Deux Coeurs brisés
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: A l'issue de la guerre franco-prusienne, la France se voit isolée politiquement par un Empire allemand au sommet de sa gloire. A la recherche de sa prestance passée, la France se doit de jouer habilement des relations de ses voisins pour sortir de sa misère. Cependant, à trop tirer les ficelles sentimentales d'autrui, on perd la sienne. Fruk et d'autres. Rated M, monde 1P et 2P
1. Malheureux mariage

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Bonjour !**

 **Oui, c'est avec une grande, très grande joie que je me décide à poster le premier chapitre d'une toute nouvelle fanfiction. Par contre, j'ai des choses à en dire avant que vous ne la commenciez comme ça, le cœur tout rose et les yeux purs ! Non, madame ! Le monde n'est pas rose ! Et ce que je me suis tuée à montrer dans cette fiction !**

 **Alors :**

 **Non, ce n'est toujours pas de la tragédie, juste du drama à outrance. *voix de gouloum du Seigneur des Anus… /sbaf/ des Anneaux, pardon !* Ouiiii ! Le précieux drama ! Il est de retour ! Ouiii ! Nous le voulons ! Le précieux~ !**

 **Oui, c'est Rated M à outrance (yolo~ !) et les lemons arrivent vite.**

 **Par contre :**

 **La ligne directrice, c'est l'histoire d'amour France/Angleterre dans un cadre historique assez particulier. Donc, y a pas que du Fruk, hélas pour moi et vous. Mais n'oubliez jamais, en lisant ça, que mon amour du Fruk est plus fort que n'importe quel couple, donc c'est celui-ci qui primera éternellement !**

 **Bon, y a un peu… un peu… un petit peu… d'inceste…**

…

…

…

 **Oui, mais faites pas chier ! C'est des Nations donc dites-vous que… que voilà quoi ! *^***

 **Et sinon :**

 **Francis va avoir tendance à devenir un peu… un petit peu… fou… (?) ^^''. Disons que niveau santé mentale, il a connu mieux. Mais bref, vous verrez !**

 **Cette fiction est basée sur un système temporel particulièrement décousu (c'est fait exprès, oui). Donc, les périodes dont je vais parler seront :**

 **L'après-guerre franco-prussienne (dans cette fiction, c'est plutôt Allemagne qui est mis en avant car c'est lui qui a tenu à ce que cette guerre ait lieu, pour des raisons que vous découvrirez) (** **1870-1871** **)**

 **La Première Guerre mondiale (coucou, vous ne vous y attendiez pas :D) (** **1914-1918** **)**

 **La Seconde Guerre mondiale (là aussi, je vous surprends *-*) (** **1939-1945** **)**

 **Et surtout, l'après-guerre. Donc le monde contemporain (** **entre 1945 et aujourd'hui** **)**

 **Comme le système de temps est assez particulier, je vais tenter d'être la plus précise possible dans mes indications temporelles.**

 **Bref, en gros, cette fiction parle beaucoup des relations internationales dans ces périodes, mélangées à beaucoup de drama, de la romance, du sexe (yay !) et de la cassure mentale.**

 **/!\ Attention, il y a aussi l'univers des 2P qui est convoqué ! /!\**

 ***s'incline* Merci d'avance pour votre intérêt ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment (dit-elle après avoir énumérer toutes les merdes qui vont arriver) XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre I :**

Le brouhaha était gênant, critique. On le montrait du doigt, on le plaignait, voire on le pleurait. Les invités chuchotaient tous en petit groupes, surtout les Nations qui en savaient plus que les humains sur ce qui était en train de se passer. On remettait les choses en cause, on réinventait l'Histoire à coup de « et si » dans l'espoir que cela change quelque chose. Mais on abandonne ses espoirs. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un enterrement.

Hors, c'était un mariage.

Le plus triste mariage de l'Histoire.

Un tapis rouge était posé sur le carrelage brillant, coupant la salle en deux jusqu'à grimper sur quelques marches d'escaliers pour poursuivre sa course jusqu'à l'immense baie vitrée, où la lune perçait la noirceur de la nuit. Sur cette large estrade, un homme attendait, en costume impeccable, quelques fiches A4 entre les mains où des lignes noires de mots s'alignaient dans un bal mortuaire.

Personne n'osait toucher le tapis rouge, ni le traverser. On respectait ce tissu couleur sang que leurs bottines noires ne pouvaient que souiller.

A l'entrée de la salle, devant la porte laissée béante, Francis attendait, subissant le regard de certains qui baissaient les yeux lorsqu'il les prenait en flagrant délit. Il attendait sous les murmures, droit comme un « i » majuscule, paré de son habit de marque blanc. Sa chemise lui semblait froide sur sa peau, sa ceinture le serrait un peu trop mais, par soucis des convenances, il n'osa pas l'ajuster en public.

Il attendait.

Il endurait.

En silence, comme un enfant puni au coin.

N'était-ce pas le cas, d'ailleurs ? N'était-il pas puni pour ces crimes, en ce jour maudit ?

Une présence se dévoila à sa droite, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu arriver. A cet instant précis, la salle fit silence d'un même bond, et les personnes présentes se rangèrent en ligne droite de part et d'autres du tapis, face à l'estrade de carrelage.

Ludwig, également paré d'un costume blanc identique à son voisin, se tenait aux côtés de Francis avec une expression des plus neutres possible. Lui aussi avait travaillé son image pour être présentable en ce jour important. Mais ils n'osèrent pas se regarder en face. Ils se contentaient d'attendre, l'un à côté de l'autre comme deux étrangers à un arrêt de bus.

Puis une musique d'ambiance retentit, douce et mélancolique. A croire qu'ils voulaient les faire pleurer.

On les contemplait. Peut-être attendait-on qu'ils craquent et ne s'effondrent en pleine assemblée, sous le poids de ce qu'on leur demandait de faire.

D'un même pas, ils avancèrent sur le tapis carmin, doucement, pour allonger le temps et la distance qu'il leur restait à parcourir.

Ils ne firent pas attention non plus à ceux qui les entouraient. Ils ne voulaient pas encore contempler leurs visages défaits et attristés.

Ils grimpèrent les marches calmement, puis vinrent se positionner devant l'homme tout de noir vêtu, qui remettait du tri dans ses papiers.

Ils restèrent à attendre la fin de la musique puis, la dernière note passée, Francis et Ludwig se tournèrent face à face, de profil pour l'homme en noir et ceux qui les regardaient depuis la grande salle.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, commença l'homme en noir d'une voix forte et maitrisée. Les circonstances paraissent paradoxales, peut-être incongrues, ou juste insolites, mais cette cérémonie marque un grand pas pour l'Histoire du Monde ».

Les deux Nations se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, sans sourciller.

« La Seconde Guerre Mondiale a divisé le monde, a causé de lourdes pertes à chacun. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'une réconciliation doit avoir lieu, afin de maintenir la paix et la sérénité sur notre chère planète ».

Oui, ils devaient le faire pour le bien de l'humanité. Il fallait tirer un trait sur les erreurs du passé, une bonne fois pour toute.

« Si vous êtes tous là ce soir, vous devez certainement être au courant de l'identité de monsieur Bonnefoy et de monsieur Beilschmidt. Incarnant chacun de puissantes Nations, acteurs principaux de ces guerres qui ont ébranlées le monde depuis le début du siècle, ces deux hommes représentent l'avenir de l'Europe ».

Là, Francis sentait qu'il commençait à stresser. Ludwig paraissait aussi mal-à-l'aise que lui.

« Une nouvelle Union va pour se fonder, basée sur des valeurs louables, modèle pour chacun. Une Union dont le but serait la paix dans le monde, le respect d'autrui et l'entre-aide. Nous sommes donc tous réunis ici afin de célébrer l'union Franco-allemande, pères fondateurs d'un nouvel ordre moral qui, je l'espère, servira de base aux générations futures. Alliées, ces deux puissances s'épauleront pour se reconstruire, s'aideront et se respecteront ».

L'Union Européenne.

Francis et Ludwig avaient fondés ensembles, à la suite de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, une fois que les blessures commençaient à cicatriser, une nouvelle union qui marquerait un tournant dans la complexe Histoire de l'Europe. Une véritable Union. A l'image d'un couple, ils fondaient une famille qui serait, ils l'espéraient, rejoint par d'autres au fil du temps.

C'était le but politique de cette manœuvre.

Il fallait à tout prix enterrer la hache de guerre entre la France et l'Allemagne, se poser comme un duo inséparable, pour rassurer l'opinion publique et ne plus jamais tomber dans des drames tragiques comme ils venaient d'en vivre.

« Ainsi, voici l'union tant attendue entre monsieur Francis Bonnefoy, dit la France, et de monsieur Ludwig Beilschmidt, dit l'Allemagne. Messieurs, acceptez-vous les termes du contrat ? De servir de modèle d'avenir pour tous, de vous consulter pour les décisions politique et de renoncer à tous conflits d'intérêt, et ce pour le bien des Citoyens du Monde ?

_ Oui.

_ Oui.

_ Dans ce cas, signez ici, je vous prie ».

Un autre homme arriva avec une petite table, un autre avec un stylo, puis un autre avec deux contrats de mariage un peu modifié pour l'occasion. On ne mariait pas deux Nations comme deux citoyens, après tout.

Francis signa en premier, de son écriture stylisée et chaleureuse, toute douce, toute fine, en boucles élancées, comme ses mèches blondes qui dévalaient sur ses joues car n'étant pas rentrées dans le ruban qui nouait ses cheveux.

Ludwig suivit, d'une écriture ferme et brusque, coupant court à toute négociation, comme si l'écriture en elle-même était sûre de ce choix qui allait pourtant leur pourrir l'existence pour un long, très long moment.

Les signatures apposées, dans un silence respectueux, un autre homme apparut, tenant sur un coussin vermeil, deux beaux petits anneaux d'argent.

Là, Francis ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et de chercher Arthur du regard.

Il le trouva rapidement. Parmi tous ces gens stoïques et embarrassés, l'amour de sa vie le regardait avec tout le désespoir du monde dans les yeux. Il contenait sa rage comme il le pouvait, n'osant pas provoquer un incident diplomatique à cause de ses sentiments. De sa vie entière, Francis ne l'avais jamais vu aussi bouleversé qu'à ce moment-ci. Il avait tenté de le faire sien de diverses manières depuis des siècles, et voilà qu'Allemagne, un homme qui n'aimait même pas Francis, allait se l'accaparer devant lui, devant témoins, pour une durée indéterminée.

Arthur serrait les poings et les dents, effondré en son for intérieur.

Francis se sentit nauséeux et reporta son attention sur le discours de l'homme en noir.

A son tour, Ludwig se désintéressa des paroles qui profanaient ses oreilles pour pivoter sa tête vers l'assemblée silencieuse. Lui, par contre, ne trouva pas Feliciano, qui devait profiter de sa petite taille pour dissimuler sa tristesse. Par contre, Romano avait l'air hors-de-lui.

Ils s'échangèrent finalement les alliances, dans un léger soupir.

« Bien. Cela fait, je déclare la France et l'Allemagne unies dans l'intérêt commun de nos Nations, et désormais modèles pour nos citoyens. Vous pouvez vous serrez la main ».

Oui, pas de baiser de jeunes mariés, ce n'était pas le but de la cérémonie. Le couple n'était pas entre Francis et Ludwig, mais bien entre la France et l'Allemagne : il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Les hommes politiques présents ne voyaient que la partie « Nation » de ces deux hommes, mais les proches tels qu'Angleterre ou Italie ne voyaient que les « hommes » en eux, dans cette alliance.

C'était ce que Francis craignait. Un gros amalgame entre ces deux parties de lui qui se battaient en permanence. Marier sa politique à cette de Ludwig dans un but pacifique, il y était complètement favorable, mais pourquoi leur gouvernement n'avait pas compris qu'ils tenaient à leur liberté individuelle ?

Ils n'auraient pas dû engager leur identité d'humain dans cette alliance. Ils n'auraient jamais dû.

C'était désormais trop tard.

Leurs deux mains gauches se joignirent dans un mouvement lent et calme. Durant l'étreinte, ils sentirent leurs alliances se frotter l'une contre l'autre puis, comme il était prévu dans la cérémonie, ils s'enlacèrent respectueusement devant l'assemblée, comme deux amis se retrouvant après une longue séparation.

Un bruit grave retentit.

Feliciano venait de quitter précipitamment la salle en courant.

Personne ne put rien y faire, et Lovino ordonna à Espagne de le laisser tranquille lorsqu'il amorça un mouvement pour rejoindre le fugueur. Le petit Italie avait besoin de quiétude afin de pleurer en paix.

Francis sentit Ludwig se tendre sous cette fuite. Lui-même se demandait comment Arthur pouvait supporter ça. Puis comment lui-même pouvait supporter ça.

Leur enlacement s'acheva en douceur, ils se retirèrent comme s'ils avaient tous les deux peur d'être trop brusque avec l'autre.

Francis capta du mouvement dans l'assistance, et n'eut le temps que de voir Angleterre s'en aller discrètement, le cœur en miettes.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Les murmures semblaient railleurs, un peu étonnés, voir agacés. L'ambiance était mauvaise, insultante, loin de la mentalité à laquelle on s'attendrait pour un mariage. Les invités le considéraient d'ailleurs comme stupide, inconcevable et franchement inutile, mais personne n'osait remettre en cause la décision des chefs d'Etat.

Du coup, ils se contentaient d'attendre en refaisant le monde, raillant cette seconde Guerre mondiale qui ne leur aura causée que des ennuis, et pour pas grand-chose, en plus. Des morts, et c'était tout. Les Nations y étaient plus ou moins habitués maintenant, mais une guerre, quoiqu'on en dise, ça fait toujours mal.

Personne ne touchait le tapis rouge qui sciait la salle en deux. Il y avait beaucoup de retenu.

On se retenait de hurler.

On se retenait de frapper.

On se retenait de pleurer.

Et lui se tenait là. Debout devant tous. Attendant comme un coq devant le lever du soleil.

Lilian aurait donné beaucoup pour être ailleurs à ce moment précis. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, et surtout pas devant ses collègues Nations, ça lui donnait envie de tous les frapper. Surtout, il détestait quand on le regardait avec pitié. Du coup, il gardait son air neutre habituel, essayant de cacher la douleur qui perçait toujours sa poitrine.

Saloperie de guerre.

Saloperie de monde.

Qu'ils aillent tous crever sur un bûché comme Jeanne d'Arc.

Un très profond mal-être naissait et grossissait peu à peu dans la poitrine de France. Il gardait de vilaines plaies de son dernier conflit et aurait préféré rester allongé sur son sofa, à trier deux ou trois dossiers, plutôt que faire cette connerie-là. C'était con. Pourquoi marier deux pays et leurs représentants comme s'ils étaient un couple ? N'y avait-il pas moyen de marier leur politique et puis basta ?

Les politiciens avaient, à ce point, besoin d'être rassurés dans leur engagement pour un monde meilleur ?

Lilian savait qu'il n'attisait ni la confiance ni la sympathie d'autrui, mais sur la question de son rôle de Nation, il était tout de même digne de confiance. C'était son pays, après tout. Ne pas vouloir se lier avec son peuple ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'en battait littéralement les couilles.

Quelle merde.

Quelle Europe dissidente, révoltante, dégoutante.

Debout face à tous, France les maudit pour exister, pour être venus célébrer sa chute, pour être venus assister à son enchainement.

Oui, ils devaient tous se marrer comme des bouffons (car c'était ce qu'ils étaient tous). Lui, France, Lilian Bonnefoy, qui détestait les alliances, les relations durables, misanthrope comme personne, salop qui jouait avec le corps des gens, baisant des prostitués ou des humains de la même manière, avec le même irrespect, lui, solitaire, détestable, affreux, ignoble, atroce homme qui ne voyait en lui-même qu'une Nation et pas un humain, lui, Lilian, allait se marier.

Se marier.

Quelle honte pour lui.

Quelle ironie du sort.

Et avec qui le mariait-on ?

Avec Allemagne.

Avec son bourreau.

Et devant tous, devant les Nations qu'il avait déjà baisé d'une manière ou d'une autre, ceux qu'il avait insultés, ceux qu'il avait appréciés. Devant tous ceux-là, il allait enchainer son annulaire gauche, pour le bien d'un monde en lequel il ne croyait pas, pour des peuples qui ne se supportaient pas et qu'il ne supportait pas.

Allemagne apparut à ses côtés, en silence. Et aussitôt, la salle fit silence, preuve qu'ils avaient bien tous les yeux rivés sur lui depuis le début. Allemagne devait avoir son habituel air blasé, un peu timide même, car n'étant pas avide d'être le centre d'intérêt, pour les mêmes raisons que son futur conjoint.

Karl aimait plutôt s'asseoir dans un coin et regarder les autres se disputer, il détestait intervenir dans quoi que ce soit et n'était, au fond, pas quelqu'un de mauvais, malgré ses sauts d'humeur assez violents. Dans la majeure partie de son temps, il restait jute là, à provoquer parfois une petite dispute entre deux personnes pour voir jusqu'où ça pouvait aller. Comme un enfant.

Un enfant qu'on allait marier à un connard.

Ce n'était pas l'Europe qui sombrait dans la déchéance. C'était le monde en entier.

Une musique débilement triste commença, mais Lilian n'eut pas la patience de marcher à son rythme. Il alla droit au but, face à l'homme qui relisait toujours ses feuilles pour être sûr que tout était en ordre. Karl le suivit, n'aimant pas rester seul derrière, et on fut obligé de couper la musique plus tôt que prévu.

Son président allait lui tirer les oreilles mais Lilian s'en branlait comme de son premier meurtre.

Les blablas commencèrent. L'homme disait des choses inintéressantes sur la paix internationale, qu'il croyait possible, tout en mettant bien en avant le fait que la France et l'Allemagne allait « se marier », comme s'il aimait enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Lilian et Karl se faisaient face, jetant à l'occasion un regard à demi-intéressé sur la foule qui les fixait nerveusement.

Lilian ne comprit pas pourquoi il trouva immédiatement le regard enragé d'Angleterre, ni pourquoi le voir comme ça avait chez lui un côté bouleversant. Oliver avait toujours eu une personnalité assez sensible – ridiculement sensible –, mais voir cette expression sur son visage mit France dans un état second.

On était loin des crises d'enfant pourri gâté qu'Oliver lui faisait de temps à autre. Là, c'était une véritable tristesse, un déchirement, une haine qui transparaissait dans son regard bicolor.

Angleterre était brisé. Ereinté par la guerre, effondré par ce mariage.

Cet air revêche excita un peu Lilian, qui ne le voyait que très rarement dans cet état. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait faire cette tête, ça lui donnait envie de le baiser, tout simplement. Parce que mettre Angleterre en colère, c'est donner à France le meilleur orgasme qui soit.

Il ressentait des sentiments paradoxaux pour Oliver.

Ça lui cassait les couilles rien que d'y penser.

De toute façon, Lilian ne voulait pas s'engager, ne voulait pas tomber amoureux. Alors il était hors de question qu'il se mette à développer un béguin pour Oliver afin de pallier à cette nouvelle situation qu'il allait subir, aussi misérable soit-elle.

De son côté, Karl dû subir le regard lourd de reproches d'Italie, qui semblait être en train de se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge par désespoir. A force de vouloir tout contrôler, Italie avait acquis un caractère très irritable lorsqu'on le mettait face à l'imprévu. Son comportement pendant les deux Guerres mondiales, ses pseudos trahisons, tout cela n'avait pas pour but cette finalité. Mais à trop vouloir s'opposer au caractère dominateur d'Allemagne, Italie l'avait perdu peu à peu, et le voici à se marier avec son ennemi pour se purger de ses fautes.

Italie tourna rageusement le visage à l'opposé de cette scène et quitta la salle, ne voulant pas assister à cette preuve de son échec, militaire et affectif. Ce massacre devait avoir lieu sans lui, loin de lui. Et le voyant partir, Allemagne sembla blessé, presqu'abandonné, sans soutient, dans un des passages les plus difficiles de sa vie. Qui a dit qu'admettre ses fautes et demander pardon était simple ?

Lorsque l'homme aux papiers emmêlés les autorisa à se serrer fraternellement la main, les deux pays se refirent face, dans le blanc des yeux, l'expression neutre, entourés d'un silence macabre qui donnait envie de hurler.

Leurs mains s'enlacèrent, avec une douceur qui les étonna tout deux. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils attendaient de la rancœur dans cette poignée de main mais rien ne vint. Juste une caresse où ils n'osaient pas resserrer leurs phalanges, pour ne pas emprisonner l'autre dans une étreinte forcée. Avec un peu de savon, nul doute que leurs doigts auraient glissés et se seraient lâchés sans peine.

Ils attirèrent l'autre dans une étreinte minutieusement calculée, essayant – sans l'avouer – de trouver un peu de chaleur, d'affection et de réconfort dans les bras de celui qui allait devenir le plus proche allié de chacun.

Un mouvement dans la salle fit comprendre à Lilian qu'Oliver était parti, sans doute à la recherche d'une pièce pour s'isoler et détruire tout ce qui passerait sous ses mains.

O*0~.o.~0*O

La fête battait son plein, agrémentée d'un orchestre très compétent et de danses de salon aussi magnifiques qu'inutiles. Les Nations faisaient semblant de s'amuser pour détendre au maximum l'atmosphère, discutant de choses diverses, riant de boutades subtiles, dégustant le splendide buffet qu'on leur proposait. Ils faisaient un énorme effort alors que, pour la plupart, leurs blessures étaient encore à peine remises.

Autriche n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à cacher la raideur de ses membres, ni ses grimaces de souffrance lorsqu'il devait se déplacer. Heureusement, la belle Hongrie le gardait à l'œil, fidèle dans son rôle de compagne malgré ses propres souffrances.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de serrer la main des dirigeants et de recevoir des encouragements assourdissant de toute forme de vie présente dans la salle, Francis parvint à quitter le lieu pour glisser dans les jardins qu'il savait désert. C'était en France qu'avait eu lieu la cérémonie, et il connaissait ce château comme sa poche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses pas hasardeux l'éloignèrent suffisamment pour lui faire atteindre le kiosque central, entouré de buissons finement taillés, sans aucune imperfection, dans des formes cylindriques harmonieuses. Les parfums fleuris parvinrent jusqu'à ses narines, et la valse jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Les hanches posées sur le rebord marbré de la belle structure circulaire, il s'accrocha à une colonne de marbre pour ne pas s'écrouler, une main plaquée sur la poitrine. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'aller prendre l'air. Sa tête lui tournait et une immense nausée commençait à le faire chanceler. Les étoiles avaient l'air de danser dans ses yeux, mais ce n'était qu'une énième crise hallucinatoire. Pourtant, il avait pris ses médicaments et avait désinfecté ses blessures le matin même.

Le choc de cette guerre ne cessait de s'enfoncer dans son cœur, de le hanter chaque nuit.

Il se haïssait, haïssait ces guerres, haïssait sa faiblesse. Ça lui faisait mal.

A force de respirer, la crise s'estompa doucement, le laissant chancelant et éreinté. Tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant, c'était un grand lit douillet où s'endormir. Si seulement on le laissait s'isoler pour au moins quarante ans…

« Francis ! »

Interpellé par cette délicieuse voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop, Francis se redressa d'un bond, la main sur le cœur car la brusquerie de cette interpellation lui avait fait rater quelques battements.

Illuminé par la lune, le visage déterminé d'Arthur lui apparut, sourcils froncés malgré l'humidité qui semblait faire briller ses yeux. Cette situation avait l'air de lui peser autant qu'à lui.

Francis n'osa aucun mouvement, ne faisant pas trop confiance à son corps depuis qu'il s'était offert en tant que régime de Vichy aux mains d'Allemagne. Non, pour France, c'était un viol. Mais pour Vichy, ce n'était que l'exécution de son souhait le plus profond.

Là aussi, Francis se détesta.

Arthur, ignorant certains détails que Francis lui avait caché sur cette période sombre de son Histoire, avança de quelques pas pour entrer dans le kiosque, à une courte distance de lui pour qu'il sente bien sa présence dans son espace intime.

« Je refuse, Francis, commença-t-il avant de laisser sa voix se moduler de désespoir. Je refuse que tu te maries avec Allemagne pour ça ! Je ne veux pas que ça arrive ! Je pensais pouvoir gérer, mais j'en suis incapable ! C'est stupide ! Vos corps d'humains n'ont pas à s'unir comme vos pays ! Quel non-sens ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça va changer, d'abord ?!

_ Calme-toi, Arthur…, souffla douloureusement son vis-à-vis qui garda un appui de secours sur une des colonnes nacrées du kiosque. C'est trop tard, maintenant. Je suis marié ».

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il lui présenta l'alliance fraiche, luisante et impeccable qui entravait son annulaire gauche.

Arthur recula d'un pas en voyant ça, comme s'il était dégouté de ce bijou mais garda poings et dents serrés pour se retenir de… d'on-ne-sait-quoi.

« _Fuck you_ , Francis ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais refusé l'Union franco-anglaise mais accepté de fonder cette _fucking_ Union européenne ! Tu m'as rejeté ! Moi ! J'ai cru à ta peur de perdre ton indépendance et ta liberté de mouvement, mais finalement, te voilà à accueillir Allemagne comme une femme fidèle !

_ Arrête, Arthur. Tu ne dis ça que sous les coups de la colère mais tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est réellement passé. Tout ceci est purement politique.

_ _Liar !_ Tu ne fais que mentir, encore et toujours ! Tes belles paroles, toutes celles que tu m'as bassiné pendant des siècles, elles ne sont que fictives ! _You bastard !_ Tu n'as même pas les couilles de me le dire en face !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, bordel ! s'emporta la France en se redressant malgré sa douleur physique. Tu t'imagines peut-être que je suis heureux d'être enchainé à une alliance qui est partie trop loin, à un homme que je n'aime pas plus que par vague sympathie ?! Tu penses peut-être que je goûte au bonheur, là, maintenant ?! Pourtant, lorsque je te disais « je t'aime », ce n'était pas des mensonges ! Et ce qui me fait mal, c'est de t'aimer sans plus pouvoir te le montrer ! Parce que je suis lié, maintenant. Je ne peux plus t'aimer légalement, Arthur… C'est fini… Ne me pousse pas à bout, je t'en supplie. Pas alors que tu sais que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi depuis longtemps ».

Angleterre sembla bouleversé par cet aveu qu'il connaissait déjà mais qu'il avait voulu à tout prix entendre. Il avait les yeux un peu rouges, de fatigue et de tristesse, mais soutint le regard exténué de Francis, dont les bras tremblotaient légèrement.

« Alors… aime-moi illégalement…, murmura Arthur en s'approchant de lui d'un pas languissant ».

Francis cligna machinalement des yeux. D'abord parce qu'il était étonné par le ton sensuel qu'avait soudainement pris la discussion, puis par l'aveu en lui-même. Quoi qu'il fasse, ses yeux ne pouvaient que contempler le corps d'Arthur qui s'approchait doucement de lui. Il balbutia quelque chose qu'il ne compris pas, trop obnubilé par les mains qui glissèrent vers sa poitrine pour un contact assez chaleureux.

Arthur laissa ses lèvres, machiavéliquement souriantes, naviguer à quelques centimètres de celles de Francis, qui lui était toujours bloqué.

« Francis…, susurra le bel Anglais dont le corps s'était collé au sien dans une caresse érotique. Il te suffit de me prendre pour amant…

_ … Quoi… ?

_ Pour l'avoir déjà fait certaines fois, nous trouverons toujours un coin de mur où s'embrasser. J'organiserais des entrevues politiques avec toi pour que l'on puisse se retrouver et faire l'amour. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et je viendrais dans tes bras, continua-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus dangereux : Et cet enfoiré d'Allemagne n'en saura rien ».

Allemagne.

En entendant ce nom, Francis reprit pied dans la réalité ignorant la chaleur qui irradiait son ventre. Il écarta le Britannique en une fraction de seconde pour reprendre une distance convenable entre eux.

« Non, Arthur. C'est hors-de-question ».

La sentence tomba si brusquement que le silence se fit immédiatement pour eux deux, espérant comprendre ce qui se passait. L'incompréhension se lisait dans les traits d'Arthur. Il en perdit ses mots.

« _What… ? Why are you…_

_ Non, Arthur. Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis marié et honnête. Peu importe à quel point je t'aime, il est hors de question que je trahisse la confiance que je dois à Allemagne en lui étant infidèle. Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est un crime. Je ne peux pas lui manquer de respect comme ça. Je ne peux pas faillir à cette lourde responsabilité qu'on m'a donnée. Allemagne et moi sommes les perdants de la guerre, nous subissons les conséquences de nos actes. Désolé Arthur. Mais c'est non ».

Une brise siffla dans leurs cheveux, froide, douloureuse, alors qu'ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, se soutenant du regard, l'un déterminé, l'autre effondré.

« _Is it a joke… ?_

_ Non.

_ _Liar._

_ Je ne mens pas.

_ _You love me… You said you love me. You said it again and again during the war…_ _I know you love me… So why…?_

_ J'ai des responsabilités qui ne m'autorisent pas ce genre de digressions, même si je t'aime. Rien ne peut changer ça.

_ _Liar…_

_ Ne pleure pas, Arthur. C'est déjà assez dur.

_ _You always loved me… We are supposed to build another world together…_ _And… you will build it with Germany… ?_

_ C'est la tâche que l'on m'a donné et je ne peux pas la refuser.

_ _Are you fucking kidding me… ?! You prefer this bastard ! Liar ! You're always saying beautiful things but you never… you never…_ _Liar…_ »

Arthur n'arrivait vraisemblablement pas à réaliser l'évidence. Ou en fait, il refusait les arguments de Francis comme s'ils ne donnaient aucun sens dans son esprit. Il avait donc une expression concentrée et choquée, comme s'il cherchait des réponses mais que le peu qu'il trouvait lui semblaient insensées, le tout baigné par des larmes qu'il ne sentait même pas perler. Ses rêves d'un monde meilleur avec son amant s'écroulaient tout doucement, ainsi que sa fierté.

Oui, sa fierté aussi venait d'être tâchée de honte.

Parce qu'il était rejeté par celui qu'il aimait.

Pour la seconde fois depuis le début de ce bordel.

Arthur attrapa le col de chemise de Francis en un geste brusque, l'approchant de lui pour qu'ils ne puissent que se contempler dans les yeux. Ses poings tremblaient, ses dents se serraient et sa voix mourrait. La rage faisait face à la lassitude.

« Je ne peux plus rien faire, Arthur. C'est fini pour moi. _Forget me… And forgive me…_ ».

La cruauté de cette demande fit hoqueter l'Anglais qui relâcha sa proie comme s'il l'avait mordu. Ils ne s'étaient pas officiellement mis ensembles pendant les deux Grandes Guerres, mais intérieurement, ils s'étaient considérés comme étant un couple. Arthur ne se mentit donc pas en réalisant que c'était une rupture amoureuse à laquelle il assistait. Non, qu'il vivait !

La gifle partit toute seule. La joue de Francis le brûlait mais il ne se plaignit pas, bien que ce coup lui ait rappelé quelques souvenirs de son occupation qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Il savait qu'Arthur ignorait cette honte qu'il avait subie, et ne l'avait giflé que pour se décharger de cette rancœur contre lui.

Hors de lui, Arthur était humilié.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, ne masquant pas la blessure sentimentale qui se trahissait sur son visage. Quelques secondes restèrent en suspens, Francis ne fit pas l'exquise d'un geste pour le retenir de partir. Et c'était ça qu'Arthur avait espéré en se reculant doucement. Il lui laissait le temps de le retenir. C'était comme s'il lui disait « cours-moi après, rattrape-moi, sauve notre couple » mais l'immobilité de son partenaire le brisa davantage.

Alors il partit. Il courut de toutes ses forces, loin de cet homme qui lui avait fait si mal.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Lorsque Lilian sentit ses jambes flageoler, il comprit que son corps ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Le fait de piétiner sur place dans une salle close, étouffante, avec de la musique qui lui brisait les nerfs et les tympans, avait fatigué ses maigres forces, bien qu'il ait emmagasiné le plus d'énergie possible avant le début de la cérémonie.

Après être resté des années allongé de force, enchainé, menotté, sur une table rouillée, son corps avait perdu de sa vigueur. Ses muscles étaient devenus fragiles, ses jambes chancelantes, son esprit brumeux. Il avait souvent des blancs, des moments d'absences qui pouvaient s'éterniser des heures durant. Puis ça lui arrivait de s'évanouir sans aucune raison, juste à cause du traumatisme.

Son corps continuait de rejeter son passé, alors qu'il lui était ancré dans la peau comme un poison.

Il quitta donc la salle pour s'isoler un instant, se fichant des regards courroucés des puristes qui, à coup sûr, se plaignaient que « l'invité de marque » se fasse la malle en plein milieu de sa propre fête. Qu'ils continuent de s'amuser, de rire comme des oies et de manger comme des porcs. Qu'ils crèvent. Qu'ils s'étouffent juste pour lui foutre la paix ! Lilian n'allait plus les supporter. Il était fatigué.

Il hâta le pas lorsqu'il fut dans les jardins. A chaque mètre passé, le son fracassant de la musique s'éloignait, lui créant un sentiment de jouissance profonde. Il devait partir encore plus loin, aussi loin que son état le lui permettait.

Et il ne lui permit jusqu'à un petit kiosque perdu entre les buissons immenses et fraichement taillés. Là, son énergie l'abandonna et il se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la belle structure, accoudé à un pilier pour ne pas choir au sol.

Reprenant sa respiration, il contempla ses faibles jambes, elles qui avaient été si robustes par le passé, qui l'avaient aidé à s'enfuir de nombreuses fois, à sauter sur ses ennemis pour les éventrer, à esquiver les coups, à porter les corps inanimés de ses citoyens morts pour sa pauvre personne. Elles n'étaient plus que le souvenir de chaînes qui lui sciaient la peau jusque dans sa chair. Elles n'étaient plus qu'un fardeau à son corps, une souffrance inutile qu'il hésitait à se retirer d'un coup de hache.

Mais pourquoi même son propre corps tenait à lui rappeler sa défaite ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier les mains qui avaient glissées sur lui ? Tout comme celles qui avaient resserrées ses liens ? C'était les mêmes, de toute façon.

On ne lui avait même pas donné la chance d'être inconscient.

Quelle honte.

Et le voilà à souffrir le martyr dans un jardin en pleine nuit, sous une demi-lune même pas élégante. Il ne savait pas s'il souffrait plus du mental ou du physique. En fait, il s'en foutait, il voulait juste mourir.

Il souffla un grand coup puis inspira à nouveau, lançant un regard noir à son corps. Et il se fichait de faire peur. De toute façon, c'était le seul sentiment que les autres avaient pour lui, en plus de l'aversion.

Et c'était très bien comme ça.

« Lilian ! »

Et bien sûr, on ne le laisserait jamais seul.

En reconnaissant cette voix, Lilian se redressa et quitta son siège pour faire face à Oliver, un peu essoufflé de sa course. Pour l'avoir connu des siècles durant, il pouvait affirmer que ce qui brillait dans le regard de son camarade était tout sauf rassurant. Qu'est-ce que le Britannique avait bien pu prévoir comme plan foireux ?

« Ce stupide mariage n'a aucun sens, _dear Lilian_. Tu le sais bien alors pourquoi as-tu accepté ? »

C'était rare de voir Angleterre avec un air aussi sérieux. Ça voulait dire que le sujet était suffisamment grave pour lui faire perdre son ton amusé et son putain de sourire insupportable. Lilian avait du mal à dire si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Il devait reconnaitre que son Oliver au sourire d'ange avait un côté bandant. Mais c'était toujours un régal que de le prendre de court comme ça.

« Et non content de marier deux politiques qui se sont opposés, ils vous ont mariés en tant qu'individus. Mais comment as-tu pu te laisser embarquer dans cette situation ?

_ …

_ Allemagne est vraiment un poison ! C'est sans doute lui qui a insisté pour que cette mascarade ait lieu !

_ … J'en doute. Il a déjà Italie.

_ Et toi, tu m'avais moi ! »

Lilian se retint de soupirer. Angleterre lui faisait souvent des crises de jalousies.

« Je vais nous débarrasser de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond ! reprit l'Anglais en étirant son visage avec son sourire habituel. Il disparaitra et me rendra mon amour. _Yes, good idea…_ Je vais détruire l'Allemagne moi-même, à petit feu, politiquement et militairement. Je vais venger l'Europe. Et te venger, _my love_.

_ Non ».

Avec un sourire à la fois ironique et curieux, Oliver s'approcha du corps éreinté de France pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque, le visage proche du sien, ignorant le regard vide de son vis-à-vis. Il était habitué à l'indifférence manifeste de Lilian et à son air toujours blasé. Mais il savait aussi qu'une passion délicieuse se cachait sous ces pupilles violacées, que ce désir pouvait s'allumer sous ses lèvres, qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de charme.

« _Dear~… You said « no » ?_

_ Tu as très bien entendu.

_ Allons, _my love~_ ! Pourquoi ce « non » si froid ? Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi~… Autant envie de détruire l'Allemagne que de me prendre ici et maintenant… Je vais t'aider à réaliser les deux. Notre alliance précédente à montrer que nos camps peuvent être compatibles. Imagine ce monde où nos deux forces seraient alliées ? C'est à se demander pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait plus tôt… Nous aurions conquis le monde à deux si tu avais accepté mes lèvres depuis le début, _dear._ Unis, nous sommes la Puissance. Allemagne n'y résistera pas.

_ Non ».

Un peu irrité par ce manque d'argumentation, Oliver fit la moue, gonflant ses joues comme un enfant alors qu'il serrait plus fort son compagnon.

« _Why not, dear_ ? Précise ta pensée.

_ Tu es puéril, Angleterre. Puéril et immature. Ta guerre de prévention, tu la feras sans moi. Contre moi. Tant que je serais marié à Karl, nos deux politiques avanceront d'un même pas. S'attaquer à l'un signifiera s'attaquer à l'autre. Attaque l'Allemagne et tu auras la France sur le dos. Je suis son allié le plus proche à partir d'aujourd'hui et je ne te laisserais pas le détruire.

_ _W-what ? But… Lilian, dear…_ _You can not say…_

_ Tu es toujours un enfant. Tu refuses de comprendre l'évidence car elle ne te plait pas. Mais cette évidence, Oliver, je vais te la dire : toi et moi ne pourrons plus être ensembles. C'est terminé pour une longue période. Commence donc une guerre pour changer ça, si ça te chante, mais saches une chose : je serais l'allié le plus précieux de l'Allemagne. Je ne peux plus le haïr comme je l'avais fait avant les Guerres mondiales. Je ne peux pas ignorer ma part de responsabilité. Trahir Allemagne, c'est sombrer dans la honte. Et je ne peux pas permettre ça. Alors non, nous ne nous débarrasserons pas de lui.

_ _Your joke is not funny, dear… Stop it…_

_ _Maybe because it's not a joke._

_ _Impossible… You cannot accept that ! I cannot accept that ! Why are you saying such terrible things ? I always was the only one who accept you, who fight with you ! I am the only one in your life ! You cannot becoming Germany's friend whereas he were your tormentor ! He hated you, he isolated you ! I… I helped you, I loved you !_ _How can you dare…?_

_ Ton égoïsme est vraiment agaçant. Tu n'as été qu'un tardif soutient politique parce que Russie ne me suffisait pas. Avec toi, j'étais sûr d'avoir une porte de sortie en cas de guerre, et ça a été le cas. Bien que de compagnie agréable, ton existence n'est en rien nécessaire à ma survie. De toute façon, le fait y est : je suis l'époux d'Allemagne. Peu importe ce que tu en penses. C'est trop tard, désormais. _Too late_. Puis vois ça comme une aubaine pour toi. Après tous ces conflits entre nous, je me disais justement qu'il était temps que tu te détaches de moi. Maintenant que le destin nous a montré qu'entre nous, rien ne marcherait, prenons nos distances et oublie-moi. Oublie cette relation qui ne t'a rien apporté en dix siècles d'essai ».

Les paroles de Lilian étaient toujours crûes et directes, sauf que dans le cas présent, Oliver les prit comme une lame en plein cœur, ne pouvant croire que des mots si assassins puissent sortir de cette bouche qu'il aimait tant. Impossible pour lui d'abandonner une proie qu'il convoitait depuis tant de temps.

France avait été le premier à vraiment s'intéresser à lui, à prendre de son temps pour lui enseigner des choses, le premier à lui donner du plaisir, à le défendre face aux Vikings. France était à lui, il ne pouvait pas concevoir de le perdre après tant d'efforts et de sacrifices, d'innombrables conflits tous plus stupides les uns que les autres.

C'était inconcevable.

Lilian était toute sa vie, toute sa convoitise, tout son désir.

Ses bras se détachèrent en silence du cou de Lilian, qui ne broncha pas. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient pas se quitter, trop profondément ancrés l'un dans l'autre pour y déceler les sentiments les plus secrets.

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la cassure qui avait eu lieu dans le cœur d'Angleterre.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché son cœur pour le piétiner dans une flaque de boue. Venant de lui, le psychopathe de service, c'était un comble qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu connaitre. Il espérait que Lilian revienne sur sa position, mais son regard vide, morne, désespéré par la vie, l'acheva. Avec un visage défait, perdu, humilié, Oliver quitta le kiosque. Définitivement.

* * *

 **Wahou… Je me sens déjà pute rien qu'en ayant écris ce début.**

 **Je voulais vous faire commencer au cœur de l'action, pour une fois, même si d'habitude, je vous mets un premier chapitre un peu tranquille pour planter le décor.**

 **Vous l'avez compris, cette fiction sera basée sur un système binaire entre l'univers des 1P et celui des 2P. Et il y aura aussi une alternance un chapitre sur deux que vous découvrirez plus tard.**

 **Bon, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, histoire de tenir jusqu'à Noël, par contre c'est maigre. Je vais tenter de poster le plus souvent possible mais ne vous attendez pas à un miracle, non plus. Je rentre dans la période de mes examens blancs, en fait… (tuez-moi tout de suite, ça ira plus vite).**

 **Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit…**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Amères représailles

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Et c'est complètement malade, enrhumée, bouchée, fiévreuse, patraque, que je vous poste le deuxième chapitre ! Parce que j'aime quand un plan se déroule sans accro !**

 **Remerciements pour les reviews :**

 **Guimetteal :**

 **Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point ça va partir dans tous les sens~ ! Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je me mette un frein avant de tomber dans des situations où je ne saurais plus quoi faire pour redresser la situation (j'ai eu cette crainte pour** **Interdiction** **alors que l'écrivais)**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Mon cœur aussi est brisé mais luttons ensembles ! Façon, ça finira bien ! J'avoue que je me suis amusée avec l'alternance des 1P/2P. Pour l'instant, ça n'a pas grand intérêt à part montrer l'Histoire de deux points de vus différents, mais ça va venir par la suite !**

 **Guest :**

 **Eh bien, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais merci ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, si ce n'est davantage.**

 **ThePrincessofKatz :**

 **Ahahah ! Et s'il n'y avait que France qui souffrait, ça irait encore ! Mais je pousse le vice encore plus loin ! Bon, je vais tomber dans de la tragédie, mais c'est vrai que c'est pas très gai tout ça (par contre, c'est très gay –humour raté, merci-)**

 **Hemere :**

 **Merci, je suis contente de voir que mon histoire d'alternance entre 1P et 2P n'a pas trop dérangé, au contraire. Ça me permet de développer un univers que j'aime beaucoup mais que je n'arrive que rarement à mettre en scène. Pourtant j'adore les 2P, mais j'ai l'impression de devoir tout réinventer par rapport à l'image que je me suis faite de l'Histoire version 1P…**

 **Nebelsue :**

 **Eh bien, pour répondre à ta question, j'écris comme une dégénérée pendant les vacances et quand j'ai besoin de me détendre le week-end (parce qu'on ne bosse pas H24 non plus, sinon on serait mort). Du coup, la semaine, je jette juste un coup d'œil sur ce que j'ai déjà écrit, sur mon téléphone, et je corrige les éventuelles fautes, etc… Voilà ma technique ! J'espère qu'elle va continuer. J'ai écrit suffisamment de chapitre de cette fic pour tenir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, en tout cas ! Et pour te répondre : non, les deux univers ne se connaissent pas *-***

 **Tooran :**

 **Contente que ça te plaise :D Je vais continuer d'exploiter cette alternance des univers (drama !) En tout cas, cette fic m'éclate déjà !**

 **Bey0nd :**

 **Merci à toi aussi, je suis contente que ce début vous ait plu ! Et j'espère surtout que la suite ne vous dégoûtera pas. Si vous êtes sadique, ça devrait vous plaire un minimum XD**

 **Akebono mimichan :**

 **J'avoue que quand on relis ce chapitre, on a du mal à voir où je veux en venir. Mais c'est surtout parce que cette histoire est complètement décousue (vous allez le voir dès ce chapitre-ci). Et ça y est, j'ai mis toutes mes fics complètes en statut « complètes » ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué et désolée pour les soucis que ça t'a causé ^^''**

 **Bon, cela dit, je vous laisse « profiter », si je puis dire de la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(P.S : Rien ne m'appartient à part le scénario craqué)**

* * *

 **Chapitre II :**

« Alors Allemagne ? Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

Attaché, emprisonné, les mains ligotées dans le dos, les pieds liés à ceux de la chaise.

« Tu as souffert, n'est-ce pas ? Raconte-moi. Dis-moi tout. Dis-moi ce que tu as ressentis lorsque tes soldats se faisaient écraser les uns après les autres, lorsque je les massacrais sous tes yeux ».

Assis sur cette chaise poussiéreuse, perdu dans un lieu inconnu, souffrant.

« Tu vois, Allemagne, tout ce que tu as ressentis, je l'ai ressenti aussi. Les mêmes sentiments empoisonnés brûlent nos veines. Je suis le plus à même de te comprendre, mon cher Allemagne. Tu m'as fait souffrir, je te fais souffrir. C'est un juste retour des choses, ne penses-tu pas ? Ainsi, nous sommes quittes. Tes hommes se sont fait anéantir comme les miens ».

Fin de la Première Guerre Mondiale.

Douleur et Mort associées comme des sœurs siamoises. Vengeance aussi. Beaucoup de vengeance. Et de l'amertume.

La haine.

La rancœur.

France était hors de lui.

« Dis-moi que tu as mal, Allemagne. Je veux que tu ais mal. Que tu te souviennes à tout jamais de ce que tu m'as infligé. Et tout ça est dû à ton égoïsme. A ta prétendue supériorité. Tout est de ta faute. Tes morts. Mes morts. Tous ! Souffre ! »

France se purgeait. Se vengeait.

La passion déraillait sa voix il souffrait autant qu'Allemagne.

« Tu sens cette solitude, Allemagne ? Non, pas assez. Tu ne ressens rien par rapport à ce que j'ai enduré par ta faute. Depuis 1870, tu ne m'as causé que des emmerdes. Aujourd'hui, tu les payes de ton sang. Mais toi au moins, tu n'es pas seul. Tu as toujours ta chère Autriche-Hongrie qui te suit dans ta misère. Quoique ce minable empire est en pleine implosion. Tout comme ta puissance ».

1870.

Amertume de la vengeance.

1870-1871, guerre Franco-prussienne, provoquée par l'influence de Allemagne (bien que déclarée par la France) dans l'unique but de réunifié son pays face à « un dangereux ennemi commun et héréditaire ». Un vrai tour de magie à la germanique. En unifiant les Etats du Sud allemands contre la France, dont cet imbécile de Prusse, Allemagne avait réussi à tous les réunir sous un seul nom, le sien.

Causant la disparition du Royaume de Prusse par la même occasion.

Quoique Gilbert demeurait toujours bien présent, même s'il ne représentait plus de pays.

Il n'empêche que Ludwig avait été une véritable enflure, sur ce coup-là. Mais le pire restait à venir.

En effet, à cette époque troublée, Francis survivait difficilement à toute forme de régimes politiques qui se succédaient. Depuis sa Révolution de 1789, il avait tout eu, les Monarchie, les Empires, les Républiques, et on en passe des meilleurs. Bien que l'une des plus grandes puissances européenne, sa politique intérieure ne ressemblait en rien à l'image que l'on s'en ferait à l'extérieur. Des guerres Civiles, des Révoltes. Beaucoup de massacres et de souffrance. Alors, quand la Prusse s'en était pris à lui, Francis n'avait pas su gérer la situation. Napoléon n'était plus, l'Europe le fuyait et il était à bout.

Il s'était incliné.

Les pays européens n'en avaient pas cru leurs yeux.

Où était passé l'Empire qui s'était assis littéralement sur l'Europe quelques dizaines d'années auparavant ? Même les Anglais, grands comptables, n'aurait pas pariés une livre sterling sur la Prusse.

La France allait si mal que ça pour perdre face à un petit pays comme ça ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le résultat était là, Francis avait craqué et Allemagne avait saisi sa chance.

Lorsqu'il vit cet ancien empire en si mauvaise posture, Ludwig avait compris qu'il devait empêcher à tout jamais cette force de se réveiller. Les autres Nations ne lui donneraient pas tort sur ce point : l'Empire napoléonien était la pire chose qui leur soit arrivé et ils s'en souviendraient longtemps.

Il avait fallu s'y mettre à combien, déjà, pour en venir à bout ?

Il y avait eu la Prusse et l'Autriche, en premier lieu, qui avaient réagis les premier, rejoints vite fait par l'Angleterre et les Pays-Bas, puis par l'Espagne, le Portugal, la Sicile, la Sardaigne. Plus tard, la Russie était entrée dans cette lutte anti-bonapartiste, les Ottomans, Naples, la Suède, l'Allemagne en partie, et même Suisse était venu ! L'Europe entière avait fini alliée contre la France, seule. A eux tous, à Waterloo, ils avaient mis fin à ce délire.

D'où l'urgence aux yeux d'Allemagne, lorsqu'il vit la France en aussi mauvaise posture, de l'empêcher de se relever.

Francis ne s'était jamais fait autant humilié de la sorte.

Allemagne avait réussi à l'isoler de tous. Réellement.

Francis s'était retrouvé perdu dans une Europe hostile ou indifférente, ayant tous plus ou moins conclus des accords politique avec l'Allemagne. Ludwig, pour l'empêcher de se venger de cette guerre, avait signé des traités en-veux-tu, en-voila avec tout ce qui trainait en Europe, plongeant son opposant dans une des périodes les plus noires de son existence.

Francis se souvenait encore de cette période où il avait souffert de sa solitude, jusqu'à en devenir fou.

Ce fourbe d'Allemagne avait tenté de détourner son attention vers ses colonies, pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de se venger et de récupérer Alsace et Lorraine.

Il avait voulu le détourner de sa haine, de son esprit revanchard. Mais France avait refusé cette facilité, avait fait instaurer dans ses écoles une propagande antiallemande pour nourrir cette volonté vengeresse. Oui, il avait cultivé ce sentiment.

France ne pouvait pas pardonner à Allemagne d'avoir si habilement profité de sa faiblesse politique pour le tirer plus bas que terre. Cette honteuse humiliation l'avait marqué au fer rouge, parce qu'elle avait achevé sa puissance pourtant monstrueuse.

Mais il s'en était sorti. Oui. Il avait réussi.

La diplomatie française avait montré ses talents et il s'était servi des autres sans remords.

Vengeance.

1871, le moment où l'Europe entière se rangeait derrière l'Allemagne, causant la solitude de la France.

1914, la date de la revanche où l'Europe avait laissé tomber l'Allemagne pour se ranger du côté de la France.

Vengeance.

« Regarde-moi bien, Allemagne. Regarde-moi maintenant, poursuivit le Français avec une lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans ses prunelles bleutées. Mon opportunisme et ma diplomatie sont venus à bout de ta misérable politique. Regarde ce pays que tu as voulu rabaisser, mais qui a su tirer parti de la moindre petite faille de ton système pour remonter la pente. Regarde bien ma puissance, de retour sur le devant de la scène. Regarde-moi ! »

Allemagne n'était que trop d'accord. Ce fut un tour de force comme jamais il n'en avait vu. Comme le poison profite de la baisse immunitaire pour assassiner un organisme, Francis s'était glissé entre toutes les fêlures politiques de son bourreau.

Vengeance.

L'Europe en avait été silencieusement bouche bée, Allemagne en avait payé les frais. Et le voilà ligoté à une chaise, amoché par la guerre, enragé de sa récente défaite.

« Même Italie m'est tombé dans les bras, continua Francis avec un sourire mauvais. Je lui ai fait tourner la tête sous tes yeux impuissants. Tu as ignoré volontairement notre bonne entente, certain que jamais cet adorable latin ne te trahirait. Mais ton erreur aura été ton orgueil. Tu n'as jamais été à l'écoute de l'Italie. Comme pour Russie. Tu as signé des alliances à coup de promesses que tu n'as pas tenues. Ils te demandaient de l'aide, tu fuyais ! Et vois maintenant les conséquences de ton inutilité. Feliciano m'a soutenu, il est tombé dans mes bras et s'y est cramponné. Tu t'es pris à ton propre piège ».

Francis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il voulait tellement lui faire mal comme lui avait eu mal. Alors il le prenait aux sentiments, sachant qu'Italie était, pour Allemagne, une bouffée d'air frais grâce à sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa prévenance. Savoir qu'il avait perdu ça pour cause de vanité, ça le mettait dans une colère noire, comme le désirait le Français.

Oui, Italie avait été son complice Francis avait tiré parti de ses sentiments pour satisfaire son désir de lutter contre Ludwig.

Un tour de force.

O*0~.o.~0*O

« Faible ».

Lilian n'avait pas eu besoin de plus de mots pour exprimer ses pensées. Il se contentait de décrire ce qu'il voyait. Et c'était vrai. Allemagne lui apparaissait comme misérablement faible, pieds et poings liés à une chaise un peu encornée sur un côté, le corps parcourut de blessures datant de la guerre précédente.

Bien entendu, France ne lui avait pas soigné la moindre de ses plaies, pas plus qu'il n'avait appelé un médecin. Il se fichait éperdument de son état.

C'était sa vengeance. Rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait. Qu'il souffre !

« Tu t'es sans doute bien amusé à m'isoler pendant près de quarante ans. Je te tire mon chapeau, Allemagne c'était bien joué. J'en aurais fait de même à ta place ».

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il allait donc payer en conséquence.

Lilian se fichait complètement d'être humainement seul. Cependant, lorsque cela touchait la politique, c'était une autre histoire. Bien qu'un Etat puissant, il s'était rendu compte de l'importance des alliances lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé esseulé, privé de la moindre aide extérieure.

C'était comme si on l'avait enchainé. Et ça, Lilian l'avait en horreur. Il tenait trop à sa liberté de mouvement pour tolérer d'être réduit à l'immobilité et à un état passif.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il était incapable de pardonner à Allemagne.

Il devait être puni pour ça.

La Première Guerre mondiale avait été sa pénitence.

« Comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle solitude, feignit-il de s'intéresser. Bien que minime, elle te permet de deviner approximativement ce que j'ai subi pendant toutes ses années par ta faute. Mais tu es toujours mieux loti que moi, avec ta salope de Nation voisine pour t'épauler dans ta misère. Sauf si elle continue de s'effriter comme elle le fait. J'ai hâte de voir le couple austro-hongrois se détacher, ce sera un spectacle merveilleux ».

Karl jurait n'avoir jamais vu Lilian parler autant en une fois.

La vengeance devait le changer. Lorsque ce petit caprice prendra fin, il retournera à son état habituel, morne, désintéressé et vide. Du coup, c'en était fantastique d'avoir pu le faire sortir de ses gonds durant ces décennies. C'était d'ailleurs la petite fierté personnelle d'Allemagne. Son petit plaisir caché.

Quelle jouissance Karl avait ressenti en le rabaissant pendant quarante ans !

Il avait eu plaisir à le faire souffrir.

Mais lui aussi avait trop subi.

Il savait d'expérience que Lilian n'était pas quelqu'un à énerver, car particulièrement violent et cruel, et que se retrouver sous ses griffes laissait prévoir de gros ennuis en perspective. Car France arrivait toujours, par un moyen ou par un autre, à sortir des situations les plus catastrophiques. Karl se demandait même comment il avait pu penser un instant qu'il brimerait cette puissance pour toujours.

Quelle utopie !

Et quelle désillusion !

« Ton obsession pour mon pays t'a perdu. Tu me craignais tellement que ton cher Bismarck a tout tenté pour que l'on soit alliés et amis, afin de me détourner de mes régions volées. Quel ironie, Allemagne, que de te voir me courir après pendant aussi longtemps, presqu'avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main pour m'acheter. Y croyais-tu seulement ? Tu avais déjà Italie mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de me voler autour comme une mouche-à-merde. Inutile de te poser des questions, c'est ce comportement qui a achevé la résolution d'Italie de renouer avec moi. Il n'aime pas l'infidélité. Je ne te l'ai pas volé, c'est toi qui l'a perdu ».

Cette vérité était douloureuse.

Luciano l'avait trahi à cause de son comportement.

Quoique Lilian ne disait pas toute la vérité. Allemagne savait que l'Italie, comme la Russie, s'était laissé prendre par les finances françaises. A cette époque pays des plus riches du monde, Lilian avait fouetté l'air de billets de banque sous les yeux affamés d'un Russe et d'un Italien en quête de moyens.

Cette vipère de France avait enchainé littéralement ces deux pays avec son argent.

Il n'y avait pas que du système bismarckien dont Lilian avait su déceler les failles. Il en avait été de même pour tous les autres pays directement liés à leur histoire. France leur avait prouvé que l'argent faisait tourner les esprits et qu'on pouvait – disons-le clairement – acheter ses alliances.

Un tour de force des plus phénoménaux.

Saloperie d'hexagone. Saloperie de France. Saloperie de Lilian.

Cet enfoiré qui avait réussi à s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'Italie alors que celui-ci était réputé pour s'en tenir à ses idées sans déviations. Comment lui avait-il fait perdre la tête ? Avait-ce été facile ? Italie nourrissait-il l'idée depuis longtemps ?

L'incertitude mettait Allemagne dans un état de frustration extrême.

Enfoiré de France !

O*0~.o.~0*O

Francis était assez nerveux. L'année 1900 allait pour s'achever et il allait peut-être s'offrir une nouvelle porte de sortie dans cette sale période qui le tuait. Avec Russie comme nouvel allié, il était bien parti pour sortir de son isolement politique, mais rien n'était encore gagné. Bien qu'Ivan ait accepté d'ouvrir les négociations avec lui, le Tsar de Russie et le chancelier Allemand restaient deux personnes extrêmement proches. Seul l'argent leur posait problème, Ludwig étant trop radin pour prêter des sous à son voisin Russe. C'était là que Francis était entré en jeu, riche comme Crésus et en bonnes dispositions pour faire emprunter Ivan.

Quel goût amer Russie devait-il avoir dans la bouche maintenant qu'il était prisonnier de l'or français !

Désormais, toute l'économie soviétique semblait reposer sur les banques françaises, Francis tenait son « allié » à la gorge, comme un chien tenu en laisse. Et même si Ivan avait tenté d'empêcher ça, c'était dorénavant trop tard.

Depuis le traité du 18 août 1892, Russie et France étaient liés.

Le cœur de Francis avait battu à l'extrême lors de la signature. Son plan avait fonctionné, il était en train de se débarrasser littéralement de l'étouffement de la politique bismarckienne. Et grâce à qui ? Grâce à un allié délaissé de l'Allemagne !

Quelle erreur que de négliger un ami lorsque son but est d'isoler un ennemi.

Francis avait toujours eu le chic pour retourner les situations à son avantage. Il savait comment s'approprier chaque faille, il savait manipuler les relations internationales.

Son seul souci, c'était qu'il regrettait très facilement son mauvais comportement. Et souvent, il avait honte de lui-même, de s'être comporté de manière si mauvaise avec des gens, pour la plupart, sympathiques.

Mais ça, c'était encore une histoire auquel il réfléchirait plus tard.

Pour l'heure, France avait rendez-vous avec son cher cadet adoré, Italie, qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de revoir depuis le bazar avec Napoléon.

C'était là que la diplomatie française allait devoir montrer ses talents.

Son but était donc de courtiser l'un des plus fidèles alliés de l'Allemagne. Un gros morceau, en somme, qui ne le rassurait pas. Il savait Italie naïf mais se laisserait-il convaincre, comme Russie, par ses richesses pour signer des traités avec lui ? Francis se sentit un peu mal de devoir en arriver à acheter son petit frère mais il avait suffisamment de rancœur envers l'Europe entière, qui l'avait abandonné sans vergogne, pour passer outre ses états-d'âme.

A l'heure demandée, Feliciano Vergas arriva, courant dans les couloirs comme un enfant retrouvant sa mère après une dure journée d'école. Ne se souciant plus de la maitrise de soi dont il devait faire preuve face à l'ennemi de son allié, Italie se jeta dans les bras de son frère pour l'enlacer fermement.

Même s'il s'attendait à de l'affection, Francis se stupéfia sous cet élan d'amour, car cela faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait pas été embrassé par quelqu'un. Il venait de se découvrir un manque d'affection des plus violents.

Ainsi, il entoura le corps frêle qui s'attachait à lui pour lui rendre cette douce étreinte.

Seuls dans une salle gigantesque dont le meuble principal était une table ronde en plein centre, ils passèrent bien dix minutes à se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Par sa grande taille, Francis laissa son menton reposer sur le sommet du crâne de son cadet, inspirant son parfum gorgé de soleil avec l'impression de le redécouvrir.

L'enthousiasme italien avait un on-ne-sait-quoi de captivant.

« Vee~ ! Fratello ! Je suis tellement, tellement content de te revoir !

_ Moi aussi, Feli. Moi aussi ».

France n'oublia pas le but premier de leur rencontre : il devait s'en faire un allié politique. Il allait donc falloir le mettre dans les meilleures dispositions possibles. Du coup, il instaura d'emblée la présence de surnoms affectifs entre eux, histoire de les rapprocher encore plus.

« Je sais que tu traverses une période difficile, commença Italie en se dérobant un peu de l'étreinte pour le regarder d'un air attristé. Je suis désolé de ne pas être passé te voir. Lorsque Napoléon III est parti, mon pays a pu s'unifier, mais ça a causé une double-crise. Puis j'ai eu besoin d'aide et… et…

_ Et Allemagne t'a tendu la main.

_ Oui…

_ C'est un homme malin. Il a su tirer parti de ta faiblesse malgré le mépris de Bismarck pour ton pays. Même avec un contexte politique complexe, tu aurais pu t'allier avec moi directement et, à nous deux, nous aurions été une menace assez imposante pour l'Allemagne, puisque nous sommes ses voisins directs. C'est uniquement pour ça qu'il a voulu s'allier à toi aussi vite ».

Italie ne répondit rien, sachant que ses propos étaient cruellement vrais.

Mais lui aussi avait tiré parti de cette alliance, il était coupable également de cet isolement de la France. Ce dernier remarqua le petit malaise qui s'était installé dans le regard d'Italie, suffisamment sensible pour regretter son geste.

Francis allait devoir le prendre avec des pincettes.

Et il devait faire ça rapidement, car il avait aussi rendez-vous avec Allemagne juste après qui, à coup sûr, allait encore essayer de lui demander de faire la paix avec lui, pour qu'il renonce à l'Alsace-Lorraine. Peine perdue mais Francis s'amusait à le faire espérer.

« Mon adorable Feli, susurra le Français en lui caressant la tête. Je regrette que nous nous soyons quittés en des termes si… désagréables. Je n'aime pas ce petit conflit qui nous oppose au sujet de la Tripolitaine ».

Italie eut un frisson que Francis sentit.

« Pardonne-moi de mon intolérance, Italie. Je suis venu ici avec tout le désespoir du monde afin de te demander pardon. Echanger, partager, tout cela nous aiderait à enterrer cette période de froid entre nous. Concluons un accord qui nous rendrait tous deux satisfaits, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot, le petit Italien. Il présentait que Francis allait lui demander une alliance en contrepartie de cette histoire de territoire. Malheureusement, il n'était pas prêt à jouer sur deux tableaux à la fois, même si Allemagne lui faisait un peu peur. Cependant, il devait laisser France parler jusqu'au bout. Question de politesse.

« Je renonce définitivement à m'opposer à tes visées sur la Tripolitaine, en échange de quoi… donne-moi carte blanche sur la question du Maroc ».

Là, Feliciano ne put cacher son désarroi.

Le Maroc ?

Francis lui demandait le Maroc en échange de son absence d'implication en Tripolitaine ?

Pas d'alliance ?

Le marché était honnête. Non seulement il leur était bénéfique à tous les deux, mais en plus, il mettrait un terme à leur unique source de désaccord. C'était comme avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

Du coup, Italie balbutia quelques mots, comme quoi il devait réfléchir. Toujours serviable et à l'écoute, Francis réclama un rafraichissement à ses domestiques et invita son frère à s'installer à côté de lui. Sur la table face à eux, un document attendait qu'on le signe. Italie eut beau le lire dans tous les sens, il ne décela aucun piège. Il n'y avait même pas de petits caractères écris en minuscule dans le coin de la page. Tout était clair, net et précis. Un travail de professionnel. Il n'était nulle part question d'alliance.

« Tu es sûr ? demanda tout de même l'Italien. Je m'attendais plutôt à…

_ À une demande d'alliance ?

_ Oui…

_ Allons, Italie. Je ne serais pas ton frère si je te mettais dans une situation si délicate. Je connais ton dévouement et je refuse de te faire ce genre de chantage. Ce monde est bien assez cruel sans qu'on ait besoin d'en rajouter une couche ».

Francis s'en voulut vraiment de mentir de cette façon. Mais il était trop désespéré. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de cet isolement, pour son peuple, pour son avenir. Impossible de continuer comme ça, à sourire le jour et à pleurer la nuit.

La tactique de Francis était simple : il devait jouer sur le long terme. En titillant leur fibre familiale, il espérait tirer parti de la gentillesse de Feliciano, qui pouvait très prochainement changer lui-même de camp. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas l'impression d'avoir été contraint par Francis, mais bien que c'était un choix personnel mûrement réfléchi.

L'Italien signa, le cœur léger, et jeta un regard fraternel à cet homme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années, satisfait qu'ils aient mis fin à cette petite dispute qui les avait éloignée. Francis lui rendit son sourire en ouvrant grand les bras pour quémander un autre câlin. Ce fut avec plaisir qu'ils se réunir à nouveau, riant de bonheur, sincèrement heureux de leurs retrouvailles.

Durant toute cette étreinte, Francis sentit un goût amer dans sa gorge. Il détestait ce qu'il était en train de faire mais ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Il ferait tout pour attirer la pleine sympathie d'Italie. Tout.

Francis l'assit sur ses genoux pour profiter de leur proximité. Ils parlèrent de choses frivoles, comme ils l'avaient tant fait par le passé, se caressant la tête de temps à autres, blaguant alors que Francis n'avait pas le cœur à l'humour. Il se faisait violence. Rire lui était insupportable. Il trouvait ça sale de se conduire avec frivolité alors que son cas était critique. Mais tout cela faisait partie du plan.

S'il avait eu Russie, il pouvait avoir Italie.

Francis ne le sut que plus tard, mais le professionnalisme de Ludwig l'avait fait venir en avance à leur réunion. Il eut alors le déplaisir de voir son Italie aux bras de France, rire aux éclats, enlacés sur une chaise en ressassant un passé perdu. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer la rage qu'il ressenti à voir ça. Ce n'était qu'une scène de retrouvaille comme tant d'autres mais tout ce qui touchait à Francis, dans une période aussi troublé, le mettait dans tous ses états. Allemagne ne voulait pas que Francis ait ne serait-ce que l'esquisse d'un lien avec qui que ce soit. France était sous son joug.

Sans romantisme de mauvais goût, il revendiquait haut et fort que France lui appartenait.

Et Italie était à lui aussi.

Mais il se força à ne voir dans cette étreinte impudique que la manifestation d'amour de deux frères que les circonstances avaient éloignés. Italie ne se détournerait pas de lui, il l'avait dans sa poche.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Lilian s'assit grossièrement sur sa chaise, contemplant avec ennui le document qui trainait sur le grand bureau. Jambes écartés, mains sur les cuisses, il laissait sa cigarette se consumer toute seul, le visage levé vers le lustre de cristal qui jonchait la pièce.

Il était à lui.

Russie était à lui.

Il avait réussi.

Il l'avait enchaîné.

Les futures générations parleront encore longtemps de cette histoire de chaîne d'argent que la France avait attaché à Russie.

Ce dernier avait manqué de le trahir. Il avait essayé. Cuisant échec.

Son Tsar et le Chancelier allemand avaient ressoudés des liens étroits, ces derniers temps, allant jusqu'à passer des vacances ensembles sur un bateau. De fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour reformer une alliance entre eux au détriment de la France.

Ces fils de putes.

Lilian se souvenait de l'allure gênée des Russes qui étaient venus annoncer aux diplomates Français que leur alliance avec la Russie était finie, juste parce que môsieur le Tsar en avait décidé ainsi, malgré toutes les protestations et inquiétudes des ministres. Lilian y avait été, à cette réunion entre les diplomates Français et Russes. Viktor aussi. Ils s'étaient contemplés en silence, n'étant tous les deux pas hommes à montrer leurs pensées. Mais il était plus qu'évident que Russie était heureux de se débarrasser de lui.

Qu'il croyait !

Lilian en riait intérieurement.

« Nous sommes désolés, s'excusèrent encore les diplomates russes. Mais notre alliance a été brisée par ce nouveau traité sorti de nulle part et… et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Le Tsar est la tête pensante des alliances, alors vous comprenez…

_ Nous comprenons parfaitement, coupa Lilian avec un très léger sourire carnassier. Il n'y a aucun problème, messieurs ».

Par un regard, Lilian vit qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde avec ses diplomates. Il n'avait fait que dire en premier ce qu'eux se préparaient à dire.

Russie avait écarquillé les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi France le prenait aussi bien, ni pourquoi il souriait avec cet air si mauvais. Le traité était rompu, il devrait hurler, demander des comptes, faire appel. Mais rien. Lilian le regardait avec ce petit sourire suffisant qu'il haïssait tant.

France commença à partir, s'allumant une cigarette au passage, mais il s'arrêta après trois pas en direction de la sortie, soufflant un halo de fumée vers le plafond, puis il se retourna vers les diplomates, appréciant le silence qui les entourait.

« Par contre, il va falloir que l'on règle au plus vite cette histoire de dettes, messieurs.

_ P-pardon ? demandèrent les Russes.

_ Eh bien, puisque le traité est devenu caduque, les prêts que la France a fait la Russie devront être restitués, comme il était écris dans nos contrats. La somme est rude, j'espère que ça ira pour vous, feignit-il de plaindre. J'espère aussi que les intérêts ne vous sembleront pas insurmontables. Combien avez-vous emprunté à mes manques, déjà… ? N'était-ce pas 125 millions de roubles, par hasard ? Ah non, c'est vrai… les 125 millions n'étaient que l'emprunt de 1888, il y en a eu tellement d'autres depuis… »

Russie retint un élan de rage en comprenant la manœuvre de son camarade.

Francis avait tout prévu !

La Russie était incapable de restituer quoi que ce soit ! Si la France demandait un remboursement immédiat, cela signerait l'implosion totale de la Russie. Une crise comme jamais aucun Etat n'en avait subi, toutes périodes confondues. Cela signifierait donc…

… la mort de la Russie.

Tout simplement.

« Euh… Nous… Euhm… Vous permettez que nous retournions voir le Tsar ? implora précipitamment le diplomate Russe. Il faudrait que l'on… que l'on organise une réunion entre nous pour discuter de tout ça.

_ Je vous en prie, messieurs, sourit Lilian avec moquerie ».

Russie était hors de lui.

France avait la main mise sur lui. Il lui avait passé un collier autour du coup, une « chaîne d'argent » qui entravait ses mouvements. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir par cette vile technique ?

Le pire pour Viktor, c'était son impuissance face à ce piège. Lilian avait littéralement sa vie entre les mains, il le tenait.

Il le tenait !

Cette alliance était initialement une aubaine pour les finances russes, mais était devenue une épée de Damoclès, un décompte jusqu'à sa mort. Le seul moyen de se débarrasser de la France, c'était de le rembourser. Sauf que ce salop s'était arrangé pour prêter, prêter et prêter encore plus chaque jour, lui proposant des accords alléchants. Jamais Russie ne rembourserait cette somme. Jamais.

Il était devenu esclave.

Lilian, comme chaque fois qu'il souriait, ne témoignait d'aucune sympathie, d'aucune humanité. Son sourire était déformé d'amertume et de haine. Depuis la période napoléonienne, un certain froid s'était installé entre eux. Russie, pour ses intérêts financiers, avait passé outre son aversion pour la République et avait fini par accepter une alliance avec France.

Quelle erreur !

Tout le monde en Europe – sauf Angleterre – évitait toute alliance avec ce malade mental.

Russie venait de se souvenir pourquoi.

Lilian était un poison.

Il avait eu Russie.

Et maintenant, il allait convoiter Italie.

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, Lilian se souvint d'où il était et qui il attendait. La mécanique était en marche, il commençait à nouer des liens avec les pays voisins. Attirer Italie allait être une tâche ardue mais France était déterminé. Ce n'était pas son point fort mais Lilian allait devoir se faire violence et jouer avec les relations de son frère latin. Surtout, il allait devoir l'amener à penser qu'il était un meilleur parti qu'Allemagne.

Le pas caractéristique des bottines italiennes frappèrent le sol dans un rythme soutenu.

Sans vraiment regarder l'entrée en scène de Luciano, Lilian tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, brouillant temporairement leurs visions. Puis la fumée se dissipa et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

Debout face à lui, en conquérant, Italie le jonchait de sa prestance, le regard à la fois assuré et railleur. Son visage, un peu mât de ses expéditions en plein soleil, ne trahissait pas sa crainte politique. Italie était fort et savait se camoufler. Pourtant, la tension entre Allemagne et France avait un impact sur l'ensemble du continent, avec cette angoisse qu'un nouveau conflit éclate et vienne les obliger à se battre à leur tour. Pourtant, l'air du temps voulait ça, c'était indiscutable.

« Très cher France, sourit narquoisement Italie. Je dois tout de même t'apprécier un minimum pour venir jusqu'ici à ta demande. Angleterre me tuerait s'il l'apprenait. J'espère donc que, comme d'habitude, tu resteras silencieux sur nos entrevues non-officielles.

_ Suis-je connu pour crier ce genre de chose à qui mieux-mieux ?

_ Non, certes. C'est une aubaine pour moi que tu sois d'un genre si discret. Mais soit, passons au vif du sujet avant qu'Allemagne ne vienne te voir encore une fois. J'ai cru comprendre de Prusse qu'il venait souvent chez toi ».

Cette dernière phrase cachait une once de jalousie à peine voilée.

« Je m'en passerais volontiers, renchérit Lilian en tirant une bouffée de cigarette. Il veut à tout prix que je perde ma volonté de vengeance. Ridicule.

_ Nous sommes bien d'accord. Je déteste cette partie orgueilleuse de sa personne. Mon Karl a beaucoup changé depuis la fin de cette guerre, il a peur. Il a peur que tu ne te réveilles et que tu lui foutes un coup de pied au cul en représailles. Napoléon a laissé des marques indélébiles.

_ Je vais en entendre parler longtemps de celui-là…

_ Les joies des empereurs conquérants~ ! Passons plutôt au vif du sujet, mon cher France. Nous sommes là pour entamer quelques négociations, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Que me proposes-tu ?

_ Carte blanche sur la Tripolitaine contre le Maroc.

_ Hum… C'est honnête.

_ Très bien, ça nous simplifiera les choses.

_ Cependant…, reprit Italie d'un ton taquin. Je m'attendais à… »

Il se pencha vers France, qui lui était toujours assis sur sa chaise avec sa cigarette à la bouche, jambes écartées et bras croisés avec désinvolture.

« … disons quelque chose…

L'Italien glissa se positionner sur les cuisses de son voisin latin, les bras passés autour de son cou.

« … de plus sale ».

France lutta de toutes ses forces contre sa répugnance des contacts physiques – plutôt habitué à la caresse unique d'Angleterre.

« Je pensais que ton but à cette entrevue serait… »

Luciano lui caressa le visage d'une main, le regard mauvais et faussement interrogateur.

« … de faire une crasse à Allemagne ».

Toujours dans sa volonté de se mettre l'Italie dans la poche, Lilian décroisa les bras et fit l'effort de poser ses mains sur les hanches impudiques de son camarade.

« C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? demanda-t-il.

_ Eh bien… Je te l'ai dit, cher France… Allemagne m'insupporte par son caractère trop orgueilleux. Il m'oublie, me délaisse et me trahis. J'attends toujours son aide mais il traine. Pourtant il devrait savoir que notre alliance n'est que question d'intérêts. Si je n'en trouve aucun… il me faut réagir.

_ Tu comptes te servir de moi pour le faire enrager ?

_ Je sais que ça te plairait aussi. Une bonne vieille vengeance affective pour le faire réagir~… Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ J'en suis si tu signes ce contrat d'échange.

_ Etrange que tu ne m'ordonnes pas de signer un contrat d'alliance. Que caches-tu pour faire ainsi trainer les choses ?

_ Je ne peux pas brusquer ton pays, tu le sais bien.

_ Une tactique sur du long-terme ? J'adore qu'on me courtise comme ça… Un peu plus et je vais tomber sous ton charme ».

Lilian lui envoya un regard sceptique.

« Ahaha ! Je plaisante voyons~ ! Personne à part Oliver ne veut de toi ! Et puis, j'ai déjà Karl, même s'il mérite une fessée pour son comportement. J'ai hâte que toi et moi entamions les négociations, laisse-moi juste le temps de préparer mes dirigeants et, en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, je serais devenu ton ami ».

 _Mon jouet_ , pensa plutôt Lilian mais il se retint de dire tout haut qu'il avait la ferme intention de se moquer d'Italie.

« Je ferais un effort quant à notre relation, cher France. J'avoue qu'il y a quelques chose de jouissif à s'approprier quelque chose qu'Angleterre pensait détenir pour lui seul. Et en me vengeant d'Allemagne d'un même élan, j'ai l'impression de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Sans parler de ton absence d'implication dans mes visées coloniales~. C'est Noël avant l'heure ! »

France ne dit rien, observant celui qu'il avait réussi à attirer dans ses filets. La mauvaise entente entre Karl et Luciano lui aura été bénéfique puisque cet imbécile d'Italie était prêt à se jeter à corps perdu sur lui, tout ça pour une question de fierté mal placée. La faiblesse de ses voisins dégoûta Lilian mais il n'en dit rien, observant son frère latin parler et rire sur ses genoux, les mains fermement agrippés à sa chemise alors qu'il basculait en arrière. Lilian ne tint pas rigueur que le jeune homme allait lui arracher les vêtements avec ce genre de manœuvre. A la place, il tira encore une bouffée de cigarette puis souffla la fumée sur le côté afin de ne pas déranger son futur allié.

Puisqu'il était aussi euphorique, mieux valait le laisser dans son délire et ramasser les profits de sa bêtise.

Arrivé plus tôt que prévu, Karl fut figé net lorsqu'il aperçut, derrière la porte entrouverte d'une salle de réunion, son Italie aux bras de la France, riant alors que l'autre fumait avec désinvolture.

Luciano savait que Lilian n'aimait pas les contacts physiques.

Alors pourquoi le touchait-il ainsi et pourquoi l'autre se laissait-il faire ?

Que mijotaient-ils ?

« Oui mais, voyez-vous, dans une union heureuse, le mari ne doit pas se mettre la tête à l'envers si sa femme fait un innocent tour de valse avec un autre » avait dit le chancelier von Bülow en avril 1901, après avoir été témoin du rapprochement plus qu'évident de l'Italie et de la France. Il tentait de rassurer l'opinion, se montrant particulièrement optimiste, malgré le négativisme du chef de l'Etat-major Allemand.

« L'Allemagne aura toute l'armée française sur le dos, sans qu'une partie de cette armée soit retenue sur la frontière des Alpes », avait-il répliqué.

Karl était d'accord avec ce dernier mais se refusait à penser ça. Il voulait croire qu'Italie ne le trahirait pas. Sûrement jouait-il l'agent-double auprès de Lilian afin de lui soutirer quelques avantages.

Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Jamais un petit pays affaibli comme l'Italie n'oserait trahir l'alliance faite avec le pays le plus puissant d'Europe, la grande Allemagne réunifiée !

Non, Italie était toujours son allié. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais remis en doute leur traité.

Ce n'était qu'une feinte. Un tour de valse pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Et France la sentirait passer lorsqu'elle lui retombera dessus.

* * *

 **J'espère que les alternances entre les différentes périodes historiques ne vous perdront pas. Dites-le-moi, sinon.**

 **Donc, un chapitre sur deux aura lieu dans le « passé », ce qui inclut tout ce qui a eu lieu avant le mariage Franco-allemand, et l'autre moitié aura lieu dans le monde contemporain, après le mariage.**

 **Je pense que ce qui va être le plus dur à situer, c'est la première partie dans le passé. Je vais essayer de mettre le plus d'indications temporaires et scénaristiques possibles pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas (parce que niveau période complexe, on est au niveau casse-couille).**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

 **Biz' !**


	3. Trahison justifiée

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! Et merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favori !**

 **Ici, on revient dans le monde contemporain. J'espère que le drama ne va pas vous dégouter, ou vous gêner. Je sais que cette histoire peut paraitre un peu embarrassante pour diverses raisons. (^.^'') Merci d'avances à ceux qui tiendront.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture malgré tout!**

* * *

 **Chapitre III :**

Dix ans s'étaient passés depuis le mariage franco-allemand.

Dix longues années d'un silence sordide.

Ce fut embarrassant à avouer mais Arthur manquait énormément à Francis. Ils ne se parlaient plus pour autre chose que pour se disputer en salle de réunion. Dans les couloirs, leurs regards s'évitaient, alors que leurs cœurs battaient toujours autant l'un pour l'autre. Cependant, il était impossible pour Francis de renoncer à sa promesse. Depuis la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il avait pris la décision de faire de son mieux pour ne plus sombrer dans pareil conflit.

Il y avait eu bien trop de mort, bien trop d'horreur pour toute son existence.

Il était obligé de mettre ses sentiments de côté et de renouer avec Allemagne. Et ça l'emmerdait qu'Arthur soit profondément incapable de voir ça. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre tout l'enjeu qui se cachait derrière cette décision ? Pourquoi était-il aussi égocentré ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il souffrait plus que lui ?

Sans parler des marques que la guerre lui avait laissé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à regarder Ludwig dans les yeux. Il avait l'impression que contempler son regard le ferait revenir en arrière, dans cette cellule où son corps… où son corps…

La main sur la bouche, Francis eut un haut-le-cœur et passa aux toilettes pour se passer un peu d'eau sur la figure.

Il ne pouvait même plus diaboliser Ludwig pour ce qui s'était passé.

Lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilité.

C'était d'ailleurs ça le plus révoltant. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il ne pouvait rien dire à personne, tant parce qu'il avait honte que parce qu'il l'avait provoqué. Ou plutôt, c'était Vichy qui s'était emparé de lui. Dans une guerre, il n'y avait hélas quasiment jamais de méchant ni de gentil. Tout le monde avait sa part de responsabilités.

Le véritable emmerdement de cette histoire venait du fait qu'au moment où Francis avait le plus besoin de lui, Arthur l'avait complètement laissé tomber.

Et Allemagne souffrait de la même chose à cause d'Italie.

Les autres Etats regardaient ça avec tristesse, n'osant pas interférer dans une situation si complexe où, certainement, ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Même Autriche faisait profil bas alors qu'il avait été directement impliqué dans le conflit.

En fait, plus personne ne se regardait dans les yeux.

Francis arriva dans la salle du meeting, accueillit par le même silence depuis dix ans, avant qu'Espagne, comme d'habitude, n'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère en s'accaparant toute l'attention de son frère latin pour discuter de sujets divers.

Prusse ne leur parlait plus.

Aussi génialissime puisse-t-il être, le Prussien avait des remords. Pourtant, il était absolument nécessaire à Francis. C'était son ami, son meilleur ami, avec Antonio, tous les trois. Amputé d'un, leur groupe n'était plus rien. Gilbert lui manquait terriblement. Mais Francis n'osait pas aller vers lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire, se devinant incapable de supporter son regard. Gil aussi serait incapable de planter ses prunelles dans les siennes.

Cette situation était détestable.

Francis ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir et pris place à son siège habituel, s'offrant le loisir d'observer la salle sans que personne ne le dérange. Il savait que personne ne le dérangerait. Personne n'oserait l'approcher. Personne n'osait l'approcher.

Sauf si Arthur se voyait mue d'une soudaine et habituelle envie de lui casser les pieds en l'insultant sur son pays et sa culture. De toute façon, lorsqu'ils se parlaient, ce n'était que pour se dire ce genre de choses. Elle était loin l'époque des « je t'aime ».

Dix ans.

Et Arthur, à côté de lui, qui lisait ses fiches sans un regard pour lui. Sa tête s'était même tournée un peu plus à l'opposé depuis qu'il avait pris place à ses côtés. Puérile manière de l'ignorer.

Italie aussi faisait semblant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Sauf que contrairement à Angleterre, le voir faire la gueule était anormal. Puis par un hasard quelconque, leurs yeux se croisèrent et, immédiatement, Feliciano rougit puis retourna s'occuper d'autre chose. Romano avait capté l'échange, mais ne put que soupirer en croisant les bras, ne supportant pas de voir son frère jumeau se faire autant de mal et son grand frère latin subir la solitude sentimentale qu'il avait pourtant fui toute sa vie.

C'était risible, d'ailleurs.

La politique d'Otto von Bismarck avait isolée la France. Maintenant, c'était tous ses proches qui l'isolaient. Pourtant, la Première Guerre mondiale avait été une sorte de revanche à cet isolement. Alors pourquoi recommençaient-ils en commettant les mêmes erreurs ? L'Histoire ne servait donc à rien ?

L'heure du _meeting_ approcha, les derniers arrivèrent.

Parmi eux, Allemagne. Allemagne qui était entré en silence, l'allure noble et sérieuse qu'on lui connaissait, son porte-document sous le bras et le costume impeccable. A son entrée, les conversations se firent plus timides, dans des chuchotements un peu gênés. Feliciano avait tressaillit, ça n'avait échappé à personne, mais il fit comme si de rien était, plus pour s'auto-persuader que tout allait bien que pour passer pour fort. Italie se fichait pas mal de ce qu'on pensait de lui. Sauf quand ça touchait Allemagne, c'était le seul dont l'avis l'intéressait. Il refusait de passer pour un faiblard devant lui.

Francis baissa les yeux sur sa trousse et en sortit un vieux stylo qu'il laissa reposer sur son bloc-notes. Les autres partirent s'asseoir par petites saccades, et lorsqu'ils furent tous en place, la réunion put débuter.

Le sujet n'était guère intéressant. Avant de rentrer dans des discussions qui provoqueraient toute sorte d'incidents diplomatiques, on commençait par parler de choses assez frivoles, un peu comme une mise-en-bouche.

Face à lui, Francis étudiait discrètement Allemagne, pris dans son discours, avançant des arguments que certains contraient, d'autres appréciaient. Mais on était encore loin des réunions vigoureuses où des cris se superposaient pour se faire entendre. Peut-être était-ce dû à la gêne omniprésente.

De toute façon, ils étaient tous bloqués dans cet hôtel particulier pour une grosse semaine. C'était toujours comme ça, depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Pour vivre dans un monde en paix, il fallait être à l'écoute les uns des autres, il fut donc décidé qu'à chaque semestre, une semaine de réunion serait organisée entre toutes les Nations. Depuis dix ans, ce n'était à leurs yeux qu'une semaine de torture. Ceux qui ne voulaient pas se voir étaient forcés de se côtoyer et l'ambiance en prenait un grand coup.

« Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée d'Allemagne, contra Angleterre en claquant la langue. La dernière fois qu'une idée pareille a vu le jour, c'était à cause de cette enflure de Napoléon III. De toute façon, ce projet est irréalisable, _Germany_. Personne ne se mettra d'accord.

_ Parce que tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté, soupira France. C'est une question de paix entre les différents pays de l'Europe.

_ _Shut up_ , France. _I am speaking with Germany._ _Not you_.

_ Vous comprenez pourquoi je me suis oppose à son entrée dans l'Union Européenne?

_ C'est bon, France…, soupira Allemagne. Laisse-moi défendre notre projet. De toute façon, Angleterre et toi n'êtes jamais d'accord, alors mieux vaut que ce soit moi.

_ Comme tu veux ».

Voilà en quoi consistait un schéma de discussion normal entre eux.

France ou Allemagne proposait quelque chose.

Angleterre refusait.

France et Angleterre se disputaient.

Allemagne intervenait.

France se taisait.

L'inverse était également vrai. Il arrivait que Francis demande explicitement à Allemagne de le laisser gérer quelque chose et, automatiquement, le germanique se taisait et le laissait faire. Arthur n'en pouvait plus de les voir agir comme un couple aimant, en pleine confiance, à l'écoute l'un de l'autre, alors que lui passait pour le méchant de l'histoire.

Et qu'ils avaient l'air faible à toujours s'écouter sans se regarder dans les yeux ! On eut dit deux petits chiots timorés incapables de se défendre et devant toujours compter sur l'autre. Pitoyables et velléitaires, voilà à quoi Arthur les assimilaient tous les deux. Surtout Francis.

Et ce projet qu'ils avaient montés tous les deux, comme un petit couple de retraités, c'était à pleurer de niaiserie.

Une monnaie européenne ? Pour la paix ? Foutaises !

Elle n'était bonne qu'à les enchainer les uns aux autres.

Ainsi, Arthur snoba toute la réunion, se permettant quelques insultes à son voisin de temps à autre, et il attendit nerveusement de pouvoir quitter la salle. Il voulait retourner dans sa chambre d'hôtel et s'y enfermer, loin de tout, parce qu'il était las d'en vouloir autant à Allemagne et France. Il était las des conséquences de ces deux foutues guerres. De ces « trois » foutues guerres, mêmes.

Aux environs de dix-huit heures, Allemagne mit fin à la discussion, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, pressé d'aller diner et se coucher.

La réunion était finie, c'était désormais le temps libre, le moment que Francis redoutait le plus. C'était le moment des commérages, le moment où les langues se déliaient pour analyser la moindre action ou parole ayant été dite ou fait durant la journée. Le moment où, comme le jour de son mariage, il avait été une simple bête de foire, soumis aux plaintes des autres.

Il quitta vite la pièce, préférant aller s'enterrer dans une des salles de repos mises à leur disposition.

C'était un hôtel spécial, utilisable pour eux seuls. Chaque Etat avait fait l'effort d'en bâtir un afin de recevoir tout ce beau monde et, à une ou deux variables près, tous les bâtiments étaient fondés de la même manière.

Une salle de réunion où s'enterrer, au rez-de-chaussée, à l'opposé du restaurant.

Des chambres aux étages 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6, toutes identiques avec deux jeux de clés.

Des dizaines de salles de repos où commérer au premier étage, sur des canapés crème la plupart du temps.

Et ça, tous les semestres.

En temps normal, Francis aurait adoré profiter de ce cadre pour emmerder le monde avec ses deux meilleurs amis, profiter de la présence de ses enfants et frères, mais venir était devenu un supplice cyclique. Il avait l'impression que ça vie était devenue une partition du musique réglée à la note près. Et quelle horrible mélodie se jouait à ses oreilles !

Il décida de jeûner jusqu'à ce que tous les autres soient retournés dans leur chambre. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était manger avec eux et dans le bruit. Il resterait donc dans cette salle, prisonnier en huit clos avec sa mémoire, à regarder par la fenêtre si le soleil allait enfin disparaitre de sa vue.

Il attendit. Attendit. Attendit. Attendit.

Il pensait à Arthur, puis se débarrassait de son image lorsque ça lui faisait trop mal.

Il continuait d'attendre, encore et encore.

Il n'avait même pas faim.

Mais il se fit violence lorsque l'horloge afficha « 21h30 », certain qu'il ne devait plus rester grand monde au restaurant. Et en effet, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il voyait que la salle de restauration, aux larges baies vitrées, était presque vide. A l'étage des salles de repos, il n'y avait plus personne, les Nations montant directement vers leur chambre.

Sachant que les ascenseurs allaient être remplis d'individus montant, il préféra faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers les escaliers de secours.

Oui, il en était à ce point-là.

Souvent, il avait l'impression que son anneau d'alliance lui brûlait le doigt, toujours pour lui rappeler dans quoi il s'était engagé et ce qu'il avait perdu en contrepartie. Il n'en parlait même pas à Ludwig. A part pour se demander leur avis sur tel ou tel problème politique, ils ne se parlaient pas. Sauf devant leurs dirigeants, ils restaient très proches physiquement et offraient une chambre d'amis sous leur toit, sans omettre de bien le dire devant les chefs à coup de « mais bien sûr qu'on s'entend bien ! D'ailleurs, il vient dormir à la maison, n'est-ce pas génial ? »

Quelle hypocrisie…

Au moins, Francis n'avait pas à partager son lit, dans les deux sens du terme.

C'était peut-être stupide et fleur bleue mais il conservait en lui l'espoir que cette virginité temporaire ravirait Arthur s'il l'apprenait. Car oui, il se préservait pour lui (depuis le temps, il l'avait reconnu). De toute façon, comme il n'avait plus le cœur à l'amour, il avait perdu de son charme. Son sourire de tombeur, surtout. Il ne souriait plus. Et s'il souriait, c'était par convenance ou politesse obligée.

Arthur lui manquait.

A marcher dans ce couloir lumineux, Francis fut ébloui par les lustres violents lorsqu'il leva fatalement la tête vers le ciel. Un soupir de désespoir lui échappa mais il continua à se diriger vers les escaliers, pressé d'aller faire semblant de manger.

Sous le son à demi-étouffé de ses bottines sur le tapis de velours, le silence s'imposait en maître absolu. C'était toujours plus appréciable que les commérages des Nations.

Cependant, son délicieux silence fut brisé lorsqu'il entendit un léger cri.

Toujours un peu nerveux lorsqu'un événement imprévu arrivait, il fit volte-face pour observer les deux chemins possibles du couloir, à la recherche d'un danger. Ne voyant rien arriver, il entama une autre série de pas, aux aguets et l'oreille tendue.

Au bout de quelques mètres, il entendit autre chose, un son faible et rythmé. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer son origine tout en ayant l'impression que ça lui rappelait un bout de son passé. Le problème c'était qu'après avoir vécu un millénaire, il était incapable de se souvenir d'absolument tout.

Puisqu'il était dans ce couloir depuis déjà un bon moment, la lumière automatique le quitta. S'il revoulait de la lumière, il allait devoir retrouver un interrupteur.

Mal à l'aise dans le noir complet à cause de quelques mauvais souvenirs plutôt récents, il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver le mur puis glissa ses mains dessus sur toute la longueur, doucement, attendant que le bout de plastique qu'était l'interrupteur ne se glisse de lui-même sous ses doigts.

Sa marche l'amena devant une autre salle de repos, devant laquelle il était « obligé » d'y avoir un bouton pour allumer.

Mais c'était sans compter les bruits.

Car c'était de cette salle-ci dont ils provenaient.

Francis les distingua mieux, les jugeant assez langoureux, dans le sens où ils étaient espacés les uns des autres. Il se demanda si quelqu'un n'était pas en train de pleurer seul dans cette pièce, à coup de sanglots et de larmes chaudes. Son alarme interne de papa se réveilla et il eut la curiosité de pousser la porte déjà entrouverte.

Eclairés à la lueur d'une lampe négligemment posée sur la table basse, deux silhouettes se distinguaient à travers les ombres.

Une violente, insondable et terrible envie de vomir s'empara du Français lorsqu'il comprit ce à quoi il était en train d'assister.

Il voyait deux silhouettes enlacées sur le large canapé blanc, en flagrant délit pendant une union charnelle.

Inde.

Angleterre.

La flèche de la trahison lui perça le cœur en son centre et son estomac se noua immédiatement. Francis demeurait là, main sur la bouche pour retenir son aversion, avec la sensation dérangeante de sentir des larmes lui monter aux yeux, tant par le choc que par la tristesse.

Les deux coupables étaient de profil, face à lui, Arthur recevant en lui le sexe de son compagnon qui, pour faciliter leur entreprise, lui avait relevé une jambe en équerre. De son bras crispé, le britannique gardait son amant près de lui, entravant sa nuque pour qu'il continue d'embrasser sa tête et ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il arrivait même qu'Arthur se dévisse un peu le cou afin de faire se rencontrer leurs quatre lèvres. Inde se montrait incroyable doux, un léger sourire bien mystérieux aux lèvres, comme on le lui connaissait.

Le corps d'Arthur suffisait à camoufler celui d'Inde, qui glissait en lui dans une lenteur presque mesquine, d'où les cris écartés. Son sexe pointait, parfois cajolé sous les attentions de la main de l'Indien, qui savait se repaître du moindre cri qu'il recevait.

« _India… India… Don't stop… It feels… good… If you continue… like that…_ _I will… forget… Yes… India…_ »

L'interpellé lui sourit tendrement, déposant ses lèvres contre sa joue puis poussa encore plus fort ses coups de bassins, s'attirant des râles érotiques et des « _yes_ » répétitifs.

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, Francis se recula de la porte. Il n'avait observé que vingt secondes de leur étreinte et il avait pourtant l'impression d'y être resté vingt ans. La vision d'horreur de cette infidélité lui glaça le sang et le fit chanceler jusqu'à sa chambre, où il laissa tomber toute prétention d'aller dîner. Le visage de pur extase de l'Anglais lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, le hantait, lui faisait mal. Il se demandait pourquoi on lui faisait subir ça. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez souffert. Il jugeait injuste de s'être préservé par amour pendant qu'Arthur se donnait du plaisir dans les bras d'un autre, d'une ancienne colonie avec qui il avait déjà forniqué à coup sûr.

Quelle injustice.

Mais pourquoi Diable Arthur avait-il fait ça ? Alors qu'il était encore amoureux de lui (ou tout du moins, c'était ce que s'obligeait à croire Francis alors que le doute s'installait en lui).

Trahi.

Puis Francis pensa que malgré leur amour, ils ne s'étaient jamais mis officiellement en couple. Ils n'avaient aucune obligation l'un envers l'autre. Aucun droit. Après tout, Francis était marié, lui. Sauf que lui, c'était par contrainte. Or, Arthur avait choisi chacun de ses actes.

Il se jouait de la situation.

Arthur se jouait de leur situation. « Tu me trompes en te mariant ? Eh bien vois que moi aussi, je peux me détourner de toi », semblait-il lui dire.

Parce qu'Arthur ne voulait pas comprendre que Francis n'avait pas eu le choix.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas en position de réclamer la chasteté d'Angleterre.

Il n'était… rien.

Il n'était rien pour lui.

Personne ne serait choqué si, le lendemain, on leur annonçait qu'Angleterre et Inde sortaient ensembles. On les féliciterait, même. Parce que c'était normal : après tout, ils étaient célibataires tous deux.

Mais sentimentalement, c'était révoltant !

Francis était dégoûté.

Il se déshabilla en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et glissa sous la douche, les yeux clos, recherchant une quiétude qu'il aurait encore plus de mal à trouver. Il était complètement seul. Complètement isolé du monde.

Comme en 1871.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Lorsque Lilian se réveilla, ce matin-ci, il avait pressentit que ce serait une pure journée de merde, avec la bonne vielle théorie des cumules qui fait que quand il t'arrive une merde, elle n'est jamais seule. Oui, Lilian avait toujours eu du flair pour sentir quand on allait lui baiser sa journée. N'oublions pas qu'il avait survécu à cet infâme Angleterre conquérante avec plus ou moins de facilité.

Le simple fait de penser à Angleterre dès le matin lui cassa les couilles.

En retard de dix minutes sur l'heure habituelle de son réveil, il s'extirpa gauchement de son lit et passa vite fait à la douche, snobant son reflet monstrueux. Plus dans l'optique de perdre du temps que par réel souci de l'hygiène, il lava lentement, très lentement ses cheveux, pensant qu'il devrait un jour s'en débarrasser pour véritablement trancher avec le « lui » d'avant.

A la sortie de la douche, il observa ses jambes dans le miroir, dont les cicatrices avaient enfin décidées de s'effacer. C'était le cas un peu partout sur son corps, d'ailleurs. Avec un peu de patience, il aurait bientôt le loisir d'enterrer cette partie curieuse de son existence.

Sauf que sa mémoire était ineffaçable, elle.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir de sa période vichyste, qu'il avait détesté pour l'avoir percé à jour. N'ayant plus été lui-même, il avait perdu le contrôle total de son corps, de ses pensées, et ça, ça, c'était insupportable pour lui. France était accro au contrôle, à sa liberté, à son indépendance. Il détestait être soumis à autre chose qu'à sa volonté propre. C'était pour ça, principalement, qu'il avait maudit Vichy.

Vichy était un autre qui s'était emparé de lui.

Quelle insulte !

Personne n'avait le droit de s'approprier son corps !

Personne !

Surtout pas un petit nouveau sorti de nulle part qui ne pensait qu'à sauver son cul.

Putain de Seconde Guerre mondiale…

France se para d'une chemise foncée, d'un pantalon et d'une paire de chaussures assortie, à tel point qu'on le croirait revenu du cimetière. Ou plutôt qu'il y allait. Ce qui était le cas, dans un sens. Les _meetings_ n'étaient que des moments d'ennuis et de souffrances inutiles, tout juste bon à les diviser encore plus. Lilian préférait de loin la belle époque où le courriel faisait tout le travail et, au pire, on organisait une petite entrevue individuelle pour discuter au calme. Là, il n'était plus question de calme.

Et Lilian ne jurait que par le calme.

Une fois prêt, il s'obligea à sortir de sa chambre d'hôtel, s'allumant une cigarette au passage malgré le panneau interdisant cette action. On le soumettait tellement à diverses règles idiotes qu'il avait envie de s'autoriser quelques digressions de temps à autres. Et au pire, ça déclencherait juste l'alarme incendie, ce qui n'était pas atroce en soi.

D'une démarche lente et brutale, Lilian arriva dans la salle, mains dans les poches, clope au bec et cernes sous les yeux, comme d'habitude.

Bon, il n'avait qu'un quart d'heure de retard, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. D'ailleurs, chez lui, ça s'appelait le « quart d'heure de politesse », alors qu'on ne vienne pas le faire chier. Chaque pays a sa culture.

Et en plus, il était loin d'être le dernier.

Allemagne, entre autre, manquait à l'appel. Ce n'était pas anormal, il s'arrangeait toujours pour arriver avec vingt minutes de retard, vingt-cinq tout au plus.

France, les mains dans les poches, prit place aux côtés d'Oliver, comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard mitigé. Oui, comme d'habitude.

Angleterre n'abandonnait jamais complétement un projet. Même si France lui avait fait comprendre explicitement qu'il ne trahirait pas Allemagne, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. C'était pour cette raison qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, l'Anglais se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme pour se retenir de quelque chose, tout en le regardant parfois langoureusement. Ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre qu'il avait envie de lui.

Pour tout ce qui touchait au désir et à la sexualité, Oliver n'avait absolument aucune subtilité. Et il n'avait jamais été à ce point obligé de se retenir depuis qu'il avait commencé à convoiter son voisin d'Outre-Manche (c'est-à-dire très tôt dans sa vie). Cette situation devait lui faire tout drôle, mais Lilian se refusait à le prendre en pitié. Surtout pas cette fripouille d'Anglais.

« _My dear Lilian_ …, tenta-t-il d'une petite voix timide.

_ …

_ _My cute love_ …, continua-t-il à voix basse pour que personne n'intercepte leur échange.

_ …

_ _How are you, sweety…_ ? insista-t-il nerveusement devant ce mutisme forcé.

_ …

_ _Please, answer…,_ implora-t-il avec les yeux brillants.

_ … »

Mais c'est qu'il allait presque lui faire pitié !

Avec un gros juron intérieur, France croisa les bras, plus énervé encore qu'à son réveil, et il continua de fuir le regard désespéré de son voisin blessé. Du plus loin qu'il le connaissait, France n'avait jamais vu son camarade aussi… désespéré. Même dans ses pires moments, Angleterre gardait des mimiques qu'on lui connaissait. Soit il souriait de toutes ses dents par autodérision, soit il boudait gentiment en piétinant deux ou trois cadavres.

Mais là, il était vraiment bouleversé.

L'ennui, c'était que France ne pouvait pas se montrer attentif avec lui, car ça lui donnerait de faux espoirs. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se divertir avec lui comme ils le faisaient si souvent avant, au moins par sens des responsabilités. S'il jouait sur deux plans à la fois, avec Allemagne et Angleterre, il aurait l'impression d'avoir perdu son honneur, qui était bien la dernière valeur qui lui restait. Puis, rien que pour sa santé mentale, il ne devait pas s'enticher de lui, peu importe tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu par le passé. Angleterre n'avait été qu'un compagnon de baise des bons jours, un camarade de tuerie dans ses sauts d'humeur et un rival qui le faisait vivre. Oui, il l'avait amusé pendant des années. Mais maintenant, l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade.

Tant pis pour les sentiments d'Angleterre.

Tant pis pour ce qu'ils avaient partagés.

Tant pis pour leur relation ô combien divertissante.

France était marié. C'est tout.

Le britannique se mordit encore la lèvre en le contemplant, une rage sourde naissant dans le creux de son ventre. Sa frustration lui donnait des envies de meurtre, mais il se retenait par souci des convenances.

« _Look at me…,_ enragea-t-il. _Look at me, Lilian Bonnefoy_ ! »

Le mutisme de son vis-à-vis lui perça le cœur. Comment osait-il l'ignorer de la sorte, lui, l'Angleterre ? C'était insupportable ! Qu'il ne lui rende pas ses sentiments, ça, il avait fait avec durant des années. Mais qu'il ne s'intéresse même pas à lui, ça, c'était la pire chose qui puisse exister sur Terre à ses yeux.

Le contraire de l'amour, ce n'est pas la haine. C'était l'indifférence.

Haïr quelqu'un, c'est encore ressentir quelque chose pour lui, c'est encore être conscient que, quelque part, cette personne existe, évolue, agit. Mais l'indifférence, c'est ne même pas reconnaitre l'existence de cette personne, c'est être plus vide que le rien.

C'était humiliant !

Cette situation était absolument détestable pour les deux.

Le peu de discussion s'arrêta à l'entrée des derniers attendus, dont Allemagne qui siégea à côté de son époux dans un silence gênant.

Presqu'immédiatement, la discussion commença. Et à ce moment-là, France décrocha à moitié, préférant garder ses forces pour son projet de monnaie européenne, qui à coup sûr provoquera quelques vociférations et hurlements d'horreur. Il garda donc les bras croisés, toujours avec la même cigarette en bouche puisque personne n'allait lui demander de l'éteindre, et regarda avec dégoût les Nations qui commençaient déjà à se disputer sur des sujets frivoles.

Canada prenait très à cœur de lutter contre le projet de préservation de l'environnement de son jumeau végétarien. Mais s'opposer à Amérique sur un sujet aussi grave, c'était la promesse de lourdes représailles. Décidemment, Canada adorait chercher la merde. Surtout s'il pouvait se foutre sur la gueule avec son frère.

Le sujet dériva à gauche et à droite, un peu partout, sur des sujets divers et variés, tous inutiles d'ailleurs, puis ce fut à Lilian de parler devant la foule.

Il s'éclaircit la voix, blasé d'avance.

« Allemagne et moi voulons proposer un nouveau projet qui s'appliquerait à l'ensemble de l'Europe, récita-t-il sans énergie. Rien d'obligatoire mais qui serait assez pratique pour le commerce entre nos Etats. Nous proposons la mise en place d'une monnaie européenne : l'euro. Elle serait… »

Il s'arrêta sans montrer de signes extérieurs d'énervement. C'était déjà le bordel dans la pièce au moment où il avait dit « monnaie européenne » alors il n'allait pas vainement gâcher encore plus de salive pour faire taire ces imbéciles narcissiques. Même les pays non-européens étaient en train de lui cracher à la gueule.

Mais comme certains appréciaient l'idée, Lilian n'eut même pas à argumenter. On le faisait pour lui. Il continua donc de fumer tranquillement, sous le regard consterné de certaines Nations comme Canada. N'en avoir rien à foutre à ce point-là, c'était de l'art.

« C'est bon, baissez d'un ton, finit-il tout de même par ordonner. On s'entend plus dans ce foutoir. Si vous voulez parler, faites-le un par un.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette énorme blague ? cracha nerveusement Oliver avec une moue agacée. Une monnaie européenne ? Et puis quoi encore ? Vous voulez jouer au petit couple aimant ou comment ça se passe ? Cette idée est aussi stupide qu'irréalisable !

_ Contrairement à toi, nous apportons des projets à l'Europe, coupa France.

_ Mais voyons, _darling_! Tu n'aurais jamais eu ce genre d'idée avant ! Reconnais que ça ne te ressemble pas.

_ Là n'est pas la question. Nous sommes face à un projet où nous pouvons tous tirer profit, alors réfléchissez à votre économie plutôt qu'à votre cul ».

Choqué par le juron, Angleterre fit apparaitre par magie sa tirelire en forme de cochon pour réclamer un tribut à cet horrible mot, comme il le faisait face à chaque gros-mot prononcé. Lilian lui lança un regard ironique avant de donner un coup de poing dans la tirelire, faisant voleter le cochon qui se brisa contre le mur dans un fracas aigu.

L'instant d'après, les doigts draconiens d'Angleterre étaient autour de la gorge de son voisin alors que celui-ci s'attachait à l'idée de lui lacérer la figure à coup d'ongles.

Certains se portèrent volontaires pour les séparer. Cela ressemblait à une bagarre d'école primaire, où un amas d'enfants tentait de retenir deux fous qui voulaient se mettre sur la gueule. Les deux combattants sentaient qu'on les arrachait l'un à l'autre, qu'on tirait leurs vêtements, mais eux refusaient de se laisser faire. Donc ils continuèrent de frapper, donnant des coups à tout ce qui leur passait sous la main. Tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux, ils n'avaient qu'à pas être là.

Cependant, ils furent finalement séparés, à force d'être écartés dans tous les sens par une dizaine de bras agacés. On les força à se reculer jusqu'à une certaine distance jugée comme étant raisonnable. Haletant, en sueur, décoiffés, débraillés, Lilian et Oliver se turent.

France avait de nombreuses marques bleues sur le cou.

Angleterre avait d'innombrables coupures sur le visage.

Dans un silence furibond, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, sans se risquer au moindre geste alors que les autres attendaient consciencieusement le moment où ils se rejetteraient l'un sur l'autre. Mais ils semblaient coupés du monde, exclusivement concentrés sur le visage de l'autre, ses réactions éventuelles, comme s'ils essayaient de se cerner mutuellement.

Puis, sans prévenir, Oliver se mit à trembler, la tête culbutant de gauche à droite sous le coup de tics incontrôlables. Dans un même élan, il se mit à rire d'une façon alarmante, mais Lilian n'y prit pas garde, habitué à ce genre de mise en scène étrange. Il alla se rasseoir, la gorge endolori, sans un regard pour ce fou d'Angleterre.

« _Ohhh… My dear, Lilian… Ohhh…_ _My dear Lilian_ , chantonna-t-il rythmiquement avec un sourire si grand qu'il le défigurait de toute part ».

C'était étrange à avouer mais le Français avait toujours trouvé beaucoup de charme à Oliver lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Le voir perdre la face, se déformer sous la folie, c'était un spectacle passionnant.

Mais pour l'heure, il venait de se battre avec lui, pas le temps de s'extasier sur sa macabre élégance en pleine folie meurtrière.

« _Ohhh… My dear Lilian…_ Je ne t'en veux pas, _my dear Lilian_. Non… Je ne t'en veux pas… »

Il était en plein délire.

Puis France était déçu que même son geste déplacé envers sa tirelire préférée n'ait pas réussi à briser leur dernier lien. Angleterre était sacrément tenace.

Telle une plante grimpante, Oliver s'agrippa soudainement à Francis, par derrière la chaise, l'entourant de ses bras sveltes avec un sourire démentiel qui en glaça plus d'un effroi. Toujours indifférent à son environnement, France se laissa faire, le visage relevé vers le plafond, malgré cette sensation d'étranglement qui lui revenait. Qui lui revenait et qui lui rappelait certaines choses lors de son emprisonnement par les forces nazies. Des choses dont même Angleterre ne savait rien, et qu'il fallait mieux cacher pour préserver la santé d'Allemagne.

Sauf qu'au lieu d'entendre des injonctions lui imposant de donner des informations cruciales, comme Karl le lui avait ordonné lors de la précédente guerre, il n'entendit qu'un doux et langoureux :

« Nous aurons tous deux ce que nous voulons. Et je sais que tu me veux… Et tu sais que je te veux… _Dear Lilian…_ »

Allemagne tira violemment Oliver pour le jeter à travers la pièce, loin de son conjoint. Il avait un visage totalement hermétique, quoiqu'un peu gêné d'être intervenu directement. Mais Allemagne avait le sang chaud et agissait souvent avant de réfléchir. Là, son geste était justifié, mais il agaça Angleterre qui détestait ce comportement de mari jaloux avec son Lilian.

Le massacre qu'était cette réunion prit fin plusieurs heures après, entrecoupé de la minable pause déjeuner inutile, car plus personne n'avait faim après les évènements, sauf exceptions à lister.

Lilian les laissa tous partir en premier, prétextant passer un coup de fil dans la salle par flemme de bouger.

Amérique avait pris la responsabilité de tirer Oliver hors de la salle, un sourire carnassier s'étirant sur sa bouche. Le végétarien s'amusait toujours de tout, surtout des disputes des deux vieilles Nations, ses anciens tuteurs, ses pères adoptifs. Il supportait le regard accusateur d'Angleterre qui, vraisemblablement, aurait voulu rester avec France. Cependant, Oliver eut un soudain sourire démoniaque alors qu'il contemplait Allen F. Jones dans le blanc des yeux, qui fit perdre son sourire à ce dernier.

Lilian regarda son voisin territorial disparaitre avec son ancienne colonie et goûta enfin à la tranquillité d'une salle de réunion intégralement vide.

Pendant plus de vingt minutes, il resta à ressasser le passé et à maudire ces relations casse-couilles qu'il entretenait avec Allemagne et Angleterre. Il détestait être convoité comme un bout de viande, encore moins par ses deux ennemis.

Il quitta finalement la pièce, prêt à aller se coucher sans faire de détour, car il était littéralement lessivé de sa journée, quand bien même il était resté assis.

A la sortie de la salle, il trouve une clé magnétique par terre, apparemment oubliée malencontreusement. Sachant qu'ils avaient tous un double de leur chambre, ce ne devait pas avoir posé de problème au propriétaire. En fixant le numéro, il constata que c'était sur son chemin. Il prit donc la carte et décida qu'il irait la laisser tomber devant la porte du propriétaire. Non, il ne la rendrait pas en main propre. Faut pas abuser, non plus.

Tout le monde étant au restaurant de l'hôtel, il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, se contentant de les arpenter en silence, cigarette en bouche, le regard dans le vague. Vivement qu'il retrouve son lit.

Il arriva finalement devant la chambre à qui appartenait la petite carte magnétique abandonnée.

Devant la porte, identique à toutes les autres.

Cependant, elle était ouverte…

Quelqu'un avait laissé le loquet de sécurité pour maintenir la porte ouverte.

Et des cris se firent entendre.

L'espace entre le mur et la porte était suffisamment grand pour que Lilian puisse s'approcher et jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, poussé uniquement par sa curiosité.

Si quelqu'un se faisait égorger, ça l'intéressait.

Mais il n'en était rien.

En fait, dans le couloir d'entrée de la chambre d'hôtel, deux corps étaient en train de s'atteler à des activités hautement érotiques.

Amérique.

Angleterre.

Un dégoût puissant s'empara de Lilian alors qu'il distinguait les deux silhouettes unies, au point où il eut envie de vomir sur leur porte par pur irrespect.

Allongé sur le sol, Amérique regardait le corps de son père adoptif glisser sur sa verge, dos à lui. Peut-être était-ce pour ne pas penser qu'il faisait cette saleté avec son ancienne colonie, mais Oliver était bel et bien de dos, s'empalant sur le sexe de la jeune Nation en poussant des râles presqu'exagérés. Les mains prenant appui sur les genoux d'Al, il montait et descendait successivement, sous les soupirs encourageant du plus jeune, qui, de toute façon, acceptait toutes les tâches de son ancien tuteur du moment que c'était « amusant ».

Lilian se recula devant le visage de pure extase d'Oliver.

Il couchait avec Amérique.

Juste pour rendre France jaloux.

Ça ne pouvait être que ça, la raison qui l'aurait poussé à s'adonner à ce genre d'acte. Après tout, il n'était pas épris d'Amérique. Tout ce qu'il faisait était toujours dans une tactique de courtiser Lilian.

Mais quelle minable tactique.

Quelle honte.

Quelle déchéance.

France se recula, lâchant la carte comme si elle avait brûlé ses doigts, puis il marcha à rythme soutenu dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, crachant sa cigarette qui s'étala par terre, abandonnée.

Il avait une telle haine envers Angleterre, un tel dégoût. Il avait honte pour lui. En arriver là, c'était pitoyable. Puis pour le séduire ? Le rendre jaloux ? Quelle bêtise ! Il avait fait exprès de laisser sa carte à même le sol. Il voulait que Lilian la trouve, il voulait l'attirer pour lui faire voir ça. Tout était dans son stupide plan mal foutu !

Journée de merde.

* * *

 **Bon, je sais, c'est pas cool, mais comprenons ce pauvre Arthur que j'ai torturé dans l'épisode précédent !**

 **J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dégoûtée avec ce chapitre… Mais le drama n'attend pas ! N'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas une tragédie, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour vous faire garder espoir XD**

 **Bon, à la prochaine !**

 **Biz' !**


	4. Innocente valse

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis en retard, désolée. Normalement, je poste le samedi mais comme j'ai eu une journée bizarre, ça m'a échappé.**

 **Voici donc la suite de cette fiction !**

 **/!\ présence d'un lemon non-Fruk (puisque je sais que certains voulaient être prévenus, je le fais ici) /!\**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça motive pas mal d'en recevoir (au moins, on a pas l'impression d'écrire pour personne D)**

 **Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas mais la demande est en cours.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV :**

« Et le vice ne s'arrête pas là, Allemagne. Tu le sais bien, d'ailleurs. Je sais que tu te souviens très bien des conséquences de ma bonne entente avec mon charmant petit Italie. Il m'a offert sa confiance plutôt qu'à toi. Mais comprenons-le. Après tout, tu as été tellement… décevant. D'ailleurs, on ne te l'a jamais dit mais je pense que c'est le bon moment pour le faire : Italie et moi avons signé un accord secret en juin 1902, dans ton dos, qui ne fut qu'une prémisse à sa soi-disante « trahison » de 1915. Oui, je sais, le petiot était neutre à la base. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui était prévu dans notre alliance de 1902, mais Angleterre et moi avions eu de très bon argument ».

Quoique Francis et Arthur se soit mis d'accord pour se répartir les tâches, plutôt que d'agir en un unique corps intimidant. L'Anglais devait aller convaincre le Parlement italien pendant que le Français devait achever les résolutions de la petite Nation personnifiée, puisqu'il le connaissait mieux, humainement parlant, que cette brute d'Angleterre qui lui faisait peur.

Ça leur correspondait mieux.

Arthur aimait jouer sur le plan politique là où Francis préférait le plan sentimental.

Convaincre Italie serait dur mais pas impossible, car lui aussi devait beaucoup d'argent à France. Cependant, Francis n'avait pas envie d'utiliser cet argument contre son petit frère. C'était trop bas pour un membre de sa famille. Russie, ce n'était pas un problème puisqu'il venait de loin.

1915, dans les premiers temps de la guerre. Un souvenir fâcheux.

Francis avait déposé ses lèvres sur celles d'Arthur, au coin d'un couloir alors qu'ils devaient tous deux se rendre à leurs occupations politiques pour convaincre l'Italie de les rejoindre. Un peu noyé par le baiser, le britannique avait eu le regard fuyant, perdu sous la sensation chaude de ses lèvres, avant de se reculer précipitamment.

« _Bloody hell_ , Francis ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

_ Les rougeurs de tes joues m'encouragent, pourtant.

_ Bon sang, tu es impayable…

_ Je suis impayé, nuance !

_ Arrête avec tes références littéraires, tu m'énerves !

_ Ohhh… Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais lu Balzac, mon amour.

_ Shut up ! Je ne lis pas Balzac ! D'ailleurs, je m'en fous de ta littérature ! »

Pour taire ce mensonge, Francis l'avait ré-embrassé avec fougue, le regard toutefois un peu terne. Quelque chose dans ses beaux yeux semblait dégoûtée, comme s'il s'en voulait. Oui, c'était ça, Francis était tiraillé par un élément qui échappait totalement à Arthur… Un remord ? Un doute ?

« _What's the problem ?_ avait demandé l'Anglais en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

_ Rien… Je suis déjà las de ces guerres… C'est tout…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Francis. Je suis là pour te soutenir.

_ Oui, tu es bien ma seule vraie béquille, Arthur. Mon ange gardien… Heureusement que je t'ai, toi… Ô comme je t'aime… »

Quelque chose dans cette déclaration sonnait comme du désespoir. Certes, Arthur était habitué depuis peu à s'entendre dire qu'il était un soleil dans la vie de Francis, ou ce genre de compliment qui lui réchauffait le cœur, mais une fois sur deux, ces belles paroles cachaient un sourire amer et triste.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de poser la moindre question, Francis l'embrassa puis s'éloigna de lui, en direction de la salle où un gentil petit Italien innocent l'attendait, inconscient de la machinerie dans laquelle Francis l'avait tiré depuis plusieurs années.

Il abaissa la poignée puis entra dans la pièce.

Feliciano releva la tête, la mine un peu triste, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller la fibre fraternelle de Francis. Il alla vers lui et caressa sa petite tête brune d'une main, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Pardon, petit frère. Pardon que tu ais à subir ce choix difficile… Je n'ai pas su te protéger… Je suis indigne face à toi, à te demander du secours après ton arrangement avec Allemagne, pourtant plus légitime que moi à te demander de l'aide. Mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi, Feli.

_ Vee… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Merci d'être si gentil, fratello, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi… Je n'ai que ce que je mérite, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as toujours été le grand frère idéal, tu sais ?

_ Si seulement tu disais vrai… »

Leur point de contact était tendre comme les gâteaux que Francis lui cuisinait lorsqu'ils se rencontraient hors contexte politique. Le plus jeune sentait bon le soleil, encore une fois, et donnait envie de le toucher, de le serrer contre soi et de l'embrasser. Cet air à la fois doux et résigné sur ses traits attirants était une arme redoutable contre les cœurs les plus durs. Il était tout simplement irrésistible.

« Fratello…

_ Oui ? »

Le débat resta en suspend quelques instants, comme si le petit frère cherchait ses mots.

« Si je suis triste, c'est parce qu'Allemagne est de plus en plus froid… et apeurant. Il me laisse tomber… Pourquoi il m'abandonne ? Je ne comprends pas qu'il veuille mon soutient alors qu'il ne fait rien pour empêcher Autriche de me gronder.

_ Autriche t'en veut tant que ça ?

_ Oui… Pour des questions de conquêtes territoriales… Et il ne laisse rien passer… Et… ça fait des années que ça dure et… et j'en ai marre… J'en ai marre d'être laissé derrière et qu'on ne me considère que comme le trouble-fête ! Allemagne ne m'apprécie pas à ma juste valeur ! Et il ose me demander des comptes ! Il est… Il est horrible ! »

Italie se réfugia contre la poitrine de son frère aîné alors qu'il vidait son sac.

Depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait l'amour, Francis pouvait affirmer sans problème que le jeune homme avait un petit béguin pour Allemagne et était très jaloux du monopole d'Autriche dans les relations de Ludwig, sûrement pour des raisons politique selon Francis qui connaissait bien l'Allemand, mais quoiqu'il en soit, le résultat était là. Italie était délaissé et…

… et c'était sa chance de se l'accaparer, se dit honteusement Francis en regrettant aussitôt l'indécence de ses pensées.

Manipuler son frère cadet pour qu'il rejoigne son camp ? En serait-il capable ? Pourrait-il poursuivre cette entreprise qu'il avait commencé des années avant ? En aurait-il la force et non la lâcheté ? Profiter de sa faiblesse sentimentale pendant qu'Arthur profitait de sa faiblesse politique (en plus de mettre en avant l'argument des emprunts italiens dans les banques françaises) ?

« C'est toi qui avait raison, fratello ! Allemagne s'est juste joué de moi pour te porter préjudice ! Je pensais y trouver mon compte mais il n'a pas tenu ses promesses ! Il a privilégié l'Autriche-Hongrie pendant que j'attendais comme un chien qu'il m'accorde le droit de parole !

_ Chuut… Je suis là, mon tendre Feliciano. Crache ton venin, purge-toi des crimes de cet enfoiré. Je t'écouterais jusqu'au bout.

_ Et… et en plus, il me hurle toujours dessus ! pleura Italie alors que l'émoi commençait à le gagner. Je l'ai connu plus gentil, plus humain ! Mais là, il est toujours sur les nerfs ! La seule chose à laquelle il pense et qui l'obsède, c'est de te faire du mal ! Mais je lui ai dit de se calmer, de te laisser tranquille ! Mais il m'écoute jamais ! »

Cette fois-ci, Italie était parti pour une sacré crise de larmes. Francis resta à ses côtés, diabolisant Allemagne à coup de paroles amères, de légendes qu'avaient inventées son peuple au sujet des pays germaniques, n'épargnant ni l'Allemagne, ni l'Autriche et encore moins la Hongrie. Ces deux derniers noms provoquaient des sursauts d'énervement chez le petit Italien. Il devait, à cet instant, détester le couple austro-hongrois. Avec un ton paternel qu'il se connaissait bien, Francis lui raconta comment « ogre » en français venait du mot qui désignait les « hongrois » dans l'antique langue des Francs, à l'époque où la jeune Elizaveta n'était qu'un peuple nomade et belliqueux, parce que les « on dit » racontaient qu'ils mangeaient les bébés, ou ce genre de chose.

Avec ces petites histoires d'enfant, Feliciano, de son regard triste et vidé, put enfin se calmer, les larmes séchées sur la chemise de son aîné souriant.

Accroché à lui comme à une bouée, il regardait ce beau sourire qui lui faisait du bien, qui venait de le consoler de ses problèmes. L'âme fraternelle de France était un joyau à chérir, une qualité devenue si rare parmi les Nations. Il était habitué surtout à voir les Kirkland se battre et son propre frère jumeau le traiter d'imbécile. Etre aimé pour ce qu'il était lui faisait du bien. Il se sentit retomber en enfance, lorsqu'il idéalisait son frère quand il lui montrait des tours, des cachettes et des jeux.

Oui, Feliciano adorait son grand frère.

L'histoire l'avait montré. Même dans les moments tendus – peu nombreux, qu'on se le dise – ils ne se faisaient pas de sales coups comme France en faisait avec Angleterre. C'était très agréable de se sentir spécial aux yeux de quelqu'un, surtout d'aussi dévoué auprès de sa famille.

« Allemagne est juste un idiot…, marmonna Feliciano en boudant. Il a déjà perdu le monopole qu'il avait sur toi, il a échoué à te brimer. Et c'est bien fait pour lui ! »

Avec une douce caresse sur la tête, Francis lui offrit un sourire encore plus grand, baisant sa joue avec tendresse. Italie se raidit un peu, bien qu'il ait toujours ses bras serrés autour de sa taille pour le maintenir près de lui.

L'étreinte était chaleureuse. Quelque chose chez l'Italien avait l'air de brûler de l'intérieur et de lui brouiller l'esprit. Il appréciait les baisers sur sa joue, les moments où leurs têtes se frottaient à la manière de deux chatons affectueux, les moments où le nez de Francis frôlait son cou et où leurs yeux étaient tellement proches qu'ils semblaient fusionner pour créer une nouvelle couleur, faite d'or et d'océan. Puis au fil du temps, Feliciano se mit à adorer ces caresses qui l'honoraient et dont l'innocence commençait à disparaitre. Les lèvres qui jouaient contre sa gorge pour le chatouiller devinrent plus audacieuses, lui semblèrent alléchantes et avant qu'il n'ait plus lutter contre son désir, Feliciano le serrait dans ses bras et lui rendait ses caresses.

Le Français releva la tête vers lui, le regard plus brûlant mais empli de remords.

Mais pas de temps pour les regrets !

Italie, à son tour, embrassa tendrement son camarade, sur la joue d'abord, puis sur la mâchoire, et pour finir, il vola brusquement ses lèvres, pour hanter ses pensées avant de subir une quelconque opposition. Mais l'opposition ne vint pas. Du moins, pas comme il l'avait espéré. Francis était en plein dilemme, c'était un fait avéré, mais ses désirs penchaient vers le laisser-aller. Oui, il allait craquer sous la pression de ce baiser.

Francis se perdait.

Et c'était ce qu'il avait souhaité, en partie.

Il n'avait pas voulu susciter ce genre de désir chez l'Italien, pas de désir sexuel qu'ils pourraient regretter, bien qu'il fût presque évident qu'ils en viendraient là. Et maintenant que la machine était en marche, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de l'arrêter. C'était l'occasion en or pour rallier Italie à sa cause. France connaissait ses performances sur l'oreiller, il savait comment lui faire tourner la tête, mais cet acte lui semblait tellement irrespectueux qu'il restait à hésiter.

Cependant, sa rancœur pour l'Europe entière, qui l'avait abandonné aux mains impitoyables d'Allemagne, restait amère.

Sa relation amoureuse avec Angleterre n'avait rien d'officielle, puisqu'Arthur restait toujours vague et fuyant sur le sujet, il était donc en droit de lui faire payer, à lui aussi, sa solitude passée. Francis ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir de scrupules vis-à-vis de Feliciano et d'Arthur, sachant que son peuple allait encore souffrir d'une guerre. Il fallait réagir. Et il ferait tout pour préserver son peuple, même si pour cela il devait se jouer des sentiments des autres.

Le baiser des deux méditerranéens s'enflamma alors qu'ils débutaient chacun leur demi-adultère. Pour eux, il n'y avait rien de sentimental, malgré ce qu'ils voulaient se faire croire. France aimait Angleterre et Italie aimait Allemagne, c'était un fait. Mais France ne pouvait penser qu'à sauver son pays et Italie à faire comprendre à son allié de la Triplice qu'il l'avait perdu. Ils avaient tous les intérêts du monde à poursuivre dans ce crime.

Avec un appétit sauvage, le jeune Italien dévora ses lèvres en se jetant sur lui d'un geste désespéré. D'un bond, ses jambes n'étaient plus ancrées an sol mais autour de la taille de son compagnon improvisé. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas trop à situer temporellement le moment où cet être si joyeux et pur avait acquis cette appétence sexuelle et cette attitude tout bonnement extasiante. Ce changement était tout à fait plaisant, cela dit. Ainsi, Francis soutint ses cuisses avec force pendant qu'il sentait ses cheveux glisser sous les doigts émus de Feliciano. Et alors que leurs bouches se fondaient sous des baisers approfondis, Francis lâcha une des jambes qu'il tenait pour pouvoir commencer à les débarrasser de leurs vêtements encombrants. Ou plutôt, le temps leur manquant, il se contenta de manipuler leurs pantalons pour laisser leurs érections se frôler, leur causant un soupir commun.

« Vite… Francis… Pitié… _Veloce_! »

Interpellé par cette voix suave, il obtempéra non sans échauffer une dernière fois leurs intimités, ne souhaitant pas le blesser pendant le passage à l'acte. Puis enfin, il se réappropria ses deux cuisses pour entourer sa taille et le soutint par les reins, qu'il abaissa sur son sexe tendu avec le souffle coupé. L'autre poussa un cri qu'il étouffa par gêne en embrassant son frère latin.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, leurs hanches commençaient déjà à onduler l'une contre l'autre, dans un rythme qui allait en s'accélérant.

Ils avaient le tournis. Etre debout pendant ce genre d'activité, avec un unique point d'encrage au sol, avait un quelque chose d'étrange qui donnait le vertige. Mais l'union n'en fut que plus agréable, car elle se liait avec un danger primitif de la chute. Reprenant un côté presqu'animal, les deux hommes bougèrent avec une fougue qui les laissa pantois une fois l'orgasme arrivé. Ce fut bref, insondable, mais il arriva en effet après que leurs déhanchements leur aient faits quitter terre. Sous les caresses, les baisers et les suçons qu'offraient Francis à son partenaire, leur jouissance les emporta tous deux.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle, dix ou quinze minutes plus tard, le traité d'alliance était signé, sous le regard intrigué d'Angleterre, qui se demandait ce qui leur avait pris tant de temps.

Francis ne voulut pas répondre à ses interrogations et l'embrassa hâtivement avant de s'enfuir sans vergogne, le visage blême.

O*0~.o.~0*O

« Dire que tu t'es fait avoir à ton propre jeu… C'est pitoyable, Allemagne, absolument pitoyable. Je n'en revenais pas de voir qu'il était si facile de me mettre ton Italie dans la poche. Je n'ai quasiment pas argumenté, il était déjà résolu à te rendre au centuple ce que tu lui avais infligé. L'abandon. Ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Le honte aussi ».

Lilian regardait avec cruauté le corps immobile de son voisin territorial, qui paraissait trop gêné pour relever la tête vers lui. Le silence s'installa vite entre eux. De toute manière, Karl n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le début de leur entrevue.

« A force d'accords secrets, nous avons finis par en signer un officiel. Et c'est celui-là qui l'aura amené à nous rejoindre. Tout ça à cause de ta salope d'empire austro-hongrois. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer la rage dans laquelle j'ai trouvé Italie. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je ne pense pas me tromper, et façon je m'en branle, mais tu l'as baisé cet empire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Allemagne tressaillit.

Bien sûr. Il avait fait comme lui. Les alliances se payaient toutes de compensations plus ou moins lourdes. Lilian trouva quelque chose de rassurant dans l'idée qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à mettre son orgueil de côté pour courtiser les pays voisins.

« Je me demande comment Italie l'a su… »

Encore un tressaillement.

Peut-être France n'aurait-il jamais la réponse à cette question, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Le résultat était là, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait d'Italie, grâce à sa colère pour l'Allemagne.

Il se souvenait du jour de leur alliance.

Il était allé à Londres pour négocier avec l'Italie, aux côtés d'Angleterre. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas caché son enthousiasme à le recevoir chez lui. Aux petits soins, en tablier rose bonbon, Oliver l'avait accueilli avec des gâteaux tout droit sortis du four, parfumés aux fruits et l'air appétissant. N'étant pas un gros mangeur, Lilian n'en avait avalé qu'un ou deux pour lui faire plaisir, sachant qu'il avait toujours intérêt à mettre ses alliés dans de bonnes dispositions.

Au cœur d'un des nombreux couloirs vides, les deux hommes durent se séparer pour chacun rejoindre leurs invités, Oliver s'étant octroyé la tâche de convaincre les politiciens, Lilian de s'occuper du cas d'Italie. En fait, Luciano avait insisté pour ne parler qu'avec France, en privé, ce qui avait fait rougir Angleterre de rage, bien entendu. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était leur meilleur chance d'obtenir un soutien italien.

Sauf que comme Angleterre était jaloux comme un pou, il lui avait fait une scène pour ne pas le quitter. Lilian s'était donc senti obligé de le tirer temporairement dans un placard pour lui parler entre quatre yeux. Sauf que le Français n'arrivait pas à en placer une entre les baisers et les caresses tentatrices de son Némésis.

« Angleterre, avait-il soupiré en s'arrachant à ses lèvres. _Concentrate, please_ !

_ _Oww, my love~ ! You cannot imagine how much I love when you speak my language~!_

_ Je recommencerais quand tu voudras mais, pour l'instant, on doit se séparer. Rappelle-toi que nous sommes en guerre et que nous sommes ici uniquement pour faire d'Italie un allié.

_ Mais… Je n'aime pas te laisser seul avec lui… _He's so strange_ !

_ Et toi ? Tu es normal, peut-être ?

_ _Oww~ ! Thank you~_ !

_ Ce n'étais pas un compliment, à la base… »

Trop tard, Angleterre était parti dans son petit monde fait de licornes roses et de _cupcakes_ tout aussi ridicules. Prenant les devants, le plus âgé ouvrit la porte du placard pour les faire sortir, mais ne put échapper à l'attaque surprise du « _last kiss of_ au revoir ». Puis, enfin, il fut débarrassé de l'amour étouffant de son allié.

Pas qu'il détestait Oliver, mais les contacts physique l'embêtaient plus qu'autre chose.

France entra dans la salle de réunion qu'on lui avait attribuée pour dialoguer avec Italie, et laissa son regard violacé dériver sur les banderoles affriolantes et de mauvais goût qu'Angleterre avait pris la liberté de suspendre un peu partout. Luciano, apparemment dans une rage folle que Lilian supposait être due aux agissements de Karl envers lui, était en train de ravager les décorations à coup de dents, les déchirants, les laminant, les anéantissant comme si c'était le meilleur moyen d'évacuer sa colère.

Enfin et après quelques temps, il vit que son hôte était entré dans la pièce et calma ses ardeurs, même si ses mèches désordonnées témoignaient encore de sa rage intérieure.

Italie siffla entre ses dents pendant que France refermait la porte pour aller se poster face à lui. Aucun n'avait envie de s'asseoir comme si tout allait bien et qu'il s'agissait d'une discussion de salon.

Non, le sujet était trop sensible pour ça.

« Ce connard…, jura l'Italien. Je n'aurais jamais dû signer cette alliance de merde avec lui ! La Triplice n'est qu'une mascarade ! Et Allemagne est trop con pour la gérer !

_ C'est à cause d'Autriche et d'Hongrie ? supposa nonchalamment le Français en s'allumant une cigarette.

_ Oui ! Ils m'ont volé ma place et convoite les mêmes terres que moi ! Et cet enfoiré d'Allemagne est de leur côté ! Non mais il a cru qu'il pouvait me donner des ordres ou quoi ?! Je ne suis pas à sa botte, _dannatamente !_ Putain ! C'est moi qui décide de ce que je veux ! C'est moi qui devrais le dominer ! Où il se croit ?! Pour qui me prend-il ?!

_ Ton contexte politique lui a donné l'impression que tu étais faible. Mais en ce moment, il se monte à la tête tout seul en nous regardant tous de haut. Il se croit plus malin.

_ Quel salaud ! J'aurais dû refuser sa saloperie d'alliance ! Et je me serais allié avec toi rien que pour le faire chier ! »

France ne tomba pas dans la facilité de lui rétorquer « eh bien, il n'est pas trop tard », parce qu'Italie devait forcément en avoir conscience – sinon il ne serait tout simplement pas venu – et il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Pas encore. L'initiative devait être encouragée par France mais la décision finale devait venir de la volonté de Luciano.

Et ça semblait bien parti.

Ce n'était pas incroyable que de voir Italie hors de lui, mais le voir énervé après Allemagne, c'était assez rare. Normalement, il s'énervait devant Allemagne comme Angleterre le faisait devant lui, c'est-à-dire en boudant puérilement, les joues gonflées, et une minable petite vengeance fébrile juste derrière, qui laissait place à d'autres représailles, qui plus est. Un cercle vicieux.

« Tu n'as pas de micro sur toi ? interrogea l'Italien avec un regard suspicieux.

_ Pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'Angleterre me reproche chacune de mes actions.

_ C'est vrai que c'est un emmerdeur de première catégorie. J'ai tendance à l'oublier.

_ Pourtant tu ne le hais pas.

_ Ouais mais je ne l'aime pas spécialement, non plus. Et il est flippant avec son pseudo-amour. Je ne vois même pas comment tu peux le supporter malgré ça.

_ Il a ses bons côtés.

_ C'est rare que tu fasses des compliments ».

La discussion ne trouva pas d'autre aboutissement que cette fin-là. Vraisemblablement, Luciano hésitait à se confier et à entrer dans le vif du sujet pour casser du sucre sur le dos d'Allemagne.

« Je lui en veux, tu sais ? dit-il cependant après un long blanc. Je lui en veux de sa négligence. Je lui en veux de penser plus à toi qu'à moi. De passer plus de temps avec « monsieur » Roland Edelstein et « madame » Erzebet Héderváry, comme s'ils comptaient plus que moi ! Et qu'il arrête de me considérer comme « acquis » ! Je ne lui appartiens pas ! Et je ne veux même pas l'aider dans sa déchéance ! Qu'il crève seul ! »

Luciano reperdait peu à peu son self-control au profit de l'agacement. Il regardait le Français dans les yeux, comme s'il allait lui donner la réponse ultime à toutes ses interrogations. Lilian était le pire ennemi d'Allemagne à l'heure actuelle, mais Italie ne voulait plus se soucier de ce germanique narcissique. S'il voulait tant que ça l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur son alliance avec l'empire austro-hongrois, alors soit ! Mais ce sera l'empire ou lui. Il n'aurait pas les deux !

« Flavio serait plutôt d'avis de rester neutre dans ce conflit qui t'oppose à Allemagne, mais je n'ai pour ma part qu'une envie : lui botter le cul à cet enfoiré de lâcheur ! Alors peu importe ce qu'en pensera ce trou-du-cul de Romano, je vais me battre ! »

Lilian empêcha un sourire narquois de naitre sur ses lèvres. Il le tenait. Et tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était remuer la plaie causée par Autriche et Allemagne. Un jeu d'enfant.

Luciano planta son regard dans le sien, le mettant au défi de se dérober.

Puis, pas à pas, il s'approcha de France, la démarche fluide mais militaire, pour se glisser contre lui, ignorant le fait que l'autre avait tendu ses muscles à cause du contact.

« Faisons-le payer pour son arrogance, déclara Italie. Je vais te suivre et, à nous deux, nous allons lui faire comprendre que nos pays ne sont pas esclaves de son bon-vouloir ».

France avait peur de comprendre ce que lui demandait Luciano.

Il sut qu'il avait bel et bien compris lorsque les mains de l'Italien dérivèrent sur sa poitrine. Il lutta contre son dégoût et le regarda faire. Luciano avait un regard presque scientifique lorsqu'il devinait comment le corps de Lilian était constitué à travers ses vêtements. Un petit sourire entendu fleurissait sur ses lèvres puis il retira la cigarette qui se consumait toujours dans la bouche de son frère, pour la porter à ses propres lèvres.

Pour s'en faire un allié de guerre, pour vaincre Ludwig, Lilian allait s'approprier Italie dans tous les sens du terme. Tant pis pour le mauvais pressentiment avéré d'Angleterre et à la crise de jalousie qu'il ferait s'il l'apprenait, mais Lilian était prêt à coucher avec Luciano pour lui montrer qu'il était favorable à leur union contre Karl, qu'il était d'accord pour lui faire une crasse sentimental. Quelque chose de sale, comme l'avait espéré l'Italien lors de leur entrevue quelques années plus tôt.

Luciano expulsa la fumée en soufflant grossièrement, la cigarette levée au niveau de leurs deux visages. Mais avant de recommencer ce rite inutile, Lilian approcha ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes et laissa l'inévitable baiser en suspens, le temps de le contempler dans les yeux et de laisser la fumée les engloutir. Il regardait son cadet dans la pleine profondeur de ses iris, qui serrait les dents pour se retenir de dire quelque chose, produisant une expression faciale assez sauvage qui lui allait bien.

Le Français rattrapa sa cigarette et l'écrasa contre la table, s'approchant jusqu'à se coller presque au corps qui lui résistait. Ils se demandaient tous les deux ce qu'ils attendaient pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Hésiter était stupide. Ni Angleterre ni Allemagne, n'avaient le droit de le leur reprocher, s'ils l'apprenaient. Pas de couple officiel, pas d'emmerdes.

Que ce soit France ou Italie, ils ne dépendaient pas du désir des autres pays.

Surtout pas France qui avait manipulé Angleterre également pour en faire son allié. Il n'avait aucun regret, même. C'était pour sa survie, donc tout était justifiable et justifié.

Se sentant ridicule d'attendre face à ces lèvres qui l'aguichaient en se faisant mordiller par une rangée de dents blanches, Lilian poussa le baiser à éclore. Luciano se mit à soupirer contre ses lèvres, un souffle chaud et déjà rauque. Ses doigts fins glissaient sur le bas du dos français, avec douceur, n'osant que le frôler. Cette retenue entre eux ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Il leur fallait vaincre leurs scrupules et leur dégoût pour s'y lancer pleinement. Ne pas regretter de se donner l'un à l'autre pour faire bondir Karl au plafond.

En prenant l'initiative de glisser sa langue dans la bouche du cadet, Lilian franchit une nouvelle barrière qui les désinhiba davantage de leur gêne. Les caresses italiennes se firent plus appuyées, plus langoureuses. Il avait l'air de se faire à l'idée qu'il allait coucher avec son voisin latin, malgré son amour pour Allemagne. Enfin, bon dieu, enfin ! Italie passait dans une logique de séduction ! C'en était plus appréciable. Après tout, l'asociabilité de Lilian Bonnefoy ne brimait pas son envie d'une bonne partie de baise occasionnelle.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il se complaisait à supporter la présence d'Angleterre à ses côtés.

Italie passa une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps, navigua sur leurs bas-ventres pour aller caresser la bosse naissante de Lilian, alors que leurs souffles se mêlèrent en un désordre érotique.

Assez vite, leurs pantalons glissèrent le long de leurs jambes, accompagnés de leurs sous-vêtements. Tout en lui dévorant la bouche pour continuer d'entretenir leur désir, Lilian flatta leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir par petites saccades.

Italie le poussa un peu de ses bras fins pour reprendre son souffle.

« Raaah ! _Porca puttana troia_ , France… Tu n'embrasses pas, tu asphyxie…

_ Habitué à cause d'Angleterre, justifia-t-il en ignorant le juron fleuri.

_ Toujours ce connard… Arrête de me parler de lui !

_ D'accord, d'accord… T'énerve pas.

_ Et toi, arrête de prendre ton temps ! J'ai suffisamment attendu ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Luciano se recula jusqu'à la table en poussant les chaises à coup de bras, le regard infiniment langoureux et tentateur. Il y déposa son dos pour l'inciter à venir le prendre, mais se suréleva immédiatement avec ses coudes pour garder le Français en visuel, question de sécurité oblige. Une jambe relevée, posée sur le bord de la table, Italie offrait à Lilian une vue assez érotique de la situation.

Ce dernier s'avança à son tour, le sexe excité de leurs caresses intimes, bien que son visage n'exprime toujours pas sa satisfaction charnelle. Brusquement, il attrapa la cheville de son frère et amena sa cuisse contre son torse, le mollet laissé libre dans son dos. De sa langue bouillante, il lécha avec un semblant de gourmandise son genou, pour continuer à attiser son désir.

Lorsqu'il sentit ce sexe pousser contre son entrée, Luciano se tourna de profil à son assaillant, sans réussir à retirer sa jambe, cependant. Il cacha son visage contre la table, le dos plié, et amena ses mains près de sa bouche pour camoufler d'éventuels cris involontaires. Lesdits cris arrivèrent aux premiers coups de hanches, puissants, qui lui dérouillèrent les reins. Luciano laissa s'échapper sa voix, le regard en extase.

France n'y allait pas de main morte, ne prenant pas la peine de le baiser progressivement pour faire monter la cadence. Il préférait la fougue de l'animal qui régnait en lui, qui dévastait tout sur son passage, qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre du fait que c'était Italie qui se mordait le poing pour ne pas hurler, il se fichait que ce soit son frère qu'il démontait comme un sauvage. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était qu'en faisant ça, il assurait sa survie. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus.

Alors il continua à le marteler de coups de reins, sentant cette jambe qui tremblait sur sa clavicule, serrant fermement ses hanches pour ne pas trop le faire reculer sur la large table en bois.

« M-M… Marque… ! lui ordonna Luciano en arrêtant de se croquer la main sous le plaisir. Marque ! Marque-moi ! Mo… Montre-lui ! Montre-lui que tu… que tu m'as eu ! Fais-le hurler… de rage ! Marque ma peau… Marque-la profondément ! Je veux… Je veux me souvenir de ça… ! Je veux me réveiller en y… repensant ! Pendant des jours et des jours… ! Marque-moi ! »

Lilian accéda à sa requête, retirant la cuisse chaude de son perchoir pour pouvoir se pencher sur son corps recroquevillé. Là, il attaqua la peau mielleuse de son cadet, le mordant sans vergogne. Ne laissant que des suçons ou des morsures amères, dont certaines se cachaient sous un filet de sang, il se mit alors à griffer ses hanches, les déhanchements d'autant plus bestiaux.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et leurs langues se remirent à danser de façon désorganisée, jusqu'à ce que Luciano sente des dents mordiller la chair de sa bouche, pour ensuite les mordre avec force. Il cria dans le baiser, encore plus asphyxié que tout à l'heure, la lèvre meurtrie. Son sang était avalé par ce malade de Français, il pouvait sentir sa langue caresser la plaie pour s'en repaitre, tandis que lui cherchait de l'air.

Pour ne pas tuer sa chance de faire hurler Allemagne de rage, France s'autorisa à laisser la bouche criante de l'Italie tranquille, mais retourna néanmoins marquer sa gorge de ses dents.

Lacéré, mordu, marqué, Luciano atteignait l'orgasme final, se mâchonnant encore le poing pour ne pas attirer leurs gouvernements et Angleterre jusqu'à eux. Des coups particulièrement appuyés contre sa prostate lui firent voir des étoiles, et il sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses épaules alors que France terminait ses va-et-vient. La jouissance final les prit l'un après l'autre et ils terminèrent leur affaire dans un état de semi-béatitude.

Lilian vida sa frustration dans le corps chancelant de son cadet, qui ne pouvait pas camoufler ses spasmes post-orgasmiques, puis il se retira sans état-d'âme, jugeant ce corps tremblant qui avait commis l'erreur de lui faire confiance.

Luciano avait les yeux clos, il haletait sur la table, ses cuisses bronzées écartées pour laisser s'échapper le témoin liquide de leur union. Les quelques spasmes de son corps donnaient l'impression qu'il souffrait, ce qui était d'autant plus érotique. S'il l'aguichait comme ça, Lilian pourrait en remettre une couche. Sauf qu'il pressentait que son cadet en avait déjà assez eu pour sa vengeance. Ne pas trop lui en demander.

En voyant ce jeune homme ainsi, dans une position avilissante, désormais victime de son coup monté, France se permit, et c'était extrêmement rare, de sourire pour lui-même, en un rictus odieusement perfide. Toute l'ampleur de sa victoire se ressentait, il avait gagné ses alliances les unes après les autres.

Russie.

Angleterre.

Italie.

Eux trois qu'il tenait comme s'il était leur maître, certains se disputant entre eux pour diverses raisons (mais la diplomatie de Lilian savait calmer les conflits, il en allait de son intérêt). Il avait réussi à renverser la tendance.

Et le monde s'ouvrait de nouveau à lui.

Libre !

O*0~.o.~0*O

Ludwig laissa ses documents échapper de sa poigne, écoutant leur chute inévitable sur le carrelage de son parlement. Dans ses vêtements parfaits, propres et élégants, son expression n'agissait que comme rupture par rapport à sa splendeur de conquérant. Mais comment s'empêcher d'être choqué face à ça ? Face à cette trahison ?

Feliciano l'avait attendu au coin d'un couloir, en visite officielle, mais avait lâché les membres de son gouvernement pour aller à la rencontre directe de l'Allemand, dans un lieu privé pour débattre. Il savait que personne ne viendrait dans cette partie-là du bâtiment.

Sans scrupule, sans tact, sans remord, le bel Italien avait dépareillé le haut de son costume, montrant sa peau nue aux yeux de celui qui fut son allié. Le regard estomaqué du germanique ne faisait que passer de suçon en suçon, doucement, comme s'il cherchait à trouver la faille d'une illusion d'optique.

« Je vais me battre aux côtés de grand frère France, avait-il dit simplement de son air candide. Je suis venu te dire au revoir ».

Se battre aux côtés de France ?

Il ne disait même pas « aux côtés de France _et d'Angleterre_ », et encore moins « _de Russie_ » non, juste « aux côtés de grand frère France ». Juste lui.

Allemagne fit tout de suite le lien entre les marques et l'alliance.

Dans une rage folle, il serra les dents, soutenant son regard en y passant toute sa rancœur.

« Tu as osé me trahir, Italie… ? baragouina-t-il d'une voix chancelante.

_ Tu as osé m'abandonner, Allemagne ? répliqua puérilement l'Italien ».

L'amertume de cette remarque cloua le bec de Ludwig. Il venait de comprendre quelle avait été sa plus grosse erreur. Les marques du regret passèrent sur son visage, et il crut bien que Feliciano allait se jeter sur lui pour le réconforter, mais ses responsabilités semblaient lui revenir en mémoire. L'Italien resta donc là, pantois, immobile, gêné.

« Désolé, Allemagne… Je voulais que tu prennes conscience de tes actes. C'est trop tard, maintenant ».

Puis il s'en était allé, laissant Ludwig se noyer sous les regrets et la haine.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Karl stoppa net sa marche militaire lorsqu'il vit Luciano, accoudé à un mur du large couloir de son parlement. S'étant plutôt attendu, et à juste titre, à ce qu'il l'attende comme les politiciens, dans la salle de réunion située quelques mètres plus loin, il fut donc surpris.

Le regard que lui lançait l'Italien ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« Je t'attendais, Karl ».

Il décroisa les bras et alla se poster face à l'Allemand, gardant tout de même ses distances.

La première chose que Karl remarqua fut cette étrange marque sur ses lèvres, comme une coupure, qui semblait récente. Il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas mordu sous le coup d'un stress ou de quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Voyant ce regard posé sur cette partie de son anatomie, le latin sourit sadiquement en déboutonnant habilement quelques boutons à son costume.

Lorsqu'une série de morsure et de rougeurs ovales apparurent, l'évidence tomba, raide comme une lame de guillotine.

« Je me casse, Karl. Tu as trop joué avec mes nerfs.

_ … Je… Attend… Tu…

_ France est mieux que je ne le pensais. C'est à se demander pourquoi je ne lui ai pas demandé plus tôt de me sauter. Quel idiot je suis, n'est-ce pas, Karl ? »

Les paroles amères et sèches en bouchèrent un coin à l'interpellé. Il se sentit fiévreux en comprenant peu à peu ce qui était en train de se passer.

Italie avait finalement retourné sa veste. Contre lui.

« J'ai déjà hâte de revoir, Karl. Même si ce sera sur un champ de bataille, ton sort entre mes mains. France et moi allons te faire la misère ».

Juste France et lui ? Les autres alliés du Français ne comptaient donc pas ?

Ou alors l'Italien était trop obnubilé par lui pour penser à eux.

Savoir que cette enflure de pays Républico-monarchiste qu'était la France, avait réussi l'exploit de s'accaparer l'Italie toute entière et dévouée contre son premier allié eu le mérite de faire sortir Allemagne de ses gonds. Il se mit à rougir de rage, le regard dangereux, mais Luciano avait déjà sorti une arme qu'il pointait vers lui.

« Oui, vas-y. Haïs-nous. C'est tout ce que tu mérites, enflure, pour ce que tu m'as fait ! »

Le latin était aussi à fleur de peau, mais fier de mettre sa vengeance en marche.

« Je vais te mettre au tapis, Karl ! Au tapis ! Pour enfin te retirer tes putains de prétentions de l'esprit ! Tu n'es pas le chef ! Tu ne seras bientôt plus rien ! »

L'amour venait prendre une tournure inattendue. Et cet innocent « tour de valse » entre l'Italie et la France avait finalement bel et bien abouti au divorce brutal avec l'Allemagne.

Maintenant, le mari jaloux allait devoir tout faire pour détruire l'amant et récupérer son épouse.

* * *

 **Ces histoires de couples me font bien rire, décidemment. Surtout que la métaphore du mari jaloux quand sa femme fait un tour de valse avec un autre a réellement été dite ! Nan mais si même les hommes politiques alimentent notre inspiration hetalienne, on est foutu !**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! N'hésites pas à me faire part de votre avis, il m'intéresse~ !**

 **Biz' !**


	5. Culpabilité maladive

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Bonjour !**

 **Samedi étant enfin arrivé, et pour fêter les sacro-saintes vacances ainsi que la fin de mes examens de /censuré/, je peux enfin poster en toute quiétude, le stress en moins et ça fait du bien, bordel !**

 **ThePrincessofKatz :**

 **Ah bah là, c'est sûr qu'Allemagne s'en est pris une en pleine face (j'aurais pas aimé être à sa place, d'ailleurs). Et oui, je vais continuer de les faire souffrir (comprenez : de les enfoncer plus bas que terre) avant de stabiliser la situation, puis de l'améliorer (en tout cas, quand je relis mon plan, c'est comme ça que s'est sensé se passer). Merci de me suivre (et de commenter absolument tous mes chapitres ^o^), ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Nebelsue** **:**

 **Toi aussi, je te remercie d'être toujours là pour reviewer ! ^^ Merci ! Ahhh… c'est vrai que ces petites infidélités risquent de faire chanceler les relations. Mais… mouahahah ! Mon Francis est malin et garde une part d'honnêteté malgré tout. Espérons que ça le sauvera.**

 **Mimi-chan :**

 **Oui, tu as raison, ça reste plus crédible d'imaginer Luciano faire ce sale coup plutôt que Feli. Mais je voulais aussi montrer que notre Italie n'est pas qu'une petite chose fragile. Il prend aussi des décisions.**

 **Donc, ce chapitre est un retour au présent. Pour l'instant, ça manque peut-être un peu d'évolution mais bientôt, très bientôt, ça va (encore) partir en vrille ! Parce que mon but, c'est tout de même de réconcilier Francis et Arthur !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore de votre intérêt !**

 **P.S. : rien ne m'appartiendra jamais parce que je suis trop pauvre pour acheter les personnages. (T.T)**

* * *

 **Chapitre V :**

Francis ne savait même plus s'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

Il avait lui-même trompé ses sentiments pour Arthur en s'envoyant en l'air avec Italie et Russie. Qu'Angleterre trompe ses sentiments en couchant avec Inde n'était que pure légitimité. Cependant, en arriver à ça, c'était d'une misère ! A pleurer ! Mais pourtant, tout ce que Francis avait fait, il l'avait fait pour son peuple, pour sa survie, pour sa fierté ! Il avait un million de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi ! Qui pourrait le lui reprocher ?

Il en était arrivé à un point, aidé par le recul qu'il avait de sa situation, à se demander où toute cette histoire avait commencée. Ce n'avait jamais été qu'une succession de vengeances plus ou moins stupides.

France n'était pas idiot, il savait que Napoléon avait joué grand rôle dans cette histoire en attisant la crainte en Europe. Que Ludwig ait voulu l'évincer était déshonorant mais compréhensible. Mais il avait été trop dur. Vaincre France dans une guerre, très bien, c'est acceptable, c'est bien joué, on peut enterrer cette histoire. Mais le soumettre ensuite à un esseulement total et manquer de peu de l'anéantir à nouveau sous une guerre préventive, ça, c'est inacceptable !

Ludwig avait joué avec le feu en lui prenant tout, Francis s'était vengé en faisant de même.

Que c'était bas.

Francis frappa le mur de sa salle de bain, blessant les jointures de ses mains. Face à lui, une trainée de sang couvrait le carrelage mural, en différent points qui témoignaient du temps infini que le Français avait passé à taper contre cette surface froide, en vain. Ses réflexions ne tournaient pas dans le bon sens, il n'arrangeait rien, ne comprenait rien et ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait à se prouver.

Peut-être voulait-il justifier la trahison d'Arthur.

Il était en train de lui chercher des excuses en se rabaissant lui-même. C'était faible de sa part. Après tout, Arthur avait son lot de responsabilités également. Francis ne pouvait pas éternellement jouer à l'amant prévenant qui essayait de tout prendre sur lui. Et ils n'étaient plus amants, de toute manière. Alors à quoi bon s'accrocher ?

Ce fut là que Francis se dégoûta profondément.

Il l'aimait encore.

Son poing partit à nouveau à la rencontre du mur, apposant une nouvelle marque de sang.

Il aimait Arthur du plus profond de son cœur.

Un autre coup lui échappa.

Il pouvait crever pour lui, pour l'entendre encore dans leurs moments de complicités perdus.

Encore un coup alla se perdre dans le sang rougeâtre.

Il devait arrêter de l'aimer. Pour deux raisons évidentes.

Il arrêta ses coups, concentré sur ses pensées.

Premièrement, il était uni à Allemagne pour former un nouvel ordre mondial. Et ce même s'il ignorait pour combien de temps.

Deuxièmement, Arthur était en train de l'oublier de son côté. Francis n'allait pas rester bloqué sur le passé, contraint à aimer sans rien en retour.

La situation était étouffée. Il s'était laissé avoir par ses propres actions, comme un idiot. Il avait joué avec le feu et il se brûlait, tout simplement. Il avait trahi et était trahi, tout bonnement. Sauf que lui aimait toujours et n'était plus aimé en retour. C'était ce fait qui lui brisait le cœur. Mais pourquoi Diable avait-il couché avec ses alliés ?! S'il avait eu l'âme pure, il s'en serait moins voulu. Maintenant qu'il avait commis l'irréparable avec ses compagnons de combat, il n'arrivait pas à reprocher clairement à Arthur son comportement. Tout comme il n'arrivait plus à en vouloir à Allemagne.

En fait, à force de se faire trop de mal, il perdait sa rancœur pour ses adversaires, n'obtenant plus qu'une sorte de mollesse intérieure, une déception continue qui refusait de le quitter et qui lui rappelait toujours combien il était aussi responsable de sa situation que ses ennemis.

Ses mains, aujourd'hui rouges d'un sang souillé, l'avaient aidé de toutes les manières possibles. Elles s'étaient battues pour lui, avaient caressées des corps pour lui et n'étaient maintenant que marques de souvenirs vagues et mornes. Il aurait voulu les porter contre la joue de celui qu'il aimait, les accompagner de baisers d'amour, mais une barrière invisible les tenait à distance. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait là, à frapper puérilement son mur pour évacuer sa colère et sa frustration.

Et il devait arrêter d'excuser tout ce que faisait Arthur.

Coucher avec Inde pour l'oublier était stupide. Et en y repensant, était-ce seulement possible ? Si se donner à quelqu'un d'autre pouvait faire oublier un amour, Francis n'aurais jamais aimé ce perfide Albion. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Il se déplaça jusqu'à son lavabo. Face à lui, un miroir net le fixait et il l'ouvrit pour tomber sur la trousse à pharmacie. A coup d'alcool et de bandages, il soigna ses courageuses mains endolories comme si elles n'étaient pas une partie de son corps, mais une entité pensante et intelligente. L'action achevée, il remit les produits en place, dissimulant habilement ses mains blessées d'une paire de gants, et ferma la porte-miroir.

Lorsqu'il vit son reflet, il remarqua que quelque chose avait changé.

Ses yeux luisaient d'une couleur plus violacée, sombre, et sa barbe avait poussée plus qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Il avait la ferme impression que cet homme qu'il contemplait était un autre que lui, avec des cernes plus prononcées que les siennes, l'air plus las, plus vieux. Il bougea doucement la tête vers la gauche, en silence, sans montrer la moindre émotion qui le trahirait. Le reflet fit la même chose, en même temps.

Normal, puisque c'était justement « un reflet ».

Francis se trouva stupide et dû bien admettre que c'était lui, qu'il avait juste trop changé pour se reconnaitre pleinement, ou que c'était la faute de la fatigue. En tout cas, il abandonna le lavabo et sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel, glissant sa carte magnétique dans sa poche. Après avoir snobé le repas du soir, il devait avouer qu'il mourrait littéralement de faim. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de ne pas croiser le chemin de son amant perdu.

Mal lui en prit lorsqu'il le vit attendre à l'ascenseur que lui-même convoitait !

Bien entendu, les couloirs étaient déserts. Même Antonio et son sourire fraternel ne viendraient pas le sortir de cette situation alarmante. Il était tôt, après tout. Les autres devaient à peine avoir émergés de leur lit.

Prenant son mal en patience, il s'arrêta aux côtés d'Angleterre, face à la porte close de la machine de métal. Sentant la proximité de leurs corps, Arthur sembla se raidir, le reconnaissant enfin car il n'avait pas osé tourner la tête vers lui. Le silence les enlaça et se fit de plus en plus pesant.

L'un parce qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, l'autre parce qu'il savait tout de ce remord.

Francis aurait aimé lui demander des comptes. Ça le démangeait. Il avait tellement de questions sans réponse. Tellement de choses à lui dire. Mais ça restait bloqué dans sa gorge comme une mauvaise toux écrasante. Alors il restait là à attendre que les portes s'ouvrent.

Ce fut le cas après des siècles d'attente… ou était-ce son impression ?

En tout cas, ils purent enfin entrer dans cette boite froide et comprimée.

Arthur se glissa contre les boutons d'étage, sans le regarder, et s'adossa près d'eux alors qu'il choisissait le rez-de-chaussée. Francis se mit derrière lui, au fond de la cabine, les yeux rivés sur son dos, avec la détestable impression de n'être rien de plus qu'un élément du décor pour lui. Il croisa les bras et le contempla de derrière alors que les portes commençaient doucement à se refermer, toujours dans ce silence mortuaire.

En l'espace d'une seconde, rien qu'à cause de leur proximité dans un lieu si fermé et isolé, Francis vit un million d'images lui passer devant les yeux.

Juste voir Arthur comme ça, épaule contre mur, dans un silence complet, réveillait en lui des souvenirs de différentes époques, plus ou moins archaïques.

Le creux de sa hanche, la courbe de son dos, l'arrondi de ses fesses, la finesse de ses cuisses. Il revoyait tout. Lui dans ses bras, lui contre ses lèvres, lui dans son cœur. Outre les conflits, les coups bas, il revoyait les instants de complicités, les sourires, les batifolages interdits. Puis il revit l'image déconcertante d'un Arthur perdu dans sa passion, dans les bras d'Inde.

Bouleversé.

Francis était bouleversé.

Les portes s'étaient à peine refermées qu'il avait entouré le corps d'Arthur de ses bras, se mordillant les lèvres pour retenir ses cris de rage. Le britannique, complètement déboussolé par cette initiative, bafouilla des interrogations brouillonnes avant de contempler la main de son Némésis glisser contre le panneau des étages.

Francis venait de bloquer l'ascenseur.

Aussitôt que la machine s'arrêta, à pourtant deux doigts du rez-de-chaussée, Arthur se sentit poussé au fond de la cage de métal, violemment, puis s'effondra sous le choc. Complétement à l'opposé, le Français gardait le panneau avec la ferme intention de l'empêcher de redémarrer leur prison mouvante.

« _What's the fuck_ , Francis ?! Redémarre ça de suite !

_ Ta gueule, Arthur. C'est moi qui donne les ordres ».

Un ton autoritaire. Sans appel. Une voix grave, durcit de colère. A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'Arthur avait entendu ce ton ? Contre lui ? Francis lui faisait assez peur lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Généralement, une violente dispute suivait directement.

« Tu me déçois, Angleterre. Tu me déçois fortement…

_ W-What… ?

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent, ça me met hors de moi. Je t'ai vu, Arthur, tu n'étais pas du tout discret dans ton crime. Je t'ai vu t'envoyer en l'air avec Inde dans la salle de repos hier soir. Franchement, je ne t'ai jamais surpris à agir ainsi… comme une trainée ».

L'insulte ne plut pas du tout à l'Anglais, qui gonfla les joues de colère, prenant à son tour son air le plus menaçant.

« D'où tu te permets ce genre de remarque, _frog_ ? Je ne vois qu'une trainée ici, et elle est face à moi. Comment oses-tu me faire la morale ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Tu me l'as bien fais comprendre il y a dix ans, alors ne te permet pas de revenir sur tes paroles !

_ Tu ne comprendras jamais que je n'ai pas eu le choix ! A tes yeux, j'ai voulu notre séparation, ça prouve bien le peu de confiance que tu me dois ! Qu'on ne soit plus un couple, je l'ai accepté malgré ma colère. Mais que tu te tape quelqu'un juste pour faire ton deuil, je ne peux pas le tolérer ! Quel âge as-tu pour te conduire ainsi ? Je pensais que tu avais grandi, que tu avais pris en maturité, mais te voilà comme au XIème siècle ! Petit, fragile et gamin ! Tu me fais honte !

_ D'où je te fais honte ?! Tu n'es ni mon tuteur, ni mon père, ni mon frère ! On ne partage plus rien d'autre qu'une Histoire remplie de conflits ! Je n'en peux plus de ton esprit de contradiction ! Si tu me rejettes, ne critique pas mes relations juste après !

_ Soit tu ne comprends rien, soit tu le fais exprès… Je ne voulais pas me séparer de toi ! J'y étais contraint par mes responsabilités, mais c'est avec toi que je voulais être ! Tu m'énerves à faire la sourde oreille !

_ _Shut up !_ Et arrête tes mensonges, ils me répugnent ! Tu me répugnes !

_ Toi aussi, tu donnes l'impression de mentir ! Je sais que tu ne me haïs pas !

_ Ah oui ? Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi !

_ Tu m'aimes !

_ Alors là, j'en reviens pas ! Mais tu t'es crû où pour affirmer ça ?!

_ Tu ne nies pas !

_ Si, je le nie ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Je te déteste ! »

Sur ses mots, Arthur bondit en avant et poussa son ancien compagnon contre les portes closes, puis il débloqua la cage d'acier d'un geste brusque. La tête un peu sonnée, Francis s'accouda contre la surface froide de l'ascenseur et tomba à terre lorsque la brèche s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il vit Arthur s'en aller, enragé de leur dispute, et il se dit que décidemment, il ne faisait rien comme il fallait avec lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se comporter comme ça avec Arthur ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Qu'avait-il espéré de cet échange ? Des excuses ? Des regrets ?

C'était la colère et la frustration qui avaient parlé, pas lui. Traiter Arthur de trainée, c'était un comble pour Francis. Et le pire fut de savoir qu'il était en tort et que les arguments d'Arthur se valaient, même s'il était vrai que cette tête de mule refusait d'admettre que le Français l'aimait encore et ne jurait que par lui. Ce britannique ultra-susceptible était un vrai coup de pied au cul, parfois…

Mais comment Francis avait-il pu tomber fol amoureux de lui ? Et pourquoi Diable l'aimait-il encore après tout ça ?

En résumé : pourquoi était-il stupidement con ?

Il allait devoir réagir vite vis-à-vis d'Arthur. Peu importe quoi, il fallait faire quelque chose pour ne pas continuer à sombrer dans cette rancœur qui les éloignait. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour être tolérable. Francis ne voyait que deux alternatives à leur histoire, soit faire comprendre à Arthur qu'ils devaient encore attendre pour profiter à nouveau l'un de l'autre, soit briser les derniers liens qui maintenaient leur amour.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Ce qui avait toujours énervé Lilian vis-à-vis de son voisin anglais, c'était la puérilité de son comportement. En effet, Oliver était un putain de gamin incapable de grandir, toujours à faire des caprices pour un rien et mauvais perdant. Malgré le fait que, par la force des choses, Lilian s'y était plus ou moins habitué, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rager contre la dernière connerie de « Sir Gâteaux empoisonnés ». A moins qu'il ne rage contre ses propres réactions. Peu importe, il était en colère.

Déjà parce qu'il détestait qu'Oliver tente ses plans tordus contre lui, puis aussi parce que lesdits plans étaient toujours vulgaires ou cramés à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Non mais, franchement, il n'y avait aucune classe ni subtilité à se taper une ancienne colonie pour rendre un amant jaloux… C'était tellement stupide que France se demandait pourquoi ça marchait si bien.

C'était rare qu'il ressente ce genre de sentiment. D'habitude, il s'en prenait directement à Angleterre, ils bataillaient un peu puis ça se terminait plus ou moins bien des deux côtés. Mais là, allez savoir pourquoi, il était juste dégoûté.

C'était bête. Après tout, il n'était pas épris de lui, ou un truc du genre…

Enfin, sûrement.

Parce que France n'aimait personne.

Ou plutôt, il n'arrivait pas à aimer comme il le fallait.

Lorsque la Gaule et l'Empire Romain avaient fusionnés en empire gallo-romain, Lilian s'était soudainement retrouvé sous la tutelle d'un père qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Et bien que sa mère l'ait rassuré quand à ce mystérieux conquérant, il ne lui avait pas facilement accordé sa confiance. Déjà parce qu'il avait envahi sa chère mère. Puis parce qu'il avait vraiment une tête de bâtard arrogant. Un peu comme Italie.

Quoi de plus normal puisqu'ils étaient père et fils ?

D'ailleurs, c'était à se demander si Romano n'avait pas été adopté. C'était le seul de la famille qui savait se tenir et qui se comportait bien en société. Il devait y avoir eu une erreur à la naissance, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Quoiqu'il en soit, celui qui allait devenir la France n'avait été à cette période qu'un pays inconnu en devenir, que nul ne savait où placer. Pareil pour les jumeaux Italiens. A part Espagne qui avait montré un rapide engouement pour la péninsule ibérique, les fils de l'empire gallo-romain avaient été des entités nageant dans un brouillard géographique complet. Pour la future Belgique et les futurs Pays-Bas, ça avait été plus ou moins la même chose.

Famille compliquée.

Ce fut au fil du temps que Lilian avait admis que cet inconnu, qu'on nommait son père, était quelqu'un d'intéressant et susceptible de lui enseigner certaines choses sur la vie.

Et sa première grande leçon était de ne jamais aimer.

Ça avait paru puéril au premier abord, un peu stupide même, au point où Lilian lui avait ri au nez sans honte, mais le grand Empire était on-ne-peut-plus sérieux à ce sujet.

Aimer, c'était perdre son indépendance au profit d'un autre, comme l'avait été Norvège pour Danemark. Puis c'était aussi passer pour faible devant tous. On pouvait faire des choses folles et stupides par amour. N'importe quel roman réaliste de la littérature française serait d'accord avec ce point d'ailleurs. Dans le fond, il semblait que l'univers entier qui avait entouré Lilian au fil des époques l'avait tenu en garde contre les autres.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux. Et encore moins de cet imbécile Angleterre.

Lilian l'insulta face à son miroir, le traitant de crétin fini comme s'il l'entendait, tapant le mur de part et d'autres de son reflet. Mais quelle connerie que de se mettre dans des états pareils pour des amourettes d'enfants !

Non, Lilian n'était pas amoureux d'Oliver. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Cette colère n'était due qu'à une question de fierté. Si Angleterre croyait pouvoir piéger les sentiments de France avec ce genre d'activité, alors oui, c'était insultant et ça malmenait sa fierté.

Il n'était pas question d'amour.

Même si Oliver n'était pas désagréable dans l'intimité, loin d'être laid et plutôt attentionné, il avait trop de défauts pour l'attirer !

Il n'a jamais été question d'amour.

Avec l'insupportable impression de s'auto-persuader plutôt que d'énoncer une vérité, Lilian apposa son front contre la surface froide du miroir, reprenant un semblant de calme. C'était tellement rare qu'il s'énerve en temps normal. Il n'y avait qu'Angleterre pour le mettre dans des états pareils, décidemment.

Avec un soupir traitre, il recula sa tête, mais ce ne fut que pour apercevoir un reflet qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur teinte violette pour prendre un bleu plus profond, sa barbe était mieux entretenue qu'il ne le pensait et il avait l'air beaucoup plus bouleversé que prévu. En fait, son reflet semblait au bord des larmes, avec une lueur dangereuse qui subsistait dans le regard. Etait-ce vraiment lui ?

Comment pouvait-il être un autre avec un visage pareil, trait pour trait semblable au sien ? A part l'expression et les iris, tout était en totale cohésion avec l'apparence qu'il se connaissait. Donc… cet homme ne pouvait être que lui… en théorie…

Lilian bougea un peu la tête sur la gauche, suivit à la seconde près par son reflet, et il conclut que, aussi étrange cela soit-il, c'était bien lui. Les yeux changeant venaient peut-être de la colère ou de la luminosité. Ou de la folie.

Remettant cette étrangeté à plus tard, il quitta sa salle de bain après avoir bandé ses mains ensanglantées, puis les avoir cachées sous une paire de gants noirs. Malgré ce dégoût persistant qui persévérait à envahir ses sens, il se résolut à aller manger, son ventre n'appréciant pas d'être à jeun, surtout après des années de soumissions, pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, où cette sensation désagréable l'avait accompagné sous la torture. Saleté de mémoire. Si seulement il pouvait oublier.

Il s'empara de la clé magnétique de sa chambre puis ouvrit sa porte.

Quelqu'un attendait juste derrière.

Surpris, il fit un bond en arrière pour se mettre en position de défense lorsque cette présence d'imposa face à lui. Aussitôt, il comprit qu'il était vraiment trop sur les nerfs et qu'il allait devoir se calmer avant de devenir complètement dingue. Son cœur s'était emballé à une vitesse folle. Pendant un instant, il s'était imaginé en train de lutter contre des kidnappeurs, déjà prêt à leur déchiqueter la peau à coups d'ongles et de morsures. Lilian avait tendance à devenir un animal sauvage lorsqu'il passait dans une attitude de défense primaire. Mais comme c'était un témoignage de sa nouvelle faiblesse, cette bestialité lui fit honte.

Bien qu'il gardât un visage totalement hermétique, son cœur continua à tambouriner lorsqu'il constata que l'intrus n'était nul autre qu'Angleterre, sourire timide aux lèvres, les mains dans le dos comme un enfant attendant l'attention de ses parents pour leur annoncer une réussite dont il était fier. Pourtant il n'y avait pas à être fier, surtout pas après son comportement puéril de la veille.

« _Good morning_ , Lilian~ ! Je suis venu t'apporter le dossier que ton président a réclamé à mon _Prime Minister_ ! Comme nous nous sommes quittés en froid hier, je ne voulais pas tomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe avec mes documents !

_ …

_ _Stop looking at me, dear~!_ _I'm blushing~ !_ »

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Oliver jouait la carte de l'innocence pour laisser à son partenaire le soin de réagir. C'était encore une partie de son plan de reconquête sentimentale. France sentit son cœur se pincer devant ce sourire aux allures naïves, ça l'agaçait qu'Angleterre soit tombé bas au point de le tromper avec quelqu'un juste pour continuer à exister à ses yeux. Quoique dans une autre partie de lui, Lilian reconnaissait que ce désir qu'il suscitait continuellement chez l'Anglais avait un petit côté honorant.

Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'émouvoir pour lui. Il avait eu dix siècles pour ça, tant pis maintenant !

L'heure était grave, Oliver avait besoin d'une leçon. Il devait se débarrasser de cet amour insensé qu'il lui vouait et qui ne lui était jamais rendu. Et si ce n'était pas pour lui-même que Lilian devait le faire, il le ferait pour Oliver, pour sa santé mentale et pour qu'il arrête de gâcher son temps avec une cause perdue.

Lilian n'était ni aimant, ni aimable. Le courtiser ne menait à rien.

Alors il attrapa le bras du britannique pour le tirer dans la chambre et discuter loin des oreilles impolies. L'autre se crût un instant dans une scène romantique de film, où l'amant s'appropriait sa maitresse après une tentative de rupture. Cependant, ça n'avait rien d'un film, c'était vrai et différent de ses espérances.

« Angleterre, il faut que tu arrêtes ça.

_ _Stop what, honey~_ ?

_ Arrête de me tourner autour. Arrête de croire que c'est encore possible. Non seulement tu te rends malade pour rien, mais en plus tu n'obtiens que le résultat inverse.

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ De ton petit manège avec Allen. Ce n'est pas en t'envoyant en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre que je vais me mettre à t'aimer. Je ne ressens jamais de jalousie, c'est peine perdue. Et tout ce que tu obtiens, c'est de m'énerver contre toi. Alors arrête ça et passe à autre chose.

_ _No ! I will definitely not accept that ! You're mine!_

_ Je ne t'appartiens pas. En me convoitant au point de devenir fou, c'est toi qui en es venu à m'appartenir, Oliver. Maintenant, je possède ton cœur, je possède tes pensées et alors que je te les rends, tu refuses. C'est insensé ! Aimer celui qui nous emprisonne le cœur, c'est une déviation du syndrome de Stockholm. Tu es malade, Angleterre…

_ Malade d'amour pour toi, oui, et alors ?! _If I want to love you, I have the right_!

_ Mais pourquoi t'obstines-tu alors que ça ne t'apporte rien ? Je ne te rends pas ton amour ! Tu souffres seul !

_ Non, tu m'aimeras !

_ Je n'ai fait que jouer avec toi pendant des siècles, Angleterre. Parce que je croyais que c'était ce que tu faisais aussi. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu en arriverais là… ?

_ Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais pourtant ! Dès le début, même !

_ Tu étais un enfant, j'ai cru à une amourette sans conséquence, à un jeu.

_ Que ce fut un jeu ou pas, le résultat est le même. Je te veux et je veux que ce soit réciproque !

_ Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, Oliver. Tes caprices sont irréalisables, je ne peux pas aimer.

_ Bien sûr que si, tu le peux ! Tu n'as jamais essayé ! Tout ça à cause de ton _insupportable father_! Il t'a lobotomisé le cerveau !

_ Quand je vois ce que l'amour à fait de toi, je me dis qu'il a eu raison.

_ Je te ferais comprendre ton erreur ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Lilian ! s'exclama ultimement et passionnément Oliver ».

Ignorant la chaleur plaisante qui lui brulait l'estomac face à cette douce révélation, France serra les dents puis poussa l'Anglais hors de sa chambre. Il claqua la porte derrière eux et s'en alla sans le regarder, ayant une fois de plus échoué à le convaincre de le laisser. Depuis dix ans, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de remettre Oliver à sa place, il n'arrivait jamais à aller jusqu'au bout. Il y avait toujours quelque chose en lui qui ménageait leurs disputes. Elles auraient pu finir en génocide s'ils s'étaient lâchés, tous les deux. Mais jamais ils n'en arrivaient là, pour une raison stupide que Lilian peinait à analyser.

Il était… gêné. Refuser en bloc cet amour que lui donnait gratuitement Oliver le gênait. Surtout après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour attirer ses bonnes grâces au fil des âges, malgré leurs nombreux différents politiques. C'était courageux. Refuser tout ça avait un côté mesquin et irrespectueux pour quelqu'un comme Angleterre.

Ce n'était pas qu'il l'aimait, mais Oliver avait le droit à un minimum de respect après tout ce temps à partager sa vie et son Histoire. On ne niait pas les valeurs de quelqu'un comme ça.

Mais dans ce cas, puisqu'il n'osait pas l'insulter de tous les noms pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus lieu d'amour entre eux, comment Lilian allait-il le lui faire comprendre ?

O*0~.o.~0*O

Le soir même, Francis se surprit à arpenter fantasmatiquement les couloirs mi- éclairés comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. A vraie dire, il n'avait pas de vrai souvenir de sa journée et serait même incapable de dire où il avait été cinq minutes auparavant. Cependant, s'il était là à errer comme une âme en peine, c'est que ce devait être le temps libre du soir, que toutes les réunions avaient pris fin d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était donc son moment de délivrance, celui où il pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier d'autrui.

Il ne voulait voir personne, appréciant le simple fait de marcher sans but précis. Les chambres défilaient devant ses yeux et il tentait de mettre un nom à chacune, en fonction de leurs occupants. A les entendre tous parler inlassablement, Francis savait plus ou moins où se trouvait tel ou tel personne.

Il s'amusait à les découvrir, à les identifier, le regard dans le vague, ne s'interrogeant même pas sur ce qu'il faisait là.

Il vit la chambre d'Espagne, celle de Romano, celle de Prusse, celle d'Amérique et d'autres… jusqu'à arriver devant celle d'Allemagne. Il y resta bloqué quelques temps, contemplant l'armature de la porte comme si elle était vivante. Il imaginait cet époux qu'on lui avait donné, en plein préparatif pour la réunion suivante. En tant que mari, Francis aurait dû taper à sa porte pour proposer son aide, mais comment pouvait-il seulement le regarder en face après tout ce qui s'était passé ? De la guerre à leurs deux couples brisés, tout semblait partir en vrille depuis ce mariage.

En fait, s'il n'avait pas eu lieu, France aurait pu repartir d'un meilleur pas. Il aurait au moins eu le soutien affectif de son amant et aurait pardonné à Ludwig, et surtout à Gilbert. Nul doute que les choses auraient été plus joyeuses. Néanmoins, pour le bien de la paix internationale, son bonheur personnel ne pouvait que passer en second lieu. Quand bien même sa flamme pour Arthur continuait d'allumer et de réchauffer son cœur, c'était impossible.

Et Allemagne, derrière cette porte, qui souffrait de la même situation, attendait également que ses proches lui témoignent de l'affection. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls face à un monde qui les isolait par compassion, inconscient que c'était justement de l'inverse dont ils avaient besoin.

Francis retira ses gants et contempla ses deux mains bandées.

Quelques pas en arrière, puis son dos qui cognait la vitre. Surpris, un tour sur lui-même, les yeux dans le reflet, ignorant la belle nuit de l'autre côté. Sifflement aux oreilles, puis le tictac d'une horloge inexistante. Salive avalée, les yeux fermement clos. Oublier cette sensation désagréable, redevenir normal.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sa respiration se bloqua.

« Maman…, murmura-t-il en un seul souffle ».

Il glissa sa main sur la vitre, là où le visage fin et délicat de sa mère se dessinait, sourire tendre aux lèvres. Elle le contemplait avec une inquiétude maternelle, toute douce et immobile dans ses habits de gauloise.

A force d'avoir pensé à Arthur la veille, Francis en avait oublié de prendre ses médicaments. Son médecin et son psychiatre n'allaient pas être contents du tout.

Une autre silhouette, aux côtés de Gaule, se distingua, plus fine, plus petite, mais aussi souriante malgré une moue inquiète qu'elle peinait à cacher.

« Britania ? »

A sa droite, les deux femmes le contemplaient en silence, puis à sa gauche, deux autres formes apparurent sous les yeux ébahis de Francis.

Son père, l'Empire Romain.

Et son grand-père, Rome. _Papy Roma_ , comme le disait Italie.

« Mon pauvre enfant…, chantonna la douce Gaule. Tu as été très courageux.

_ Pas assez, hélas…, songea nerveusement Rome avant de se faire foudroyer du regard par Britania.

_ Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas aimer l'ennemi, Francis…, soupira l'Empire Romain. Les pulsions charnelles occasionnelles passent encore, mais l'amour était ta plus grosse erreur.

_ Laissez-le vivre, ordonna Britania. Il ne dépend plus de vous, il est libre.

_ Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux, jura-t-il à son père malgré le fait qu'on tente de le défendre. Je n'ai rien contrôlé, tout est venu si vite !

_ Vite ? interrogea Rome. Tu l'as aimé depuis l'enfance. Il n'y avait rien de rapide là-dedans.

_ Un peu de tact, demanda Gaule en fronçant les sourcils. Mon fils a besoin de soutien, pas de remontrances.

_ Même jeune, tu sentais déjà qu'il serait la personne la plus proche de toi, reprit l'Empire Romain. Tu n'as rien fait pour endiguer ta passion. Tu es responsable de ta situation. Et à cause de toi, il souffre aussi.

_ Mais tais-toi ! s'indigna Britania. L'amour ne se contrôle pas ! Cessez de lui reprocher ce dont il est victime ! Et ne déresponsabilisez pas mon fils ! Il a aussi son lot de conneries à assumer !

_ Tu es marié et tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu ne peux ni fuir, ni te révolter. Tu es lié à ce contrat intemporel. Tu es perdu, attaqua Rome. Tout ce que tu peux faire à la limite, pour ne pas devenir fou, c'est vivre ce mariage à fond pour te donner l'illusion d'être heureux. Mais c'est accepter la fin définitive de ta relation avec Angleterre.

_ Vos choix sont trop brutaux ! s'exclama Gaule. Il doit y avoir d'autres solutions ! »

Cette discussion n'avait ni queue ni tête, devait certainement provenir de sa folie, mais leurs propos était totalement vraie, Francis était bloqué dans ce contrat de mariage dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Et la seule chose qui le faisait souffrir, c'était cette once d'espoir qu'il portait à l'amour d'Arthur, cette petite flamme toujours allumée dans son cœur.

Flamme que le fantôme hallucinatoire de ses ancêtres lui conseillait d'éteindre.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Les yeux dans la vague, Lilian arpentait silencieusement les couloirs sombres de l'hôtel, le bras tendu en direction des fenêtres qu'il sentait glisser contre son gant. Il devinait que ses esprits s'embrouillaient, qu'il perdait les souvenirs de sa journées au fur et à mesure de ses pas, et il comprit aussitôt qu'à râler toute la nuit, il en avait oublié de se soigner.

Putain. Deux pilules le matin, deux pilules le soir, c'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Non mais quel con !

Cependant, se laisser aller à la folie ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal que ça. A toujours vouloir endiguer sa partie sombre pour ne pas choquer l'assistance, il en venait à se demander si ce vrai lui qui se cachait derrière ses cauchemars ne serait pas plus à même de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Lilian éprouvait un certaine besoin à laisser parler ses passions, rien que pour savoir jusqu'à quel point il avait été marqué.

Ses pupilles sautèrent dans ses orbites, le rendant temporairement aveugle, puis il finit par recouvrir ses sens, du moins il croyait, et fit à nouveau face aux larges fenêtres gelées, sur lesquelles il s'adossa de tout son long.

Ses avant-bras grimpèrent contre la vitre alors qu'il posa son front pour calmer la chaleur de sa cervelle. Son souffle étala une buée opaque contre la fenêtre et ses yeux se clignèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Oui, il se sentait chuter pas à pas dans sa folie. Un peu de laisser-aller et de tranquillité pour son cerveau électrocuté de médicaments et de traitements chocs.

Ses hallucinations se déclinèrent rapidement en quatre silhouettes qu'il ne put que reconnaitre instantanément.

Il voyait sa mère, Gaule, l'air revêche mais attentive, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en armure de guerre, le même regard perçant dont il avait hérité.

Il voyait aussi le belle Britania, plus souriante, plus douce, plus mignonne, qui s'opposait complètement à sa voisine ronchonne.

Sur sa gauche, il reconnut son père, l'Empire Romain, arborant un sourire cruel comme il le faisait si bien et si souvent (au moins quand il était encore en vie).

Puis enfin, il s'arrêta sur son grand-père Rome, toujours avec son air sévère de vieux patriarche dominateur, poings sur les hanches comme pour lui faire la leçon.

« Alors ça y est, je suis fou ? ricana odieusement Lilian en caressant la vitre de sa tête battante.

_ Tu l'as toujours été, fils, répliqua l'empire Romain en se frottant la nuque, le regard absent. Fou et désobéissant. Il n'y a que comme ça que je t'ai connu, et je constate que certaines choses ne changent pas.

_ Il faut dire que comme éducateur, tu faisais peine à voir, attaqua Gaule en le fusillant du regard. Je t'avais demandé d'éduquer Lilian, pas d'en faire un crétin.

_ Arrêtez donc de vous disputer~ ! rit joyeusement Britania. Au lieu de parler du passé, concentrons-nous sur le présent et décidons ensemble de ce qui serait bon pour notre belle France.

_ Je n'ai besoin de personne, répliqua celui-ci en s'écartant de la vitre, les sourcils froncés alors que son regard les parcourait tous les quatre.

_ J'ai pourtant l'impression du contraire, remarqua malicieusement Rome. Avoue, t'aimerais bien te débarrasser d'Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père a dû oublier de te mettre en garde contre tout ce qui venait de cette foutue île paumée au-dessus de la manche.

_ C'est vilain, ça ! bouda Britania. Et mon Oliver adoré n'est pas une nuisance dont il faut se débarrasser ! Il est amoureux, c'est tout !

_ C'est justement ça, le problème…, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter l'Empire Romain. Heureusement que j'ai eu l'intelligence de prévenir Lilian de ce genre de comportement. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il était devenu comme Angleterre.

_ Je doute que ça puisse être pire que la situation actuelle, se permit Lilian en oubliant le fait qu'il parlait à une hallucination.

_ Tu es trop gentil avec Oliver, soupira l'Empire Romain. Si tu te comportais de la même manière avec lui qu'avec les autres, tu en serais déjà débarrassé.

_ Toujours tout dans la subtilité, ironisa Gaule.

_ Tu veux qu'on reparle de notre nuit de noce ? menaça son époux.

_ Celle où j'ai simulé ? Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

_ Stop, vous deux ! interrompis Britania avec les joues rouges. Vous allez me mettre mal à l'aise~ !

_ Tu parles…, marmonna Rome.

_ Non mais c'est vrai, Lilian ! reprit l'Empire Romain comme si la discussion n'avait jamais dérivée. D'où te vient cette retenue face à Oliver ? Pour personne d'autre tu ne prendrais de gant, alors pourquoi est-ce différent avec lui ? Jette-le et il se lassera !

_ Me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, souffla nerveusement France. J'ai passé l'âge.

_ A d'autres ! Regarde-toi, tu fais pitié !

_ Eh oh ! Change de ton avec lui, menaça Gaule.

_ Si tu ne te montres pas plus ferme avec lui, il continuera à te courir après, repris Rome pendant que les deux époux s'engueulaient. Ça ne devrait pas trop te causer de problème, Lilian. Après tout, tu ne l'aimes pas. Un être comme toi qui ne ressent jamais de sentiment ne devrait avoir aucun scrupule à laisser tomber cet empêcheur de tourner en rond ».

Interpellé par cette idée assez radicale, Lilian resta muet devant ce reflet illusoire, hésitant sur la pertinence de cette proposition. Allez savoir pourquoi, il n'était pas convaincu de pouvoir jeter Oliver comme une chaussette, pour les raisons qu'il avait exprimé intérieurement le matin même. Il avait trop de respect pour Angleterre, ça lui liait les mains alors qu'il détestait ça.

C'était peut-être vraiment une solution, tout compte fait…

Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire, s'il en avait le courage, ce serait de faire quelque chose de suffisamment fort, symboliquement, pour faire comprendre à Oliver que toute cause était perdue.

Mais son hésitation ne l'y trompait pas : il n'avait aucune envie d'en arriver là.

* * *

 **Oui, quand vous en êtes à discuter avec le fantôme de votre famille, on epeut affirmer que votre santé mentale en a prit un sacré coup ^^...**

 **Pauvre France(s)... Normalement, on approche de la situation de stabilisation dans le monde du "présent". Je crois que je devrais faire un découpage plus évoquant de cette fiction... sinon, je vais me perdre... Quelle idée aussi de couper tout en deux! Si j'attrape l'imbécile qui a fait ça! (è.é)**

 **Hum, hum, hum! Bref!**

 **Je me posais une petite question que j'aimerais vous soumettre (c'est vraiment juste pour la route): vous préférez la partie "présent" ou la partie "passé"?**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu! Biz'!**


	6. Fausse amitié

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Les vacances m'ont fait poster en retard, je suis désolée ! On sait tous que chez la grand-mère, y a rarement le wifi XD (hélas pour moi) mais en échange, j'ai rédigé un chapitre 8 du yolo absolu…. (oui, je me suis avancée jusque-là). Pour bien faire, il faudrait que je m'avance encore un peu dans les chapitres, histoire de tenir jusqu'aux prochaines vacances (au pire, je peux écrire pendant mes cours de philo quand la prof part en hors-sujet ^^'')**

 **Les reviews maintenant !**

 **Nebelsue :**

 **Tu fais des pâtes pour ton chien ?! O.O Sérieux ! Bon, chacun fait comme il veut, après tout ! Heureusement que ça n'a pas tourné à la catastrophe… J'avais prévenue que notre cher France deviendrait un peu… starbé. Faut le comprendre… M'enfin, ça ne durera pas, je suis cruelle mais pas injuste ! Enfin, je crois…**

 **Asahi Shinohara :**

 **Toi, je te fais un méga bisou parce qu'il a dû t'en falloir du courage pour poster alors que cette fic te met dans des états pas possible (je suis désolée). Le chapitre 8 parlera de Fruk à 100%, si ça peut te rassurer ! (espoir, espoir) Et on va quitter la période dans le présent où c'est la merde. Bah oui, va falloir penser à améliorer la situation maintenant…**

 **Mimi-chan :**

 **Merci beaucoup, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis d'accord avec toi. Plus ça avance et plus je me dis « pourquoi j'ai posté ça, en fait… c'est méga dur à ficeler ! » mais je vais tenter de pas me déprimer, ce serait dommage. Merci encore, en tout cas !**

 **ThePrincessofKatz :**

 **Toi, attend le chapitre 9 et tu bondiras de ta chaise XD Mais bref, contente que le coup du psy et du docteur pas content t'ait fait rire (c'était volontaire parce que je voulais alléger un peu la fic, qui a tendance à me déprimer moi-même). Et oui, oui, ça finira bien ! Je le répeterais jamais assez mais je ne suis toujours pas assez à l'aise avec la trégédie pour en faire (la faute à mon côté fleur bleue) !**

 **Voilà pour les commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **/!\ Asahi et le gang du PC, ce chapitre contient aussi des scènes mettant en scène un couple autre que le Fruk, mais je vous aime, hein ! Pensez au chapitre 8 qui arrive et… sautez celui-là, s'il le faut /!\**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI :**

Allemagne se demandait depuis combien temps il était assis sur cette chaise à écouter France lui parler, l'humilier. C'était insupportable que d'entendre à quel point l'un comme l'autre avait perdu l'intégralité de leur code d'honneur depuis 1870. Ils étaient allés tellement loin pour des broutilles… Cette année de 1918 n'était bonne qu'à les faire se haïr davantage.

Parce que c'était ce qui se passait actuellement.

Ludwig avait juste envie de dévisser la tête de son ennemi pour l'empaler sur un pique à broche. Avec une barre de métal dans la bouche, cet imbécile de franchouillard achèverait sans nul doute son flot inlassable de paroles amères.

Le Français surprit cette aura noire qui se dégageait de son prisonnier temporaire. Il en rit odieusement, prenant lui-même siège en face de lui, jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre.

« Je ne te relâcherais pas tant que je ne serais pas entièrement satisfait. Et comme personne ne sait que c'est moi qui te détiens, personne n'ira t'aider. Surtout qu'ils sont tous persuadés que tu es avec ton Parlement, en train de travailler l'Armistice et les futures réparations de guerre. S'ils savaient ! J'ai tellement envie de te raconter des histoires, Allemagne~ ! Des histoires comme j'en racontais à mon petit Feliciano lorsqu'il était petit. Et je m'en voudrais que tu ressortes d'ici sans connaitre absolument tous les détails de notre Histoire, celle que l'on t'a tous cachée pendant tout ce temps. D'ailleurs, quel manque d'attention pour ne pas avoir réagis à temps devant mon petit manège, tu m'as déçu sur ce coup-là, Lulu~… »

Le surnom fit tiquer l'Allemand qui se retint de justesse de hurler. Il savait que ça n'aiderait en rien à améliorer sa situation.

« Oh mais quelle andouille je suis ! jura faussement Francis en parodiant une mine tragique. J'ai même oublié de commencer par le début ! Honte à moi de ne pas t'avoir parlé de mon alliance avec Russie plus tôt ! C'était pourtant mon premier et meilleur coup pour bousiller ta politique d'isolement ! Il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à aller remercier ce cher Ivan ».

Ce cher Ivan qu'il s'était mis dans la poche et qui s'en mordait les doigts, aurait-il dû ajouter.

 _Connard_ , pensa Allemagne avec dédain en fixant son geôlier qui lui souriait d'un air mensongèrement amical.

« Allons, Lulu~ ! Laisse-moi te raconter cette belle histoire ! »

Francis ferma les yeux, un doux sourire planant sur ses lèvres assoiffées, partant déjà dans les recoins de sa mémoire, à la recherche de ce qui l'avait sauvé.

Il se revoyait dans les années 1890, lorsque Bismarck fut évincé par Guillaume II.

Debout dans une rue de Paris, canne à la main, emmitouflé dans son beau veston, Francis avait les yeux levés vers le récent chef d'œuvre d'un de ses artistes, une tour immense qui pointait vers les cieux, grattant le soleil, une tour élégante de métal, suivant le modèle des courbes naturelles des femmes. Sa Tour Eiffel, silencieuse, gracieuse, unique, jeune. Francis avait toujours aimé l'art, quel qu'il soit, et il aimait déjà cette tour ferraillée qui faisait le caractère ambivalent de sa capitale. Une capitale où les bâtiments les plus vieux côtoyaient sans problèmes la modernité.

« France… »

Il inspira une pleine bouffée d'air puis tendit sa main gauche vers l'arrière, sentant quelques doigts se glisser contre elle. Il amena doucement la silhouette à ses côtés et continua à chercher du repos en fermant les yeux, le vent s'empourprant dans ses mèches blondes.

Un jupon caressait le tissu raide de son pantalon, accompagné d'une odeur fleurie de camélia. La jeune femme à ses côtés était silencieuse, cherchant le moment propice pour ne pas le gêner.

« Je suis heureux de te voir, Paris ».

Elle sembla soupirer doucement.

« J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, annonça-t-elle. Au sujet de Russie et de la Triplice.

_ Parle. Je t'écoute, ma belle.

_ L'Angleterre…, commença-t-elle avec un embarras apparent, semble bien parti pour les rejoindre à cause de ses récents liens avec l'Italie… ce qui transformerait cette Triplice… en Quadruplice.

_ Comme c'était prévisible venant d'Arthur…, commenta-t-il avec amertume. Je lui écris depuis des années et il ne daigne me répondre que pour « se changer les esprits », une fois de temps en temps. Je me demandais pourquoi tant de froideur et en voici la réponse !

_ Laisse-moi finir, France. La suite te plaira davantage ».

Curieux, le bel homme se décida enfin à se tourner vers sa Capitale. Il n'aimait plus la regarder en face depuis la guerre franco-prussienne, car les marques de ce conflit se voyaient encore sur sa peau. Elle avait beaucoup maigrie, ses traits étaient tirés et son regard las. Surtout que la fin de la guerre n'avait pas arrangé son sort, les révolutions et changements politiques ayant continués encore juste après. La pauvre femme ne semblait jamais se reposer.

« Je pense que tu es au courant, mais Russie et Angleterre ne s'entendent pas bien du tout depuis qu'ils sont en conflit sur la question de l'Orient.

_ De toute manière, Angleterre rentre en conflit avec tout le monde.

_ Eh bien, cette fois-ci Russie ne semble pas du tout vouloir d'Arthur dans son alliance.

_ Surement parce qu'il craint qu'Allemagne ne préfère Angleterre a lui. Après tout, il a déjà montré une préférence pour l'Autriche-Hongrie. Russie est sans cesse recalé en seconde position dans les priorités de Ludwig, ça doit bien finir par l'énerver.

_ Oui, et Russie a, parait-il, laissé entendre qu'un rapprochement avec toi serait une bonne idée, finalement. Il a besoin d'un soutient en Europe pour pouvoir se lancer dans l'Orient avec le cœur léger. Comme tu es dos à la mer et derrière Allemagne, il doit se dire que, à vous deux, vous pourriez l'encercler en cas de conflit.

_ Comme quoi, j'ai bien fait de le courtiser inlassablement depuis toutes ces années. Mais pour l'instant, nos seuls liens se résument à des emprunts bancaires.

_ C'est déjà une bonne stratégie pour l'attirer dans tes filets. Je me demande d'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'il se rendra compte qu'à chaque rouble qu'il nous emprunte, il s'enchaine un peu plus à nous…

_ Tant pis pour lui.

_ Eh bien, mon cher France ! Je t'ai connu plus philanthrope que ça !

_ L'Europe m'a lâchée aux mains d'Allemagne, je serais donc sans pitié pour eux.

La Nation et sa Capitale continuèrent leur conversation en déambulant dans les rues de Paris, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, essayant de se réconforter de leur solitude commune. Si la France était isolée du monde, Paris l'avait été du reste du pays, à cause d'histoires politiques. Elle avait fait une Révolution à elle seule, s'opposant au reste de la France, et elle ressentait maintenant la détresse de sa Nation, esseulée et affaiblie. Elle était d'ailleurs contente d'être une ville, et pas un pays, qui serait trop dur à gérer, songeait-elle.

France fut convoqué peu après pour rencontrer Ivan, dans une réunion tenue secrète de tous. Au même moment, leurs ambassadeurs devaient discuter dans une salle à part.

Russie se leva lorsque son hôte entra dans la salle, plus par politesse que par respect. En effet, s'il y avait bien une chose que le gouvernement russe haïssait, c'était la République. Hors, c'était exactement le régime actuel de Francis. En fait, cette question des politiques divergentes était la principale, si ce n'était la seule, raison des mauvaises relations entre Ivan et Francis (ça et le souvenir de l'invasion de Napoléon). Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'Allemagne avait eu l'idée de privilégier l'Autriche-Hongrie à la Russie. Cet imbécile de Ludwig était persuadé jusqu'à la moelle de ses os qu'une alliance entre la Russie et la France était impossible.

Francis allait donc devoir prouver le contraire.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant Ivan, le Français eu le réflexe de s'incliner respectueusement devant lui, ôtant son chapeau pour le positionner devant son cœur. Cela fait, il tendit la main à son invité qui la serra poliment, assez enjoué de ce respect qu'on lui témoignait.

« Merci d'avoir fait le chemin depuis la Russie, Ivan. J'espère que le voyage s'est bien déroulé.

_ Très bien, merci ».

Francis trouvait le comportement de Russie adorablement enfantin. Il avait l'air de le bouder, c'était mignon.

« Tu n'as pas trop chaud, j'espère ? continua Francis en se débarrassant de quelques couches de vêtements. Je t'en prie, cher Ivan, mets-toi à l'aise. Je sais que l'été en France peut-être gênant pour les voyageurs venus de pays froids.

_ Ce n'est rien. J'aime la chaleur… »

Oui, le dialogue allait être compliqué… Francis allait devoir la jouer fine pour le faire parler. Peut-être que casser un peu de sucre sur le dos d'Angleterre le dériderait un peu.

Francis sortit un journal de la poche intérieure de son veston, soupirant dramatiquement en le voyant comme s'il le redécouvrait, bien qu'il l'ait mis là exprès pour le montrer à Russie.

« Tiens donc… j'ai encore oublié de jeter ça…

_ Qu'est-ce ?

_ Un article où il est question du rapprochement anglo-italien, expliquât-il sommairement en mimant l'agacement. Parait-il que ce perfide Albion tente de percer dans la Triplice ? J'aurais dû m'y attendre, cela dit…

_ Tss… S'il croit que je vais accepter de me faire marcher dessus !

_ Je mettrais ma main à couper que son but est de s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'Allemagne pour obtenir son aide en Orient et te doubler.

_ Il risque d'être vite déçu, si c'est le cas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Allemagne ne sert à rien. A part l'Autriche-Hongrie, il n'aide personne. Peut-être qu'il se donne vaguement la peine d'envoyer quelques ambassadeurs çà et là pour faire joli, mais rien de plus. Puis il a Italie qui se pend littéralement à son cou. Lui aussi va bien finir par se rendre compte qu'Allemagne se moque éperdument de lui.

_ J'essayerais de parler à Feliciano quand j'en aurais l'occasion.

_ Tu voudrais les brouiller et les monter l'un contre l'autre ? sourit curieusement Ivan qui aimait cette idée.

_ S'ils pouvaient au moins voir leurs relations se raidir un peu, je serais content. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'Allemagne se fasse avoir à son propre piège. Et qu'Angleterre tombe dedans aussi me va bien ! »

Quelque chose dans le regard du Russe semblait amusée. Francis comprit qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Non seulement Ivan en voulait à Angleterre pour lui voler sa place, mais en plus il en voulait à Allemagne de le négliger. Russie était la victime parfaite pour les aspirations de France.

« Dire qu'à nous deux, on pourrait le prendre en sandwich, rit Francis en jetant un regard malicieux à la carte d'Europe qui trônait sur son mur. Puis si je m'attirais les bonnes grâces d'Italie, se serait encore plus drôle. Allemagne serait encerclé. A tel point que même Angleterre n'oserait pas s'allier avec lui.

_ Moi, c'est l'Autriche-Hongrie qui m'inquiète. Ce petit couple d'imbécile me débecte et ne pense qu'à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Et avec Prusse qui pavane à côté, je commence à perdre patience !

_ Sacré Gil, il n'en rate pas une pour se faire remarquer.

_ Et quand je lui ai dit qu'il n'était plus rien parce que son royaume était mort, il est allé se plaindre à son frère en disant que j'étais nuisible à la bonne entente de la Triplice.

_ Je crois que tu l'as blessé dans son orgueil.

_ Kolkolkol ! Bien fait pour lui ! De toute façon, c'est la vérité pure. Il n'existe plus. Vous êtes décidemment des exterminateurs de Nations, Allemagne et toi.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ton Napoléon a mis fin au Saint Empire Romain Germanique et Allemagne a mis fin à la Prusse. Je crois que vous êtes les deux seuls à avoir accomplis ça.

_ Tu as tout de même bouffé la Pologne et les Pays baltes, Russie. C'est pas commun non plus.

_ Je te le concède ».

Rien qu'à voir le sourire du Russe, on sentait qu'il s'amusait et se détendait. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait que, quelques pièces plus loin, leurs diplomates éteignaient leurs vieilles rancunes. A ce rythme-là, France allait peut-être s'en faire un ami. Il n'osait pas y croire, déjà habitué à être seul.

Sa haine pour Allemagne lui donnait envie de se couper en quatre pour sortir de son isolement et vite aller lui botter le cul.

Mais chaque chose devait se faire dans son temps. D'abord, il devait continuer de courtiser la Russie. Lui lancer des regards tendres, prendre de ses nouvelles, être une oreille attentive et toujours lui proposer d'emprunter dans les banques françaises, qui se faisaient une grande joie de négocier des prix alléchants pour les Russes.

Ivan, quant à lui, était torturé entre les avances françaises qui, avouons-le, le faisaient rêver, et son engagement face à Allemagne qui, bien que peu réceptif, restait son allié proche. Et pendant près d'un an, entre le petit accord secret qu'il avait passé avec France le 27 août 1891, et le véritable accord du 18 août 1892 où leurs forces militaires promirent de s'unir en cas de conflit, Ivan n'avait cessé d'osciller entre les deux camps.

Avant le 18 août, personne n'était au courant de son petit manège avec France. Il aurait pu se dérober et nier le petit accord assez flou que Francis et lui avaient accepté « pour pas grand-chose ». Après tout, il n'avait mis ni ses forces ni sa politique en jeu. Seul Francis savait que ce petit accord était un des prémices à ce qui allait suivre. Il n'avait fait que se mettre Russie dans la poche sans trop lui forcer la main. Il fallait commencer doucement quand on voulait un allié, ne surtout pas le brusquer.

Alors pendant près d'un an, Francis rendait des visites secrètes à Ivan, et vice-versa, pour savoir où ils en étaient. C'était dans ces moments que le Français se montrait, disons, plus tactile avec son camarade. Le souvenir le plus net qui leur reviendrait en tête si on le leur demandait, c'était cette soirée de printemps, dans les couloirs du Kremlin.

Ils n'étaient pas loin des appartements privés d'Ivan, tranquilles à discuter de tout et de rien comme deux vieux amis. Francis avait convoqué leur bonne entente prérévolutionnaire, avant que l'arrivée d'une République en France ne bousille toute leur amitié.

Avec des idées ambiguës, Francis s'attachait à son désir d'enlacer son camarade. Russie ne refusa pas l'étreinte, toujours envieux d'une affection qu'on lui refusait sous prétexte qu'il faisait peur, ou ce genre de choses. Même les Pays baltes avec lesquelles ils vivaient depuis plusieurs années déjà ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ce genre de chose. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs semblés très satisfaits des avances françaises, car elles accaparaient toute l'attention de Russie qui leur fichait enfin la paix.

Avec un doux sourire charmeur, Francis baisa sa joue alors qu'il se collait à lui sans honte. Un début de désir naissait chez le Russe qui se sentit rougir sous son écharpe, qu'il espérait garder pour se cacher. Il savait Francis tendre et aimant mais les sentiments lui faisaient un peu peur. Pour avoir été seul si longtemps, il comprenait la détresse de Francis, malgré sa répulsion pour son régime républicain, et quelque part, il jouissait d'avoir trouvé un semblable si… passionné.

Francis sentit donc son camarade se laisser un peu aller, se détendre dans ses bras, et fut même agréablement surpris de se sentir enlacé à son tour.

« Besoin de réconfort ? murmura le Français en plongeant son visage contre le cou de son ami, la tête dans l'écharpe chaude.

_ C'est toi qui as commencé, Франция.

_ Frantsiya ? C'est comme ça que tu dis « France » dans ta jolie langue ? flatta le blond. C'est charmant, j'aime beaucoup ».

Russie se tendit de plaisir sous ces belles paroles et se laissa étreindre avec douceur, sentant leurs deux corps s'échauffer d'eux-mêmes.

Avec un coup d'œil critique vers le couloir désert, Francis attrapa le bras de son compagnon pour les faire rentrer dans ses appartements, refermant la porte derrière eux. Enfin seuls et préservés dans cette chambre élégante, les deux hommes reprirent leur câlin où ils l'avaient laissé, mais en plus osé.

Fier de son effet, le Français sentait les mains de la Nation soviétique glisser sur son dos et sur ses hanches. Tous deux semblaient prêts à aller un peu plus loin dans leur bonne relation.

Et alors qu'Ivan commençait à soupirer de plaisir, Francis glissa doucement et précautionneusement contre lui, jusqu'à se mettre genoux face à sa ceinture. Avec un regard affamé et joueur, il défit cette barrière et ouvrit son pantalon, se sachant observé par celui qu'il espérait devenir son allié politique. Son plan de conquête sentimental allait fonctionner, il le sentait. Il y arriverait.

Ses lèvres allèrent se poser contre le sexe à demi-érigé d'Ivan, déjà accompagnées d'un souffle traitre venant du géant soviétique. Il suçota le bout de son gland comme il savait le faire, s'intéressant à ce qui faisait du bien à son partenaire, découvrant ce corps nouveau qui se tendait sous sa langue, appréciant ses caresses intimes. La verge gonflait sous ses assauts, lâchant d'ores-et-déjà un liquide pré-éjaculatoire que Francis laissa couler dans sa bouche, trop occupé à mouvoir ses lèvres autour de ce membre chaud. A la recherche d'autres sensations, il le laissa glisser jusqu'au fond de sa gorge pour pouvoir le prendre en entier, avalant sa salive au bon moment pour ne pas s'étouffer ou déglutir. La tâche était ardue et nécessitait beaucoup de concentration, mais il se régalait d'entendre Ivan prendre son pied face à son savoir-faire en matière de plaisir charnel.

Sous les coups de son extase grandissante, Russie se courba jusqu'à se plier en deux, les mains de part et d'autre du visage sérieux de son partenaire. Il emmêla ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de Francis, ouvrant les yeux pour garder cette image hautement érotique dans la tête. Ne jamais oublier ce moment où ils s'étaient laissés aller ensembles contre le mur.

Ivan se mit alors à trembler, la voix coupée devant la jouissance qui parcourait son corps. Il voulut le dire à Francis mais sa voix était déjà morte et, de toute manière, l'autre l'avait senti venir. Néanmoins, il pompa vigoureusement sa verge jusqu'au bout de l'acte, acceptant que sa bouche soit inondée de la preuve de leur plaisir partagé.

Il avala le liquide naturel de son partenaire et le contempla tendrement alors qu'il glissait contre le mur pour s'asseoir face à lui, complètement vidé de son énergie.

Un an.

Pendant un an, Francis l'avait courtisé de la sorte, entre emprunts bancaires et flirt érotiques au coin d'un couloir, trouvant souvent un écho favorable malgré les doutes d'Ivan. La France ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Russie était sa porte de sortie. Et maintenant que la porte était entrouverte, ne restait qu'à la passer.

L'apothéose de son plan de conquête arriva en juillet 1892. Moscou, ayant sympathisé avec France, lui avait fait part de la réaction à la fois déterminée et courroucée de Russie lorsqu'il avait reçu le « colis » de Francis chez lui. Il s'agissait d'un article du _Figaro_ , paru très récemment en France, dont le gros titre du jour, simple et lourd de sens, et parlant des relations franco-russes, était « Alliance ou Flirt ? ». Ce fut sans grande surprise que, quelques petites semaines plus tard, une convention militaire fut enfin signée entre les deux Nations, mettant alors fin à l'isolement diplomatique de la France.

Simplement en insinuant que Russie n'avait pas les couilles de s'allier avec lui. Trop facile.

Mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour tirer Francis de son pétrin. Il lui fallait d'autres alliés pour vaincre Allemagne. Quelque chose d'encore plus grand ! Plus prétentieux ! Quelque chose qui ferait mal à l'Allemagne !

Avec un regard sur sa carte de l'Europe, puis avec le souvenir de sa conversation avec Russie, Francis se mit finalement à caresser délicatement la forme si particulière de l'Italie du bout des doigts, le sourire aux lèvres.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Karl allait mal mais n'en dit rien.

Il ne voulait pas passer pour un faiblard face à son nouveau pire ennemi. Mieux valait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait en attendant que l'orage passe. Il devait juste retenir ses pulsions meurtrières et feindre d'être intéressé. Par contre, il aurait payé cher pour que France arrête de lui expliquer comment il l'avait roulé ou combien c'était facile. Il détestait cette humiliation.

« Franchement, quand j'y repense, Italie et Angleterre ont été plutôt faciles à convaincre, continua Lilian avec un regard morne vers le plafond. Russie m'a donné un peu plus de fil à retordre. Surement parce que c'était le premier et que j'étais encore hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Puis une fois que mon plan était en marche, ça a été un vrai jeu d'enfant ».

Pitié qu'il arrête de mettre en avant la « simplicité » de ses actions, c'était à hurler de rage ! Allemagne avait l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire jouet pour Lilian, ça le rendait dingue. Il préférait quand cet enfoiré de Français était sur un champ de bataille, parce qu'une fois sur cinq, il affichait une mine différente de son état de cadavre habituel. Là, c'était juste une créature non-humaine, au cœur gelé et aux mots vengeurs.

Mais comment Diable cette pourriture d'Angleterre pouvait-il aimer cette pourriture de France ? « Qui se ressemble s'assemble », c'est ça ? Mais il n'y avait rien d'aimable chez Lilian, tant dans sa mentalité que dans son attitude. Et avoir une belle gueule ne faisait pas de lui un être enviable. Quiconque le voyait passait aussitôt outre sa beauté, car ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de constater les ondes négatives qui gravitaient autour de lui.

France était un poison pour l'Europe. L'Empereur Allemand Guillaume II avait eu raison de qualifier la France de « Nation décadente » qui « empeste l'Europe de sa puanteur ». Rien de bien ne pouvait découler de ce pays. La seule chose que France avait fait, c'était des Révolutions.

Ah oui ! Pour ça, c'était le meilleur ! Avec sa petite putain de Capitale, toujours le feu au cul pour renverser des gouvernements ! Et voilà le résultat !

« Veux-tu savoir comment j'ai eu Russie, Karl ? C'est très drôle quand j'y repense. Lui qui me haïssait pour ma politique s'y est finalement presque attaché. Comme quoi, les mentalités changent ».

Non, Karl ne voulait absolument pas savoir comment France avait eu Russie. Déjà parce qu'il savait que l'un des arguments français s'appelait « argent » et aussi parce qu'il pressentait que l'autre argument allait être tout aussi révoltant.

Pourtant, Lilian se sentit prêt à raconter ses souvenirs, un air cruel continuellement affiché sur le visage. Il s'était assis juste en face de son prisonnier, jouissant de l'avoir autant soumis.

Il se souvenait du jour où Viktor était venu lui rendre une secrète visite diplomatique. Personne ne devait savoir que la Russie avait ouvert des négociations avec la France, et surtout pas ce fou d'Allemand. Et encore moins ce ravagé d'Anglais. Lilian n'en avait plus ou moins rien à foutre qu'Oliver soit au courant. Après tout, il ne pourrait rien y faire. Par contre, il voulait éviter que Karl l'apprenne. Tant qu'il ne se doutait de rien, France avait le champ libre pour lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

Paris avait fait un rapide résumé à France de ce qu'elle apprit des relations du Russe avec le reste de l'Europe. L'élément le plus utile et important qu'elle avait notée était la mauvaise entente qu'il entretenait avec ce fourbe d'Oliver, récemment surpris en train de s'amuser avec Italie pour peut-être rejoindre Allemagne.

Surement pour avoir un soutient dans ses visées en Orient.

Chose qui devait très fortement déplaire au Russe, qui convoitait aussi cette zone pour étendre sa puissance. C'était une aubaine qu'Allemagne snob Viktor pour s'attacher à ce foutu couple austro-hongrois, Lilian avait carte blanche pour lui faire tourner la tête. Avec un peu de savoir-faire, Karl n'y verrait que du feu.

La Capitale parisienne souriait de toutes ses dents pendant son rapport, étant arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que son pays. Elle avait alors pris l'initiative d'inviter ce très cher Viktor à Paris, dans une entrevue tenue secrète, laissant le terrain libre à Lilian pour qu'il sorte le pays de la merde dans laquelle ils étaient tous tombés.

Russie, dans son habituelle allure menaçante, lui fit un vague signe de tête lorsqu'il le vit.

« _Здравствуй, как дела ?_ Salua Lilian en éteignant sa cigarette ».

Viktor ne dissimula pas son étonnement, agréablement surpris que quelqu'un d'aussi froid et fermé que Lilian ait fait l'effort d'apprendre deux ou trois phrases dans sa langue, même si ça ne volait pas plus haut que du « bonjour, comment ça va ? »

« _Спасибо, хорошо_ {merci, ça va bien}, répliqua poliment le russe en faisant l'effort d'étirer ses lèvres en un semblant de sourire ».

Lilian hocha la tête, se fichant en fait pas mal de savoir si le Russe allait bien, mais soucieux de le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions pour la suite.

Il l'invita à sa suite dans ses appartements, plus discrets pour une visite non-officielle. Surtout, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec leurs diplomates. Lilian voulait être seul avec Viktor et parlez à cœur ouvert, sans que les humains ne viennent y mettre leur grain de sel.

« Alors comme ça, la Triplice va devenir une Quadruplice ? demanda innocemment le Français pour provoquer son camarade. Je croyais pourtant que tu n'aimais pas Oliver… Il a finalement accepté de renoncer à l'Orient pour te laisser tranquille ? Tant mieux, dira-t-on, tu étais le premier sur le coup ».

Bien sûr, il savait que c'était le contraire. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était brosser Russie dans le sens du poil.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout. Ton salop d'Anglais veut toujours me voler mes territoires. Je suis sûr qu'il veut prendre ma place dans la Triplice. En tout cas, je refuse de m'allier avec lui tant que ce conflit ne sera pas réglé. Et comme ce n'est pas l'autre merdeux d'Allemagne qui va faire quelque chose, la situation est bloquée.

_ Angleterre a toujours eu le chic pour foutre sa merde.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire, c'est à croire qu'il le fait exprès. On était mieux sans lui ! Pourquoi ce con d'Italie l'a ramené dans le groupe ?

_ Tu le connais, il prend souvent des décisions déconcertantes. Je pense qu'il t'a complètement oublié. Et Allemagne aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Tout ça à cause de l'Autriche-Hongrie…

_ Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils sont en train de perdre, flatta Lilian. Un Empire austro-hongrois contre un Empire soviétique, ils ont dû faire un choix, t'ont jugés trop éloignés et t'ont t'abandonnés. C'est aussi simple que ça. A peine tu seras parti vers l'Orient qu'ils te lâcheront. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas Allemagne qui va veiller à tes frontières côté Europe. Tu n'as personne pour te protéger ».

Viktor serra les poings, repensant à tout ce qui était arrivé récemment avec sa politique étrangère. Il était ignoré, c'était un fait avéré. Et bien qu'il s'empêchait de le penser, France était peut-être bien un bon compromis, finalement. Après tout, dans ses innombrables lettres, Lilian lui avait montré point par point qu'il était, géographiquement parlant, un très bon soutient pour lui.

Ils encerclaient l'Empire austro-hongrois et l'Allemagne !

Puis il y avait l'argent aussi.

France avait des trésors inestimables. Il avait un potentiel financier insondable ! Pour le voir, il suffisait de constater la rapidité avec laquelle le pays avait payé les indemnités de guerre à l'Allemagne. On parlait de cinq milliards de Francs remboursés en un peu plus de deux ans ! Au lendemain d'une guerre difficile, c'était presque un miracle.

Russie saluait d'ailleurs le cadeau à double-tranchant que Lilian avait offert à Karl.

Oui, cinq milliards d'un coup, ça faisait plaisir. Sauf que l'Allemagne avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, et cet excès trop brusque d'argent provoqua ce qui se nommait alors « la Grande dépression », une grande fièvre immobilière qui avait fait trembler l'Europe, et surtout l'Allemagne. La France aussi en avait un peu souffert, mais Lilian avait été bien trop heureux d'empoisonner les finances allemandes pour songer à lui-même.

Quel fourbe masochiste !

Viktor avait bien compris que ce pays était suffisamment dangereux pour mériter de s'en méfier. C'était bien connu que les Français étaient capables de tout, du pire surtout, si on se référait aux dires de certaines Nations.

Si Lilian avait été un Royaume, l'accord franco-russe aurait peut-être déjà été fait. Mais puisqu'il était une République… ça dégoutait complètement Russie. Aucune autre chose en ce monde ne lui faisait plus horreur que ça. Pourtant, il allait sûrement devoir se faire violence. Rien que pour tous les enjeux qui se cachaient derrière ces alliances. De toute façon, ce n'était pas Allemagne qui allait l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Ne parlons même pas d'Italie, et encore moins d'Angleterre.

Rien à faire, Lilian était sans conteste le meilleur parti pour Russie. Surtout que comme il avait une dent contre toute l'Europe et qu'il était seul, il n'allait certainement pas le trahir. Puis, à part avec la Russie, il y avait peu de chance que la France se lie avec des pays. Viktor sentait qu'il était en position de force.

C'était lui qui tenait France, pas l'inverse !

Il pouvait très bien signer un ou deux petits contrats pour lui faire plaisir, sans toutefois s'investir militairement. France était un peu le bouche-trou de Russie, qui pourrait le jeter quand il n'en aura plus besoin.

A cet instant, Russie ne s'était douté de rien. Ni des conséquences de ses emprunts bancaires, ni de la puissance de la diplomatie françaises face aux autres Nations.

Dans une idylle illusoire, Russie s'imaginait seul maitre, France à sa botte, qu'il garderait en cas de conflit avec l'Angleterre pour l'envoyer s'occuper de lui, comme il l'avait si bien fait depuis 1000 ans.

Ils convinrent donc de signer un petit traité assez flou sur ses termes, promettant de se consulter dans certaines occasions, et permettant toujours à Russie d'emprunter allégrement tout l'argent qu'il voulait pour la reconstruction et la mise en valeur de son territoire. Une fois d'accords sur les termes du contrat, ils se fixèrent, chacun pensant à son plan, chacun persuadé de tenir l'autre.

« C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, Lilian. J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu pouvais être utile.

_ Tu vas me vexer.

_ Ne le prend pas mal, j'ai dit « presque ». Mais ton Napoléon m'a tout de même jeté un froid. J'espère que tu apprécies l'effort que je fais pour toi.

_ J'apprécie, j'apprécie ».

Maintenant que Russie commençait à s'intéresser à lui, France allait devoir trouver un moyen de continuer à l'appâter et d'en faire son allié définitif. Ce traité était bien mais trop insignifiant. Pour récupérer Alsace et Lorraine, il allait falloir s'assurer que Russie soit un véritable allié en cas de guerre. Il fallait qu'il s'engage militairement.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de ton pays de toute mon Histoire, remarqua Russie alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de toutes les entrevues politique qu'il avait eu avec lui. A part deux ou trois princesses qui ont épousées tes rois, je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'on ait partagé beaucoup de choses. Sans compter tes artistes et tes philosophes.

_ Il faut un début à tout. Peut-être rattraperons-nous le temps perdu.

_ On dirait que tu me fais des avances, sourit narquoisement Viktor.

_ Et ça te dérangerait ? demanda nonchalamment le Français.

_ Nullement. Mais je ne suis pas habitué à te voir courtiser qui que ce soit, et surtout pas moi. Comme quoi, les temps changent vraiment ».

France cacha un sourire railleur puis s'approcha pour faire face à son futur allié. Celui-ci fut étonné d'une telle proximité venant de France. Il le laissa pourtant faire, interloqué par cette attitude aux antipodes de celle qu'il lui connaissait. Lilian avait un air mesquin et dangereux sur le visage, un air très bandant, sûrement un air que seul Angleterre, parmi tous, avait vu. D'ailleurs, quelle excitation c'était pour Russie que de voir l'adoré de l'Anglais se conduire comme ça devant lui ! Bien fait pour le britannique, se disait Viktor. Il le méritait, ce n'était que vengeance !

Toujours persuadé d'être celui qui dominait la situation, le Russe attrapa son voisin entre ses bras, fier de le sentir se tendre à cause du contact trop brusque qu'il devait détester. Tout le monde savait que Lilian fuyait les contacts physiques. Néanmoins, et malgré son dégout certain, le Français ne montra rien, laissant Viktor l'enlacer.

Incroyable. Voir France comme ça était incroyable.

Ce dernier sourit pour lui-même, le visage caché grâce à l'embrassade. Il allait laisser Russie croire qu'il menait la danse et porterait le coup fatal après l'avoir suffisamment courtisé. Il lui vint même l'idée de faire de même avec Italie. Des tactiques sur le long terme semblaient de mise pour ces deux Nations indépendantes.

Oui, Italie aussi allait tomber dans ses filets. Il allait faire partie de son plan.

Allemagne allait se mordre les doigts de voir ses alliés se détourner de lui les uns après les autres.

A mesure que son plan d'échappatoire se dessinait dans son esprit, France souriait de son sourire cruel, mauvais. Très bientôt, il se sentirait revivre, tirant profit de chaque Etat, il les utiliserait pour son propre intérêt, sans scrupule, il se vengerait de l'abandon de l'Europe et ne referait pas la même erreur deux fois.

Et le premier qu'il aura entre ses mains sera Russie.

France remonta ses mains dans le dos fort et allongé de son camarade, puis il les glissa contre ses cheveux courts, qu'il agrippa avec brusquerie pour lui remonter le visage. Lorsqu'il vit cette gorge pâle devant ses yeux avides, il y glissa ses lèvres et se mit à suçoter la peau avec envie.

Russie faisait fi de la douleur sur sa tête, appréciant le contraste avec cette chaleur qui grimpait dans son bas-ventre. Ses propres mains partaient déjà explorer le corps du Francis à travers ses habits de marque sombres.

« Tu cherches à me remercier ? interrogea narquoisement le Russe ».

Lilian ne répondit pas autrement que par un regard éloquent, alors qu'il se léchait la lèvre inférieure d'un air sauvage. Pour le coup, Viktor ne savait pas s'il allait se faire attaquer ou se payer du bon temps.

Il comprit cependant que ça allait être la seconde option lorsque Lilian le poussa sur le lit. Russie tomba à la renverse, un Français au regard à la fois assuré et érotique au-dessus de lui. Même dans son mutisme et avec sa figure hermétique, France donnait envie de se le taper. Certes, Russie n'était pas prêt à abandonner son alliance avec Allemagne, mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de prendre son pied avec son ennemi officiel.

Lilian s'assit doucement sur ses cuisses alors qu'il se débarrassait de son veston. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent habilement à défaire la ceinture de son partenaire, alors qu'en même temps, il le fixait de son regard mauve, la bouche un peu entrouverte, car son souffle se faisait déjà court rien qu'à imaginer tout ce qu'il allait faire. D'ailleurs, France ne sut pas vraiment s'il jouissait d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec Viktor ou s'il jouissait de se débarrasser de la politique isolationniste que Bismarck et Karl lui avaient imposé.

Pour le moment, il devait juste continuer à faire ce qui pouvait plaire à Russie. Juste en lui faisant plaisir, il se le mettrait dans la poche.

La vengeance contre l'Europe était si proche qu'il en tremblait d'avance.

Alors il laissa sa main dériver contre la verge de son camarade. Il l'enserra puis passa son pouce sur le gland pour stimuler ce qu'il devinait être un point sensible. Ses lèvres allèrent se déposer contre ses bourses alors que les mouvements de sa main continuèrent à caresser ce sexe qui se tendait. Il y passait sa langue, aspirant au point de faire grogner Viktor de plaisir, puis il remonta sa bouche contre la verge, passant des coups de langue nets sur le bout, sentant les gouttes salées du liquide blanchâtre qui perçait la chair rougie.

« C'est que monsieur Bonnefoy est doué…, complimenta le Russe en sifflant entre ses dents ».

Lilian ne lui répondit pas car il venait de le prendre entièrement en bouche, procurant un râle de plaisir chez Viktor, le faisant se courber contre les draps souples du lit. Déjà, France aspirait son sexe jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, surprenant Russie qui se laissait transporter sous les sensations hautement agréables qu'il ressentait.

Sentant son gland taper contre le fond de la gorge de Lilian, Viktor devina l'apothéose arriver. Une chaleur violente, électrisante, grimpait dans son corps, se cachait sous tous les pores de sa peau. Il sentait ses poils se hérisser, son souffle se bloquer, puis enfin l'orgasme le prit dans un ouragan de plaisir.

Lilian se retrouva à devoir avaler ce qu'il recevait, ne sachant pas si Viktor le prendrait mal qu'il recrache sa semence. Pour ne pas risquer de le froisser, il consentit à ne pas s'en débarrasser.

La chambre empestait d'une sale odeur de sexe et de sueur, une odeur qui n'avait jamais dérangé Lilian jusque-là. Avec Oliver, ce n'était jamais désagréable – puisqu'il sentait toujours le sucre et les pâtisseries – et avec ses coups d'un soir… bah… il partait souvent une fois la chose faite, alors il ne risquait pas de sentir grand-chose.

Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin ce soir-là. France n'acceptait pas d'aller jusqu'au bout avec Russie, du moins pas tant qu'aucun accord entre ne soit signé. Par contre, il n'avait rien contre un flirt occasionnel, car ça avait le mérite d'émoustiller Viktor. Avec un peu de patience, il finirait bien par accepter de signer un accord politique. Le Français devait bien se faire un peu désirer pour arriver à ses fins.

Lilian se sourit à lui-même lorsqu'un beau jour, Paris lui passa un journal. C'était en juillet 1892, dans un article du _Figaro_ , que France lut l'article sur la relation franco-russe intitulé « Alliance ou Flirt ? ». Bon, il y avait plus discret, n'empêche. Là, si Karl ne le voyait pas venir, c'était qu'il était vraiment très con.

De toute façon, c'était bien fait pour lui, a toujours croire qu'une alliance franco-russe était impossible. Il devait avoir une telle haine maintenant.

Quand à Russie, il se résolut à signer un traité qui le liait complètement à la France. C'était une victoire complète. Maintenant, qu'il découvre la machinerie ou pas, il était son prisonnier. Lilian se fichait des colères qu'aurait Viktor lorsqu'il jettera un coup d'œil à ses relevés de compte. Il n'avait qu'à faire attention à ses emprunts bancaires.

Maintenant que la première partie de son plan avait fonctionné, il se sentit d'humeur à poursuivre ses tactiques.

Il se retrouva chez lui, un soir doux et silencieux, et contempla fièrement la lune à travers le ciel noir. Derrière lui, Paris réarrangerait les draps défaits du lit où ils s'étaient précédemment allongés tous deux pour discuter.

Elle se glissa à ses côtés, s'adossant à la fenêtre pour le contempler.

Lilian avait le regard brillant d'orgueil, comme un enfant. Un léger rictus planait sur ses lèvres.

« Tu vois, France ? susurra-t-elle avec une voix mielleuse. Je t'avais bien dit que tu t'en sortirais. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de continuer à les manipuler, à les monter les uns contre les autres. Piège-les et ils seront tes esclaves.

_ Je m'en donnerais à cœur joie.

_ Qui sera le prochain à appâter ?

_ Luciano.

_ Oh… Dis donc, tu vises haut ! Là, j'avoue que je suis sceptique quant à ta réussite. Il me semble qu'il est très proche de Karl depuis quelques temps. Pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas plutôt Espagne ?

_ Espagne ne me sera d'aucun secours, il a d'autres chats à fouetter, surtout qu'il est souvent en mer. Je crois qu'il se détourne de l'Europe, peut-être par lassitude ou par colère. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'obtiendrais rien de satisfaisant avec lui. Pour que ma victoire soit totale, je dois jouer avec le feu.

_ Oui, mais… Italie… c'est tout de même…

_ C'est tout à fait faisable. J'y arriverais.

_ Si tu es si sûr de toi, vas-y. Mais prend garde à la rancune d'Allemagne ».

Lilian rit amèrement, le regard sombre et dangereux alors qu'il faisait craquer son cou pour se dérouiller.

« Craindre Allemagne ? Moi ? Mais c'est _lui_ qui va me craindre, ma chère. D'ici peu, il sera seul et je serais vengé. C'est lui qui ne prend pas garde à ma colère et je vais lui montrer à quel point il a eu tort de se frotter à moi… »

Pâris se peignit la tête, curieuse de voir ce que son pays avait prévu pour la suite des festivités. Elle aimait le voir en pleine crise de folie vengeresse, la haine le rendait encore plus beau que d'habitude. Si Oliver le voyait maintenant, il se jetterait sur lui.

Lilian avait hâte d'arracher Alsace et Lorraine de l'emprise d'Allemagne. Pas qu'il était particulièrement attaché aux deux jeunes régions, mais elles lui appartenaient. Il les reprendrait de force et laisserait Allemagne pour mort.

Oui, il allait le vaincre et le détruire.

* * *

 ***part en courant, les bras en l'air, pour échapper à la mort* Merci d'avoir lu!**


	7. Ultime tentative

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **(Edit: Je vous prie de m'excuser, il y a eu un problème et j'ai reposté le chapitre 1 au lieu du 7. Merci à celles m'ayant prévenues - non, c'était pas fait exprès XD)**

 **Bonne année! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que 2016 se passera mieux que 2015.**

 **Bon, je vais être honnête, je pense que je vais avoir du mal à garder mon rythme d'écriture actuel. Là, j'en suis à un chapitre par semaine mais j'ai bien peur de devoir allongé un peu... Enfin, je vais voir. Avec un peu de chance, je m'avancerais assez pour que vous ne vous aperceviez de rien.**

 **On m'a fait remarqué plusieurs choses dans les reviews, dont une en particulier.**

 **Déjà, pardon pour les fautes en anglais. Pourtant, j'y travaille et je tente de ne pas faire des structures trop complexes pour éviter de m'embrouiller (mais comme je n'ai commencé à m'intéresser vaguement à cette langue que cette année, je suis encore mal à l'aise avec elle). Bon, j'essayerais à l'avenir de minimiser davantage les erreurs. D'ailleurs, ça vaut aussi pour les quelques mots que j'ai écris en russe ou en italien. Désolée si certains parlent la langue et voient des erreurs (mais je n'ai jamais fait de russe ou d'italien de ma vie, hélas T.T)**

 **Merci pour les reviews et pour ceux qui prennent la peine de lire, je vous embrasse!**

 **Ce chapitre est le dernier de la "première partie", si je puis dire. A partir du chapitre 9, la donne va changer et je vais (enfin) arrêter de creuser pour faire tomber mes personnages dans la médiocrité XD Pour les souffrances de Francis, il ne reste que ce chapitre et après, je vais pouvoir lui faire un peu remonter la pente. Par contre, je finis en beauté pour bien l'achever. Quand à Lilian, euh... difficile, même pour moi, de savoir ce qu'il pense XD...**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre VII :**

Le soir même de sa dispute avec Arthur, et juste après son délire avec ses ancêtres, Francis avait repris sa route dans les couloirs sombres de l'hôtel, marchant d'un pas hâtif, le regard oscillant sur toutes les portes qui défilaient devant lui. Il devait se dépêcher. Sa résolution ne devait plus flancher.

Il était peut-être bien minuit passé, les derniers couche-tard se résolurent à aller se reposer pour être en forme le lendemain, au moins pour suivre les réunions sans tomber la tête devant leurs feuilles. Mais Francis se ficha de son état de fatigue ou de sa maladie post-traumatique. S'il n'allait pas au bout de son idée cette nuit même, il s'en voudrait pour toujours. C'était le moment pour lui de prendre son courage à deux mains et de tenter une ultime percée dans le mur qu'il s'était créé.

Il lui fallait trouver Allemagne à tout prix.

Il devait lui parler avant de perdre tout son courage.

Il retrouva sa chambre, pas si loin de la sienne, et tapa à la porte avec une boule d'angoisse à la gorge. Très vite, trop vite, on lui ouvrit. Et à voir la lampe allumée derrière Ludwig, celui-ci avait certainement continué à travailler toute la soirée sans s'autoriser la moindre bribe de repos, comme d'habitude dira-t-on. Allemagne avait toujours une attitude sérieuse, c'était une qualité qu'on ne pouvait pas lui retirer.

Francis était très embarrassé.

Apparemment, Ludwig l'était tout autant. Ils se regardaient avec une sorte d'hésitation, le regard fuyant puis revenant, comme si leur paire d'iris aussi ne voulaient pas se supporter l'une l'autre. Impossible de se fixer dans le blanc des yeux plus de trois secondes, parce qu'un milliard de souvenirs leur revenaient. Et si l'animosité les avait quittée, les regrets étaient toujours là.

« _Frankreich ?_ entama Allemagne d'une voix assez incertaine ».

Rien que ce nom mettait Francis dans un état second. Pourquoi était-il appelé « _Frankreich_ » en allemand ? Angleterre était « _England_ », Allemagne était « _Deutschland_ », alors pourquoi la France était-elle toujours appelé « _Reich_ », et pourquoi n'était-il pas plutôt « _Frankland_ ». Un _Reich_ , en allemand, c'est un Empire. Une _Land_ est un pays. Hors, l'Empire français était mort avec Napoléon III.

Napoléon III… C'était lui qui avait déclaré la guerre à la Prusse en 1870. Le « Reich » Français s'était éteint à la fin de cette guerre-ci.

Décidemment, tout les ramenait à cette période.

« Je peux te parler, Ludwig ? »

Sa voix était mal assurée mais il n'y pouvait rien. Sa relation avec Allemagne était toujours assez compliquée après tout ce temps. Il avait sans cesse l'impression d'être indigne de le regarder, et il sentait que ce sentiment était partagé. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui devait changer. Francis ne pouvait plus se cacher de la sorte derrière ses peurs. Ouvrir le dialogue avec son époux était obligatoire. Après tout, comment pourraient-ils continuer comme ça ?

Ludwig hocha la tête et ouvrit sa porte en grand, le laissant passer dans son intimité. Comme on s'y attendrait de quelqu'un comme Allemagne, tout était admirablement bien rangé et propre. On pourrait même penser qu'il avait fait lui-même le ménage derrière les femmes de chambres.

Sur une table basse posée en plein milieu de la pièce principale, une armée de documents se battaient pour avoir de la place, jonchée par quelques stylos sommairement rebouchés. Les suites de l'hôtel étaient grandes, comme le témoignait ce charmant salon qui ouvrait sur la salle de bain et la chambre, grâce à deux portes parallèles.

Ludwig avait installé des oreillers à terre, face à la table basse, afin de travailler dans une position confortable. Un vrai petit coin de paradis.

« Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? proposa l'Allemand en jetant un coup sur le mini-frigo situé sous sa télévision.

_ Non merci, ça ira ».

C'était tellement rare pour eux de partager ce genre de moment. S'ils n'étaient pas devant au moins un membre de leurs gouvernements, ils ne restaient pas ensembles. C'était même la première fois qu'ils allaient l'un vers l'autre sans que ce soit par une obligation diplomatique. Francis s'en voulut un peu de le déranger pour un problème personnel, mais la situation ne pouvait pas durer et il craignait de perdre sa volonté s'il remettait tout à demain.

Entre Francis, Ludwig, Arthur et Feliciano, il y avait un orage constant. Leur erreur à tous était de ne pas avoir été assez clairs dans ce qu'ils voulaient.

Francis et Ludwig avaient le même problème : ils en désiraient un autre mais étaient soucieux de leurs responsabilités post-guerre.

Arthur avait voulu Francis mais à force d'être rejeté, il avait développé une haine violente pour lui et un déni total de leur amour passé.

Et Feliciano se contentait de regretter dans son coin, à l'affut d'une évolution dans l'histoire, et était toujours un peu amer lorsqu'il parlait d'Allemagne et de son abandon politique.

C'était l'heure de mettre les choses au clair. L'union franco-allemande devant à tout prix être préservée et il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à ce problème sentimental qui les divisait. Le seul moyen de préserver l'Europe d'une nouvelle crise, c'était de mettre un terme à certaines relations.

Francis devait renoncer à Arthur, Ludwig devait renoncer à Feliciano.

C'était simple à dire, mais dans les faits c'était un autre délire. Allez donc renoncer à des siècles d'affection pour finir marié à quelqu'un dont vous n'êtes pas amoureux !

Mais pourtant, il n'y avait pas de solution alternative. Mettre les choses au clair, c'était empêcher Arthur et Feliciano de souffrir davantage. Si on tuait les dernières traces de leur amour, ils auraient alors tout le loisir de faire leur deuil. En fait, à mesure qu'il y pensait, Francis se disait que c'était peut-être la connerie du siècle. Non, il devait assumer ses choix, un point c'est tout.

« Ça va faire bientôt quinze ans que la Seconde Guerre mondiale est finie, Ludwig.

_ Oui… Je sais…

_ Nous avons monté une union ensembles, au nom de la paix internationale.

_ C'est vrai… mais pourquoi tu… ?

_ Et nous sommes sur le point d'insuffler une monnaie européenne pour poursuivre ce but.

_ Euh… en effet, mais…

_ Mais toi et moi n'avons pas évolué depuis 1945 ».

Ludwig se tut en entendant cette triste réalité dont il soupesait toute l'ampleur. Ses yeux se voilèrent encore de regret, alors il les ferma en baissant un peu la tête, incertain quand à ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Ses lèvres se tordirent l'une contre l'autre en une ligne raide. Il semblait se retenir de dire quelque chose mais préféra laisser son conjoint s'exprimer jusqu'au bout.

« Nous n'avons jamais discuté de ce qui s'était passé. On ne s'est même pas engueuler de nos crimes de guerre respectifs. En fait, je n'ai même pas eu le loisir de te tenir responsable de quoi que ce soit. La libération de la France m'a juste permis de me reposer. Les années qui ont suivis ont été marqués par la reconstruction, et mon peuple voulait oublier au plus vite cette détestable parenthèse vichyste qu'on ne saurait tolérer. Maintenant, lorsque nous nous voyons, nous rougissons et détournons le regard. Et je sais pourquoi. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que pense l'autre. Tu es aussi incapable que moi de deviner ce que l'on pense maintenant de cette guerre.

_ Mais… On ne nous a pas laissé le temps de nous parler…

_ Je te le concède totalement. Mais là, nous avons trop attendu. Ludwig, je pense que nous avons tous les deux bien eu le temps de réaliser à quel point les choses nous ont échappées depuis 1870. Tout est parti en vrille si vite qu'on ne s'est aperçu de rien. Je n'ai pas vu à quel point je faisais souffrir mon entourage, trop obnubilé par ma rancœur pour toi ».

A ces mots, Allemagne sembla pâlir et passa une main nerveuse contre sa nuque. Il était bien d'accord avec Francis sur ce point, les deux derniers siècles avait été un bordel sans nom. Lui-même avait fait souffrir Feliciano comme un sans-cœur. France et Allemagne n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre. En tout cas, ils avaient fait les mêmes choix. Chacun avait mis l'autre au centre de ses préoccupations et s'était délaissé de tout autre problème éventuel. Détester quelqu'un, c'était ne vivre qu'en s'interrogeant sur ce que l'autre faisait et comment le détruire.

La moindre relation, plus ou moins amicale, qu'ils aient eu les autres pays d'Europe n'avaient servie qu'à rebondir sur cette haine. C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à manipuler tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se montrer un tant soit peu attentif à leur misère. Et la Première Guerre mondiale n'était due qu'à ce stupide jeu des alliances. Sans elles, cela aurait été une autre guerre franco-allemande, comme il y en avait eu, un conflit entre eux deux, loin de tous. Cependant, les conséquences de leurs actions diplomatiques avaient amenées le monde entier à subir ce conflit.

« Il faut qu'on arrête de se comporter comme des choses fragiles et qu'on arrête de considérer l'autre comme une victime qu'il faut ménager. Cessons de nous regarder avec toute la tristesse du monde dans les yeux, déjà. Toi et moi avons fait des erreurs, mais il faut qu'on tourne la page.

_ Comment pourrait-on ? Après ce que je t'ai fait subir lors de ton occupation, tu devrais me fuir comme la peste.

_ Et moi ? Ne t'ai-je pas humilié cyniquement avec mon « _Diktat_ » ? Je t'ai kidnappé après la Grande Guerre pour te rabaisser, je t'ai enchainé à une chaise pour t'expliquer en détail tout ce que j'avais fait pour te vaincre.

_ J'étais en tort.

_ C'était immature de ma part.

_ Mais tu avais des droits et des raisons de le faire.

_ Certainement pas. Pour un pays ayant créé les Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyens, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir craché à la figure de ma République. Ne parlons même pas de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, elle ne suscite en moi que dégoût et regret.

_ Pourtant, tu es une victime.

_ Si ça avait été le cas, tout serait allé pour le mieux. Mais tu sais bien que je n'étais pas qu'une victime.

_ Tu t'es défendu contre moi.

_ Simple reflexe d'instinct de survie. Moi, j'ai couché avec celui que tu aimais juste pour avoir ce que je voulais. Cela correspond en tout point avec la définition d'une putain, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Arrête, tu te trompes…

_ Et alors quoi ? Nous allons passer notre nuit, que dis-je : _notre vie,_ à rappeler à l'autre, chaque jour que Dieu fait, ce que nous avons fait au cours de ces deux derniers siècles ? Tu n'as pas envie de passer à autre chose ? De pardonner et d'être pardonné ? Les générations se succèdent et se distinguent de leurs prédécesseurs. La haine que la France vouait à l'Allemagne n'a plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui.

_ C'est trop simple…

_ Non, c'est toi qui complique tout. Nous sommes _mariés_ , Ludwig. Je suis ton époux politique. Ça aurait dû s'arrêter là mais nos dirigeant ont eu peur et nous ont mariés aussi humainement. Soit. C'est trop tard pour regretter, il faut qu'on aille de l'avant. Je deviens fou à me tourner vers le passé. J'ai des hallucinations, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, j'ai le cœur en miette et j'ai des cauchemars insondables. Arrêtons de nous faire du mal, Ludwig. Ça a assez duré ».

 _Ça a trop duré_ , aurait-il voulu préciser.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? craqua Allemagne en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on attend de moi ! A part te concerter dans toutes les grandes décisions de ma vie, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour l'Europe !

_ Nous devons reprendre les choses en main. Beaucoup de choses nous ont échappées. A commencer par Feliciano et Arthur ».

En entendant ces deux noms, Allemagne redressa la tête, le regard plus dur, plus assuré. Il venait de comprendre où France voulait en venir. En effet, les deux personnes de leur entourage ayant le plus souffert de leur amertume mutuelle, c'était bien ces deux-là.

« Je pense que par respect pour eux, il nous faut débattre de l'attitude que l'on va devoir adopter à partir de maintenant.

_ Inutile, c'est une impasse, soupira Allemagne alors qu'il se frottait le visage par fatigue. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de penser à eux dans notre situation. Si jamais nous commençons à nous rapprocher d'eux, nos gouvernements vont croire que nous cherchons à recommencer des jeux d'alliance pour débuter une autre Guerre mondiale.

_ J'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion aussi… »

Francis s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de Ludwig, remarquant les traits de plus en plus tirés de son partenaire. Peu à peu, l'Allemand réalisait jusqu'à quel point sa relation avec Italie était vouée à la mort. Avant d'être Ludwig Beilschmidt, il était l'Allemagne. Impossible de mettre le bien-être de son pays et de la paix internationale de côté par pur sentimentalisme. Francis avait fait le même constat avec Arthur.

C'était foutu.

« Il faut que je fasse comprendre à Italie que… que ça ne sera désormais plus possible entre nous, murmura l'Allemand en baissant la tête. Ça vaut mieux pour nous tous… Et toi… il te faut renoncer à Angleterre…

_ Oui… C'est la meilleure solution. Tout au moins, c'est mieux que de continuer à s'autodétruire ».

Ils étaient en train de se briser ultimement par amour, comme des sacrifiés. Briser les derniers liens qu'ils avaient avec Feliciano et Arthur, c'était les préserver de la souffrance causée par leur amour non retourné. Par contre, Ludwig et Francis sentaient que le plus dur serait pour eux, puisqu'ils étaient la contrainte de cet amour réfuté. Des regrets les envahissaient déjà.

« Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de ne plus aimer…, avoua Allemagne. Ça me semble impossible. Je veux dire… toi et moi avons des sentiments comme des humains normaux, et… y renoncer par devoir me semble infaisable.

_ Eh bien… Essaye de m'aimer, dans ce cas…, proposa Francis d'une voix chancelante ».

L'aveu fit relever la tête de l'Allemand. Il regarda son compagnon avec un air stupéfait, le corps soudainement raide. Il essayait de comprendre comment interpréter cette proposition. Si Francis faisait cette demande avec ce peu d'entrain, c'était sûrement qu'il se parlait aussi à lui-même. Allemagne ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le plan implicite de son camarade.

« T'aimer… ? répéta Ludwig en le regardant fixement. Tu penses que…

_ Si nous sommes mariés et contraints de ne pas aimer ceux qui nous sont chers, je pense que nous avons cette solution pour ne pas mourir d'un manque d'affection. Surtout que… j'aimerais enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre avec toi… alors peut-être que si tu m'aimais, les choses se passeraient mieux ».

Surtout, Francis se demandait s'il était réellement possible d'oublier la personne que l'on aimait en fondant dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, comme l'avait fait Angleterre avec Inde.

Allemagne baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, prisonnier d'une réflexion sans fin. Les plans du Français avaient toujours été un peu foireux mais radicaux et efficace. Généralement, quand France décidait de quelque chose, il faisait tout pour le réaliser. Il avait voulu une République, il l'avait. Il avait voulu Arthur, il l'avait. Et maintenant, il voulait l'oublier, alors il le ferait. Du moins, il essayerait.

Ou alors, Francis se voilait complètement la face et ne faisait ça, inconsciemment, que pour se venger de la trahison d'Arthur. Cependant, c'était ces histoires de trahison qui l'avaient perdu, alors il doutait que ce soit son réel but. Même sentimentalement humilié par Angleterre, il n'aurait plus la force de jouer les casse-cou par représailles. Il en avait déjà suffisamment abusé ces dernières années.

Simulant une tendresse qu'il avait donné à tant d'autres, Francis se força de glisser ses doigts sur la main de Ludwig, au moins pour lui montrer qu'il était avec lui dans cette épreuve et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, que leur animosité passé n'avait plus lieu d'être et qu'il fallait tourner définitivement la page sur cette période de haine qui ne leur avait apportée que des souffrances. L'Allemand le regarda mais ne réagit pas, le laissant faire en silence. A part le tictac régulier de l'horloge, tout n'était que silence, que Francis se décida à briser.

« Pardon… Mon idée était déplacée et irrespectueuse de tes sentiments. Je suis navré de mon propre manque de respect… »

Un gémissement étouffé échappa à Allemagne. Ce son attira le regard de son conjoint qui fit alors face à une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu avant. La bouche de Ludwig tremblotait de regrets mais paradoxalement, son regard n'était que détermination et courage. Toute sa puissance se ressentait, trahie par ses lèvres, créant un visage assez expressif. France déglutit avec peine, écrasé par ce charisme et ce caractère. Il avait un peu peur, semblait-il. Et Allemagne semblait aussi dans un état primaire. Cependant, sa détermination sembla avoir pris complètement le dessus. C'était surprenant de le voir si sûr de lui après des années de doute, où il avait paru erré de mois en mois dans l'attente de sa fin.

Francis venait de comprendre que son conjoint avait accepté leur sort.

Tout était clair, ils s'étaient silencieusement mis d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Ils allaient jouer au couple de toute leur âme, jusqu'à convaincre Arthur et Feliciano en leur for intérieur que c'était bel et bien fini. Ils allaient porter le coup de grâce à tout leurs sentiments, un coup à en mourir eux-mêmes. L'espoir devait mourir, ils l'assassineraient d'une main commune. C'était ça ou souffrir encore en vain contre un avenir déjà tout tracé.

Ils feraient passer le message à toutes les Nations, aideraient la rumeur à gonfler et ne la démentirait pas. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Angleterre et Italie les détesteront enfin et arrêteront leurs misérables tentatives pour attirer leur attention. Italie cesserait de contempler Allemagne du coin de l'œil et Angleterre cesserait de se donner à ces anciennes colonies pour oublier cet ancien amour. En les brisants une ultime fois de la sorte, ils mettraient un terme à toutes les douleurs, ils n'allaient laissés que la colère, la haine et l'amertume. Sentiments moins douloureux que les regrets, la tristesse et la mélancolie.

Oubliant tout chagrin éventuel, ils s'attrapèrent fermement pour s'enlacer avec toute la conviction dont ils pouvaient faire preuve. Dans leur souci de tourner la page, ils cherchèrent chez l'autre ce qui les réconforterait. D'un autre côté, ils éprouvaient sans conteste un plaisir masochiste à se libérer de leurs chaines émotionnelles, surtout Francis qui devait à tout prix se détacher de l'adoration qu'il vouait à Arthur, avant de ne perdre définitivement ses esprits.

Leur étreinte sembla brouillonne, leurs gestes étaient hasardeux mais assurés. S'ils se décidaient à quelque chose, ils voulaient le faire bien et avec assurance. Avec l'esprit embrumé de questions muettes, ils se retrouvèrent vite à échanger un baiser forcé, toujours en quête d'une histoire d'amour qui pourrait éventuellement fonctionner entre eux. Sous le joug de quelques glapissements de surprise, Francis sentit la porte de la chambre frotter son dos, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment ils étaient passés du canapé à là.

Ils savaient qu'en faisant l'amour, ils franchiraient un cap important.

Alors ils commencèrent à se déshabiller sommairement, écrasés contre la porte, le désir en course dans leurs veines. Leurs gémissements ne furent même pas retenus derrière leurs lèvres, ils se fichaient qu'on les entende de derrière l'entrée. Pire ! Ils voulaient qu'on les entende ! Il fallait que tout le monde sache, surtout Arthur et Feliciano. Ils devaient s'imposer définitivement en tant que couple. Mais pas n'importe quel couple. Un couple fort, le premier couple d'Europe.

Allemagne plaqua son avant-bras contre la porte, maintenant son partenaire de l'autre, ce qui provoqua un son lourd et brusque, loin de toute discrétion. Leurs coups de reins se voulaient tellement violents que le martellement de leurs corps contre la porte continua encore, accentué par leurs cris.

Si seulement cette fouine d'Espagne pouvait passer dans le couloir à ce moment-là, les entendre, et vider son sac devant quelqu'un après avoir compris ce qui se passait. De toute façon, ils feraient tout pour que cela se sache. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils seraient grillés dans leur étreinte.

Dans cette optique, Francis tira plus haut ses cris de plaisir lorsqu'il se sentit fondre dans l'union charnelle. Le bois de la porte irritait son dos alors qu'il se sentait scié en deux, enlacé dans des bras musclés qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir autour de ses reins. Il hurla presque lorsque Ludwig força sa verge à s'enfoncer au plus profond de lui, puis il écouta ses grognements jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent de lourd gémissement, à l'image des siens.

Maintenant, c'était sûr qu'on les entendait.

Ils mordirent même la lèvre de l'autre pour y laisser une marque explicite de leur union. Tout devait servir à leur projet de romance forcée. Tout était redevenu un plan, une machination complexe comme ils en avaient tant eu ces dernières années. Les stratèges qui sommeillaient en eux s'étaient réveillés pour cet ultime plan, n'œuvrant pas l'un contre l'autre pour une fois, mais bel et bien ensembles.

Francis tenta de son mieux de ne pas repenser à ce qui lui était arrivé avec cette même personne sous son occupation. Il ne devait surtout pas se rappeler de ça maintenant, au risque de nuire à leur bonne entente en devenir. Il ne devait voir que l'humain dans les gestes de Ludwig, et la Nation dans les décisions. Ne pas faire d'amalgames, ne pas se souvenir des choses qui fâchent.

Et surtout, ne plus penser à Arthur, pas même dans cet orgasme qui le fit hurler dans les bras de cet autre.

Ne pas penser à lui. Trop tard. Ne pas l'aimer.

Echec.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Après avoir rassemblé son courage, Lilian avait lâché l'hallucination gênante avec laquelle il avait discuté en vain pendant plus d'un quart d'heure pour s'élancer sans conviction dans les couloirs. Décidemment, son père et sa mère étaient un vrai duo comique lorsqu'ils étaient réunis. C'était à se demande comme l'Empire Romain était parvenu à la mettre en cloque aussi souvent. Non parce que la famille de Francis était infiniment plus nombreuse que celle de Britania ou celle de Grèce. A part dans celle des asiatiques, il n'y avait pas plus vaste famille chez les Nations. Gaule devait tout de même être un minimum amoureuse de l'Empire Romain pour l'avoir laissé tremper son biscuit aussi souvent.

Elle devait avoir pratiqué le déni un nombre incalculable de fois.

Ouais, c'était bien la mère d'Italie, pas de doute là-dessus.

Quand bien même tout cela n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination, ce dialogue décousu avait fait réfléchir le Français. Déjà, il avait compris à quel point prendre ses médicaments était nécessaire dans sa situation, sa folie n'étant toujours pas guérie. Par ailleurs, il se demandait si Rome n'avait pas eu raison de lui conseiller de mettre un terme à l'amour d'Angleterre. Y mettre un terme de manière brusque et cassante. Il devait marquer Oliver au plus profond de son âme.

Pour une fois, il devait le marquer autrement qu'en se le tapant. Quelle nouveauté dans leurs rapports ! Il y avait encore trois siècles, cette idée ne leur aurait même pas traversé l'esprit. Lilian avait toujours eu la certitude que, quel que soit leur régime ou situation politique, Oliver était toujours prêt à le recevoir, dans tous les sens du terme.

Aussi paradoxal cela puisse-t-il être, Angleterre avait toujours été l'entité la plus stable de sa vie.

Lilian jura intérieurement alors qu'il força le pas en direction de la chambre de Karl. Il devait vite le voir avant de regretter sa résolution. Là, il commençait à glorifier inconsciemment Oliver ou il ne se connaissait pas. Apparemment, son intériorité n'était pas très chaude à l'idée de renoncer à son voisin territorial.

Maintenant qu'il essayait de se débarrasser de la trace d'Oliver dans sa vie, il se rendait compte d'à quel point il éprouvait… de l'affection pour lui.

Affection n'était pas amour, mais c'était déjà trop pour quelqu'un comme Lilian.

Il se retrouva à taper contre la porte de son conjoint, provoquant une légère douleur dans ses mains toujours blessées. Cependant, il l'ignora par habitude de la souffrance et par lassitude. S'il n'était pas caractérisé par sa vivacité dans la vie de tous les jours, c'était encore plus le cas actuellement. Il avait beaucoup trop donné de sa personne depuis quelques décennies.

En fait, son rêve le plus cher s'incarnait en un simple lit, loin de tout, où on le laisserait se reposer le temps qu'il faudrait. Il voulait une chambre isolée, complètement blanche et aux volets ouverts sur une large fenêtre vacancière, avec un courant d'air frais au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'y voyait, couché à plat ventre, les jambes enroulés autour d'un édredon fin, le son des vagues heurtant la plage. Il sentait presque l'odeur marine d'une plage déserte, sur une île encore jamais colonisée, une île que personne ne connaissait et où personne ne le trouverait. Il n'aurait plus besoin de haïr le monde, de tuer M. et Mme Tout-le-monde pour X ou Y raison politique.

Il voulait juste se reposer sur ce grand lit, sentir un air si frais et pur qu'il n'oserait pas le souiller de ses cigarettes répugnantes. Puis alors que ses yeux seraient clos sous le poids de la tranquillité, il sentirait la douceur idyllique d'une main chaude lui caresser la tête. Il lui grognerait dessus pour la forme, pour cacher qu'en fait ça lui plaisait, et enfin, il se laisserait aller. Les fragments de « je t'aime, _honey_ » lui parviendraient comme une sérénade lointaine dont il n'aurait pas à se soucier. Il se laisserait choyé des heures, des jours, des semaines durant, sans se réveiller, toujours à sentir cette main glisser sur ses mèches emmêlées.

Plus personne ne viendrait l'emmerder.

Et il resterait seul avec _lui_.

Son fantasme se brisa en mille éclats lorsque la porte qu'il martelait s'ouvrit enfin, sur une figure choquée, embarrassée et figée, celle d'Allemagne, son ancien bourreau, celui qui l'avait contemplé dans sa gênante déchéance, celui qui avait réussi à le percer à jour et à le mettre dans tous ses états.

« F-Frankreich ? Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il fallait comprendre l'embarras d'Allemagne. Jamais il n'avait vu Lilian frapper si désespérément à sa porte un soir de meeting. Surtout pas avec cet air-là, dans une période où ils étaient tous les deux gênés et prisonniers de leurs propres coups-bas.

Au croisement du couloir adjacent, Espagne s'était accoudé au mur, caché, et pianotait sur son téléphone d'un air détaché. Il ne voulait pas s'engager dans le couloir voisin tant que France serait là, ce serait importun. Surtout qu'il avait senti que quelque chose de bizarre se tramait dans l'esprit de son frère. Rien que de le voir face à Allemagne de son plein gré, c'était la prémisse d'un gros bordel en perspective. Le fier Andres Fernandez Carriedo était même en train de se demander s'il ne devrait pas intervenir ! Lui ! Lui qui restait toujours en retrait !

Le problème était que si Lilian avait un plan précis en tête, il ne pouvait se permettre de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Frère un jour, frère toujours, même s'ils s'étaient déjà mis des coups par le passé et qu'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils s'adoraient. Façon, France n'adorait jamais personne, alors à partir de là, n'espérons rien de sentimental.

Andres entendit quand la porte s'ouvrit et reconnut la voix choquée de Karl. Qui ne le serait pas ?

Cependant, il vit une silhouette se rapprocher de lui sur la gauche, dans le couloir désert.

Lorsque le visage rayonnant de niaiserie de Romano apparut, Andres manqua de se foutre une baffe. Tout… tout mais pas _lui_. Il n'existait personne en ce monde de moins discret que Flavio A lui tout seul, il allait faire capoter le plan de France en attirant l'attention sur eux !

« Andr… ! commença à crier l'Italien alors que l'Espagnol était déjà sur lui pour le bâillonner avec sa main ».

Son ancien protégé dans les bras, main contre bouche, Espagne jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers le couloir où évoluaient le Germanique et le Français, toujours camouflé par son mur. Flavio se débattait partiellement, un peu étonné mais pas franchement convaincu que s'enfuir de ces bras chauds soit profitable. Après tout, Romano était raide dingue d'Espagne, il lui courait après où qu'il aille et adorait passé du temps chez lui pour faire un peu de ménage et de cuisine. Il n'allait pas rater cette occasion d'être dans ses bras forts et caramélisés de soleil.

Fort heureusement, Espagne l'avait bâillonné à temps.

Enfin… heureusement ou pas. Il se demandait toujours si les idées de son frère latin étaient claires.

« Bon sang, chuchota-t-il à Flavio. Ne fais pas de bruit, ils ne doivent pas nous repérer ».

L'Italien secoua sa tête de haut en bas pour lui certifier qu'il ne ferait plus aucun bruit à partir de maintenant. Andres put donc le relâcher de son emprise, s'obligeant cependant à le garder à l'œil, dès fois que cet imbécile ne se prenne à remettre le couvert. Romano, la curiosité accrue, se colla à Espagne pour être le plus proche possible du mur, et pouvoir ainsi observer de qui ils se dissimulaient de la sorte.

Andres ignora l'appel de la chair que produisait le contact entre le corps luxurieux de l'Italien et ses propres hormones frustrées. Pourquoi Diable Flavio se sentait obligé de se coller à lui en se penchant en avant ? Il ne pouvait pas juste se plaquer contre le mur, droit, et tourner un peu la tête ? Non ? Il était _obligé_ de se pencher pour bien lui montrer les courbes et la flexibilité de son corps ?

« France et Allemagne ? chuchota l'Italien en se redressant, toujours positionné à une distance indécente de son ancien tuteur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

_ J'en sais foutre rien. J'écoute pour savoir.

_ Wah… Mon Andres écoute aux portes ? Tu devrais passer l'oreille contre la mienne lors de mes nuits de solitude, tu entendrais des choses excitantes ».

Espagne devait ignorer cette libidineuse invitation. A la place, il constata que son frère latin venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Karl en le poussant légèrement du plat des mains, dans une allure assez… langoureuse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Lilian qui touchait volontairement quelqu'un ? Lilian qui touchait volontairement _Allemagne_? Lilian qui entrait dans la chambre de quelqu'un ? Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer exactement dans cet hôtel de possédés ?

« Notre frère prépare un mauvais coup, conclut Flavio en souriant avec tendresse, les joues un peu rouges alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans les bras d'Andres.

_ Tu as l'air de bien le prendre, remarqua ce dernier.

_ Ohoh~ ! Le connaissant, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une machination politique comme il y en a tant eu.

_ Une machination politique à l'encontre d'Allemagne ? Impossible, contra l'hispanique qui réfléchissait trop pour se rendre compte que son ancien protégé abusait de sa chaleur corporelle. Lilian n'est pas prêt à rejouer avec le feu de sitôt. Il a bien assez souffert comme ça.

_ Qu'en sais-tu, _mi amore_ ?

_ Ce connard est mon frère, je te rappelle.

_ Le mien également.

_ Et tu trouves ça normal, ce qui se passe ici ?

_ Pfff…, soupira-t-il. C'est trop n'importe quoi ! Laisse-le un peu se gérer, il est grand ! De toute façon, ce n'est sans doute rien d'important, tu te montes à la tête trop vite. Ils sont diplomatiquement « mariés », c'est donc normal qu'ils discutent ensembles le soir alors qu'on les a réunis dans le même hôtel ».

Espagne fit la moue, lançant un regard noir à la porte. Il détestait avoir un mauvais pressentiment sans en connaitre la source. Ça lui donnait envie de tout casser – plus que d'habitude.

« Cesse de te tracassez et viens plutôt dans ma chambre, susurra l'Italien d'une voix langoureuse tandis qu'il glissait un genou entre les jambes de son amour fuyant ».

Espagne joua les fortes têtes et resta à réfléchir, sans donner de réponse et sans bouger.

« J'adore te voir résister à tes pulsions. C'en est d'autant plus bandant lorsque tu te lâches. Surtout quand tu le fais entre mes reins~ !

_ Flavio… Je te prie de ne pas dire ce genre de chose à voix haute. On aura l'air de quoi si on nous entend ?

_ D'un couple, _mi amore_ ».

Espagne était tenté par l'aventure. Il convenait que ce serait préférable pour lui de rejoindre Flavio dans une étreinte charnelle bestiale plutôt que de faire le gué devant une porte close, toute la nuit durant. Après tout, Lilian savait se gérer seul. Et Romano devait avoir raison, ce n'était sans doute qu'une réunion entre les deux pères de l'Union Européenne, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il était déjà en train de baisser sa garde face aux caresses éhontées de son camarade quand un bruit de verre brisé explosa de la chambre d'Allemagne.

Même Flavio avait sursauté et s'était jeté dans ses bras comme une princesse, avec un cri aigu échappé de ses lèvres.

« Ok, j'ai rien dit ! C'est toi qui as raison ! concéda l'Italien en tremblant comme une feuille. Il se passe un truc pas net du tout ! »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Espagne lâcha Flavio – qui chuta misérablement au sol dans un cri outré – puis il avança vers la chambre d'où provenait le son. Si Allemagne et France étaient en train de se battre, ça allait encore chier en Europe, et personne ne voulait que ça chie plus que ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement. Andres était donc résolu à intervenir pour arrêter ce massacre avant qu'une Troisième Guerre mondiale n'éclate. Ça ne serait pas bon du tout.

Cependant, sa détermination le quitta lorsqu'un « boum » bien sourd retentit contre la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher. Inquiet pour lui, Flavio s'accrocha à son bras pour le garder contre lui, argumentant comme il pouvait pour le défendre de risquer sa peau dans cette histoire.

Sa mise en garde fut cependant coupée lorsque les bruits peu rassurants recommencèrent à éclater de derrière la porte. Flavio, en grand courageux, se réfugia derrière Espagne, les larmes aux yeux, lui demandant de le protéger comme quand il était petit. Andres lui demanda de se taire lorsque des sons plus précis se firent entendre.

Et il crut halluciner en entendant les gémissements de Karl et les grognements de Lilian.

Romano repassa aux côtés d'Espagne en comprenant aussi que les choses étaient différentes de ce qu'ils pensaient. Automatiquement, les joues de l'Italien s'enflammèrent et il les claqua de ses deux mains pour cacher son embarras, gesticulant sur place. En fait, Flavio n'avait aucune retenue quant à sa propre sexualité, mais lorsqu'il était question de celle de quelqu'un d'autre, il devenait plus prude qu'une vierge. Le contraste était toujours assez violent à constater.

Les deux voix derrière la porte se mêlèrent, entrecoupées de sons de baiser violents et de glapissements de douleurs. Espagne entendit même Lilian dire « Dépêche-toi… » ou encore « mords… » et d'autres choses absolument incompréhensibles pour quelqu'un comme lui.

A ses côtés, Espagne vit l'Italien trépigner sur place, secouant la tête de gauche à droite dans un mouvement de déni total.

« Ohhh ! Andres ! On ne peut pas rester là ! Je vais mourir ! lui dit-il en atténuant sa voix pour que les deux hommes derrière la porte ne l'entendent pas.

_ Euh… Euh… Euh… Oui, euh… Attends… Je réfléchis…

_ Y a pas à réfléchir, on doit partir !

_ Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, au juste… ? tenta de comprendre l'hispanique. Ça n'a aucun putain de sens… Lilian, bordel… A quoi tu joues ?

_ Laisse-le et allons-nous-en ! insista l'Italien en lui tirant la manche. On en parlera au calme, seuls et tranquilles. Mais pour l'heure, laissons-les ! »

Espagne se laissa tirer en trottinant, ne pouvant cependant pas ôter ses yeux de la porte martelée, jusqu'à ce qu'au tournant d'un couloir, elle disparaisse soudainement de sa vue. Et alors qu'il courait loin de là, son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle, parce qu'il essayait désespérément de comprendre et que le stress et l'incertitude le rendait fou.

Et Flavio qui n'arriverait certainement pas à tenir sa langue… Mais il ne semblait pas que France ait voulu garder ça secret, sinon il n'aurait pas été aussi bruyant. Après tout, Lilian était du genre discret et ne haussait presque jamais la voix, surtout pas pendant le sexe. Au contraire, il ressemblait à un glaçon la plupart du temps – ce qui avait le don d'énerver ses partenaires, avant qu'il ne se mette à les déchirer de l'intérieur jusqu'à les tuer de plaisir. Oui, Lilian avait déjà assassiné des gens par orgasme. Une mort atroce et déshonorante.

Bref, c'était donc le comble de l'étrangeté que de l'entendre se payer du bon temps comme ça. Avec Allemagne.

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris ?

De quoi avaient-ils parlés ?

Quel était leur but ?

Et surtout…

A quoi son frère jouait-il ?

* * *

 **Oui, j'ai tenté une petite originalité entre les deux textes en montrant la même scène de différents points de vues. C'est la première fois dans cette fic que je fais ça, alors n'hésitez pas à réagir pour me dire si ça passe .**

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu! A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre Fruk! Oui, ENFIN du Fruk, bordel! Et un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres, en plus!**

 **Biz'!**


	8. Honnête amour

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Bonjour-Bonsoir !**

 **Je poste avec une journée d'avance parce que j'ai peur de ne pas avoir internet ce week-end… Mais je pense que ça ne vous déplait pas que je prenne un peu d'avance ^^ Coquins, va !**

 **Alors, oui, comme promis, voici un looong chapitre (plus long que les précédents, devrais-je dire) intégralement centré sur France et Angleterre. Dédicace spéciale à Asahi, Aelig, Alina (les trois A, maggle) et à Pasta Cadavra que j'embrasse fort !**

 **Les reviews !**

 **Kken :**

 **Merci de ta review, c'est très gentil d'avoir pris de ton temps pour ça ! Je ne te taperais pas sous prétexte que tu n'as pas reviewé les autres chapitres, tout de même ! XD En tout cas, c'est le pire moyens pour garder ses lecteurs, je pense… Tiens, et c'est sympa d'entendre que même le résumé de cette fic a su se montrer convainquant, parce que c'est vrai que c'est pas le genre de détail sur lequel je m'interroge beaucoup quand je poste une fiction. Je devrais…**

 **Guimette-Al :**

 **Merci à toi aussi ! C'est vrai qu'Allemagne en uke peut avoir son charme mais je me suis dit lors de l'écriture (c'est tiré par les cheveux, désolée) que le fait que Francis « s'écrase », si je puis dire, avait une certaine valeur symbolique (parce qu'il est vraiment au fond du gouffre. Et merde ! Enfin quelqu'un qui parle italien dans ce monde ! Alléluia ! Mes origines lointaines t'embrassent ! J'aimerais tellement apprendre cette belle langue ! (En fait, je voudrais apprendre toutes les langues… Argh !)**

 **Bey0nd :**

 **Eh oui, enfin du Fruk ! Je suis bien d'accord, ça manquait ! Puis, pour une fiction notée « France » et « Angleterre » en personnages, ça fait presque pitié de pas avoir mis l'exquise d'une scène de câlin entre eux alors que j'en suis à… euh… je sais plus… ma 3** **ème** **ou 4** **ème** **scènes explicites. XD C'était la première fois que je mettais en scène 2P Espagne et 2P Romano, du coup je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Un 2P Romano bien faiblard, si tu veux mon avis. Mais je trouvais ça chou de lui donner un côté puritain et poli (parce quand on voit son double, excusez-moi mesdames mais… humhum !). Mais je trouve que les 2P, en général, je les maitrise pas complètement. Du coup, cette fiction prend (à mes yeux) un petit tournant expérimental. Peut-être que j'écrirais une autre fic ultérieurement où je maitriserais mieux tout ça. Quand aux bêtises de Francis, il était tant que j'y mette un terme parce que même moi, ça me déprime de le voir comme ça. Merci, en tout cas !**

 **ThePrincessofKatz :**

 **J'espère ne pas te donner des ulcères à l'estomac pour autant :D Merci pour ta review. 2P Espagne a un petit côté badass que j'adore, même si je ne contrôle pas encore bien le personnage. Finalement, avec Flavio, ça fait un duo assez comique (comme dans les 1P, cela dit). Décidemment, ces deux-là sont biens ensembles ! Je te dédicace aussi ce chapitre, vu que le Fruk a dû te manquer à toi aussi (désolée, c'était le tout-puissant drama qui m'en empêchait…)**

 **Là, toi… toi… mais oh. mon. dieu. XD Ca commence bien. Bon, je vais procéder par point avant de t'embrouiller (rien de négatif à te dire, ne t'inquiètes pas, au contraire, tu ouvres un débat génial). Déjà, de un : merci énormément de ton intérêt et d'avoir pris le temps de reviewé ! Ensuite, de deux : je suis contente que tu ais si bien cerné le problème et les enjeux de la fic, qui est que tout le monde est coupable à sa manière. Puis, de trois : c'est vrai que le couple franco-allemand serait une solution logique pour cette fiction (loin de me déplaire) mais je reste très centrée sur le Fruk et j'ai promis du Fruk donc je ne pourrais pas y renoncer soudainement. Cependant, ta vision des choses est très originale, j'apprécie énormément ta façon de penser (tu restes très cohérente avec toi-même). Donc, je ne refuse pas en bloc ton idée, qui est en soi logique vu le tournant de cette fiction, mais c'est vrai que je ne pourrais pas t'exaucer. Mille excuses. Mais merci beaucoup ! Vraiment !**

 **Un grand merci général à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII :**

« Il faut que la Grande Bretagne s'habitue à l'idée que l'alliance franco-allemande n'est pas impossible ».

1884.

Alors que la France se relevait de sa récente défaite, ayant enfin fini de payer ce qu'elle devait à l'Allemagne et commencé à se reconstruire, Francis avait eu la mauvaise surprise d'entendre le discours de Bismarck, qui tombait vraiment comme un cheveu sur la soupe, avouons-le. A la tête de la France, Jules Ferry avait lancé un regard de biais au jeune Bonnefoy lorsqu'il eut entendu ces mots, un regard qui voulait clairement dire « il est sérieux ou bien ? ». Francis serrait les dents, s'obligeant à demeurer calme malgré la colère qu'il ressentait.

La France avait eu le malheur d'accepter de discuter vaguement avec le gouvernement allemand et voilà le résultat : Allemagne était en train de se persuader qu'ils allaient faire copain-copain et arrêter cette dispute sur l'Alsace-Lorraine. Pitoyable ! Pour qui le prenait-il ? Et comment osait-il rendre ça publique en s'adressant à Angleterre ?

Le vil Germanique venait souvent rendre visite à Francis ces derniers temps. Honte à lui de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Maintenant, il semblait plus qu'évident que l'Allemand cherchait à s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. C'était devenu clair comme de l'eau de roche lorsqu'il avait avoué à Francis, le plus sérieusement du monde, qu'il était prêt à l'aider dans ses visées coloniales.

Mais… sérieux ?

Ludwig manquait à ce point de subtilité ?

Ça serait revenu au même s'il était allé le voir directement, les yeux dans les yeux (sans ce putain de bouquet de fleurs inutiles) en lui disant : « Eh, Frankreich ! Juste comme ça… Je t'échange tes régions volées contre mon aide face à Angleterre dans tes colonies, ça te va ? »

Là, Francis lui aurait répondu que, déjà, il n'abandonnait pas sa famille comme ça, puis qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse appel à un ennemi occasionnel pour lutter contre son ennemi héréditaire. Arthur et lui, c'était une question personnelle. En plus, l'Anglais s'était beaucoup calmé depuis quelques temps. C'était même assez étrange.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Francis refusait de s'engager dans toute négociation avec Allemagne s'il sentait poindre une entourloupe. Rien qu'utiliser le terme « alliance » comme le faisait Bismarck le dégoutait.

Par contre, ce dernier avait la foi. Hélas.

« Je continuerais à faire ma cour à cette dame capricieuse, avait dit un jour le chancelier allemand aux journalistes ».

Prendre la France pour une femme alors qu'il connaissait Francis était assez insultant. Peu importe. Il ne se laisserait pas courtiser comme ça. Surtout pas par Allemagne. Ce dernier dut donc se prendre plus de râteaux en dix ans qu'il n'en avait eu depuis sa jeunesse.

Francis avait alors décidé de laisser languir son voisin pour s'intéresser à Arthur.

Etre dans la position du courtisé lui laissait le champ libre pour aller voir ailleurs, le temps que le Germanique invente une nouvelle technique de drague. Dommage pour lui, Francis était beaucoup trop professionnel sur la question pour se laisser avoir par une galanterie héritée des gentilshommes du XVIIème siècle. Cependant, il salua intérieurement l'effort de Ludwig, qui avait bien dû se résoudre à ouvrir au moins un livre de cette période, celui de Mme de Scudéry par exemple, pour comprendre les subtilités de la morale des gentilshommes.

Bref, il avait prévu de ne s'intéresser qu'occasionnellement à Ludwig, juste de quoi lui laisser une once d'espoir pour qu'il ne se lasse pas trop vite. En attendant, il allait devoir tout mettre en œuvre pour se faire des alliances un peu partout en Europe. C'était sa seule occasion. Il devait profiter des avances allemandes, qui lui faisaient gagner un peu de temps, pour obtenir du soutient.

Bien entendu, il avait tout de suite pensé à Russie, surtout lorsque Paris lui avait dit à quel point il en avait après la Triplice.

Bien entendu, il s'était ensuite penché vers l'Italie, qu'il prévoyait de courtiser par petites saccades pour ne pas le brusquer.

Mais malgré son penchant pour ces deux pays, un seul continuait de faire briller ses yeux, de le faire espérer. Ce seul pays qu'il pouvait à la fois haïr et idéaliser. Ce pays qui pourrait être sa plus grande porte de sortie, si seulement il pouvait apprendre à mettre les choses en clair sur leurs relations passées. Ce pays isolé de tous, ronchon mais attachant, fort et attirant.

La Grande Bretagne.

Francis se surprenait à se lécher les lèvres lorsqu'il contemplait sa carte du monde et que ses yeux restaient bloqués sur cette forme allongée qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui.

Si seulement il pouvait s'en faire un allié… mais convaincre Arthur était impossible. Il ne voulait pas de lui… Enfin, c'était ce que Francis avait cru comprendre de leurs relations passées, assez brusquement interrompues.

C'était la période napoléonienne qui était venu à bout de leur liaison cachée. Depuis des siècles, ils avaient eu d'innombrables aventures ensembles, plus ou moins brèves, et n'avaient jamais hésités à rejoindre l'autre n'importe quand lorsqu'ils étaient en manque d'affection ou lorsqu'ils étaient frustrés. Francis avait appris à dissocier Arthur d'Angleterre et s'était mis à lui vouer un attachement féroce. Il savait qu'Arthur avait été à deux doigts de lui tomber dans les bras.

Mais Napoléon avait tout fait foirer.

Arthur avait été son plus grand échec affectif. A tel point qu'il avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre et à arrêter de le porter pour responsable. Pendant des années, il l'avait détesté pour s'être refusé à lui alors que leur relation avait été à deux doigts de se concrétiser. Du coup, il avait profité des victoires de Napoléon pour lui clouer le bec, espérant lui faire regretter de l'avoir laissé.

Très mauvaise stratégie, osons le dire.

Il avait fallu la chute de l'Empereur pour qu'Arthur cesse de le regarder avec répulsion. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux revenus au point mort et comme ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis cette période, Francis peinait à déterminer si son ennemi lui en voulait, regrettait ou s'en battait les couilles. Les trois pouvaient avoir lieu, hélas. Le problème d'Arthur, c'était son comportement incontrôlable. Il s'énervait tout le temps et pour tout, impossible de savoir à l'avance quelle manœuvre allait lui plaire ou le faire enrager.

Enfin, Francis avait appris à déceler quelques codes, depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, mais sur le plan affectif, c'était encore un cran au-dessus, niveau difficulté.

Ouais, en gros, il nageait dans un brouillard constant.

Mais il se reprit dans les années 1880, motivé par son désir de sortir de cet isolement dans lequel Ludwig l'avait fait basculer. Avec une volonté de fer, il avait commencé à rédiger des lettres pour son rival, assez professionnelles mais pas trop froides. Il s'appliquait à trouver ses mots, à ne rien dire de fâcheux, persuadé qu'avec quelqu'un comme Arthur, il fallait commencer doucement.

Mais bien sûr, l'orgueilleux Britannique ne prit que très rarement le temps de lui répondre. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ses lettres ne laissaient rien entendre de ses humeurs. Francis ignorait totalement s'il lui en voulait ou non, s'il était juste occuper ou juste gêné de recevoir du courrier de son ancien amour. Mais il en fallait plus pour venir à bout de la motivation du Français. Les « chère Angleterre » de ses débuts de lettre se muèrent bientôt en « mon cher et tant espéré Arthur » et les « Je te prie d'agréer à l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués » devinrent en même temps de délicats « Avec toute mon affection ».

Et ça payait !

Arthur s'était mis à lui demander, au détour d'une lettre, pourquoi il changeait ses tournures pour en faire des phrases « bizarres ». Mais cet intérêt était bon signe. Il signifiait qu'Arthur lisait attentivement ses lettres et était intrigué par le changement, sinon il l'aurait tout simplement ignoré, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Francis fut donc émerveillé de constater que son correspond semblait de plus en plus enclin à parler avec lui.

Pour se moquer de lui, Arthur écrivait « _dear froggy_ » en début de lettre et les finissait par « _With no love_ ». Ces petites digressions langagières étaient bon signe. Angleterre se détendait et baissait sa garde, appréciant sûrement de penser à autre chose qu'à sa politique. Lui aussi avait l'air de regretter les temps anciens où ils s'autorisaient quelques sorties de temps à autre pour semer leurs gouvernements. Leur liberté leur semblait si loin.

Et les baisers volés au détour d'une forêt aussi.

Quelle ne fut pas la déception de Francis lorsqu'il apprit qu'Angleterre était sur le point de rejoindre la Triplice. Ce fut comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poignard en plein cœur puis susurré à l'oreille « tu vois que tu es seul ? Personne ne veut de toi, alors abandonne », et ce n'était franchement pas la période où il voulait entendre ça.

Dans un sens, cette déception l'avait aidé à concrétiser sa relation avec Russie.

Mais perdre Arthur, c'était un vrai coup dur.

A ce moment-là, il était si loin d'imaginer comment les choses évolueraient.

Cela se passa un matin comme un autre en 1901. Comme d'habitude, Paris était toujours la première au courant de tout ce qui se passait à l'international. Tant et si bien que Francis n'avait pas hésité à la nommer responsables des potins pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur autre chose.

La jeune femme entra donc dans son salon en éclatant la porte d'un coup de pied, manquant d'en arracher les gonds.

Francis, qui était occupé à rédiger une lettre à son fils adoré, Canada, pour le rassurer de son état en lui mentant allégrement, ratura le papier sous la surprise et renversa sa tasse de café sur son bureau.

« Bon sang, Pâris ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que… ?!

_ Ta gueule ! On a une opportunité de baiser Allemagne ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour attiser la curiosité du Français, qui passa automatiquement dans une attitude attentive, se fichant de la flaque brune qui noyait sa lettre mensongère.

« Figure-toi que Bismarck déteste l'Angleterre et l'évite comme la peste ! Il a donc refusé de négocier avec elle pour la faire rentrer dans la Triplice ! Et comme prévu de la part de notre cher ami Britannique, il l'a mal pris ! Mais oh mon Dieu ! Si tu lisais la presse anglaise, Francis, tu hurlerais de rire ! Les Anglais ont développés une germanophobie aigue ! C'est notre chance ! En plus, l'Angleterre s'inquiète de la récente montée en puissance de la flotte allemande ! Ce n'est plus de l'indifférence, c'est devenue de l'hostilité entre eux ! Angleterre est en train de sortir de sa politique isolationniste ! Puis je te parle même pas d'Ecosse ! Il vomit l'Allemagne ! »

Paris jubilait littéralement sur place. Ça faisait longtemps que Francis ne l'avait pas vu comme ça.

« Puis j'en ai une bonne à te raconter ! continua-t-elle comme un enfant relatant sa journée d'école à sa mère. Désolée, je n'ai pas ramené les journaux avec moi, mais saches qu'un article est sorti à Edinbourg, pour répondre aux attaques lancées par la presse allemande au sujet des « atrocités commises par les Anglais au Transvaal ». Et tu ne devineras jamais ce qui est dit dans cet article ! L'homme d'Etat Joseph Chamberlain y a répliqué que ces « atrocités » n'étaient que bien peu de choses par rapport aux horreurs commises par les armées prussiennes pendant la guerre 1870-1871 !

_ Joseph Chamberlain… ?

_ Oui !

_ Mais… n'était-ce pas lui qui visait l'entente germano-britannique ?

_ Justement ! Vois comme la Grande Bretagne a changé d'avis ! Tu te rends compte que les Anglais te défendent ! Non mais la prochaine fois que je vois Ecosse, je lui roule une pelle ! »

Paris recommença à sauter partout pendant que Francis digérait l'information (mais non, pas le _French kiss_ qu'elle prévoyait de donner à l'Ecossais, voyons…). S'il avait bien compris, sa chance de courtiser Angleterre était de nouveau d'actualité.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de réflexion. Il se rua sur son papier à lettre fétiche, souple et élégant, puis rédigea une de ses plus belles lettres – purement politique, bien sûr – dans le but de s'en servir d'essai. En fonction de la réponse d'Arthur, le Français pourrait adopter une tactique précise. Il lui fallait d'abord déterminer sur quel pied danser. Si Arthur l'avait défendu, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il allait accepter de se lier avec lui. N'oublions pas qu'Arthur était à prendre avec des pincettes.

De manière totalement choquante, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Lorsque Francis reçut la lettre d'Angleterre, le lendemain même, il mit bien cinq minutes à trouver le courage de l'ouvrir. C'était la première fois que son camarade faisait aussi vite.

« _Dear stupid frog,_

 _J'ai bien vu que l'Histoire se changeait à nouveau (bien qu'elle semble toujours en mouvement dans ton putain de pays) et je ne pouvais pas rester isolé éternellement, ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires. Je ne suis en rien responsable de ce que cet imbécile d'Ecosse a laissé écrire dans son journal à la con, mais je veux bien reconnaitre que c'était la pure vérité._

 _Je déteste Allemagne. Mais ne va pas croire que ça ait un quelconque rapport avec toi !_

 _Après, je te parle juste parce que c'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler pour casser un peu de sucre sur son dos. Je ne veux rien entendre au sujet d'une bribe d'affection entre nous ! Parce que je te connais, toujours à fanfaronner à tout va !_

 _Bref, cette enflure de Ludwig ne nous aura pas !_

 _With absolutely no love_ »

Francis essaya de ne pas jouir du fait que, dans la même lettre, Arthur ait utilisé le pronom « nous » et une accumulation abusive de « mais va pas croire que » ou de ce genre de termes. Il le connaissait trop bien pour se faire avoir par ses tournures. Mais soit, il n'en ferait pas allusion, juste pour le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

Francis reprit donc la plume.

Et leur correspondance dura trois ans.

O*0~.o.~0*O

« S'il-te-plait, Lilian ! Sois raisonnable ! implora Karl. Tu vas pas me faire la gueule éternellement ! Penses à ton peuple !

_ J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à branler ? Et lâche ce putain de bouquet de fleurs, tu me fais pitié ».

Les domestiques de l'Elysée ne cachaient pas leur étonnement face à cette scène pour le moins inattendue. Bien qu'ils ignorent copieusement l'identité réelle de ces deux hommes, ils savaient qu'ils étaient des membres important des gouvernements français et allemand. Le Lilian Bonnefoy qu'ils côtoyaient quotidiennement tutoyait les chefs d'Etat qui se succédaient, alors si ça, ce n'était pas signifiant !

D'ailleurs, parlons-en de ce Lilian.

Qui, à l'Elysée, ignorait la froideur et le mutisme de cet homme ? Et sa cruauté ?

Personne.

On évitait de l'approcher, question de survie.

Et pourtant, le voilà à pester contre un enquiquineur étranger, en essayant de le semer dans les couloirs, l'air passablement énervé. Le Germanique derrière lui essayait de lui faire entendre raison, insistant pour qu'ils puissent parler, un bouquet de roses à la main qu'il tendait vers le Français fuyard. Ce qui était perturbant, c'était que l'allemand n'avait pas l'air très heureux de ce qu'il faisait non plus. Il ressemblait plutôt à une brute épaisse, blasé de la vie et toujours agacé.

Ridicule.

Lilian en avait bien conscience. C'était même ça qui le faisait chier. A cause de Karl, il perdait peu à peu toute crédibilité. Courir ne servait à rien, cet imbécile était devenu aussi collant qu'Angleterre. Il fallait y aller de façon plus agressive.

France stoppa sa marche rapide, manquant de recevoir un Allemand en pleine face. Celui-ci s'immobilisa cependant à temps, étonné que l'autre ait arrêté de le semer. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression déformée par la haine du Français, il sut que ce n'était pas pour lui faire un compliment.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Karl. Je ne te pardonnerais pas ce que tu m'as fait, peu importe ce qui pourra se passer à partir de maintenant. Alors cesse de vouloir m'acheter, ça ne prendra pas. Je t'exècre, tu me dégoûtes et ta simple présence ici me fait perdre un temps précieux.

_ C'est ta colère qui parle. Ecoute, tant que tu seras dans cet état d'esprit, je ne te laisserais pas remonter la pente. Tu as donc tout intérêt à abandonner tes prétentions sur l'Alsace et la Lorraine. Ils sont à moi désormais.

_ Profite parce que ça ne va pas durer.

_ Lilian, enfin…

_ France.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ne m'appelle pas « Lilian ». Je suis France, je suis un pays, une puissance mondiale, j'ai un empire colonial à mes pieds, bientôt dix putains de siècles derrière moi, je suis l'héritier de la Gaule et de l'Empire romain, pas un vulgaire humain ».

Karl aurait pourtant juré que Lilian s'en fichait quand c'était Oliver qui l'appelait par son prénom. La relation entre ces deux-là n'était pas qu'à sens unique, en fait. Pourtant, tout le monde avait tendance à croire qu'Angleterre lui courrait après depuis des années – beaucoup plaignaient France à ce sujet –, mais en réalité, Lilian devait sûrement avoir fait quelque chose par le passé pour attiser la convoitise d'Oliver.

Karl était curieux sur la question, mais surtout frustré de ne rien savoir.

Tant pis, se disait-il, car actuellement la France et l'Angleterre n'avaient plus vraiment de lien l'un avec l'autre. Puis Allemagne savait de source sûre que les deux zigotos ne s'étaient pas revus depuis Waterloo.

Si même Angleterre se terrait sur son île plutôt que de rendre visite à Lilian, ça voulait bien dire quelque chose. Peut-être que le souvenir de Napoléon leur avait laissé un froid, bien que ce soit difficile à imaginer, surtout venant d'Oliver Kirkland, psychopathe romantique increvable en puissance. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas rendre visite à celui qu'il aimait ?

Encore une question sans réponse.

La politique ne devait pas aider, sans doute.

Et Lilian devait en être ravi.

Si seulement.

En réalité, Lilian avait un sentiment de malaise assez profond à mesure que le temps passait. Pas que l'Anglais lui manquait, mais il s'inquiétait de l'évolution de leur relation. On était tout de même passé du « je t'aime, épouse-moi, fais-moi des gosses même si c'est biologiquement impossible (façon, j'ai de la magie pour régler le problème si tu veux, _my love_ ) et vis le restant de tes jours à mes côtés » à un néant total. Y avait de quoi flipper, non ?

En tout cas, ça lui donnait envie de le choper entre quatre murs pour l'interroger. Sauf que Lilian ne pouvait pas faire ça, au moins pour son image de frigidaire, mais surtout parce que ce connard de trou du cul de Karl essayait toujours de le tenir à l'œil. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes, mais Lilian sentait qu'on le suivait parfois, qu'on l'observait, et c'était signé « Allemagne » à tous les coups.

Il était vraiment cloitré à l'Elysée ou chez lui comme une âme en peine.

Putain ce qu'il rêvait de se barrer de là… Puis s'il pouvait le faire sous le nez de Karl, ce serait la jouissance totale !

« _Frankreich_ … Tant que tu ne seras pas redevenu raisonnable, je m'arrangerais pour faire perdurer cet isolement que tu subis. Mais si tu deviens mon allié, j'arrêterais tout. Je peux même te prêter main forte pour obtenir des colonies et en piquer à Angleterre.

_ Ta pitoyable technique pour me monter contre lui ne marchera pas. Je m'occupe de mes colonies tout seul, laisse-moi.

_ Je continuerais à signer des alliances avec les autres pays européens pour t'isoler politiquement. Tu te ruineras et implosera.

_ Ça m'étonnerait.

_ Faire alliance avec moi te serait plus bénéfique !

_ Tu as dit la même chose à Prusse avant de le bouffer ?

_ Tais-toi ! Ne parle de pas de lui, ça ne te concerne pas !

_ Tiens donc. J'ai touché la corde sensible ? Qui aurait cru que vos histoires de familles tourneraient ainsi ?

_ Silence ! »

Karl abattit le bouquet de roses sur Lilian, qui les réceptionna entre ses mains avec une expression blasée – bien qu'intérieurement, il soit aux anges d'avoir énervé son adversaire.

« Tss… Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder ici avec toi, mais sois sûr que je reviendrais ! cracha l'Allemand en s'éloignant avec une allure menaçante. Réfléchis bien à ma proposition. Je suis ton dernier espoir ».

France avait envie de lui demander si ça allait au niveau des chevilles mais se retint. Il ne voulait pas risquer de poursuivre un dialogue inutile avec lui. C'était préférable de le laisser partir, sans doute pour continuer à courtiser cette saloperie d'Empire austro-hongrois. Ce ne devait pas être facile, même pour Karl, de maitriser un allié aussi… instable, sentimentalement parlant.

Enfin débarrassé de lui, Lilian hâta le pas pour gagner ses appartements, encombré de ce bouquet ridicule. A coup de pied dans la porte, il l'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Paris qui s'occupait à ramasser des documents qu'elle avait dû faire tomber.

« Eh bien, France ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? »

Il lui montra le bouquet avec un air dégoûté, elle comprit tout de suite et rigola.

« C'est beau l'espoir, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Là, ça me fait plus chier qu'autre chose »

Lilian prit place sur son fauteuil, tourné vers la grande baie vitré. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux écartés et son menton contre ses mains pour réfléchir. Les roses s'étalaient à ses pieds, délaissées.

« J'ai mal au dos, marmonna-t-il avec humeur ».

Paris déposa ce qu'elle tenait sur le lit avant de se mettre derrière son chef, les manches retroussées. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse de l'homme pour lui déboutonner son habit et, lorsqu'il se fut mis poitrine nue, elle massa ses épaules en silence, ne voulant pas interrompre sa méditation. Si Paris était d'apparence si soumise, c'était pour cacher toute ses envies de conquêtes et de puissance.

Lilian avait ramassé négligemment une rose au sol, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts avec son habituel air mort.

« Je suis ton dernier espoir, m'a-t-il dit. Comme si j'allais me laisse faire.

_ As-tu entendu le dernier discours de Bismarck ?

_ Celui où il s'adresse à l'Angleterre pour la maintenir en garde contre une éventuelle et possible alliance franco-allemande ? Ridicule…

_ Voilà cependant une explication à la venue de Karl. Il veut mettre ses menaces à exécution. Et comme tu n'es plus en contact avec Oliver, il doit se dire que la France et l'Angleterre sont toujours et éternellement fâchées. C'est ta chance, non ? Profite du fait qu'il soit persuadé de votre désaccord pour renouer avec Oliver. Je suis sûre qu'il t'aidera de bon cœur. Surtout pour écraser l'Allemagne.

_ Je doute que le gouvernement anglais accepte, même si Oliver argumente envers et contre tous.

_ Eh bien laisse tes politiciens les convaincre. Tu peux avoir un certain talent en diplomatie lorsque tu t'y mets sérieusement. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu es déjà au fond du gouffre, alors ne réagis pas comme si ça pouvait être pire. Le pire, à notre niveau, c'est la mort symbolique du pays. Fais un effort, s'il-te-plait.

_ Je ne peux pas demander à Oliver de me rejoindre. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu t'inquiètes de ses réactions ? Dans un sens, je comprends. Ça fait bien longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus. Et qu'il n'ait pas cherché à entrer en contact avec toi est inquiétant. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

_ Je voudrais d'abord savoir dans quel état d'esprit il est ».

Paris sembla réfléchir intensément, toujours en lui massant le dos avec attention. Puis elle sembla soudainement touchée par la flamme d'une illumination.

« Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'aller l'espionner chez lui ?

_ Karl.

_ Ahaha ! Voyons, France ! Si moi, Paris, je décide de devenir invisible dans MA ville, tu peux être sûr que jamais il ne me trouvera. Je connais tous les passages secrets de cet endroit, tous les chemins, fais-moi confiance et avant demain, tu seras en Angleterre sans que les pions d'Allemagne ne t'aient repérés. On leur fera croire que tu es toujours à l'Elysée. Après tout, il y a un passage souterrain qui peut nous amener dehors.

_ Les égouts de Paris ?

_ C'est la meilleure solution que j'ai ».

Toujours en faisant tournoyer la rose entre ses doigts, Lilian en arracha quelques pétales avec ses dents, le regard fixé sur le ciel qui s'étendait derrière la fenêtre. Il mâcha les pétales parfumés de ses crocs acérés et réitéra son action jusqu'à achever la rose et sa réflexion.

Il se redressa de son siège, l'air déterminé et dangereux, dans son allure de conquérant, poitrail nu face à un soleil montant, et le lendemain, il était effectivement en Angleterre.

Paris ne lui avait pas menti sur la marchandise. Elle s'était arrangée avec un marin pour obtenir un droit de passage pour l'île du nord, très heureuse d'avoir prouvé à son chef qu'elle avait réussi à les faire s'échapper au nez et à la barbe des espions allemands toujours embusqués autour de l'Elysée.

Ils arrivèrent à Londres au petit matin suivant, déguisés.

Lilian avait remonté ses cheveux pour les cacher sous un chapeau élégant, donnant l'air d'avoir de lisses mèches courtes plutôt que ses habituelles boucles négligées en queue de cheval basse. Il avait fait un effort sur la tenue et s'était même parfumé avec une de ces horreurs d'eau de toilettes. Pourtant, il préférait le savon pur et discret, ou tout ce qui ne s'imposait pas à ses sens. Il reprochait aux parfums d'être trop violents.

Tant pis, il ferait un effort, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Autre élément important, il s'était rasé, ce qui le rajeunissait pas mal. Par contre, Paris lui avait demandé de garder une moustache et ça l'amusait beaucoup.

Bref, ils attendirent prêt du siège politique britannique en discutant tranquillement de leurs propres affaires politiques. Lorsqu'un membre du gouvernement susceptible de les reconnaitre passait pour entrer dans le bâtiment, ils se collaient comme un couple s'embrassant – ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.

Puis vint finalement le moment où le très attendu Kirkland passa. Celui-ci resta à discuter dehors avec un homme qu'ils supposèrent être Londres, ce qui permit aux deux Français de l'observer.

Oliver était moins énergétique que d'habitude, bien qu'il continuait de sourire de toutes ses dents. Il avait les traits un peu plus tirés… plus fatigués. C'était rare de le voir dans cet état. D'habitude, son fond de teint dissimulait, en plus de ses tâches de rousseurs, ses marques de fatigues. Oui, parce qu'Oliver n'aimait pas ses tâches de rousseurs – les jugeant disgracieuses – et tenait à les cacher sous du fond de teint, chose que Lilian avait toujours trouvé stupide et bizarre.

« Je pense que je vais aller lui parler, sourit Paris. Je lui ferais croire que je suis venue seule. Avec un peu de chance, il me fera passer un message pour toi.

_ Fais comme tu veux, je m'en fous.

_ Menteur, va ».

Pour ne pas risquer d'être repéré, le Français parti se cacher au détour d'une rue, s'éloignant de la zone à risque. Il vit, de loin, Paris atteindre les deux hommes, ce qui sembla provoquer une vague de stupéfaction sur leurs visages. Toujours sûre d'elle, la jeune femme discuta avec eux pendant près de trente minutes avant de les saluer pour s'en aller.

Efficacité totale. Finalement, sa Capitale n'était peut-être pas qu'une cruche psychopathe et narcissique. Peut-être.

Ils s'en allaient pour rentrer chez eux, Paris lui faisant son récapitulatif sur le chemin.

« Je crois bien que ton cher Anglais est en pleine déprime.

_ Hein ? Oliver ?

_ Il est jaloux de Karl et de son influence sur toi. Puis comme son gouvernement lui a ordonné de ne surtout pas chercher à te voir, pour des questions politiques, il ne peut que ressasser sa colère dans son coin. Et plus le temps passe, plus il a peur de te revoir ».

La nouvelle mit Lilian dans un état de choc total.

Oliver ? Avoir peur de le revoir ? C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un truc pareil. Peut-être craignait-il qu'il lui en veuille pour Napoléon et Waterloo. Ou imaginait-il que lui et Allemagne étaient effectivement en pleines négociations d'alliances ? C'était bien possible surtout maintenant que Bismarck avait fait son putain de discours à l'intention de l'Angleterre.

Putain. Tout était une stratégie de Karl pour les éloigner davantage !

Oliver était en train de tourner la page avec Lilian ?

C'était trop improbable à imaginer.

Et pourtant, France apprit plus tard que l'Angleterre négociait pour entrer dans la Triplice à son tour. Lorsqu'il sut ça, il comprit qu'il était bel et bien en danger. Il comprit qu'Oliver se donnait du mal pour se défaire de lui. Et ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose pour Lilian. S'il pouvait avoir l'appui de l'Angleterre pour lutter contre ce dégénéré d'Allemagne, il aurait gagné.

Il lui fallait juste une bonne occasion pour le rallier à ses côtés.

Et l'occasion vint en 1901, lorsque les négociations anglo-allemande échouèrent.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Ça avait complètement dérapé.

Francis était choqué de voir à quel point sa relation avec Arthur avait dérapé.

Quand il disait vouloir le « courtiser », c'était une métaphore. Ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était devenir ami avec Arthur, car il s'était longuement persuadé qu'une histoire d'amour entre eux était impossible, surtout après la fin douloureuse de leur relation. La mort dans l'âme, il avait fait son deuil. Enfin, il croyait l'avoir fait.

Et pourtant, il se revoyait un soir de nostalgie et de tristesse, après avoir bu à s'en saouler pour oublier sa misère, prendre une plume, la tremper dans l'encre et rédiger une lettre enflammée à Arthur, une lettre qui lui avait brulé le cœur et les doigts, qui était sortie d'une traite, en un flot d'encre noire. Il lui avait tout avoué dans cette lettre, de leur brusque séparation qui l'avait tué jusqu'à la solitude qu'il ressentait depuis cette humiliation bismarckienne. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur sans rien cacher, lui avait donné les surnoms les plus doux et avait disserté sur quatre pages pour décrire l'amour qu'il continuait de lui vouer, des choses qu'il avait ignoré avant de les coucher sur papier. Finalement, Francis avait réussi à faire sortir ce qu'il cachait et qui lui faisait mal.

Sa lettre, c'était lui. C'était ses vrais sentiments.

Et bien qu'on sente dans les courbes de ses « l » ou les barres chancelantes de ses « t » qu'il était torché au whisky comme une lope en fin de vie, cette lettre respirait la sincérité.

Alors il l'avait envoyé le lendemain, les mains un peu tremblantes.

Après plus de deux ans de correspondances, il avait franchi le pas. Maintenant, il attendait la réponse, conscient qu'il jouait du tout ou rien en une misérable lettre.

Le lendemain, rien.

Le jour d'après, rien.

Celui d'encore après, rien.

Puis encore, rien.

Et ça durait, rien.

Il espérait mais, rien.

« Mais quel con j'ai été… Mais quel con ! »

Et comme s'insulter ne servait à rien – c'était décidemment son mot d'ordre –, il préféra déprimer. C'était plus enrichissant.

Sauf quand il était avec Russie, car il se devait de faire bonne figure. D'ailleurs, ça le répugnait de voler des baisers au Russe alors qu'il avait ouvert son cœur une semaine avant à son ancien amour. Pourtant, il ne devait pas faire de caprices. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour ses citoyens. Pas le temps de regretter quoique ce soit.

Deux semaines de silence passèrent avant qu'enfin, une lettre marquée du sceau préféré d'Arthur ne lui parvienne.

Francis en avait tremblé.

Qu'Angleterre ait mis tout ce temps pour lui répondre témoignait bien de l'embarras dans lequel il l'avait mis. Cette lettre pouvait très bien être un refus, une engueulade ou une déception.

Armé de son ouvre-lettre, Francis incisa la bordure de l'enveloppe pour y récupérer le précieux papier qu'il espérait tant.

« _Francis,_

 _Je n'avais aucune idée de tout ça. Ce que tu m'as écris l'autre soir m'a fait énormément de mal lors de ma première lecture, parce que je me sentais comme dépassé par les événements. J'ai du mal à concevoir que tu ais ressenti tout ça sans que je n'en ai jamais eu vent une seule seconde._

 _Depuis l'autre bastard de Napoléon, je n'ai eu le droit qu'à des ouï-dire à ton sujet. Je t'imaginais sourire malgré tout, comme à ton habitude, à rire avec tes enfoirés d'amis et à te plaindre devant le bordel qu'est devenue – qu'a toujours été – ta capitale._

 _Je déteste re-convoquer le passé pour ce genre de choses…_

 _Sous Napoléon, tu n'étais plus toi-même. Avant, j'avais un partenaire aimant, doux, stupide, affectueux, et cet enflure d'Empereur conquérant me l'a volé pour en faire une bête cruelle et détestable. Si je suis parti, c'était uniquement pour ça. Et la colère dans ton regard lorsque je te l'ai annoncé me faisait penser à la rage puérile d'un prince à qui on refuse un jeu. Je n'avais pas l'impression de compter en tant que partenaire, malgré tes belles paroles._

 _Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu te sentais si mal ?_

 _Lorsque j'ai relu ta lettre, j'étais plus calme, plus réfléchi – et deux semaines s'étaient écoulées entre temps. Ma réponse doit te sembler bien terne après toute cette attente, et je suis bien incapable de t'écrire avec autant de passion que toi. Tu as toujours été habile avec tes mots, sale grenouille._

 _Mais, merci. Merci d'avoir mis les choses au clair, au moins. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi répondre à tes sentiments, à part que j'ai été touché._

 _J'espère pour toi que tu garderas ces fucking lettres pour toi ! Personne d'autre ne doit les lire ! Sinon, je te maudirais jusqu'à ta mort !_

 _With (no) love_ »

Le cœur de Francis tambourina dans sa poitrine.

C'était en bonne voie. Il le savait ! Arthur l'aimait encore ! Oui, il l'aimait ! Il le cachait mais l'aimait ! Sa détermination ne tenait plus qu'à un fil ! Fil qu'il allait couper d'un coup sec !

« _Mon tendre Arthur,_

 _Ma crainte la plus profonde était que tu me rejettes. Dieu soit loué, ce n'est pas le cas._

 _Je te dois des excuses pour mon comportement sous Napoléon. Je me suis aveuglé de pouvoir et de prestige par pur caprice. J'ai voulu montrer ma puissance face à ceux qui me disaient faible, et ne me suis rendu compte du mal que j'avais fait… seulement quand j'ai tout perdu._

 _D'un même coup, j'ai perdu mon Empire et celui que j'aimais._

 _N'est-ce pas pitoyable, quand on y pense ? En voulant tout avoir, tout m'a échappé. La solitude m'a rendu aigri et faiblard. Je n'ai plus goût à rien d'autre qu'à toi. Je ne voudrais que penser à toi, et je le ferais si je n'étais pas sans cesse en train de fuir Allemagne et la corde qu'il m'a attaché autour du cou. J'étouffe, je suis seul et ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressentais pour toi._

 _Tu peux être indécis quant à nous deux, je le conçois totalement. Mais, par pitié Arthur, pas de faux espoirs. Je n'y survivrais pas._

 _Avec tout mon amour_ »

Francis acheva sa lettre, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. D'un geste habile, il la glissa dans une enveloppe impeccable qu'il referma proprement. Eclairé à la seule lueur d'une lanterne, il était élégamment installé à son bureau de chambre, en plein milieu de la nuit, presqu'entièrement nu car juste vêtu d'un bas. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop excité par le tournant des événements. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'extasiait devant la fenêtre, le regard rivé vers la haute lune, la tête posée sur ses paumes de mains, l'œil remplit d'espoir pour un avenir meilleur.

Son merveilleux Arthur et lui, réunis. Le plus doux songe qu'il eut jamais eu.

Il sursauta lorsque des bras s'enroulèrent entour de ses épaules mais reconnut de suite l'étreinte de Russie.

« Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas te coucher, Франция ? Il est tard.

_ Désolé, Ivan. Je fais une insomnie… Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu dois être fatigué.

_ Hum… Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ici. Tu faisais quoi ?

_ J'écrivais une lettre à Canada.

_ Ton fils ?

_ Oui. Il s'inquiète beaucoup.

_ Quel bon père tu es, Франция. Et si tendre ».

Francis camoufla de son mieux son expression dégoutée lorsque les lèvres de Russie dérivèrent sur ses clavicules exposées. Loin de détester fondamentalement Ivan, il se sentait mal de jouer sur deux plans à la fois. Quoique, concrètement, il n'était que le plan « flirt » de Russie et le « compagnon potentiel » d'Angleterre. Pas d'engagement, pas de problèmes. Il avait son alliance avec Russie de signée, s'était offert une ou deux fois à lui pour lui faire plaisir, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Surtout que le Russe avait d'autres conquêtes sentimentales de son côté.

Mais impossible de lui dire qu'il renouait avec Angleterre, les deux pays étant en froid. France allait aussi devoir s'occuper de ce problème, d'ailleurs… Comment rabibocher ses deux futurs alliés ?

Il aurait tout le loisir d'y penser plus tard.

« _Francis,_

 _Je suis loin de te détester. Tu as sans doute noté que nos différents s'amenuisaient de jour en jour. On est bien loin de nos conflits des siècles derniers. Je ne désespère pas qu'un jour, nous puissions enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre._

 _Récemment, j'ai vraiment réalisé que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Ce n'est pas que tu me manques, non, loin de là, mais disons que je me disais que ça faisait vraiment longtemps, quand même. Lorsque l'on sera moins occupé, il faudra que l'on se voit, juste pour parler politique, bien sûr, parce que je me fiche pas mal de savoir si tu as attrapé un petit rhume ou si tes putains de croissants sont délicieux ou pas !_

 _On parle de toi avec mes frères. Enfin, c'est eux qui me parlent de toi ! Ils voudraient te revoir, surtout ce bâtard d'Ecosse ! S'il-te-plait, ne le vois pas sans m'en parler avant. Je dis juste ça parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me plante un coup de couteau dans le dos ! On ne sait jamais avec lui !_

 _Bref, j'ai hâte de pouvoir rediscuter en tête-à-tête avec toi._

 _Avec affection_ »

Francis se noyait dans un bonheur primaire. « Avec affection », avait-il écrit ! Affection ! Jamais plus il ne dirait « jamais » ! Il allait reconquérir Arthur !

Après deux ans et plusieurs mois de courriel incessants !

Il se passa encore quelques mois où ils s'envoyèrent ce genre de messages, jusqu'au jour où Francis vit leur relation évoluer tellement dans le bon sens qu'il se lâcha dans une ultime lettre brulante de désir.

Il eut une petite pensée pour les postiers qui étaient persuadés de transporter des messages politiques importants, alors qu'en réalité, il n'était question que d'une drague épistolaire entre deux hommes.

« _Mon bien-aimé, tant-aimé et trop-aimé Arthur,_

 _Si cette nuit était ma dernière, je m'en satisferais, car j'ai eu le plaisir de t'y voir comme si tu étais réel. J'ai revus ton sourire, j'ai revus ton regard, j'ai revus ton âme me percer de mille baiser. Quelle ne fut pas ma déception que de me réveiller. Je n'aurais voulu ne jamais quitter tes lèvres, tes caresses et tes douceurs. Je t'ai aimé cette nuit comme jamais je n'ai aimé._

 _Nos corps roulaient ensembles, j'ai oublié le temps passé pour me concentrer sur un présent définitif éloigné de tout conflit. Je me suis souvenue de tout ce que j'aimais chez toi, tout ce qui fait de ta personne un être à part entière, parfait, chérissable._

 _Je crois que, de ma vie, mon désir n'a jamais été aussi grand. Je brûle désormais de te revoir, je ne veux plus dormir. Si je m'endors, mes illusions te donneront à mes baisers impurs, et ce n'est pas une fiction que je veux, mais toi._

 _Arthur, je te veux._

 _Je veux te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser à t'en faire perdre la tête. Je veux flatter ton corps, goûter ta peau, tes lèvres, tes mots, tout. Je veux tout de toi. Toute l'indécence du genre humain a pris possession de mes esprits comme j'aimerais prendre possession de ton corps. T'aimer à n'en plus finir, des jours durant, ou si ce n'est pas possible, une heure, ou si c'est encore trop, donne-moi juste un baiser, de quoi me rassasier. En échange de quoi, je te donnerais tout l'amour que tu veux, mon corps, ma voix, mon âme. Prend-moi tout entier en échange d'un baiser._

 _Et si tu es d'humeur généreuse, fond dans mes bras comme je voudrais fondre en toi._

 _Je voudrais faire sautiller tes hanches, crier tes lèvres, rougir ta peau. Je voudrais te garder contre mon cœur, te faire l'amour de mille façons. Je voudrais que tu me laisses t'atteindre, toi l'insondable, toi l'ange, toi mon fantasme millénaire._

 _Je t'aime, Arthur. Je t'ai toujours aimé, j'ai tenté de lutter, je m'y suis abandonné, je m'en suis défait, j'y suis retombé, j'y suis condamné._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Juste : je t'aime._

 _Ton dévoué Francis_ »

Le lendemain, les négociations franco-britanniques étaient ouvertes.

O*0~.o.~0*O

« C'est fini entre eux…, tremblota Paris en se retenant de crier de joie. C'est fini… Karl l'a complètement perdu… Il a renoncé à l'Angleterre parce qu'il était sûr que jamais il ne s'allierait avec la France. Il joué au plus orgueilleux… et il a perdu… L'imbécile… »

Lilian était presque dans le même état, mais en plus discret. Lui voyait ses mains trembler alors qu'il tenait le journal témoignant de la puissante germanophobie qui sévissait et se développait en Grande Bretagne.

Sa chance !

La voilà !

Il n'avait toujours aucune certitude quant à ce que pensais l'Anglais, mais s'il pouvait l'attirer pour s'en faire un allié, il serait bien loti avec déjà l'autre zigoto de Russe dans ses filets. Ça serait le jackpot du siècle !

Puis il se rendit compte que, aussi étrange cela puisse être, c'était désormais lui qui allait devoir susciter le désir d'Oliver. Une première dans leur relation. Lilian devait vraiment être dans une merde pas possible pour en arriver à cette extrémité.

Il avait pensé à lui envoyer du courriel. Cependant, il avait peur qu'en se cachant derrière du papier, l'Anglais prenne de la distance par rapport aux événements et se refuse à lui. Hors, s'il le prenait de court en le rencontrant en personne, ses chances seraient décuplées. Il fallait le mettre au pied du mur. Oliver pouvait stresser facilement lorsqu'on le mettait face à un gros dilemme, surtout si le dilemme concernait Lilian.

En empruntant les mêmes passages secrets que Paris lui avait montré quelques années auparavant, il quitta l'Elysée et partit pour l'Angleterre, sans déguisement, sans se cacher, dans son attirail le plus normal, avec un simple sac de voyage.

Il avait laissé un mot pour sa Capitale, pour qu'elle n'aille pas s'imaginer n'importe quoi comme une fugue ou une fuite amoureuse, ou on-ne-sait-quelle autre connerie dans ce genre-là.

Il retrouva Londres avec une certaine nostalgie, et surtout avec l'impression étrange d'être libéré de la contrainte d'Allemagne. Surement parce qu'il était loin de chez lui, un peu comme libre. Et aussi parce qu'il voyait en Oliver une occasion de se libérer définitivement de cet enquiquineur de Germanique.

Il s'annonça à l'entrée sous sa véritable identité, mais précisa aux gardes qu'il s'agissait d'une visite non-officielle et qu'il fallait donc taire cette information. Connaissant de bouche-à-oreille l'attachement que vouait leur Nation à cet homme étrange et voyant qu'il ne cachait aucune arme sur lui, on le laissa entrer, non sans le prévenir qu'il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

Il acquiesça sans grande énergie, mains dans les poches, et longea les couloirs comme s'il les connaissait par cœur.

On lui montra les appartements d'Oliver Kirkland, où il devait sans doute prendre le thé, vu l'heure qu'il était.

Se sentant étrangement nerveux – ça devait avoir un lien avait le fait qu'il jouait littéralement sa vie dans ses alliances –, il entra sans frapper, n'aimant pas faire de manières avec quelqu'un comme Oliver.

Il arriva dans une sorte de large couloir, ouvert sur un salon aux teintures tellement immondes qu'elles ne pouvaient qu'être l'œuvre de ce gros nigaud d'Angleterre. Si même France, celui qui s'en branlait comme jamais de la mode et de la beauté, le remarquait, c'était tout de même signifiant.

Dans ledit salon, deux larges canapés blancs se faisaient face autour d'une table basse. Et assis dessus, Angleterre et Londres étaient en pleine discussion, tasse de thé à la main.

L'ambiance changea lorsqu'ils virent le Français s'accouder au mur, tirant une cigarette de sa poche. Oliver avait perdu son sourire en un instant et se faisait silencieux, attentivement observé par sa timide Capitale qui se leva pour les laisser, ayant compris que ça allait parler affaire et plus, si affinité.

La porte claqua, signifiant qu'ils étaient seuls, mais le silence resta maître.

Oliver avait les mains qui tremblaient, ce qui faisait bouger sa tasse de thé dans un bruit aigu de frottement de verres. Son regard se fit fuyant et ses joues rougirent délicieusement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lilian lui trouva un air assez… mignon. Ça devait être dû au fait que, pour une fois, il ne lui cassait pas les pieds à se jeter sur lui en lui donnant des petits surnoms, mais restait assis, écrasé par le poids de ses propres craintes.

Ouais, Paris avait raison, il craignait ses réactions. Pour France, c'était un atout dont il devait se servir.

Avec son calme et sa froideur habituels, Lilian se glissa doucement sur le canapé, juste à côté de son camarade, restant volontairement neutre afin de provoquer les interrogations de l'Anglais. Il attrapa sa tasse encore pleine pour aller la déposer sur la table basse, ce qui redoubla les tremblotements du Britannique, qui garda les mains levées devant lui comme si son service à thé en porcelaine y était encore.

Angleterre était complètement paumé. En fait, comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'agissait normalement, bah… c'était le flou total entre eux. Sauf que Lilian, lui, avait un indice sur son état et en profitait.

A une distance indécente pour quelqu'un comme France qui détestait les contacts et la proximité, ils se regardaient – l'un timidement, l'autre assurément.

« A quand remonte la dernière fois, cher Oliver, que nous nous sommes vus ?

_ Euh… _So… I think…_ Euh… A… A la chute de Napoléon I… non ?

_ En effet. Ça fait… bien longtemps ».

Lilian ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Du coup, Oliver était encore plus perdu maintenant qu'avant.

Et il le fut encore plus lorsque le Français monta sa main à son visage pour le caresser du bout des doigts. Un geste qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Jamais.

« Mon très cher Oliver… »

Interpellé par ce surnom qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre, l'Anglais rougit en le fixant dans les yeux, ravalant sa salive.

« _Y-yes_ ? »

Angleterre était toujours aussi expressif. On voyait sur ses traits qu'il espérait mais avait peur en même temps. On était encore bien loin de ses folies meurtrières où son visage s'étirait sous un sourire démentiel, mais bon… son visage d'humain était tout autant agréable à regarder.

Et pourtant, au fond de cette pupille rosée sautillait une once de folie qu'il percevait très bien. Il n'y avait que les derniers remparts de la politique qui le retenait de se jeter sur lui. Parfait.

Lilian allait juste se la jouer direct et mystérieux. Juste de quoi exciter son compagnon et briser ses défenses.

« Tu n'es plus venu me voir. Pourquoi ?

_ Je… Tu m'en voulais surement… et mes dirigeants m'ont fait la morale… Je n'avais pas le droit et j'étais… angoissé à l'idée que tu me haïsses.

_ Hum… Et moi qui t'attendais… »

Rien qu'avec cette petite phrase, il avait transporté Oliver dans un autre monde. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air de commencer à se libérer un peu. L'Angleterre qu'il connaissait si bien était prêt à ressortir de cette prison qu'il s'était lui-même créé.

« Mais… Que… Que fais-tu ici… Lilian… ? »

L'interpellé se permit un discret sourire de vainqueur devant cette mine gênée mais excitée par l'espoir. Là, Oliver devenait carrément bandant, à se tortiller sur son canapé comme une pucelle courtisée pour la première fois.

« Je te veux ».

Oliver avait cessé de respirer.

Et profitant de son choc, Lilian l'avait attrapé par la taille pour le tirer sur lui, l'asseyant sur ses cuisses en faisant se rencontrer leur corps à des endroits qui leur donnait des frissons de plaisir. Lilian glissa une de ses mains sur la hanche d'Angleterre, remontant un peu ses vêtements, et l'autre alla se perdre contre ses fesses.

« Je te veux, Oliver Kirkland, politiquement et sentimentalement. Je ne veux que toi ».

Les secondes passèrent dans ce silence entendu, où Lilian sentit la chaleur de leurs deux corps se confondre, ainsi que l'érection naissante de l'Anglais contre son ventre. Il caressa les zones où il le touchait, observant le visage du Britannique s'empourprer de plaisir et ses yeux se clore sous la sensation nouvelle.

Lilian alla lui lécher la lèvre puis, tout doucement, glissa ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire puis de sa gorge, alors qu'Oliver relevait le menton pour l'y aider, soupirant déjà de désir.

« C'est si simple avec toi, Oliver. Je te veux si simplement, tout entier. Donne-toi à moi ».

Un gémissement échappa au Britannique, qui devait faire face à un affreux dilemme.

« J'enverrais mes meilleurs diplomates courtiser ton gouvernement. Mais toi… Toi, tu es à moi. Il n'y a que moi qui dois te voir comme ça. Te voir en train de t'offrir ».

Lilian sentait que ses paroles avaient un impact sur le désir de son partenaire. Il brûlait littéralement contre lui et ses mains commençaient à le toucher en retour. Alors il le ré-embrassa à nouveau, pour le faire craquer. Avec un air très érotique, il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, la tirant un peu pour lui offrir ces petites douleurs qu'Oliver aimait tant, parce qu'elles pimentaient le sexe.

Lilian savait tout. Tout ce qui ferait plaisir à son compagnon.

« Sois mien ».

Angleterre l'embrassa en retour, arrêtant de retenir ses gémissements. Il le voulait aussi, c'était évident, et se retenir par convenance politique ne lui sembla plus être une priorité. Leur baiser enflammé s'éternisa et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Ils aimaient sentir leurs langues danser l'une contre l'autre, s'étouffer par manque d'air. Ils aimaient tous les deux le sexe quand il faisait mal, quand il asphyxiait ou qu'il brûlait. Ils voulaient des sensations fortes, de l'interdit, du sale.

Mais ils furent interrompus par quatre coups francs à la porte.

Reprenant le souffle qu'ils avaient perdus, les joues rouges, le regard perdu mais diabolique, ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte, toujours assez proches cependant.

« Va donc ouvrir, cher Oliver. Ce doit être important.

_ Mouiii… »

Rêveur, l'Anglais disparut dans le couloir, agacé d'avoir été interrompu.

Le chef de sa garde se tenait devant la porte, gêné lorsqu'il vit que sa Nation était complètement débraillée et le regardait avec un regard d'assassin fou.

« _S-Sir Kirkland_ … On… On m'a annoncé que la France était venue vous voir sans invitation et… je me demandais si vous aviez besoin de le faire sortir. Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes gardes l'ont laissé entrer comme ça…

_ Parce qu'ils ont ressentis que je le voulais, s'énerva Oliver en tapant du pied. Et là, c'est vous qui me dérangez ! Espèce d'incapable !

_ P-Pardon ! »

Oliver était vraiment flippant quand il était hors de lui.

« _Sir Kirkland ! Sir Kirkland !_ S'écria un autre homme en courant vers lui. Nous avons reçu une lettre du gouvernement français ! Ils nous proposent des négociations ! Je fais quoi ? Je refuse ?

_ Surtout pas ! Préparez une chambre pour Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy, ça ira très bien.

_ V-vous êtes sûr… ?

_ Non, vous avez raison. Ne préparez rien, il dormira avec moi.

_ Huh ? »

Puis Oliver leur claqua la porte au nez, proprement.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Au bout de cette longue correspondante épistolaire, l'année 1904 s'était dessinée.

Une réunion avait été organisée entre les gouvernements de la France et de la Grande Bretagne. Une visite officielle. Avant de lancer tout rapprochement, ils avaient jugés utile de se rencontrer pour voir deux/trois choses administratives. Et bien entendu, Francis et Arthur étaient de la partie. Ils avaient tous les deux insistés pour se voir seuls, disant vouloir laisser les hommes politiques se gérer de leur côté. Ces derniers n'y étaient pas spécialement favorables, ne souhaitant pas que les deux Nations se battent comme ils en avaient supposément l'habitude. S'ils savaient…

Ce fut d'abord difficile mais les peuples français et anglais semblaient s'être acceptés très rapidement, même si le souvenir d'une certaine affaire « Fachoda » avait retardé leur bonne entente. Enfin, c'était du passé. Et maintenant que les peuples se voyaient comme des alliés potentiels, Francis et Arthur avaient obtenus l'autorisation de se voir.

Ils étaient encore accompagnés de certains membres de leur gouvernement lorsqu'ils se revirent enfin après tout ce temps.

Les hommes d'Etat s'étaient emparés de la discussion sans leur laisser le temps de se dire bonjour ou quoique ce soit d'autre. A la place, ils avaient commencés à discuter dans les couloirs, laissant les deux Nations marcher à leur suite, dans les couloirs immenses de ce bâtiment.

Devant des membres si haut-placés, Francis avait évité de lancer son regard brûlant à Arthur, même si son désir s'était accru au moment où il l'avait aperçu.

Marchant en silence, totalement indifférents à ce que disaient les hommes devant eux, ils restaient calmes, leurs mains se frôlant parfois pour déverser un choc électrique dans leurs deux corps. Ils n'en pouvaient déjà plus de se retenir et jamais ils ne tiendraient une journée comme ça.

Ainsi, au détour d'un couloir, Francis attrapa la main d'Arthur et le tira dans une pièce sans que les politiciens ne remarquent leur absence. Il ferma le verrou de la porte derrière eux, reconnaissant cette pièce comme étant un salon, et se rua sur les lèvres de son compagnon, qui lui rendit son baiser avec fougue.

Arthur était magnifique, plus que dans ses souvenirs. Il ne lui trouva aucun défaut, aucune imperfection, et même s'il y en avait eu une, il s'en serait foutu comme jamais. Son bonheur était trop gros pour qu'il puisse remarquer quoi que ce soit. Les joies de l'amour…

Leurs lèvres n'arrivaient pas à se décrocher, c'était plus fort qu'eux. Ils devaient se sentir, se toucher, s'embrasser.

Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire de ses mains, Arthur les avait glissé dans les cheveux de Francis, apprenant à réapprécier leur douceur. Mais comme le baiser devint plus profond et plus sensuel, le Français ressentit le besoin de montrer à quel point il le désirait. Il attrapa les deux mains qui se baladaient sur sa tête et les plaqua contre le mur dans une attitude un tant soit peu ferme, puis il glissa davantage sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire, qui gémit en sentant le baiser s'enflammer.

Ils avaient glissé contre la porte, tendrement, jusqu'à finir agenouillés l'un contre l'autre, noyé dans une vague de sensations merveilleuses. Le dos collé au mur, Arthur enlaçait son compagnon qui lui avait très gentiment ouvert les cuisses pour pouvoir s'approcher au plus près de son corps.

Ils eurent un frisson commun lorsque leurs érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Ils comprenaient tous les deux ce qu'ils provoquaient chez l'autre, ils sondaient ce désir qui leur avait tant manqué. C'était grisant, jouissif, inespéré !

Francis l'embrassa comme un dément, sur les lèvres, les joues, les tempes, la gorge. Il lui insufflait son désir par rafales, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur toutes ses courbures.

« Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, le supplia-t-il.

_ J'y compte bien… »

Parti à la redécouverte de ce corps qu'il avait tant aimé, Francis lui dégagea la chemise pour profiter de la vue érotique de son torse pale, coupé par deux boutons roses qui pointaient vers lui. Ses lèvres chaudes mais encore sèches glissèrent vers eux, s'intéressant à leur texture, à leur chaleur, alors qu'il sentait de nouveaux deux mains se glisser sur sa tête et son dos. Ses suçotements sur la poitrine de son compagnon fit rougir Arthur davantage, qui tentait de ne pas faire trop de bruit malgré son ressenti.

Après que sa langue se soit suffisamment amusée à humidifier les deux zones érogènes du Britannique, Francis retourna l'embrasser alors qu'il lui descendait son pantalon. Entre temps, Arthur avait bien assez tiré sur les vêtements du Français pour les faire un peu remonter, ses mains entrant donc enfin en contact avec la peau chaude de son corps. Dans cette circonstance, leurs habits devinrent vite agaçants. Ils eurent l'idée commune de déshabiller l'autre, achevant l'action en très peu de temps.

Lorsqu'Arthur sentit deux doigts se glisser le long de sa raie, il l'arrêta brusquement.

« _No_ … Pas le temps… Vite… _Please_ … »

Francis hésitait vraiment à le prendre à sec, sachant que ça serait un peu douloureux, mais les désirs de son bel amour étaient des ordres, alors il accepta sa requête, content de lui voir un tel engouement lors de leurs retrouvailles endiablées.

Arthur enroula ses bras autour des épaules fortes de celui qui allait le prendre enfin pour amant après tout ces non-dits, le tirant au plus près de lui pour un baiser fougueux alors qu'il le sentait déjà prendre possession de son corps. Ses muscles anaux étaient serrés autour de sa verge, il le sentait, mais l'union douloureuse n'en fut que plus jouissive. Entré jusqu'à la garde, Francis arrêta tout mouvement, tant pour lui que pour l'amour de sa vie. Ce dernier devait avoir mal et lui-même aurait du mal à glisser s'il ne lui laissait pas le temps de se détendre.

En attendant, ils se satisfaisaient d'être unis dans une étreinte bouillante, par un point de liaison si intime et érotique. Leurs lèvres continuaient d'exciter leurs sens pour ne pas les ramollir et Francis sentait son amant se détendre peu à peu.

Rien qu'à voir l'expression d'extase d'Arthur, il était au paradis.

Que cet andouille n'aille pas lui dire ensuite qu'il ne l'aimait pas un minimum, France n'y croirait pas une seule seconde.

Un peu écrasé contre le mur, Arthur releva son regard humidifié par la douleur et le plaisir vers le Français qui, éclairé par la douce lueur des néons au plafond, ressemblait à un ange, surtout grâce à ses belles boucles blondes et son sourire sincère et heureux.

La main de l'Anglais glissa contre sa joue, le caressant, s'assurant qu'il était bel et bien là, dans ses bras, à lui faire l'amour avec vigueur malgré leurs dirigeants qui devaient peut-être les chercher de l'autre côté de cette porte close.

Ils s'en foutaient.

« Fais-le… Francis… Fais-le… »

Baisant sa main avec douceur, Francis laissa ses doigts courir contre les hanches ouvertes de son partenaire pour le tenir prêt de lui. Et enfin, il commença à bouger en lui.

Une sensation de vide, d'inconfort même, suivit la manœuvre du Français, qui ne perdit cependant pas un seul instant pour revenir s'ancrer au fond de ce doux antre accueillant. Sentant ses parois intérieures être caressées par ce membre chaleureux qui cherchait sa prostate, Arthur oublia un gémissement qu'il tenta de retenir en cachant sa tête contre l'épaule de Francis, de peur qu'on ne l'entende.

Son partenaire appréciait de le voir se coller à lui par pudeur, puisqu'il était désormais le seul à entendre ses cris étouffés, le seul à profiter de cette tendresse. La tendresse d'avoir ces si beaux cheveux sablés chatouiller ses clavicules et son cou, au rythme entrainant de ses va-et-vient, lui procura délice et satisfaction. Francis se souvint même de l'endroit où il devait taper pour lui donner le maximum de plaisir. Il se souvenait de tout. De tout ce que son corps adorait. De tout ce qui pouvait le faire crier de plaisir.

« Yes ! Yes, here ! Francis, oh God ! »

Oui, il l'avait trouvé à nouveau ! Il s'en était souvenu si facilement qu'il aurait presque douté qu'eux deux se soient séparés. Tous ses souvenirs étaient si nets, si précis, si… récents. Il avait l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais quitté. Glisser entre ses reins, boire ses cris, ses paroles d'amour, c'était son quotidien. Ça devait l'être !

Il voulait tout d'Arthur.

Il se foutait de Russie, d'Italie, d'Allemagne, tant qu'il avait Arthur.

Pendant tout le temps de cette étreinte charnelle, il oublierait sa rancœur contre l'Europe, il oublierait ses humiliations, sa solitude, les trahisons, les abandons. Il ferait grâce à l'Europe de sa haine pour une après-midi de folie dans les bras de celui dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

Il était drogué de tendresse, de plaisir. Il se défoulait au rythme qui ferait le plus de bien à son amant, il suivrait toutes ses consignes. Il allait l'aimer avec folie autant de temps, de fois que l'autre le souhaiterait.

Et Arthur n'allait pas se plaindre de ce déchainement de passion entre ses cuisses. Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Son enveloppe charnelle irradiait de désir consommé et son cœur se consumait d'un amour innommable.

Sexe et amour mêlés formaient une combinaison de plaisir absolument parfaite.

Ils unirent leurs lèvres pour l'orgasme final, leur peau collée à celle de l'autre comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. Enlacés, aimés, ils se murmurèrent des mots d'amour, s'embrassèrent à en mourir de bonheur… Ils étaient heureux.

Et vivants.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Encore ensommeillé, Lilian émergea doucement de son sommeil. La tête enfoncée dans un oreiller plumeux, le corps recouvert d'un drap chaud et doux, il profitait d'une chaleur exquise alors que son esprit se reposait. Etrangement, sa haine viscérale pour Karl ne semblait plus être qu'un lointain souvenir, tant il était apaisé. Rien ne lui semblait être plus important que ce lit.

Contre son flanc, il sentait un corps inspirer et expirer lentement sous le rythme d'un sommeil tranquille. Un bras se reposait sur son poitrail et une joue engourdissait vaguement son épaule.

Même endormi, Oliver était un vrai pot de colle.

Lilian soupira, regardant le plafond sombre. Sa main dégagée alla se perdre dans ses cheveux puis se frotta contre son visage pour en retirer toute trace de fatigue. Dans ce silence morne, il prit le temps de se réveiller doucement, et sentit peu à peu sa soif de vengeance revenir. Son repos ne pouvait vraiment être que de courte durée si sa rage lui revenait aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas anodin si on le voyait comme un monstre sans pitié. Après tout, on ne récolte que ce qu'on sème.

Quoiqu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir semé quoique ce soit pour récolter l'amour d'Oliver. Et Lilian n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'on puisse l'aimer gratuitement. Il ne comprenait pas Angleterre, ni ses actes ni ses mots, rien. Il n'était que paradoxe vivant et source d'incompréhension, à ses yeux. Pourtant, il restait là.

Ça faisait bientôt mille ans qu'il restait là. Juste là. A ses côtés, sans vraiment y réfléchir, sans vraiment chercher à se comprendre. Et ce n'était pas seulement la conséquence de leur proximité géographique. Non, il y avait toujours eu un quelque chose de bizarre qui les liait.

Et pitié, qu'on n'aille pas lui sortir une connerie de magie celtico-gauloise.

Il ne bougea pas, même lorsqu'il sentit l'autre s'éveiller doucement. Le plafond lui semblait plus intriguant. Mais c'était mal connaitre Oliver que de s'imaginer qu'il allait rester en place pour profiter du silence. Oh non. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, c'était foutu pour la journée entière. Comme un enfant.

« Lilian~, gazouilla-t-il en se collant à lui comme un koala à sa branche. _Good morning !_

_ 'jour…, marmonna l'autre comme seul effort ».

Infiniment heureux de ce changement de comportement pour sa personne, Angleterre lui offrit un baiser matinal pour le remercier. Avec un Lilian qui s'efforçait d'être gentil envers lui, le Britannique nageait en plein rêve. Il faut dire qu'après bientôt cent ans d'amour apparemment à sens unique, il avait de quoi se réjouir.

« Hum… _Love you, honey_ ~, chantonna-t-il en lui grimpant dessus pour déposer ses lèvres sur son visage ».

Lilian se laissa faire en ayant pleinement conscience que ça ne lui déplaisait pas, aussi étrange soit-il. Il avait parfois un peu de mal à cacher ses actions derrière l'excuse de la vengeance. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas senti cette boule de chaleur grimper dans son corps, il aurait juste fait semblant.

Putain, cette histoire l'emmerdait.

« _Could you kiss me, dear… ?_ »

Le ton de sa voix était tellement tendre que le Français se sentit hésiter. Oliver était assez étrange dernièrement. Où était passé son air de psychopathe habituel ?

En même temps, Lilian ne pouvait pas se vanter de se comporter « normalement » lui non plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, en ce moment ? Entre Karl, Luciano, Oliver et lui, c'était un vrai bordel. Plus personne n'était dans son état normal. Pour Karl et Lilian, c'était pas compliqué de savoir pourquoi, étant tous les deux en pleine recherche d'alliances pour se couper l'herbe sous le pied. Par contre, les deux autres n'avaient pas de raisons particulières de changer de comportement. Sauf s'ils étaient influencer par le climat européen imposé par les deux Nations en froid. C'était possible. L'angoisse d'une guerre prochaine était tellement omniprésente parmi les « grands »…

Puis bon, Oliver restait le même, au fond. Tendre, doux, bizarre et trop affectueux. Il méritait bien de recevoir un peu d'affection après tout ça.

Lilian passa un bras autour de son corps pour le coller à lui, puis brossa leurs lèvres ensembles jusqu'à les ouvrir pour y faire passer leurs langues. Contre son bas-ventre, il sentait leurs érections s'éveiller. Il pensa que, ça y est, la machine était en marche. Jamais ils ne seraient à l'heure pour leur réunion avec les diplomates. Heureusement, l'instant d'après, Lilian se souvint qu'il s'en battait littéralement les couilles. Un peu plus et il allait faire un effort, on aura tout vu !

Puis c'était bien plus intéressant de sentir le sourire machiavélique d'un Anglais dopé aux hormones contre ses lèvres.

France se sentait étrangement en voyage de noce. Coupé du monde, enlacé avec quelqu'un dans un grand lit pour folâtrer comme un adolescent, il prenait le temps de ne rien faire d'autre que de subir un baiser qui s'éternisait délicieusement. Bien qu'il ne soit pas démonstratif et certainement pas affectueux, Lilian reconnaissait silencieusement que ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller auprès de quelqu'un qui ne semblait vivre que pour lui.

Les deux Nations alliées laissaient leurs mains vagabonder contre le corps de l'autre, s'embrassant à s'étouffer – puisque c'était comme ça qu'ils aimaient le faire, bien que toute personne étrangère à leur couple étrange trouvait bizarre de tenter de se tuer dans un geste pourtant synonyme d'affection – et sans jamais s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Leurs sexes pleinement éveillés par ces caresses mortuaires qui les faisaient haleter lorsqu'ils se sentaient atteindre les portes de l'inconscience, Oliver s'arracha à ses lèvres pour glisser sous les draps, suivant l'axe qui le rapprochait de la zone sensible de celui qu'il aimait tant. Il descendit graduellement, prenant le temps d'embrasser sa gorge, puis son torse, puis son ventre, et enfin le bas-ventre.

Excité en voyant tout l'effet qu'il parvenait à faire ressentir à quelqu'un d'aussi rigide que Lilian, l'Anglais ne perdit pas de temps pour y déposer sa langue, longeant toute la surface chaude de ce membre, disons assez imposant, pour ensuite recommencer la même manœuvre sous un autre angle. Ses doigts fins caressèrent les bourses de son compagnon pendant que ses lèvres commençaient à engloutir sans gêne son pénis érigé.

Lilian grognait ou soufflait sous le plaisir qu'il recevait, ne voyant plus son partenaire si particulier, qui s'était enfoncé sous les draps comme un enfant s'amusant. Oliver ne pouvait pas retenir son côté sadique éternellement et laissait donc parfois glisser ses dents acérées contre le sexe qu'il suçait avec érotisme, provoquant quelques frissons d'anticipation chez le Français. Evidemment, il n'avait pas envie de se faire mordre à cet endroit, ça gâcherait l'ambiance et il ne pourrait pas se retenir d'égorger Oliver pour le lui faire payer, ce qui risquerait de couper court à leur bonne entente – sait-on jamais, Oliver avait déjà failli se détacher définitivement de lui une fois, il pourrait très bien recommencer (et ce n'était pas envisageable pour une France isolée et en quête de vengeance).

Heureusement, le Britannique n'avait aucune envie d'abréger cet instant si rare de « tendresse » – mot très relatif vu qu'ils s'asphyxiaient à chaque baiser.

Lorsque son sexe fut sur le point d'exploser sous ces attentions délectables, Lilian se crispa un peu, donnant le signal à Oliver pour arrêter. Bien que très frustré de ne pas s'être encore débarrasser de cette tension qui engorgeait son pénis, le Français savait que suivrait une activité beaucoup plus intense et jouissive.

Grimpant sur ses reins, Oliver lui offrit le sourire le plus cynique mais le plus amoureux qu'il avait en stock, provoquant un air assez bizarre – mais non désagréable – sur ses traits adoucis d'amour. Un Oliver Kirkland amoureux avait une peau douce de bébé et brillait presque sous le soleil du petit matin. Si, si !

Attrapant doucement le membre de son partenaire, Oliver le guida jusqu'à son entrée, souhaitant apparemment s'empaler sans préparation, comme le grand malade qu'il était. Son sourire de masochiste trancha avec son début de larmes lorsqu'il abaissa ses hanches brutalement. Lilian se souvint pourquoi la plupart des Nations évitaient Angleterre, et du même coup, pourquoi il était le seul à toujours profiter de sa présence sans se forcer. Qu'Oliver se comporte ainsi lui plaisait indéniablement. Cette impatience – peut-être un peu puérile – était un attrait qui lui allait si bien que Lilian ne pouvait pas la ranger dans la liste de ses défauts. Ce ne serait pas vraiment Oliver sans elle.

La valse de leurs hanches débuta, caché sous des draps en soie blanche, et Oliver se coucha sur son partenaire pour accoler leurs peaux comme un ensemble inséparable. Son envie d'affection était palpable alors, pour lui faire plaisir, Lilian fit un effort supplémentaire – et si avec ça, quelqu'un disait encore qu'il se branlait du sort de son putain de peuple et de celui de l'Angleterre… – en l'enlaçant entre ses bras musclés et marqués par les guerres.

Oliver adora l'initiative et lui rendit son étreinte en bougeant davantage les hanches, le regard tellement embrumé de plaisir que ses pupilles semblaient sautiller dans leur orbite, lui rendant cet air fou qu'on lui connaissait si bien et qui lui correspondait tout autant.

Il se mit à gémir contre son oreille, redoublant le désir que le Français ressentait, et le laissa caresser ses fesses pour les appuyer plus fortement contre ses hanches. Lilian rendait le rythme fort, saccadé, inhumain mais jouissif à en crever. Oliver perdit ses sens en même temps, criant et s'abreuvant des soupirs trahissant l'état de son partenaire adoré. Ils prenaient tout deux leur pied, se déhanchant à s'en briser les reins, se foutant de leur retard, de leur absence, de leurs contrats. Ils s'en foutaient. Ils ne voulaient que vivre à fond cette étreinte, ce plaisir charnel qu'ils avaient toujours apprécié, bravant les interdictions des siècles précédents.

Leur union en fut délectable, car elle ne datait pas d'hier. Ils revirent danser devant leurs yeux toutes les fois où ils s'étaient unis de la sorte, envers et contre tous.

Peu de temps après, leurs corps lâchèrent dans un orgasme commun, ravageur, qui les envoya tous deux dans un brouillard nacré, celui du Nirvana atteint, de la satisfaction ultime. Leurs deux sexes retombèrent de leur état de rigidité, finissant d'expulser la preuve de leurs actes de désir.

Le corps d'Oliver tremblait alors qu'il glissa sur le côté, toujours accroché à un Lilian en quête de son souffle perdu. Ce dernier ne fit pas vraiment attention à ses gestes – la faute à son état post-orgasmique – et il enlaça mécaniquement son partenaire, se foutant que ce soit son genre ou pas (pour le coup, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre mais il s'en foutait éperdument).

Lilian était trop heureux d'avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

Il avait le soutien de l'Angleterre toute puissante.

Et il avait retrouvé l'adoration d'Oliver.

Tout ce qu'il voulait lui était offert.

Tout était redevenu parfait.

Sa vengeance avançait.

Et ses sentiments évoluaient, mais ça il se le refusa et pensa à autre chose, ne souhaitant pas tomber dans un romantisme étrange qui ne lui correspondait pas. Et puis, il n'aimait pas Oliver bien entendu.

Il n'aimait personne.

Mais cette affirmation qu'il s'imposa ne put pas le convaincre pleinement, car il sentait déjà que son cœur, qu'il croyait pourtant glacé, battait trop vite pour être normal. Et cette réalité lui fit peur.

* * *

 **Fans de Fruk, j'espère que vous avez passé un double bon moment ! Ce ne sera bien sûr pas le dernier lemon Fruk que je vous offrirais (oui, embrassez-moi ! Aaaaaaanh !)**

 **Cette fiction devient compliquée à écrire.. Heureusement que j'ai toutes mes idées répertoriées sur un cahier, sinon j'en serais encore au chapitre 4. Surtout avec ces foutus jeux d'alliances, là ! Greuh ! Et encore, y a tellement de choses que j'ai pas mis, parce que je ne savais pas comment les romancer (déjà que j'ai parfois l'impression d'être assez bourrin quand je vous donne des infos historiques).**

 **Enfin, au moins, ça reste un minimum lisible… je crois… (Q_Q)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas ! Le chapitre neuf est presque fini donc y a des chances qu'il sorte samedi prochain, comme prévu.**

 **Biz' !**


	9. Du mauvais côté

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Encore une fois, je poste avec une journée d'avance pour des questions techniques, mais bon, voilà, on s'en fout après tout (U.U)**

 **Nous rentrons, avec ce chapitre, officiellement dans la seconde phase de cette fiction. Promis, j'arrête d'enfoncer mes personnages plus bas que terre ! Surtout qu'après vous avoir posté un chapitre intégralement Fruk, ça serait méchant ! (èoé)**

 **Donc, sans plus tarder, les réponses aux reviews :**

 **Bey0nd :**

 **Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction en postant un bon gros lemon Fruk XD Contente que ça t'ait plu ! J'aurais bien l'occasion d'en remettre (en tout cas, j'ai deux-trois idées à ce sujet pour la suite). Bon, bref : merci beaucoup, comme d'habitude ! Je t'embrasse fort, fort, fort !**

 **Mimi-chan :**

 **Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, vivement qu'ils se remettent ensembles D En tout, cas, c'est ce que je veux faire au final. Après, c'est vrai que la situation est… laborieuse. Va falloir faire bouger tout ça (d'où ce chapitre… assez… euh… novateur par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé jusque-là O.O). Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !**

 **ThePrincessofKatz :**

 **Merci à toi aussi ! Pour être honnête, j'ai parfois peur de trop me perdre dans toutes ces contradictions… Pourtant, le message que j'ai en tête me semble clair (je crois que quand j'écris, j'en dis plus que ce que je voudrais, et ça part en sucette). Parce que tu as très bien résumé ce que je voulais dire dans ton commentaire, même si la haine de France pour Allemagne tend vers le pardon.**

 **Nebelsue :**

 **Ça, c'est le petit côté positif de faire une fic-double, ça donne deux fois plus de lemon. Bon, c'est deux fois plus de boulot pour moi mais que ne ferais-je pas pour vous ? (-w-) Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le dernier chapitre. Pourvu que ça dure !**

 **Merci également à ceux qui lisent sans reviewer ! Je vous embrasse tous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre IX :**

Il y eut un bruit aigu et léger de goutte d'eau. Quelque chose, un liquide discret qui coulait en rythme sur une flaque, le tout dans une ambiance assez sourde. Les sons paraissaient un peu étouffés, et pourtant ces gouttes continuaient de se faire entendre à la perfection.

France trouva le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, intrigué et un peu inquiet qu'il puisse y avoir une fuite dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

Le plafond lui sembla anormalement sombre, un peu onirique car il avait presque l'air en mouvement à cause d'un jeu d'ombre étrange.

Décidé, il se redressa, le dos un peu engourdi de son sommeil, et il conclut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Autour de lui, tout n'était qu'obscurité mortuaire. On eut dit qu'un voile foncé se mouvait autour de lui, faisant avancer ou reculer les murs selon ses envies. Quelques touches de mauve rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus inquiétante, surtout du point de vue de France qui avait vécu la période où cette couleur s'utilisait pour les enterrements, à la place du noir. Les deux couleurs de la mort étaient omniprésentes.

Ou alors, plutôt que représentantes de la mort, elles étaient plutôt l'incarnation du songe. Plus il y pensait et plus France se disait que c'était un rêve. Et dans un rêve, le monde est flou, inconnu, un peu inquiétant. Ce devait forcément être un rêve. Surtout qu'il ne sentait pas les textures des draps sous ses doigts. Tout était lointain, ses sens étaient éteints. Oui, c'était donc bien un rêve. Son inconscient, après sa folie de la veille, prenait le dessus pour lui faire payer ses écarts.

Il aurait dû prendre ces foutus médicaments.

Complètement seul dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas, France hésita à bouger, attentif à ce que ce rêve pourrait lui faire subir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le mur mouvant devant lui se mit à s'écarter sur un espace nouveau, agrandissant la « chambre » du double de sa taille initiale, au moins.

Et dans cette partie nouvellement découverte de la zone onirique, un autre lit était apparu de derrière la noirceur. Un lit en tout point identique au sien, et à son bord, un homme. Un homme en tout point identique à lui, à quelques légers détails près.

En même temps, les deux hommes rabattirent les draps pour se lever. Cette cohésion de leurs gestes leur fit bizarre mais les rassura d'un même élan. Peut-être y avait-il un miroir invisible, un peu déformant.

Ils s'approchèrent donc du centre de la pièce, à pas lents, simples car dans leur plus grande nudité mais indifférents à celle de l'autre.

Ils s'approchèrent jusqu'à se faire face, à égale distance des deux lits, les yeux dans les yeux. Bleus contre mauves. C'était l'homme du miroir qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Alors, à ce moment-là, avaient-ils été également dans un rêve ? Peut-être que, depuis le début, ils ne faisaient que dormir.

Peut-être n'étaient-ils jamais sortis de cette cellule dans laquelle Allemagne les avait laissé pourrir lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne tirerait aucune information d'eux. Ils étaient donc toujours entre 1940 et 1945 ? Et qui pouvait affirmer que la guerre était finie en 45 ? Si tout n'était que mensonge, ils pourraient être en 2060 et toujours en guerre.

Non, ils sentaient qu'ils avaient vécus leur libération, dans la vraie vie, dans la réalité. C'était en ce moment même qu'ils rêvaient. Tous les deux en étaient sûrs.

Mais ça n'expliquaient pas qui était cet autre qui leur ressemblait tant. Ils avaient tous les deux le charisme d'une Nation. Dans leur regard, on voyait passer les âges, on sentait l'expérience, l'Histoire qui s'ancrait dans tous les pores de leur peau. Ils n'étaient pas humains tous les deux, ils étaient plus que ça. Et pour quelques obscures raisons, ils n'eurent pas envie d'en savoir trop sur l'autre. Peu importait la raison de « son » existence, s'il était là, c'était que cet autre était essentiel.

Pas de paroles entre eux, ils n'en eurent pas besoin. Leurs âmes et pensées semblaient tellement s'accorder qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien pour communiquer.

Leur pied gauche glissa sur le côté, ils ne s'écartèrent pas mais pivotèrent chacun dans une direction opposée à celle de l'autre, se mettant peu à peu de profil à leur lit. Toujours en se regardant, ils poursuivirent leur tour jusqu'à prendre la place de l'autre. Ils avaient fait exactement les mêmes mouvements… C'était… incroyable.

Soudain animés d'une fatigue extrême, ils se dérobèrent à la vue de l'autre et, ne se regardant plus, marchèrent jusqu'au lit qu'ils venaient de s'échanger pour s'y prélasser, juste le temps de dormir un peu. Ils régleraient cette énième folie plus tard.

Et ils prendraient ces foutus médicaments.

Cependant, le réveil fut différent de ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Francis ouvrit les yeux avec un début de mal de crâne assez terrible.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rappeler de la bêtise qu'il avait faite avec Ludwig la veille. Bêtise pure et dure. Inutile même. Ça n'avait pas marché et il se trouvait idiot d'avoir espéré. Passer la nuit avec Allemagne n'avait pas amoindri ses sentiments pour Arthur, au contraire. Maintenant, il se sentait encore plus infidèle et carrément puéril. Et nul doute que son partenaire du moment devait être d'accord.

Il ne pouvait pas se détacher d'Angleterre. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Le problème n'était donc toujours pas réglé et Francis allait très vite devoir en parler avec Ludwig, sinon ça allait empirer davantage. Et il le connaissait bien, ce Germanique, il allait regretter, s'en vouloir à mort et ça risquait d'aller de mal en pis. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas... C'était déjà le cas... Putain…

Il se frotta le visage entre les mains, se redressant pour s'asseoir malgré les courbatures qu'il ressentait dans ses reins. Ils n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié, décidemment.

Un petit souffle endormi se faisait entendre à côté de lui.

Bien sûr, y en avait un qui dormait toujours à poings fermés.

Francis risqua un petit coup d'œil timide sur Ludwig, essayant de ne pas trop ressasser les images de la veille pour ne pas trop regretter son geste. Déjà qu'il commençait à s'en vouloir… Par contre, il ne se souvenait pas qu'Allemagne ait une cicatrice en plein milieu de la joue…

Euh…

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'était sans conteste la même chambre d'hôtel mais le bazar n'était pas le même, les vêtements au sol n'étaient pas les mêmes et, plus important, son partenaire n'était pas le même. Ce dernier point, objectivement, lui sembla plus important que les autres, à première vue. Cependant, il se souvint de son rêve précédent et… comprit.

Ce mec qu'il avait vu avait sans doute échangé sa place avec lui cette nuit. Par on-ne-sait-quel stratagème magique bizarre. Et pour une fois, Angleterre et sa stupide baguette de fée n'y étaient pour rien. Si on ne pouvait même plus mettre ça sur le dos des celtes, que faire ?

Francis se trouva étrange d'accepter ça aussi facilement, ou au moins de le concevoir sans trop paniquer. Avait-il été ensorcelé ? Peut-être que cela venait du fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment fermé à tout ce qui touchait de la magie, même si les malédictions d'Arthur lui avait passé l'envie de jouer avec. Gaule aussi avait utilisée des potions bizarres et avait été une Nation assez mystérieuse. Cependant, Francis n'avait pas hérité de tous ses secrets. Il connaissait deux-trois trucs en matière de magie mais n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un double avec lequel échanger sa place.

Venait-il d'un autre monde ?

Si c'était le cas, il était très clairement dans la merde. Parce qu'il ne connaissait rien de celui son double et de ses problèmes. Et il ne pouvait pas prendre sa place comme ça, si ?

Quelque chose perturba Francis jusqu'au tréfonds de ses entrailles. C'était sa compréhension. Comment expliquer ce sentiment ?

En bref, il se sentait beaucoup trop calme par rapport à la situation, pourtant incroyable, bluffante, irrésoluble ! Il le prenait trop bien pour que ce soit normal ! Etait-ce encore l'œuvre de magie ? Pourquoi un tel détachement ?

 _Okay… Procédons méthodiquement…_ , pensa-t-il en se retirant des draps chauds. _D'abord, la douche_.

Oui parce que, monde parallèle ou pas, il avait couché avec quelqu'un la veille. Alors, avant toute chose, il devait se débarrasser de cette odeur de sexe et de la sueur qui couvrait son corps. Etre aussi débraillé le mettait mal, surtout dans un lieu dont il ne connaissait rien.

Il attrapa ce qu'il jugea être « ses » affaires et partit dans la salle de bain se préparer. Il fit au plus vite, le cœur battant de sa nouvelle situation et s'habilla de ces habits sombres. C'était bizarre pour lui de voir des vêtements aussi mornes mais bon… il allait faire avec.

Tout doucement, il sortit de la chambre d'hôtel, perturbé de voir que c'était le même que celui de son monde. Il avait peu de mot pour décrire précisément le trouble dans lequel il nageait. C'était trop différent et pareil à la fois, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à suivre ce paradoxe. Du coup, sa migraine lui revint, impitoyable.

Par contre, il n'avait aucune foutue idée d'où aller.

Une illumination soudaine lui vint, disant que son double et lui partageait peut-être quelques habitudes en commun, comme par exemple noter ses déplacements dans un agenda.

Il s'accouda contre un mur, tâtant ses poches intérieures et extérieures jusqu'à trouver un petit calepin de poche.

 _Bingo ! Lui aussi prend en note ses rendez-vous !_

Ce n'était certes pas écris de la même manière ni avec la même écriture, mais au moins, le France de ce monde inconnu restait quelqu'un de méthodique. En même temps, qui retiendrait par cœur ses rendez-vous, tout en ayant un emploi du temps de ministre ?

« Réunion salle principale 9h30, lit-il en essayant de décrypter l'écriture ».

Il jeta un coup d'œil au téléphone portable qu'il avait trouvé dans une autre de ses poches.

« 10h15 ».

Bon… Il était « un peu » en retard. Et encore, ne parlons pas d'Allemagne qui n'était même pas encore réveillé.

Houla…

Le France de l'autre monde avait-il eu la même mauvaise idée que lui en se tapant un Germanique pour oublier un Britannique trop présent dans ses esprits ?

Oui, Francis venait de s'apercevoir de cette similitude entre eux. Sur le coup, se réveiller avec Allemagne lui avait semblé normal puisqu'il s'était endormi avec la veille. Sauf qu'il avait changé de monde entre-temps… En fait, Francis avait peur que ce soit la même merde d'un monde à l'autre. Lui qui espérait secrètement se débarrasser de ses soucis… il allait se coltiner ceux d'un autre. Enfin, un autre qui pouvait être lui mais sans l'être vraiment.

« Bordel…, jura-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains pour endiguer sa migraine ».

En désespoir de cause, il partit vers la salle de réunion dont il connaissait l'emplacement – c'était la même que dans son monde, de toute façon – en espérant passer un peu inaperçu. Quitte à rester dans ce monde-ci, autant jouer son rôle. Il était toujours la France. Enfin, il espérait.

En fait, il voulait justement en savoir plus sur ce qui lui arrivait. S'il s'avérait être accepté ici en tant que France, ça l'aiderait peut-être à trouver une piste pour rentrer chez lui. Il lui fallait juste trouver un moyen de communiquer avec l'autre. Avec un peu de chance, cette puissante proximité qui liait ces deux univers leur permettrait de rebasculer dans le bon, parce que, sans conteste, les deux se ressemblaient presque complètement. Il devait y avoir la possibilité de jouer de ces similitudes pour inverser la situation.

Si c'était possible.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait aller à cette réunion pour en apprendre plus sur ce monde.

Par contre, son pouls s'accéléra lorsqu'il se vit approcher de la salle en question.

 _Allons bon, manquait plus que ça_.

Il lui fallut pas mal de courage pour oser passer la porte, et sûrement beaucoup de naïveté ou de malchance vu ce qui l'attendait.

Déjà, l'ambiance était… électrique.

Un silence de mort régnait, accompagné de quelques coups d'œil effrayants dans sa direction. Les Nations présentes avaient toutes un quelque chose de dangereux dans le regard ou dans la gestuel. Pourtant, il reconnaissait chacune d'entre elle par rapport à leurs doubles.

Le premier qu'il reconnut était le double de Gilbert, car les cheveux blancs – quoiqu'on dise – ça attirait l'œil. Par contre, son expression n'avait rien à voir avec celle de son meilleur ami. Déjà, il était gêné et se tortillait les mains sous la table, puis en plus il se taisait et ne semblait pas très… à l'aise. Prusse qui ne se prenait pas pour le centre du monde ? Que diable était ce monde de dingue ?!

Espagne faisait la gueule en croisant les bras, le regardant parfois avec embarras. Mince alors… un Espagnol qui tire une tronche d'enterrement, c'était mauvais signe. D'ailleurs, à son bras était accroché un jeune homme aux joues rouges, tout silencieux et mignon… Romano ? C'était bel et bien lui, mais en plus élégant et en plus câlin. Si Antonio voyait ça…

Si déjà ses deux meilleurs amis et complices faisaient ces têtes, ça allait chier pour le reste.

Ainsi, la première chose que Francis apprit sur ce monde, et pas des moindres, fut que les caractères n'étaient pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout, les mêmes… Il allait donc éviter de trop se comporter comme il en avait l'habitude. Par exemple, un câlin surprise à Canada ne semblait pas être l'idée du siècle.

Francis pensa que son plan avec Allemagne avait dû bien fonctionner. Tout le monde dans cette pièce paraissait au courant de leur folie de la veille, et le traduisait par des regards gênés. Pour une fois, le Français détesta voir son plan fonctionner. En même temps, la donne avait changée, il n'était plus chez lui et allait devoir faire face à des réactions qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir.

Et Angleterre dans tout ça ?

D'ailleurs, c'était le seul qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé du regard. A en juger par les places que chacun occupait (semblables à celles de son monde), Angleterre devait être la silhouette accoudée face contre table.

Ohoh… Ce n'était pas un mauvais signe, ça ?

L'Anglais avait la tête dans les bras et ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu. Pourtant, il devait savoir qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

 _Me dites pas que c'est vraiment la même merde dans ce monde ?_

Angleterre et France avait une relation bizarre dans tous les univers ou quoi ?

En ressassant sa mauvaise idée de la veille, Francis en vint à se demander si Angleterre n'était pas responsable de ce sort étrange. N'était-il pas le fanatique de magie, après tout ? Et il avait toutes les raisons du monde de le faire. Ne serait-ce que pour sa vengeance personnelle (et bien méritée). Francis se devait de garder cette idée dans un coin de son esprit, en attendant de trouver une piste plus concrète.

France avança de quelques pas, se disant que, de toute façon, il serait sans aucun doute vite cramé car ne sachant pas comment son double se comportait habituellement. Il agirait donc comme il le voudrait, peu importe les conséquences. Il n'était pas leur France, il avait ses propres réactions et le reste du monde pouvait aller se faire voir. S'il commençait à trop se creuser la tête maintenant, il ne sortirait jamais de ce foutoire.

« Salut Lilian…, marmonna vaguement Espagne lorsqu'il prit place. T'es en retard mais personne n'a tenu à vous… déranger, Allemagne et toi. Enfin… euh… On n'est pas sûr de ce que vous avez fait mais, dans le doute, on n'a pas bougé…

_ Allons _mi hermano_ , tu sais très bien ce qu'on a fait hier, trouve-moi une autre excuse je te prie, répliqua Francis d'un ton railleur en reprenant le surnom qu'Antonio lui donnait si souvent ».

Le ton léger sembla en prendre plus d'un par surprise parce que certaines Nations se jetèrent des regards étonnés. Canada, d'ailleurs, avait perdu son expression dégoutée et fronçait maintenant des sourcils. Il avait l'air plus débrouillard que son Matthieu mais moins sensible. Pourtant, ce qui faisait la force de son petit Canada, c'était sa perspicacité sensitive. Matthieu analysait vite et bien, là où ce Canada-ci devait être plus… fougueux, moins réfléchi. Bah, il était tout aussi adorable, rien que parce qu'il avait la même bouille que son fils adoré. Même s'il fronçait un peu plus les sourcils.

« Je suppose que nous allons attendre que Lud… qu'Allemagne arrive, reprit le Français en se concentrant à nouveau sur son frère latin. Du moins, ça me semble être une idée raisonnable, car nous avons besoin d'entendre la voix de chacun pour nos… réunions. Sauf si quelqu'un a quelque chose à y redire ».

Personne n'eut rien à redire mais beaucoup se lancèrent des regards étonnés.

Lilian ne parlait jamais autant, ne proposait jamais de compromis, ne détendait jamais l'atmosphère et ne disait certainement pas « _mi hermano_ » à qui que ce soit. Pourquoi un tel changement ? Pourquoi un regard si clair, perçant… rieur ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Et… il ne fumait plus ?

Francis, inconscient des interrogations qu'il donnait à ses voisins, jeta un regard en biais à l'Angleterre assoupi – supposait-il. Le voir dans cet état le rendait triste, même si ce n'était pas Arthur. Il sentait la Nation en lui et ça suffisait à faire le lien entre les deux Angleterres. Il ne lui fallait juste pas faire l'amalgame, car son cœur en supportait déjà bien assez.

Il se recula sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa une jambe comme il aimait le faire, attendant en fixant le lustre. Puis, négligemment, il monta une main sur la tête du Britannique, caressant ses mèches sableuses et un peu rosées. Il le sentit se tendre sous ses doigts, puis se relaxer. L'Anglais était peut-être trop occupé à se calmer, à réfléchir ou à se ronger le poing.

Francis espérait de tout cœur trouver des réponses à ses questions. Ce monde, bien que familier pour ses ressemblances avec le sien, différait de ce à quoi il s'était habitué. Certes, son âme de Nation continuait de fonctionner (et il sentait celle des personnes présentes dans cette pièce), même s'il n'était pas vraiment dans son milieu, mais il devrait bien rentrer chez lui un jour. Cependant, il s'interrogeait sur la raison de sa venue en ce lieu.

Pourquoi avoir changé de monde ?

Ces sortes de « vacances » improvisées seraient-elles à même de l'aider à faire le point ? Après tout, il était maintenant libéré de ses contraintes car étant dans un autre univers. Il avait tout le loisir de réfléchir posément en attendant de rentrer – s'il pouvait rentrer seulement.

Non, il ne devait pas commencer à penser avec pessimisme.

Il devait se détendre.

Plus de Ludwig. Plus d'Arthur. Plus de Feliciano. Plus d'Ivan. Il pouvait tout remettre au clair dans sa tête sans risquer de croiser l'un d'entre eux au détour d'un couloir. Il devrait s'en réjouir. Et pourtant… son cœur était serré.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Francis sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Allemagne, l'air de mauvaise humeur, le regard assassin, marcha vers la table, les bras ballant. Son espèce de casquette-béret étrange obscure lui tombait un peu sur les yeux, rendant son expression encore plus sombre. Il attrapa sa chaise avec son pied pour la tirer vers lui et s'y assis, sans jamais utiliser ses bras.

Ok. Ce n'était pas le même délire qu'avec Ludwig.

« Bon…, commença Amérique en cachant son excitation derrière un sourire machiavélique. On va pouvoir commencer la réunion, sauf si quelqu'un à encore quelque chose à dire.

_ Je pense qu'Angleterre n'est pas très réveillé, fit justement remarquer Romano sans lâcher le bras d'Espagne ».

En entendant son nom, le Britannique se redressa presque mécaniquement, finissant droit comme un « i » majuscule, un sourire factice et complètement cramé à dix kilomètres fiché aux lèvres, ainsi qu'un… regard mort.

Ok. Ce n'était pas non plus le même délire qu'avec Arthur.

Seulement, après dix minutes de semblant de discussion – mêlées à deux ou trois menaces de mort –, Francis se fit apostropher par un Italien sérieux (non mais, on aura tout vu dans ce monde…)

« Et toi, France, qu'en penses-tu ? Je suppose que ça ne t'intéresse pas mais on a tout de même besoin de ton avis sur la question.

_ Détrompe-toi, mon petit, je bois vos paroles. Cependant, il ne me semble pas convenable d'agir sur un coup de tête comme vous semblez prêt à le faire, même si ça semble être l'idée la plus efficace. Cependant, vous oubliez la portée environnementale en vous concentrant sur le côté économique, ce qui ralentirait la durabilité de nos villes et… euh… pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça… ? »

Les regards s'échangèrent encore, très clairement intrigués.

« Ecoute, France… On s'en fout de ce que tu as foutu hier et de ces rumeurs à la con, c'est pas notre problème, commença Amérique en lançant une pièce d'excuse à Angleterre qui la rangea nonchalamment dans une tirelire en forme de cochon recollée au ruban adhésif. Mais là… France… t'es devenu carrément bizarre.

_ Et ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ? répondit Francis avec répartie.

_ Bah… euh… non mais… C'est que…

_ Eh bah tu vois, le problème est réglé, conclut le Français ».

Certains déclamèrent à leurs voisins que la folie l'avait entièrement atteint, d'autres qu'il ne faisait ça que pour les prendre au dépourvu, dans une optique bizarre quelconque comme par exemple les attaquer en traitre. La folie ou la barbarie : voilà les deux seules solutions qui leur vinrent à l'esprit pour expliquer son comportement. D'ailleurs, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre, disait Romano.

En soit, la réunion ne se passa pas si mal. Francis fit profil bas, n'intervenant que rarement et toujours pour défendre les intérêts de son double.

Il préférait analyser les réactions de ses camarades pour déceler dans quelle mentalité ils étaient. Qu'ils soient tous des psychopathes en puissance était un fait complètement acquis pour lui, rien que par les tâches de sang qui couvraient les gants de Russie. Mais mis à part ça, leurs gestes et manières d'être étaient très parlants.

Déjà, le fait que Canada le foudroyait du regard quand il se sentait observé était intéressant – et triste – et Francis s'interrogeait pour comprendre d'où venait cette rancœur évidente.

Angleterre, à ses côtés, avait les bras tremblants – de folie et de pulsion meurtrière, lui souffla Espagne – mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui d'adorable malgré ça. Une petite odeur sucré et moelleuse qui donnait envie de l'enlacer. Par contre, il évitait comme il pouvait de regarder France dans les yeux, mais ne se gênait pas pour atomiser Allemagne de ses ondes négatives – Allemagne qui s'en battait sensiblement les couilles, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il était plus occupé à lancer des regards agacés à Italie qui lui mimait l'acte d'égorgement en glissant son pousse sur sa gorge. Charmant. Rien à voir avec Feli et ses petites larmes de crocodiles.

Prusse capta plus d'une fois le regard de France sur lui, ce qui sembla le mettre particulièrement mal à l'aise. Lui aussi s'en voulait pour la Seconde Guerre mondiale ou était-ce son caractère naturel ? Difficile d'en être sûr. Francis allait devoir enquêter. Dans son monde, l'attitude distance de Prusse vis-à-vis de lui le rendait extrêmement triste, et ça ne s'arrangeait pas en voyant ce double aussi perturbé.

A moins que ça aussi un rapport avec sa connerie de la veille.

Oh… Cette délicieuse envie de se coller une baffe… Jamais Francis n'avais ressenti, à ce point, le désir de s'infliger une correction.

Midi sonna et, à l'instant même, certains étaient déjà dehors, fuyant l'ambiance nauséabonde qui sévissait.

Francis s'apprêtait à quitter la table à son tour mais fut comme qui dirait « un peu contraint » de rester assis. Le début de brouhaha s'effaça aussitôt pour faire place à un silence embarrassé, alors que Francis tentait de comprendre pourquoi il avait Angleterre sagement posé sur ses hanches.

 _Waaaaaaah… ?_ pensa-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Pourquoi tout le monde retenait-il sa respiration ?

Pourquoi Angleterre affichait-il un regard démentiel ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Juste : pourquoi ?

« Angleterre ? »

Il étrangla sa propre voix lorsqu'une langue chaude vint glisser du bas de son cou jusqu'à son oreille.

 _Waaaaaaah… ?_ continua-t-il de penser en se tendant.

Pas que ça le dégoutait foncièrement – après tout, il restait Angleterre et donc quelqu'un qu'il aimait – mais c'était perturbant de faire ça en public, devant des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas – même s'il était supposé les connaitre.

Cette histoire le rendait dingue.

L'instant d'après, la délicieuse chaleur disparut, un peu trop brusquement pour être normale, et Francis vit qu'Allemagne avait empoigné l'Anglais pour le balancer à l'autre bout de la salle. Et vu la tête blasée d'Espagne, c'était apparemment une action tout à fait normale.

« Bon sang, Allemagne ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Francis. Doucement ! »

Il reçut pour toute réponse un froncement de sourcils rageur de son sauveur présumé et conclut qu'il allait juste se taire et attendre que l'orage passe. Il gardait son instinct de survie, tout de même. L'Allemand reporta son attention vers le corps inerte du Britannique, qui semblait ne faire plus qu'un avec le sol – mais ça ne découragea pas Karl à lui parler.

« Apprend à te tenir, Angleterre. Tu connais très bien les enjeux et les conséquences de la moindre de nos actions. Si une telle chose remontait aux oreilles des dirigeants, ils pourraient croire à de nouvelles tentatives d'alliances et se serait à nouveau la guerre. Alors prend sur toi et reste tranquille, pour une fois dans ta vie.

_ Parfum…, répondit simplement l'Anglais

_ Quoi ?

_ Parfum…, répéta-t-il en redressant la tête pour fixer Francis dans le blanc des yeux. Il a mis du parfum. Pourquoi, _Lilian_? Je pensais que tu détestais ça… Qu'as-tu voulu dissimuler sous cette odeur factice ? De quoi te caches-tu ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

_ Laisse, Angleterre, reprit Allemagne en soupirant. On s'en fiche de ça ».

A voir le regard enflammé du Britannique, il ne s'en foutait pas. Bien qu'à première vue, cette réaction semblait exagérée – car ce n'était que trois gouttes de parfum, après tout, que Francis avait trouvé au fond de sa poche en tant qu'échantillons, comme si son double s'était baladé dans une galerie commerçante et s'était retrouvé avec des vendeurs insistants sur le dos (ce qui était peut-être le cas, en fait) – en réalité, c'était plus profond que ça. Si Oliver insistait sur les notions de « dissimulation » et de « peur », ce n'était sans doute pas anodin.

L'Europe croulait sous la crainte d'une autre guerre. Tout le monde se terrait derrière son égoïsme, son individualité, pour se prémunir d'une éventuelle guerre. Si Lilian et Karl étaient mariés, c'était aussi parce qu'ils n'osaient pas remettre en cause ce qui leur assurait la paix.

Ils avaient peurs.

Francis comprit ça dans le regard désespéré du Britannique, et du même coup, il sut que son monde souffrait du même traumatisme. La peur.

Vraisemblablement, porter ce parfum, cette marque de cachoterie, perturbait Angleterre pour des raisons bien philosophiques.

Cependant, et en parlant de « perturber » : le léchage de cou, on en parle ou pas ? Non parce que Francis avait un peu de mal à situer comment un individu normal pouvait avoir la délicieuse idée de passer un bon gros coup de langue sur la nuque de quelqu'un pour – oh ça alors, wahou ! – constater que cette personne s'était parfumée. Et le nez dans tout ça ? Il servait à quoi ?

Si Francis était bien sûr d'une chose, c'était que ce monde était fondamentalement dangereux. Rien qu'à voir le regard fou de l'Anglais – dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, soi-disant passant –, il y avait de quoi prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Plus le temps passait et plus Francis se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Ce n'était pas son univers et eux n'étaient pas ses proches. Et surtout, en étant là, il avait volé la place d'un autre. Et lorsque certains s'en apercevraient, il doutait que ça causerait bien du mal.

O*0~.o.~0*O

De son côté, Lilian se réveilla la tête dans le coltard, avec une impression de vide qui lui courrait dans les veines. Ses premières pensées du matin étaient bien entendu tournées vers ce qu'il avait déclenché la veille avec son époux obligatoire. C'était qu'il pouvait vraiment avoir des idées de merde quand il s'y mettait sérieusement. Là, il venait d'atteindre le stade de non-retour en matière de connerie.

Peut-être que ça avait marché. Peut-être qu'avec ça, Oliver renoncerait définitivement à lui pour se reconstruire. Cependant, Lilian avait sous-estimé quelque chose d'important dans son plan : l'impact que ça aurait sur lui-même.

Avec le recul, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comparer ses ébats de la veille avec ce qui lui était arrivé pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Jusqu'à hier, jamais Lilian n'aurait remis « Karl » et « sexualité » dans la même phrase à cause de son traumatisme. Alors, leur union de la veille avait logiquement été un grand pas en avant pour eux, pour se réconcilier. Au lendemain de la guerre, Lilian lui aurait craché à la figure s'il l'avait ne serait-ce que frôler par inadvertance.

Et même malgré ce bond dans leur relation, France n'était toujours pas apaisé.

Impossible d'aimer Allemagne. Cet homme n'était pas pour lui, son caractère ne lui convenait pas. Karl était un gros orgueilleux qui se devait d'être parfois remis à sa place, chose que Luciano faisait allégrement en refusant de se faire marcher sur les pieds. Jamais Lilian ne lui donnerait le même écho, car trop indifférent de son entourage. Tous les deux n'étaient pas compatibles. Le seul bienfait qu'on pouvait trouver à leur bêtise était la récente disparition de leur dégout l'un pour l'autre. Les premiers pas vers la réconciliation définitive, sans doute.

Et Angleterre ? Comment allait-il réagir ?

Surtout que, désormais, Lilian risquait la solitude définitive. Il renonçait à l'amour improbable d'Allemagne et s'était arrangé avec lui pour qu'Oliver le déteste.

A personne d'autre qu'à lui-même il ne l'avouerait mais ça lui donnait de sérieuses sueurs froides. Pour la première fois, il allait peut-être vraiment détacher définitivement Angleterre de lui. Ou la seconde fois plutôt, car il l'avait échappé belle avant l'entente cordiale. Oliver avait failli s'éloigner par crainte.

Lilian avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un jeu de rôle où il était question de séduction. Un coup, c'était Oliver qui lui faisait des avances, puis ensuite lui, puis Oliver à nouveau, etc…

Renoncer à l'amour d'Angleterre le faisait bien plus chier qu'il ne le pensait. C'était sa base, son pilier de vie, celui vers lequel il avait toujours pu revenir – peu importe les actions personnelles ou diplomatiques. Perdre Angleterre, c'était tout perdre.

Mais pourquoi diable ne se rendait-il compte de ses sentiments que trop tard ? Et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, qui plus est. Lilian jouait les fiers en disant n'avoir besoin de personne, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il avait toujours su que, quoiqu'il arrive, il en restait un qui ne l'abandonnait jamais.

C'était pour ça que coucher avec Karl avait été une immense erreur.

Si le mémorable duo franco-anglais se séparait, peut-être y avait-il une chance qu'Oliver se reconstruise, mais en échange ce serait Lilian qui serait détruit. L'un ou l'autre risquait de finir blessé de cette tragique histoire, et le choix de la suite des événements appartenait à Lilian. Il lui fallait donc choisir entre sauver les sentiments d'Oliver ou sauver sa santé mentale. Et en bon égoïste, il était plutôt tenté vers la deuxième option.

Agacé de s'être percé à jour trop tard, il se redressa du lit et fixa un instant son partenaire, toujours l'esprit brouillé sous des pensées négatives. Il fut cependant bien obligé de taire ses voix intérieures lorsqu'il soupçonna quelque chose de pas clair.

Pourquoi Karl avait-il soudainement l'air plus doux ? Et pourquoi sa cicatrice à la joue n'était-elle plus visible ?

Lilian n'était pas du genre à paniquer mais il sentit bien ses muscles se tendre en comprenant que ça ne tournait pas rond. Déjà qu'avec son rêve, il se sentait devenir de plus en plus dingue, voilà qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

Ou il rêvait encore.

Non, il ne rêvait pas.

Il quitta le lit sans faire de bruit, en quête de réponses. Sur la table était posté un calepin qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qu'il se décida donc à ouvrir par curiosité. Lisant en diagonale, il nota la présence d'une lettre professionnelle, hâtivement incrusté entre deux pages, qu'il déplia et parcourut rapidement.

Finalement, son regard s'arrêta sur le destinataire de la lettre.

« Ludwig Beilschmidt ? »

Ludwig ? Mais Allemagne se nommait « Karl », pas « Ludwig », et il n'avait pas entendu parler d'un énième frère caché que personne ne connaitrait.

Un coup d'œil aléatoire sur le sol lui permit de mesurer à quel point les vêtements qui y trainaient ne lui disaient rien. Il ravala sa salive et finit par faire le lien avec son rêve étrange. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment attaché à toutes ces conneries de magie mais pensa soudainement qu'il aurait finalement dû y prendre garde. Ça puait la sorcellerie, cette affaire.

Mais il ne sombra pas dans la panique. Un jour, Oliver lui avait vaguement parlé de ce phénomène qui serait « possible mais que personne n'a jamais essayé », une connerie qu'il avait lu dans les livres de magie de sa mère, en gros. A l'époque de cette discussion, France n'y avait pas cru et l'avait laissé parler dans le vide. S'il avait su…

Toutefois, c'était rassurant de savoir que cette situation était catégorisée dans un livre de magie. A tous les coups, ça signifiait qu'il existait un moyen de renverser la situation. En magie, rien n'est jamais définitif, lui avait avoué Oliver. Les sorciers avaient toujours tenus à prévoir une solution de secours, au cas où, et avec quelque chose d'aussi grave qu'un changement d'univers, il devait assurément y avoir une solution. Par contre, pour la trouver, ça allait être une autre paire de manches.

Il se sentait bizarre.

Comment pouvait-il rester aussi maitre de lui-même ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce paradoxal sentiment de bien-être parcourir sa peau, alors qu'il était victime d'un sort ? Ses émotions avaient-elles étaient cloisonnées dans le processus, le rendant plus tolérant ? Lilian était peut-être quelqu'un de calme, mais il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer cette sorte de mollesse qu'il ressentait à l'idée de devoir rentrer chez lui. Malgré la gravité de la situation, il sentait qu'il pourrait très bien s'en accommoder, qu'après tout il était toujours vivant, que ce n'était pas si grave.

Pas si grave ?

Mais que lui arrivait-il pour penser comme ça ? Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'intéresser pleinement à son sort. Quelque chose en lui le sommait de se laisser aller, de voir le bon côté des choses en relativisant allégrement.

Pourquoi ?

Qui avait déclenché cette magie ?

Lilian ramassa les affaires de celui qui devait être le France de ce monde et fila à la douche pour bien se réveiller. Il pressentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses capacités pour survivre à la journée qui l'attendait.

Etant comme qui dirait en « terrain inconnu », il devait passer dans une attitude prudente en attendant de trouver une solution. Hors de question de se laisser embarquer dans une merde plus grande que ça.

Déjà, il se demandait comment pensait les Nations de cette univers, parce que rien qu'à voir celui d'où il venait, il pouvait s'inquiéter, bien qu'il doutait qu'il soit possible de faire pire. Mais sait-on jamais. Il devait rester prudent – comme il l'était de nature.

Il se doutait, vu les ressemblances violentes entre ce monde et le sien, qu'il devait y avoir une réunion internationale entre les différentes Nations ce jour même. Il arriva très vite à la conclusion que s'il jouait le jeu en se faisant un minimum passer pour son double, il serait plus à même de comprendre ce monde et pourrait éventuellement trouver une solution pour repartir. A moins qu'il ne se complaise à rester là pour toujours, ce qui n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, en soi. Il aurait peut-être enfin la paix.

Non, quelle idée de merde.

Il devait trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Mais en attendant de trouver une solution, autant rester discret en se comportant bien.

Il supposa les autres d'être en salle de réunion (un coup d'œil sur une des pendules du couloir lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était très largement en retard) et s'y rendit sans difficulté, un peu perturbé que tout soit exactement pareil que dans son monde, sauf légères différences futiles.

Porter une chemise de marque coupée sur mesure lui faisait bizarre, bien qu'après une nuit au sol elle soit devenue assez froissée. En plus, elle sentait bon la lessive, et ne parlons pas de la veste légèrement parfumée à l'eau de Cologne. Son double faisait apparemment preuve d'une certaine élégance, un peu comme le Romano de son monde. Quoique Romano devait être le pire de la catégorie, il remarquait la moindre imperfection.

Et à côté de ça, il y avait Lilian et sa négligence qui devaient bien trancher avec ces beaux habits.

Rester calme, jouer le jeu et trouver une solution. Rien d'infaisable.

Il était champion de la dissimulation dans son monde, alors peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, on ne le remarquerait pas. Sauf si son double était du genre loquace, et dans ce cas il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était naturellement difficile pour lui de forcer le dialogue avec quelqu'un.

Ca y est, ça le faisait chier.

Il arriva devant la porte en se retenant de soupirer de lassitude. La solution à cette histoire était peut-être derrière. Si on lui avait fait changer de monde, c'était sûrement pour une raison précise. Cette raison serait-elle parmi les autres Nations ? Un grand travail de contemplation allait commencer pour lui. Regarder, comprendre, analyser et déduire. Son avenir était en jeu.

Mentalement préparé à la suite des événements, il abaissa la poignée pour pénétrer dans la salle de réunion.

Un semblant de discussion décousue trainait dans la pièce, sur un ton de reproche ou d'indignation, et continua juste le temps pour les autres de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il avait eu le temps d'avancer de moitié dans la pièce avant que le silence ne se fasse.

 _Je crois que notre plan de la veille à marcher_ , constata-t-il en voyant certaines Nations comme l'apparent puritain Amérique rougir et baisser la tête.

Ce fut au moment où il se fit cette réflexion que son cerveau digéra pleinement cette information. Ainsi que toutes ses conséquences.

Il avait couché avec Allemagne, avait changé de monde pendant la nuit et s'était réveillé aux côtés d'Allemagne.

Son esprit fut vide pendant trois longues secondes puis se remit à fonctionner pour lui éviter l'AVC.

 _Ne me dites pas que les similitudes vont jusque-là…_

Hélas, il comprit que « si » lorsqu'un bel homme aux traits semblables à ceux d'Angleterre le foudroya du regard, le visage livide et le regard cerné.

 _Merde…_

Il savait bien que ça avait été la pire connerie au monde mais là, c'était le jackpot total ! Non seulement lui avait joué au con, mais en plus son double aussi ! Au même moment ! Ce qui signifiait obligatoirement qu'ils étaient tous les deux en face du même problème. Là était peut-être la raison de ce basculement d'univers…

C'était une piste à ne pas écarter.

« En retard ! fit méchamment remarquer un blond qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Suisse. J'ai failli m'en aller huit fois, France ! Huit fois !

_ Alors pourquoi t'es toujours là ? répliqua le Français, spécialiste en phrases courtes, en s'asseyant lourdement sur ce qu'il supposait être sa chaise ».

Son ton avait eu tout d'insultant, tant parce qu'il était empreint d'une ironie mordante que parce qu'il supposait d'un même élan une indifférence total au sujet de conversation. C'était tout l'art de Lilian : suggérer plusieurs choses avec une seule et même phrase, toujours laisser le flou et ne pas se laisser marcher dessus. Il avait tout de détestable.

Suisse commençait à répondre à son ironie par des termes assez rudes – chose qu'on lui connaissait bien –, ce qui lui valut d'être calmé par certains de ses collègues. Indifférent à ce qui se passait, Lilian le regardait d'un air vide, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, alors qu'il analysait le comportement de ses voisins. En tournant un peu la tête, il fit face à Angleterre, qui serra les dents en constatant qu'il était observé. Profitant de l'agitation pour rester discret, Artur le foudroya des yeux sans risquer de commencer un autre débat avec le reste du monde sur les aventures nocturnes d'une certaine personne.

« Cesse de me fixer. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, cracha-t-il avant de se détourner de lui ».

L'expression infiniment enragée de l'Anglais perturba Lilian qui ne masqua que partiellement son scepticisme. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de réaction. Le plan de son double pour détacher Angleterre de lui avait marché à merveille. En était-il de même pour Oliver ?

Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une façade pour le mener par le bout du nez ?

Oui, après tout, le plus à même de contrôler la magie était Angleterre. Le coupable de son infortune pouvait être lui. Les deux Angleterres auraient choisis de se venger au même instant, créant ainsi la faille temporelle.

L'hypothèse était tellement crédible que Lilian se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas y penser de suite. Cependant, il n'était pas complètement sûr de son coup. En fait, il ignaorait vraiment qui d'autre avait des connaissances en magie. A moins que ce changement soit involontairement créé par Allemagne. Après tout, le peuple germanique restait bien mystérieux. Il n'était pas impossibles que les deux Nations allemandes aient hérités d'une certaine forme de magie ancienne – qu'ils ne maitrisaient peut-être pas.

En un instant, tous les pays de son monde devinrent suspects aux yeux de Lilian. Ils étaient tous susceptibles d'avoir monté cette mascarade dans un but politique : éviter un autre conflit.

Dans ce cas, la soirée passionnée franco-allemande en aurait été l'élément déclencheur. Le coupable se serait hâté de jeter sa malédiction avant que les couples n'explosent les uns contre les autres.

Voulant réchauffer l'ambiance pour quelque chose de plus chaleureux, Espagne se tourna vers celui qu'il croyait être son frère, un grand sourire au visage.

« Allons, Francis, ne sois pas si brusque avec Suisse, tu sais à quel point il est susceptible. Et puis c'est rare de te voir trainer au lit alors comprend-le !

_ Toi, ta gueule ».

Aussi bizarrement que soudainement, il sembla faire plus froid dans la pièce après cette réponse cinglante du Français. Espagne était figé comme une télévision en arrêt sur image, son beau sourire un peu terni par l'étonnement. Ils avaient tous déjà vus Francis de mauvaise humeur, surtout lorsqu'on lui cherchait des noises en période de crise, mais là, c'était une première. Francis n'était pas friand des insultes gratuites, encore moins envers Antonio (et c'était valable pour tous ses proches).

Il y eut donc un mouvement général d'inquiétude lorsque cette phrase eut fini de lui échapper. La plupart des Nation fit le lien avec la rumeur de sa soirée passionnée avec son « mari » et en déduisit qu'il y avait une histoire sentimentale là-dessous qui devait le mettre de mauvais poil. En tout cas, c'était l'explication la plus probable.

« Euh… Donc on attend encore Allemagne ? proposa Amérique en regardant Lilian dans les yeux et en souriant comme il le pouvait pour changer l'ambiance. J'ai de grands projets pour l'avenir de la planète et il faut absolument que tout le monde soit réuni ! Il ne devrait plus tarder, non ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? lui répliqua son interlocuteur avec l'air de s'en branler complètement ».

Revenant sur ses décisions, Arthur décida de se ré-intéresser à son voisin, mais bien parce que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sous le choc et bouche bée, l'Anglais contempla son camarade sortir une cigarette d'un paquet et l'allumer sans gêne.

« Tu… tu fumes… ? interrogea nerveusement Antonio.

_ Comme tu le vois.

_ Mais je croyais que… que tu n'aimais pas l'odeur…

_ Eh bah si.

_ T'es bizarre, aujourd'hui… Pourquoi tu fumes soudainement ?

_ Parce que ça me détends ».

Antonio fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec méfiance, flairant déjà l'entourloupe, ou au moins que son frère n'allait pas bien du tout. Pour changer à ce point de personnalité, il fallait bien que le Français ait péter un câble. Ou alors la réponse était autre et il ne lui restait qu'à la découvrir.

Mais même ! C'était trop bizarre !

Antonio connaissait un minimum son frère, mais là, c'était un inconnu total qui se présentait à eux. Un inconnu avec le même charisme et la même tête, certes, mais un inconnu tout de même. La dernière fois que Francis avait changé de personnalité, c'était entre 1789 et Napoléon. Juste pour rappeler, c'était à peu près à ce moment-là que tout était parti définitivement en vrille en Europe. L'ère moderne, dira-t-on.

Personne n'avait envie de ré-expérimenter une domination napoléonienne.

Mais si sous le Premier Empire, Francis avait changé de personnalité pour devenir un utopiste assoiffé de puissance, en quête de liberté, là il était à l'opposé parfait. Il y avait un quelque chose de purement belliqueux dans sa manière de se tenir, de parler…

Incompréhensible.

Quant à Arthur, il devait en être arrivé au même constat. Antonio supposait même que le Britannique était le plus en mesure d'analyser leur compagnon européen, car l'ayant vu sous toutes ses facettes. S'il y avait bien une personne capable de tirer ça au clair, c'était bien lui. Sauf que maintenant qu'il était en froid avec Francis, ça allait être compliqué de lui demander de l'aide pour comprendre ce qui arrivait au Français. Quoique l'Anglais aimait autant les défis qu'il détestait avoir un mauvais pressentiment inexpliqué.

A coup sûr, le perfide Albion ne pourrait pas se retenir de provoquer un peu son voisin pour observer ses réactions et déduire deux ou trois choses.

« Pas de cigarette, _frog_ »

Gagné. Antonio avait eu raison, Arthur avait déjà succombé à l'appel délicieux de la curiosité. Il le testait.

Lilian pivota la tête vers lui, un masque neutre déstabilisant plaqué au visage.

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi, répliqua-t-il avec une subtile ironie cachée au fond de son ton monotone.

_ Là tu me gênes avec ta fumée ».

Yeux dans les yeux, ils s'étudièrent attentivement pendant quelques temps. A chaque seconde qui passait, les autres craignaient qu'ils ne débutent un combat, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Cependant, rien ne se passa, même pas un geste, même pas une parole. Ils ne faisaient que se regarder, sans animosité particulière.

Arthur ne pouvait pas réagir parce qu'il était tout simplement happé par la couleur étrange des pupilles de son ancien amant. La beauté méditerranéenne de ses iris ondulait maintenant dans un mauve macabre et vide de vie. L'étincelle de joie qui faisait la particularité de Francis s'était éteinte depuis plusieurs décennies déjà, cependant ses yeux n'avaient jamais parus aussi morts. De la fragile lueur d'espoir qui animait son regard, il n'en restait qu'une cendre terne, déçue et imperméable.

Ce n'était pas Francis. Arthur ne pouvait pas concevoir que cet homme soit son Francis.

Celui-ci était trop mou, trop blasé, trop flegmatique. Il sentait la déprime à plein nez. Et cette dangerosité qui émergeait de lui était flippante.

Ce ne pouvait pas être l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé. Où était-il ? Où était le Francis qu'il connaissait ? Arthur paniqua dans son for intérieur. Jamais il ne pourrait se comporter normalement avec un Francis si transformé. Il voulait qu'on lui rende celui qu'il connaissait, celui qui riait, qui aimait, qui se battait contre lui.

Il fallait qu'ils se battent tous les deux.

C'était ce qui leur restait après tous ces siècles d'oscillation. Leurs poings étaient leur dernière arme de communication, car les baisers leur avaient été interdits et leurs mots étaient censurés.

Combattre.

Bouleversé par les récents événements et animé d'un désir de revenir au bon vieux temps, ce fut sur un coup de tête qu'Arthur se leva pour empoigner son voisin par le col, prêt à en découdre avec toute sa rage. Il leva le poing bien haut et l'abattit de toutes ses forces contre le Français, s'attendant déjà à une répercussion sur son propre corps.

Les autres Nations avaient arrêtées de respirer, et personne ne fit l'effort de s'apercevoir que Canada était au bord des larmes, toujours cramponné à son ours comme s'il était la dernière chose pouvant le réconforter. Mais lui aussi retint son souffle en attendant le début de la réplique.

Réplique qui ne vint pas.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

Ludwig venait d'entrer, clairement mal à l'aise et ayant surement fait preuve de beaucoup de courage pour les rejoindre après la nuit d'auto-trahison affective qu'il avait passée, mais lorsqu'il vit l'ambiance et la position dans laquelle était les deux rivaux éternels, il tiqua et s'immobilisa.

Le visage de profil à cause de la force de l'impact, Lilian regardait la cigarette se consumer entre les deux doigts de sa main. Arthur tenait toujours son col d'une main, l'autre restant en l'air, incertaine, prête à répliquer. Mais rien ne vint.

Lilian cracha quelques gouttes de sang car s'étant mordu l'intérieur de la joue dans la manœuvre, puis reporta la cigarette à ses lèvres en attendant que le temps passe. Angleterre ne sut que faire face à cette… indifférence.

« Réplique ».

L'ordre du Britannique était clair et brusque. Désespéré.

Aucune réponse ne vint à sa suite.

« Dis quelque chose. Frappe ».

Désespoir.

Combattre, c'était la dernière chose qui leur restait. Que Francis y renonce était le pire au monde, car il rejetait absolument tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles. L'amour à cause d'hier soir, et aujourd'hui la haine.

Que restait-il de leur passion commune ?

Chine jeta un regard craintif à Russie, qui lui non plus ne reconnaissait pas Francis, même l'ayant côtoyé de près. Amérique dansait sur ses deux pieds, les fixant pour ne pas contempler ce massacre. Quand à Italie, il tremblait d'incompréhension, accroché à son jumeau et à Espagne.

Le climat trouble qui sévissait en Europe semblait désormais très clair. Tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde. Tout le monde avait peur. Ils craignaient une Troisième Guerre mondiale, plus dévastatrice encore, plus terrible si c'était possible. Ils comprenaient, savaient que tous leurs sourires n'étaient que des facettes servant à cacher leurs craintes.

« Pitoyables ».

La conclusion de Lilian fut suivie d'une tentative de brulure sur la main d'Arthur, qui se dégagea à temps.

« Vous avez peur, ça se sent d'ici ».

France venait enfin de le comprendre. C'était bien la peur, le problème qui l'entravait depuis tout ce temps, qui les entravait tous. Lui se cachait derrière sa fierté mais en réalité, s'il n'avait jamais essayé de divorcer d'Allemagne, c'était par peur. Un divorce signifiait dans la tête des dirigeants : nous voulons une autre guerre.

Mais personne de sensé ne voulait une autre guerre ! Comment leur expliquer ça ? Ils ne voulaient plus de ses horreurs, de ses erreurs. Ils voulaient reprendre leurs vies d'avant. Tous. Ils voulaient retrouver ceux qu'ils aimaient. C'était pourtant simple ! Italie voulait Allemagne, Allemagne voulait Italie. Angleterre voulait France, France voulait Angleterre. Les autres voulaient la paix, eux aussi.

Seule la peur brimait cette utopie. Mais après toutes ces années de conflits, le courage et la détermination leur manquait. Nul doute qu'ils avaient tous envie d'attendre tranquillement dans un coin que les choses s'améliorent. Sauf qu'elles ne s'amélioreront pas sans eux. Lilian venait de le comprendre, et ne put que déduire qu'au même moment, son double l'avait compris également.

Cependant, comment faire comprendre à un monde traumatisé qu'il fallait, ensembles, tourner la page ?

* * *

 **Bonne question. Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse… Il va peut-être falloir que j'y réfléchisse parce que sans ça, ma fic sera complètement inachevée o Purée, c'est dur de réconcilier tout le monde après avoir mis autant d'éléments scénaristiques ! Nan parce que la plupart d'entre eux, c'était du pétage de câble et du délire complet où, à un moment de ma vie je me suis dis « tiens, ça serait drôle de mettre ça dans la fic ! », mais j'en ai des idées de merde, parfois !**

 **Kof ! Kof ! Kof !**

 **Bon, vous l'avez compris, la donne a changé (non, ce n'est pas un gros délire, ceci est supposé avoir un sens pour le scénario ! XD Même si faut avouer que les basculements d'univers, c'est jouissif !)**

 **En fait, pour tout vous dire, ma fiction n'était basée que sur ce basculement à la base. Puis en y réfléchissant bien, je me suis demandé comment on pouvait en arriver là (je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi France a changé d'univers, ce serait du spoil pur et dur) et j'ai inventé toute la première partie que vous avez lu (dans le présent). Puis je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de montrer comment ils en étaient arrivés à tous être sur les nerfs, et la partie passé s'est incrustée. A la base, je voulais la mettre à part, soit dans une autre fiction, soit après que la partie « présent » ait été intégralement postée.**

 **Comme vous le constatez, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ! XD Je suis du genre à changer d'avis, oui ! Tant pis si ça part en sucette ou si ça ressemble à un patchwork total ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le même nombre de chapitre présents que de chapitres passés… Oh merde ! Mais je vais faire quoi si ça tombe pas pile ?! Q.Q AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !**

 ***part en courant* Je suis foutue ! Ma vie, c'est de la merde ! AAAAAHHHH !**


	10. Crime passionnel

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Hellow~ ! Oui, je vous ai déjà le fait le coup deux fois mais je recommence à vous poster avec une journée d'avance parce que j'ai constaté que les professeurs avaient eu la soudaine envie de nous baiser notre week-end. Achevez-moi ! T.T**

 **Les revieeeews maintenant !**

 **Asahi Shinohara :**

 **Nous sommes donc synchro sur les idées si tu espérais autant avoir un échange d'univers (je savais nous étions liés en notre âme et conscience !) J'espère que ça va calmer un peu le rythme de l'action (qui dans le présent, avait tendance à enchainer les merdes sans répit). Puis alors oui, Lilian n'a aucune subtilité, mais alors AU-CUNE ! Mais façon, le temps que quelqu'un comprenne ce qui est en train d'arriver… Bref, merci mon namûûûr !**

 **Bey0nd :**

 **Merci de ton engouement, ça fait très plaisir ! Je crois que je n'ai pas fini de serrer ton petit cœur (je songe surtout à ce dixième chapitre quand je te dis ça XD mais je ne voudrais pas spoiler~ ! Façon, comme c'est un chapitre du passé, on sait au moins ce qui aboutit ou pas dans le présent)**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Ça, pour faire de la merde, les France font vraiment de la bonne merde -_- au point où je me demande si je vais réussir à rétablir la situation de manière censé et logique… Manquerait plus que j'oublie la cohérence… Donc oui, cette fic évolue malgré moi mais je suis assez contente du résultat ! Et si ça plait, c'est encore mieux ! Merci, en tout cas !**

 **Nebelsue :**

 **Ce syndrome doit être universel, je pense ! Après, faut savoir rattraper le coup pour pas que ça parte en freestyle complet. J'espère que la deuxième partie de la fiction te plaira autant que ce début (merci d'être aussi présente dans les commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir !)**

 **Alors, par contre, j'ai des messages à faire passer avant de commencer quoique ce soit !**

 **Un : j'ai découvert en revoyant mon plan que nous en étions à la moitié de la fic, et non pas à la fin comme je me l'imaginais naïvement. Oui, monsieur ! Je le cris haut et fort ! « Cette fiction part pour une vingtaine de chapitres ! » Oui ! Yolo !**

 **Deux :**

 **/!\ Par pitié, faites attention ! Ce chapitre contient de la violence et des choses qui m'ont fait penser que j'avais un problème psychologique ! Le R-18 prend tout son sens ici (en plus des lemons des chapitres précédents, je veux dire) /!\**

 **Et sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre X :**

Francis acheva enfin son discours. Définitivement.

Il venait de passer cinq jours à faire languir son détestable ennemi dans cette cellule humide, venant à lui à heure fixe, parlant sans discontinuer, puis repartant brusquement. Il lui avait tout dit de ces plans antérieurs. Comment il s'était joué de Russie ou d'Italie, comment son isolation lui avait permis de renouer ses liens perdus avec Arthur, comment il jouissait de ce retournement de situation qui faisait que, désormais, c'était Ludwig qui subissait une forte solitude.

L'arroseur arrosé, comme on disait.

Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin. Francis lui avait tout dit et se trouvait bien désœuvré maintenant que son ennemi connaissait tout.

Pour le Français, ça avait presque été une obligation que de lui avouer ses actions passées. Puisque grâce à l'Histoire, tout fini par se savoir, Francis avait eu plutôt intérêt à être le colporteur de ragots, rien que pour apprécier en direct les expressions honteuses d'Allemagne. Il voulait tout voir de sa déchéance. C'était sa vengeance personnelle.

Après plus de quarante ans, il avait enfin réussi à se venger.

Francis devait au moins avoir la rancune aussi tenace qu'Angleterre pour pouvoir être aussi patient. Peut-être qu'Arthur avait fini par déteindre sur lui, au bout du compte. En y réfléchissant bien, ils faisaient assez « vieux couple » tous les deux, tellement habitué l'un à l'autre qu'ils se mettaient à réagir de la même manière. C'était la conséquence logique à tous ces siècles passés ensembles.

« C'est terminé, Allemagne. Tu as perdu à ton propre jeu ».

Ludwig releva la tête qu'il avait pris l'habitude de baisser, fixant avec rage son bourreau indifférent. Dans son regard enflammé d'orgueil se lisait une volonté destructrice de revanche, de combat. Il ne voulait pas en rester là. Il n'allait pas en rester là.

France le vit, ce regard en disait long sur ses pensées, mais il ne lui répondit que par un sourire stérile, factice, auquel il ne croyait pas lui-même. Lui avait ce qu'il voulait, il était repus et satisfait, insensible à la douleur de son prisonnier temporaire. Ou plutôt, il n'en avait que faire de sa douleur.

« Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu seras de retour dans ta saleté de chambre « d'invité » et tu seras seul. Nous commencerons notre réunion internationale demain à huit heures, pour décider ensembles de ta punition. Sois prêt ».

Sans lui laisser une chance de répliquer, Francis planta une aiguille dans la nuque de son camarade, précédemment camouflée dans sa poche. L'instant d'après, les yeux du Germanique se clôturèrent sous l'effet de la drogue et ce fut fini.

Pour de bon.

La guerre avait pris fin. La Première Guerre mondiale n'était plus. Il n'y aurait plus de guerre en Europe désormais.

Prenant place sur son fauteuil, Francis prit un instant pour se remettre de ses émotions, inspirant à plein poumon l'air vomitif de la cellule. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il revivait, soulagé et enchanté. Même la douleur de ses blessures à peine refermées ne put venir à bout de cet engouement qui lui faisait tant de bien.

Heureux, il se leva et quitta à tout jamais la cellule, convoquant sa Garde pour qu'ils amènent leur prisonnier à bon port.

Lui s'en retourna au Palais de l'Elysée, prêt à reprendre son travail. Les dégâts de la guerre devaient être sa priorité.

Pays au carrefour de l'Europe, Francis avait accepté d'héberger chez lui ses alliés de guerre, le temps que les choses se calment et que les grandes décisions soient prises. Il n'était donc pas si étrange que ça de voir Amérique courir dans les couloirs de l'Elysée, de l'encre noire plein les doigts. En voyant Russie le courser, le visage tagué, Francis compris ce qui se passait mais ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Si Alfred avait envie de créer un incident diplomatique, qu'à cela ne tienne. Lui avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Par contre, la mésentente entre Amérique et Russie était à garder à l'œil.

Francis déambula jusqu'à ses appartements – du moins, ceux qu'il occupait lorsqu'il n'était pas chez lui –, et y entra doucement, ne sachant pas s'il dérangerait celui qu'il espérait y trouver.

Tout de suite, une paire d'iris verdoyants rencontra son propre regard.

Arthur reposa sa tasse et les rapports qu'il lisait pour aller à la rencontre de son allié inespéré. D'un même mouvement, leurs bras s'écartèrent et ils purent s'enlacer à outrance, dissimulés là où personne ne viendrait les trouver. Lèvres contre lèvres, ils apprécièrent ensembles ce moment de tendresse tant souhaité.

« Je me suis encore réveillé seul, _stupid_ _frog_ , bouda Arthur en le fixant d'un œil courroucé.

_ Pardon, mon amour. C'était la dernière fois. De toute façon, il nous reste au moins trois jours à passer ensembles. Je saurais me faire pardonner mon absence.

_ T'as intérêt ».

Francis l'embrassa passionnément, se collant à lui en approchant ses hanches des siennes. Après toutes ces années de souffrances, goûter à l'idylle de l'amour lui faisait le plus grand bien.

« Au fait, Arthur…

_ Huuuum… _Yes..._?

_ Ton fils a tagué le visage de Russie et est maintenant en train de courir dans les couloirs de mon parlement pour lui échapper. J'ai jugé raisonnable de te prévenir ».

La seconde d'après, un ancien pirate anglais fumant de rage s'élançait à son tour dans les couloirs, grognant le nom de son ancien protégé entre deux insultes fleuries. Démuni, Francis se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, la porte grande ouverte, amusé mais déçu car son petit moment d'affection avait été coupé court à cause du comportement bien immature d'Amérique. De toute façon, il aurait tout le loisir de recommencer son moment câlin le soir venu, Arthur étant le seul à ne pas utiliser la chambre qu'on lui avait donné.

Finissant lui-même la tasse de thé qu'Arthur avait abandonné, Francis reçu la visite surprise d'un de ses gardes.

« Monsieur Bonnefoy, je viens vous prévenir que le susnommé Ludwig Beilschmidt, représentant de l'Allemagne, a bien été ramené dans ses appartements, sans imprévu.

_ Parfait. Prévenez la gouvernante pour qu'elle lui apporte le dîner de ce soir au lit. Avec la dose de médicaments qu'il a reçu, il ne pourra pas bouger avant demain.

_ Bien, monsieur ».

Tout allait donc à merveille.

Sauf qu'au moment où le garde s'en alla, une autre silhouette arriva dans la chambre grande ouverte, un peu plus timide cette fois-ci.

« Feliciano ? interrogea Francis en voyant la petite boucle dépasser de l'entrée. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Euh… Je… j'étais venu te demander… des nouvelles d'Allemagne, mais…

_ Mais tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire au garde, c'est ça ?

_ Oui ».

Le Français soupira, las par avance des complications qu'offraient la relation germano-italienne. Même s'il avait fait d'Italie son allié, il était plus qu'évident que son petit frère gardait au fond de lui un grand attachement pour leur ennemi. Il fallait mieux garder ça secret. Francis n'avait pas parlé de ce phénomène à Angleterre, Amérique ou Russie, par crainte qu'ils ne brusquent le jeune Italien. C'était vraiment les trois pays qui seraient les plus à même de déstabiliser Feliciano et de le braquer. Mauvaise idée, en somme. Il fallait au contraire le brosser dans le sens du poil pour qu'il continue de se sentir en sécurité aux côtés de la France.

« Pourquoi tu lui as fait prendre des médicaments, au juste ? La guerre est finie, tu n'as aucun droit de faire ce que tu veux de lui.

_ Je sais bien, mais comme il me semblait assez nerveux, j'ai pris la liberté de lui donner de quoi se détendre. Cependant, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n'est rien de dangereux pour sa santé, c'était juste pour l'aider à se reposer. S'il venait à la réunion de demain dans l'état où il était tout à l'heure, ça deviendrait vite ingérable. Surtout qu'Amérique et Angleterre ont le sang chaud.

_ Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé Ludwig se reposer chez lui. D'ailleurs, tout le monde a l'air de croire qu'il y est.

_ C'est un accord secret entre Allemagne et moi. Je ne peux pas trop t'en dévoiler les détails, mais dis-toi que c'est parce qu'on avait besoin de discuter sans que personne d'autre ne le sache. Si jamais on apprend qu'Allemagne est là depuis la fin de la guerre et qu'il débattait avec moi, ça pourrait avoir des incidences fâcheuses sur nos dirigeants. Or ce n'était qu'une « conversation » que nous avons décidés d'avoir d'un commun accord ».

Francis s'était pourtant promis d'arrêter avec les mensonges…

Mais là, c'était pour la bonne cause. Italie ne devait rien savoir des pulsions vengeresses de son frère aîné, qui – bien loin de « discuter » avec Allemagne –, s'était plutôt amusé à lui faire payer ses 139.000 morts de la guerre passée en 1870. Certes, la victime de cette vengeance aurait dû être Prusse mais puisque son existence n'avait plus aucun sens et que c'était Allemagne qui avait profité de ce conflit entre les deux meilleurs amis, c'était lui qui devait prendre dans la gueule.

« Ecoute, Feli. Je sais que tu te sens mal en ce moment, mais danser sur deux pieds ne te sera pas profitable…

_ Je sais bien… mais… j'ai laissé tomber Ludwig…

_ Tu as bien vu comment il te traitait.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il a changé !

_ Je n'en doute pas, mentit Francis qui se souvenait du regard enragé qu'Allemagne lui avait lancé, et tu auras tout le loisir de renouer avec lui lorsque l'on aura mis un terme à ces guerres. Pour le moment, tu es un allié de la France et un ennemi de l'Allemagne, ne l'oublie pas. Par contre, rien ne t'empêchera de redevenir ami avec Ludwig quand les cicatrices de la guerre auront laissé la place à une longue ère de paix. D'accord ?

_ … Oui…

_ Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Va donc rejoindre les autres, maintenant. Bavarder tranquillement te changera les idées~ !

_ Oui. Merci, grand frère… »

Le voyant partir avec une petite moue attristée, Francis se frotta la nuque d'un geste embêté, songeant que malgré ses manœuvres, Feliciano n'était toujours pas pleinement de son côté. C'était très embarrassant, surtout si Allemagne se mettait en tête de remettre le couvert.

Un sourire ironique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Non, impossible qu'une autre guerre éclate. Après le massacre de la première, plus personne ne voudrait recommencer, même pas Allemagne. Tout allait bien se passer.

L'Europe était désormais en paix.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Lilian devait bien avouer qu'il était quelque peu attristé. Ces cinq jours à humilier son adversaire venaient de passer et il n'avait plus d'histoires en stock pour continuer son petit jeu. Quel dommage. Lui qui s'amusait si bien…

Puis le _meeting_ international était pour le lendemain. Il ne pouvait donc pas le garder plus longtemps dans cette cellule cachée. Comme quoi, même les meilleures choses ont une fin. Puis il s'était largement fait plaisir pendant tout ce temps alors il n'avait aucun regret pour y mettre un terme.

Il était enfin vengé. Alsace et Lorraine lui avaient été tous deux restitués et l'agresseur avait été repoussé et puni pour ses crimes odieux.

Lilian était, au fond de lui, emplit d'une immense fierté face à l'exploit qu'il avait accompli ces quarante dernières années. Au pied du mur, il avait remonté la pente seul, partant de rien, et se hissait aujourd'hui à nouveau sur les devants de la scène. Sa puissance lui était rendue et il avait désormais de puissants alliés en Europe et en Amérique.

Tout était parfait.

« C'est terminé, Allemagne. Tu as perdu à ton propre jeu ».

Karl releva la tête qu'il avait pris l'habitude de baisser, fixant avec rage son bourreau indifférent. Dans son regard enflammé d'orgueil se lisait une volonté destructrice de revanche, de combat. Il ne voulait pas en rester là. Il n'allait pas en rester là.

Lilian se délecta de cette haine pour sa personne, le regard brillant de cruauté. Il jouissait de cette inversion des rôles, jouissait de voir son ennemi rabaissé à la même position que lui avait été précédemment. Cette impression de pouvoir, de maitrise, de contrôle total était délicieuse.

Il aimait tant la vengeance qu'il aurait presque été partant pour un nouveau _round_.

Mais son côté trop raisonnable le retint et il se contenta de tirer une bouffée de cigarette, le visage indéchiffrable.

« Nous commencerons les réunions concernant ta punition demain. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être ».

Puis, délicatement, Lilian s'approcha de son compagnon menotté et tira de sa poche une petite seringue au contenu effrayant. Il abattit l'aiguille dans la gorge d'Allemagne qui, avec un dernier regard haineux et souffrant, partit se perdre dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

Le droguer était nécessaire. Sinon, il risquait de venir l'égorger pendant la nuit ou de s'enfuir dans son pays pour manœuvrer quelque chose de désespéré. Mieux valait le clouer au lit jusqu'au lendemain pour qu'il ne puisse rien nier de toutes les réparations qu'il allait devoir donner ou payer.

La journée prochaine promettait d'être amusante.

Lilian remonta le visage penché de Karl avec le bout de sa chaussure, fixant avec dégoût le visage endormi du prisonnier. Il le trouva pitoyable et se demanda si lui-même avait donné cette impression en 1871. Pourtant, il se donnait toujours le plus grand mal à camoufler ses expressions faciales. Il était même devenu champion de la dissimulation.

Peu importait, après tout.

Il était vengé.

L'Europe allait cesser de lui casser les couilles.

Il avait retrouvé l'attachement quasi étouffant d'Angleterre.

Tout était redevenu plutôt normal, à quelques petits détails près.

Lilian songea notamment à la disparition totale du Royaume de Prusse. Il savait de source sûre que Gilen était encore là, quelque part en Allemagne, sûrement laissé derrière par son petit frère qui lui avait interdit de se mêler des affaires du monde. La relation des deux frères Germaniques semblait assez tendue, selon les rumeurs. Pour le coup, Lilian aurait bien aimé voir son camarade Prussien pour discuter un peu avec lui, comme au bon vieux temps, et ce même s'ils n'étaient pas de grands bavards tous les deux.

Malgré tout, Gilen restait un de ses proches, même si l'amour d'Oliver avait très souvent contraint Lilian à rester à l'écart de ses deux camarades du Sadistic Trio. Et aller voir ses compagnons en secret n'était pas une activité qu'il était prêt à faire tous les jours.

Alors qu'il se rendait à ses appartements, perdu au tréfonds de l'Elysée, Lilian se fit apostropher par un Italien agacé qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude un tant soit peu autoritaire. Perspicace, le Français comprit de suite où la discussion allait les mener.

« France… Où est Karl ? Et pas la peine de me mentir, je sais que tu sais où il est ! J'ai téléphoné chez lui tout à l'heure et personne n'a su m'informer de sa position. Alors crache-le morceau avant que je ne m'énerve !

_ Il est hâtivement passé hier, à ma demande, pour que l'on mette deux-trois choses au clair pour la réunion de demain. S'il n'est pas rentré chez lui, je suppose que c'est pour qu'il puisse se détendre et profiter une dernière fois du calme.

_ Je ne te crois pas ! Mon Karl n'est pas de ce genre-là !

_ Je ne sais pas où il est, Italie. Il va falloir que tu comprennes que ma vie ne tourne pas autour de lui, mentit-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avoir continuellement sous la main, et ce qu'il fait ne regarde que lui.

_ Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas contacté ?

_ Peut-être parce que tu es officiellement son ennemi.

_ Très bel ironie, merci.

_ Tu m'as tendu la perche.

_ Comment puis-je le trouver ?

_ Je m'en branle, Italie. Je m'en branle royalement d'Allemagne, du moment qu'il est là demain. Quand à toi, arrête de te comporter comme si tu étais son allié. N'oublies pas dans quel camp tu es et à cause de qui tu y es. Ne me dis pas que tu lui as déjà pardonné.

_ Non, je veux justement parler avec lui de son comportement.

_ Au lendemain d'une guerre meurtrière ? T'as raison, c'est le meilleur moment pour ça.

_ Je fais ce que je veux !

_ Eh bien attend demain, tu auras tout le loisir de lui parler ».

Sur ces mots, Lilian accéléra le pas, semant son cadet pour atteindre sa porte. Italie le mettait dans une merde pas possible avec son penchant pour Allemagne. Ce foutu Italien ne s'était toujours pas résolu à tourner la page avec l'autre enflure de bouffeur de patate. Quoique France n'attendait pas forcément qu'il tourne la page, mais au moins, le temps que tous les soucis en Europe soient réglés, il aurait mieux fallut qu'ils gardent leurs distances.

Luciano n'était vraiment qu'un menteur à affirmer qu'il en voulait à Karl. Rien qu'à voir le désespoir et l'attente dans son regard, il brûlait d'envie de le revoir. Le caractère de psychopathe amoureux d'Angleterre avait dû déteindre sur lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour peu, Lilian aurait presque plains Allemagne.

Abaissant la poignée de sa porte, Lilian entra dans sa chambre en soupirant, jusqu'au moment où il se retrouve enlacé entre deux bras amoureux. Automatiquement, il sentit une chaleur corporelle s'ajouter à la sienne, détendant ses muscles. Une délicate odeur de gâteaux planait dans la chaleureuse pièce.

« Lilian, je vais finir par m'énerver ! prévint Oliver en gonflant les joues. J'en ai marre que tu te lèves aux aurores pour disparaitre plusieurs heures je-ne-sais-où !

_ Je devais régler deux-trois trucs mais c'est fini maintenant.

_ _Good_ ~ ! On va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble ! »

Oliver attira son amant jusqu'au canapé et l'invita à y prendre place. Particulièrement avide de détente et de calme, Lilian s'assit lourdement, laissant sa tête reposer sur le dossier moelleux. Il sentit Angleterre reposer sa tête sur ses jambes, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette position ne leur était pas étrangère. Au contraire, au fil des époques, c'était devenu la marque évidente qu'ils avaient tous les deux envie de passer un moment de tranquillité. Dans ce genre de situation, ils pouvaient passer des heures à juste penser, dormir ou réfléchir, en silence. Ils aimaient passer ensemble ce moment de pérennité, Lilian profitant du silence et Oliver de sa présence.

C'était bien pour des petites habitudes comme ça que tous les deux sentaient qu'ils avaient fortement besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient trop connectés entre eux, trop complices pour accepter d'être séparés.

Ils passèrent donc une après-midi idyllique, appréciant le calme qu'était redevenu l'Europe.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Lorsque la toute dernière réunion post-Seconde Guerre mondiale fut achevée, Allemagne se hâta de quitter la salle pour revenir à sa chambre, n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête : faire ses bagages et retourner dans son pays.

Il était hors de lui.

20 milliards de reichsmarks à payer !

Sa population contrainte à du travail forcé dans les pays voisins !

La destruction ou déportation de ses usines vers les pays vainqueurs (surtout la France pour des questions de proximité géographique) !

Et ça, c'était l'indemnité officielle ! Que dire de l'Amérique et de l'URSS qui étaient en train de piller ses technologies et ses brevets pour leur propre compte ?! Et l'Angleterre, grande salope, qui s'y mettait aussi, mais avec encore moins de pudeur que les deux autres. Arthur avait toujours aimé tirer profit de toutes les faiblesses de ses ennemis. Il n'avait aucune pitié quand il s'agissait de sa propre réussite. Quel pays détestable !

Allemagne rêvait autant de la mort de France que de celle d'Angleterre. Tous les deux méritaient juste de périr ! Comme l'immonde petit couple d'imbéciles qu'ils étaient !

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, Allemagne, fit remarquer une insupportable voix dans son dos ».

Angleterre.

« C'est bientôt l'heure du thé. Ne voudrais-tu pas te joindre à moi ? »

L'enfoiré pavanait devant lui, se payant le luxe d'une pause thé comme un bourgeois secouant ses cheveux pour bien diffuser leur parfum devant un honnête ouvrier. S'il pouvait lui rabattre le clapet une bonne fois pour toute… Ce sourire de gagnant était insupportable, dégoutant, affligeant ! Il donnait envie de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper à mort.

Non. Allemagne devait rester calme.

« Oh allez, Ludwig ! Ne fais pas ton timide avec moi !

_ J'ai du travail ».

Le« _contrairement à toi_ » était à peine sous-entendu.

« Quel sérieux, dis-moi !

_ Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je m'en vais.

_ Et si je t'ordonne de rester ? »

Arthur était tellement fier du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur Allemagne qu'il en laissa échapper un rire franc. Ludwig, de son côté, blêmit sur place mais resta dur dans ses traits faciaux pour ne pas montrer son trouble. C'était de l'abus de pouvoir en masse, comme on pouvait s'y attendre du Britannique.

« Je pense que tu as mieux à faire aussi, répondit l'Allemand d'une voix claire.

_ Ah oui ? Qui te dis que je n'ai pas envoyé mes larbins s'occuper de mes obligations à ma place ?

_ Je ne te parles pas de politique, je te parle d'affaires sentimentales ».

A ces mots, Arthur perdit son sourire, aux aguets. Que Ludwig mette sa relation avec Francis sur le tapis ne laissait rien présager de bon. D'habitude, ce genre de sujet le mettait mal à l'aise ou le barbait, surtout puisqu'il concernait ses deux ennemis jurés.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois bien placé pour parler de mes affaires de cœur, _Germany_.

_ Pourtant, j'en sais plus que toi sur celles de ton amant factice ».

Evidemment, se disait Allemagne, Arthur n'était pas au courant des entourloupes de Francis et de ses merveilleuses conquêtes libertines. Pendant toute la durée des réunions – qui s'étaient étalées sur au moins quatre jours –, Ludwig avait tout fait pour se sortir les aveux de France de la tête. Cependant, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pouvait en tirer profit. Il y avait peu de chance que ce foutu sentimentaliste de Français ait parlé à Arthur de ce qu'il avait fait.

Coucher pour le pouvoir.

Francis devait avoir tellement honte de lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu se résoudre, en plein conflit, à se poser cinq minutes avec Arthur pour se décharger de ce poids. Mais peut-être aussi avait-il l'intention de le faire. Or, si Allemagne le devançait en mettant le doute à Angleterre, les conséquences seraient plus dévastatrices.

Apprendre les infidélités de son amant de la bouche de son ennemi… quelle humiliation.

« Je te pensais plus malin, Angleterre.

_ Tiens donc, s'amusa le Britannique. Et en quoi t'ai-je déçu ?

_ Eh bien, sur ton manque de perspicacité. Je suis assez surpris de la « facilité » avec laquelle ton Francis s'est fait d'Italie un allié politique.

_ Sa diplomatie est plus puissante que ce que j'avais imaginé, c'est vrai, et nous en avons tous été bluffés. Et alors ?

_ Tu ne t'es jamais interrogé sur la façon dont il s'y est pris ?

_ Il a envoyé ses diplomates de manière régulière et, peu à peu, l'Italie a fini par retourner sa veste. Classique et bien manœuvré.

_ C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait pour convaincre le gouvernement italien de me trahir, mais qu'en est-il de Feliciano Vergas ? Tu as bien vu comment il restait scotché à Francis chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ou combien les Italiens devenaient assez… francophiles.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

_ Que le pacte franco-italien de 1915 n'était qu'une sauterie libertine entre eux. Désolé de te l'apprendre, Angleterre, mais tu es cocu. Ces deux chers frères de cœur se sont envoyés en l'air à une ou deux salles de toi.

_ Ahahahah ! rit l'Anglais en essuyant une larme. Et tu penses vraiment que je vais croire à tes idioties ? Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu as essayé de monter Francis contre moi, notre alliance n'en est ressortie que plus renforcée, alors fais attention à ce que tu dis. La crise marocaine, ça doit te rappeler de bons souvenirs.

_ Les suçons que j'ai vus sur le cou d'Italie ne laissent aucun doute sur leurs activités. Mais si tu ne me crois pas, va donc faire pression sur ton allié italien. Il craque facilement, surtout devant toi.

_ Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mes journées.

_ Tant pis pour toi. Mais, si tu changes d'avis, intéresses-toi aussi à sa relation avec Russie. Tu devrais même lire le _Figaro_ de juillet 1892, les gros titres sont… palpitants ».

Puis Allemagne s'en alla, coupant court à la conversation. Il savait ce qu'il venait de provoquer. Pour l'instant, Angleterre nierait en bloc et garderait une confiance aveugle en son partenaire. Puis, au fil du temps (ce ne serait l'affaire que de quelques jours), le doute monterait en lui, doucement, heure par heure, minute par minute, seconde par seconde. Et là, le coup d'éclat !

Francis allait perdre son soutient principal.

Ou, tout du moins, sa relation paradisiaque avec Arthur allait se détériorer. Et c'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Karl ne sut pas vraiment ce qui l'avait le plus dégoûté lors de ces réunions incessantes.

Entre le sourire innocent d'Angleterre, le regard indifférent ou parfois hautain de France, la mine pathétique d'Italie, les pupilles acérées de Russie, l'attitude belliqueuse d'Amérique ou l'inutilité totale d'une Autriche-Hongrie en pleine implosion politique, tous semblaient s'être donné le mot pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Les vainqueurs de la guerre semblaient fiers d'eux et ordonnaient aux perdants des dédommagements invivables. L'Américain se prenait tellement pour le centre du monde qu'il en étouffait parfois ses camarades alliés, sous le regard parfois boudant d'Angleterre. Et avec France qui s'en battait les couilles, il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter.

Le regard plein de haine, Allemagne consentit à signer ce traité honteux, bien parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas le choix. Son âme criait vengeance. Jeune Nation qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas digérer cette défaite avec recul et maturité. Elle était trop humiliante.

Il ne pouvait que ressasser sa colère, écoutant le flot interminable de paroles amères qu'il entendait.

Le pire était l'indifférence de France. La guerre finie, il semblait avoir déjà tout oublié, étant revenu à l'état dans lequel on l'avait laissé en 1870. Il n'était plus animé par la haine et la vengeance. A nouveau, il était retombé dans cette mollesse qu'on lui connaissait bien, s'apparentant plus à une plante morte dans le décor qu'à un homme.

Quel ne fut pas le soulagement de Karl lorsque la réunion prit fin et qu'il fut autorisé à rentrer chez lui.

Il quitta la salle sans l'esquisse d'un coup d'œil pour les autres, le regard sombre pour dissuader quiconque de lui parler. Cette technique marcha très bien sur ses ennemis, sauf sur Angleterre, dont le sourire angélique semblait être la parade à tout. Cet imbécile heureux l'avait suivi dans les couloirs en sautillant comme une gazelle enchantée.

« _Ger~ma~ny~_! gazouilla-t-il en étirant ses lèvres au maximum pour obtenir une tête à vomir. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi~ ! »

Sa tendance à tirer certaines syllabes dans les aigus était affreuse à l'oreille. Karl avait envie de lui arracher la langue et de la faire bouffer par le nez à l'autre enfoiré de franchouillard de merde. Bonne idée.

« Dégage. J'ai rien à dire ».

Il continua sa marche rapide, ne parvenant pas à distancer le faux ange qui le suivait avec amusement.

« Ohohohoh ! Mais je veux t'entendre t'énerver, Karl ! Pour tout ce que tu as fait subir à mon Lilian adoré, tu mérites bien pire que cette minable petite punition !

_ J'aimerais t'y voir. Quoique tu serais capable de t'y plaire, masochiste comme tu es.

_ Han ! Ne te fais pas de fausses idées sur moi~ !

_ Que tu sois maso est un fait indéniable. Ne me dis pas le contraire.

_ Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

_ Rester avec France en est une preuve irrévocable.

_ Il peut être très passionné quand on apprend à le connaitre, tu sais ? Je n'ai jamais souffert d'être avec lui !

_ Même lors de ses infidélités ? »

Oliver ria à gorge déployée, d'un rire machiavélique mais sincère.

« Voyons ! Je sais que c'est l'image contraire que l'on a donné à tous mais notre couple est tout récent. Avant 1904, nous n'étions pas officiellement ensemble, donc ces « infidélités » dont tu parles n'étaient que minimes~ Surtout que je tuais de ma main tous ses partenaires pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de trop s'amuser avec eux ! Mais depuis que nous nous sommes unis, il ne touche plus personne à part moi, sinon je lui ai dit que je le lui ferais payer~ !

_ Charmant. Mais moi je te parle de ses récentes infidélités.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer, _Germany_? »

Karl tiqua et arrêta sa course, manquant de recevoir l'Anglais dans le dos. L'information prit son temps pour monter à son cerveau mais y parvint finalement. Karl venait de comprendre grâce aux paroles d'Oliver que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Lilian n'avait rien dit à son « compagnon » sur les techniques qu'il avait employé pour obtenir certaines alliances.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du Germanique alors qu'il se tournait vers son interlocuteur.

« Ce petit lâche de Français ne t'a rien dit, alors ? Hahaha ! Et moi qui pensais le contraire ! Son orgueil le perdra !

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ? interrogea le Britannique avec un regard amusé. Est-ce le bon moment pour toi de rire ?

_ Je crois bien que oui.

_ Ho ? Eh bien, partage ta joie. Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse tant ?

_ Ta crédulité ».

Oliver gonfla les joues en entendant l'insulte, n'appréciant pas que celui qui devrait lui être soumis se permette de lui rire au nez, en plus d'insulter son précieux amant. Cependant, il prit son mal en patience pour laisser parler l'Allemand jusqu'au bout, même s'il sentait qu'il pouvait potentiellement le regretter. Un Karl souriant n'était sans doute pas bon signe. Pire que voir Lilian rire de démence.

« Oliver, pour que quelqu'un comme Lilian ait réussi à s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'Italie, il a bien fallut qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

_ Je n'aime pas tes insinuations douteuses.

_ Je n'insinue rien : je sais. Lilian m'a tout dit, dans un sursaut d'orgueil, de ses infidélités. Demande-toi un instant pourquoi j'en ai voulu à ce point à Luciano de m'avoir quitté. Au-delà de son abandon politique, il m'a ouvertement trompé pour se venger de moi, comme il dit. Et avec qui m'a-t-il trompé, à ton avis ? Qui pouvait bien être le choix parfait ? Celui qui me ferait enrager ?

_ Arrête… Tais-toi.

_ Lilian Bonnefoy, bien entendu. Lilian qui a profité de cette demande implicite d'Italie pour, non seulement me le prendre, mais en plus me faire une crasse sentimentale en se le tapant.

_ C'est faux ! Tu mens ! _Liar_!

_ On ouvre les paris, Angleterre ? Et si tu allais parler à Luciano pour lui faire profiter de tes merveilleux biscuits au filtre de vérité ? Tu apprendrais des choses amusantes. Et je te parle d'Italie depuis tout à l'heure mais n'oublions pas Russie, qui a dû bien prendre son pied puis s'en vouloir. S'il y en a bien un qui s'est fait littéralement baiser dans tous les sens du terme : c'est lui. Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant, mais libre à toi de l'accepter ou pas. En tout cas, tu sais comment en être sûr ».

Pour qu'Angleterre n'ait pas réagi à l'entente du gros-mot de Karl, il devait être vraiment paumé. Allemagne sut qu'il avait déclenché quelque chose. Oliver avait perdu son sourire et s'était arrêté de marcher, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, laissant Karl s'enfuir tranquillement. Maintenant que l'idée avait germée dans l'esprit du Britannique, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'en chercher la preuve.

Et comme Oliver l'avait dit, Lilian allait payer cher de son infidélité.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Sifflotant innocemment, Francis réorganisa le bazar qui jonchait le bureau de ses appartements, dû à une tornade nommée Alfred F. Jones. Cela faisait quelques jours que les réunions étaient finies mais les gagnants de la guerre avaient profités d'être réunis pour mettre au point d'autres tactiques politiques, plus économiques et commerciales que ce dont ils avaient parlés lorsque l'Allemagne et l'Autriche-Hongrie étaient là.

C'était un imprévu appréciable, puisqu'il avait permis au Français de passer plus de temps avec son petit-ami. La paix et l'amour. La période qui suivait la Première Guerre mondiale était très rafraichissante pour lui. Tout se passait tellement bien qu'il avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve éveillé. Un doux songe. Parfait, idyllique, rafraichissant.

Ce fut à cet instant que son utopie se brisa.

Francis revit la scène au ralenti, comme une manifestation de l'enfer.

Il se souvint de la porte se brisant sous un coup particulièrement violent, du poing qui s'abattit contre sa tempe, des cris et insultes lancés à sa personne, le tout dans un brouillard blanc et onirique.

Le sang glissa de ses lèvres ouvertes – dans les deux sens du terme – alors qu'il tentait de comprendre de qui venait cette agression. Mais un pied s'enfonça dans son abdomen, le faisant heurter le mur puis s'écrouler d'un bloc.

« _You bastard ! Git ! Son of a bitch !_ _Liar ! Die ! Die ! Motherfucker ! I hate you !_ _Burn into hell ! Whore !_ »

Les coups pleuvaient sur lui dans un torrent inassouvissable.

Pourtant il avait mal, il souffrait, mais aucune grâce ne lui fut accordée. Francis subit trente minutes de lynchage continu, où il sombra à chaque minute un peu plus dans l'inconscience.

« Comment as-tu osé me tromper avec ces sales enculés ?! Brûlez tous ! Qu'ils soient maudits ! Et toi, meurs ! _Bitch_! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Pourquoi ?! Salop ! Connard ! Bâtard ! »

Francis subissait l'attaque comme un malheureux, n'arrivant pas à se résoudre à l'idée qu'il lui fallait se défendre.

Aucune parole ne put lui échapper quand il comprit enfin l'origine de ces coups. Il avait pourtant les excuses, les raisons pour justifier ses actes, mais ses propres hontes le contraignaient au silence. Il voulait pourtant lui dire qu'entre Italie et lui, Arthur Kirkland, il y avait une immense différence. Pour l'un, il n'avait recherché que son appui politique, alors que l'autre lui avait inspiré amour et partage. Les sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes. Francis n'avait pas voulu utiliser les sentiments d'Arthur. Jamais il ne lui aurait fait ça.

Il comprenait cette rage, pouvait y mettre fin, mais il n'en eu pas le loisir.

Une litanie de « _bastard_ » accompagna chacun des coups du Britannique, qui frappa sans conscience, aveuglé de haine. Les hurlements étranglés de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout ne lui parvinrent plus qu'à demi. Il n'entendit pas les cris s'égorger d'eux-mêmes par manque de souffle, il ne sentit pas les os craquer sous ses phalanges et il ignora le sang qui giclait sur ses vêtements à chaque coup.

Arthur pleurait en frappant, percé d'une flèche de rancœur.

Tout allait si bien, pourtant. La guerre était finie, ils pouvaient tous les deux vivre en paix. Mais sa passion pour Francis faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il devait frapper. Même lorsque son poing sembla transpercer la poitrine de Francis, ressortant en écartant les chairs dilatés, écarlate de cette substance vitale.

Les points de sutures avaient sautés.

La belle voix du Français ne se fit plus entendre, se refusant à lui, mettant Arthur dans une plus grande rage encore. Il voulait l'entendre ! Il devait l'entendre ! Il était le seul à y avoir droit quand ça lui chantait ! Alors pourquoi France se taisait-il ?!

Un humain normal serait mort de cette vengeance amoureuse. Tout ce qui sauva Francis ce jour-là, ce fut sa condition de Nation. Le torse ouvert en bouts de chairs rougeoyantes, il nageait dans son sang, la gorge griffée et le visage écorché. De ses délicieuses lèvres promptes aux baisers s'échappait un flot continu de sang, glissant jusqu'à ses mèches dorées, allongées dans la mare naissante comme des fils d'or sur lit de velours rouge. Son souffle était mort, son cœur arrêté, il ne respirait plus. De lui-même, son corps choisit de se mettre en hibernation, le temps de ressouder chaque os, chaque nerf brisé, de tout réparer de lui-même.

La mort temporaire d'une Nation. Celle qui suivait son rétablissement miraculeux.

Juste le temps de se rétablir, juste le temps pour son corps de redevenir viable, de lui permettre de penser, marcher, rire à nouveau, juste pendant ce temps, il s'éteindrait.

Même si ce n'était que temporaire, c'était un fait avéré : Francis était mort.

Arthur, éreinté de cette macabre activité, reprit son souffle tout doucement, agenouillé devant ce corps inerte, inconscient de ses gestes précédents ou présents. Il avait quitté ce monde pour se perdre dans son esprit ravagé par la douleur. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour reprendre pied, dans cette pièce si élégante, si chaleureuse, si parfumée à l'arôme naturelle de son cher amour.

Son cher amour.

Mort devant lui.

« _Fratello_ , appela une voix douce et enfantine depuis l'entrée de la chambre. Est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve le… Ahh ! »

Feliciano lâcha ce qu'il portait entre ses mains devenues moites. Ses iris dorés s'étaient écarquillées d'horreur et il se sentit trembler de tout son être face à cette scène de crime passionnel.

Le corps écartelé de son grand frère, ensanglanté, puis le regard de haine pure que lui envoyait Angleterre lui donnèrent des sueurs froides.

« _Go away…,_ entendit-il de la masse monstrueuse qu'était devenu l'amant jaloux.

_ M-mais… _Fra… Fratello_ … Grand f-frère F-F-France… Je… ne peux pas le…

_ _Go away !_ Il est à moi, uniquement à moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le toucher de tes mains sales ! Casse-toi et ne reviens pas ! Et va dire à l'autre enfoiré de Russe qu'il peut faire de même ! »

Lorsqu'Arthur fit mine de se redresser, tel un ours attaquant une proie, Italie ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de quitter la zone de danger, happé par le regard dévastateur d'Arthur.

Il n'était plus lui-même. Il était « hors de lui », littéralement.

Sa conscience lui revint et sa funeste montée d'adrénaline retomba du même coup, le laissant seul face à ses actes et à leurs conséquences.

Arthur prit quelques temps pour contempler le massacre qu'il venait de faire sur son amant. Son regard resta bloqué, contre sa volonté, sur les pupilles ouvertes du Français, dont les paupières inertes laissaient voir à qui le voulait les iris magnifiques qui s'étaient immobilisées. La timide lumière du soleil lâchait un unique et minuscule rayon sur le bleu océanique de ses yeux. Cette dernière lueur qui illuminait son regard magnifiait l'atrocité qu'était devenu le reste de son anatomie.

Il restait beau, même dans la laideur.

Les miroirs de son âme étaient la plus belle pièce du puzzle complexe qu'était cet homme.

« Francis… »

Le cadavre resta silencieux, pas un geste ou une mimique – même ironique – ne survint. Le silence était total, terrible.

« _Frog…_ Réveille-toi… »

L'ordre ne reçut aucune obéissance. Les Français n'étaient pas connus pour être facilitant, après tout.

« Dis-moi quelque chose… _Please_ ».

Mais les belles lèvres d'où s'échappaient ce flot de vie demeurèrent muettes. Les baisers et les rires avaient disparus.

« Eh… Francis… J'ai fini, maintenant… Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas faire ça, je te le jure… Réveille-toi ! »

Même les regrets ne le touchèrent pas. L'inanimé resta inanimé. Il faisait maintenant parti du décor de cette magnifique pièce, apportant sa touche de chaleur à cet ensemble coordonné.

« Je ne le referais plus jamais, Francis, promis ! Mais en échange, réveille-toi ! »

La promesse flotta seule, glissa sur les rideaux ouverts de la fenêtre, buta contre les meubles, se languit sur le canapé, mais n'atteint pas les oreilles du cadavre.

« Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que… que tu es à moi ! France, tu es à moi ! À tout jamais ! Comprend-moi ! Tu es à moi ! Mais je ne voulais pas ça ! Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes ! Hein, Francis, tu me pardonnes ? »

Pas de réponse à sa question.

Les larmes qu'il ne sentait pas couler s'étaient mêlées à la flaque de sang.

C'était comme ça, c'était inchangeable : Francis était mort.

De sa main.

Et quand, plusieurs heures plus tard, Arthur se retrouva aux côtés du corps bandé mais toujours immobile de son si tendre amour, il s'infligea mécaniquement une griffure profonde pour chaque coup qu'il avait donné, en signe de pardon.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Ses mains glissèrent affectueusement contre la gorge chaude tendue sous lui, caressant la peau tendre parcourut d'un souffle erratique, sensuel, attirant. Du regard, il suivit le tracé de sa pomme d'Adam, jusqu'à la poitrine montante et descendante, soumise à un souffle perdu et désorganisé. Ses pouces glissaient en petits cercles contre les voies respiratoires du bel homme époumoné en-dessous de lui.

Lilian respirait difficilement. Son corps était bloqué sous celui d'Oliver, qui s'était volontairement assis de tout son poids sur son torse, empêchant l'air de remonter comme il se devait dans ses poumons. Ses délicieuses lèvres entrouvertes cherchaient l'oxygène, de même que l'écrasement commençait à rougir ses joues sous la pression.

La drogue qui parcourait ses veines lui empêchait tout mouvement de défense. Oliver avait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, empoisonné son cher Lilian adoré, appréciant de l'avoir à sa merci.

Les iris violacés du Français se posèrent partout et nulle part à la fois. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était le poids qui l'entravait et la caresse délicate contre sa gorge. Le reste de son corps s'englua dans une mollesse involontaire.

Il tenta de tousser mais la douleur l'en dissuada, le laissant étouffer, la gorge irritée.

Tendant les muscles de son dos, il essaya une vaine tentative de lutte, mais Oliver était, pour une fois, bien plus fort physiquement que lui.

« _No, no, no, honey_ ~ ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Tu dois juste rester ici et attendre gentiment, _right_? »

L'immense sourire d'Oliver étirait sa figure d'une manière inhumaine, comme s'il avait la capacité de trancher son visage en deux, rien qu'en souriant. Bien loin d'être mignon, Oliver se montrait ouvertement démoniaque, riant parfois du creux de sa gorge. Les petit cercles qu'il faisait avec ses doigts semblaient être faits pour le détendre, mais impossible dans cette position.

Ce sourire avait tout de mensonger. Il voulait faire du mal à tout prix, jouissant de voir son amant en si mauvaise posture sous ses cuisses. Le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son corps semblait lui donner des ailes, faisant cligner ses yeux de merveilles fantasmées. Angleterre rêvait tout haut, tendrement perdu dans son petit monde féérique.

« _Dear Lilian_ ~ Oh, mon tendre amour… Si tu savais combien je t'aime… Combien je te désire… Combien je rêve de toi chaque jour que Dieu fait… Mon si beau Lilian… »

La cruelle déclaration d'amour ne collait ni avec son expression faciale, ni avec ses gestes, bien qu'elle soit purement sincère. Lilian ne s'y trompait pas : Oliver était hors de lui, enragé, et ne pouvait pas le témoigner autrement que de cette manière. Toujours envieux de mêler son bonheur rêvé à de la sauvagerie haineuse, l'Anglais semblait être entièrement fait de contradictions. Sa brillante pupille rose-bleutée sautilla dans son œil, mélange d'amour et de folie.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire une chose pareille, mon amour… C'était déloyal de toucher Luciano et Viktor comme tu l'as fait. Je ne suis pas très content, tu sais~ ? »

Le « pas très content » n'était clairement pas adapté à la situation. Oliver brulait de rage contenue. Ça, c'était plus représentatif de son état.

Lilian sentait la colère du Britannique là où leurs peaux se touchaient. Entre eux, il avait souvent suffit d'un seul geste pour que leurs enveloppes charnelles se fusionnent. C'était pour ça qu'Oliver voyait en Lilian le Graal de sa vie. C'était le seul à être entièrement synchronisé avec ses pensées, à le comprendre quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos. Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il devait punir ce que Lilian lui avait fait quelques années plus tôt.

Personne n'avait le droit de se mettre entre eux deux. Personne.

Les pouces qui glissaient sur sa gorge pivotèrent un peu. Lilian sentit les ongles acérés d'Angleterre lui rentrer dans la peau, toujours en tournoyant innocemment. Il sentit deux filets de sang s'en échapper, sûrement symétriques l'un à l'autre.

« Je n'aime pas du tout ça, Lilian… Tu sais que je suis égoïste et que partager m'est insupportable ! Il va falloir que tu comprennes que tu n'es qu'à moi, et rien qu'à moi~ ! Je veux que tu inscrives ces mots au plus profond de ton âme, d'accord ? »

Oliver cessa de faire tourner ses ongles dans la gorge de son amant, perdant son sourire d'un même élan. Il semblait obnubilé par les lèvres entrouvertes de Lilian, par le souffle brulant qui s'en échappait, de la vie qui s'en échappait. Il imaginait malgré lui ces lèvres glisser contre une autre peau que la sienne, dans une autre bouche. L'idée lui fut insoutenable et il trembla de tout son corps, la tête parcourut de tics incontrôlables, se culbutant de droite à gauche, la pupille dilatée.

« _Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. You're mine !_ »

Lilian sentit les deux pouces s'enfoncer dans sa chair, là où sa gorge avait été précédemment lacérée. Cette fois-ci, plus une bribe d'air ne parvint à gagner ses poumons. Il étouffa sur place, le corps parsemé de spasmes incontrôlables. Les dents serrées, Oliver avait les yeux écarquillés de rancœur, appuyant sur son cou de toutes ses forces alors que ses bras tremblaient. Sa folie vengeresse éclata dans chaque pore de sa peau, lui redonnant sa bestialité primitive.

« _Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine…_ »

La voix étouffée, Lilian ne sortit plus qu'une litanie de bruissements d'animaux agonisants. Sa vue devint trouble, le soleil se flouta jusqu'à devenir une immense tâche blanche en plein milieu de sa vision. Il aurait voulu appeler Oliver, lui ordonner d'arrêter, mais rien ne pouvait plus lui faire entendre raison.

L'Anglais ne lâcha rien, serrant ses mains jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Il fixait son amant mourant dans les yeux, inconscient de tout, partit dans une autre dimension. Ce n'était peut-être même pas Lilian qu'il voyait de ses yeux écarquillés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Angleterre ?! s'offusqua une voix tierce ».

En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, le regard bicolor d'Oliver avait changé d'axe, lui brisant presque la nuque tant il s'était retourné vite. Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'interrompe, surtout pas dans ses punitions, surtout pas alors qu'il avait un petit moment seul avec son amour de toujours. Personne n'était en droit de les séparer ou d'intervenir. Les étrangers n'avaient rien à faire là.

Italie et Angleterre se firent face, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Angleterre… Lâche-le ! s'énerva Luciano d'un ton autoritaire. Il ne respire plus !

_ _Shut up_! répliqua l'Anglais en abandonnant sa politesse sous les coups de la rage. Toi… Toi… Toi… Italie… Sale petite pourriture de voleur… Comment oses-tu paraitre devant moi après ce que tu as fait… ? Tu mérites la mort… »

Trop occupé à perdre le contrôle à cause de la présence troublante d'Italie – soit : l'amant secret –, Oliver ne sentit pas le dernier souffle de Lilian s'échapper de ses lèvres en un semblant de soupir. De même, les battements de son cœur, palpables dans sa gorge car ses nerfs étaient reliés directement à sa pulsion cardiaque, s'estompèrent peu à peu, finissant en un désert intérieur total.

Mais Angleterre ne voyait qu'Italie, le rival d'une nuit – d'une après-midi, plutôt – qui osait s'inquiéter pour Lilian. L'ennemi semblait se retenir de vomir devant ce spectacle hallucinant de crime passionnel – qui n'avait même pas lieu d'être puisqu'il n'y avait rien entre Italie et France. La jalousie maladive d'Angleterre était définitivement terrible. Il allait vraiment devoir apprendre à se canaliser.

« Dégage, petit merdeux de traître ! Lilian ne sera jamais à toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le souiller de tes mains impures ! Il n'y a que moi qui le peux ! Moi, moi et moi ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! »

Oliver lui hurla d'autres insultes, les doigts toujours serrés autour de la gorge immobile de son amant, mais il ne sut pas ce qu'il lui dit, trop perdu dans ses pensées embrouillées.

Italie jugea bon de ne pas provoquer davantage la colère du Britannique. Il savait que Lilian s'en remettrait, qu'il allait juste falloir du temps, et que rester ne serait profitable à personne. Il accepta donc de faire marche arrière, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans les couloirs sombres de l'Elysée, laissant les deux amants régler leur conflit.

Essoufflé de ses insultes, Oliver retourna son attention vers son partenaire.

Un choc violent le cloua sur place lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel il l'avait mis. Ce fut comme une douche froide, où l'Anglais prit peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il avait fait et des conséquences. Il sentit sa haine s'amoindrir, au profit du regret, alors qu'il desserrait les pinces acérées qui lui servaient de doigts. Tout doucement, il glissa ses hanches plus en bas, libérant la poitrine écrasée de Lilian, s'installant plutôt sur les hanches, là où ça ne faisait pas mal.

« Lilian… Tu dors ? »

Sa voix était si faiblarde qu'il ne s'entendit pas lui-même. Ses pupilles attristées longeaient le corps de son amant, de la poitrine figée au visage fatalement inexpressif du mort.

« Je… J'y suis allé un peu trop fort avec toi, Lilian… Je suis désolé… Mais c'est que j'étais énervé, tu sais… Et quand je suis énervé… »

Il parla dans le vide, le regard sec et la lèvre tremblante.

Lilian était d'une beauté radieuse, son cadavre brillait d'une élégance naturelle qui lui sied bien. Oliver resta bloqué sur la perfection qu'il observait, de la figure aux épaules.

« … je fais n'importe quoi, finit-il alors que les mots lui manquaient ».

Bleues étaient ces douces lèvres qu'il rêvait inlassablement d'embrasser depuis si longtemps.

Blanche était cette peau cadavérique dont la douceur lui donnait envie de s'y lover indéfiniment.

Rouge était cette gorge lacérée par ses pulsions vengeresse qu'il aurait maintenant aimé pouvoir endiguer.

« Lilian… _Honey…_ Parle-moi… Répond-moi… Pardonne-moi… J'aurais dû écouter ce que tu avais à dire… Je le ferais, promis, quand tu seras réveillé… Tu me parleras, _honey_ … Je veux ta voix… »

Le cadavre trouva plus tard sa place dans le lit, à l'abri de tous, et Oliver se chargea lui-même de panser les blessures de sa gorge, infiniment inquiet. Il décida de rester à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, pour prendre le temps de discuter avec lui avec maturité. Jusque-là, il s'obligea à payer un tribut pour chaque gros-mot qu'il avait proféré, en plus de se frapper à s'en ouvrir le crâne toutes les demi-heures, afin de pleinement se purger de ses actes.

* * *

 **Je vous avais dit que j'étais une malade ! Internez-moi, tout de suiiiite !**

 **Bon, au moins, vous avez vu que dans le « présent », ça s'est arrangé. Mais bon… ça aurait manqué de cohérence que les Angleterres laissent passer ça sans rien faire (et surtout sans s'énerver). Du coup, je me suis sentie obligée d'en arriver là (même si certaines choses m'ont échappées…) Oui, je me justifie comme je peux. Dites-vous que c'est l'amour vache et faites pas chier ! Ils s'aiment putain !**

 **Et maintenant que le speech narcissique de France est fini et qu'il a relâché Allemagne, je vous laisse imaginer de quoi parleront les futurs chapitres du « passé »~ Et sachez que j'en ai pas fini avec le R-18 ! J'ai trop de choses à dire sur cette fiction, trop de choses à montrer ! Même si je vais sûrement avoir du mal à certains passages…**

 **Bon, sommes toute, je vous laisse méditer là-dessus. J'espère pouvoir poster la suite la semaine prochaine, mais mon chapitre est pas complètement fini (petit syndrome de la page blanche pour le chapitre 11, du coup j'ai embraillé sur le 12** **ème** **pour changer un peu d'univers, de temps et de thème – et je crois que ça marche !)**

 **Donc, si tout va bien, à la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Amour familial

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Miaou ! (o_o)**

 **Vu votre impatience, je suis d'autant plus heureuse de vous poster ce chapitre de retour au présent. Après, j'avoue que c'est pas mon préféré. Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir foiré… Hum… Façon, vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé et puis basta.**

 **Du coup, je m'attendais à me recevoir des tomates pour le chapitre précédent, mais j'avais oublié à quel point mon public était d'un sadisme sans borne (vous n'avez aucun respect pour ces pauvres Frances martyrisés, mais je vous aime tout de même)**

 **Alors, passons aux inlassables remerciements !**

 **Beyond :**

 **Oui, je suis une malade mentale, mais comme vous avez tous aimé ça, je me rassure en constatant que je ne suis pas la seule ! U.U Du coup, c'est devenu tellement une fic de « tu me frappes, je te frappe, etc », que je sais plus trop qui a le plus de torts… Là, j'ai essayé de justifier au maximum les agissements d'Arthur. Puisque se battre avec Francis ne lui est pas inconnu, on peut se dire que c'est un de leurs inlassables combats qui a juste dégénéré (puis Francis ne s'est pas défendu). Du coup, merci encore de me reviewer à chaque fois. Pour peu, je t'embrasserais !**

 **Asahi :**

 **Tiens donc ! Regardez qui voilà ! Alors comme ça, j'ai eu un mauvais timing en postant au moment où tu ne pouvais pas lire ? Oups… J'espère que tu as tout de même profité du spectacle ! *^* Vous commencez à être nombreux à me dire que je suis malade… devrais-je consulter ? Je suis contente si toute cette hémoglobine t'a plu (je ne pensais pas écrire une phrase pareille un jour… qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire, 'spèce de truc, va ! UoU) Mais merci pour ta loooongue review (toujours un plaisir à lire)**

 **Guest :**

 **Merci à toi aussi. Concrètement, je fais très rarement des chapitres purement violents comme ça, du coup c'est assez nouveau pour moi. Heureusement la Seconde Guerre mondiale arrive~ ! Ça tombe bien ! J'avais justement envie de déprimer ! Allez~ ! Je sais pas si j'arriverais à écrire ce que j'ai prévu de faire… Han… Bon, merci encore une fois, en tout cas ! Et oui, c'est vrai que c'est triste que France et Angleterre n'arrive jamais à être ensembles tranquilles et tout (mais ça viendra un jour)**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Ah mais moi, madame, même quand je touche le fond, je continue à creuser ! C'est jamais assez pour moi ! Mais comme c'est dans le passé, je m'illusionne à dire que « ça va… ils ont tournés la page… Les Angleterres ont pardonnés… Voilàààà… C'est bon… » mais, si ça se trouve, je me voile la face -.- (Mais j'ai pas envie qu'ils soient éternellement disputés, aussi là ! Greuh ! Merci pour ta review, d'ailleurs !**

 **Hemere :**

 **Toi, tu es en train de me reviewer tous mes chapitres les une après les autres, du coup je ne sais pas si tu verras ce message (mais dans le doute, je te l'écris quand même). Merci pour tes commentaires ! Tu es adorable ! Et heureusement que je ne t'ai pas dégoûtée avec toutes les horreurs que j'ai foutu dans cette fiction (et celles qui sont pas encore arrivées).**

 **Katz :**

 **Tu seras fouettée en place public pour avoir oublié de reviewer le chapitre 9 XD (mais noooon ! Ce serait une mauvaise technique pour convaincre mes lecteurs de rester !) Façon, tu t'es bien rattrapée ^^ D'ailleurs, c'est quoi tous ces compliments ? Stop ! Je mérite pas ça ! (/) Arrrrrgh ! En tout cas, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à t'embrouiller (niark !) même si quand un lecteur devine la suite, j'ai plutôt tendance à me mettre la pression en me disant que ça sera moins bien que ce qu'il a imaginé. Faut que je me calme un peu… ^^'' Toi aussi, ce chapitre de l'extrême ne t'a pas repoussé. J'en suis contente ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également !**

 **Voilà pour les reviews ! Youf ! C'est que vous êtes nombreux…**

 **Du coup, je crois que ce chapitre n'a pas besoin de mise en garde particulière… Attention à la connerie éventuelle d'un Espagnol à moitié possédé ! (Et je ne sais plus qui voulait que Prusse apparaisse un peu plus mais ça arrive !)**

 **XD Tain' ! Je me suis rendue compte que les chapitres 14, 16** **et** **18 contiennent des lemons… Merde alors ! La partie « passé » devient vraiment une pure partouze européenne (comment ça « c'était déjà le cas depuis le début » ?! Qui a osé dire ça ! è.é) Et bah lemon aussi au chapitre 19, na ! Dans le présent ! Ouais !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XI :**

Les réunions de la journée semblèrent finalement toucher à leur fin.

Francis avait obtenu des informations sur ce monde, mais pas sur comment rentrer chez lui. Il commençait à supposer que ce basculement avait été – peut-être pas provoqué mais, au moins – facilité par les trop fortes ressemblances entre les deux mondes. Si leurs actions avaient été un peu plus diversifiées, la connexion ne se serait peut-être pas faite.

Cependant, cet échange d'univers avait forcément dû être boosté par une entité magique, un individu qui lui était proche, à tous les coups. D'où sa suspicion pour Angleterre, qui avait – avouons-le – toutes les raisons et les moyens du monde de se débarrasser de lui. Sauf que si on gardait en tête l'idée que les actions d'un monde à l'autre étaient les mêmes, cela signifiait que les deux Angleterres étaient coupables. Et qu'agir en même temps avait permis ce résultat.

Sauf que la nouvelle Angleterre à laquelle Francis faisait face semblait toujours croire qu'il était l'autre France. A moins qu'il ne joue la comédie, ce qui serait tactiquement plus intelligent pour brouiller les pistes.

Mais qu'Arthur ait voulu se débarrasser de lui rendait Francis amer et triste. Il espérait se tromper sur toute la ligne. Sauf que, d'un autre côté, c'était sa seule piste pour le moment, et si Angleterre n'y était pour rien, ça voulait dire qu'il devait revenir à la case départ.

Donc, pour ne pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, Francis jugea raisonnable de continuer à observer ce monde inconnu. S'il pouvait les comprendre eux, il pourrait alors peut-être comprendre ce que ses camarades méditaient dans son monde, même si personne ne semblait penser pareillement d'un univers à l'autre. En tout cas, jouer avec les parallèles pouvait lui être avantageux, et avouons également qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Quitte à être bloqué loin de chez lui, autant prendre le temps de réfléchir à sa situation sentimentale.

Francis fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'une dispute sortie de nulle part éclata entre Amérique et Canada.

« Redis-moi ça en face si t'en as le courage, tête de nœud ! menaça Canada en s'approchant dangereusement de son frère.

_ _Dude_ , tu penses pouvoir me donner des ordres, toi ? Je n'ai pas à perdre mon temps avec un morveux en manque d'affection comme toi.

_ Et c'est un brouteur d'herbe et de marguerites qui me dit ça ? Arrête, tu vas me faire rire !

_ Je ne broute pas l'herbe, crétin ! Le végétarisme, c'est plus subtil que ça ! Une espèce de crevard de carnivore comme toi ne pourrait pas comprendre la tendresse insoupçonnée de la tomate qui explose sous un coup de dent ! argumenta l'Américain en provoquant une mine dégoutée chez Romano qui avait l'air de ne pas spécialement apprécier ledit légume.

_ Non mais tu t'entends parler ? On dirait un illuminé ! »

Francis avait un peu de mal à visualiser le sujet et la finalité de cette dispute. Il comprit cependant que ce Canada-ci n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds sans rouspéter. Par contre, sa relation avec son frère était plus conflictuelle que celle entre Alfred et Matthieu.

Angleterre regardait les deux jeunes se disputer avec un air lointain, tenant son visage contre sa main, tranquillement accoudé à la table. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très envie d'intervenir – et vu les têtes que tiraient les deux jumeaux, on comprenait pourquoi – mais son instinct paternel semblait le retenir de partir, l'invitant plutôt à garder à l'œil ses enfants. Il avait l'air doux, perdu dans ses pensées, assis à sa table en attendant que l'orage ne passe. Francis devait peut-être ça à son côté fleur bleu et poète, mais Angleterre avait quelque chose de gracieux dans sa posture, bien qu'hélas, il semblait aussi infiniment seul.

Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de voir ça.

Il se demandait si Arthur se tenait de la même manière de son côté. Certes, il avait longtemps côtoyé la solitude, mais ce n'était dû qu'à sa politique isolationniste. Peut-être qu'Arthur en avait plus souffert qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

L'autre question qu'il se posait concernait les enfants. Quel lien Angleterre, Canada et Amérique avaient-ils avec lui ? Qui était le père de qui ?

Pendant ce temps-là, Amérique et Canada semblaient prêts à en venir aux mains.

« Il va falloir les arrêter, fit remarquer Espagne qui devait certainement se parler à lui-même ».

Angleterre soupira, commençant à se lever de son siège, mais Francis posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'inviter à rester assis, s'attirant un regard choqué de l'Anglais.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'en occupe, lui dit-il en s'avançant vers la zone à risques ».

Un peu trop concentrés sur leur dispute, les deux combattants ne virent pas arriver le Français dans leur champ de vision. Celui-ci fit comme il avait déjà dû le faire plein de fois pour arrêter des bagarres, il attrapa une oreille à chacun et tira vers le haut. Des glapissements échappèrent des deux jeunes pays, qui commencèrent à geindre contre ce mauvais traitement.

« France ! Lâche-moi, ça tire ! ordonna Amérique.

_ Espèce de…, commença Canada avant de se faire interrompre par son bourreau.

_ Ep ! Ep ! Ep ! Calmez-vous, on dirait des gamins de huit ans.

_ De quoi tu te mêles ?! répliqua Canada. On n'a jamais eu besoin de toi alors pourquoi tu te permets de mettre ton grain de sel dans nos histoires ?! »

Francis fut interloqué par cette phrase.

Qu'est-ce que Canada voulait dire par « on n'a jamais eu besoin de toi » ? Et pourquoi une si violente rancœur envers sa personne ? Qu'est-ce que son double avait bien pu faire pour en arriver à être détesté à ce point-là ? De toute façon, quoiqu'il ait fait, le France prisonnier de son monde allait tomber des nues en voyant l'attachement de Matthieu pour sa personne.

« Lâche-moi, je t'ai dit ! poursuivit Matt en remuant dans tous les sens. Je te déteste ! Lâche-moi !

_ Calme-toi…, soupira Francis qui souffrait en son for intérieur de cette rage qu'il subissait.

_ Je savais que t'étais en manque d'affection ! rigola Amérique qui semblait s'être habitué à la douleur dans son oreille.

_ Silence ! J'ai pas besoin d'affection, je veux juste qu'il me lâche !

_ Arrêtez, vous deux. Vous vous affichez en publique, rappela France.

_ Je m'en fous ! répliqua Canada.

_ « Un putain de Tsundere » dirait l'autre tarlouze de Japon, marmonna Chine avec mépris.

_ Ça part en foutoire, constata Romano ».

Nettement énervé par cette dispute qui n'en finissait pas, Francis sortit de la pièce, toujours en tirant les deux gosses par l'oreille, souhaitant régler ça au calme, plutôt que d'avoir à subir le petit commentaire de tout un chacun. C'était humiliant de se retrouver au centre de l'attention pour des broutilles de ce genre-là.

Francis atteint un des petits-salons mis à leur disposition et balança ses victimes dedans, fermant la porte derrière lui. Amérique avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou, contrairement à son frère enragé.

« Quelle fougue, France ! admira Allen. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois intervenir pour nous chauffer les oreilles !

_ Les choses ont un peu évoluées, mais ne changeons pas de sujet. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous disputez comme ça ?

_ En quoi ça te regarde, enfoiré ?

_ Canada, parles-moi sur un autre ton, sinon je te lave la bouche au savon. Et pour l'avoir subi une fois, je peux t'assurer que c'est désagréable ».

Amérique eut un sifflement admiratif devant cette autorité parentale qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir chez une telle personne. Il était bien conscient que France agissait étrangement depuis le début de la matinée mais le changement l'amusait plus qu'il ne l'inquiétait. D'ailleurs, le Français s'était plus ou moins justifié en annonçant que les « choses avaient évoluées », bien que le mystère restait entier. Au moins, il en avait conscience et agissait sous l'effet de quelque chose.

« Matt a juste pris la mouche après que j'ai fait une blague subtile sur l'inutilité de son équipe de hockey.

_ De quelle « subtilité » tu parles, connard ?! Et t'as pas à parler de ce que tu ne connais pas !

_ Vous n'alliez pas vous battre pour une équipé de hockey, tout de même ! s'extasia le Français devant cette aberration.

_ Tss ! On fait ce qu'on veut !

_ Matt est de mauvaise foi, faut le comprendre.

_ Ta gueule !

_ C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il est en manque d'affection, il n'ose pas te dire que…

_ Mais ferme ta grande gueule ! »

Le Canadien donna un coup dans le ventre de son frère hilare. Ils bataillèrent avec plus ou moins de vigueur, de telle façon que Francis ne savait pas comment les arrêter sans y laisser des plumes. Mais il était plus intrigué par les propos tenus par Amérique que par leur bagarre d'enfants.

Canada assumait devant tous sa haine pour France.

Sauf que d'après Amérique, c'était en fait pour cacher un manque d'affection ?

Pourquoi donc ?

Francis comprit que ce qui l'entravait le plus dans sa recherche, c'était son incapacité à comprendre son double. Il avait besoin de savoir qui était cet homme, comment il avait pensé jusque-là et comment il s'était comporté. Il lui fallait le témoignage de quelqu'un de confiance, quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien et qui pourrait lui faire un bon résumé.

L'évidence tomba.

Il lui fallait Prusse et Espagne.

Prusse parce qu'il devait aussi étudier sa relation avec lui, qui lui donnerait des pistes pour comprendre Gilbert.

Espagne parce qu'il était son frère et confident – il espérait que ce soit la même chose dans ce monde-là.

Le conflit entre les deux jumeaux s'arrêta de lui-même lorsqu'ils furent fatigués, se soldant par la fuite subtile d'un Canadien rouge de colère. Amérique rigola sans retenu de le voir dans cet état, le visage parsemé de bleus et de coupures, puis quitta la pièce à son tour en saluant familièrement le Français.

Laissé pour seul, ce dernier conclut qu'il allait s'arranger au mieux pour passer sa soirée à discuter avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il sortit donc du salon et progressa dans le couloir, à la recherche d'un certain Prussien. Sa recherche fut plus laborieuse que prévu, ce Prusse-là étant infiniment plus discret que son Gilbert narcissique. Mais finalement, Francis le trouva dans la grande salle du rez-de-chaussée, là où la plupart des Nations aimait passer du temps en soirée pour discuter entre eux. Il y avait de nombreux petits groupes de conversation, disposés à tous les coins de la salle de manière à ce que personne ne puisse espionner leur conversation sans se faire griller.

Prusse discutait avec Allemagne sur un ton mécontent. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il écoutait son cadet s'énerver après lui. Francis s'interrogeait sur le motif de leur désaccord, mais il se doutait plus ou moins que ça devait avoir un lien avec les guerres précédentes ou avec la disparition de la carte du Royaume de Prusse. Si Gilbert semblait l'avoir pris avec maturité, ce Prussien-ci n'avait pas l'air de l'accepter facilement.

Francis hésitait à les interrompre pour diverses raisons. Déjà, il n'avait pas envie de se mêler à leurs affaires de famille alors que le sujet était aussi grave. Ensuite, il ignorait quelle attitude avoir face à Allemagne. Et pour finir, il ne connaissait rien du Prussien et de la façon dont il devait l'aborder, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les guerres précédentes.

Il se sentit un peu con à rester là, les bras ballants, devant une salle remplie de Nations inconnues qui discutaient en groupes fixes.

 _Allez, France. Du nerf. Tu dois y aller_.

Il se persuada que c'était absolument nécessaire s'il espérait trouver des réponses à ses questions. Rester à ne rien faire en attendant qu'un miracle n'arrive n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

Avec une infinie précaution, il avança dans la salle pour se diriger vers les deux frères. Gilbert le vit approcher en premier, laissant sa phrase en suspend tant il était étonné. De ses lèvres ouvertes ne s'échappaient plus aucun son et ses yeux rouges passion étaient figés sur la silhouette du Français, à la recherche d'une solution, de quelque chose à faire, àdire pour ne pas lui faire face, pas encore. Mais le regard de Francis sur lui était éloquent, c'était avec Gilen qu'il voulait parler et non avec son époux forcé, ce qui était particulièrement étonnant. Gilen ne se sentait pas prêt à un face à face avec son meilleur ami, rien que parce qu'il lui avait fait du mal, et surtout parce qu'il ne l'avait pas réconforté en temps voulu. Quant à Francis, il se forçait à rester digne, à se dire qu'il n'y avait aucune gêne à avoir puisque ce n'était pas Gilbert. C'était un inconnu total.

Surtout que les nombreuses cicatrices qui parcourraient son visage, sur les yeux et le nez, l'aidait à distancier cet homme de son ami à lui. Le plus dur du travail allait être pour Gilen, qui n'avait pas conscience que Lilian ne faisait plus parti de ce monde.

Enfin, Karl comprit que si son aîné s'était arrêté, ce n'était pas pour chercher ses mots, mais bien parce que l'intégralité de son attention avait été happé par un élément extérieur. L'Allemand se retourna donc pour constater que France était arrivé derrière lui, un air indéchiffrable plaqué au visage. Tout de suite, Allemagne sembla traversé par une immense gêne qui lui fit un peu baisser les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Frankreich_ ?

_ Parler à Prusse, seul à seul ».

Preuve qu'ils étaient bien frères, les deux Germaniques eurent le réflexe de se regarder dans les yeux, comme pour se consulter, mais lorsqu'ils en prirent conscience, ils détournèrent le regard, de tel manière que Francis comprit que ce geste devait avoir une importance capitale dans leur passé. Ils avaient dû se consulter souvent et pour tout par le passé, et il n'était pas exclu que pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale aussi. C'était peut-être l'origine de cet embarras.

« Tu peux m'accorder de ton temps, Prusse ? insista le Français avec un air doux. J'ai besoin de toi ».

La formulation, tant par sa tendresse que par son honnêteté, parut émouvoir Gilen en son for intérieur. Mais il sentit davantage que quelque chose n'allait pas avec France. Ce n'était vraiment pas le même, à un point où ça en devenait flippant. Et le Prussien ne pouvait pas accepter que ce soit une mise en scène, un plan du Français pour tous leur planter un coup de couteau dans le dos.

« C'est bon… De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à dire à Karl ».

Le susnommé leva un sourcil et croisa les bras, l'air assez agacé par cette pique. Cependant, il ne s'en formalisa pas et tourna les talons, une aura dangereuse virevoltant autour de lui.

Laissés pour seuls, les deux amis le regardèrent s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur vue. A ce moment-là, Francis remarqua que de nombreuses conversations s'étaient arrêtées et que certaines Nations les regardaient du coin de l'œil, intrigué de ce rapprochement insoupçonné.

« Allons discuter ailleurs, proposa Francis. Les oreilles trainent par ici.

_ Les salons du premier étage doivent être libres. Mais si tu préfères, on peut utiliser ma chambre, c'est mieux insonorisé.

_ Sauf si on crie contre la porte…, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Francis avec autodérision. Désolé, haha… Je préfèrerais la chambre, oui. Mais allons chercher Espagne avant de commencer à discuter.

_ Espagne ? Qu'est-ce qu'Andres a à voir là-dedans ?

_ Vous êtes les deux personnes dont j'ai le plus besoin aujourd'hui. On est bien supposé avoir passé des siècles ensembles, non ?

_ Euh… oui…

_ Et on a quoi comme relation ?

_ Bah… on est… amis…

_ Eh bah voilà ! C'est ça qu'il me faut, là maintenant ».

Gilen préféra se taire, assez étonné que celui qu'il croyait être Lilian parle aussi facilement d'amitié alors qu'il avait plutôt été discret sur le sujet pendant des années. En fait, Lilian n'avait jamais employé le mot « ami » devant eux, même s'il était évident que passer du temps avec Gilen et Andres lui faisait plaisir. Même si un certain Oliver Kirkland les avait souvent maintenus à l'écart pour garder le Français pour lui seul.

En chemin, Francis fit un petit détour par les salons du premier étage et ouvrit absolument toutes les portes pour chercher son frère latin. Il y vit des choses plus ou moins immondes jusqu'à finalement trouver Espagne se faisant agresser sexuellement par un Italien très frustré.

« Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de toi, Espagne ».

Heureux de survivre à cet assaut imprévu, le troisième membre du Sadistic Trio fit basculer Romano pour le faire tomber à terre, s'attirant un cri de protestation, et quitta la pièce comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il attrapa Prusse et France de ses deux mains et se mit à courir en les maintenant fermement.

« Attend, pourquoi on court ?! s'exclama Francis.

_ C'est ça ou la mort ! Flavio va remuer ciel et terre pour me retrouver ! Mieux vaut prendre de l'avance tant qu'il est sonné !

_ Du coup, on ne va plus dans ma chambre, conclut Prusse qui peinait à courir sans s'embrouiller les jambes l'une dans l'autre.

_ En effet, oubliez cette idée ! s'exclama l'Espagnol nerveux. Il faut trouver un endroit où la classe naturelle italienne ne pourrait pas lui permettre d'aller.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ili raconte ? demanda Francie en s'adressant à Gilen.

_ Allons, tu sais bien que Flavio ne vit que dans le luxe et l'élégance. Jamais tu ne le verras toucher un détritus ou un truc « malpropre ».

_ Une vraie petite nature, rajouta Espagne. Dès qu'il fait tomber un truc par terre, ce putain de morveux m'oblige à le ramasser ! Il mériterait que je lui en colle une comme quand il était môme ! Une bonne déculottée et on n'en parle plus !

_ Sans vouloir m'immiscer dans ta vie, je crois que ça lui ferait plus plaisir qu'autre chose, marmonna le Prussien d'un air absent.

_ Bon, alors on va où ? C'est bien beau de courir mais il nous faut aussi une destination ! reprit Francis.

_ Dans le débarras du deuxième étage ! proposa Espagne. C'est bien dégueulasse comme il faut et il est assez grand ! »

La décision fut prise et les trois jeunes hommes parvinrent à destination au bout de dix minutes de course incessante dans les escaliers – et après avoir bousculé une bonne demi-douzaine d'innocents.

Le souffle mort, ils glissèrent sur le sol carrelé du débarras, le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Francis repensait aux bêtises dans ce goût-là qu'il avait déjà faite avec ses vrais amis. Combien de fois avaient-ils été coursés par le reste du monde après avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de balancer une tarte tatin à la tête d'un Autrichien coincé du cul ? L'idée venait bien sûr de Gilbert. Par contre, dans cet autre univers, le Prussien semblait plus effacé que son double en ce qui concernait les plans douteux. Il avait plutôt l'air d'être du genre à suivre les plans à la lettre pour s'amuser sans jamais vraiment proposer quoique ce soit. Enfin, c'était peut-être juste une impression.

« Bon, Lilian… Peut-on savoir maintenant pourquoi tu as commandé cette manœuvre qui nous retombera dessus tôt ou tard ?

_ Romano est si effrayant que ça quand on lui vole son Espagne ?

_ C'est pas pire que quand on t'arrache à Oliver, même si on prend cher après, mais faut avouer que le petit Italien a la rancune tenace. Mais c'est pas grave, je le connais bien. Deux ou trois caresses suffiront à effacer cette injure faite à sa personne.

_ Bon à savoir.

_ Allez, accouche ! Tu veux parler de quoi ? insista Gilen qui devenait trop nerveux pour se contrôler.

_ De moi. De nous. D'Angleterre. De tout. Mais ça va être compliqué pour vous de suivre si je ne vous mets pas un peu au courant de quelque chose avant… Et ça risque de vous surprendre…

_ Oh tu sais… on a tout vu, déjà…, marmonna Andres.

_ Oui mais là c'est… magique.

_ Oh non ! Me dis pas qu'Angleterre a encore foutu sa merde avec ses potions de mes deux !

_ Calme-toi, conseilla Prusse.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est son œuvre mais, en tout cas, je suis maudit par quelque chose.

_ Dingue ! C'est pour ça que tu te comportes aussi bizarrement ! Me demandais pourquoi t'étais devenu aussi gentil ! On croyait que c'était tes conneries avec Karl qui en étaient la cause !

_ A ce sujet… ! commença Prusse.

_ On en parlera après, promis ! coupa Francis. Mais chaque chose en son temps ! Si vous voulez sauver Lilian Bonnefoy, il va falloir vous montrer coopératif.

_ Il commence à parler de lui à la troisième personne. Tu penses que c'est grave ? demanda Prusse à son ami Espagnol.

_ Non, en fait, c'est parce que je ne suis pas Lilian, interrompis encore le Français.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Mais je suis bien France !

_ Quoi ?!

_ En fait, on a changé de monde, lui et moi, et on a pris la place de l'autre.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Du coup, je suis bloqué ici pendant que lui est bloqué chez moi, et j'aimerais beaucoup remédier à cette terrible situation…

_ Quoi ?!

_ Je crois qu'Andres a raillé son disque…, constata le Français ».

Plus discret, Gilen avait juste écarquillé les yeux et ouvert la bouche. Des deux, c'était le plus calme, Espagne ayant plutôt l'air d'être une bombe à retardement sur pied. Espérons qu'il ne se laisse pas aller à des pulsions quelconques. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait juste digérer l'information.

Francis leur expliqua vaguement ce qui était arrivé avec ses maigres connaissances de la situation. Il leur parla surtout de sa théorie comme quoi ce qu'il avait fait avec Karl avait probablement déclenché la colère de quelqu'un qui avait alors lancé le maléfice. Les deux autres restèrent silencieux, l'écoutant en se tenant l'arête du nez, attentifs. Ils avaient beaucoup plus de mal à l'accepter que Francis, qui devait vraiment être sous l'emprise d'un sort puissant pour le vivre aussi bien.

« Bon…, conclut Espagne après un temps. Donc tu cherches le responsable de cette merde, c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui. Mais comme je ne connais personne ici, j'ai du mal à comprendre les autres. Par exemple, pourquoi Canada me déteste-t-il ?

_ Longue histoire…, avoua Prusse.

_ Que j'aimerais entendre.

_ On va tout te dire, mais mieux vaut ne pas trop nous disperser. Laisse-nous le temps de réaliser que notre meilleur ami vient de se faire embarquer dans une sale histoire sans qu'on ait rien vu.

_ Bon, j'en conclus au moins que le sort n'a pas été jeté par l'un de vous deux.

_ Tu rigoles ? C'est pas demain la veille qu'on touchera à ces saloperies de potions magiques de mes couilles ! Nous sommes des puristes ! Depuis qu'on a subi les sortilèges vengeurs d'Angleterre, on fuit ces choses comme la peste ! Lilian, encore, on l'a déjà vu faire des choses bizarres mais sans plus…

_ Si je puis me permettre, commença Francis en s'adossant au mur, quelle est ma relation avec Angleterre ? J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, parce que ça me permettrait peut-être de comprendre celui de mon monde. Et surtout, il est mon premier suspect dans cette affaire.

_ Un conseil, regarde tes mails, annonça Espagne d'un air dur. La réponse va te sauter aux yeux. Pendant ce temps, laisse-nous discuter, Gilen et moi. On a besoin de savoir où les choses ont dérapées et… on voudrait juste en parler ensembles.

_ Bien sûr, concéda le Français. Je comprends tout à fait ».

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Francis resta accouder à son mur, le téléphone de Lilian en mains, pendant que les deux autres hommes s'étaient écartés vers le fond du débarras, parlant à voix basse.

 _Merde…_ , se dit Francis. _Et si on n'a pas le même code PIN ?_

Dans son monde, Francis avait mis la date de naissance de Matthieu comme mot de passe, en bon papa qu'il était, mais si le Lilian avait une relation tendue avec sa progéniture, il y avait peu de chance qu'il ait fait de même. Allait-on enfin assister à une divergence entre les deux mondes ?

Dans le doute, Francis tenta le coup.

0107\. Le premier juillet. Le jour où sa vie avait pris un sens, lorsqu'on avait placé au creux de son bras, ce petit être fragile aux yeux et poings clos, son ange, son fils, son sang, sa chair, son Matthieu, sa joie de vivre. Et qu'il lui manquait en ce moment !

Le téléphone se déverrouilla.

 _Non… Mais c'est à n'y rien comprendre… Je pensais qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas ?_

De plus en plus intrigué, Francis commença à parcourir les mails, à la recherche d'indications. En effet, il y avait d'innombrables mails d'un certain Oliver Kirkland, et ce fut très étonnant de constater qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait été effacé. Plus ça allait et moins Francis parvenait à cerner le caractère de son double. Il était complètement paradoxal. Déclamer ne pas « aimer » quelqu'un mais conserver chacun de ses messages, n'était-ce pas de la mauvaise foi pure et dure ? Pareil pour le petit Canadien dont la date de naissance était le code de sécurité de son téléphone.

Francis remonta la chronologie des mails et en ouvrit un au hasard, nommé « hurlement ». Drôle de titre.

« _My dear Lilian,_

 _Je me fiche que tu ne répondes pas à mes messages, mais lis-les au moins ! Je me meurs, tout seul chez moi, alors que pendant ce temps, tu vis ta vie tranquillement ! C'est injuste ! Tu ne te mets jamais à ma place ! Moi, je t'aime ! Je t'aime vraiment ! Karl ne t'aime pas ! C'est moi qui devrais porter cette alliance ! Tu me rends fou ! Et si tu crois que je vais abandonner parce que tu m'ignores, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au tréfonds de ta vésicule biliaire ! Ca fait des siècles que tu me fuis, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça fonctionnera ! Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, et plus loin s'il le faut ! Personne ne peut se débarrasser de l'Angleterre, et encore moins toi ! Nos âmes et notre Histoire sont étroitement liées ! Nous avons trop vécus ensembles pour ça, nous sommes inséparables, ne t'en déplaise ! Alors, oui, my love, tu m'auras sur le dos à tout jamais !_

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Oliver_ »

C'était bien assez parlant. Si avec ça, il n'était pas évident qu'Angleterre était fou amoureux de France… Et surtout, il l'assumait complètement par rapport à un autre Anglais de mauvaise foi. Et si Lilian ne lui répondait pas, ça signifiait que c'était lui qui stérilisait leur relation.

En une seconde, Francis éprouva un respect infini pour Oliver et son courage. Courir avec autant de fougue derrière quelqu'un qui feignait de ne jamais vous regarder était un splendide acte de d'amour et de témérité. Il méritait de voir ses vœux se réaliser, au moins pour récompenser tous les efforts qu'il avait produits pendant des siècles. Entre Francis et Arthur, ça avait été différent. Chacun avait courtisé l'autre à différents moments, l'avait laissé languir puis avait tenté de faire comme si ces sentiments n'existaient pas. Or, dans ce monde-ci, Angleterre semblait être l'unique courtisan. Lilian avait dû se satisfaire d'être adulé sans jamais vraiment lui rendre cet amour.

Lilian était un enfoiré d'imbécile. Francis espérait que cette terrible expérience qu'ils vivaient tous deux lui serve de leçon pour comprendre ce qui était vraiment important pour lui. L'orgueil, c'était normal d'en avoir, mais il fallait aussi apprendre à vivre par les autres, surtout quand on avait la chance de connaitre des gens aussi dévoués qu'Oliver.

Un mouvement lourd lui fit comprendre que les deux autres étaient revenus devant lui.

« Oliver aime vraiment beaucoup Lilian, résuma-t-il d'une petite voix.

_ Comme tu dis. Du plus loin qu'on se souvienne, il a toujours été collé à toi comme une ombre à son corps, à te regarder avec convoitise au point où tout le monde a flippé pour ta vie, sauf toi qui le laissait faire on-ne-sait-pourquoi. Enfin, je dis « toi » mais non…

_ C'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas que vous me parliez comme si j'étais lui. Dites-moi juste… comment Lilian se comporte avec Oliver exactement ?

_ Il l'ignore la plupart du temps mais, en même temps, il ne le repousse pas, constata Prusse. En fait, c'est assez bizarre de définir les réactions de Lilian vis-à-vis d'Angleterre. Ils ont passés tellement de temps ensembles que ça devient difficile de les imaginer l'un sans l'autre. A part nous et Oliver, notre Lilian ne supporte pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Il refuse sa part humaine, c'est pour ça qu'il est nul sur les questions relationnelles, à l'opposé d'Oliver qui s'humanise constamment et en est fier.

_ J'ai l'impression que Lilian s'est « habitué » à la présence d'Oliver et que, du coup, il vit avec, tire son coup de temps à autre et reprend sa vie peinard ».

Francis n'était pas convaincu par ce que venait de lui annoncer Espagne. On ne gardait pas en mémoire les mails envoyés par notre coup occasionnel. Lilian éprouvait certainement quelque chose envers Oliver. En fait, Lilian était comme Arthur, toujours à nier les évidences ou à ne pas les comprendre. Et ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'à agir comme ça avec des personnes revendiquant leur amour pour eux, ils les blessaient ouvertement. Combien de temps Francis avait-il mis pour obtenir un écho favorable chez Arthur ? C'était pour ça qu'il avait été hors de lui lorsque leur couple avait volé en éclat sous Napoléon. Tous ces efforts pour rien… Tout cet amour gâché.

Francis se sentit extrêmement proche d'Oliver en ce sens. Ils avaient dû connaitre les mêmes déceptions amoureuses. C'est pour cela qu'il avait envie d'aller lui parler, d'apprendre à le connaitre un peu plus. Il voulait faire connaissance avec le double de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, peu importe ce que ça risquait de provoquer chez lui.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Lilian était choqué. Il n'avait jamais vu une réunion internationale partir autant en vrille en aussi peu de temps. Là encore, la fin approchait, mais merde ! Il venait de passer des heures entières assis sur une chaise à écouter des débats stupides sans queue ni tête ! Et lorsqu'une conversation un tant soit peu sérieuse s'installait, les disputes s'embraillaient jusqu'à ce qu'Allemagne hurle un bon coup, directement suivi par un hors-sujet proclamé par le « génie » Américain, qui avait au moins le mérite de ne pas faire la gueule, même si sa bonne humeur avait quelque chose de naïf.

Dans son monde, c'était juste des menaces de morts et des débats lancés à qui sera le plus égoïste, où les intérêts de chacun trônait avant le maintien d'une quelconque paix. C'était bizarre de vivre quelque chose d'aussi nouveau, d'aussi… léger. Voilà le mot : léger. Le sérieux n'était maitre de rien, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour raconter une anecdote inintéressante (coucou, Espagne) qui s'éloignait drastiquement du sujet. Mais comment un tel monde pouvait bien fonctionner ?

« Je suis sûr que c'est une bonne stratégie ! s'exclama Alfred. Laissez-moi sauver le monde et épaulez-moi au cas où ! Nous avons besoin d'un héros, un vrai !

_ Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? provoqua Russie.

_ Bah à moi, bien sûr ! répliqua l'Américain.

_ Oh… Excuse-moi, j'ai cru un instant tu étais sérieux. Que je suis puéril.

_ Mais je suis sérieux !

_ Eh bah on est pas dans la merde...

_ Fermez-la un peu, marmonna Angleterre. La réunion est presque finie. Vous pouvez au moins tenir jusque-là !

_ Et c'est toi qui dit ça après ta crise de nerf contre France ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

_ Silence ! »

Touché.

En toute honnêteté, Lilian s'amusait beaucoup dans son état d'observateur. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'analyser des gens en les comparant à leurs doubles serait aussi enrichissant. Il avait parfois l'impression de mieux comprendre les réactions de son monde, rien qu'en les opposant à celles de celui-ci. Quelque chose de très profond unissait ces univers, Lilian pouvait le sentir jusqu'au fond de sa chair. Si seulement il pouvait créer un lien avec l'autre France, il pourrait peut-être s'arranger pour ré-inverser les rôles. Si seulement il en savait plus sur cette magie démoniaque, coupable de son infortune.

Qui était l'enfoiré de fils de pute qui avait provoqué ça ?

« Bon écoutez, il est déjà 18h30 et on est tous d'accord pour dire que ça aura vraiment été une pure journée de merde. Ce matin Angleterre a agressé France, cette après-midi vous êtes tous redevenus con, alors autant s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, s'énerva Suisse. Moi, j'resterais pas une minute de plus avec des assistés mentaux incapables de comprendre qu'ils se fuient tous avec hypocrisie. Au revoir ».

Suisse et le tact, une histoire d'amour.

Son modèle fut imité avec bouderie et tristesse. Les Nations continuaient de fuir les regards des autres, pour se protéger d'on-ne-sait-quoi, d'un passé honteux peut-être, ou d'un avenir incertain. Les têtes baissées bafouillèrent des « salut », « au revoir », « au plaisir » ou « à demain » sans grande conviction. Repos, repas, dodo. Voilà ce qui allait constituer leur soirée à tous. Et personne n'allait reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.

A trop passer du temps avec les autres, on pourrait croire à des jeux d'alliances, à des tentatives de guerre. En tout cas, c'était ce que leurs agissements semblaient dire, et depuis que Lilian avait compris ça, tout lui semblait plus clair. Tout sauf une Troisième Guerre mondiale, disaient leurs corps. Plus de morts, plus de combats, plus de haine. Mais cette fougue du champ de bataille s'était faite remplacée par une peur violente de l'Autre, des relations, des amitiés.

Ils se levèrent et marchèrent sans vigueur, la mort dans l'âme. France resta assis encore quelques temps, peu désireux de se mêler à cette bruinasse d'individus apeurés. Non, il ne voulait plus fuir.

Une silhouette qu'il n'avait pas vu venir prit place à ses côtés, timidement.

« Papa… »

 _Merde_.

Canada.

Canada, persuadé que Lilian était son père. Et s'il l'avait, le plus naturellement du monde, appelé par ce surnom affectif, c'était que leur relation devait très, très, très bien aller. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas dans son monde. Alors, question simple, que devait-il faire ? Comment ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons (plus qu'actuellement, en vrai) ?

« Ehm… Oui ?

_ … Je… Je… »

 _Double merde_.

Ce petit-là n'avait pas du tout la même manière d'être que Matt. Il était infiniment plus doux, plus fragile, plus mignon, plus affectueux. Rien à voir avec l'autre brute à la batte de hockey.

Réajustant ses lunettes en fixant son ours blanc, Matthieu prit le temps de chercher ses mots, comme il le faisait si souvent.

« On… on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, je trouve. Depuis la Seconde Guerre mondiale, je veux dire… Enfin, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire et… et finalement, je n'ai jamais pu te dire tout ce que je pensais de la situation. »

 _Triple merde_.

L'autre France aurait su gérer cette situation, sûrement parce qu'il devait avoir la fibre paternelle, mais Lilian n'avait aucune foutue idée, et du caractère de son double, et de la façon dont s'était déroulé sa relation avec sa progéniture. Encore moins de ce qui s'était passé de leur côté en ce qui concernait la Seconde Guerre mondiale ? Ce Canada-là avait-il également participé au sauvetage de France ? L'avait-il vu dans un état si… effroyable ? Mais avec son caractère, il avait dû être traumatisé à vie !

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'en parler maintenant…, essaya le Français qui s'embarrassait de ne pas être la bonne personne pour le petit ».

Il se fit interrompre par une paire de bras l'enlaçant par surprise. Aussitôt, il se glaça d'effroi, complètement immobile, ses pulsions meurtrières revenues au galop. Mais il endigua sa crise, expirant tout l'air de ses poumons d'un seul coup. Il ne devait pas mal réagir. Surtout pas. Ce ne serait pas subtil pour sa pseudo-couverture et il n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal au double de son… Bref. C'était la moindre des choses que de le laisser tranquille.

« Je suis désolé, papa, si désolé ! Je ne t'ai pas été d'un grand secours et je m'en rends bien compte avec le recul ! C'est toi qui as raison, on a tous peur ! La guerre nous a marqué au fer rouge jusqu'aux tréfonds de nos entrailles ! Mais ce n'est pas une solution ! Pendant ton mariage, on est tous restés là, les bras ballants comme des attardés, à vous regarder vous sacrifiez comme des martyrs, Allemagne et toi. C'était bête ! Si les gouvernements ont aussi mariés vos êtres en plus de vos fonctions, c'était bel et bien par crainte ! On aurait dû empêcher ça ! »

 _Merde_.

C'était vachement émouvant, même pour lui. Lilian n'avait jamais porté contre sa poitrine une petite chose aussi fragile, presque en larmes, lui demandant pardon comme s'il portait le poids de toutes les responsabilités du monde sur ses épaules. Cet enfant était particulièrement touchant et il s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour son père. On aurait presque dit Oliver…

Oh, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui... C'était une vraie malédiction : plus le temps passait et plus il le désirait.

C'était bien lui, ça. Toujours à désirer ce qu'il n'avait pas.

« Je ne pourrais pas rattraper ce que j'ai manqué…, continua le Canadien en l'enlaçant de plus bel. Mais maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus tomber ».

 _Quoi ? Mais… qu'est-ce que…_

« Tu as toujours été mon papa préféré ! Je te dois tellement, pour tout l'amour que tu m'as donné, que je ferais tout pour encore être digne de toi et de l'éducation que tu m'as donné ».

 _Cet amour liant un père et son fils…_

« Je veux que tu sois fier de moi à nouveau… »

 _Qu'est-ce… ? Comment peut-on aimer comme ça… ? Son père… ?_

« Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour t'aider à sortir de cette situation, demande-moi. Je ferais tout, du moment que ça te permet de sourire à nouveau. Tu as protégé mon bonheur comme tu as pu, laisses-moi te rendre la pareille ».

Lilian détacha brusquement Canada de ses bras, une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Comment pouvait-on aimer à ce point ? Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'avait fait l'autre France pour obtenir autant d'affection, alors que lui… lui… Mais Lilian avait tout fait pour faire de cette misérable colonie un être fort et indépendant. Il l'avait détaché de toute affection, de tout sentiment pour que jamais il ne soit perturbé par ces horreurs d'émotions, celles qui gâchaient le jugement, qui empêchait de tourner rond. Lilian connaissait l'importance de l'éducation qu'il avait donné à Matt, car elle l'avait rendu fort. Même si le gamin était devenu un sale gosse, un putain d'emmerdeur de l'extrême, toujours à lui courir après pour le défier, lui montrer combien il était devenu fort, il était incontestablement devenu une grande puissance.

Mais pour le même résultat, l'autre France avait fait preuve d'un amour infini ? Amour qui lui était rendu ?

Non.

C'était trop injuste !

Lilian avait renoncé à tout pour sa survie, sentiments, liens, fierté. Malgré quelques erreurs de parcours comme la prépondérance alarmante d'Oliver dans sa vie et son souci trop violent – bien que dissimulé – pour le sort de son Canada, il était globalement resté fidèle à sa philosophie de vie. A quoi ses actes avaient-ils servis, au final ? Avait-il brisé son fils en vain ?

 _Merde… Matt…_

Il s'en foutait pourtant ! Il n'était pas fait pour être père et l'avait bien fait comprendre à tout son entourage, au point où les mots « Lilian » et « papa » ne pouvaient survivre dans la même construction grammaticale. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché ce stupide gamin de s'attacher à lui dans ses premières années. Oui, avant de le haïr, Matt l'avait aimé, tout naturellement car à cette époque il avait été très sensible au mode de vie des humains. Le petit avait voulu un père, un modèle, une référence.

Lilian lui avait appris à se battre, lui avait fait beaucoup de mal au nom de son progrès personnel, mais le petit était toujours rentré de ses entrainements avec un sourire aux lèvres, combattant effréné dans l'âme. Ce n'était pas avec cette tactique que France avait pu espérer le détacher de lui.

Alors il l'avait cédé à l'Angleterre à la fin d'une des dernières guerres de Louis XIV, en guise de dédommagement, puisque le Canada n'était pas sa colonie la plus rentable – l'éloignement géographique n'aidant pas.

Il avait trahi Matt.

Son fils ne le lui avait jamais pardonné.

Puis était venue la Guerre d'Indépendance américaine, où le père et le fils s'étaient opposés. Et Lilian avait pris un malin plaisir à ignorer le petit pour se concentrer sur Oliver. Matt devait s'être senti humilié d'être refourgué à la seconde place dans les préoccupations de son géniteur.

Evidemment que Matt le haïssait de toute son âme. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Lilian était effrayé par cet amour pur et presque naïf. L'affection charnelle d'Oliver, il s'y était fait même s'il ne la comprenait pas, mais l'affection familiale était une notion totalement inconnue pour lui. Une sensation désagréable de honte et de regrets l'envahit soudainement, le mettant face à une nouvelle vision de lui-même. Qu'il soit une ordure finie n'était pas un secret pour lui, et il le vivait très bien d'ailleurs, mais là… c'était la première fois qu'il avait autant envie de se flinguer.

Tout ça à cause de cet autre France. Cet enfoiré qui avait réussi là où lui avait échoué.

L'atmosphère l'étouffait, il devait quitter cette pièce le plus vite possible. L'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans le regard violacé de Canada le tuait à petit feu, c'était intolérable. Alors il quitta la pièce d'un pas hâtif, enclavant sa tête entre ses deux mains rigides, dont les doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux défaits. Il sentait ses pupilles osciller dans tous les sens sous les coups de l'énervement. Il était en train de se détester.

 _Putain !_

Cet expérience d'inversement des univers le rendait fou.

Mais qui était ce Francis aux mots d'or ? Celui qui s'était fait aimé par ses enfants ? Qui était-il, au juste ? A quoi passait-il ses journées ? Qu'avait-il fait ces cent dernières années ?

Sa course l'amena aux tréfonds d'un couloir quelconque, essoufflé et toujours autant bouleversé. Ses nerfs étaient malmenés par cette incessante remise en question de ses actes. Rester dans ce monde allait finir par être dangereux pour lui.

Un peu de calme lui ferait du bien.

Bien entendu, c'est toujours lorsqu'on réclame de la quiétude que les vraies choses se passent. C'est ainsi qu'un bruit de course retentit dans le couloir, comme si un immense troupeau de créatures galopait vers lui à toute allure. En réalité, il ne s'agissait que d'Espagne, les bras en l'air, criant en souriant comme un possédé.

« Trouvé ! hurla-t-il dans sa direction ».

Lilian n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il était déjà happé par l'hispanique. Ce fut donc avec une violente inquiétude qu'il se retrouva à courir à côté de ce fou (fou qui lui tenait la main pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper, bien sûr).

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche, Espagne ?!

_ Mission survie de la fraternité : lancée !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tais-toi et cours !

_ Mais vers où ?!

_ Vers Gil ! »

Gil ?

Gilen ?

Non, dans ce monde-ci, il ne portait inévitablement pas le même nom.

 _Attend… ? Trouver Gil ? Mais pourquoi ?!_

Le joyeux fou continua de hurler en le tirant d'un couloir à l'autre, apparemment heureux d'être fixé par tous comme le dernier des crétins de cette terre. Par contre, Lilian ne partageait pas sa joie à être tiré vers une destination inconnue, et surtout pour voir quelqu'un avec qui il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une conversation de sitôt. Après, il devait bien avouer que discuter avec les doubles de ses plus proches camarades serait un bon choix pour lui. Juste au moment où il se demandait qui était ce Francis.

Antonio déboula dans le salon en tapant la porte avec son épaule, surprenant absolument tous les innocents qui voulaient juste discuter autour d'un petit verre avant d'aller diner. En un éclair, un Gilbert choqué fut attrapé avec la main libre de l'hispanique, et enfin, le Bad Touch Trio disparut dans les couloirs de l'hôtel.

« _Bastardo !_ Qu'est-ce que tu branles ! Reviens ici ! »

Romano fut ignoré sauvagement, ce qui fera certainement une bonne vengeance pour plus tard. En attendant, la priorité de l'Espagnol semblait plutôt donnée à ses deux amis essoufflés.

« Purée ! Mais… mais tu t'es piqué à quoi pour courir aussi vite et aussi longtemps ! brailla Prusse entre deux halètements.

_ L'adrénaline !

_ Menteur ! Vous les Espagnols êtes tous shootés à l'héroïne ! Je le savais ! »

Lilian préféra rester silencieux, tant par habitude que parce qu'il n'avait vraiment rien de constructif à dire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Antonio se sentait obligé de courir alors qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas poursuivis.

Par habitude, peut-être ?

Ou pour maintenir l'effet de surprise, afin de justement empêcher quiconque de les suivre.

En un mot : Espagne était-il con ou malin ?

Au détour d'un couloir, les deux kidnappés se sentirent soudainement être poussés dans un renfoncement qu'ils identifièrent bien tard comme étant la buanderie.

« Tonio, merde ! se plaignit Gilbert en massant son épaule. Un peu de douceur ! Et pourquoi tu nous as amené ici ?!

_ On doit discuter, tous les trois. Comme au bon vieux temps ».

A ces mots, prononcés avec une certaine gravité, Prusse blêmit quelque peu, comme si cette dernière expression ranimait des pensées douloureuses dans son esprit. Lui aussi devait être nostalgique du passé.

Antonio lança un regard critique à Lilian puis s'agenouilla face à lui, le fixant intensément. C'en devint vite gênant.

« Tu veux quoi ? répliqua Lilian.

_ Ton identité.

_ Je suis France, crétin.

_ Bien sûr que c'est France, reprit Gilbert. Ça se voit ! C'est quoi ton délire, Tonio ?

_ Ce mec se fout de nous.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Si ce n'était pas lui, il n'aurait pas cette aura de Nation qui se dégage de lui.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas France.

_ Là, je ne te suis plus, soupira Prusse.

_ Ce type est la France, mais ce n'est pas mon frère.

_ Bah c'est pas logique…, conclut Gilbert. France est forcément ton frère.

_ Non. Lui, c'est un inconnu total. Depuis le temps qu'on se côtoie, je sais tout de même reconnaitre mon aîné. Regarde-le bien, Gil ! C'est pas Francis ! Il… Il est pas comme lui ! Et il ne s'en est même pas caché lors de la réunion d'aujourd'hui !

_ Il est certes bizarre, mais c'est peut-être à mettre en lien avec… hier soir. Je crois surtout que Francis a pété un câble et a changé. Pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heure.

_ Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là…, s'agaça Lilian.

_ Alors crache le morceau ! reprit Espagne avec fougue. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon frère ?!

_ C'est une longue histoire…

_ Nan ! Donc il avoue ne pas être le vrai ! s'exclama Prusse en se reculant vers le fond de la buanderie. Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Un jumeau maléfique ?! Il est où, Franny ?!

_ Ta gueule ! coupa le Français dont la migraine commençait à revenir. C'est une malédiction qui en est la cause. J'ai rien demandé, moi ».

Le terme de « malédiction » fit frissonner les deux amis. Apparemment, la magie Kirkland était un fléau dans tous les univers.

« Ecoutez… Votre France est un monde parallèle, à ma place, et il en est de même pour moi. On a été échangé pendant la nuit. C'est tout.

_ « C'est tout » ?! Comment ça, « c'est tout » ?! Mais c'est hyper grave ! Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Franny a encore été victime d'un maléfice à la Kirkland ! Quelle horreur !

_ Je savais qu'on aurait dû voler la baguette d'Arthur quand on en avait eu l'occasion…, toqua Espagne.

_ Mais c'est Francis qui voulait pas !

_ Et ça s'est retourné contre lui !

_ Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là… »

Les deux amis étaient en plein débat sur le pourquoi du comment, et il fallut beaucoup de patience à Lilian pour qu'il parvienne à leur expliquer qu'il n'avait pas de piste concrète et qu'il valait mieux ne pas accuser n'importe qui à tort et à travers. Cependant, les deux autres avaient l'air d'être de vrais casse-cou, prêts à faire l'impossible pour leurs idées. Et là, leur idée, c'était de sauver leur ami.

Leur amitié trop exacerbée était encore quelque chose d'étrange pour Lilian. Lui et ses camarades étaient moins démonstratifs que ça, même s'ils aimaient passer du temps ensembles. Décidemment, ce monde-ci avait un côté bisounours très ridicule, du point de vue de l'étranger.

Mais malgré le fait que tout le monde s'aimait, tout le monde se craignait.

La guerre était définitivement dévastatrice…

« Tain' mais ça explique pourquoi il était bizarre, ce matin ! reprit Gil. Je croyais qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, mais en fait, c'était juste pas le bon France ! C'est dingue, cette histoire !

_ Ça explique qu'il ait parlé trop mal à Angleterre… »

Le nom d'« Angleterre » interrogea les sentiments de Lilian qui ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur altercation de la matinée.

« Dites, vous deux… Le petit Arthur, là… Il exècre vraiment mon double ? »

Antonio et Gilbert firent silence, tous deux adossés au mur derrière eux, cherchant leurs mots pour expliquer à cet inconnu la relation si conflictuelle et fusionnelle qui unissait ces deux rivaux de toujours.

« Bah… C'est compliqué, résuma Prusse. Francis et Arthur passent leur temps à se battre et à hurler à qui veut l'entendre qu'ils se détestent mais… à trop se côtoyer au fil du temps, ils en sont arrivés à ne plus pouvoir se séparer. Ils ont bien vus qu'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre que l'un par l'autre, alors ils ont parfois laissés tomber les masques de la haine. Et jusqu'à peu, ils semblaient avoir abandonnés leurs rancœurs par amour… C'est l'union franco-allemande qui a mis fin à leur couple.

_ Après, poursuivit Antonio en s'adressant au Français, il faut que tu comprennes qu'Arthur est la mauvaise foi incarnée, et Francis trop romantique et fleur bleue. Du coup, on a une tête de cochon et un idéaliste qui tentent de se courtiser en se faisant la guerre. Tu comprendras pourquoi ça merde à chaque fois.

_ En effet… ça fait pitié.

_ Qu'Angleterre t'aime me semble une évidence, conclut Antonio. Mais je crois aussi que ce n'est pas le cas pour lui. A force de le nier, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne sombre dans de l'auto-persuasion quant à votre histoire. Enfin… son histoire avec Francis, je veux dire.

_ C'est pour ça que tu l'as fortement ébranlé ce matin, reprit Gilbert. Mon incroyable personne n'en revenait pas ! Tu as refusé de te battre avec lui alors que c'est la dernière chose sur laquelle Arthur peut s'appuyer. Je me demande ce qu'il aura conclu de cet échange… Fait gaffe, le nouveau ! Que tu sois victime d'un maléfice est une chose, mais que tu ruines les dernières bribes de lien qui unissent notre France à Angleterre, c'en est une autre. Alors tu serais prié de faire attention à tes actions. Je suis sûr que dans ton monde, Francis ne… »

Voyant le regard sceptique d'Espagne, Prusse choisit d'arrêter sa phrase. En fait, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que ferait Francis dans sa situation. Du coup, ils allaient éviter de fanfaronner sur les prétendues capacités de leur ami à se fondre dans la masse. Francis était du genre à faire parler de lui. Quoique dans son état d'esprit actuel et propulsé dans un monde inconnu, il y avait des chances qu'il fasse profil bas.

« Bon, bref ! reprit Antonio avec humeur. Notre ami a disparu à cause d'un enchantement ! La priorité va donc à la recherche du coupable ! Et une fois qu'on l'aura chopé, on lui soutirera le contre sort !

_ Ouais, bah faites ce que vous voulez, je chercherais de mon côté, conclut Lilian en se redressant ».

Prusse se jeta sur lui pour le maintenir au sol, s'attirant deux-trois coups au visage par un Français enragé, qui – rappelons-le – se faisait trimballer dans tous les sens sans avoir rien demandé.

« Taratata ! chantonna l'hispanique en mouvant son index de droite à gauche. On n'a pas fini de parler. Il va falloir qu'on te branche à l'actualité émotionnelle de notre monde avant que tu ne commettes un nouvel impair. Manquerait plus que tu te foutes le monde entier à dos. D'ailleurs, jouer les loups solitaires ne t'aidera en rien, alors mieux vaut compter sur les deux meilleurs tacticiens du monde. Et pas la peine de mentir, on a bien cerné ton caractère. Ça se voit que t'es un chieur insensible. Alors couche-toi là, papattes en rond, et écoutes-nous.

_ T'inquiète pas ! renchérit Gilbert. Nos plans génialissimes fonctionnent toujours ! ».

Etrangement, cette dernière affirmation sonnait comme un mensonge ou une mise en garde. Mieux valait ne pas se mettre ces deux-là à dos, ils seraient capable de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Lilian avait hâte de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

 **Je pensais que ce serait si foireux d'humaniser Lilian… Je me suis heurté à un sacré mur en embraillant sur cette pente à risque. N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est foiré ou pas (je suis pas sûre de moi, en ce moment, sur les personnages comme Lilian ou les zigotos du BFT… je les trouve un peu effacés…)**

 **Bon, bref ! Prochain chapitre… niahahah ! Retour au passé, certes, mais quel passé ? A quelle période serons-nous ? Quel événement vais-je tenter, en vain, de représenter ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode !**

 **/Pub/**

 **Oui, cette fin fait pitié (u_u)**


	12. Martyr trahi

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Je suis en retard ! Pardon ! Mais à partir de maintenant, je vais devoir mettre en peu plus de temps pour sortir mes chapitres, j'en suis navrée ! Du coup, j'ai même pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews comme je le faisais avant. Mille excuses !**

 **Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos commentaires ! Merci ! Merci !**

 **Pas d'avertissement particulier pour ce chapitre, mis à part que la fin risque d'être… méchante. Surtout la partie 2P, en fait… ^^''**

 **Bref, rien ne m'appartient et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XII :**

« Comment a-t-on fait pour ne rien voir venir ? »

Francis avait l'air déprimé, vouté, les coudes sur les genoux à fixer le sol avec un regard mort. Son corps blessé le faisait souffrir continuellement, sans une seconde de répit, ce qui lui valait des cernes bien marquées et des traits tirés. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se raser.

Accoudé au mur face à lui, Arthur avait les yeux rouges et les bras croisés, n'osant pas exprimer son inquiétude.

« Depuis quand l'Allemagne est-elle devenue aussi conquérante ? »

Angleterre n'avait aucune réponse, il ferma juste les yeux pour se détendre, sachant bien que la situation avait encore dérapée. Il avait été avec Francis presque tout le temps, car étant plus proche de la zone de contact entre les deux pays rivaux, mais lui non plus n'avait pas réussi à anticiper la vague mortuaire qu'était les troupes nazies. Erreurs stratégiques ? Négligences ? Sous-estimations ? Où avaient-ils péchés ?

« Rien n'est joué, Francis. Il ne nous aura pas ».

Un rire nerveux échappa au Français.

Lui savait pourtant qu'il était fait. Allemagne s'était vengé de la Première Guerre mondiale et de son humiliation. Il avait la rage de vaincre, on le sentait dans chacune de ses actions. Francis n'était pas un imbécile, il était tout de même capable de sentir quand il était foutu. Là, ça allait chier pour lui. L'invasion avait commencée, il fallait changer tout le plan.

Plan. Stratégie. Astuce. Piège. Stratagème. Ruse. Tous ces mots terribles qui étaient responsables de tout.

Francis les détestait. A cause d'eux, il avait fait du mal, par égoïsme, par représailles. Et aujourd'hui encore, Allemagne s'en servait pour les mêmes raisons. Pour l'éliminer, tout simplement. Eliminer ce qui l'avait fait souffrir, ce qu'il jugeait être la raclure de l'humanité. Peut-être cela fonctionnerait-il. Peut-être que la France imploserait des suites de ce conflit. L'avenir semblait tellement flou et stérile.

Il allait donc devoir mettre au point son dernier plan. C'était tout ce qui lui restait pour sauver Arthur et ses troupes.

Arthur était sa dernière chance. Il était tout, désormais.

Francis se leva brusquement de sa chaise, surprenant son amant qui sursauta, et l'enlaça avec force et passion. Ce corps qu'il chérissait, tendu contre lui, animé d'incompréhension face à ce sursaut d'affection pour sa personne, dégageait une chaleur tendre, celle qui lui correspondait le mieux. Seul Arthur était capable d'être aussi parfait, aussi adapté à lui. Ils étaient faits pour s'aimer, tout se coordonnait lorsqu'ils se touchaient. Chaque coin de peau accueillait un baiser, une caresse. Ils étaient deux pantins animés par leur affection commune. Cette guerre, ils l'avaient commencés ensembles mais la termineraient séparés.

« F-Francis ! Att-Attend un p-peu ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Arrête ! Pas maint… Pas maintenant ! »

Le bloquant contre le mur, Francis se satisfaisait d'un ultime moment de tendresse, taisant les lèvres tremblantes de son Némésis dans des baisers aussi doux que chauds, les mains posées sur ses hanches pour le garder près de lui, par une caresse qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale en profitant de l'arc que faisait le dos d'Arthur, arc provoqué par un baiser de plus en plus désespéré, et la main perdue du Français alla se perdre dans les fines mèches blondes qu'il caressait avec l'impression de toucher des fils d'or, souples, fins, soyeux, merveilleux.

« Je t'aime ».

Arthur entendit le glas d'une honnête parole résonner dans toute sa tête, outré que cet aveu idyllique sonne en lui comme le testament d'un amour mort et désespéré. Pareil pour les gestes qui flattaient son corps, car l'amour qu'il y sentait cachait quelque chose de terrible. Or, il était impossible pour Arthur de songer à un avenir où il ne côtoyait pas son amant, où il ne subissait l'assaut régulier de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Ils étaient voués à être ensembles, rien ne pourrait jamais briser ces liens qui les unissaient. Même les infidélités passées de Francis n'avaient pas réussis à les éloigner. La politique et les sentiments qui se mêlent forment la pire combinaison possible, mais même alors, Arthur ne s'était pas résolu à le quitter. Francis était tout pour lui. Il l'avait puni, s'était repenti et les dégâts avaient été réparés. Mais là… quelle nouvelle épreuve les attendait ?

Francis stoppa la caresse, semblant prendre une décision à l'intérieur de lui. Il ignora les plaintes et interrogations de son amour et lui attrapa la main pour le tirer à sa suite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Francis ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Réponds-moi !

_ Désolé, Arthur ».

De quoi était-il désolé ? Que se passait-il en cette détestable journée où tout se mélangeait, où toutes les craintes germaient dans le cœur des gens ?

Tiré malgré lui vers une destination inconnue, Arthur capta un garde français adressant un regard entendu vers France, comme si quelque chose qu'il avait prévu était en marche. Mauvais signe, mauvaise idée, mauvais souvenirs. Qu'est-ce qui était prévu ? En quoi avait-ce un lien avec lui ?

« Il va bientôt être l'heure, annonça tout simplement le Français sans créer un lien visuel entre eux deux.

_ L'heure de quoi ? _Shit_ , Francis ! Parle !

_ Pardonne-moi… »

C'était de pire en pire. Le mauvais pressentiment d'Arthur lui donnait envie de vomir. Il avait peur que Francis ne fasse une grosse bêtise, pas une trahison mais une bêtise. Quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux. Merde, ils étaient supposés se consulter pour tout ! Comme un couple ! Ils étaient un couple ! Il ne manquait que l'alliance et ils serraient officiellement un couple !

La main qui le tenait se serra davantage, prouvant que Francis était en proie à de terribles pensées. Son plan lui coûtait une quantité affreuse de courage et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant qu'il était en chemin vers sa réalisation.

Ils arrivèrent dehors au pas de course, dans l'arrière-cour où seuls deux gardes se tenaient là, droits, à côté d'une voiture classique, le genre à se fondre facilement dans le décor.

Une fuite ?

« Francis ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

_ Les troupes anglaises sont en ce moment même en train d'être évacuées vers l'Angleterre ».

Arthur écarquilla les yeux puis tourna doucement la tête vers lui, estomaqué.

« Depuis quand… ?

_ Très peu de temps. Dès que j'ai compris que c'était la dernière chose que je pouvais faire…

_ Non… Francis, non…

_ Désolé. Tu vas retourner en Angleterre et poursuivre la guerre depuis là-bas. Tu connais les plans, tu auras l'appui des quelques soldats français qui pourront partir avec toi et je t'enverrais Paris qui sera toujours liée à sa ville, comme ça tu auras des informations de la Capitale depuis Londres. En attendant, tu…

_ Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as cru, enfin ?! Il est hors de question que je fuis ! Encore moins sans toi.

_ C'est un repli stratégique. Tu n'as pas le choix, mon ange. Les soldats de Ludwig sont déjà très avancés sur mon territoire. J'ai fait appeler cette voiture spécialement pour toi. Dépêche-toi donc de monter que je m'occupe du cas de Pâris.

_ Elle aussi tu vas l'obliger ?!

_ Vous n'êtes pas du genre à m'obéir sans broncher alors j'ai jugé bon de prendre les devants.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?! Je refuse de te laisser ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais ?! »

Francis resta silencieux, connaissant déjà la réponse mais n'osant pas la dire.

« Dis quelque chose ! Tu vas monter un groupe de résistants ? Tu vas t'enfuir jusqu'à ce que la guerre ne se termine ? Tu vas te rendre à l'ennemi ? Tu vas coopérer ? Tu vas faire quoi ?!

_ Peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois en sécurité.

_ Arrête avec cet amour à l'eau de rose ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec ça ! C'est non ! Je resterais là, que ça te plaise ou non ! »

Francis eut un sourire attendri devant ce comportement qui témoignait aussi bien de la rage d'Angleterre que de son amour. Hélas pour lui, tout était déjà prévu. Qu'il le veuille ou pas, Arthur allait être rapatrié dans son pays, et lorsque sa colère sera retombée, il comprendra l'importance de ce geste. Pour l'instant, ce n'était que sa passion qui parlait.

Sur un coup de tête, le Français se précipita contre ses lèvres, agrippant le corps d'Arthur qui commençait déjà à se débattre. Il le souleva d'un geste habile et le porta vers la voiture, obtenant entre temps l'aide de sa garde.

« _No_! Francis, ça suffit ! Lâchez-moi ! Je refuse ! Je refuse en bloc ! Je ne veux pas partir ! Relâche-moi ! Ne fais pas ça, _fucking frog_! Sinon, je te maudirais ! Je te maudirais, Francis ! Arrête !

_ Au revoir, mon ange. Fais bon voyage et bats-toi contre Ludwig aussi vaillamment que tu le faisais lorsque tu te battais contre moi. Je t'aime.

_ No ! No, I don't want to quit you ! Shit ! Francis! You son of… ! »

Sous ses cris, la portière se referma et le vieux tas de ferraille qu'était cette révolution appelée « voiture » démarra.

C'était gagné. Arthur allait pouvoir prendre les choses en main en toute sécurité. La France était devenue un lieu bien trop dangereux pour prendre les décisions. Surtout que Paris allait très certainement servir de vitrine pour la puissance allemande lorsqu'elle occupera la ville.

Pauvre Paris. Elle allait tellement souffrir d'être occupée par l'ennemi… Elle sentirait toute les magouilles, tous les pièges, tous les morts, toutes les peurs, quitte à se laisser consumer, jusqu'à son autodestruction.

Non !

Francis pouvait aussi la protéger ! En échange d'un autre sacrifice de sa part, il pourrait la sauver de la césure mentale ! Elle lui en voudrait, il en souffrirait, mais c'était une solution qui la rendrait infiniment plus efficace aux côtés d'Angleterre.

Quant à lui, France, il ne pouvait plus que compter sur son peuple et sur ses généraux.

D'abord Pologne, maintenant lui.

Ludwig bouffait tout ce qu'il pouvait en Europe. Sa haine était sans limite. Non, ce n'était plus Ludwig. Cet homme n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'on connaissait sous l'étiquette de « Allemagne ». Il ne pouvait pas être aussi monstrueux, ce n'était pas son genre. Francis avait l'impression de se revoir sous Napoléon, mais avec encore moins de scrupule et encore plus de colère pour le reste du monde. Et qu'en pensait Italie ? Reconnaissait-il son cher Ludwig dans ce monstre odieux ? Celui qui était supposé « avoir changé », avait-il compris la leçon ? Non, bien entendu. Il était de retour avec plus de fougue encore.

Il fallait à tout prix mettre un terme à ce cercle de haine.

 _Maintenant, je dois m'occuper de Paris_.

O*0~.o.~0*O

« Arrête de faire les cent pas, Oliver. Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue ».

La bonne blague.

Monsieur Lilian Bonnefoy se payait le luxe de faire une boutade cynique dans sa situation. Quel masochisme. Ou bien, quel fou, plutôt !

Oliver était tellement rigide qu'il s'apparentait plus à un robot qu'à un homme. Comique que l'Angleterre soit plus stressée que la France lors de l'invasion de cette dernière. S'inquiéter pour lui… Quelle délicate attention de sa part. Oliver était trop gentil pour son propre bien. C'était à se demander comment il avait survécu jusque-là.

Ah oui, c'est vrai : c'est un malade mental.

« Lilian ! couina-t-il en tirant vers les aigus. Quelle tragédie ! Oh… _God…_ Pourquoi tant d'horreurs en ce bas-monde ?!

_ Il ne s'est encore rien passé. C'est bon, j'ai déjà vécu des invasions. Je vais juste devoir m'éclipser de la politique le temps d'être libéré de l'occupant. Ça me fera des vacances.

_ Et s'il te faisait du mal ?!

_ Il ne m'aura pas. Je vais me camoufler et me battre dans l'ombre.

_ Il t'attrapera ! Ohhhh ! Lilian ! Mon pauvre amour ! Viens avec moi ! Allons-nous-en !

_ Charmante proposition mais c'est non.

_ Lilian !

_ Je ne veux pas quitter mes terres. C'est chez moi, ici.

_ Ce sera bientôt ta prison !

_ Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je préfère être prisonnier de ma maison que lâchement libre chez un autre.

_ Tu es incohérent !

_ Je suis cohérent avec moi-même.

_ Haaaaaaaaan ! Mais faites-le taire ! »

C'était rare de voir Oliver critiquer son Français favori. Il devait être bien agacé pour en arriver là. Décidemment, les guerres ont d'intéressant qu'elles font voir ce qu'on ne verrait pas en période de paix.

« Tu prends ça trop à la légère ! critiqua Oliver. Allemagne est déterminé à te détruire ! Regarde-le ! Regarde ses soldats ! Des monstres !

_ Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je lui referais la guerre pour me venger.

_ Oh non ! Tu ne déclencheras pas de Troisième Guerre mondiale ! Pense à tes alliés, _honey_! On n'y survivra pas ! Et tu sais bien que sans alliances, tu mourras ! Si tu ne meurs pas demain !

_ Je ne mourrais pas.

_ Si ! Si, parce que tu ne te bats pas ! Lilian, tu ne te bats plus ! Je ne sais pas ce à quoi tu penses mais si tu ne te reprends pas en main sous peu, ce sera la fin !

_ C'est un peu tard. Karl est déjà sur mes terres.

_ Rien n'est gagné !

_ Pour toi, ça va encore, mais je ne te serais bientôt plus utile.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes depuis tout à l'heure ? Je ne te comprends plus, Lilian. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches à faire… »

La naïveté d'Angleterre le perdra. Nier à ce point la réalité, c'était tout de même triste. Pourquoi Angleterre ne voulait-il pas comprendre que la France allait tomber ? Ils avaient beau être deux sur ce front de guerre, ils avaient été pris de court. Allemagne leur avait prouvé sa puissance et son esprit revanchard. Sous les chants patriotiques de ses soldats, les balles sifflaient, les explosions retentissaient et à part la mort, rien ne demeurait. Angleterre était aveugle de cette situation. Habitué à son île perdue en haute-mer, les conflits en terre-ferme lui étaient presque sortis de la tête. Depuis combien de temps s'était-il retranché ainsi dans sa politique isolationniste, à envoyer quelques missionnaires dans les colonies ?

Angleterre et France se faisaient décidemment bien vieux, ces derniers temps. A l'inverse, l'Allemagne était relativement récente. Le petit Karl était resté un enfant des siècles entiers avant d'avoir une soudaine poussée de croissance, lorsque son pays s'était enfin unifié. Dire que Prusse avait passé des centaines d'années à craindre la mort de cet être si fragile pour finalement se faire lui-même bouffer par cette chose… Risible. Gilen devait être fou de rage.

« Très honnêtement…, reprit Lilian en se massant les tempes, il serait plus raisonnable pour toi de t'en aller dès maintenant. Tu me gênes plus qu'autre chose.

_ Pardon ? _Love… Stop joking, please !_

_ Oh mais je ne plaisante pas. Je dois me préparer à mon invasion future, préparer des réseaux de résistance, cacher nos armes et notre poudre et, en restant là, tu ne fais que m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins. Tu dois fuir tant que tu le peux encore.

_ Oh non ! Je ne veux pas m'en aller ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça !

_ Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force, Oliver. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer.

_ Je ne veux pas !

_ Cesse de faire l'enfant.

_ Non !

_ Oliver…

_ Non, j'ai dit ! »

France aurait vraiment dû envahir ce pays quand il en avait eu l'occasion… Il y aurait eu moins de bordel si le gamin avait été un peu plus obéissant.

Un gros soupir passa ses lèvres lorsqu'il se sentit être câliné par Oliver, le même qui le boudait cinq secondes auparavant. Putain de lunatique.

« _Deeear~ !_ Viens avec moi ! Mon pays t'ouvre ses bras, pourquoi refuser ? »

Chose rare, Lilian eut un sourire aux lèvres, un peu mystérieux, voire odieux, alors qu'il plantait ses orbes violacées dans celles de son voisin. Il fut même à l'origine d'un baiser violent, sortit de nulle part, qui fit presque ronronner le Britannique, croyant que sa proposition était finalement acceptée.

Cependant, il sentit soudainement une pression bien placée contre ses cervicales avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

France venait de le mettre K.O.

Le corps devint faiblard et chuta d'un coup sec, mais Lilian fit l'effort de le rattraper. Un bras derrière les épaules, l'autre sous les cuisses, il quitta ses appartements avec son allié dans les bras, pas peu fier d'avoir enfin réussi à lui rabattre le clapet.

Et proprement, en plus.

Toujours se méfier du baiser d'un Français.

Le projet à venir était simple. France allait refourguer son cher Anglais à ses soldats, pour le renvoyer vite fait bien fait dans son pays, là où il pourra peut-être tenté de faire quelque chose de constructif contre l'autre trou-du-cul de patatophile. Avec Oliver dans ses pattes, jamais Lilian ne pourrait procéder à la préparation de son plan. Il allait tout faire pour ne pas faciliter la tâche à l'occupant. Et ça commençait par l'évacuation des têtes pensantes ou tout ce qui était susceptible, de près de ou de loin, de sauver un peu la mise.

D'un léger soupir dissident, Lilian marchait en gardant le jeune endormi à l'œil. Cette saleté d'Anglais avait l'air si inoffensif que c'en était navrant. Comment un psychopathe de niveau supérieur pouvait-il être aussi mignon ? Foutu gamin bipolaire, va ! Lilian avait du mal à accepter que son avenir allait maintenant reposer sur ça. Il devait être tombé bien bas, là. D'habitude, même s'il était acculé, au pied du mur, sans ressources ni rien, il arrivait toujours à renverser les choses avec des méthodes assez hasardeuses qui, sept fois sur dix, reposaient sur de la chance, mais là, Oliver allait vraiment être son pari risqué pour toute la durée de la guerre.

Ouais, il était mal barré.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Francis regarda hâtivement sa montre. Le temps passait et il n'avançait pas d'un pas dans son plan de sauvetage de la belle Pâris. Il aurait dû prévoir que sa Capitale serait dans un état pas possible. Là, il perdait du temps à essayer de la calmer. Gigotant frénétiquement dans ses bras, la Parisienne poussait des gémissements effrayés, entrecoupés de soubresauts et de tremblements incontrôlables. Débrayée, décoiffée, apeurée.

« Pâris. Calme-toi. Ça va aller.

_ Mais comment tu peux dire ça ?! Tu les sens, toi aussi ! Tu les sens approcher de plus en plus de moi ! Tu sais très bien comment se passe une occupation, Francis ! Tu le sais ! Il y aura des viols ! Des meurtres ! Des blessés ! La famine ! Ils ont peur ! Les Parisiens angoissent et ne peuvent même pas s'enfuir ! C'est trop tard ! C'est la fin !

_ Chuuut… Détends-toi et laisse-moi gérer.

_ Y a rien à gérer ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi, toi non plus ! Alors pars avant de te faire attraper ! Ma vie n'a qu'une valeur minime aux yeux d'Allemagne, la tienne en a beaucoup plus ! Alors laisse-moi ici et casse-toi !

_ Non. Je suis ta Nation, donc tu vas m'écouter et faire gentiment ce que je te dis. J'ai une mission pour toi… »

Pâris redressa la tête, toujours grelottante, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle ressentait à la perfection les craintes et appréhensions de chaque Parisien, elle entendait même les cris intérieurs et voyait les illusions de mort qu'affabulaient les habitants de la Capitale.

Francis glissa ses deux mains contre les joues humides de la jeune femme, apposant son front contre le sien. Il était livide, soit à cause de l'invasion qu'il subissait, soit à cause de la décision qu'il avait prise. Quel genre de mission foireuse avait-il prévu ?

« Pâris… Je veux que tu rejoignes Arthur à Londres et que tu l'assistes ».

Sa déclaration à peine achevée, il se prit une immense baffe sur la joue, basculant en arrière jusqu'à se retrouver agressé par sa Capitale enragée.

« Imbécile ! Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose à la situation ?! Même si je quittais Paris, j'y serais toujours liée ! A quoi bon me faire souffrir ailleurs que dans ma ville ?! C'est stupide ! »

Le stress la rendait très nerveuse. Francis se montra compréhensif et ne brusqua pas les choses, au moins pour la ménager un peu. Il savait bien que ce qu'il allait lui demander serait dangereux, mais c'était stratégiquement nécessaire. Surtout que cette ville était tout pour elle, sa vie, son passé, son avenir, tout. Elle ne pouvait pas pense à la quitter dans pareille situation, c'était bien normal.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent sous le tictac agaçant d'une horloge murale détraquée. Francis prit une grosse inspiration alors que, déjà, son visage se voila sous un masque de tristesse.

« C'est pour ça que… que tu ne dois plus être Paris ».

Un silence gênant les prit, le temps pour elle de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Son souffle devint plus irrégulier, plus angoissé alors que le plan de son patron faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Blêmissant, elle se sentit nauséeuse, perdue, mise face à une solution inédite qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue jusqu'alors.

« Francis… Tu… Mais je… je ne serais plus rien.

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Je veux que tu me restitue temporairement ton rôle de Capitale, et en échange… en échange… je ferais de toi la France libre ».

Pâris arrêta de respirer.

Francis était en train de songer à se couper volontairement en deux, chose extrêmement risquée. Et vue sa tête, il avait lui-même conscience de l'épée de Damoclès qu'il se mettait au-dessus de la tête.

« Tu seras la France libre, reprit-il en la fixant dans les yeux. Comme ça, tu seras d'autant plus utile à Arthur en lui indiquant où se trouvent les groupes de résistants. Quant à moi, je resterais la France mais… mais je n'aurais plus accès à la partie libre du territoire. Concrètement, je reste la vraie France, libre et occupée, mais… j'espère ne vite plus avoir accès à ta partie du territoire. Je vais faire de toi mon substitue.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Et les autres régions ! Elles ne sont liées qu'à toi ! Je n'aurais aucun pouvoir, quoi que tu fasses !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aussi redistribuer les pouvoirs de mes régions.

_Quoi ?! »

Totalement sous le choc, la Capitale contempla bouche bée son patron sortir un collier de sous sa chemise. Elle avait vaguement entendu Francis en parler comme du collier de sa mère, mais ignorait en quoi cet objet allait pouvoir l'aider dans son projet insensé.

France était l'héritier de la Gaule, une terre mystérieuse, enchantée, il sentait dans ce bijou l'âme de sa mère. Elle seule pouvait l'aider. Ce collier était son artefact, son porte-bonheur, sa dernière carte. Il était la France, il pouvait choisir ce qu'il voulait faire de ses régions ! C'était lui, le maitre ! Alors il embrassa la pierre qui ornait la chaine en pensant bien fort à ce qu'il voulait accomplir.

Il ne pouvait même pas y croire. Lui ? Utiliser de la magie ? La situation devait vraiment être catastrophique pour qu'il en arrive là.

Des milliers d'images lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il voyait ses régions, les unes après les autres, il sentait leur pouvoir, ce qu'ils représentaient, ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Chaque feuille sur leur territoire, chaque maison qui s'était construite, chaque vie qui y logeait. Il sentait tout, dans cette situation d'urgence, alors que tout était sur le point de voler en éclat. A cause de lui. Parce qu'il avait trop joué avec le feu…

Aux quatre coins de la France, les régions françaises avaient arrêtées tout mouvement, toute pensée, se sentant comme drainés dans la terre. La sensation était déconcertante, ils avaient quittés leur enveloppe charnelle pour devenir esprits errants.

Francis subissait l'intensité de cette réunion d'esprit dans son être. Lui-même n'avait plus rien d'humain. A cet instant précis, il n'y avait que France. France qui agissait au nom de l'amour de Francis. Le sacrifice de l'humain venait de chambouler l'esprit de la Nation.

« Francis…, implora la Capitale. Arrête ça… C'est une très mauvaise idée… Je t'en prie ».

Insensible à sa requête, la Nation s'avança vers elle, d'une démarche conquérante, d'un air dominateur, enrobé dans toute sa prestance et sa force. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais ils n'avaient brillés, d'une lueur magique et inquiétante.

Agenouillée au sol, la jeune femme recula en glissant maladroitement, apeurée de cette transformation qui venait de lui voler le Francis qu'elle connaissait. Bientôt dos au mur, elle se retrouva à trembler d'anticipation en voyant deux mains tendues s'étirer vers son visage. Elle aurait aimé se cacher mais ses craintes la maintenaient immobile. A part implorer pour qu'il renonce à cette folie, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Lorsque les doigts frais de la Nation touchèrent les joues humides de la Capitale, le monde leur sembla exploser de l'intérieur.

Au même instant, tout s'était joué.

Francis s'était donné à Paris. En un quart de seconde, elle sentit les montagnes dresser ses seins, les plaines creuser son ventre, les mers heurter ses yeux. Elle vit les champs de blé du Berry, les vignes de Bourgogne, les plages de la Côte d'Azur. Elle respira l'air méditerranéen, puis l'Atlantique, puis la Manche.

L'homme, quant à lui, perdit à cet instant sa vigueur. Ses yeux se creusèrent, sa peau blêmit, ses nerfs s'affolèrent. Il vit les troupes nazies s'enfoncer sur son territoire, mais ne sentit plus qu'à demi les terres libres. Toutes ses pensées se concentraient vers l'occupation. Cependant, il ne put que constater avec effroi qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins accès à ses terres libres. Il restait la France malgré tout. Or, ce qu'il désirait, c'était tout oublier de ces terres libres, il ne voulait plus les ressentir. Ainsi, même sous la torture, Ludwig n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Mais ce flou intérieur était déjà mieux que s'il avait eu toute sa tête et une pleine conscience des actes de son peuple.

Les régions françaises reprirent place dans leurs corps, mais avec l'impression qu'on leur avait amputée de quelque chose. Elles sentaient encore les terres mais un manque se faisait ressentir. Certaines choses leur échappaient sur leur propre territoire.

Et toujours dans ce même instant, les troupes allemandes pénétrèrent dans Paris.

« Non ! cria Francis. Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas maintenant ! Pétain m'avait dit qu'ils arriveraient demain ! »

Que se passait-il ? L'information avait-elle mal circulée ? Un piège ? Une trahison ? De qui ? Les Allemands ou Pétain ?

Tout à coup, les choses s'accélérèrent.

Francis voulait protéger Paris, et il avait espéré que cette journée serait suffisante pour la laisser partir. Mais là, tout venait de se bousculer. Pâris devait s'en aller sur le champ ! Quant à lui, il venait de s'amputer d'une partie de lui-même, se faisait envahir plus rapidement que prévu et stressait comme jamais. Il se sentait trop lourd, trop faible.

Il s'était fait avoir.

« Gardes ! appela-t-il ».

Un homme alarmé déboula dans la pièce, suivit de deux autres peu de temps après.

« Faites quitter la ville à cette femme. Elle possède des informations vitales pour la suite de la guerre, alors aidez-la à rejoindre l'Angleterre.

_ Et toi, Francis ? s'énerva-t-elle. Je te vois venir avec tes plans foireux.

_ Je suis sous la protection du Maréchal Pétain, il ne m'arrivera rien. File, maintenant ».

On ne lui laissa pas le choix. Pâris enragea d'être trainée hors de chez elle par la force, alors qu'elle sentait que puisque rien n'allait, cette malédiction allait continuer. Francis n'irait pas bien, elle le savait. Rien n'allait. Quelque chose clochait rien que dans cette invasion éclair.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, Francis bascula contre le sol, ne supportant plus son propre poids. Il jura de toutes les façons possibles. Non, il ne devait pas rester là. Tout venait de s'accélérer. Il avait fanfaronné devant Paris pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais la réalité le heurtait à nouveau.

Les nazis allaient l'attraper.

Ce serait pire que tout. Même s'il avait refourgué ses pouvoirs à Pâris pour prendre Allemagne à revers, il n'en restait pas moins un otage intéressant pour son adversaire. S'il ne s'en allait pas maintenant… qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Il se mit à prier pour que la magie opère vite. Pour que Pâris obtienne les pouvoirs de son territoire, qu'elle devienne vite une partie de la France, la partie inaccessible qui intéressait Ludwig. Surtout que, maintenant qu'il avait modifié les responsabilités de ses régions, même si Allemagne les kidnappait, il n'en tirerait rien. Francis leur avait ôté toute attache politique, ne leur laissant que la terre en tant que telle.

Ludwig allait enrager en voyant ça.

Le Français se releva difficilement et se dirigea comme il le pouvait vers la sortie. Peut-être qu'en jouant habilement de ses connaissances de la ville, il pourrait éviter les troupes ennemies et sortir incognitos des frontières de sa capitale. Il y avait encore une chance pour lui de s'en sortir. Surtout qu'il n'était pas dans la rue où les troupes allemandes devraient passer en premier. Et vu qu'ils ignoraient où il habitait….

Animé d'une adrénaline nommée espoir, Francis passa outre la boule qu'il avait au ventre et ouvrit sa porte d'entrée avec courage et détermination.

Une balle siffla au même moment, frôlant sa joue gauche, l'arrêtant sur place.

Face à lui, pas moins de douze soldats allemands le pointaient avec le canon d'un pistolet rigide et froid, des jeunes hommes embarqués dans une guerre qui les dépassait et qui le fixaient avec rage, sans savoir pourquoi ils le détestaient tant. La cruauté de cette situation désespéra Francis, qui se sentit presque chanceler alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu ce qui se passait.

Pétain l'avait vendu aux nazis.

Ludwig perça les rangs avec un air à la fois dur et satisfait. Sa carrure avait toujours impressionnée Francis depuis l'instant où il l'avait vu (après sa poussée de croissance).

« Tu es fait ».

Désespéré de cette machination, Francis se maintenait à la porte pour ne pas tomber. Il ne sentait même plus ses terres, il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un paysage de peur, le paysage envahit. Même s'il n'était plus rien, que Ludwig s'était aussi un peu fait avoir dans la manœuvre, il restait amer de cette trahison.

« Tu vas venir avec moi. A partir de maintenant, tu es mon prisonnier ».

Il serra les dents de rage. Le sale chien… Comment osait-il s'adresser ainsi à un aîné ? Un ancien Empire surpuissant ? Ludwig était-il devenu à ce point narcissique ?

« N'espère pas passer de bons moments, bien sûr. Quoique, si tu coopères bien gentiment, il est possible que tu t'en sortes sans emcombre. Qu'en dis-tu, _Frankreich ?_

_ Je n'ai que deux mots à te dire, mon vieux…, sourit odieusement le Français alors que la fièvre de l'invasion le gagnait. Et ça se résume à : ta gueule ».

Ludwig, s'il était en colère de cette insulte, n'en montra rien. Son visage était plus fermé que jamais, imperméable de toute émotion. L'exemple même de la maitrise de soi. Il avait même l'air encore plus coincé du cul qu'Angleterre, c'était pour dire !

« Si c'est cela ton dernier mot, soit. Je te reposerais la question plus tard, et on verra de quoi ton discours sera fait ».

On le sait pourtant tous : les Français sont des têtes de cons qui ne se laissent pas marcher dessus sans rugir. Alors comment Ludwig allait-il s'y prendre pour ouvrir ces lèvres désormais closes ?

Car oui, Francis était résolu à ne rien dire. Il ne voulait pas trahir son propre pays, ses régions apeurées, la confiance d'Arthur ou celle de Pâris. Pour lui, il y avait quelque chose de sal dans le fait d'accepter les conditions d'Allemagne. Là où les autres se battaient, il ne voulait pas collaborer et souiller les efforts de ses alliés. Il ne voulait rien dire et ne dirait rien.

Rien.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Objectivement, c'était la merde.

Subjectivement, c'était la grosse merde.

Peu importe le point de vue, c'était la même chose. La France allait tombée. Belgique avait servie de passage à l'invasion allemande. Après Pologne. C'était une véritable hécatombe en Europe. L'Allemagne était plus mortelle que la Peste noire. C'était une épidémie de nazisme qui rongeait la chair du vieux contient, qui faisait pourrir ses os et crever ses organes. La décrépitude se sentait dans les esprits de chacun. Tout était répugnant. Karl était répugnant, ses troupes plus ou moins naïves étaient répugnantes, France était répugnant, Angleterre était répugnant, Russie était répugnant et tout le reste du monde l'était tout autant.

Le monde était devenu un tas de merde vomitif.

La Seconde Guerre mondiale partait pour faire plus de victimes que la premières – et personne n'avait cru que cela serait possible jusqu'à ce qu'Hitler commence ouvertement ses crimes. Et Lilian se demandait très sincèrement si Karl était fier de lui. On avait ignoré ce pays pendant des siècles et, enfin, alors qu'on parlait enfin de lui, l'imbécile entrait en jeu par des crimes ? Pire technique au monde pour s'imposer sur la scène internationale en tant que Nation digne de confiance.

Décidemment, l'Allemagne était mieux lorsqu'elle était divisée, à l'inverse de l'Italie qui avait gagnée en prestance lors de son unification.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Lilian essayait très honnêtement de trouver une solution en ignorant les rires nerveux de sa Capitale devenue dingue. Face à la fenêtre, il la gardait à l'œil dans le reflet tout en réfléchissant, le regard cependant un peu méprisant de la voir se rouler par terre en se tirant les cheveux comme une possédée. Elle était possédée. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir, récitait-elle entre deux crises de fou rire particulièrement malsaines.

_ Ta gueule, je réfléchis.

_ Ahahahahahahahah ! Mourir ! Ahahahahahah ! Mourir ! »

Il allait vraiment lui décrocher la mâchoire si elle continuait à se comporter de la sorte.

« Calme-toi, tu me dérange.

_ A quoi bon penser lorsque la mort vous colle à la peau ? rit-elle. Viens, Lilian ! Attendons la mort ensembles ! De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien que l'on puisse faire. Nous allons sûrement devoir discutailler avec ce cher Karl pour implorer sa clémence, alors prépare tes arguments.

_ Il n'obtiendra rien de ma bouche.

_ Oh ! Tu veux lutter ? Wahou ! Incroyable ! Peut-être vais-je enfin avoir la plaisir de te revoir te battre avec fougue ! Cela fait si longtemps que tu ne batailles plus qu'avec mollesse ! On va si bien s'amuser ! Combien de temps vas-tu tenir face à ton envahisseur ? Combien de temps Pologne tiendra également ? Houu ! Quelles questions amusantes ! Ouvrons les paris !

_ Nous ne dirons rien.

_ Tu ne diras rien.

_ Tu ne diras rien non plus.

_ Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à Karl, mais le peu que je connaisse peu bien tomber dans ses oreilles, ça ne changera rien.

_ Non, Paris. Tu ne diras rien. Je refuse que tu parles à ce type.

_ Hélas, je crains n'avoir pas d'autre choix que de coopérer…, soupira-t-elle en un sourire tendre ».

Il la coupa en agrippant fermement sa gorge.

Voilà qu'il faisait face à un nouveau problème. Sa Capitale, occupée, risquait de devenir coopérative avec l'envahisseur, et ce n'était absolument pas envisageable. S'il ne l'évacuait pas immédiatement de sa place, elle allait foutre en l'air tout le plan qu'il avait monté avec Oliver.

« Je te propose autre chose, annonça-t-il sans la lâcher. Tu vas aller en Angleterre pour épauler Oliver. Ce sera à moi de rester sur place pour contrôler l'invasion. Rends-moi tes pouvoirs de Capitale et je te promouvrais en quelque chose de plus puissant.

_ Hahaha… Lilian… Tu dois être si désespéré pour en arriver à ce genre d'extrémité… Tu as peur que je te trahisse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne fais confiance à personne. Pas même à tes régions. Tu vois, c'est exactement ça le problème qui te colle au cul depuis tant d'années. T'es tellement persuadé que les autres veulent te baiser que tu les baises en premier, juste par précaution. C'est pour ça que tu es seul. Et c'est pour ça que tu souffres. Mais soit. Si cela peut soulager ton âme, fais donc de moi ce que tu veux. Donne-moi cette fameuse promotion ».

Lilian ne dit rien mais garda ces mots en tête, déjà en train de les analyser et d'essayer de les contrer.

D'une main, il aspira Paris, les constructions, les monuments, la verdure, l'Histoire, sentant la jeune femme se tendre sous ses doigts comme si on lui arrachait les entrailles – ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas dans un sens. Mais tout aussitôt, il sépara son propre pouvoir en deux, qu'il dirigea dans le corps tremblants de son ancienne Capitale. Ses deux pieds fermement encrés sur le sol aspirèrent d'un même élan les pouvoirs de ses régions. Il ne leur laissa que l'attache corporelle à leurs terres. Paris sentit ce changement et eut un rictus nerveux.

« Eux aussi te trahiront ? C'est ça que tu penses pour ainsi les dépouiller de leur raison d'être ? Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui fais vraiment pitié, Lilian.

_ Tais-toi. Ton avis m'importe peu. Je suis la France, donc je fais ce que je veux avec mes régions.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr ».

Lilian camoufla la souffrance qu'il ressentait à perdre encore des terres. Il détestait passer pour un faiblard. Surtout que, hélas pour lui pourra-t-on dire, il commençait à s'habituer au fait de perdre des parties de lui. En tout cas, la sensation de coupure lui était moins insupportable qu'en 1871. Là, au moins, il s'était coupé lui-même, et pas trop brusquement. C'était autre chose que d'être soumis à l'action d'un autre.

« Maintenant : dégage, ordonna-t-il. Quitte ce pays de suite. Je veux que tu prennes le plus de documents possibles et que tu les livres à Oliver. Je brûlerais le reste. Pétain m'a garanti que les nazis arriveront demain, ça laisse moins de 24h pour tout bruler et disparaitre.

_ C'est risqué…

_ Paris, tais-toi et va-t-en.

_ Mais…

_ Je ne le répéterais pas une troisième fois ».

Dans son allure menaçante, Lilian envoya un regard dangereux à la jeune femme, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour envelopper son corps de cette fameuse aura malsaine qui faisait fuir ceux qui l'approchaient. C'était un peu l'aura de chasseur qu'entourait le prédateur naturel devant ses proies. Une technique de survie, un simple instinct de préservation. Faire peur pour éloigner les autres créatures.

Paris sembla s'offusquer qu'il utilise cette méthode de dissuasion sur elle, car elle pinça les lèvres avec un regard triste.

« Je m'en vais, Lilian. Mais tu ne peux plus continuer à vivre seul contre tous. Apprend à compter sur les autres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ».

Sans demander son reste, elle quitta la pièce, sachant qu'elle risquait de commencer un sujet de conversation dangereux. Parler de relations humaines avec Lilian n'était jamais une bonne idée, surtout pas à la veille d'une invasion allemande.

A partir de là commença pour Paris la fuite la plus longue et dangereuse de toute son existence.

Quant à Lilian, il put enfin se laisser tomber au sol sans risquer d'être emmerdé. Il avait moins d'une journée pour foutre le feu à tous les documents qui polluaient sa baraque, après quoi il pourrait quitter la ville et rejoindre les futurs réseaux de résistants. Avec encore un peu de courage, il y arriverait.

Maladroitement, il se redressa sur ses deux jambes, un peu chancelant, et commença à sortir de la pièce. Il avait des dossiers dispersés aux quatre coins de sa maison, ce serait long et fastidieux de tout réunir…

Il était déjà en chemin vers son bureau quand des cris résonnèrent de dehors. Au même moment, un garde courut jusqu'à lui, se permettant d'entrer sans frapper dans la maison de sa Nation.

« Monsieur Bonnefoy ! Les troupes allemandes ont débarquées dans Paris ! »

Le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il serra les dents de rage. Les Allemands ? Déjà ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour sauver la situation ? Comment se débarrasser de tous ces documents et s'enfuir ? Non, il ne devait pas se leurrer.

Il ne devait plus mentir.

Jamais il ne s'en sortirait. Il était déjà perdu.

On l'avait vendu, il en était sûr ! L'ennemi devait arriver le lendemain ! Lilian allait servir de monnaie d'échange ! Que c'était bas !

« Sortez de là et retournez à votre poste ! ordonna-t-il au garde alors qu'il courut de toutes ses forces vers la cave ».

Le garde obtempéra sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il allait faire.

Lilian n'avait plus que cette ultime solution.

Il défonça la porte de la cave d'un coup d'épaule, la gorge nouée. Par reflexe, il attrapa le collier de sa mère qui pendait à son cou, sous sa chemise terne. Ce qu'il allait faire était stupide mais pour enculer Karl par derrière, c'était sa dernière carte. Alors il ravala courageusement sa salive, le regard noir de dégoût et d'amertume envers son propre gouvernement, et fit face aux barils de poudre devant lui.

Des tonnes et des tonnes de poudre.

Lilian avait accepté de stocker chez lui le reste des réserves de la ville. Sauf que si Paris se faisait prendre, cette poudre irait à l'ennemi sans leur avoir servi à eux.

Mais Lilian avait un autre projet.

A l'étage du dessus, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sous des injonctions prononcées en allemand. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa un des marteaux qui jonchait le mur et cogna les barils pour les exploser. Le bruit attira bien sûr l'ennemi dans les escaliers de la cave, mais c'était un ultime risque à prendre. Le temps lui manquant, Lilian lâcha brusquement le marteau et alluma son briquet fétiche en faisant une dernière fois face à la porte béante.

A l'instant même où des silhouettes déboulèrent dans la pièce, il lâcha son briquet avec un sourire résigné, savourant l'horreur qu'il lisait dans les yeux des hommes face à lui.

« Trop tard ».

Ses derniers mots furent couverts par une explosion abominable.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, je suis atroce. Façon, vous avez déjà deviné que la suite allait probablement être méchante… Quoique je crois que le prochain chapitre du passé n'a rien à voir avec la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Tiens, faudra que je vérifie dans mon plan…**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Je vous aime tous !**

 **Biz' !**


	13. Mon fils

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 ***se fouette* Naaaa ! Je sais ! Je suis en retard ! Shade mich ! Shame on me ! Honte à moi ! Je suis si désolée… ^^'' quelle nulle, sérieux…**

 **Je vais tout de même prendre un peu de temps pour répondre à vos gentilles reviews (je vous aime, putain !) parce que peace and love, wesh !**

 **Asahi, mon petit cœur au persil (juste pour la rime** **) :**

 **Tu… tu me déteste pas trop, j'espère… O_O C'est vrai que j'abuse avec mes délires, mais fallait bien que je fasse prisonniers les Frances. Du coup, c'était la seule vraie idée qui m'a plu dans tout cet amas que je me suis tapée intérieurement. Cette passation de pouvoir aura du sens plus tard (en fait, tu vas vraiment finir par me haïr…) Euh, du coup je vais me taire avant d'en dire trop… Merci, en tout cas !**

 **Mimichan, euh… plus forte que Jackie Chan (rime de merde en vue)** **:**

 **Déjà, bravo pour avoir trouvé le courage de lire, partir puis revenir pour reviewer (faut avoir la foi, et je sais de quoi je parle XD). Comme je viens de l'écrire pour Asahi, cette passation/scission de pouvoir aura des conséquences plus tard pour le scénario. J'espère que je continuerais à t'étonner dans le sens positif du terme !**

 **Nebelsue, celle qui n'a plus un sou /SBONK/ (ok, c'est de la merde aussi)** **:**

 **Pour sûr, la partie 2P faisait plutôt film d'action. Mais ça me plaisait trooop de finir la partie Lilian sur un dernier coup de pute de ce dernier. Il s'est sacrifié pour tuer quelques soldats allemands, par pur sadisme (bon, il voulait aussi cramer la paperasse). Du coup, ouais, gros boom et tout plein de fumée ! Pauvre de lui…**

 **Katz, non mais là, faut pas déconner, y a pas de rime ! QoQ** **:**

 **Du coup, si tu reviews tous les deux chapitres, je n'aurais peut-être pas le plaisir de te lire à la fin de celui-ci… *pleure* Quoiqu'il en soit, merci de t'être rattrapé, ça me fait plaisir ! Si la relation France/Canada t'a plu, ce chapitre devrait être fait pour toi. Et la plupart de tes questions auront, normalement, des réponses sous peu ! C'est la bonne nouvelle ! Par contre, j'ai pas trouvé l'inspiration pour un lemon Spamano, même si je brûle de désir de le faire XD. Merci de ton éternel engouement !**

 **Alors, ceci étant fait… a-t-on besoin d'avertissements pour se chapitre… ? Nope ! On reviens sur du tranquille, pépère, oklm ! Je pense que ça va faire du bien après une fin de chapitre qui explose… ^^''**

 **Bon, comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient à par le scénario qui part en sucette (je suis originale, oui).**

 **J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII :**

Il y avait peut-être quelque chose dans la vie de Francis qui lui avait échappé. Sinon, il ne serait pas assis sur le carrelage d'un débarras, dans un monde inconnu, face aux doubles maléfiques de ses deux meilleurs amis, déjà maléfiques dans leur genre.

En fait, il aimerait beaucoup abuser de leurs connaissance de ce monde pour tout savoir, mais il y avait toujours en lui cette retenue qui l'empoignait, son instinct de survie qui lui rappelait que, bon voilà, il ne les connaissait pas trop et que du peu qu'il ait entendu, le meurtre et toutes ses choses merveilleuses ne leur semblaient pas trop étrangères. Du coup, il hésitait vraiment à poser ses questions. Pourtant, les deux membres du Sadistic Trio n'avaient pas l'air d'être de mauvais bougres.

« Et donc ? reprit Francis. On fait quoi maintenant ?

_ Je suis tenté de m'enterrer pour les vingt prochaines années, rétorqua Espagne. Flavio est très rancunier à mon sujet.

_ Au risque de passer pour un égoïste, je songeais plutôt à ce que « je » dois faire maintenant. Parce que ça me semble de plus en plus compliqué de me projeter dans l'avenir quand la plupart des individus me côtoyant parlent de cadavres comme de petits pains… Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai à tout prix besoin de communiquer avec les autres Nations pour trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Il y a un lien entre nos deux mondes et ce n'est vraiment pas en restant là que je vais comprendre comment rentrer chez moi, ni qui m'a envoyé ici.

_ Patience, patience, sourit Andres de son regard mystérieux. Tu vas pouvoir discuter avec qui tu veux lorsque j'aurais peaufiné mon plan.

_ T'as un plan, toi ? répéta Gilen en arquant un sourcil. Et tu estimes les dégâts collatéraux à combien de milliards ?

_ Très drôle, couillon, vraiment très drôle.

_ Si tu crois que je vais oublier de sitôt le coup des Porsche volées, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, mon gros. Je ne ferais plus jamais confiance à tes plans.

_ Avoue que l'idée était bonne !

_ L'idée, peut-être, mais le final… pitoyable.

_ Fâcheux contretemps.

_ Deux-cents morts, t'appelles ça un contretemps ?

_ Oh, ça va ! »

Francis la sentait mal, la suite. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir comment Andres avait pu tuer deux-cents personnes en volant des Porsche. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien y faire et n'avait pas son mot à dire. Par contre, il allait vraiment devoir faire attention à ne pas tout accepter de la part de l'hispanique, question de survie oblige.

Celui claqua ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les frotter comme un banquier sur une bonne affaire.

« Bon, je propose de kidnapper Matt, de l'enfermer dans une salle et de faire semblant d'avoir piégé France pour le foutre dans la même pièce. Comme ça, la colère du gamin ira vers nous et, pendant ce temps, blondie pourra le brosser dans le sens du poil.

_ C'est une blague ? demanda Francis.

_ J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

_ Euh… Je ne suis pas convaincu par ce plan…

_ Moi ça me va, accepta Gilen. Le petit est facile à avoir lorsqu'on le brusque. Il est très émotif, surtout quand on le fait chier.

_ Vous êtes cruels, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le Français ».

Les deux autres rirent de cette affirmation. Leur nouveau camarade était tellement loin de la vérité qu'ils éprouvèrent une sorte de tendresse à le voir si pur, si tendre, si humain. Ils décidèrent même d'un commun accord de le laisser dans son illusion en ne lui montrant pas à quel point ils étaient des enflures. Charmante attention de leur part, n'est-il pas ?

Ignorant ce rire qui laissait entendre que les deux hommes se payaient sa tête, Francis se demanda pourquoi Matt passait en priorité. Ne devait-il pas d'abord discuter avec Allemagne ou Angleterre ? Ce serait plus logique. Pourquoi le fils innocent avant les deux complices de son crime politique ?

Coupant net sa réflexion, le téléphone d'Andres se mit à sonner, provoquant un long silence embarrassant.

C'était bien sûr Romano.

Gilen et Andres se regardèrent avec effarement, comme si le téléphone était devenu l'incarnation du Mal absolu. La grande question qu'ils semblaient se poser était lisible sur leur visage : répondre ou ne pas répondre ?

« Tu vas laisser passer l'appel ? entama Francis.

_ Attend… Laisse-moi calculer mon espérance de vie et on en reparle.

_ Ce n'est qu'un coup de fil, il ne va rien te faire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne va pas tracer l'appel ? répliqua Prusse. On parle d'un italien, là. Et pas n'importe lequel.

_ Eh merde ! jura Espagne avant de décrocher ».

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, France se jeta sur lui pour lui prendre le téléphone, s'attirant deux mines choquées de la part de ses amis de substitution. Il leur intima le silence en posant élégamment un doigt contre ses lèvres.

« Andres ! Il te reste 24h à vivre !

_ Coucou, Romano ! C'est France à l'appareil ! »

Sa voix fluette attira un sourire des deux hommes qui le regardaient faire.

« F-France… ? Euh… M-m-mais ! Pourquoi as-tu le téléphone de **mon** Espagne en ta possession ?!

_ Pour qu'il arrête d'essayer de t'appeler, bien sûr.

_ Quoi ? demanda Romano.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les deux guignols.

_ Je te jure… on était parti pour discuter peinard mais quelque chose préoccupait notre ami hispanique. Du coup, Gilen et moi avons décidé de le séquestrer jusqu'à ce qu'il nous écoute pleinement. Et cet imbécile passe son temps à parler de toi, de combien il doit te voir ou je-ne-sais-quelle connerie dans ce genre-là…

_ Oh… Mon Andres… Mon pauvre amour ! Libérez-le !

_ Francis…, murmura Espagne. T'es pas sérieux, là.

_ Tais-toi, marmonna discrètement le Français. Je te sauve la vie. Ecoute, Romano ! Je sais que tu veux à tout prix le voir, autant que lui le veut, mais Gil et moi avons besoin de lui. Du coup, j'apprécierais que tu nous le laisse encore un peu~ ! Bonne journée !

_ Je vais t'étriper, sale macaque dégénéré, bouffeur de testicules flétris !

_ Oui, oui. Moi aussi je t'aime. Bisou ! »

Les insultes de ce Romano avaient un petit quelque chose de moins vulgaire, de plus original. Le petit Lovino devrait s'en inspirer. Quoique… Le mieux serait qu'il arrête tout simplement de lancer des jurons à tort et à travers, même si tout le monde s'y était plus ou moins habitué avec le temps.

« Espagne. J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que ce soir : tu baises ! Maintenant qu'il est persuadé que nous sommes les méchants qui t'avons arrachés à lu, il va oublier tous tes écarts. Même le fait que tu l'ais poussé à terre pour nous rejoindre.

_ T'es aussi un grand malade, finalement…

_ Dans un autre registre, ajouta Gil. Bon, bref. Francis venant de raccourcir très aimablement ma durée de vie pour rallonger la tienne, Andres, que faisons-nous ?

_ Mon super plan pour choper Canada, pardi !

_ T'étais sérieux, en plus ?

_ Bien sûr ! Je sais pertinemment que mon plan fonctionnera ! Il ne s'agit que de kidnapper un morveux, après tout.

_ Un morveux avec une crosse de hockey…

_ Ce morveux, c'est le double de mon fils, alors sois plus poli, s'il-te-plait.

_ Bon, allez ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps ! Francis, tu attendras dans la salle 202 pendant que Gil et moi irons attraper le petit ! Essaye d'avoir l'air embêté par la situation, pour plus de crédibilité. Parce que s'il s'aperçoit que tu es dans le coup, il va t'exploser la gueule. Et puisque la porte sera fermée à clé…

_ Fermée à clé ? Pardon ?

_ Bah oui… pour que vous ayez votre petit moment familial au calme. On viendra te chercher, toi ou ton cadavre, deux petites heures après.

_ Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu…

_ Nous, tout ce qu'on a à faire, continua l'Espagnol qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire de ce que pensait le Français, c'est de l'attraper et de le trainer de force. Le plus gros du travail sera pour ta gueule. Si tu ne trouves pas un moyen pour lui soutirer des infos, c'est ton problème.

_ Et vous allez faire quoi en attendant ?

_ On va mener notre enquête de notre côté. Si Angleterre a utilisé de la magie récemment, il doit forcément y avoir une preuve dans sa chambre. Va falloir qu'on aille enquêter.

_ Fouiller la chambre d'Oliver ? balbutia Prusse. Il va nous maudire s'il s'en rend compte…

_ On n'a qu'à pas se faire prendre !

_ Tu veux qu'on reparle des Porsche ?

_ Mais lâche-moi avec ces putains de bagnoles ! »

La nullité de ce plan donna des sueurs froides à Francis. Ce fut contre son gré qu'il se laissa tirer dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, pendant que les deux autres cherchaient à éviter Romano, qui devait déjà avoir mis la mafia toute entière à leur recherche.

Après, en toute honnêteté, Francis ne craignait pas trop le jeune Canadien. Il n'était pas son vrai père, le fameux Lilian, et nul doute que le petit s'en rendrait compte. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, c'était et cela restait son père. Il le cramerait vite. Mais peut-être que le Canadian avait des informations sur la situation, peut-être savait-il quelque chose de cet échange magique. S'il était bien le fils adoptif d'Angleterre, il pouvait avoir eu accès à quelques informations, même sans faire exprès. Tout était bon à prendre.

Peu de temps après, il fut abandonné dans une salle, avec l'ordre de ne pas bouger, pendant que les deux psychopathes repartaient déjà dans le sens inverse en courant. Bon sang, ils avaient l'air aussi con que Gilbert et Antonio. Que de nostalgie !

Puis il réalisa pleinement qu'il n'avait toujours aucune information sur Matt. Aucune information sur l'origine de sa haine pour Lilian, en fait. Les deux du Sadistic Trio avaient passés cette question sous silence, volontairement ou pas.

A lui de tout découvrir, c'est ça ?

Quels enfoirés.

Dix longues minutes d'appréhension passèrent jusqu'à ce que, enfin, la porte ne s'ouvre violemment sous des cris outrés. Canada fut balancé comme un vieux sac dans la pièce, hurlant des malédictions tellement violentes que même Arthur, s'il avait été là, aurait pris des notes. Au moins, les deux autres avaient eu l'intelligence de lui confisquer sa crosse de hockey. Manquerait plus que ça.

Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul, Matt violenta la porte de ses poings en hurlant des insultes, outré de ce piège grossier. Cependant, le son caractéristique d'une clé verrouillant la porte leur fit comprendre que c'était foutu. Désespéré mais enragé, Canada se retourna puis constata enfin que son « père » le fixait. Sous le coup de la surprise, il sursauta jusqu'à s'écraser contre la porte, comme s'il était attaqué.

« Que… Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?!

_ Gilen et Andres m'ont donnés rendez-vous dans cette salle pour parler de quelque chose mais je constate que ce ne sera pas vraiment le cas ».

Matt ne trouva rien à y redire, il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter puisque la situation lui semblait claire. En même temps, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'ils étaient bloqués ici à cause d'un nouveau plan foireux des deux imbéciles qui servaient d'amis à France.

Bon, maintenant qu'ils étaient bloqués là, Francis ne voyait pas trop comment engager la conversation. Avouer qui il était n'était pas forcément une bonne idée puisqu'elle laisserait place à plus de questions que de réponses. Il fallait contourner le problème, essayer de faire croire qu'il savait des choses…

Une petite idée germa dans son esprit.

Il croisa ses bras et s'accouda à la fenêtre, fixant son fils jusqu'à l'embarrasser. Mis dans une position plus délicate, Matt perdait un peu le fil de ses pensées, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, surtout que celui qu'il croyait être son père était… différent. Même si Francis se donnait du mal pour avoir l'air sévère et maitre de lui-même. Il serra la mâchoire et fronça un peu des sourcils, se faisant un peu mal à la tête.

Quelle bizarrerie que de devoir paraitre fâché après Canada… Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Son fils à lui était si parfait, doux, calme, réfléchi et mature qu'il n'avait pas souvent dû élever la voix (bon, il avait eu son lot de bêtises aussi, faut pas déconner). Après, il devait s'habituer au fait que, malgré la forte ressemblance, ce n'était pas son fils à lui qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Non, son petit bout de chou d'amour était à mille lieux de là.

Bon sang, plus il regardait Matt et plus Matthieu lui manquait. C'était son portrait craché, mais en plus… comment dire… assuré.

« Tu m'en veux toujours, je constate…, annonça Francis d'un air mystérieux qu'il espérait coller avec l'image de Lilian.

_ Pfff ! cracha l'autre en masquant sa gêne par de la colère. Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que je vais tout te pardonner comme ça ? Que je vais enterrer au fond de moi les souvenirs que tu m'as laissé ? Eh bien non !

_ Quels souvenirs ?

_ Ne demande pas, tu le sais bien !

_ Il y en a trop. Je veux savoir lesquels t'ont le plus marqués.

_ Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout à coup, bâtard ?! Tu veux te repentir, peut-être ?!

_ Pourquoi pas ? »

Matt hoqueta de surprise en entendant ça. Quelque chose en lui venait de se fissurer, et peut-être qu'une légère lueur d'espoir s'y était glissée, mais qu'il contenait malgré tout en vue de ne pas souffrir en cas d'échec du Français. Se repentir ? Le pourrait-il seulement ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

Au creux de son cœur, Francis savait qu'il était dangereux de sa part de dire des choses pareilles à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était de l'usurpation d'identité. N'étant pas dans la tête de son double, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire pareilles choses. Il n'aurait pas dû le faire. Mais l'enjeu était trop grand, il lui fallait comprendre. Même si abreuver cet enfant de fausses promesses serait dangereux. Du coup, Francis n'affirma rien, restant volontairement dans le vague.

« Tu… Même si tu voulais te repentir, tu n'y parviendrais pas… Parce que tu ne m'as jamais aimé… Ne fais pas comme si tu pouvais changer ça… Non mais imagines-tu seulement le quart de ce que j'ai ressenti dans ma jeunesse ?! Je voulais juste quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de moi ! Qui m'apprécierait ! Mais tu as toujours été plus froid et fermé qu'un glaçon ! Je voulais être ton fils, tu as fait de moi un étranger ! Tu m'as fait mal ! Abandonné à l'autre fou furieux d'Oliver, vaincu sous l'Indépendance d'Allen, j'ai toujours été laissé de côté ! Mais putain, pourquoi tout est toujours plus important que moi ?! »

Plus le discours avançait et plus Matt semblait se libérer. Il avait commencé timidement, presque craintivement et, peu à peu, s'était mis à le combler de reproches. Une rage issue des tréfonds de sa fibre paternelle gonfla dans le cœur de Francis, qu'il tourna vers son double inconscient. Pourquoi cet enfoiré s'était-il comporté comme ça ? Et s'il avait témoigné d'autant d'indifférence pour sa propre progéniture, pourquoi – grand dieu – pourquoi avoir fait de sa date d'anniversaire, son code PIN ? Lilian était l'incohérence même, il se contredisait, il entretenait un mystère total autour de lui. Et il faisait souffrir.

« Tu m'as lâché en disant que j'étais trop faible pour toi, et maintenant que j'ai tout fait pour devenir puissant, que j'ai intégré le G8, que j'ai participé aux Guerres mondiales, que… que j'ai fait tous ces efforts… Même après ça… pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu toujours pas… ? »

Oh.

Merde.

Francis avait peur d'avoir compris ce que Lilian avait mis en place dans sa tête. Son plan foireux à lui. Le travail de toute une vie…

Lilian avait détaché son fils de tout lien affectif pour en faire quelqu'un d'insensible, et donc de « fort ». Il l'avait forcé à suivre une voie où sa seule force le ferait vaincre de ses ennemis. Il l'avait tiré vers le haut en l'accrochant à une ficelle de haine. Canada avait passé sa vie à n'être soutenue que par ce sentiment atroce, la quête de reconnaissance. Lilian s'était placé au sommet d'une montagne, la ficelle de haine où Matt était accroché à la main, pour le pousser à le rejoindre. Pour qu'il ne s'attache à personne et ne souffre pas de trahisons et autres vices cruels.

Pour le protéger ?

Et si, finalement, tout ceci n'était qu'un acte d'amour nié ?

Matt et Lilian se fourvoyaient-ils depuis tous ces siècles ?

« Mais, Matt…, chuchota tendrement le Français alors qu'une grande nostalgie emplissait son cœur. Tu es fort. J'en ai conscience. Je le sais. Et je le reconnais. Je te reconnais comme mon fils, digne de moi. Je n'en ai même jamais douté. Et ce qui est arrivé par le passé était une grosse erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait… Quel imbécile…

_ France… T'es vraiment… T'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal, en ce moment. Je ne te reconnais plus.

_ Je m'en doute et je te comprends… Désolé mais tu vas devoir rester dans le flou. Mais plutôt que de parler du pourquoi du comment, j'ai une mission pour toi. Quand je serais à nouveau « moi-même », j'aimerais que tu me redises tout ça, s'il-te-plait. Mot pour mot. Au cas où j'oublie. Il faudra que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains et que tu me forces à t'écouter. De toute façon, même quand je feins de t'ignorer, je t'écoute. Alors n'abandonne pas ».

C'était peut-être une idée de con de parler à la place de Lilian, mais au moins, il s'assurait avec cette méthode que le petit se confie à son vrai père. Père qui devait entendre ça. Même si ça faisait mal, c'était une vérité qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer. Après des siècles à mentir à tout le monde, les vérités devaient éclater. Finalement, c'était peut-être bien une bonne idée de commencer par Canada. Ça le préparait pour la suite, qui serait sûrement plus corsée.

Francis profitait de sa présence dans ce monde pour, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, remettre les choses en ordre dans cette famille bousillée.

Quant à Matt, il était tiraillé entre l'espoir et l'inconfort. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être son père, malgré leur gueule semblable. C'était inconcevable que quelqu'un puisse changer en aussi peu de temps.

Et pourtant, il voulait se plonger dans ce délire affolant. Quelque chose en lui avait toujours espéré ce repentir, ce changement. Quelques mots échangés, des regards, au moins pour ne plus lui donner l'illusion qu'aux yeux de son père, il n'était rien. Parce que c'était actuellement son impression. Il s'était senti invisible aux yeux de Lilian pendant si longtemps, toujours rejeté, fusillé du regard dans le meilleur des cas… Matt n'attendait pas non plus un câlin mais… un peu de reconnaissance. Ou quelque chose qui ne lui fasse pas regretter d'être venu au monde.

Quant à Francis, il avait maintenant hâte que l'autre France revienne dans ce monde pour faire face à la réalité. Et pour ça, il fallait ré-inverser les rôles. C'était une bien noble motivation pour le pousser à se couper en quatre dans cette histoire. Là, il avait envie de rentrer chez lui.

Telle une tornade, la porte fut balayée par un coup de pied pressé. C'était plus tôt que l'heure promise par les deux fous du Sadistic Trio. Pourquoi avancer l'heure où ils étaient supposés venir le chercher ?

Gilen, la mine effrayée, attrapa Francis par le bras avant de le tirer dans les couloirs, courant à en perdre haleine. Petit air de déjà vu ?

« Pourquoi on court, cette fois ?!

_ On est mort !

_ Quoi ?! »

Un rire démoniaque raisonna de l'autre bout du couloir.

« Vengeance… Mon Andres sera vengé ! »

Okay. Peu importe jusqu'où, peu importe avec qui, Francis allait courir. Voir une version psychopathe de son petit frère leur courir après avec un couteau de boucher trouvé dieu-sait-où n'était pas le grand délire de sa vie. Le Prussien et le Français ne pouvaient qu'espérer de l'Espagnol une aide subtile. Par exemple, à tout hasard, il serait très agréable de sa part que ce guignol d'hispanique se mette à acheter la grâce de Flavio avec quelques caresses. Juste histoire de sauver la peau des deux autres.

Enfin, à part ça, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'espoir de survie.

O*0~.o.~0*O

« Allez, mec ! Fais pas ta chochotte.

_ Vos gueules, bande d'enculés.

_ Tu sais, les insultes ne sont qu'une porte ouverte à la haine et à l'incompréhension. Tu devrais parler plus poliment et plus souvent, je t'assure que tu gagnerais beaucoup en cordialité et en…

_ Je m'en bas les couilles. Et c'est toujours non.

_ Mais vas-y, bon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à y perdre ? »

Bonne question.

Parler à Canada n'était certainement pas l'action la plus compliquée à faire au monde. Antonio avait raison de s'interroger sur les décisions arbitraires de Lilian. Le Lilian était toujours égal à lui-même, le silence incarné, avec une ride d'énervement en milieu du front. Il découvrait un Espagne particulièrement agaçant. Comment l'autre France pouvait-il le supporter ? Ah oui… c'est vrai… L'autre France était de la même graine.

« Mais c'est le double de ton fils ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller le voir ? Je te rappelle que t'es là pour trouver des réponses ! Plus tu communiqueras avec des gens d'ici, plus tu comprendras les gens de chez toi, et plus t'auras des chances de rentrer ! C'est mathématique !

_ C'est des conneries.

_ Mais non ! Dis-lui, Gil !

_ Va voir ton awesome fils, Lili. Je te jure que ça vaut le coup.

_ Comment tu m'as appelé, là ?! »

Gilbert se décala pour ne pas crever bêtement sous un coup particulièrement violent du voyageur. Quel rabat-joie, à tout prendre au mot ! Francis, lui, était totalement tranquille sur ce sujet. En fait, Francis prenait tout bien là où ce Lilian prenait tout mal. Un vrai paranoïaque. Gil avait envie de lui conseiller de chier un bon coup pour se décoincer mais, vu comment il réagissait, ce serait suicidaire de lui dire ça d'emblée, sans gilet pare-balle ni protection. Prusse tenait à sa vie, quand même.

« Prend ton courage à deux mains ! conseilla Antonio. Et je ne parle pas ta bite ! Il faut que tu fasses bouger les choses toi-même ! Je suis sûr que, là où il est, Francis fait la même chose ! Alors ne rend pas ses efforts vains, s'il-te-plait !

_ Putain…, soupira Lilian qui savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas. J'ai rien à lui dire, moi. Je sais même pas comment il s'appelle.

_ Matthieu William. Matthew pour Arthur. La prononciation de son prénom est un sujet de dispute assez récurrent entre les deux.

_ Ouais… Nous au moins, en l'appelant Matt, on a préservé l'ambiguïté. Et quoi d'autre ?

_ Il adore Francis. Vraiment. Donc ne le repousse pas, sinon tu vas le traumatiser. Il aime le sirop d'érable sinon, et le hockey.

_ En fait, ferme-la, se reprit France qui n'avait pas du tout envie de lancer l'hispanique dans une énumération complète et interminable des goûts du petit.

_ Faudrait savoir ! Puis arrête d'être aussi cassant, Francis est plus doux, lui ! Il a au moins le mérite d'avoir du tact et du savoir vivre.

_ Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que je ne suis pas lui ?

_ Tant que tu seras dans ce monde, tu seras lui ».

Gilbert fronça les sourcils en interrogeant Antonio du regard. Apparemment, la logique de ce dernier lui échappait complètement.

« Eh oui, désolé de vous l'apprendre, reprit Espagne en s'accoudant au mur avec un petit sourire satisfait, mais ici nous avons besoin d'un France. Alors, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas devoir abandonner ton identité et devenir lui. Il en va de la diplomatie internationale. Bien sûr, le problème serait moins compliqué à régler si une certaine personne mettait un peu plus de volonté à trouver une solution pour rentrer chez lui. Enfin, moi je dis ça mais je dis rien… »

C'était gratuit.

Ce salop d'Espagnol faisait de son mieux pour le motiver, mais Lilian n'avait absolument aucune envie de faire semblant. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Si quelqu'un tentait de lui marcher dans les pattes, il n'aurait qu'à faire comme d'habitude, lui déchirer la tête pour bien lui faire comprendre à quel point on ne rigole pas avec lui. Imposer la peur, c'était la manière la plus sûre pour être tranquille juste après. Sauf avec Oliver.

Toujours lui.

Gilbert s'approcha de Lilian en quelques petits pas, venant apparemment de finir de préparer ses mots.

« Ecoute, vieux. Tu as tout intérêt à parler à Canada. Il est très proche d'Angleterre. Si ce bougre a fait une connerie avec sa magie, il y a peut-être une chance pour que le petit soit au courant. Tonio et moi sommes prêts à fouiller la chambre d'Arthur pour trouver des preuves, mais tu dois aussi t'y mettre de ton côté. Certes, on veut revoir notre pote, mais ça se passerait mieux si tu t'investissais un peu plus. On a limite l'impression que tu ne veux pas rentrer ».

Là était tout le problème.

Lilian n'était pas sûr de vouloir retourner chez lui.

Rentrer pour quoi faire ? Continuer de se voiler la face ? Continuer de vivre dans une relation ambigüe entre Allemagne et Angleterre ? Dans ce nouveau monde, au moins, Lilian avait la délicieuse impression de n'être rien.

Juste rien.

Il n'était pas le vrai France, il n'avait aucune obligation réelle, aucune responsabilité, aucun affecte. Il n'était ni homme, ni Nation. Il n'était rien. Il pouvait jouir de sa liberté, faire ce qui lui plaisait et envoyer tout le monde se faire foutre.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce déchirement qui s'opérait en lui lorsqu'il constatait ce fait. Quelque chose le maintenait en lien étroit avec son monde mais impossible de mettre des mots dessus. Il avait l'impression d'être appelé à rentrer par une force intérieure. La même qui lui interdisait de revenir, justement pour ne plus se faire de mal.

Paradoxe, quand tu nous tiens…

Du coup, cet inconfort le motiva à se redresser et il consentit, non sans une pointe d'amertume, à aller parler au double de son fils. Ça allait lui faire tout drôle de discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne le maudissait pas tous les deux mots. Lilian espérait tenir plus longtemps que sa dernière entrevue avec Matthieu, où le choc de cet amour illimité l'avait fait basculer dans ses propres incertitudes.

En fait, c'était tout con mais Lilian ne savait pas comment parler à quelqu'un qui… l'aimait. D'un amour familial. C'était trop nouveau, trop bizarre, trop inconnu pour qu'il y fasse face la tête haute.

Et ça, les deux imbéciles de BFT ne le savaient pas et ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Bien sûr que c'était facile pour eux d'aller bavarder avec un gamin, vu les tronches d'imbéciles heureux qu'ils tiraient au quotidien. Lui n'était pas comme ça. Lilian avait toujours refusé l'amour et les contacts. C'était son bouclier.

« Bon, Gil, on se sépare nous aussi pour la mission « trouver les preuves que cet enfoiré d'Angleterre a encore merdé avec sa magie » ?

_ Pourquoi ? répondit ce dernier. On ne peut pas y aller ensembles, comme d'habitude ? Ou bien… Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu essayes de te débarrasser de ma sublime personne ! Ce serait vil de ta part !

_ Mais non, idiot… Il faut juste que l'un de nous deux fasse diversion devant Arthur pour qu'il ne rentre pas dans sa chambre. Tu le connais, il revient toujours sur les lieux du crime ! Du coup, qui de nous deux est le plus à même de le faire chier, donc de le mettre en colère, et donc de le faire courir loin de sa chambre ?

_ C'est un plan de con, se permit Lilian.

_ Jusque-là, l'expérience nous a prouvé que, plus c'est con, plus ça marche. Fut une époque où, à chaque sommet mondial, on prenait tout le monde par surprise dans nos superbes plans !

_ C'était la bonne époque, soupira Prusse. Maintenant on s'emmerde et on baisse les yeux. Moi le premier… »

Alerte ! Sujet fâcheux en approche ! Lilian mit fin à la discussion en quittant le vieux débarras, annonçant qu'il partait chercher Canada pour lui soutirer deux ou trois informations.

A vrai dire, il sentait que le petit ne savait rien. Mais il savait aussi que parler avec lui le mettrait en face de ses propres erreurs vis-à-vis de Matt et ça, il en avait besoin. C'était peut-être bizarre de sa part mais il désirait vraiment comprendre où il avait merdé.

Bon, il se doutait que la réponse se résumait à : absolument partout. Mais il lui fallait être confronté de plein fouet à ses erreurs, au cas par cas, pour que ça ait une véritable incidence sur lui.

Il se railla intérieurement en repensant à toutes les fois où Oliver lui avait tiré les joues pour le disputer. « Prend un peu plus soin de la chair de ta chair », « ne sois pas si dur », « comprend-le », « change un peu »… Toutes ces phrases qu'il connaissait par cœur pour les avoir entendu puis réentendu, encore et encore… Et si, en fait, Angleterre avait eu raison depuis le début ? Pour une fois, tiens.

Oh ça le faisait chier !

Il avait vraiment tout foiré avec son fils ?

A trop penser, il percuta une silhouette au détour d'un couloir, qui eut le réflexe de s'accrocher à sa manche pour ne pas perdre complètement l'équilibre. Lilian s'apprêtait à rouspéter contre ce contact malvenu mais les orbes puissamment attristées d'Arthur Kirkland le cloua sur place. L'autre fut également choqué de cette rencontre impromptue au beau milieu du couloir, puis baissa les yeux vers le sol en se mordant méchamment la lèvre, qui en rougit sanguinairement.

 _De quoi peux-tu bien te retenir de dire à ton Francis pour te mutiler ainsi ?_ pensa Lilian avec un frisson dans l'échine. Il avait chaud là où la main de son camarade le touchait. En fait, ça le brûlait carrément. C'était tellement étrange mais… Arthur sentait l'âme d'Oliver à trois kilomètres, et c'était d'autant plus perturbant qu'ils n'étaient caractériellement pas du tout pareils. Tous deux avaient leur moue mignonne, plus ou moins dissimulées, et tous les deux le touchaient avec cette petite flamme inopinée.

Pour toucher Oliver, Lilian était en train de profiter du contact d'Arthur. Leurs deux mondes étaient si étroitement liés que, l'un ou l'autre, ça ne semblait même plus faire de différence. A moins que ce ne soit encore une excuse pour pallier à son cruel manque d'affection. Mais avouer être en manque de quelqu'un comme Oliver, c'était comme reconnaitre être faible. Etre… épris.

Arthur retira sa main et le laissa en plan, le regard toujours baissé. Leur accrochage lui laissait de sérieuses séquelles. Pourvu qu'il garde foi en l'amour de Francis, au moins pour que ce con ne se retrouve pas esseulé en rentrant de ce voyage temporel. Manquerait plus que ça.

« Attend ! ordonna le Français ».

Stoppant sa marche, le Britannique demeura retourné, n'osant lui faire face après tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Euh… Sais-tu où… où se trouve Matthew ? »

Un verdoyant regard interloqué se glissa sur son visage. Prononcer le nom du petit à l'anglaise devait l'affecter, comme Lilian s'en doutait. Ça devait même, quelque part, lui faire plaisir. Parce que c'était un petit effort fait pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

 _Pfffiou… Dernière fois que j'aide quelqu'un d'autre avec ses problèmes de couple_ , pensa France. _C'est pas qu'ils me font chier, tous les deux, à se prendre la tête pour des conneries, mais quand même !_

Non mais vraiment… se disputer sur la prononciation d'un gamin ayant eu droit à une garde alternée, c'était franchement con. Y en avait vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans ce monde de fou furieux ! Finalement, le monde de Lilian était probablement le plus sain, pris sous cet angle d'attaque. Eux, au moins, ne se voilaient pas la face en s'inventant des prétextes de dispute. Ça s'appelle « la maturité », soi-disant passant.

Et certains en avaient bien besoin.

« Euh… M-Matthew est… dans… le réfectoire… Je crois… »

Un peu perdu, Arthur répondit d'une vois mal assurée et contempla cet étrange inconnu qu'il avait aimé s'éloigner sans s'encombrer d'un merci. Mais que lui était-il arrivé dans la nuit pour un tel résultat ?

On l'avait échangé avec un autre, à coup sûr. En tout cas, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Reprenant sa route avec détermination, Lilian se laissa glisser jusqu'au fameux réfectoire, quasi vide à cette heure-ci. Il arpenta la salle du regard, à la recherche de sa proie du jour, qu'il loupa trois fois, d'ailleurs. Il crut même que le petit n'était pas là. Vraiment, il allait falloir faire quelque chose pour l'invisibilité du Canada. C'était dingue de passer autant inaperçu.

Certes, dans l'Histoire de son monde, c'était la même chose, mais Matt s'imposait déjà plus. Après, du point de vue d'un pays européen (surtout de la France, qui a vécu deux-trois révolutions, des guerres sanglantes, des occupations injustes, des âges d'or), il fallait reconnaitre que le Canada était ridiculement trop paisible. Pour quelqu'un comme Lilian, c'était perturbant. Le petit n'avait même pas fait de guerre à Angleterre pour sortir de son état de colonie. En fait, il n'en était même pas complètement sorti. Quoiqu'avec le temps, on pouvait espérer des surprises de ce grand pays.

Patience, patience. Le Canada n'est pas à sous-estimer. En effet, le fils de la France **et** de l'Angleterre est un potentiel danger pour l'avenir du monde. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde avait cru quand il s'était ramené avec son gamin dans le vieux monde. Lilian aura à tout jamais l'image mentale d'un Espagne bondissant à l'autre bout de la pièce en brandissant sa croix devant lui comme un prêtre devant un démon.

Quel superstitieux, celui-là, aussi.

En se frottant nerveusement la nuque, France approcha de la table où son faux-fils grignotait sans énergie quelques biscuits et autres douceurs réconfortantes. Ça puait la déprime à huit kilomètres. L'adulte alla donc s'asseoir face à lui, se fichant de s'incruster ou non. Il n'était pas à ça près.

« Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Excellente question du point de vue du Français, mais qui avait peut-être un sens plus large au vu de la situation.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

De ce qu'il avait compris, le Francis était plutôt du genre à couver ses gosses comme une poule dans une basse-cour (ce qui justifierait peut-être ironiquement que le coq soit son emblème national). En suivant cette logique, si Lilian espérait tirer quelque chose de cette entrevue, il allait falloir la jouer fine, même s'il était plutôt partisan du bourinage plutôt que de la subtilité.

Matthieu semblait hésiter à lui en parler. Il baissait les yeux sur les miettes qui jonchaient la table et regardait ce qui lui restait de gâteaux avec un œil presque dégoûté.

Lilian attrapa l'un d'entre eux et le goûta nonchalamment avant de se dire que ça ne valait vraiment pas la cuisine d'Oliver.

« Si tu ne vides pas ton sac ici et maintenant, tu vas t'empoisonner la vie. Alors franchement : parle. C'est bien la dernière chose qu'on ait le droit de faire en ce bas-monde.

_C'est que… je suis toujours outré par ce même débat qui sévit encore et encore depuis la Seconde Guerre mondiale… Je n'arrive pas à… évoluer. J'ai l'impression que ma rancœur pour nos faiblesses me retient entre toutes mes idées noires… En fait, je suis bouleversé. Et ça fait des décennies que je me sens mal, et que j'en veux à tout le monde, et même à moi… Je ne te mentais pas, papa, quand je disais que j'étais là pour toi. Comme j'ai l'impression que tout le monde t'a laissé, je voulais au moins être celui qui reste… »

Il était vraiment adorable. Même Lilian le reconnaissait. Bon sang, on aurait mis Oliver face à ce gamin, ça aurait été le délire total. En version « maman poule », Oliver pouvait être très flippant. Mais ça lui plairait certainement de devoir s'occuper de quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que ce Matthieu. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là.

« Qu'est-ce qui te bouleverse dans cette histoire ?

_ Je… C'est ce que vous vous forcez à faire qui me bouleverse. Allemagne, Angleterre, Italie et toi… Puis le reste du monde qui fait semblant… Bon sang, ça me dégoûte tellement ! On devrait tous signer une pétition pour ordonner à vos chefs de vous laisser vivre votre vie ! On a le droit de divorcer de nos jours ! »

Ouhla… Le divorce. Sujet fâcheux…

« Je ne suis pas sûr que nos gouvernements acceptent…, justifia Lilian.

_ Mais à quoi ils s'attendent ?! Ils ne pensent tout de même pas qu'au moment où vous divorcerez, l'un d'entre vous va pointer l'autre du doigt en hurlant : je te déclare la guerre ?! C'est aussi stupide qu'improbable ! La France et l'Allemagne sont alliées, c'est super ! Mais vous ! Vous, vous êtes toujours en deuil ! On ne vous laisse pas vivre ! Combien d'alliance y a-t-il eu dans l'Histoire qui n'ait jamais nécessité de mariage ?! Alors pourquoi vous ! C'est injuste !

_ Le monde a peur.

_ Sornettes ! Ils sont lâches, voilà tout ! On est plus en période de guerre ! Le monde s'unit ! Alors, mince ! Y a moyen de laisser vos gouvernements mariés mais pas vos personnes ! Non mais y a-t-il une limite à la connerie dans ce foutu monde de… de… de dégénérés ! »

Mêmes ses jurons étaient adorables.

Lilian se sentit sourire légèrement devant un tel engouement. Le petit était la Raison incarnée. Un jeune enfant, un peu idéaliste, qui cherchait des vraies solutions… Si seulement les principales Nations concernées – dont lui – et tous mondes confondus, pouvaient abandonner ensembles leurs peurs et faire un gros doigt à leur gouvernement…

Et putain ce qu'ils en mourraient tous d'envie. Juste avoir le plaisir infini de les envoyer se faire foutre…

Si un jour, on l'autorisait à rentrer dans son monde, Lilian se promettait de faire le premier pas pour faire enfin évoluer les choses dans le bon sens. Pas que ça partait trop en couille mais un peu quand même.

« Les choses changeront bientôt, tu peux me croire, affirma Lilian en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise comme s'il était en quête de quiétude et de tranquillité. Très prochainement, tout s'arrangera. On en a tous raz-le-cul. L'implosion de ce faux système de paix n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

_ Tu… tu vas tenter quelque chose… ?

_ Pas seul, mais ouais. Il le faut bien.

_ Je… Je peux t'aider ? »

De plus en plus adorable, le gamin.

« J'ai bien peur que ce problème ne te dépasse. Après tout, c'est principalement l'Europe qui est touchée. Mais ton soutien est déjà suffisant ».

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il dirait ce genre de phrase à l'eau de rose complètement creuses et niaises, Lilian aurait ri comme jamais. A croire que l'âme de Francis continuait de hanter les lieux et prenait peu à peu possession de son propre corps. Houla… C'était peut-être un effet secondaire de la malédiction.

En parlant de malédiction, France se demanda où en étaient les deux guignols avec leur mission d'infiltration de la chambre de ce cher Angleterre. Il aurait peut-être intérêt à aller jeter un coup d'œil ? Quoiqu'il s'en battait vraiment les couilles du plan foireux de ces deux couillons. Aussi sympathique et pleins de bonne volonté puissent-ils être, leur bêtise annulait toutes leurs qualités.

Finalement, il n'eut pas trop à se poser la question quand les deux susdits déboulèrent en trombe dans le réfectoire, sous le regard plus que consterné de la belle Hongrie qui passait par là avec l'espoir naïf de passer une journée sans problème.

Antonio attrapa Lilian par le bras pendant que Gilbert s'excusait maladroitement auprès de Matthieu. Ils reprirent leur course avec une impression de déjà-vu, sauf que cette fois-ci, ils semblaient vraiment poursuivis.

Lilian entraperçut vaguement un éclair de magie au coin d'un couloir, et déduisit que le plan avait dû foirer. Qui que soit la personne qui avait été chargée de faire diversion, c'était un échec cuisant.

« Revenez, _bloody hell_!

_ Reviens, _bastardo_!

_ Revenez, _schieße_! »

Oh ! Mais y a toute la famille !

« Je ne vous demande bien sûr pas comment vous vous êtes démerdés pour vous foutre à la fois Angleterre, Italie du Sud et Allemagne à dos ? prononça le Français entre deux reprises de souffle.

_ Non, je préférerais garder ça pour moi, avoua Espagne. Maintenant, si tu permets, on va se concentrer sur notre fuite avant que ça ne dégénère davantage ».

 _Comme si ça pouvait dégénérer davantage_. Il en avait de bonne, l'hispanique.

Lilian se demandait vraiment si c'était une habitude dans ce monde de courir partout en hurlant. Quand le Sadistic Trio faisait une connerie, ils s'arrangeaient pour le faire avec classe et dignité. Or, cet Espagne et ce Prusse en semblaient totalement démunies. Et nul doute que l'autre France ne devait pas voler haut non plus. En fait, ils ressemblaient à trois gamins de lycée pris en flagrant délit de balançage de bombe à eau sur la fenêtre de la directrice de leur école. Un peu pitoyable pour des Nations.

Et ce fut sur cette course effrénée qu'ils continuèrent de fuir la rage sourde de trois pays enragés.

* * *

 **Bon, je crois que vous m'avez surestimé au sujet du plan foireux de nos chers camarades. C'était vraiment nul, comme tactique XD Du coup, j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec la peur de vous décevoir de ce point de vue-ci…**

 **N'hésitez pas à me rassurer/m'exploser dans les commentaires, ou juste me dire comment vous ressentez la suite !**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous !**

 **Bizzz' !**


	14. Pour tes mots

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Heureusement que les vacances étaient là, j'ai enfin pu écrire à mon aise jusqu'à plus soif ! Hélas, la rentrée approche, donc je vais encore mettre du temps à sortir mes chapitres à cause des cours. Désolée d'avance, mais je sais que vous serez tolérants car vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde~ ! (un bon léchage de couille en intro, ça fait plaisir).**

 **Du coup, on passe à vos wonderful reviews, puis je vous mettrais les avertissements parce que PUTAIN y en a dans ce chapitre de l'apocalypse de la muerte !**

 **Hum ! Hum ! Ne nous emballons pas…**

 **Katz :**

 **Ow voui ! Le petit Canada en mode kawai ! Il est tellement réfléchi, cet enfant (ça change de certains, tiens) ! Le BFT (des deux mondes) est voué à foiré ses plans tant qu'ils ne comprendront pas la notion de discrétion U.U En même temps, avec Romano au cul qui vous hurle dessus, la discrétion, on en reparlera.**

 **Akinoyo :**

 **C'est un plaisir de recevoir des commentaires venant tout droit la majorité silencieuse. Je suis très heureuse si ce que je fais te plais (pourvu que ça dure). Je ne désespère pas de faire quelque chose de plus mignon et léger bientôt, parce que je n'ai que des projets de ce genre-là en tête en ce moment (ça bouillonne, les idées tordues) et je vais finir par me déprimer toute seule (c'est ça, être douée). Bon, après un chapitre léger, laisse-moi te traumatiser (j'ai des lacunes en marketing, décidemment).**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Le Retour de la Force ! Tu m'en bouches un coin, à revenir à chaque fois XD Good job, girl ! Oh bon sang, toi aussi tu vois bien Espagne en cerveau à conneries pour le BFT ? Mais ça lui va si bien ce rôle ! Avec son petit sourire de Méditerranéen, là ! Le fourbe ! Bon, pour me venger de l'angoisse que je ressens sur « Mi amore », je t'envoies ce chapitre en pleine face pour que tu comprennes ma douleur (prend-moi en pitié où ça va vraiment partir en steak dans cette fic Q.Q)**

 **Bien, une bonne chose de faite ! Je remercie aussi ceux qui suivent cette histoires depuis les méandres de l'ombre (*musique d'ambiance*)**

 **Chapitre plutôt long, finalement. A votre plus grand désespoir (parce que des chapitres comme celui-ci, il en faudrait des court et éclipsés). Mais vous verrez bien (façon, les avertissements vont vous faire comprendre que ce chapitre justifie le Rated à lui seul) (vivement que je refoute un lemon Fruk, ça me manque) (est-ce que je suis vraiment en train d'enchainer des parenthèses les unes après les autres ?) (il semble que oui…) (bref).**

 **Subtile transition vers les avertissements :**

 **/!\ Auteure qui pète un câble ! Danger ! Cette fiction contient de la torture et des relations sexuelles aux motivations ambigües (et encore, c'est rien à côté à côté du chapitre 18 – je sais, on y est pas encore, mais je tente de maintenir la hype, au cas où) /!\**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV :**

La claque rencontra sa joue, brusque, froide, haineuse et suffisamment puissante pour le réveiller.

Francis cligna des yeux sans distinguer de forme particulière. Une drogue coulait dans ses veines à en faire danser les lumières et les ombres. Des bruits inhumains lui parvenaient, déformés de leur réalité. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait frotté les yeux, mais des liens entravaient ses poignets, et même ses chevilles. Sur sa chaise mal cadrée, il avait l'impression d'être prêt à choir d'un instant à l'autre.

« Réveille-toi, enflure ! lui cria un inconnu dont l'accent germanique ne laissait place à aucun doute sur le camp où il se trouvait. Tu nous fais perdre notre temps.

_ Restez calme, ordonna néanmoins une autre voix ».

Cette autre voix lui faisait fortement penser à celle de Ludwig. Oui, ce devait être lui. Même entre deux hallucinations, Francis pouvait l'affirmer. Puis, ça faisait sens. Qui d'autre jouirait autant de le voir en pleine déchéance ? Combien de temps avait-il rêvé de ce moment ? Le voir à sa merci, effondré, sa tête basculant dans un sens puis dans l'autre pour se remettre les idées en place. Une ombre dans un lieu ombragé.

Il dut cependant mettre bien trop de temps à retrouver ses esprits car il se prit une seconde baffe au visage, qui lui fit cracher trois gouttes de sang. Evidemment, il s'était ouvert la gencive dans la manœuvre.

Au moins, cela le réveilla complètement.

En secouant la tête, il distingua deux ombres qui le toisaient sévèrement. L'ouverture béante derrière eux les mettait à contre-jour, mais Francis déduisit que Ludwig était l'homme un peu en retrait, qui le contemplait avec les bras croisés, accoudé au mur de pierres froides.

« Enfin de retour parmi nous ? railla son ennemi juré. Je n'y croyais plus.

_ Où m'as-tu emmené… ?

_ Là où personne ne nous interrompra.

_ La précision scientifique ? J'adore ! »

Son ironie lui valut encore un coup mais il y fit face sans trop broncher. Des baffes, il s'en était déjà pris d'autres.

Angleterre avait raison, il était profondément incapable de fermer sa gueule. Pour son plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs. Quelle joie d'avoir une répartie d'acier et d'emmerder le monde avec !

« Allez, vas-y, fais-moi rire, Lulu ! Qu'as-tu prévu de beau au programme ? Une ch'tite vengeance au coin du feu ? Tranquille ? Parle, mon ami, parle. Ça fait si longtemps ! »

La quatrième baffe lui fit comprendre que, bon, il allait peut-être se calmer avec l'ironie, au moins le temps de reprendre définitivement ses esprits.

« C'est ça, Francis, parle. Parle librement comme tu aimes le faire. C'est justement ce que je souhaite.

_ Houla, n'extrapole pas ! Parler pour te casser les pieds, ok, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour vendre mes soldats !

_ Oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, les premiers jours. Puis ils craquent, les uns après les autres, lâchement.

_ Tu généralises beaucoup. Je suis plutôt adepte du platonisme en ce qui concerne la douleur. C'est vrai, quoi ! Une fois que tu t'es persuadé que ce n'était que mental et que la mort n'était que bien peu de chose, tout devient plus facile à endurer !

_ Quel naïf tu fais.

_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est la première fois qu'on attente à ma vie ?

_ Personne ne t'a jamais fait souffrir comme j'ai prévu de le faire.

_ Tu veux en discuter avec Arthur ? Vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai déjà prévu de lui envoyer un beau cadeau ».

Francis allait bien se l'avouer, cette dernière promesse l'inquiétait énormément. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour déstabiliser son cher amour, mais Ludwig avait l'avantage d'être très sûr de lui, et plutôt victorieux jusque-là. Une certaine paranoïa s'engouffrait en lui mais il fit de son mieux pour garder son sourire satisfait.

« Bref, ne parlons pas de la vermine, je viens de déjeuner, continua le Germanique en recevant un regard noir pour cette insulte gratuite et puérile. Je me doute que les premiers jours vont être insupportables pour mes collaborateurs puisque tu vas courageusement garder tout ce que tu sais pour toi, mais ce n'est qu'un bref mauvais moment à passer. Je vais te laisser faire connaissance avec ton nouvel ami, puis je reviendrais récupérer les morceaux de ton âme dans trois-quatre jours, lorsque tu seras suffisamment brisé pour enfin utiliser ta bouche intelligemment ».

Joyeux programme.

Francis n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'être torturé. Déjà, parce que malgré son attachement pour les enseignements de Platon, il n'était pas étranger à la douleur, et ensuite parce qu'il trouvait ça sale. Sale parce qu'il ne le faisait pas lui-même et ne l'avait jamais fait, même à Angleterre, même dans les périodes les plus sanglantes de sa vie. Il n'aimait pas l'idée et savait qu'en temps normal, Ludwig n'aurait jamais fait pareille chose. Si seulement le vrai lui pouvait se débarrasser de cette détestable influence nazie. Cette crapule n'était pas Allemagne. Il refusait de le croire.

« La seule chose que je peux te dire, France, c'est que plus vite tu craqueras, plus vite tu auras la paix. A prendre ou à laisser ».

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le Germanique s'engouffra dans la brèche de lumière sans un regard pour lui. La sentence était tombée, froide comme la mort, et il le laissa là, en bon condamné à mort, en huit clos avec son bourreau. C'était insultant de voir que Ludwig n'avait nulle intention de s'encombrer lui-même de la tâche fastidieuse de l'interroger. Il préférait passer le sale boulot à ses sbires et récupérer les honneurs par la suite.

Quel enfoiré.

Il avait décidemment bien changé. Gilbert devait s'en mordre les doigts.

« Ne t'en fais, _mein Katze_ , on va bien s'amuser pendant son absence. Je ne te donne pas plus de 24h avant que tu ne craques ».

Francis ne lui rendit qu'un regard noir comme marque de défi. L'homme sourit sournoisement en attrapant violemment son menton pour aligner leurs deux visages.

« Ouais… Un petit mignonnet à la gueule d'ange comme toi ne tiendra jamais au-delà. Regarde-toi. On dirait un prince. Je ne sais pas d'où le Patron te connait, mais nul doute que tu as dû vivre dans le luxe jusque-là. Tu respires l'homme d'affaire faiblard. Tes muscles ne sont faits que pour épater les femmes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dû te muscler tout seul dans ta chambre avant chaque diner d'affaire, une cuillère d'or entre les lèvres, pour jouer le bellâtre fier. Mais ici, tes illusions ne valent plus rien. Ici, l'homme redevient bête. Je ferais ressortir ton animalité dans chacun de tes hurlements ».

Pendant une demi-seconde, Francis se sentit vaciller. Il espérait que l'homme n'ait pas senti sa peur naissante. Mais ses paroles le touchaient en plein cœur. La bestialité, c'était une des craintes du Français. Il était l'un des héritiers de l'Empire romain… un Empire qui prônait l'importance de la civilisation, de la force de l'homme sur la nature, sur ses instincts indécents. Revenir à un état primaire… ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Il avait l'impression que ça signifierait trahir son père. Et son grand-père. Et toute l'influence que la Grèce antique avait eue sur lui et son géniteur également.

Mais il allait sans doute surprendre son ravisseur, qui se trompait sur toute la ligne à son sujet. Francis avait fait la guerre, l'amour, tout ce qu'un homme pouvait vivre. Il avait été jeune, idéaliste, père, puissant, faible, joueur, conquérant, oublié, aimé… Il avait eu une vie d'humain en version longue. Le bourreau allait être étonné de sa résistance.

Car oui, Francis était catégorique : il tiendrait.

Beaucoup trop de choses étaient en jeu. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait mourir, après tout. Enfin… en théorie… Ça dépendra de ce qu'Allemagne avait prévu de faire à son pays pendant son absence.

L'occupation allait être longue. Au moins, Francis se réconforta dans l'idée que, quelque part, il avait sauvé celui qu'il aimait.

Même si le son cassant du fouet qui bat l'air eut vite fait de lui changer les idées.

O*0~.o.~0*O

« Tu es pénible, _Frankreich_. Ton mutisme me déçoit ».

Lilian eut la flemme de regarder son bourreau. Lever les yeux lui couterait un effort inutile et il préférait garder son énergie. Surtout qu'avec ce genre d'attitude, il avait vite fait de faire enrager son geôlier. Merveilleux.

« Tu te crois fort mais tu agis comme un gosse. Comme un sale gosse égoïste et mal élevé. En même temps, je pense que c'est parce que tu l'es ».

 _Houuuu… La vilaine insulte_ , ironisa intérieurement le Français. _Je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais un jour_.

Il tira un peu sur ses liens, mais sa chair toujours un peu carbonisée après l'explosion qu'il avait provoquée et subie rendit son effort assez vain. Il se doutait que son visage devait se décharner en une horrible peau morte et écarlate. Il allait falloir attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne se régénère. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu accès aux soins. En tout cas, il ne sentait plus ses jambes, impossible de s'enfuir. Quelle détestable situation.

Lilian détestait quand on l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait. L'entrave le répugnait. Sa liberté, c'était l'une des rares choses qu'il chérissait avec vigueur (suffisait de se souvenir de la Révolution de 1789 pour le comprendre). Là, outre la douleur qui élançait son corps blessé, la sensation d'enfermement commençait à l'étouffer.

« Tu as l'air tellement misérable, Lilian. Mais quel plaisir de te voir enfin courber l'échine devant moi. Je suis sûr que même Angleterre ne t'a jamais vu dans un état aussi pitoyable.

_ …

_ Qui ne nie pas consent, tu sais ? C'est un de tes propres proverbes.

_ …

_ C'est ça, reste muet comme tu sais si bien le faire. Te réentendre parler n'en sera que plus jouissif. Je ne te donne pas plus de cinq jours avant de me dire tout ce que je veux savoir. Quoique tu en penses, tu restes un homme. Et un homme n'est que faiblesse. Fais-moi confiance, tu craqueras.

_ …

_ C'est bien toi, ça. Toujours à te croire au-dessus de tout, loin de tout. Tu t'imagines pouvoir me tenir tête longtemps, comme si tu étais un surhomme ou une créature du genre. Mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que cette chair à canon qu'on envoie crever au front. Tu ne seras qu'un informateur de plus, un simple traitre comme on en croise tant.

_ …

_ Et pourtant, je suis prêt à me montrer magnanime si tu acceptes de coopérer dès maintenant. Au lieu d'être attaché ici, je te ferais transférer dans une cellule plus luxueuse, je laisserais tes « proches » t'envoyer du courriel, que je superviserais néanmoins, et surtout, je te laisserais en paix. N'est-ce pas un meilleur programme que de croupir ici avec un inconnu ?

_ …

_ Tu me dégoûte ».

Karl leva la jambe et enfonça sans ménagement son pied dans le ventre creusé de son prisonnier, qui en perdit son souffle et le fil de ses pensées. Pendant près de huit secondes, Lilian ne respira plus, complètement bloqué par la force du coup. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous le choc et s'injectaient de sang, tandis que sa bouche muette restait ouverte sans bruit, figeant son visage dans une expression de douleur pure. Cependant, il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, toussotant pour évacuer cette gêne dans son estomac.

« Tu vois ? Tu es comme tous les autres. Faible ».

Lilian toléra enfin une rencontre entre leurs deux regards, ne serait-ce que pour lui montrer toute l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour sa petite personne. Entre le rictus victorieux du Germanique et la haine manifeste que le Français laissait passer par ses yeux, le contraste était manifeste. Karl avait renversé le rapport de force qu'il avait maudit lors de la précédente guerre. Ce n'était plus lui qui était ligoté à une chaise, à attendre que son bourreau ne finisse son manège. Maintenant, il était le maître. Et il allait régner sur l'Europe. Sa vengeance contre France était déjà en place, ne restait plus qu'à faire payer ce sale gosse qu'on appelait Angleterre.

Paraissant lassé de perdre son temps avec son prisonnier, Karl fit demi-tour pour quitter la cellule, claquant des doigts pour annoncer à son sous-fifre que le sort du Français était désormais de son ressort.

Lilian rebaissa la tête, pas plus intéressé que ça par son bourreau attitré. Allemagne n'était plus là, il n'y avait donc plus rien d'amusant dans cette salle. Voir Karl divaguer tout seul était plus divertissant que de regarder un vulgaire humain lui déballer un _speech_ qui se voulait effrayant. Lilian ne l'écouta même pas, plutôt concentré sur ses jambes immobiles. Ne plus les sentir l'inquiétait un peu. Combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre avant de retrouver le contrôle de son corps ?

Non mais quelle idée aussi de se faire exploser ? Et combien de semaines était-il resté inconscient ? Comment avançait la guerre ? Cet imbécile d'Angleterre était-il toujours aussi increvable ?

Lilian priait pour que ce soit le cas.

Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour le sort d'Oliver, mais surtout parce qu'il était son dernier recourt.

La France qui se reposait sur l'Angleterre. On aura tout vu.

Pourvu que cette greluche de Parisienne prenne ses nouvelles fonctions au sérieux. Manquerait plus qu'elle reste là, les bras ballants, à attendre que l'hiver passe. Non, même complètement con, elle était capable de se montrer patriote et de chercher la bagarre avec l'ennemi. Karl allait souffrir de ses petites combines. De toute façon, quand il s'agissait de faire chier, Paris avait toujours été aux premières lignes. Pour une fois que ça allait servir à quelque chose. Non, parce que, jusque-là, il n'y avait que son patron qu'elle avait fait chier. Logique.

Lilian continua d'ignorer les pourparlers de l'Allemand qui, dans un élan de bonté, s'était pris au jeu de lui montrer un à un tous ses jouets de torture, comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu. La seule chose que le prisonnier avait envie de lui sortir, c'était qu'il avait utilisé lui-même ces objets avant que ses aïeules ne naissent. Mais si Lilian s'était promis de garder le silence, il s'y tiendrait.

Ça ferait bien trop plaisir à Karl qu'il craque sous la torture. Et France n'était pas là pour lui faire plaisir. Ne l'en déplaise.

La chair sensible et mise à nue de son visage fut empoignée par geôlier amusé, qui le força à le regarder. Lilian sentait sa peau souffrir de picotements là où les doigts sales de l'homme le touchaient. Répugnant.

« Tu joues au plus malin, mais ça ne durera pas. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac pour te forcer à parler ».

Ce n'était que des paroles. Lilian valait mieux que ça. Toute sa vie, il n'avait fait que fermer sa gueule, alors il n'allait pas se gêner pour continuer sur sa lancée. Au diable la douleur.

Personne n'avait le droit de lui dire quoi faire.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Ludwig repassa cette porte par laquelle il était sorti une semaine auparavant. Plusieurs contretemps avaient retardés son retour mais, au moins, il était quasiment sûr qu'il obtiendrait des réponses satisfaisantes de Francis, sa chère victime. Il jouissait d'avance de savoir qu'il avait craqué face à la souffrance, ce qui était aussi légitime que compréhensible. Et il ne se gênerait pas pour retourner ces informations contre lui. Francis allait payer pour ses crimes. Enfin ! Et ce n'était que justice ! Qui pourrait lui donner tort ? Une semaine, c'était beaucoup. Même pour un immortel. La bonne question à poser était « combien de temps avait-il tenu avant de craquer ? » et là encore, il ne se gênerait pas pour la poser au geôlier.

Car il voulait l'humilier à son tour, cet ennemi qui lui avait pris ce qu'il aimait.

Cependant, son entrée dans cette cellule de fortune, bâtie en matériaux primaires à deux cents mètres d'un camp nazi, ne fut pas accueillie comme il l'espérait. Il ne s'y engouffra que dans un silence religieux et ne fut accueilli que par une atmosphère pesante et lasse.

Pas de sourire fier du bourreau, pas de honte dans les yeux de la victime, pas de vengeance opérée, pas de dialogue, pas un bruit. Pas de fierté à exalter.

Merde.

Francis n'avait toujours pas craqué.

Le bourreau était indéniablement frustré. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et l'énervement. Il s'était même ouvert la lèvre à force de la mordre de colère. En une semaine, il semblait avoir pris 10 ans en pleine face. Un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ludwig jeta un regard exaspéré à la salle, déçu que son plan prenne du retard. Il toisa le matériel de torture avec un air mauvais, comme s'il leur reprochait d'avoir été aussi inefficace.

Quant au prisonnier, il était allongé sur une table d'examen, la poitrine montante et descendante, qui se mouvait hâtivement et irrégulièrement. Ses ongles trônaient par terre, arrachés un à un, dans une petite flaque de sang séchée devenue noire. Plus loin, cinq bassines presqu'entièrement vidées de leur eau attendaient à côté d'un petit conteur à volt où étaient reliées quelques pinces acérées. Le corps étendu était parcouru de cire séchée, provenant à coup sûr des bougies laissées au coin d'une table. Des fouets imbibés de sang étaient abandonnés au sol, jetés rageusement dans un excès de colère.

« Asseyez-le sur la chaise, ordonna Ludwig en se massant l'arête du nez ».

Francis se sentit tiré sans ménagement malgré ses jambes devenues molles. Ses bras se retrouvèrent attachés à la chaise, comme il en fut sept jours auparavant, ainsi que ses jambes, qu'il ne sentait de toute façon plus. Ses yeux n'avaient même pas la force de regarder Allemagne en face. Il avait peur de perdre toute dignité s'il affrontait le charisme rayonnant de cet homme. Cet homme qui allait si bien, qui était désormais si grand face à lui.

Puis cette douleur dans tout son corps. Cette douleur qui brûlait, piquait, déchirait selon la torture utilisée. Tout. Il ressentait tout. Il y avait une douleur spécifique pour chaque instrument.

« Réajustez sa chemise pour cacher les marques ».

Le bourreau sourcilla mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait de faire.

« Mettez-lui un bandeau sur la bouche pour cacher sa déshydratation.

_ Vous avez un plan en tête ? tenta l'homme.

_ Silence ! Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre.

_ Pardon… »

Ce petit manège fini, on aurait presque crû que Francis avait été simplement malmené pendant un petit combat simplet. Aucune trace de torture réelle, car ses mains décharnées étaient cachées derrière son dos.

« Planquez les appareils et les traces de torture, allez chercher une toile, un chevalet et de la peinture, puis amenez-moi monsieur Feliciano Vergas, ordonna finalement l'Allemand. Mais vous, ne revenez que quand je vous le dirais.

_ Bien, monsieur ».

Francis s'étouffa sous cet ordre aberrant. Mais qu'espérait-il faire en amenant Italie pour voir ça ? Puis avec de la peinture ? Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Italie n'était pas stupide au point de tout accepter de la part de son allié, surtout ses fétichismes sadiques bizarres. Ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Aucun. Italie était suffisamment sensible pour ordonner à Ludwig d'être plus gentil avec son prisonnier. Or, ce n'était pas dans l'intérêt du Germanique de créer un conflit au sein de son propre camp.

Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?

L'ordre fut exécuté et, bientôt, on vit passer la tête douce mais timide de l'Italien.

« _Ve ?! Fratello !_ »

La réaction tant attendue ne s'était pas fait attendre, c'était le cas de le dire. Italie sembla immédiatement indigné par l'état de son grand frère. Il ne comprit cependant pas toute la douleur qu'exprimait son regard fatigué et ses tremblements. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que venait de subir son aîné. C'était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait concevoir. Sans surprise, il commença donc à chercher des réponses.

« Ludwig… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Pourquoi tu le retiens attaché ici ? Tu aurais pu le mettre avec nos autres prisonniers, dans une cellule à part, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ! C'était ce qui était prévu dans le plan ! Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Tu n'as pas le droit de…

_ Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ? trancha net son interlocuteur en croisant les bras. Tu m'as trahi le premier, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses ».

Francis hoqueta et Feliciano sursauta.

La Première Guerre mondiale était remise sur le tapis.

La dangereuse réunion du mari jaloux avec l'épouse infidèle et l'amant venait de commencer. L'innocente valse venait donc bien de les mener à une tragédie.

« Tu m'as lâchement abandonné en me poignardant dans le dos, tu m'as laissé pour ce sale type sans ouvrir le dialogue avec moi. Par peur. Tu as participé à mon échec, à mon humiliation, et tu t'es fait sauter par cet enfoiré pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Puéril de ta part ! Et je suis supposé te pardonner sans punition ? Je suis supposé te refaire confiance pleinement après ça ? Alors, laisse-moi me répéter mais « comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte » ? Je détiens le pouvoir aujourd'hui. Je renais de mes cendres. Sans toi. Tu ne t'es toujours pas fais pardonner de ton outrage passé ».

Francis avait compris où il venait en venir mais assista, impuissant, à la manipulation affective vengeresse d'un Allemand orgueilleux.

« Si tu tiens réellement à me prouver ta bonne foi… »

 **(Ce jeu de mot démoniaque vous est présenté par l'Association des « Ras-le-bol de ces fictions trop dramatiques ». Cordialement)**

La phrase resta en suspend alors qu'il s'approchait de son allié, d'un pas à la fois maitrisé et languissant. Les deux grandes paumes de ses mains encadrèrent le visage torturé de Feliciano pour le relever doucement vers lui, un fin sourire charmeur peint au visage. Toujours ligoté, Francis se sentit impuissant à laisser son petit frère se faire manipuler par de belles paroles.

« Si vraiment tu tiens à notre alliance… il me faut des preuves concrètes de ta fidélité… Autrement, je ne te ferais… jamais… confiance ».

Le malin entrecoupait sa phrase de baisers papillon sur l'ensemble du visage de son allié, le contemplant en train de se perdre dans ses réflexions. Ludwig le charmait de paroles cruelles, usant et abusant de la provocation qu'il savait efficace sur les remords de ce pauvre Italien amoureux. Quelle tristesse de constater que, depuis le début, chacun d'entre eux avait joué de ses sentiments. Francis comme Ludwig étaient tous deux bien cruels avec une personne qu'ils savaient aimer, l'un fraternellement et l'autre amoureusement. En fait, Francis avait l'amer sentiment que son ennemi cherchait à lui rendre ses coups par les mêmes méthodes. Il usait de son charme, le retenait prisonnier dans un lieu isolé sans que personne ne soit au courant… Tout était un peu trop semblable à son goût. Qui aurait cru que Ludwig Beilschmidt serait aussi mauvais joueur ? Ou aussi sadique ?

« C'est à toi de décider, Italie. Si tu veux t'imposer face à moi en tant qu'allié digne de confiance, j'ai besoin que tu me prouves ta loyauté, que tu m'obéisses au doigt et à l'œil sans poser de questions. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Feliciano avait les yeux de plus en plus brillants et humides. Il était déchiré de l'intérieur. Clôturant ses yeux pour ne plus faire face à cette cellule abandonnée, un million d'images repassèrent dans son esprit comme une cantonade macabre. Son infidélité avec Francis, notamment, responsable de cet acharnement. Son implication dans cette tragédie lui était évidente et désolante. Si seulement sa colère contre Ludwig ne l'avait pas poussée à accepter cette erreur avec son frère… Si seulement il avait pu le dissuader de ce projet de revanche… Qu'avait fait l'Europe à part des erreurs ? A quand remontait ce cercle vicieux ? N'y avait-il vraiment aucun innocent parmi eux ?

Francis était coupable d'avoir eu l'esprit conquérant puis revanchard.

Arthur d'orgueil mal placé et de jalousie.

Ludwig d'avidité et de puissance.

Italie de colère non-contrôlée et de s'être laissé influencer.

Ça lui faisait mal. Il avait laissé Francis le séduire pour se venger d'Allemagne, trop aveuglé par sa rancœur. Il avait été jaloux d'être laissé derrière, d'être considéré comme un moins que rien.

Son cœur tambourina dans sa cage thoracique alors que les mains chaudes d'Allemagne se glissaient le long de ses joues, recueillant les perles salées venant de lui échapper. Sa crise d'angoisse détruisit son souffle et ses pensées. Ses crimes lui faisaient trop mal, il ne voulait plus y penser. Italie ne souhaitait que tourner la page. Pourquoi Ludwig le faisait-il tant souffrir alors qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait ? C'était injuste !

Feliciano voulait juste être aimé par celui qu'il aimait. Il regrettait de s'être donné à un autre par vengeance puérile.

Tout était de la faute de Francis.

« Fais ce que tu veux ».

Son acceptation gonfla le sourire d'Allemagne qui l'embrassa avec tendresse, passant une main dans son dos pour coller leurs deux corps, appuyé par le regard consterné du Français bâillonné. Italie. Son petit frère. Il s'était laissé convaincre. Pour des caresses, pour de l'amour. Il avait tranché son hésitation. Allemagne était tout ce qu'il désirait, pas besoin de s'encombrer d'un frère qui l'avait utilisé. Sauf que maintenant, il commettait la même erreur avec son amant.

Le baiser continua en une caresse légère, jusqu'à ce que l'Allemand y mette fin pour attraper le chevalet que lui avait apporté son second. Sous les airs interrogateurs des deux hommes présents à ses côtés, il déplaça le meuble pour le placer au centre de la pièce, mais pas face à Francis. De profil. Un peu sur le côté, même. Cela fait, il s'empara d'un tabouret pour le placer devant le chevalet et attrapa gentiment la main de son amant pour la baiser amoureusement. Le point de contact de ses lèvres réchauffa l'Italien qui ne put néanmoins masquer son scepticisme, même lorsqu'il fut escorté jusqu'au tabouret.

Il se laissa asseoir dessus, les yeux oscillants entre la silhouette si charismatique de son amant et celle de son frère chancelant. Francis n'attrapa jamais son regard, le contact visuel n'arrivait plus à se former entre les deux latins. Allemagne avait brisé leur lien.

Ce dernier déposa une toile blanche sur le chevalet et mit à la disposition de son jeune allié, un panel magnifique de couleurs en tubes.

« Mon doux Feliciano… Tu sais que j'aime te voir peindre ? Tout ce qui sort de tes doigts n'est que magie. S'il-te-plait… Montre-moi ton talent. Je le veux ».

Francis essaya de rouspéter mais rien n'y fit, le bandeau le rendait muet. Quant à l'Italien, il comprit immédiatement ce que son amant souhaitait voir en peinture.

La déchéance de Francis. Immortalisée sous son pinceau à lui.

« Ludwig, je ne pense pas que…

_ Tu ne me désobéirais pas, Feliciano ? N'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as juré fidélité. Ou alors, tu m'as menti sur tes intentions.

_ Non ! Je ne t'ai jamais menti !

_ Bien. Dans ce cas, fais-le ».

Quelque chose se brisa dans le regard de l'Italien. Pour prouver son amour à Ludwig, il allait participer à l'humiliation de Francis. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à trahir l'un pour contenter l'autre. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il s'était piégé tout seul.

« Commence par le visage, acheva Allemagne en toisant Francis d'un air sévère. C'est le plus important dans un portrait ».

Serrant les dents, Feliciano fit face à la toile blanche avant de lancer un coup d'œil en coin à son frère aîné. Il allait devoir retranscrire en détail la douleur qui se lisait dans ses yeux bleus. L'horreur d'être tranché en deux, la peur de disparaitre au cours de l'invasion, l'inquiétude pour celui qu'il aimait. C'était sûrement grâce à ses dons artistiques mais Italie voyait tout ça très facilement. Puis, il connaissait son frère depuis le temps. Il pouvait déceler les failles dans ses pupilles. Et le pire, c'était qu'il allait devoir mettre ça sur feuille. Aimait-il au point de faire autant de mal ?

Francis, lui, se demandait ce que Ludwig allait bien pouvoir faire avec ce tableau. Il n'était pas du genre à se toucher dessus chaque soir avec un rire démoniaque. Non, cet enfoiré avait un plan derrière la tête.

L'angle du chevalet était parfait. Italie pouvait peindre et n'avait qu'à jeter un petit coup d'œil sur le côté pour voir son sujet. Allemagne avait pensé à tout.

Se sachant étroitement observé par deux paires d'yeux, il contint son stress en étalant plusieurs pâtés de peinture sur son ardoise. Il désespéra de toutes les couleurs sombres qu'il était forcé d'utiliser, préférant l'éclatement des mélanges et la vie plutôt que d'abuser du noir, gris ou marron. Un sourire amer lui échappa lorsqu'il commença à travailler son jaune pour en faire un or pur et parfait. Les cheveux de Francis étaient si magnifiques… Et avec ses pupilles bleues, ils allaient être les seules touches de couleur de l'ensemble du tableau.

Quelle laideur cela allait-il être…

Les poils fins du pinceau caressèrent la toile blanche, la souillant enfin de cette couche graisseuse et humide. L'action entamée, Allemagne soupira de tranquillité, comme satisfait de la tournure des choses. Il attrapa son allié par derrière pour le coller à son torse, se fichant de le gêner dans son travail. Ses lèvres allaient parfois se poser sur le sommet de son crâne, le faisant rougir.

Immobilisé sur sa chaise bancale, Francis faisait appel à tout son courage pour cacher les douleurs qu'il ressentait. Il avait mal partout. Dans le corps et dans l'âme. Contre le bois dur de son maigre support, son dos le lança atrocement. Les plaies causées par le fouet, maltraitées par la cire brûlante des bougies, n'étaient toujours pas fermées. L'arrière de sa chemise était maculée de sang, il le sentait. Mais de face, l'illusion était parfaite. On aurait cru qu'une simple petite bagarre l'avait amoché. Et Francis s'imaginait très bien comment Italie avait interprété son état. Il s'était dit, tout innocemment, que Francis avait fait la forte tête pendant son arrestation. Qu'il avait cherché la bagarre et s'était pris deux-trois coups en contrepartie. Et après tout, comment pouvait-il concevoir que son si cher Ludwig l'avait laissé aux mains d'un truand ?

Comment imaginer que Ludwig ait pu tolérer et être à l'origine de ça ?

Ce si tendre et gentil Feliciano… Pouvait-il imaginer un instant son frère ligoté à une table d'opération, face à un bourreau au sourire radieux ? Pouvait-il visualiser la pince acérée qui attrapait un à un ses ongles pour les arracher tout doucement, pour faire durer le mal plus longtemps ? Pouvait-il imaginer le cri strident qui avait échappé à sa gorge, toutefois incapable de vendre son pays ? Imaginait-il le fouet claquer l'air, puis son dos, pour s'enfoncer dans sa chair rouge ? Concevait-il l'image atroce de son frère tant aimé, assis et attaché à une chaise, en train de suffoquer sous une violente décharge électrique reliée par ses doigts décharnées à une machine inquiétante ?

Non.

Une simple petite bagarre. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Le tabouret fini par devenir gênant. Italie avait besoin de plus de liberté de mouvement pour son œuvre. Il préféra donc se mettre debout, toujours prisonnier des bras forts de son allié.

« C'est sublime, Feliciano. Sublime, félicita l'Allemand en contemplant la peinture d'un œil gourmand ».

Pour l'instant, seul le visage et le haut du buste étaient peints, mais la suite était à venir. Le détail de la souffrance était saisissant. Le portrait donnait l'impression d'être réel. Et nul doute que cela n'était qu'un début.

Les traits du visage étaient tirés, les yeux vidés de leur substance vitale, les joues se creusaient de malnutrition et le bandeau sale bâillonnait les cris que l'on devinait. C'était criant de vérité. Feliciano était tellement doué que c'en était magique. Il avait la capacité, le don de retranscrire à la perfection la réalité, de la rendre vivante. Ses peintures arrachaient toujours le cœur, soit parce qu'elles étaient si pétillantes que n'importe qui se sentait morne à côté, soit parce que, comme là, elles faisaient mal à voir.

Ludwig observa son prisonnier avec amusement, le provoquant en baisant le cou tendu qui s'offrait à lui. Italie se penchait un peu en avant pour fignoler un détail qui semblait lui tenir à cœur. Collé derrière lui, Ludwig montra sans embarras le plaisir que lui offrait la vie érotique de cette échine qui se découvrait devant lui. Francis sourcilla de colère lorsqu'il vit la langue de l'Allemand s'y perdre, s'attirant un léger cri de protestation.

« Ludwig ! P-pas… pas ici…

_ Pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes seuls ».

Le salop.

Feliciano sembla l'ignorer pour retourner se concentrer sur sa peinture, mais l'état de ses joues parlait pour lui.

« Et puis… dois-je te rappeler que tu ne peux que m'obéir ? »

Le pinceau fit un faux mouvement et sembla trembler contre la toile. A nouveau, les remords qu'il souhaitait enterrer lui explosaient en plein visage. Pourquoi Ludwig était-il si cruel avec lui ? Alors qu'il faisait tout pour lui plaire… Ces paroles amères lui glacèrent le sang. Que devait-il encore accepter pour prouver sa valeur ?

« D-désolé…, se contenta-t-il de dire en espérant remonter dans son estime ».

Allemagne sembla sincèrement heureux de cette réponse puisqu'il continua de déposer ses lèvres où il le pouvait.

« C'est bien, Feliciano… Tu apprends vite de tes erreurs ».

Le compliment sonna amer, encore une fois. Chaque belle parole cachait un sous-entendu, un reproche.

« A partir de maintenant, contente-toi de te tenir tranquille et ne t'arrête pas de peindre ».

Italie hocha la tête en poursuivit son œuvre, sans jamais croiser le regard de son frère souffrant. Sa douleur, il l'avait déjà parfaitement retranscrite sur le papier. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus la voir en face.

D'humeur apparemment câline, Ludwig entoura le corps frêle de son amant pour lui offrir caresses et baisers, faisant se côtoyer étroitement la chaleur naturelle de leurs deux organismes. Italie sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette étreinte, il était terriblement embarrassé de s'afficher devant son aîné pour satisfaire les désirs de son amoureux jaloux. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer, quoiqu'il puisse lui arriver.

Cependant, son cœur s'emballa d'appréhension lorsqu'il sentit deux mains le débarrasser de sa veste militaire en la déchirant calmement. Il se refusa de croire ce qui lui arrivait. C'était impossible de concevoir la suite des événements. Il se fourvoyait certainement. Ludwig n'était pas en train de le dévêtir comme dans leurs moments d'intimité, sous les yeux d'un prisonnier de guerre qu'ils connaissaient plus ou moins de longue date.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question fatidique mais deux doigts montèrent rapidement se glisser dans sa bouche pour jouer avec sa langue et le maintenir au silence, alors que l'autre main finissait d'arracher les boutons persistants du vêtement.

« Chuuut… Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est peindre. Je ne veux aucun son, aucun signe de lutte, aucune trahison. Peint et jouis ».

Il y eut comme une sonnerie d'alarme dans la tête du jeune homme. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son regard se perdit partout et nul part dans la salle. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi penser. Ses sens s'embrouillèrent et ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Il ne voulait pas faire l'amour ici et maintenant, devant Francis. C'était impensable et sale.

Et pourtant, une main se glissait sournoisement à travers la ceinture de son pantalon pour le libérer de sa prison de tissu. Ses doigts malhabiles rendirent les traits de son pinceau hasardeux et crispés. Avec en plus les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, le tableau n'allait plus être qu'un ramassis d'idées noires et abstraites.

Et c'était peut-être ça que cherchait Ludwig. Une œuvre où la seule chose de pleinement visible était la souffrance de Francis, sur un fond flou et hasardeux, apeurant, réalisé par un amant se forçant à se repentir d'une infidélité passée.

Francis était mortifié de ce qu'il voyait.

Par un réflexe de gêne, il baissa la tête, mais aussitôt, le cri de douleur de son petit frère reporta son attention vers lui. Mais ce ne fut que le regard froid et intransigeant d'Allemagne auquel il fut confronté. Le message était d'ailleurs clair : s'il ne contemplait pas jusqu'au bout son ennemi se taper son frère, il ferait souffrir ce dernier par représailles.

Et là, Francis comprit jusqu'où le vice était poussé.

Ce que Ludwig lui disait derrière cette mascarade, c'était « tu vois, Francis, tu as retourné Italie contre moi en le sautant, et bien vois comme je vais t'avoir avec la même technique. Tu m'as enchainé à une chaise pour m'humilier de tes exploits, laisse-moi te montrer de quoi je suis capable en retour ».

A cheval entre douleur et rage, Francis fut forcé de garder les yeux ouverts lorsque son petit frère se fit empaler avec une fausse tendresse. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer à quel point il se sentait bouleversé par les événements. Tout était de sa faute. D'abord Angleterre, et maintenant Allemagne. Face à combien de vengeance allait-il être trimballer avant de se racheter ? Après la torture physique, on le mettait devant une torture mentale. Horriblement bien joué de la part de l'Allemand. Horriblement. Les cris de son frère cadet lui étaient insupportables. Sa propre douleur lui était insupportable.

Il n'allait pas tenir.

 _Je vais tenir_.

Il n'allait pas tenir.

 _Je dois tenir_.

Il n'y survivrait pas.

 _Plutôt mourir que de lâcher_.

Le mal était déjà fait, plus de retour en arrière n'était possible. Francis luttait contre lui-même pour remporter cette victoire qui lui coûterait tant de douleur. Sa force mentale était tout ce qui lui restait.

Et le pire, c'était que pour se forcer à oublier ce qu'il savait de ses troupes, il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur la douleur. Depuis sa scission, il sentait certaines choses lui échapper. Paris prenait le contrôle à sa place. Hélas, il lui restait des bribes qui refusaient de le lâcher. Et se concentrer sur la douleur était devenu le seul moyen pour lui de se défaire de lui-même. Il voulait ne plus rien savoir sur les actions de son peuple. S'il n'avait rien à avouer, tout serait tellement plus simple.

Oublier.

Oublier.

Oublier.

Oublier qui il était. Il n'était plus France.

Les cris d'Italie continuaient à le déchirer dans ses pensées.

Oublier son pays.

Il ferma les yeux, concentré sur le sang qui continuait de couler dans son dos.

Oublier la France.

Entre orgasme et sanglots, Italie s'effondra au sol, et au même instant, Francis lâcha ses larmes en continuant sa litanie intérieure, ignorant le sourire empli de jouissance de son ennemi. Il n'allait rien dire. Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Il ne savait rien. Il n'était plus rien.

Le mari jaloux s'était vengé de l'amant orgueilleux en punissant la femme infidèle. C'était aussi simple que ça.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Lilian serra les dents à nouveau, au moment où le choc le percuta. Seul un gémissement étouffé l'avait trahi.

« Tu vas parler, fumier ?! Où sont les Résistants ?! »

Le fouet claqua l'air puis s'en alla heurter son dos dans un bruit de chair déchirée.

Heureusement, il avait encore eu la présence d'esprit de serrer les dents juste à temps.

Lilian se trouva fort pitoyable en cet instant. Agenouillé au sol comme s'il priait, ses poignets étaient maintenus l'un contre l'autre devant son buste, liés par une corde rigide à un pieu rentré dans le sol. Son dos vouté laissait s'écouler d'intarissables filets de sang qui allaient se joindre à l'exécrable mare sous ses jambes. Il nageait dedans.

Le bourreau sembla tiquer d'agacement, lui-même essoufflé de toute la force qu'il mettait dans ses coups. C'était à se demander qui allait craquer en premier.

Lilian bénissait son je-m'en-foutisme, sans lequel il n'aurait jamais pu tenir aussi longtemps. Toutes ces années à jouer l'homme-imperméable lui étaient passablement bénéfiques en ces temps troublés. Mais ce serait mentir que d'affirmer que ça ne lui faisait rien. Il était physiquement éreinté de ses efforts. Ses journées, il les passait à deviner quand il lui fallait serrer les dents pour laisser échapper le moins de bruit possible. Il ne faisait que jouer aux devinettes. Quand donc allait-il recevoir le prochain coup ? Il le devinait avec les réactions de son bourreau, une grande inspiration, les pieds qui arrêtaient de glisser nerveusement contre le bitume, le son de l'air que l'on tranche… Puis le coup.

Il serra les dents.

Juste un gémissement de douleur parvenait à lui échapper. Ce n'était presque rien par rapport aux cris qu'il aurait pu lâcher. Vraiment, il s'en sortait bien.

Mais cette entrave lui donnait envie de hurler. Sa liberté lui manquait. Puis les marches ennemis sur ses terres titillaient ses nerfs. Il les voyait gratter du terrain, attaquer et souiller son territoire de leurs bottes sales et ensanglantées. Ses champs fertiles brûlaient parfois devant ses yeux, dans une crise hallucinatoire qu'il ne parvenait pas à endiguer.

Mais à son grand bonheur, il commençait à perdre le contrôle de la moitié Sud de son pays. Bien fait pour le bâtard d'Allemand qui espérait des réponses. A ce rythme-là, son prisonnier allait devenir aussi utile qu'un déchet trainant dans une poubelle. Tant mieux et bien fait. De toute façon, Lilian ne pensait qu'à emmerder ses bourreaux. C'était devenu son but dans la vie. Et quand Allemagne se rendrait compte qu'il avait été roulé par son prisonnier…

Lilian s'en délectait d'avance.

L'homme leva son bras pour lui asséner un nouveau coup, mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, le prenant par surprise.

L'air sembla se rafraîchir soudainement.

Karl Beilschmidt était de retour, plus fier que jamais. Si les choses n'allaient pas bien pour lui sur le front, il n'en montrait rien. Son visage était toujours aussi fermé, toujours parcourut de son petit sourire satisfait, tranquille, presque rassurant, mais qu'on savait trompeur. De sa démarche assurée, il avait l'air sûr de sa victoire prochaine. L'imbécile avait l'air de grandement sous-estimer Angleterre et ses plans tordus. Surtout, il sous-estimait un Angleterre enragé qu'on lui ait pris celui qu'il aimait. Par amour, il pouvait devenir un vrai tyran. A croire que l'orgueil de Karl l'avait rendu con. Plus con que d'habitude, à vrai dire.

« Alors ? interrogea-t-il avec son insupportable sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Combien de pièges avez-vous déjoués grâce à ses aveux ?

_ … Euh… aucun, monsieur…

_ Pardon ?

_ A… a-aucun… monsieur… »

Le sourire d'Allemagne se figea sur ses lèvres avec un petit quelque chose de menaçant. Dans ses yeux, on lisait qu'il était en plein déni.

« Je vois. Ses aveux ne concernaient pas les Résistants, mais les soldats qui restent, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe, toute information est bonne à prendre. Que vous a-t-il dit ?

_ R-rien, monsieur… »

La vois du geôlier était de plus en plus faible. Son malaise tranchait avec l'assurance qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant.

Quant à Karl, il nageait maintenant en plein délire. Sa paupière trembla un peu et ses doigts se mirent à pianoter dans le vide. Crise de fou furieux en approche. Alerte. Ça allait chier… Quelle fierté pour Lilian que de le voir perdre les pédales en direct. L'Allemand semblait en train de dérailler pour devenir fou. Apparemment, cette résistance de sa victime bouleversait ses plans, et ça, il détestait.

Au plus grand damne de Lilian – et au plus grand soulagement du bourreau – Karl reprit contrôle de lui-même en inspirant un bon coup. Il massa ses tempes doucement, les yeux clos, finement observé par deux paires d'yeux plus ou moins intriguées de son comportement. Restait à savoir s'il s'était vraiment calmé ou s'il faisait semblant pour rester un tant soit peu digne.

« Vous n'avez rien tiré de lui après tout ce temps ?

_ Il… il est plus résistant que je ne le pensais… Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que vous êtes parti… Je… Je n'ai jamais entendu le son de sa voix… Pourtant, je n'ai pas chômé pour le faire parler, je vous le jure… !

_ Taisez-vous, je dois réfléchir. Non, en fait, dégagez de là. Je vais prendre le relais pour l'instant et vous ferais rappeler si nécessaire.

_ B-bien, monsieur… »

L'homme rangea à la hâte le fouet ensanglanté qu'il tenait jusque-là et courut à l'extérieur, profiter du soleil qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de voir depuis quelques temps. Une fois seuls, l'ambiance se dégrada davantage, comme si la présence de l'autre guignol avait gêné leur confrontation. Une fois de plus, leurs yeux se bravèrent.

« Une semaine était peut-être trop prétentieux de ma part, je te l'accorde, mais ton petit manège ne durera pas éternellement. Rien qu'à voir l'état déplorable dans lequel tu es… ».

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, prenant le temps d'apprécier sa vengeance, visible sur le corps de son ennemi.

« Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais…, avoua-t-il. C'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves, même. Tu fais tellement pitié. Et le pire, c'est qu'à force de rejeter tout le monde, tu t'es piégé toi-même. Regarde-toi… Personne dans ce monde n'est en train de se battre pour te sortir de là, excepté peut-être l'autre vicieux d'Anglais. Mais il a trop à faire pour penser à toi. Quel déchirement cela doit être pour lui d'être obligé de t'abandonner pour se consacrer pleinement à une guerre qu'il va perdre. Il doit tellement en souffrir. Ne plus dormir de la nuit, trop obnubilé par ton état de santé qu'il devine exécrable. Ce crétin va s'affaiblir tout seul et me donner carte blanche pour le détruire ».

Quel malade.

Sa marche militaire l'approcha de son prisonnier, qu'il toisa avec un sourire empli d'amertume. Sans prendre la peine de retirer ses gants, il lui empoigna le visage pour l'approcher du sien, souriant comme un fou.

« Tu es seul ! Tu n'as plus rien à perdre désormais ! Alors à quoi bon lutter comme ça ?! Il n'y aucune raison à ce que tu te fasses autant de mal ! Surtout que tu te branles pas mal de ce qui peut arriver à ton peuple ! Je te connais peut-être moins que les autres, mais ta réputation n'est plus à faire ! Alors, merde, parle ! »

L'hystérie d'Allemagne était palpable, mais Lilian s'en fichait pas mal. Il le fixait avec un air de défi, ses iris mauves s'obscurcissant de rancœur. S'il devait se justifier, il pouvait très bien dire que c'était pour soutenir Angleterre, ou bien pour sa fierté personnelle, mais il savait que son mutisme n'était dû qu'à son instinct de contradiction. Il ne devait pas faciliter la tâche à son ennemi, peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette cellule humide.

Au bord de la crise de nerf, Karl commença à se tirer nerveusement les cheveux, les lèvres pincées et la mâchoire serrée. Il bondit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et beugla à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

« Ramenez-moi Luciano Vergas de suite ! »

Il y eut beaucoup de remue-ménage dehors, sans doute sous l'effet de la panique générale qu'avait provoqué leur patron en hurlant, puis un bruit de course se fit entendre, accompagné de quelque chose du genre « mais merde ! Pourquoi tu beugles, toi ?! Tu pouvais pas envoyer quelqu'un me chercher posément ?! » et Lilian déduisit que le jeune Italien était arrivé en quatrième vitesse.

Allemagne l'empoigna d'une main rigide avant de le jeter dans la cellule et de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« Non mais t'es sérieux ?! se plaignit Italie en se relevant tant bien que mal. T'as cru que tu pouvais tout te permettre comme ça ? T'es pas le seul à en chier, je te rappelle ! Alors prend un peu sur toi quand t'es de mauvaise humeur ! »

Après une courte pause de réflexion, Italie se posa enfin la question de savoir où il était. Bien. Le monde avance.

« L-Lilian… ? »

Et vraisemblablement, il n'en revenait pas de croiser son frère aîné en ce lieu sordide. A bien y réfléchir, il ne devait même pas être au courant des libertés qu'avait prises Karl à son sujet. Ça se voyait dans le regard outré que l'Italien envoya à son allié.

« C'était pas dans le plan.

_ Beaucoup d'imprévus ont lieux, ces derniers temps.

_ Te fous pas de moi, s'il-te-plait. J'ai un cerveau et un réseau d'information viable.

_ Tu remets en doute ma bonne foi ? **(le retour éclair de l'Association des « Ras-le-bol de ces fictions trop dramatiques ». Merci)**

_ Je remets tout en doute depuis quelques temps. Et tu viens de me prouver que j'avais bien raison. Vas-y, éblouis-moi ! Que lui as-tu fais pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état pareil ?

_ Si tu parles de sa peau décharnée, saches que cet imbécile s'est fait sauter chez lui le jour où on est allé le cueillir. Il avait planqué les réserves de poudre de la ville dans sa cave ».

Un mélange de respect et d'agacement passa sur le visage de l'Italien alors qu'il se tourna vers son frère. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

« Très bien. Et le fouet au mur, c'est lui qui l'a mis là pour décorer peut-être ?

_ Tu te doutes bien qu'il doit avoir pleins d'informations juteuses pour nous. Ce serait dommage de le laisser croupir dans une cellule sans chercher à obtenir deux-trois potins. Et comme il fait toujours sa forte tête, j'ai pensé à mettre en place quelques arguments pour l'aider à parler.

_ Eh bien, maintenant, tu vas pouvoir le laisser tranquille.

_ Hélas ! Il n'a toujours rien dit. Donc, désolé Italie, mais je ne compte pas le laisser tranquille ».

Encore une fois, Luciano sembla tourmenté intérieurement entre le respect et l'amertume qu'il pouvait ressentir pour les actions de son frère. Il le regarda, agenouillé dans son sang, puis vint se mettre devant lui en lui relevant le visage doucement, du bout des doigts.

« Tu t'es mis dans une merde pas possible, mon vieux…

_ …

_ Je te reconnais bien là.

_ Laisse, Italie. Il a besoin d'être malmené pour parler.

_ On paris combien que tu n'obtiendras rien de lui ?

_ Tu me sous-estimes, Luciano. Pour l'instant, je ne l'ai laissé aux mains que d'un de mes subordonnés. Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac pour le faire avouer. Et c'est pour ça que tu es là.

_ Houla ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, Karl ! Je ne suis pas dans le même délire que toi ! Frapper pour faire parler ne marchera pas sur lui, alors ne me fais pas perdre mon temps… »

L'Italien avait commencé à partir mais la poigne ferme de son allié l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus vers la sortie. La gorge compressée par une puissance qu'il n'avait pas deviné, Luciano resta figé devant son assaillant, choqué de ce geste envers sa personne.

« Tu me trahis donc encore. Dois-je donner le signal à mes hommes pour les laisser s'en prendre aussi à tes troupes traitresses ? J'ai suffisamment de force pour me le permettre. Si tu ne veux pas recommencer une tragédie dans le style de la Première Guerre mondiale, je te conseille fortement de te tenir à carreau. Tu dépasses les bornes et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, égoïste comme tu es. J'ai passé sous silence cette partie de jambes en l'air que tu t'es octroyé avec lui, mais ma patience à ses limites. Obéis-moi ou meurs.

_ Tu… tu es complètement barré, Karl…

_ A qui la faute ? Lorsque je serais pleinement repu de ma vengeance, les choses redeviendront tranquilles. Si tu tiens à retrouver ce paradis perdu, il va falloir te donner à fond dans cette guerre. Et si France possède les informations nécessaires à notre réussite, il nous faut les gagner. Alors mets-y de la bonne volonté ».

En le poussant en arrière, Allemagne consentit enfin à lui lâcher la gorge. Le jeune Italien toussa quelques instants en le fusillant du regard. Cependant, il ne dit rien, preuve que les mots avaient un impact sur lui. A tous les coups, son côté sentimental lui avait donné des remords. Il était complètement épris de Karl et savait qu'il avait fait une connerie en couchant avec Lilian pour le rendre jaloux. Mais l'entendre de la bouche même de son allié tant aimé, ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse pour me faire pardonner ? cracha-t-il. Que je le blesse ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je serais plus efficace que tes fouets ?! Ou alors, tu t'en fous de ses aveux mais tu cherches juste à me punir ! »

Karl tiqua légèrement.

Lilian le vit et jura intérieurement. Evidemment, il y avait de ça derrière tout ce foutoir. Allemagne cherchait vengeance avant tout. Et se venger d'Italie faisait partie du plan. En le forçant à faire du mal à son « amant », il s'assurait de sa fidélité politique et affective. A peu de choses près, on pourrait croire qu'Allemagne était en quête de reconnaissance et d'amour.

« Ce que je veux est simple, Luciano. Je veux que tu laves mon honneur. Cet homme m'a humilié en se servant de toi, alors qui d'autre serait mieux placé pour cette tâche ? Fais-lui mal. Je veux le voir souffrir de ta main. Et si tu refuses… et bien, tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu refuses ».

Italie serra les dents. Soit il était énervé de devoir faire du mal à son aîné, soit il était énervé qu'Allemagne ne lui fasse pas confiance. A choisir, Lilian pencherait pour le deuxième choix. Il se savait moins important que Karl dans le cœur de son petit frère, et ce même malgré les liens du sang et leurs nombreuses alliances passées.

En fait, France n'était pas étonné de la décision de son cadet lorsque celui-ci avança vers lui avec un air résolu sur le visage. Dans son dos, Karl l'enlaça, parcourant son corps de petits tremblements d'excitations. Il sembla lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit frémir. En apparence, on voyait un couple échanger quelques mots érotiques, mais dans les faits, un criminel était en train de corrompre son complice.

Très vite, et sans pouvoir rien y faire car ses bras étaient attachés entre eux et ses jambes blessées, Lilian fut tiré en arrière jusqu'à finir allonger sur la table d'opération « le seul semblant de lit encore disponible » s'était justifié Allemagne. Quelques paires de ceinture entourèrent son corps pour l'immobiliser à la table et il avoua intérieurement ressentir une immense appréhension pour la suite. Sa gorge se serra d'avance alors qu'une boule gonfla dans son ventre. La peur de l'inconnu et de la douleur le rongeait. Mais tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était garder le silence. Pas un mot. Rien.

« Désolé, entendit-il cependant alors qu'une vive lumière se mit à l'éblouir ».

Luciano ajusta la lampe comme un médecin sur son lieu de travail, la décalant pour ne pas trop l'aveugler tout en lui laissant la liberté d'agir en y voyant quelque chose.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Que lui avait chuchoté Karl à l'oreille ?

La main gantelée de son petit frère se mit à trembler au-dessus de son visage, et il le vit se mordre les lèvres.

« Et encore, tu as la chance d'être immortel, continua le jeune latin en masquant sa tristesse. D'autres en mourraient.

_ Italie, mon amour. Je m'impatiente, rappela Karl en tapant du pied. N'oublies pas que j'ai un cadeau à offrir à Angleterre ».

Là, Lilian commença à paniquer. Et ce fut pire lorsqu'Italie déglutit et hocha la tête avec un air défait.

La main s'approcha de son visage, s'y déposa délicatement en un semblant de caresse, comme une ultime excuse. Elle caressa sa barbe, ayant trop poussée depuis le temps, puis retira les mèches de cheveux qui trainaient sur son front, recueillant du même coup les perles de sueurs froides qui glissaient sur sa peau moite.

Lilian écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en sentant le cuir redescendre autour de son nez et caresser ses pommettes. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration, horrifié de ce qu'il venait de deviner.

Mais déjà, sa vue se brouilla en milles hallucinations colorées. La douleur le transperça et elle dura, dura, dura. Sans plus pouvoir se retenir, il hurla à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, s'approchant à son sens de la mort, la vraie, ou du moins l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. Il se mit à l'espérer, à la prier. Plutôt mourir que de continuer à subir ça. Et ses soubresauts étaient entravés dans sa prison. Pourtant, il sentait ses jambes frapper le lit comme si elles étaient possédées, par réflexe.

Noir, noir, noir. Noir était devenu le monde lorsque ses globes oculaires lui furent sauvagement arrachés.

Ses cris perdirent leur énergie alors que son cerveau cherchait à comprendre pourquoi son lien avec les yeux était rompu. Le sang se déversa sur la table, alors qu'il sentit une silhouette se positionner au-dessus de lui. Des cris lui parvinrent, en plus des siens, mais des cris plus rythmés. Le cri de la passion charnelle.

Karl était en train de baiser Italie au-dessus de lui.

Il n'en hurla que plus fort, pour ne pas entendre les sanglots consternés de son frère ni les grognements de l'orgasme de son pire ennemi. Déjà, sa tête lui tourna et il se perdit dans les délires que lui imposait son mal.

O*0~.o.~0*O

« Tu fais peine à voir, Artie. Redescend un peu avant de faire une crise et de nous claquer entre les doigts comme un guignol. On a besoin de t'avoir en pleine possession de tes moyens ».

Allistor se fit superbement ignorer.

Arthur était plus occupé à faire les cent pas entre la très longue table de réunion et la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas volontairement snobé son frère aîné, non, c'était vraiment juste parce qu'il était pris dans ses réflexions. Depuis le coup en traître de Francis, il était toujours tiraillé entre une partie de lui qui lui en voulait et une autre qui s'émouvait de ce sacrifice. Sale histoire entre amour et devoir.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Paris contemplait silencieusement la Nation tourner en rond. On l'avait laissé sur une chaise, un peu à l'écart, où elle ne faisait qu'observer sans un bruit. Heureusement, Londres restait à ses côtés, oubliant les nombreux désaccords qu'ils avaient eus par le passé, et se comportait comme un vrai _gentleman_ avec elle. Il l'avait sauvé après son long périple, après tout.

Paris était arrivée quelques jours avant, après avoir traversée le Nord de la France en évitant les troupes ennemis, puis la Manche en embarquant sur un vieux catamaran volé à l'arrache. Bien sûr, le bateau de fortune n'avait pas tenu les caprices de la mer et elle avait dû finir à la nage, manquant de se noyer un bon paquet de fois. Seul un banc de sable miraculeux dû à la marée lui avait redonné espoir alors qu'elle s'était sentie prête à se laisser couler dans l'eau salée. Puis ça avait été la croix et la bannière pour arriver à Londres, en faisant du stop ou en marchant des jours entiers. Et enfin, après un scandale à l'ambassade française, elle s'était effondrée et avait été recueillie par Londres, qui était passé chercher des documents ce jour-là. Heureux hasard après ce difficile parcours.

Depuis, elle trainait toujours auprès de Londres et d'Angleterre (mais surtout de Londres, avouons-le) et leur donnait toutes les informations qu'elle avait. Souvent, des sortes de visions de ce qui se passaient en France lui venaient en tête. Elle leur avait expliqué ce qu'avait fait Francis pour piéger Allemagne et la sauver. Sa scission.

Arthur avait été hors de lui. Il avait maudit son allié, maudit sa bêtise et les risques que ça engendrait. Puis il avait réalisé à quel point Francis y risquait sa peau.

Il en voulait à tout le monde. Allemagne, France et le reste du monde. Tous pour une raison différente.

« C'est pas possible, marmonnait-il. C'est pas possible… »

Ecosse lui aurait bien collé une baffe mais le climat ne s'y prêtait pas tellement, il fut donc obligé de se retenir et de continuer à le regarder faire les cent pas comme un idiot.

Heureusement, la situation évolua lorsqu'on leur annonça la venue surprise de Suisse. Original, ça encore.

L'énergumène s'invita tout seul dans la salle, n'attendant pas qu'on lui offre la permission d'entrer, se justifiant d'un léger « pas le temps pour ces conneries de politesses ». Toujours subtil et élégant. Allistor en rit sous cape.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par chez nous, mon vieux ? interrogea l'Ecossais. Déjà fatigué de la neutralité ?

_ Rêve toujours. J'apporte un colis de la part d'Allemagne ».

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'Arthur fit volte-face et que Paris se redressa de sa chaise.

« Houla ! Calmez vos ardeurs, tous les deux ! reprit le Suisse en arquant un sourcil sceptique.

_ Tu as sympathisé avec lui ? accusa Paris.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous ne pigez pas dans le mot « neutre » ? Je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos histoires, c'est pourtant pas compliqué.

_ Alors pourquoi viens-tu au nom d'Allemagne ? suspecta Ecosse en tapotant son cigare sur son vieux cendrier.

_ Parce qu'il ne veut pas se donner la peine d'envoyer ses propres messagers. Allez savoir pourquoi mais cet idiot voulait quelqu'un d'extérieur au conflit pour apporter son message. Moi, tant qu'il me paye, ça me va. J'ai fait vaguement étudier le colis à des professionnels, sans l'ouvrir, mais je suis catégorique : il n'y a rien de dangereux dedans. Je me serais attendu à ce qu'il vous offre une bombe surprise, mais non. C'est juste une sorte de grand rectangle assez épais, comme un tableau. Enfin, je vous laisse ouvrir et en juger par vous-même. Le message est adressé à Arthur Kirkland, en personne.

_ C'est bizarre, annonça Pâris. Pourquoi prend-il la peine de justifier que le destinataire est la partie humaine d'Angleterre ?

_ Ça m'a frappé aussi, avoua Suisse. Et j'avoue que ça m'a poussé à accepter de l'aider. Ce n'est pas un message de l'Allemagne à l'Angleterre, c'est vraiment de Ludwig Beilschmidt à Arthur Kirkland. C'est un message personnel ».

Arthur jugea le gros paquet d'un œil critique, peu confiant mais curieux de voir quel genre de provocation il allait recevoir.

Il prit le cadeau dans un silence mortuaire et s'isola à l'autre bout de la table pour l'ouvrir, pendant que les autres continuaient d'interroger leur visiteur.

« Tu as des nouvelles de notre _Frenchie_ préféré, tenta Ecosse. Il commence à me manquer grave, celui-là. Et avec l'autre couillon de petit frère qui déprime, je vais finir par m'inquiéter aussi.

_ Je ne sais absolument rien. Quand j'ai posé la question à Allemagne au détour d'une conversation, il a juste sourit avant de me dire qu'il « gérait la situation ». Du coup, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir rassuré pour vous ou non.

_ Et Italie ?

_ Il a refusé de me recevoir. Pourtant, je voulais discuter un peu avec lui, puisque ça faisait longtemps, mais j'ai été jeté dehors sans raison, avec quelques excuses d'Allemagne comme unique réconfort. Je pense qu'ils se sont un peu chamaillés, si vous voulez mon avis. En même temps, Allemagne a perdu son reste de subtilité et est devenu plus… intransigeant. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'en ai eu.

_ Tu nous rassures pas, là, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

_ Je suis pas votre nounou, non plus ! Vous êtes assez grands pour vous gérer, même face à des nouvelles floues ou mauvaises ! Non mais je rêve ! »

Il ne termina pas sa remontrance car un sanglot le coupa net.

L'équipe se tourna vers le fond de la salle, où Arthur était accoudé au-dessus de la table, les mains fermement serrées sur les bords, à deux doigts de les arracher, la tête figée face au « cadeau » sur lequel s'écoulaient des larmes de frustrations. Quelques veines bleues tranchaient avec la pâleur de ses mains et de ses tempes et il se mordait les lèvres sauvagement. Dans un silence embarrassé, son corps se mit à trembler et il sembla prêt à tout détruire d'un instant à l'autre.

« _Fuck… That bastard… He dared…_ _I'll destroy him… »_

Rien de bon ne pouvait découler de ce cadeau.

Allistor fut le premier à réagir et alla poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son petit frère. Cependant, il fut forcé de contempler à son tour l'horreur qu'avait envoyé Ludwig. Et cette horreur le figea sur place, le sang glacé, la respiration bloquée.

Un portrait.

Un portrait réaliste de Francis, en train de souffrir le martyr, ligoté à une chaise, blessé, sale... Et son regard. Ce bleu… Si douloureux. Le tableau était aussi magnifique qu'atroce. Pour avoir une expression si parfaite de la douleur, le peintre avait dû avoir un vrai sujet devant lui.

Ecosse écrasa son cigare entre ses dents tant il les serrait fort. La main qu'il avait placée sur l'épaule de son cadet se mit à se resserrer machinalement, alors qu'il imaginait les pires scénarios possibles. Là, il était mort d'inquiétude. Vraiment.

Ses pupilles verdoyantes allèrent se fixer sur la lettre accompagnant le cadeau. D'un geste hésitant, il la prit et s'écarta, laissant les autres contempler l'œuvre mortuaire. Cette lettre l'intriguait. Elle venait directement de la plume de Ludwig pour s'adresser directement à Arthur. Elle devait donc avoir un sens particulier, autre que simplement politique. C'était de ce fait un indice probable.

 _« Vois-tu, cher Arthur Kirkland, en Allemagne aussi, nous savons nous amuser »_.

Ecosse n'avait certainement pas les clés pour comprendre pleinement ce message, chose qu'Arthur devait posséder, et qui expliquait sa réaction. Il jura derrière sa barbe en fixant son frère sombrer dans les remords et dans la rage. Allemagne reçut un panel complet de malédictions, d'injures, profanées par un Anglais au bord de la crise de nerf, les yeux gonflés et rouges, tant de colère que de tristesse. Puis, derrière ces deux sentiments, à peine perceptible, brillait un dégoût manifeste, le dégoût de celui qui s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu et qui en payait les frais. Oui, il savait déchiffrer cette lettre. Et ça lui faisait mal.

Qu'est-ce que Francis et Arthur avaient bien pu faire à Allemagne par le passé pour obtenir pareil message et pareille vengeance ?

O*0~.o.~0*O

Ecosse fit une moue attristée en contemplant son pauvre petit frère adoré se morfondre dans son coin. Il se faisait tard et le petit était supposé se reposer après cette dure journée de réunions politiques. Et au lieu de ça, Oliver faisait comme chaque soir après avoir reçu des rapports négatifs sur l'enquête qu'il avait lancé pour retrouver Lilian, il se mettait en boule dans le salon et plantait un couteau dans une patate piquée à la cave. Très vite, le légume se décomposait et c'était à la table de payer sa race. Ecosse avait renoncé à l'idée de la changer après chaque passage de son petit frère puisqu'il remettait ça systématiquement. Ça lui fendait le cœur de le voir ainsi. Car oui, même s'ils s'étaient cherchés des poux pendant des siècles, ils s'appréciaient tout de même beaucoup dans leur famille. Les disputes n'étaient que bien peu de choses. Puis que son ami le franchouillard se soit fait attrapé, ça le mettait aussi dans une colère noire.

Décidemment, plus rien n'allait. Et pourtant, on pensait avoir touché le fond pendant la Première Guerre mondiale.

Paris était sagement assise sur une chaise, toujours plongée dans ses pensées depuis sa grande traversée. Dès qu'elle sentait une vision pouvant leur être utile, elle se manifestait, mais sinon, elle se contentait d'attendre. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était devenue bien plus qu'une ville. Surtout, elle avait peur que la scission ne soit trop violente et que Lilian ne devienne vraiment plus que la partie occupée. Là encore, elle espérait qu'il soit resté entièrement maître de l'ensemble du territoire, même malgré ce que lui voulait.

Parce que si Lilian désirait tout oublier pour n'avoir rien à dire à son bourreau, Paris souhaitait qu'il se souvienne justement pour ne pas se laisser engloutir par l'horreur que devenait le territoire occupé.

Que faire si, dans sa folie, Lilian devenait un partisan des idées nazies ?

Non, elle se refusait de croire à ce genre de scénario. Son boss était peut-être une enflure qu'elle rêvait de détrôner, mais là, ça allait trop loin. Puis elle le savait assez fort pour lutter contre Karl.

On toqua timidement à la porte.

Soucieux de son comportement, Ecosse se leva poliment pour accueillir leur invité pendant qu'Oliver continuait de lacérer la table avec son couteau et ses malédictions démoniaques. Il allait finir par dépasser lui-même son compteur d'insultes, à ce rythme. Comptait-il seulement le nombre de pièces qu'il allait devoir donner à sa tirelire fétiche ?

Pays-de-Galle entra, visiblement défait.

C'était pas demain la veille qu'ils allaient recevoir de bonnes nouvelles, apparemment.

« Des infos, petit frère ? s'enquit Ecosse en le débarrassant de ses affaires pour le laisser s'installer au chaud.

_ J'ai mené ma petite enquête et… c'est pas fameux.

_ Quoique tu saches, c'est déjà mieux que rien.

_ Je suis allé _incognito_ à Paris en justifiant une visite diplomatique pour avoir la paix, commença-t-il. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu que Karl était lui-même venu pour m'escorter… »

A ces mots, Oliver arrêta sa macabre activité avant de tourner sa tête très, très, très lentement vers son frère, l'oreille attentive. Paris en fit de même, mais avec un air moins psychopathe que le Britannique, dont le corps était parsemé de tics incontrôlables.

« Il a compris tout de suite que je cherchais des informations sur Lilian. Et il ne l'a même pas mal pris. En fait, ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Avec son petit air satisfait, il m'a amené jusqu'à… jusqu'à la maison de France… et… elle… était…

_ Respire, conseilla Ecosse dont la gorge commençait à se serrer. Prends ton temps.

_ Sa maison… elle était carbonisée… »

Angleterre poignarda violemment la table dans un bruit sec et vif, visiblement hors de lui.

« Karl a ri… et il m'a expliqué que Lilian s'était fait explosé… et… son corps a été récupéré parmi les débris peu de temps après. Mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus… Je ne sais toujours pas où il est… Enfin, on sait déjà qu'il ne doit pas être… en pleine forme ».

Angleterre poignarda à nouveau la table avant de tirer le couteau vers lui pour écarteler le bois ciré.

« Et… il m'a donné un cadeau pour Oliver, finit-il avec un coup d'œil gêné vers son petit frère ».

Après un soupire, Pays-de-Galle se redressa et partit fouiller dans son sac. Il en ressortit une sorte de cylindre emballé dans du papier cadeau de mauvais goût. Au sommet, une petite carte était collée, face cachée.

Dans un silence critique, le Britannique se leva de sa chaise, les yeux ouverts si grands qu'ils étaient prêts à lui échapper en sortant de leur orbite. Quant à ses lèvres, elles étaient closes en une mince ligne rigide. Autour de lui, ce fut le calme plat. Ses bras attrapèrent fragilement le cadeau pour le poser sur la table.

« Il m'a dit de te dire…, reprit son frère, … que… que c'était mieux de lire la carte après… »

Oliver émit un léger « Tss » en extrayant la carte de sa prison de colle pour la poser à côté du paquet. Ses doigts arrachèrent sans ménage la couche de papier et il commença à apercevoir une sorte de bocal cylindrique en verre. Interloqué, il retira plus doucement le paquet cadeau jusqu'à l'écarter complètement, l'ouvrant en deux pants autour de l'objet.

Il vit. Comprit. Hurla.

Personne ne s'y était attendu, la surprise fut donc totale. Ecosse avait déjà vu son frère benjamin enragé, mais jamais à ce point. On eut dit une machine de mort lancée à pleine puissance. Oliver ne désirait plus que de se repaître du sang de son ennemi.

« Lilian…, implorait-il. Lilian. Lilian. _My dear Lilian…_ »

Ecosse jugea préférable de l'éloigner du cadeau avant qu'un regrettable accident n'arrive. Il lui attrapa donc le coude pour le tirer en arrière, mais lorsque ses yeux se retrouvèrent confrontés à une autre paire, violette, morte, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de prendre peur.

Les yeux de Lilian.

Ses yeux, enfermés dans un bocal, entouré d'un liquide anti-décomposition.

Quelle ignoble farce. Tous étaient mortifiés de l'humour noir dont semblait s'être épris l'Allemand. Si Gilen voyait ça… Ecosse se demanda en toute justesse combien de temps il fallait à une Nation pour remplacer une partie manquante de son corps.

Oliver, après s'être quelque peu calmé, s'arracha à son étreinte, chancelant, pour attraper la lettre et l'ouvrir rageusement, oubliant que ses mains tremblaient et l'empêchaient de lire correctement.

Lorsqu'il décrypta enfin le message, il sembla se décomposer sur place.

« _It's my fault…_ »

D'un geste doux, son frère aîné vint à lui pour l'inviter à poser sa tête sur son épaule, le laissant décharger sa tristesse dans une étreinte réconfortante. Puis avec habilité, il parvint à lui prendre la carte des mains pour la porter à ses yeux, réconfortant son frère d'une tape amicale sur la tête.

 _« Vois-tu, mon ami Kirkland, en Allemagne aussi, nous savons nous amuser »_.

Comment ça ? Quel amusement ? De quoi parlait-il ? Quelle était la valeur de ce « aussi » ? Ce message était-il une réponse à une lettre venant d'Oliver ? Un message cynique à une lettre provocatrice ?

Vu comment l'Anglais s'en voulait, il devait y avoir eu une histoire de ce genre.

En tout cas, la vengeance de Karl était totale.

* * *

…

…

… **Je n'ai rien à ajouter, me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous ne pensiez pas que la Seconde Guerre mondiale était rose, donc c'est logique qu'il y ait ce genre de scène (bon, j'avoue, je teste mes limites d'écritures en glissant sur une pente dangereuse, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !)**

 **Je précise que je n'ai rien contre Allemagne. Je suis d'ailleurs persuadé qu'il n'était pas lui-même! T.T Il est trop mignon pour faire ce genre d'erreurs en toute connaissance de cause... Et il a des circonstances atténuantes!**

 **Puis bon, rassurez-vous avec l'idée que, dans le « présent », ça va aller en s'améliorant ! Et je viens à l'instant de m'apercevoir que j'ai fait un renversement de situation de tous les diables… Au début, dans la partie « passé », ça allait, c'était les plans et stratagèmes et tout et tout… alors que dans le « présent », c'était la merde ». Et là, c'est l'inverse !**

 **Purée ! Coup de génie ! /Brique/ Ok, coup de chance, j'avoue !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas !**

 **Ne me tuez pas trop (j'espère que mon public est toujours aussi sadique et ouvert).**

 **Biz' !**


	15. Enfin putain!

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Hey !**

 **J'ai plein de choses à dire aujourd'hui… plus ou moins intéressantes d'ailleurs. En fait, je m'interroge sur une découverte assez (comment dire) insolite. On connait tous les 1P Hetalia (coucou, Asahi), Akebono mimichan nous a beaucoup montré les NyoHetalia et nous sommes en train de nous attaquer aux 2P (jusque-là, vous me suivez ?) Bien sûr, il existe également les 2P Nyo Hetalia (que je n'ai même pas encore réussi à traiter malgré mes quelques recherches).**

 **Mais ce que j'ai découvert m'a littéralement achevée !**

 **Sérieux…**

 **Sé-rieux…**

 **C'est quoi ce bordel de 3P et 4P ?! WHAT ?! Mais… M-mais… Mais quoi ?! Mais il est où le projet là-dedans XD ?**

 **Si j'ai bien compris (et c'est sûr que j'ai mal compris, je me connais) les 3P sont une sorte de emo-punk-metal-la vie c'est de la merde-on se rebelle… et les 4P c'est plutôt du on va mourir-balek-dépression-fin du monde…**

 **Ok…**

 **Je… Je ne sais pas quoi en dire… XD Si quelqu'un a des infos (parce que moi, ça me rend dingue de pas savoir et de rien trouver), je suis preneuse.**

 **Enfin, bref ! Vous n'êtes pas là pour ça et il faut que j'arrête de raconter ma vie !**

 **Le chapitre précédent vous a fait réagir (pour mon plus grand plaisir) et du coup… je me demande si je vais continuer ce massacre *timide* Désolée pour les feels… Q.Q J'aimerais vous dire « promis, je le ferais plus ! » mais… vous me connaissez trop bien maintenant *rire de diablotin***

 **Du coup, je réponds aux reviews, je tague le chapitre puis vous pourrez enfin « apprécier » (j'espère) cette suite où ça va enfin bouger son cul (pas trop tôt, putain !)**

 **Asahi**

 **Tu es la première, beauté~ Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Bon, t'as raison, j'abuse carrément (impossible de me retenir, paaaardoooon !) Dans la série « confrontation », t'as pas fini de t'amuser (en même temps, c'est le but de la partie présent). J'espère que ça ne te lassera pas ! Et on est bien d'accord : Matt est troooooop cool ! Han ! I'm in love ! Vouiii ! Du coup, tu me pardonnes pour le chapitre 14, hein ? *espoir* En tout cas, moi je t'aime ! *part les bras en l'air***

 **ThePrincessofKatz**

 **Ah mais que croyais-tu ! Evidemment que j'ai remarqué que j'avais un public de psychopathe ! Dès qu'on fout un peu d'hémoglobine, ça jouit (dites pas non, les autres qui lisent ceci, je vous ai toutes cernées). Puis toi plus que les autres (ou du moins, tu l'extériorise plus, je trouve :D) Par contre, je me permet de soulever un point très déplaisant de ta review : les cornichons. S'il-te-plait, ma douce Katz adorée, par pitié… quitte à me bouffer, laisse les cornichons où ils sont, je les déteste (T.T) Mais sinon, c'est ok pour me foutre dans une salade~ !**

 **Bey0nd**

 **Bon, disons qu'on est quitte alors. T'as lâché ton portable sur ma fic, et moi j'ai déprimé cinq jours sur ton O.S (j'en ai encore des frissons, pour être honnête). Enfin, on sera quitte quand ma fic sera fini parce que j'ai pas fini d'être méchante. Plus sérieusement, j'espère que tu vas bien :{ Mon but n'est pas de briser les restes de santé mentale de mes (adorables/superbes/parfaits/génialissimes) lecteurs – ParceQueCestPasBonPourLesAffairesIlParait. Merci de ta review, je t'embrasse fort, fort, fort !**

 **Mimichan**

 **Je comprends tellement ce que tu ressens… ce sentiment qui te prend au cœur lorsque tu vois une nouvelle notification dans tes mails, que t'es à cran, que t'en peux plus, que tu DOIS dormir mais… mais c'est trop tard ! Ton cerveau te dit « viiiiens ! Lis-moi ! Tu as déjà lu le titre et le résumé, de toute façon, c'est trop taaard ! Plutôt que de passer la nuit à m'imaginer, lis-moaa ! » Salop ! Mais sinon, je t'envoie tous les encouragements du monde pour tes examens (ainsi que pleins d'ondes positives) : courage ! Et merci, bien sûr ! Les reviews font toujours très plaisir 3**

 **Green Eyes**

 **Une chtite nouvelle ! Merci, merci, merci ! Tu es un ange ! Enfin… un ange qui a l'air de ne pas détester le trash – TasVuLaGueuleDeLangeToi – HumHum ! ^^ J'ai rougis de ton commentaire, tu es vraiment adorable. Je suis très contente que ça te plaise (c'est moi la plus comblée, dans cette histoire, en vrai ! O_O) Donc, mille merci ! C'est vrai que cette histoire me prend énormément de temps mais c'est tellement l'éclate aussi ! XD Enfin, pour les France, ça doit être moins fun maus bref ! Je te l'ai toujours pas assez dit alors : merci !**

 **Voilà ! Je passe maintenant au tag :**

 **Lol.**

 **O_O**

 **Oui, c'est tout. Ça te pose un problème ?! Façon, vous avez bien compris que les chapitre présents étaient plus légers, je vais pas vous gaver encore et encore !**

 **Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Et sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XV :**

« Vous comptez vraiment vivre ici jusqu'au restant de vos jours ?

_ Oh oui ! J'adore être entouré de machines à laver crades et de balais puant ! Regarde, Francis, on pourrait construire une balançoire ici avec des draps~ ! parodia niaisement le double de son meilleur ami Espagnol. Puis les machines à laver, si on se couche dessus, je suis sûr que ça ferait de super massages !

_ C'est bon, Andres, on a compris, temporisa le Prussien en se frappant le visage du plat de la main.

_ Pas ma faute si cet étranger ne visualise pas la situation dans laquelle on est !

_ Désolé d'être un étranger.

_ Ne commencez pas, vous me déprimez.

_ Tout te déprime, Gil

_ C'est pas vrai.

_ Si, c'est vrai ».

Pendant qu'un petit conflit idéologique digne des plus grands enfants d'école primaire éclatait entre les deux meilleurs amis de son double, Francis s'efforçait tant bien que mal de faire la part des choses en ce qui le concernait.

D'un côté, il se sentait plus assuré depuis sa petite discussion avec ce… comment disait Kiku déjà ? Tsundere ! Oui, avec ce Tsundere de Canadien, il avait l'impression d'avoir exalté sa flamme d'espoir. Discuter avec lui, quelle que soit le monde, c'était toujours rafraichissant. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour prendre conscience de la merde qu'était devenue sa vie, mais désormais, Francis se sentit habité d'un violent désir de changer les choses. Peut-être qu'il était aidé par le recul qu'il venait d'avoir vis-à-vis de sa situation. Après tout, en comparant les choses avec celles d'un monde parallèle, ses erreurs lui sautaient plus facilement aux yeux. Pas qu'il était dans le déni avant mais… ouais, peut-être un peu, quand même.

En tout cas, il était l'heure de prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Bon, faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vais parler avec Allemagne ».

Il s'était à peine relevé qu'Espagne s'était jeté sur lui pour s'agripper à ses hanches, le faisant basculer en avant.

« Fais pas de connerie plus grosse que toi, l'ami ! C'est pas **du tout** une bonne idée.

_ Laisse-moi le soin d'en juger, je te prie.

_ Karl n'est sûrement pas d'humeur ! Faut dire que vous enchaînez les conneries, tous les deux.

_ C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut qu'on en parle. Sauf preuve du contraire, rester éloigner du problème n'aide jamais à le résoudre. Alors laisse-moi faire quelque chose de constructif, autre que de fuir continuellement tous ceux que vous vous foutez à dos !

_ C'est pas notre faute si Romano a fait capoter le plan d'infiltration dans la chambre de ce cher Kirkland !

_ L'amour est effrayant, soupira Gilen sans bouger le moindre muscle pour aider le Français à se défaire de la prise d'un certain Espagnol ».

Francis soupira.

D'après ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui raconter, Flavio avait tracé le téléphone du Prussien pour les courser dans l'hôtel comme un malade mental (qu'il était, d'ailleurs). L'Italien, qui avait l'étrange lubie de s'être teint en blond pour quelques obscures raisons de fierté personnelle vis-à-vis de son jumeau (de ce que Francis avait compris), aurait presque été crédible si, dans sa course, il n'avait pas sorti de ses poches un contrat de maria… de protection. Pour que son pauvre Andres ne soit plus malmené par ces méchants vautours de Français et Prussien corrompus ! Etrangement, Andres sentait qu'il avait eu raison de courir. Et pendant un instant d'illusion, il avait cru revoir Oliver courser Lilian de la même manière.

Ahhh… Le Moyen-Age… Période sombre et funeste.

Francis parvint tant bien que mal à se débarrasser du poids qui l'entravait, ne s'attirant que des mises en garde de la part de l'Espagnol malmené, qui semblait prêt à trouver un autre plan pour arranger la situation. Prusse laissa faire en se taisant, jamais vraiment intéressé par les plans foireux d'Andres. Ce dernier se vit ignorer superbement lorsque le Français leur claqua la porte du débarras au nez.

Les balais commençaient à lui sortir par les yeux.

Il resta tout de même accoudé à cette porte quelques minutes, le temps de mettre en place un semblant de stratégie. Il avait déjà du mal à aborder l'Allemagne de son monde, alors celui-là allait être un tout autre délire.

Au coin du couloir de gauche, Viktor Braginsky apparut tel un fantôme, marchant sans but précis et lui passant devant avec un air complètement vide. Francis crut même qu'il ne l'avait pas vu jusqu'au moment où il s'arrêta pour lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous planté là, encore ? »

Francis cligna trois fois des yeux, pas sûr de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une menace ou de la manière naturelle qu'avait cet homme de s'adresser à ses interlocuteurs.

« Je… euh… je me… demandais… où se trouve Allemagne…

_ Toi ? Chercher Allemagne ? T'en as pas eu assez l'autre soir ? »

C'était peut-être un peu ridicule pour quelqu'un comme lui mais le Français se sentit rougir. Il n'avait aucun mal à pratiquer l'autodérision, mais dans la bouche d'un autre, ça lui faisait déjà un peu plus mal. Surtout que ses relations avec Russie n'étaient plus dans leur âge d'or.

« Sauf preuve du contraire, ma vie privé me regarde, Russie.

_ Tiens donc ? Et c'est Russie maintenant ? Où est passé le temps des « Viktor » ? Je pensais que tu avais accepté qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms justement pour qu'on se rapproche. C'était même étonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui refuse son humanité, mais j'en étais fier. Qu'est-ce qui a encore changé chez toi ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un de différent chaque jour qui passe.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'un gamin aussi immature que toi soit en droit de me critiquer.

_ Moi ? Un gamin ? Vas-y, argumente. Je m'en délecte d'avance.

_ Ah parce que ta course à l'armement pour batailler avec Amérique était mature, selon toi ? Excuse-moi, mais à vous voir vous chercher des noises, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une cours de récréation. Ton orgueil t'a coûté très cher, je te rappelle.

_ C'est de ta faute tout ça. Si tu ne t'étais pas fait envahir par l'autre guignol d'Allemagne, ce petit connard d'Etats-Unien ne serait jamais venu en Europe pour s'y croire le plus fort ! Regarde-le aujourd'hui ! A part sa vanité étouffante, que nous a-t-il apporté ? Il était mieux sur son continent paumé à creuser ses Canyon de mes deux.

_ La jalousie ne te mènera nulle part.

_ Qui parle de jalousie ? Tu crois que j'envie un pays qui n'a même pas la moitié de mon âge et qui cherche à me marcher dessus ? Nous vallons mieux que ça, ici. La Mère Patrie, c'est un berceau culturel. L'Amérique, c'était la pire erreur que vous ayez faite, vous, les Européens de l'Ouest. Et surtout toi et l'autre imbécile d'Oliver.

_ Tu parles de ton âge comme s'il était respectable mais tu te conduits comme un gosse. Vis avec ton temps. Quoique tu en penses, tu t'es écroulé face à l'Amérique et nous vivons tous avec.

_ Tu étais le premier à t'en méfier ! Ne me fais pas de morale ! J'ai même cru un instant que tu allais te mesurer à lui tellement qu'il t'agaçait.

_ Je n'agis pas sur des coups de tête.

_ Excuse-moi, mais je pense que ça se discute.

_ Pense ce que tu veux, je sais ce que je vaux. Et tes insultes gratuites m'indiffèrent. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser ».

Dire qu'il s'était si bien entendu avec Russie par le passé… L'Histoire n'épargne vraiment personne. Apparemment, Viktor avait un souci d'égo et ne se gênait pas pour accuser la Terre entière. Francis était passé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, rien de plus.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un menteur, accusa Viktor en le suivant à travers le couloir. On ne sait jamais ce que tu veux pour la bonne et simple raison que tu dis tout et son contraire ! Tu aides Amérique à prendre son indépendance, puis tu rejettes ses bases militaires dans ton pays. Tu te tapes Angleterre mais tu lui fais la guerre à la moindre occasion. Tu craches sur l'Allemagne nazie, mais tu l'as provoqué ! Arrête de jouer sur deux tableaux ! »

Rapidement, un climat plus lourd se mit à entourer les deux hommes. Une atmosphère dangereuse s'englua dans l'air, palpable, une aura qu'on aurait pu trancher au couteau. Francis sentait qu'il allait se faire attaquer sur un sujet sensible.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon cher Lilian ? Sous-entendre ta collaboration te fait-il mal ? Pourtant, tu ne peux pas le nier. Je suppose que comme toutes tes tactiques politiques, elle a nécessité un petit passage sous le bureau. Jouer les putes, ça te connait bien.

_ Dixit celui qui s'est fait avoir par mes charmes ».

Pour ne pas tomber vulgairement dans la violence, Francis n'avait plus que ses mots et sa répartie pour lutter. Mais les termes utilisés son adversaire lui empoisonnaient le cœur parce qu'ils lui rappelaient certains passages horribles de sa vie. Il ne voulait plus penser à cette cellule crade et humide. Il était de nouveau libre et maître de lui-même. Tout ça appartenait au passé.

« Tu assumes donc t'être comporté comme une salope ?

_ Non, comme un opportuniste. C'était tellement facile de t'avoir que j'aurais été bête de m'en priver ».

Voir Russie serrer les dents n'était pas bon signe. A bien y réfléchir, il s'était peut-être fait avoir par un piège _made in Russia_. Il aurait certainement été plus raisonnable pour lui de ne pas répondre à ses provocations, ça lui aurait évité ce genre de discussion embarrassante. Surtout, Francis commençait à en avoir marre qu'on utilise sa sexualité contre lui. Lui rappeler ses quelques erreurs, ok, mais lui sortir en pleine tronche qu'il avait joué les prostitués, ça la foutait mal.

« Salop, reprit le Russe. Dès que j'entends parler de toi, c'est pour des histoires de cul et de politique. Je suppose que si tu cherches Allemagne, c'est pour remettre le couvert.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, au juste ? Tu fais partie de mes victimes et tu la ramènes comme si tu étais supérieur aux autres. Mais toi aussi, tu t'es fait avoir. On s'est tous fais baiser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Sauf qu'avec toi, c'est récurrent.

_ Je n'en suis plus là aujourd'hui, et il serait temps que tu grandisses à ton tour. Te voir nager dans le passé comme une vieille qui radote sur un banc, c'est pitoyable. L'Europe est suffisamment dans la merde pour qu'on n'y rajoute pas encore notre grain de sel. Et plutôt que d'y rester, je voudrais en sortir. Alors regrette tant que tu veux, insulte-moi de tous les noms que tu connais, mais ne m'empêche pas d'avancer vers là où tu as renoncé à aller. Le futur.

_ Tu ne me connais pas, Lilian. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai subi ! Tes leçons de morales idéalistes, garde-les pour tes pigeons !

_ Putain, qu'est-ce que vous avez à gueuler en plein milieu du couloir ? coupa une voix tierce qui s'approcha d'eux à pas lent ».

Francis hésita entre bénir le ciel ou jurer lorsqu'il vit Allemagne s'approcher d'eux avec un regard mauvais. D'un côté, il était content d'avoir trouvé son objectif sans trop se fatiguer, mais d'un autre, le voir aussi énervé ne le rassurait pas. Puis avec Russie dans les pattes, ça risquait de s'envenimer.

« Eh bien ! Si le couple de cons est réuni, je ne vais pas m'éterniser. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne lune de miel, tous les deux.

_ Ferme ta gueule, pour voir ? »

Ah oui… Karl était infiniment moins poli que Ludwig. Sacré contraste. Puis envers Russie, de surcroit.

« Comme c'est mignon, tu le défend !

_ Va rembourser ta dette européenne et on en reparle, attaqua l'Allemand en essayant pour une fois de se comporter comme l'un des deux pères de l'Europe.

_ En parlant de dette, reprit Francis. Mon cher Russie, tu ne m'as jamais remboursé le fric que je t'avais passé lors de notre si belle alliance~ ! »

Touché, Viktor détourna le regard et fit quelques pas en arrière, disant qu'il avait mieux à faire que de trainer avec eux. Francis n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que, quel que soit le monde, la Russie ne rembourserait jamais la France. Il s'était fait une raison et avait effacé la dette. Mais c'était toujours bon de rappeler à quel point la Russie n'était pas toujours très fidèle dans ses engagements.

La mine fatiguée, Karl commença à s'en aller, ne s'attenant pas à taper la causette avec son homologue Français. Mal lui en prit lorsqu'une silhouette se glissa juste sous son nez pour lui couper la route.

« Eh ! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

_ D'où ça t'intéresse ?

_ Ah non, Allemagne ! On ne répond pas à une question par une question, voyons ! »

Karl cligna mécaniquement des yeux, croyant à une hallucination. Il ignorait ce que le Français avait consommé pour changer de caractère à ce point, mais ça devait être de la bonne. Ahhh… Les joies de la drogue.

« Bon, écoute…, essaya le Germanique avec la ferme intention de s'éloigner de cette zone à risque. J'ai quelque chose de prévu donc, si tu veux bien me laisser passer.

_ Dommage, j'ai aussi à te parler.

_ Fort bien, mais on verra plus tard ».

Karl contourna son interlocuteur pour ensuite presser le pas. Voir un Lilian joyeux, ça ne présumait rien de bon.

« Attend ! Ludw… Karl ! »

Et un Lilian qui beuglait son nom dans les couloirs en le coursant, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

« J'ai du travail, France ! On verra un autre jour !

_ Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber maintenant ! On a besoin de parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir ! »

Manquant de s'écrouler au sol, Karl avala de travers. Oh les mauvais souvenirs qui revenaient… Et depuis quand Lilian parlait-il ouvertement et à voix haute de sa sexualité ?

« C'est pas une bonne idée, découragea Karl en se tournant vaguement vers lui pour lui lancer un regard qui se voulait dur. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à en dire. Nous avons tellement l'habitude de faire n'importe quoi que ce n'est pas ce genre de chose qui va m'étonner. Tourne la page et laisse-moi.

_ Karl, bon sang ! Je te demande de m'écouter !

_ Et pourquoi ? Tu veux que je m'excuse ?

_ Non, je…

_ Tu veux t'excuser ?

_ Non ! En fait, je…

_ Dans ce cas, oublions cette histoire, ça vaut mieux.

_ Je veux divorcer ! »

 _Oh purée, je l'ai dit…_ , constata le Français alors que l'Allemand avait enfin arrêté sa marche pour bien enregistrer l'information.

« Oh purée, il l'a dit ! constata Andres, caché à l'autre bout du couloir et en train de secouer le timide Prussien comme si ça allait servir à quelque chose ».

Francis s'en foutait de parler à la place d'un autre. Ça lui semblait être la meilleure idée et si le vrai Lilian n'en faisait pas de même dans son monde, il s'en chargerait en rentrant. Un point c'est tout. Il aurait dû faire ça il y a bien longtemps plutôt que de se cacher dans la honte. Maintenant qu'il avait fait le premier pas, il espérait ne pas être seul dans cette démarche. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'un divorce, ça se menait à deux.

Le second époux paraissait quelque peu bloqué en arrêt sur image. Ses yeux se perdirent sur les lignes du carrelage pendant qu'il se mordillait l'intérieur des joues, le cerveau carburant à 100 à l'heure. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose (une faille inter-dimensionnelle, en l'occurrence) et de se prendre le contrecoup en pleine tronche. Mais il avait bien entendu, il n'avait pas rêvé. France venait de réclamer le divorce.

Ce dernier poursuivit son explication, profitant du choc de son compagnon pour l'achever en bonne et due forme. Sur des sujets aussi sensibles, mieux valait tout enchainer sans discontinuité. Les _qui pro quo_ arrivaient si vite.

« Bon, on a fait des conneries, je te l'accorde, mais ça fait plusieurs décennies qu'on nous fait bouffer nos erreurs chaque jour qui passe. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de mettre un terme à tout ça ? Je veux dire… on est plus mature aujourd'hui qu'hier. On ne va pas se recommencer une guerre à la con pour des prétextes orgueilleux. Que nos gouvernements restent amis, ça me va, mais ne nous forçons plus avec ces conneries de mariages qui ne nous rendent pas heureux. Alors, voilà ce que je propose : on va gentiment aller chercher notre contrat de mariage quand on sera rentré chez nous, puis on va organiser une réunion avec nos Présidents, et on va les envoyer promener. Simple ».

Vu le mutisme de Karl, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à digérer l'info. Francis se sentit même obligé de claquer des doigts devant son nez pour le rappeler à la réalité.

« Réagis, vieux. C'est le moment de te libérer ».

Allemagne baissa les yeux au sol, ne supportant plus le contact visuel. Pour lui, divorcer apparaissait comme une folie. Il craignait une réaction négative de la part de leurs Présidents et une nouvelle menace de guerre. Pourtant, c'était terriblement tentant.

« Oh mais que je suis con ! réalisa Francis en se tapant du front. Je devrais retravailler mon droit plutôt que de me faire avoir par des entourloupes judiciaires ».

Karl avait du mal à le suivre, ce que le latin remarqua rapidement.

« Avec un peu de stratégie, on aura même pas besoin de passer devant nos Présidents !

_ Pardon ? Mais… c'est impossible…

_ Mais si ! Réfléchis un peu, mon vieux ! Ce qu'on veut annuler, ce n'est pas notre alliance politique, mais juste notre union forcée ! Du coup, on n'a pas besoin de mêler la politique à ça ! Il faut juste prendre un avocat et entamer une procédure de divorce !

_ Mais… ils vont s'en rendre compte…

_ Mais non ! Ils ont autre chose à faire que de nous fliquer ! Et je les comprends ! Ca fait plus de dix ans qu'on obéit comme des chiens sans poser de questions, ils ne se doutent pas un seul instant qu'on puisse chercher à baiser leur système ! Il nous faudra juste prendre quelqu'un de confiance pour le divorce, et de silencieux surtout ! Oh, mon plan est génial !

_ Mais…

_ Oh, je t'en prie ! Bouge-toi les fesses, mon gros ! T'as enfin une chance de te débarrasser de moi, mets-y du tien ! Je vais finir par croire que je te plais ! »

La bouche en cul de poule, Allemagne se tut, mais son regard parlait pour lui.

Il n'allait pas faire la mauvaise tête, c'était un plan foireux qui pouvait marcher (mais un plan foireux malgré tout). Restait qu'à organiser tout ce bordel tant qu'ils le pouvaient, et à vrai dire, France avait l'air très motivé par son propre stratagème. Même s'il n'était plus lui-même, peu importait. Avec une telle motivation, il donnait envie de l'écouter et de le suivre.

Même dans ses plans foireux.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Le petit Canada avait complètement raison.

Il fallait divorcer.

C'était ce que se répétait Lilian alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de fumer dans la lingerie, à côté de ses deux « meilleurs amis » qui se remettaient doucement de leur fugue. Antonio était très gracieusement étalé sur le sol telle une baleine échouée et Gilbert imitait la tortue, les fesses en l'air et les bras le long du corps.

 _So sex_ , comme dirait Oliver.

« Laissez-moi deviner, commença-t-il en tirant une latte pour se détendre. Gilbert était chargé de faire diversion parce que c'est le moins discret de la bande donc il n'aurait jamais réussi une infiltration. Il a tenté de discuter de tout et de rien devant Angleterre en bougeant les bras partout pour attirer son attention mais n'a obtenu qu'un regard noir. En voyant ça, Allemagne est venu lui dire d'arrêter ses pitreries et de laisser partir Angleterre. Entre temps, Romano est entré dans la pièce, a vu Gil, et a commencé à l'interroger sur la position d'Espagne. A partir de là, les choses se sont envenimées et Gil a paniqué avant de prendre la fuite. Et quel meilleur endroit pour fuir que l'amitié d'un compagnon. Il a donc attiré Allemagne, Romano et Angleterre jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Il a ensuite hurlé pour prévenir l'autre idiot qui fouinassait, et qui est sorti de la chambre en courant, et qui s'est donc fait grillé. J'ai faux quelque part ? »

Un gros silence gêné lui répondit.

Tout juste, bien sûr. Ces deux-là étaient faciles à lire.

Leurs pitreries allaient le tuer un jour. Andres et Gilen avaient au moins le mérite de réfléchir un peu mieux, et Lilian ne doutait pas un seul instant de la réussite du plan si ça avait été ces deux-là aux commandes, plutôt que cet Espagnol niais et ce Prussien narcissique.

« Bon… Je vous remercierais bien volontiers de votre « aide » mais vu l'état de la situation, je vais me contenter de vous laisser ici et reprendre moi-même les rênes de ce merdier. Sur ce, messiers… »

France se redressa mollement et abaissa la poignée de la porte. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose attraper ses jambes. Un petit coup d'œil en bas lui fit comprendre qu'Antonio était littéralement enroulé autour de son mollet gauche, et Gilbert accroché à la jambe droite. Le visage relevé vers lui, ils ressemblaient à des chiots en manque d'affection.

« Euh… Lâchez-moi, ordonna-t-il sans conviction tant son étonnement le brimait.

_ Non, tu as besoin de nous pour survivre dans ce monde !

_ Ah bon ? Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression que vos efforts aient été très concluants jusque-là. Bien sûr, loin de moi l'idée de vous traiter d'incapables mauviettes inutiles mais y a de l'idée.

_ Super ! Il fait enfin preuve d'humour ! s'extasia Espagne en oubliant instantanément qu'il venait de se faire insulter. On avance enfin dans ce monde à la con !

_ Je t'ai dit me lâcher, merde !

_ Pour aller faire quoi ? T'étais pas plus avancer avant qu'on te sorte notre génialissime plan, reprit Gilbert. Tu as eu une illumination entre temps ?

_ J'ai surtout réalisé que je me prenais la tête pour rien. Je vais parler à Allemagne, ce sera plus productif que de fouiller les chambres d'hôtel à la recherche d'indices qui n'existent pas. J'aviserais avec lui et après… après…

_ Après ?

_ Je trouverais un moyen de rentrer chez moi.

_ Comment ?

_ Laissez tomber, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

_ Ohhhh, toi ! T'as un mauvais coup en tête !

_ Bien sûr que non, imbécile. On ne s'adresse juste pas aux bonnes personnes depuis le début. Fichez le camp de ma jambe avant que je n'appelle Romano et Angleterre pour vous botter le cul ».

La menace eut un impact immédiat puisque les deux stalker le libérèrent aussitôt pour se réfugier au fond de la pièce étroite. Résolus à le laisser partir, Antonio et Gilbert semblaient plutôt d'avis d'élaborer un nouveau stratagème pour éviter leurs attaquants jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent chez eux. C'était la dernière journée de réunion après tout.

Les laissant à leurs plans foireux, Lilian sortit de la pièce en soupirant de soulagement. Pas qu'il détestait ces deux-là, mais ils avaient une capacité phénoménale à lui pomper sauvagement son énergie vitale. Après un petit coup d'œil sur sa main gauche, il remarqua qu'il avait dû laisser sa cigarette sur le sol lorsqu'il s'était relevé. Bon, tant pis s'il y avait le feu au bout de compte, il avait la flemme de se retaper les deux dingues. Puis ils l'éteindraient eux-mêmes en cas de problème. Ils n'étaient pas complètement stupides, non plus. Enfin, en théorie.

Il était fin prêt à partir à la recherche d'un certain Allemand, mais le regard franchement sceptique de Japon eut vite fait de venir à bout de sa motivation. Avec une expression qui ne laissait rien paraitre, Kiku le fixait avec l'air de s'interroger sur le sens de la vie.

« Excuse-moi de mon impolitesse, France, mais… cela te prend souvent de sortir des placards ?

_ Bien sûr, pourquoi ? ironisa l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel ».

Japon, peu à l'aise avec l'ironie, sembla réfléchir intensément à la question en se frottant le menton. Lilian ne résista pas à l'envie de le faire marcher.

« C'est culturel, mon pauvre vieux. Un truc d'Européen. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Catherine de Médicis a instaurée ce protocole de convenance après une situation embarrassante. Elle cherchait un lieu où se rhabillée mais l'ambassadeur d'Angleterre est entrée dans la salle de réception à ce moment-là et a vu ses cuisses, chose très grave pour l'époque. Du coup, comme personne n'allait fouiller dans les placards, elle en a fait des refuges spéciaux. Depuis, tous les Européens se cachent dans des placards lorsqu'ils sont barbouillés. Même si, entre temps, les toilettes ont pris le relais. Et les appartements privés, bien sûr. Voilà. Maintenant tu sais tout.

_ Je vois… C'est absolument passionnant ».

Non ? Il avait vraiment tout gobé ?

Depuis quand les Japonais étaient-ils aussi impressionnable ? Le Japon de son monde avait la fâcheuse tendance à tout remettre en cause et à mener des enquêtes sur tout. En fait, il ne croyait en rien ni personne, profondément persuadé que le monde – l'Europe surtout – n'était qu'un ramassis de menteurs hypocrites – ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, en fait. Kuro était assez intransigeant sur ses idées. Et ça s'était empiré après la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Se prendre deux bombes atomiques dans la gueule n'avait pas adouci son caractère, au contraire. Et il en voulait beaucoup à Amérique, surtout parce que cette bombe avait été largué sur un _qui pro quo_ , une petite erreur de traduction… Tant de morts pour ça.

« Bref, c'est pas pour changer de sujet, reprit-il, mais saurais-tu où trouver Allemagne ? »

La question sembla embarrasser l'Asiatique, qui se trouva prisonnier d'une violente passion pour ses chaussures vu comment il les fixait. Lilian soupira en se frottant le visage pour y ôter la fatigue qui venait tout à coup de s'y loger. Il se demandait sincèrement pourquoi il avait fait une connerie pareille que de coucher avec Allemagne en faisant volontairement du bruit. Mais quel con… Maintenant qu'il avait changé de but, tous les effets négatifs lui retombaient dessus. Le seul avantage à ce qu'il avait fait, c'était qu'il avait repris un peu confiance en Karl. Après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il n'aurait pas pu le frôler sans faire une crise de nerf. Alors dormir dans ses bras, c'était une sacré évolution.

« Japon, fais pas ta mijaurée et répond-moi juste. De toute façon, tu connais la réputation des Européens en ce qui concerne la sexualité alors ne fais pas comme si ça te choquait ».

Kiku hoqueta et recula d'un pas, touché à vif.

« Je… Je ne suis une mijaurée !

_ Oui, oui, on sait.

_ Ce n'est pas très gentil, France ! »

Lilian faillit rire devant ce terme trop mignon pour lui corresponde. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas gentil. Suffisait d'ouvrir un manuel d'Histoire pour le constater. Après, du point de vue d'un Asiatique, les choses étaient peut-être différentes…

« C'est bon, Japon. Je m'excuse, consentit-il à affirmer alors qu'il levait les mains en signe d'abandon. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. Comme tu as été plutôt proche de lui ces dernières décennies, je me disais que tu pouvais mieux que moi deviner où il se trouvait.

_ Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était au rez-de-chaussée et il quittait le réfectoire.

_ Avec un peu de chance, il est parti au salon pour s'excuser auprès d'Angleterre du comportement de son frère.

_ Bien vu, oui… Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qui lui a pris… »

Lilian allait passer sous silence les plans foireux de son groupe, histoire de ne pas passer pour un guignol. A la place, il salua vaguement son camarade et le quitta aussitôt pour se rendre là où il espérait trouver son « époux », pressé de se débarrasser de son alliance.

Ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps de se rendre au salon. La plupart des Nations y venaient pour se détendre avant ou après les réunions. C'était compréhensible puisque l'ambiance était assez chaleureuse et la pièce très grande.

Lilian passa la salle au radar, plissant les yeux pour trouver celui qu'il cherchait dans cette masse grouillante. Heureusement, Allemagne avait la particularité d'être grand de taille dans les deux mondes, c'était un bon point pour le trouver facilement. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas lui au fond de la salle ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, Lilian s'approcha, glissant entre les corps regroupés en amas pour se frayer un semblant de chemin dans tout ce foutoir. Et effectivement, il y avait bien Allemagne, de dos, en pleine discussion avec Angleterre. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air un peu revêche (mais si Lilian avait bien compris les choses, c'était normal pour lui de tirer ce genre de gueule). Le cadet Kirkland fut le premier à le voir approcher, de derrière son interlocuteur. En le reconnaissant, il écarquilla les yeux et décroisa les bras, le corps tendu. Captant ce changement pour le moins intriguant, Ludwig fit volte-face et l'aperçut à son tour.

Le malaise s'installa aussitôt.

Ouais… On avait tout de même le couple brisé et le couple officiel en tête-à-tête (France étant celui qui jouait dans les deux camps). A bien y réfléchir, c'était probablement la première fois depuis la Seconde Guerre mondiale qu'ils étaient tous les trois réunis au même endroit. Quel dommage que cela ne dusse pas perdurer. Mais Lilian avait besoin d'un entretient seul à seul avec le Germanique. Ce serait trop embarrassant dans le cas contraire.

« Allemagne, salua le Français d'un signe de tête avant de faire de même silencieusement pour l'Anglais. Faut qu'on parle.

_ Je… euh… peut-être plus tard, _Frankreich_ , mais là je ne me sens pas prêt… »

Bien sûr, si Lilian ressentait le malaise, nul doute que l'Allemand également. Surtout qu'en tant que « briseur de couple », si on pouvait dire – car il était celui en trop, celui qui s'était interposé dans un amour déjà fleurissant –, Ludwig était en position de faiblesse.

« Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je parlerais dans le vide à voix haute pour que tout le monde nous entende, menaça le latin. Mais à choisir, je préfèrerais que tu m'accompagnes loin de cette pièce pour qu'on puisse enfin se dire nos quatre vérités sans que tout le monde nous écoute ».

En disant cela, Lilian fusilla les Nations qu'il prenait en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

« A toi de voir, conclut-il ».

Très gêné, Ludwig lança un regard désolé à Arthur avant d'hocher la tête, acceptant enfin de se montrer raisonnable. Laissé pour compte, l'Anglais sembla bouder et se retenir de dire quelque chose. En repensant à tout ce que ce jeune adulte avait dû traverser ces dernières années, Lilian se sentit affecté par sa présumée douleur. Se voulant réconfortant mais ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, il se surprit lui frotter la tête avec sympathie, le prenant de court. Mais le contact ne dura pas, France s'en alla à la suite de l'Allemand avec un léger soupir qu'on ne sût pas vraiment interpréter.

Ils choisirent d'un commun accord de s'isoler dans un des petits salons mis à leur disposition.

Allemagne était tellement mal à l'aise qu'il allait finir par contaminer Lilian, ce qui serait un exploit en soi.

« De… de quoi veux-tu parler ?

_ Tu t'en doutes un peu, je pense.

_ Ecoute, je suis désolé pour tout ça ! Vraiment ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là, même par désespoir, j'ai agis sur un coup de tête et maintenant, on en paye les frais à cause du regard des autres. Franchement, si c'était à refaire, je changerais tout.

_ Alors, déjà, c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative de ce bazar donc tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ensuite, c'est pas de **ça** en particulier dont je veuille te parler. Ce qui me gêne, c'est que pour en arriver à faire cette connerie inutile, il fallait bien qu'on soit au bord du gouffre. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, Allemagne : rien ne va plus et on n'est clairement pas heureux.

_ Ça, ça coule de source.

_ Je ne passerais pas par quatre chemin : je demande le divorce ».

La résolution tomba tellement à pic qu'elle empala l'Allemand droit au cœur. Tout en lui se figea littéralement et on vit même sa peau blanchir peu à peu. Le temps qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, Lilian jugea bon d'enchainer directement.

« Vu qu'on a foiré notre vie à cause de foutu mariage de mes deux, il me semble raisonnable d'y mettre un terme. Je propose donc qu'on prenne un avocat et qu'on baise nos gouvernements qui, j'en suis sûr, ne s'y attendront pas, vu qu'on marche au pas de l'oie depuis qu'ils ont décidés de contrôler nos vies.

_ Attend, attend, attend… C'est très grave comme sujet, ne décide pas de tout comme ça.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Puisque tu n'as pas l'air motivé pour te débarrasser de cette bague, j'ai jugé bon de m'en occuper moi-même. Vois ça comme l'occasion d'enfin te débarrasser de ce poids qu'on t'a foutu sur les épaules. On ne va pas se déclarer la guerre à la minute où on aura divorcé. Je te rappelle que le but, c'est de nous libérer tout en gardant notre alliance en vigueur. Nos gouvernements ont peur, il faut les brusquer et prendre les choses en main.

_ C'est… c'est vrai…

_ Evidemment que c'est vrai. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour le discerner. Même Suisse l'a remarqué, c'est pour dire.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment si…

_ Tu veux vraiment continuer à te faire du mal ? Non, mauvais argument, laisse-moi recommencer… Ecoute… Comment te dire ça de manière concise… ? J'en ai ma claque de cette situation, et oui je parle en égoïste puisqu'il n'y a que ça qui a l'air de marcher avec toi, j'en ai ma claque d'être marié à quelqu'un que je n'aime pas – sans offense, tu n'es pas un mauvais bougre – et de devoir faire souffrir le peu de gens qui me tolère. Oui, je parle d'Angleterre, pas la peine de le cacher. Du coup, comme j'aime… comme Angleterre me manque un petit peu, mais pas trop non plus bien sûr, j'apprécierais vraiment que tu acceptes de signer ces putains de papier pour que je puisse enfin me payer du bon temps. Et quant à toi, tu pourras te retaper Italie peinard. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

Ludwig passa sous silence le langage cru qu'employait « Francis », pourtant adepte de la poésie et du beau parlé, pour plutôt se concentrer sur le discours en lui-même. Ayant remarqué qu'Allemagne était du genre à se contraindre pour le bien d'autrui, il ne risquait pas de mettre en avant ses intérêts personnels pour divorcer. Lilian avait préféré jouer la carte de l'honnêteté en lui avouant que ça le faisait grave chier de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la vie à cause de ce merdier qu'on appelait « mariage forcé ».

Contre la générosité, l'égoïsme est une bonne arme, finalement.

La tentation était forte. L'appel de la liberté retentissait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Ludwig.

« Tu penses sincèrement que ça peut marcher… ?

_ Sans problème. Tout ce qu'il faut faire, c'est organiser un divorce civil, le faire dans le secret, voler les contrats de mariage dans nos gouvernements et les brûler. Comme ça, plus de preuve, plus de document et enfin libres.

_ V-voler les papiers ?! Mais enfin ! On ne peut pas faire ça.

_ C'est un défi ?

_ N-non ! Pas du tout ! Mais, c'est illégal !

_ Je pense que, vu la situation, on peut se le permettre. C'est ça où les menottes sentimentales. Choisis. Ma décision est prise et je te droguerais pour faire signer le document du divorce, s'il le faut ».

Ludwig ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Il imaginait mal Francis faire ça, gentil comme il était (s'il savait qui il avait en face de lui, il ravalerait ses pensées). Sa morale avait beau râler, Allemagne était déjà convaincu par l'idée. Puis bon, on ne va pas se mentir… voler son propre gouvernement, c'était le pied !

O*0~.o.~0*O

Francis et Lilian marchèrent tous deux d'un même pas, convaincu et fier, optimiste quant à la suite, voire un peu conquérant. Pour l'heure, la nuit tombait, mais nul doute que les choses allaient enfin bouger dès le lendemain. Ils rentreraient chez l'autre, prenant sa place sans honte, et débuterait le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place. Il n'y avait aucun risque d'échec, ou presque, et tant de bonheur à la clé qu'ils se sentirent exaltés à cette simple idée.

Le couloir évolua lentement autour d'eux, éclairé aux lustres scintillants du plafond. La lune grimpait de plus en plus haut, souriant avec son petit croissant blanc.

Les iris bleus la suivirent, les iris violacés la toisèrent. Le reflet de la vitre était étincelant de netteté, tant et si bien qu'ils purent se contempler comme s'il s'était agi d'un miroir. Francis desserra sa cravate en souriant d'amusement, Lilian dégagea son visage d'une mèche envahissante.

A bas les mariages forcés et la tristesse, les choses devaient changées. A se sacrifier pour des valeurs dont ils se foutaient plus ou moins, ils avaient fait souffrir ceux qui comptaient pour eux. Que de cruauté pour si peu de résultat.

La mine quasi radieuse, Francis lança un regard malicieux à son reflet, tel un enfant narguant son ami de derrière une vitre. Lilian croisa les bras et hésita à détourner le regard, ne regardant le reflet que d'un œil sévère.

Ils se virent.

Le sourire de Francis n'en fut que plus grand. Quant à Lilia, il en fallait plus pour le faire réagir, bien qu'on puisse voir son sourcil tiquer légèrement.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre dans le regard de l'autre qu'ils avaient le même but en tête. Cela les rassura un peu, car il fallait reconnaitre que depuis le début, ils agissaient au nom de l'autre sans chercher à savoir si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient ou non. Mais cet échange ne fit que les tranquilliser dans leur nouvelle certitude. La distance devait les aider à accepter les changements plus facilement. En un sens, cette malédiction tombait plutôt bien.

Francis glissa son annulaire gauche entre ses lèvres, l'expression malicieuse. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas rebellé qu'il prit un plaisir certain à aspirer l'anneau qui entravait son doigt. Sa main redevint pure, libérée de toute contrainte, et il se sentit vivre pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Il mit même au défi Lilian de faire de même. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil avec ironie, bien que ça le démangeât de s'arracher le doigt avec la bague pour l'envoyer brûler en Enfer. Cependant, il fit un effort pour rester un tant soit peu sain d'esprit et se contenta, non sans une certaine forme de satisfaction, de tirer sur la bague froide qui entravait son doigt.

Les deux hommes se lorgnèrent, l'alliance dans la paume de leur main. Ils se la montraient comme s'ils cherchaient à se prendre à témoin de leur projet – et il était clair qu'il s'agissait juste d'une petite fierté personnelle qu'ils s'amusaient à montrer. Comprenons-les, cela faisait si longtemps…

Francis s'amusa à la faire sauter en l'air pour la rattraper, toujours de justesse, crânant ouvertement car môsieur n'avait même pas besoin d'avoir les yeux dessus pour faire son petit manège. Il avait dû passer les dix siècles derniers à s'entrainer pour être aussi fier de son tour. La bague se cala dans le creux de son index et bondit sous la pression du pouce, tournoyant très rapidement en l'air avant de retomber au même endroit, puis le manège recommença, puis encore une fois, et encore une, et alors que ce petit jeu durait, il souriait comme un beau Diable, jusqu'à ce que, sur un coup de tête capricieux, il laisse choir sa main contre sa hanche, laissant tomber définitivement l'alliance qui rebondit sur le sol dans un bruit aigu, déjà hors de portée de son regard.

Lilian ne tomba pas dans cet excès de contentement – parce qu'on voyait bien que Francis jouissait de se débarrasser de son alliance comme si cela avait été un paquet de chewing-gum devant une poubelle. A la place, l'autre la plaça sur le dos de sa main avant de lui mettre une pichenette bien placée. La bague s'envola par la fenêtre de gauche, grande ouverte sur les immenses jardins.

Radical.

Ils eurent un sourire commun, celui de l'enfant fier de sa bêtise, mais n'en firent pas plus. Ils avaient à garder le secret et le feraient avec joie. Là, il leur fallait surtout du sommeil. Mais bientôt, très bientôt, ils se pencheraient sur la question du retour à leur monde. Parce que les vraies choses importantes commençaient à leur manquer douloureusement.

* * *

 **Asahi, je sais (!) ce que tu penses ! « Enfin, bordel de pvjdvkdnf ! » Je te connais maintenant ! . Tu ne peux plus te cacher !**

 **Le chapitre suivant est déjà prêt mais je vais vous faire poireauter une semaine, comme d'habitude (pas taper moi !) pour me laisser le temps d'avancer le suivant. Pleurez pas, c'est mieux pour tout le monde (puis, il sera trèèès long, le 16, alors faites pas chier – LaMeufQuiContinueDinsulterSesLecteursParceQuelleAToujoursPasComprisCommentFonctionnaitLeMarketing**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée/soirée/nuit/qu'est-ce que j'en sais !**

 **Biz' !**


	16. Les menteurs

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **T-t-trop de reviews pour un seul chapitre, je fond ! Bon sang, vous êtes tous des anges ! Je vous jure qu'à chaque nouvelle review (que je remarquais généralement le matin au réveil en éteignant cette foutue alarme), je bondissais de mon lit comme un supporter à un match de foot ! (le retour de la métaphore stylée, merci).**

 **Je vous adore vraiment tous -** **w- Nyaaah !**

 **Par contre, ça va être looong pour tous vous répondre ! Halala ! Que ne ferais-je pas pour vous (vous me faites bosser, bande de gniouf #InsulteQuonSaitMêmePasDoùElleSort**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Ose le dire ! ENFIN ils vous divorcer ! Diantre ! Même moi j'attendais que ça ! Mais y avait toujours des éléments à introduire avant ! Puis c'est vrai que le fait que chacun des deux France s'occupe de l'histoire de l'autre à un côté déresponsabilisant qui doit les rassurer tous les deux. Je suis contente que ça te plaise (je foooond d'amûûûûr) ! En espérant que ce chapitre-ci te plaise (et ne tombe pas en plein milieu de tes révision, comme j'ai l'air de le faire en ce moment) XD Désolée.**

 **Asahi :**

 **Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est qu'on te sent toujours très investie XD J'adore ! Avant toute chose, je te remercie parce qu'en effet, j'ai tendance à laisser Oliver de côté pour favoriser le Lilian/Arthur – chose dont je ne m'étais AB-SO-LU-MENT pas rendue compte… O_O Mais vraiment, quoi… Bon, je ne te dirais rien sur ce qu'ils pourraient ou pas préparer (parce que spoil, quoi) mais c'était une très bonne remarque de ta part UwU (Vive Asahi et son regard perçant). Nyaha ! Le Lilian qui effrite son masque, c'est la jouissance ! Puis comment il se trahit tout seul dans ses propres discours !** **Ahhh… Ce Lilian… Il a pas fini de bouffer mes fantasmes, celui-là. Merci, en tout cas !**

 **Katz:**

 **Je te pardonne tes grossièretés et je m'en vais de ce pas punir l'auteure (j'ai des tendances masochistes, oui). Je te comprends très bien quand tu dis que dans ta tête, tout le monde est pote avec tout le monde (c'est exactement l'image qu'envoie le manga, façon) puis j'aime aussi les voir tous copains. Ça met de la bonne ambiance ! J'aime bien ta logique de notre cher Allemagne qui ne veut pas piquer les docs sous peine de mourir XD Il est bien du genre à s'engueuler pour tout écart ! Houlala ! Je suis contente que cet effet de style (dont je n'étais pas convaincue à la base) ait autant plût. Tant mieux et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! (P.S : rassure-toi, j'a-do-re les tomates, tu peux me cuisiner avec).**

 **Beyond :**

 **Heureusement que tu ne m'en veux pas te torturer les personnages parce que c'est pas fini (j'aime insister sur les causes déjà perdue, c'est tellement drôle !) Contente qu'après un chapitre t'ayant choqué, j'ai pu m'arranger pour que tu te couches en paix (faut que je me calme sur le chapitre 18 sinon, je vais t'achever). Mais t'es tellement chou aussi, surtout quand je t'imagines en plein traumatisme (calme-toi, Kurea… tu fais plus peur qu'autre chose, là). Lilian détendu du slip ! Tu m'as tuée ! XD Je ne me prononcerais pas sur le LilianXArthur et FrancisXOliver, mon avocat m'interdit de trop me dévoiler sur le scénarios (parce que je suis capable de laisser échapper la clé de l'histoire comme une conne en répondant à des trucs qui n'ont rien à voir ! Si madame ! Il faut que je fasse gaffe !) Mais j'approuve l'idée !**

 **Aelig :**

 **O-O Dans mes bras ! *t'étouffe dans le DeathHug de la muerte* Tu m'as trop manqué, toi ! Pas de soucis si tu review pas, je comprends qu'on ne soit pas totalement synchro sur notre vision de l'Histoire. Après, c'est une fanfiction, donc je suis là pour échantillonner (puis on va pas se mentir, j'y vais beaucoup avec l'affecte et le sacro-saint pouvoir du drama fantasmagorique). Décidemment, les rentrages de contact (c'est moche, ce mot) entre les deux mondes ont plus plût que je ne l'aurais imaginé ! Et sinon, bah là encore, je suis étonnée (Asahi et toi avez des yeux de ouf !) parce que j'avais PAS DU TOUT remarqué à quel point Francis se tapait toutes les merdes de Lilian alors que celui-là était en mode balek' osef ! T'es trop forte ! Merci mille fois d'avoir commenté, je te refais un DeathHug pour la route ! *câlin qui étouffe***

 **Emse :**

 **Franchement, quand une lectrice anonyme sort de l'anonymat pour commenter, ça me met dans une joie terrifiante ! Du coup, je te remercie du plus profond de mon cœur parce que ça me fait énormément plaisir. Puis tu as raison, on devrait traiter plus souvent des 2P, mais c'est vrai que comme ils n'ont pas de caractère précis, on patauge un peu entre fans XD En tout cas, je sais pas si ça se voit, mais je suis pas toujours à l'aise avec les 2P. En fait, j'improvise beaucoup leurs réactions/traits de caractère et toutiquanti. Je suis en train d'imaginer à quoi doit ressembler tes dessins explicatifs en bâtons XD Mais si ça vous amuse, je n'en suis que davantage heureuse ! D-des fanarts ! O-O Owww ! J'adore les fanarts ! La classe ! J'adore le dessin, j'adore l'art, j'adore les délires et je t'adore déjà ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **Nyunyu :**

 **Encore des lecteurs anonymes qui apparaissent, mais je suis comblée ! Puis surtout, suivre une histoire même quand on n'est pas spécialement d'accord avec la matière de certains persos, c'est très mature U.U (quand je vous dis que j'ai les meilleurs lecteurs du monde, bon sang !) Mais c'est vrai que puisqu'ils n'ont pas de caractère défini, c'est compliqué de jouer avec et de plaire à tout le monde XD (Déjà que j'ai l'impression d'avoir plusieurs visions pour un même personnage – genre Italie – c'est vraiment pas facile d'en choisir un seul et de le développer…) Très bien vu sinon ! On est effectivement au ¾ de la fic à peu près (je dis ça mais je suis une daube en calcul…). Bah, plus j'y réfléchis et plus ce fameux chapitre 18 me fait peur… J'ai de gros doute sur lui mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière puisque je l'ai trop annoncé dans les chapitre précédents XD C'est ce qui s'appelle « se piéger toute seule » et je suis très forte à ça ! Merci pour la review et pour l'explication sur les 3P/4P, c'est plus clair maintenant. Je t'embrasse fooort !**

 **Akinoyo :**

 **Intéressantes ? Niarkniarkniark ! J'espère, en tout cas~ ! Contente que cette dernière partie de chapitre (où je suis partie en délire comme jamais) ait trouvé son public ! C'était pas forcément facile à écrire parce que je me perdais un peu dans mes propres descriptions #PasDouée Et t'as bien raison, mes chapitre présents apparaissent parfois comme une énorme blague ! O-O J'ai l'impression que plus ça va et plus ils s'en battent les couilles d'être dans le merde… En tout cas, ça m'arrange pour écrire d'alterner entre le trash et le doux. Et pour répondre à ta question, cette fiction fera très exactement 21 chapitres, si je ne m'abuse ! Sauf si j'insère des bonus après mais on n'en est pas là XD)**

 **Hemere :**

 **Bon, tu en est au chapitre 6 donc je suppose que tu ne verras ce chapitre que dans 3 ans /SBAM/ mais merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que tu tiendrais jusque-là et que tu verras ce message :D Merci de toujours répondre présent aux chapitres, mêmes les plus anciens ! Je t'embrasse avec des gros poutous !**

 **Et c'est fini pour les réponses !**

 **Pfiiouu ! Vous allez me tuer !**

 **Bon, cela étant fait, ne reste plus qu'à taguer le chapitre (ça va pas encore être une mince affaire, ça) :**

 **/!\ Bon… Lemon, fond historique tragique et cassure mentale ! Je n'ai rien de plus à déclarer, je pense ! Et beaucoup de jalousie à peine voilée !**

 **Sur ce, je vous embrasse TOUS sans exceptions, même ceux qui ne reviewent pas, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI :**

Arthur caressa du bout des doigts le contour dessiné du visage de son âme-sœur.

La peinture semblait globalement sèche, même si on sentait que l'œuvre était neuve dans sa texture encore un peu pâteuse. Elle avait voyagé d'Allemagne jusqu'en Angleterre, en passant par la France, s'offrant comme cadeau alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vengeance atroce. Arthur n'arrivait plus à se décoller d'elle. Son regard était sans cesse happé par la définition des courbes, par le choix réaliste des couleurs et par l'horreur qu'elle suscitait chez lui. Depuis des jours qu'il l'avait reçu, il ne la quittait plus. Il se sentait presque enchainé à elle comme à une prison. Comme l'était Francis.

Son cœur se serra.

Comment pouvait-on souffrir à ce point ? Le regard océan, figé sur la toile, était obscurci par une douleur sourde qu'on ne savait pas où situer, tant son physique semblait bien portant. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il jouait la comédie. Et pourtant, c'était tellement évident qu'il souffrait le martyr. Comment Italie avait-il pu peindre ça en toute connaissance de cause ? Avait-il seulement remarqué que, pour montrer pareille souffrance, Francis avait dû subir des atrocités ? Ou bien, Feliciano avait-il nié l'évidence pour se préserver ? Ce serait justifié, après tout.

Arthur se sentit suffoquer. Le noir strident qui entourait son amour faisait l'effet d'un bouclier magique dont le seul but était de le retenir dans cette prison pour l'éternité. On reconnaissait des semblants de murs, mais le trait n'était pas net, un peu hésitant, parfois même décalé. La seule chose de réelle, de palpable, c'était Francis.

 _En Allemagne aussi, nous savons nous amuser_.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, reclus sur lui-même, agenouillé en boule au pied de son lit. Devant lui, le tableau le toisait puissamment, comme une entité vivante, une entité qui savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette cage, mais qui refusait de lui livrer ses secrets.

 _Nous savons nous amuser_.

Un juron lui échappa alors qu'il se tirait les cheveux.

« Pourquoi ?! Merde ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça?! »

Il n'avait cessé de se poser cette question depuis qu'il avait ouvert l'emballage. La responsabilité de ses actes lui explosaient à la figure de la pire manière qu'il soit, car à cause de lui, celui qu'il aimait souffrait.

Que faire si Allemagne n'en avait toujours pas assez ? Sa vengeance n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, surtout maintenant qu'il avait son principal ennemi sous la main. Arthur était bouleversé parce que dans ce genre de situation, il n'avait que son imagination comme source d'information. Et si une partie de lui ne demandait qu'à savoir, juste à être mis au courant, une autre part de lui refusait les horreurs qui pourraient lui arriver. C'était le côté pervers du cerveau. Pour pallier à son ignorance, il était prêt à inventer des substitues. Et ça, c'était le pire.

Ce qu'il s'imaginait pouvait être aussi bien réaliste qu'insensé. Ces idées allaient du simple coup de poing dans le ventre au lynchage pur et dur. Il s'imaginait parfois Francis en train d'implorer qu'on le laisse seul, lâchant, sans y penser, un simple « mon Dieu… », plus comme un juron que comme une réelle prière. Et là, il imaginait Allemagne, le sourire sournois, s'approcher de lui à pas lent pour l'attraper et l'accrocher sans difficulté – car il serait trop maigre pour ne pas se laisser porter – à un crucifix géant, pour le rapprocher de son « Dieu ». Et là, il voyait Francis se faire lyncher à coup de cailloux, son sang goûtant régulièrement sur le sol.

Un frisson le prit et il se coucha à même le sol, chassant ces pensées atroces de son esprit corrompu par la terreur. Il se persuada que rien de tel n'arriverait à son cher allié. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se ferait que victimiser un peu, juste secouer deux-trois fois sous le coup de la colère d'Allemagne, avant d'être enfin laissé tranquille. Oui, avec un peu de chance, tout cela n'était qu'imaginaire.

Et si Italie avait inventé ce tableau ?

L'idée était tellement charmante et réconfortante qu'Angleterre s'y noya en toute connaissance de cause, tirant sur son drap pour le faire chuter à ses côtés. Il s'enroula dans la texture douce et caressante du tissu, caché comme un enfant se croyant inaccessible. S'il ne se détendait pas un peu, il ferait une crise de nerf.

Ereinté aussi bien de ses activités sur le terrain que de ses pensées mortuaires, Arthur s'endormit ainsi, enroulé dans sa boule toute douce et chaleureuse, à même le sol. Il rata de peu Ecosse, passé par sa chambre pour s'enquérir de son état.

Le frère aîné sourcilla en le voyant roulé en boule sous son lit mais ne se risqua pas à le toucher ou à le changer de place. Si Arthur tenait à rester là, c'était son droit. S'il devait analyser ce comportement, Allistor parierait pour quelque chose d'assez symbolique, comme si Arthur refusait de dormir dans un lit alors que Francis, quelque part, était enchainé à une chaise. C'était une réaction cohérente. Les proches des prisonniers de guerre n'avaient pas la vie facile.

L'Ecossais enjamba son cadet sans le réveiller, intrigué par la peinture. Ça le faisait chier que son frère soit autant obnubilé par cette chose, il en perdait sa concentration. Allemagne avait insérer dans leur camp un véritable poison en leur envoyant ça. Et pourtant, même en le sachant, il s'y accrochait aussi. Dès qu'il tombait face à cette œuvre, il ne pouvait s'en dérober immédiatement. Comme si son corps avait besoin d'intégrer cette image pour bien réaliser le danger dans lequel était l'Europe.

Pologne.

France.

Ils n'avaient pas pu être sauvés à temps.

Allistor prit place devant la peinture, faisant attention à ne pas gêner le sommeil du jeune homme derrière lui. Analyser le décor ne l'aidait même pas à deviner où était Francis. Déjà, parce que c'était une prison fermée, sans fenêtre, puis parce que le trait qui avait dessiné le fond était beaucoup plus tremblant et incertain.

Quel étrange contraste.

Mais une chose perturbait le rouquin. C'était la présence de points blancs, dispatchés sur la bordure basse du dessin. Arthur s'était trop concentré sur le visage pour le remarquer, cet idiot, mais Allistor, lui, était intrigué par absolument tout ce qui composait cette chose sortie de nulle part. Il y porta négligemment la main, se demandant si elles symbolisaient des étoiles pour le côté lointain, ou des gouttelettes pour des larmes.

Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en retirant ses doigts, il se rendit compte que les tâches nacrées s'en étaient allées aussi. Il fixa ses doigts d'un œil critique. Pour la première fois, il se demanda si ces gouttes faisaient vraiment partie du tableau. Il frotta ses doigts les uns contre les autres, recherchant dans sa mémoire ce à quoi pouvait correspondre cette texture.

Sa gorge commença à se serrer et malgré ses airs bourrus de brute au grand cœur, son regard se fit plus larmoyant.

Du sperme.

 _Merde_.

Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir à qui il appartenait. Rien qu'imaginer Allemagne se toucher sur ce tableau ou Francis se faire violer devant… Il eut un frisson de dégoût.

Arthur ne devait jamais savoir ça. Du moins, pas de cette manière. Lorsqu'ils auraient sauvés Francis – car oui, ils le sauveraient quoi qu'il en coûte –, ce dernier serait libre de lui en parler ouvertement. Cependant, en attendant ce jour, il était hors de question qu'Angleterre tombe dessus. Ecosse retira l'immondice comme il put, sans dénaturer le tableau pour autant, et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Ecosse se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tirant nerveusement sa veste par le bas.

« Oliver… Dis… Tu veux pas revenir parmi nous ? Je suis très inquiet pour toi… »

Il se fit superbement ignorer.

Allongé sur son lit, dans la pénombre de sa chambre à coucher, Angleterre se tordait dans des positions improbables, parfois replié sur lui-même, parfois étiré à s'en faire craquer les os. Ses draps étaient tombés à terre sous ses à-coups et ses étirements, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire grand-chose. En fait, Oliver ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son frère aîné était entré dans sa chambre.

Entre ses bras, le bocal en verre se lovait contre sa poitrine, qu'il serrait avec force. Ça faisait déjà plus trois jours qu'il vivait littéralement avec, ce qui n'était pas trop au goût de l'Ecossais. Son frère était déjà bien assez atteint comme ça, pas besoin de lui rajouter cette horreur en plus. Puis franchement, quelle idée de con de dormir avec les yeux arrachés de son amant kidnappé ! Et malheur à qui tentera de les lui retirer. Oliver avait tendance à devenir fou furieux quand on touchait à son bien. En même temps, c'était la chose la plus intime qu'il n'avait jamais eu de Lilian. C'était tragique à constater, d'ailleurs.

Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, il lui avait déjà volé un nombre incalculable de brosses à dents, d'habits ou, plus récemment, des boxers donc, niveau intimité, ça pouvait se discuter. Mais des yeux…

« Oliver, par pitié, on a besoin de toi. Rester ici ne fera pas avancer les choses, tu le sais bien. Pour retrouver France, il va falloir te bouger et… et faire un truc constructif comme… comme… euh… ! Chaque seconde que tu passes ici t'éloigne un peu plus de lui, alors qu'attends-tu ? »

Ecosse ne croyait absolument pas en sa capacité de remotiver son frère. Pourtant, qui de mieux que lui pouvait le toucher en plein cœur ?

Sa poitrine se serra lorsqu'il entendit son cadet pleurer et geindre en battant des pieds. Un peu plus et il allait devenir contagieux. Le délire continua lorsque le Britannique se mit à se tirer les cheveux et à se lacérer la poitrine telle une Pleureuse grecque du Ier siècle. Là, Ecosse se sentit obligé d'intervenir avant que les choses ne dérapent en scarification masochiste. En même temps, à défaut de pouvoir battre directement la chair d'Allemagne, Angleterre cherchait un substitut. Tragique, oui.

« Bouge-toi, bon sang ! Oliver ! C'est la guerre, là ! Il faut que tu jettes un œil à ce que tes tacticiens magouillent, c'est ton travail ! J'ai envoyé tes espions en France pour mener l'enquête mais c'est à toi de superviser les recherches pour trouver Lilian ! C'est de ta guerre dont il s'agit ! Je ne sers qu'à t'épauler, pas à te remplacer ! Alors bouge ton joli petit fessier et reprend tes esprits ! »

Il commença à le secouer comme un prunier, n'osant cependant pas toucher le bocal qu'Oliver avait coincé entre ses bras.

« Si tu veux vraiment retrouver Lilian, va en France toi-même ! C'est toujours mieux que de pleurer des jours durant sur tes éventuelles erreurs ! Puis, quoique tu ais fait, ça ne justifie pas le comportement de Karl ! Si t'as tellement envie de te venger, gagne cette foutue guerre !

_ Laisse-moi encore un peu…

_ Oliver !

_ _Please_ … Juste un petit peu… »

Difficile de résister aux larmes d'Oliver. Ses joues rougies de tristesse et son regard fatigué vinrent très facilement à bout des barrières de l'Ecossais, qui gonfla des joues en sentant qu'il n'était pas du tout crédible en tant que frère aîné. Peu importe.

« Je te laisse vingt minutes mais pas une de plus ».

Puis il sortit.

En retrouvant la quiétude de sa chambre silencieuse, Oliver se mit en position assise, caressant la bordure froide du bocal du bout des doigts, le regard dans le vague. Il avait bien conscience que rester allongé à déprimer et à arracher une à une les plumes de ses cousins ne faisaient pas avancer les choses, mais il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il se demandait sincèrement s'il pouvait se permettre de sauver Lilian. S'il en était capable.

Plutôt que coupable direct de la fureur d'Allemagne (Allemagne, Führer, vous avez saisi la blague ?), Angleterre avait plutôt été l'emmerdeur qui en rajoute une couche. Il était très doué pour ça. Mettre un peu de sel sur les plaies, insister sur les faiblesses des autres en niant les siennes, il faisait ça bien et souvent.

Et là, ça avait été la fois de trop.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Arthur souffla sur sa manche pour faire voler au loin la terre poussiéreuse qui s'y était cachée. La saleté le dégoûtait vraiment et il aurait donné cher pour une petite douche. Et à voir l'état des soldats, il n'était pas le seul. Sur le front franco-anglais, bien terré dans sa tranchée boueuse, Arthur se surpris à ne plus rien attendre de la vie.

Quand on vit quelque chose d'aussi abominable que les tranchées, on ne peut plus croire en rien. Etre confrontés nuit et jour à l'angoisse de la mort, perdre ses compagnons d'arme, ses frères et amis, ne vivre qu'avec le minimum vital et encore moins parfois, ce n'était souhaitable à aucun homme.

Pour l'heure, le climat était trop hasardeux pour lancer une offensive, et ça, les deux camps étaient d'accord. Même si les généraux prônaient la vigilance, Arthur sentait qu'il n'allait rien se passer ce soir. Le labyrinthe de grottes pierreuses ne subirait aucun bombardement ni aucune attaque. Ce qui était amusant, c'était que la terre était levée tellement haut – pour eux qui ne vivaient presqu'à genoux – que la bruinasse faisait l'effet d'un voile longeant le champ de bataille. L'intérieur des tranchés était assez épargné par la brume, même si la visibilité était quelque peu réduite, ce qui devait avoir convaincu les Généraux d'en rester là.

Le rideau blanc leur passait au-dessus, léchant le sol mais ne s'infiltrant pas à l'intérieur des chemins tortueux des tranchées. L'effet en devenait malsain, fantomatique, effrayant, pour ne rien arranger, tiens.

Arthur décida de se redresser et de quitter sa place pour rejoindre le Général du bataillon, son corps ayant repris des forces. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de rester assis ici plus longtemps, même si c'était pour ménager ses blessures. Il était trop inquiet pour son amant. Le nez au-dessus d'une table cachée sous une tonne de documents, le Général continuait d'analyser des plans en se massant les tempes, visiblement aussi à bout que ses hommes. Au loin, quelques bénévoles s'étaient plus ou moins portés volontaires pour dégager les cadavres. Hélas, il n'y avait même pas la place de les enterrer dignement.

« Général ! interpella Arthur.

_ Oh… Monsieur Kirkland. Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Savez-vous où se trouve Francis Bonnefoy ? Je l'ai perdu de vue lors de l'attaque et il faut que je m'entretienne avec lui. A moins qu'il n'ait été… »

Arthur priait pour qu'il ne se soit pas pris une balle dans la tête. Même en tant que Nation immortelle, il lui faudrait du temps pour se relever. Puis la douleur… La douleur du métal chauffé à la rotation de l'air qui entrait dans la paroi crânienne pour y exploser les nerfs et trancher la chair… quelle horreur. Et leur drame de Nation était d'être conscient là où ils auraient dû mourir, de subir continuellement une douleur sans aucune chance d'y échapper. Le pire pour Arthur, c'était la sensation de noyade. Il souffrait de s'imaginer en pleine noyade continuelle, éternelle, sans mourir. Alors, en imaginant Francis empalé sur une baïonnette, plantée en plein cœur, gémissant et demandant la mort, Arthur se sentit presque défaillir.

« Non, je vous rassure, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit vouloir partir en éclaireur sur le front Ouest pour s'assurer que nos ennemis sont bien tous morts. Il craint une attaque suicide pendant la nuit. Et comme le soleil va bientôt se coucher…

_ Très bien, je vais l'y rejoindre. On ne sera pas trop de deux. Et puisque notre soirée sera tranquille, autant en profiter.

_ Restez prudent malgré tout.

_ Cela va de soi ».

L'arme au poing et la mort dans l'âme, Arthur quitta la zone de campement pour glisser vers un front dit « abandonné ». Les troupes allemandes avaient choisies de faire un détour par l'Est, décalant le front dans la manœuvre. En même temps, l'Ouest était devenu un _no man's land_ absolument répugnant. Les barricades ne tenaient plus debout, tout s'effondrait et ils avaient oubliés quelques cadavres sous les gravats.

Mais pourquoi Diable Francis était-il allé s'enterrer là-bas ?

Arthur soupira de colère lorsqu'il vit un gros tas de caillasse lui barrer la route. Avec toutes ces bêtises, il allait devoir escalader le monceau pour pouvoir passer, et avec son arme, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Sa baïonnette trouva sa place le long de son dos alors qu'il se mit à se frayer un chemin à travers les décombres. Francis avait vraiment de drôles d'idées pour se donner autant de mal. A croire qu'il voulait se cacher. Arthur jurait de lui en coller une quand il l'aurait retrouvé.

Il parvint à s'extirper de son piège et à reprendre contact avec le sol. Face à lui, les couloirs des tranchées se multipliaient comme un vrai labyrinthe. Pourvu que Francis ne soit pas parti trop loin, se perdre n'était pas une très bonne chose par les temps qui courent. Par contre, plus il contemplait l'endroit et plus il comprenait pourquoi le coin était abandonné. Marcher sans trébucher relevait de l'exploit. Seuls quelques petits coins étaient épargnés par les gravats, mais le reste faisait très négligé. Puis avec le nuage de brume qui leur passait au-dessus de la tête, on se serait cru dans un film d'horreur. Arthur s'attendait à tout instant à être pris en sandwich entre un squelette de soldat revenus se venger et un fantôme issus de la brume.

Mais non. C'est choses n'existaient pas.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il reconnut au sol des traces de pas fraiches, sans aucun doute celles de son allié inconscient. Il allait vraiment lui en coller une. Gardant sa petite vengeance dans un coin de sa tête, l'Anglais pista les traces de semelles qui avaient soulevées la poussière, tout en essayant de retenir le chemin pour ne pas se perdre. Les parois étaient décidemment très étroites, il peinait à s'en dégager.

Heureusement, il finit par apercevoir une silhouette au loin, debout et droite comme un pic, dans une zone moins délabrée et plus large. Enfin !

Arthur voulut l'interpeler pour signaler sa présence mais, en s'approchant suffisamment, il comprit que ça n'allait pas bien du tout dans la tête de son Français.

Oh non, ça n'allait pas du tout.

Si son corps était droit, sa tête ne suivait pas le mouvement, penchée vers le sol à s'en briser la nuque. Francis avait une main posée sur sa baïonnette comme s'il hésitait à s'appuyer dessus, l'uniforme sal et déchiré après l'enfer de la précédente bataille. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'il n'avait plus ses longues boucles blondes, trop inconvenantes à cause des poux et autres bestioles. Arthur aussi s'était considérablement raccourci les mèches, mais le choc se voyait plus fortement avec Francis. On ne pouvait plus perdre ses doigts dans ses beaux cheveux désormais.

 _Pourquoi ton silence en devient-il étouffant ?_

Arthur longea silencieusement le mur, ne souhaitant pas l'interrompre tout de suite. Avant tout, il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait, pourquoi il restait immobile, la tête penchée au sol comme un pantin sans âme ni fil. Sur une confidence lâchée au coin de l'oreille, Francis lui avait avoué ressentir cette sensation désagréable de n'être que la poupée fétiche des politiciens. Arthur avait approuvé cette émotion, trop tard hélas. Ils étaient déjà victimes du Jeu.

Ses pas l'approchèrent suffisamment pour lui permettre d'identifier ce qui intriguait autant son allié. Et à l'instant où, dans son silence respectueux, il perçut ce quelque chose si intriguant, Arthur retint son souffle, déglutissant maladroitement.

Bien sûr.

Un cadavre.

En se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, le Britannique renonça à cogner son camarade alors qu'il était aussi déprimé. Ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour ça.

En fait, du pauvre cadavre abandonné, on ne voyait qu'un bras et une jambe se démarquer de la boue pâteuse, le reste étant broyé sous un éboulement, très probablement post-mortem.

 _Combien de fois t'es-tu infligé ce mal, celui d'observer et de te recueillir sans bruit, seul ?_

Le Français s'agenouilla à ses côtés avec douceur pour glisser sa main dans la sienne, dans un geste fraternel. A voir la couleur des manches, la victime était un soldat de la République. Un père ? Un frère ? Un fils ? Certainement. Arthur comprit jusqu'à quel point Francis était déprimé lorsqu'il contempla, statufié, les larmes glisser sur leurs deux mains enlacées. Ça aurait été rassurant que le Français hurle sa douleur, se torde en deux pour extérioriser les horreurs qui secouaient son corps, mais cette assurance n'était même pas présente. Francis n'extériorisait plus rien. Ses larmes lui échappaient sans déformer ses traits, sans lui tirer de sanglot. On eut plutôt dit que, dans son armure, une brèche avait éclatée, laissant s'écouler une minuscule preuve de ses sentiments.

Pourquoi ne se laissait-il pas aller ?

 _Purge-toi, Francis. Une bonne fois pour toute, hurle, pleure, frappe._

Il fallait arrêter ce massacre.

Arthur s'avança en faisant le maximum de bruit, pour bien signifier sa présence et ne pas le prendre trop par surprise.

Faisant volte-face, Francis empoigna hâtivement son arme avant de la pointer en direction du nouveau venu, les nerfs visiblement à vif et les mains tremblantes. Mauvais, ça. Arthur leva les mains en l'air, silencieux, contemplant le visage défait de son partenaire lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il avait dégainé devant un allié, et son plus proche allié de surcroit. Arthur avait l'impression de sentir ses battements de cœur, même à distance, tant il pouvait palper sa peur rien qu'en le regardant. Il eut un peu honte de ne se rendre compte de l'état de Francis que maintenant. Certes, il avait remarqué que la vie n'était pas toute rose depuis le début de la Première Guerre mondiale, mais là, il lui semblait que l'état de Francis s'était considérablement dégradé. Il commençait à avoir une ride entre les sourcils à force de les froncer et ses yeux étaient continuellement rouges de fatigue et de stress. Il faisait peine à voir. En même temps, il était le voisin direct d'Allemagne, le conflit le touchait donc plus profondément que n'importe qui d'autre.

Abaissant enfin son arme, Francis se frotta le visage avec lassitude, profitant de la manœuvre pour se débarrasser de ses larmes.

« Arthur… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là…, commença-t-il plus pour briser le silence que par réel soucis de converser. Excuse-moi d'être parti sans te prévenir mais je voulais m'assurer qu'aucune attaque ennemi ne nous prenne par surprise ».

Le menteur commença à sourire faussement pour le rassurer, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer Arthur prodigieusement. Le prenait-il pour un idiot ?

Persuadé de passer entre les mailles du filet, le Français insista sur sa bonne humeur illusoire en chantonnant alors qu'il ramassait deux-trois armes qu'il avait laissé reposer par terre.

« On rentre, mon amour ? gazouilla-t-il. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici ».

Après un long soupir projeté du plus profond de ses entrailles, Arthur tira sa baïonnette de son dos pour la déposer sur un coin de terre, provoquant un certain étonnement chez son partenaire. Il fit de même avec son casque, qu'il laisse reposer juste à côté de son arme.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Arthur ? »

Ne lui répondant pas, l'Anglais s'approcha de lui à pas de loup pour se mettre à son niveau. Il sentit immédiatement les muscles du Français se tendre et une veine palper contre sa tempe. Il était à bout de nerf.

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, Arthur le débarrassa de son arme, ignorant la résistance qu'il avait sentie lorsqu'il avait tiré la baïonnette de ses mains. Francis était en train de s'attacher à son arme comme à sa propre vie. Mauvais, ça. Ne cachant plus son inquiétude évidente, Arthur laissa courir ses doigts contre la mâchoire rigide de son amant pour les glisser sous son menton. Le clip du casque se détacha et Arthur put mieux observer les cheveux courts se libérer de leur prison. Il lâcha le casque pas très loin de leurs armes respectives et oublia sa main entre les mèches encore fraichement coupées.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? interrogea le plus vieux. Pourquoi m'as-tu pris mon arme et mon casque ? C'est risqué.

_ Parce qu'avec, je ne pourrais pas librement te faire ça ».

Francis allait demander ce qu'il entendait par « ça » mais déjà, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent prisonnières d'un baiser attendrissant. Le contact provoqua un frisson dans leurs échines, l'excitation du souvenir, de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Ils venaient tous deux de s'apercevoir à quel point ils s'étaient éloignés depuis le début de la guerre. Ils avaient réussis à se croiser sur un front commun, mais c'était assez rare à cause de leurs obligations. Bien sûr, il restait le courriel, mais qu'était un vulgaire de bout de papier à côté de l'union de leurs quatre lèvres ?

Arthur était déchainé de passion. Il s'accrochait à lui comme un koala à son arbre, incapable de le libérer, ne serait-ce que pour respirer. Il passa ses bras dans son dos pour le maintenir contre lui, de gré ou de force, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Ça commençait à lui brûler dans le creux du ventre, lorsque la flamme de sa ferveur se vit ravivée par les caresses rendues de son amant. Le besoin de tendresse se fit vite ressentir. Mais malgré tout, Francis restait sage dans ses gestes, un peu distant, dans un sens. Arthur en fut vite agacé. Il était hors de question qu'ils se privent d'amour à cause de ces conneries de remords.

Profitant et abusant de sa chaleur, l'Anglais tira la veste d'uniforme que Francis avait rentré dans son pantalon pour pouvoir passer les mains en-dessous. Lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts glisser contre la peau chaude de son dos, un frisson le parcourut. L'abstinence commençait à peser. Cependant, Francis attrapa ses bras par derrière pour les retirer, mettant fin au baiser avec un regard fuyant et gêné.

« Je… pas maintenant, Arthur… Je ne me sens pas très bien et…

_ Francis, pitié… J'ai envie de toi… Tu ne peux pas me refuser un peu de chaleur…

_ Mais… C'est la guerre, ce ne serait pas raisonnable…

_ Tu tiens vraiment à laisser Allemagne avoir raison de toi ? Tu passes tes journées à ressasser le passé et à pleurer tes morts. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut ! Prend du bon temps, Francis. C'est comme ça que tu lutteras contre la pression. Imagine un peu… pendant qu'Allemagne compte ses victimes, nous nous amusons comme avant, comme si nous étions au-dessus de tout ça. Quelle humiliation pour lui, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Arthur… Je ne sais pas si l'humilier serait une bonne idée, en fin de compte…

_ Oh… _For God sake_ , Francis ! C'est parce que tu prends tout le monde en pitié que tu finis bafoué ! Impose-toi un peu ! Après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait, tu peux bien te permettre une petite vengeance personnelle !

_ Arthur…

_ Shhh… Laisse-toi faire, tu ne le regretteras pas ».

Francis fut réduit au silence sous un autre baiser, le corps parsemé de caresses tendres, qu'il n'osa pas rejeter pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il s'en voudrait de blesser Arthur alors que celui-ci voulait juste lui changer les idées. Il n'allait pas faire son égoïste, même s'il n'était pas franchement convaincu que poursuivre ce cercle de haine soit une bonne idée. Et pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point il en voulait à Ludwig pour tout ça.

Francis se laissa guider par l'étreinte contre la paroi rugueuse de terre sèche, où il glissa lentement au sol, le corps collé à celui d'Arthur. Ce dernier n'en finissait pas de l'embrasser, de voler ses pensées torturées pour en faire quelque chose de plus doux. Il était à la recherche de l'ancien Francis, celui qui riait, celui qui aimait. La guerre lui avait pris sa bonne humeur et son optimisme, c'était inadmissible. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Arthur en voulait autant à Ludwig. Sans ces conflits stupides, il aurait pu profiter d'une vie plus tranquille. Au lieu de se réveiller dans la boue, seul, il aurait ouvert les yeux chaque matin dans un grand lit douillet, enlacé dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

Allemagne avait détruit tout ça. Il lui avait pris son amant, sa passion, son sourire, et pire que tout : Francis était tellement obnubilé par sa guerre qu'il plaçait Ludwig en première place de ses priorités. Pas besoin de faire un dessin pour comprendre qu'Arthur exigeait d'être l'unique priorité.

 _Pourquoi penses-tu plus à ta haine pour Allemagne qu'à ton amour pour moi ?_

Il se donnait donc du mal pour hanter ses pensées, comme au bon vieux temps où ils étaient capables de se courser des semaines entières pour ne serait-ce qu'une nuit passée ensembles, à la volée, aux nez et à la barbe de tous. Arthur ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Ludwig briser tout ça. Francis était à lui, il avait tellement souffert pour en arriver à ce juste équilibre entre eux qu'il lui était impossible d'envisager un futur seul. A force de s'accrocher, il était devenu dépendant, c'était son erreur.

Ses lèvres pincèrent doucement l'une de ses voisines, la tiraillant dans un geste tendancieux. Soupirant avec plaisir, il apprécia la main chaude qui caressait sa joue et qui glissait vers sa gorge. La caresse lui rappela les meilleurs souvenirs d'union charnelle qu'il avait en tête, ne faisant qu'accentuer son désir. La danse de leurs langues emmêlées vint à bout de la fraicheur de l'air tant elle les réchauffait dans le corps et dans l'âme. Choyé dans ses bras, Arthur était presque rassuré quant à la suite et il voulait même croire en ce paradis tant désiré, celui de se réveiller chaque matin dans ses bras. S'il fallait détruire Allemagne pour ça, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Doucement, ils gémirent dans la bouche de l'autre alors que leurs bassins s'appuyèrent l'un contre l'autre. Francis se perdit dans sa passion, attrapant le visage de son allié d'une main et lui caressant les cheveux de l'autre. La friction de leurs bas-ventres était délectable, boostée par leur abstinence. Leurs quatre mains allèrent d'un même mouvement déshabiller l'autre, avec une infinie tendresse. Ils prirent d'ailleurs plaisir à se débarrasser de leur uniforme militaire, car ce moment d'amour, ils voulaient le passer loin de la guerre.

 _Retire-moi cet immonde uniforme… Je n'en veux plus… Je ne veux que ton corps dans sa plus pure représentation…_

Ce que Francis appréciait le plus dans ces moment-là, c'était le regard infiniment amoureux que lui offrait son partenaire, pourtant adepte du déni le reste du temps. Alors le sentir se tendre sous ses doigts et basculer volontairement son bassin pour faire se rencontrer leurs deux sexes érigés, ça ne faisait que l'émoustiller davantage.

Sous le vague soleil couchant, leurs murmures s'accrurent alors que leurs caresses s'intensifièrent. Pantalons ouverts et abaissés, ils redécouvraient le corps de l'autre avec délice, se souvenant des endroits qui faisaient gémir et où ils devaient toucher pour faire crier. Arthur eut une sorte de glapissement impatient lorsque deux doigts se présentèrent à son entrée. Immédiatement, il glissa en arrière pour s'allonger, invitant Francis à basculer avec lui dans sa chute. Toujours soucieux de son bien-être, ce dernier attrapa maladroitement leurs manteaux abandonnés pour les glisser sous son dos, ne souhaitant pas que son amant d'esquinte le dos dans le feu de l'action. Ne manquerait plus qu'il se coupe sur un caillou trop pointu.

 _Tu vois, Francis ? Ta gentillesse est toujours là, cachée derrière ta rancœur. Tu n'as pas oublié comment aimer._

Arthur se laissa faire, totalement excité par les promesses muettes que leurs yeux s'envoyaient. Il en était au point de ne plus se sentir gêné de son attitude, soupirant avec allégresse sans se retenir, le sexe pleinement levé vers le ciel. Son bien-être fut total lorsque son corps fut recouvert de sa couverture favorite, cette silhouette chaude au cœur pulsant contre sa poitrine. Une paire de lèvres chercha les sienne en caressant la peau de son visage, avant de les trouver enfin, prêtes à l'accueillir. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans une passion qui leur dévora le ventre et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent fermement, refusant de se lâcher sans quoi ils ne goûteraient pas à l'absolu délice de leur fusion.

 _Je veux marquer ta peau et ton âme au fer rouge. Qu'à jamais tu te rappelles que je suis celui qui reste. Que quand ta haine pour Allemagne sera morte, je serais là._

Le sexe de Francis commença sa route en lui, ne pénétrant qu'à petites saccades pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Plus besoin de souffrance, il n'y en avait déjà eu que trop. Francis ne l'entendit même pas geindre, trop occupé à ravager sa bouche de caresses buccales étouffantes. Se séparer serait un supplice.

Arthur oublia sa douleur dans le plaisir de se savoir enfin uni avec son âme-sœur, rassuré de sentir ses mains prisonnières des siennes, car c'était la prison la plus idyllique qu'il ait connu. Les cuisses écartées, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire, appliquant une petite pression sur son bassin lorsqu'il lui demandait d'aller plus fermement en lui. Lorsque Francis fut ancré jusqu'à la garde, il prit quelques instants pour ressentir toutes les décharges qui couraient sa peau. Les gémissements d'Arthur lui hérissaient le poil et il sentit un courant parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, de leur zone de contact jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

Il laissa son jeune amant respirer, baisant ses phalanges enlacées aux siennes pour lui rappeler qu'il restait là quoiqu'il arrive, que lui aussi était toujours l'unique personne à rester à ses côtés malgré chaque difficulté à laquelle ils se confrontaient. Il se passa encore quelques minutes où le silence se brisait derrière de légers cris étouffés, puis enfin, oui enfin, Francis retrouva cette pression aussi légère que délicieuse qu'exerçaient les cuisses d'Arthur autour de sa taille.

 _Je t'aime tellement que te voir te perdre ailleurs me tue._

Ses hanches se reculèrent doucement – leurs mains toujours liés, les yeux dans les yeux, où ils purent lire aisément les signes de cet amour partagé – et re-claquèrent contre les siennes, les lèvres se retrouvant et s'épousant. Juste à temps, le cri fut avalé. Une boule de nerf en lui venait d'être atteinte, tant et si bien qu'Arthur se vit immédiatement couler dans un autre monde, fait uniquement de plaisir et de bonheur. Il se sentit brûler de l'intérieur, mais adora la sensation, priant déjà Francis d'accélérer le rythme. Le désir à son paroxysme, il était en train de fondre sous les coups de hanches précis qu'il recevait, bougeant en rythme pour accentuer le plaisir. A mesure que la jouissance montait, son corps se tendit peu à peu, resserrant délicieusement ses parois internes autour de la verge qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Ce resserrement eut vite raison des dernières bribes de pensées du Français. Ses mains restèrent accrochées à celles de son partenaire, car même malgré l'orgasme qui grimpait dans son bas-ventre, il n'osait pas se séparer de cette étreinte si douce et intime.

Arthur l'implora de continuer, plus vite et plus fort, pour achever leur union sur un Nirvana puissant et parfait. Leurs cris déchiraient le silence de la nuit tombante, au rythme des claquements de leurs hanches. Perdus entre plaisir et passion, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, alors que le final de leur union vint transformer leur cerveau en un gigantesque nuage d'amour, coupant toute pensée et toute logique.

Ils l'avaient fait.

Ils avaient enfin fait l'amour. Après tout ce temps et malgré les attaques de Ludwig.

 _Shhh… Laisse-toi faire, tu ne le regretteras pas_ , avait-il dit.

Il n'y avait rien à regretter. Tout était parfait.

Pour Arthur, c'était une sacrée victoire personnelle, celle du petit-ami jaloux qui avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle total sur les pensées de son conjoint. Il jeta un regard énamouré au Français, assoupi contre lui, vaincu par la fatigue qui l'avait rendu aussi à cran. Finalement, rien de tel que les bras chauds et protecteurs d'une personne de confiance pour enfin goûter au repos.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Il était en pleine marche lorsque sa jambe le lâcha sans prévenir.

Ce n'était rien, vraiment. Juste un tendon un peu bloqué qui avait choisi son moment pour faire chier. Mais cette petite douleur le fit chuter au sol comme un sac à patate.

« _Sir Kirkland_! entendit-il alors qu'il restait là, étendu au sol, à attendre que la douleur ne s'en aille ».

Il se releva d'un bond, souriant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ça aurait pu être crédible si une égratignure ensanglantée sur son front ne s'était pas formée à cause du choc. Cependant, puisqu'Angleterre avait décidé de faire comme si de rien, les soldats autour de lui décidèrent de ne rien dire de plus, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première originalité à laquelle ils assistaient non plus, ils avaient plus ou moins réussis à s'y habituer (enfin, ceux toujours en vie, entendons bien). Enfin, « habituer » était peut-être trop fort puisque Angleterre ne passait pas sa vie avec eux, mais disons que les rares fois où ils le voyaient, ce genre de chose arrivait.

Depuis le début de la Première Guerre mondiale, Oliver s'était découvert un certain sens de la maladresse. En vérité, il n'était tellement plus habitué à ce qu'on se mette sur son passage qu'il trébuchait sur le moindre gravas qui passait sous ses pieds. En temps normal, il ne se mêlait autant au champ de bataille. S'il devait batailler avec France, il s'arrangeait pour les isoler dans un lieu dégagé, parce que combattre aux côtés de ses troupes, dans cette boue non-esthétique, berk ! S'il était venu aujourd'hui, c'était purement et simplement pour y retrouver son Français préféré, présent depuis la veille, avait dit une source sûre.

Comme toujours, Oliver était arrivé après la bataille, sans vraiment le faire exprès. Avec deux heures de retard, il s'était glissé parmi les troupes alliés, encore en train de soigner leurs blessures ou d'évacuer les blessés grave et cadavres. Parfois, des petits « tsss » lui échappaient lorsqu'il parcourait le désastre du retard. Visiblement, il était agacé que tout ce remue-ménage ait dissout les bataillons, puisque Lilian en devenait introuvable. Tout le monde y mettait du sien pour redonner à leur tranchée une gueule à peu près passable.

Mais où Lilian avait-il disparu ?

En imaginant Karl l'attraper puis trainer son cadavre jusqu'à son camp, Oliver se sentit vaciller vers une part assez sombre de sa personnalité. Un peu plus et il allait sombrer en pleine crise d'hystérie. Et ce n'étaient pas ses faux sourires qui feraient illusion.

En désespoir de cause, il interrogea chaque individu croisant son chemin. Impossible de résumer son niveau d'agacement lorsqu'au bout de la 45ème personne, on lui resservi encore et toujours la même réponse : « aucune idée, monsieur. Désolé ».

Il allait hurler.

Vraiment.

D'ailleurs, il le fit.

Il le fit jusqu'à ce que le Général ne se précipite vers lui avec un médecin, persuadé qu'un de ses hommes était à l'agonie. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut (ce très cher) Oliver Kirkland, il autorisa le docteur à retourner travailler.

« _Sir Kirkland_ , soupira le Général. Que nous vaut se plaisir ? Non, laissez-moi deviner : vous chercher monsieur Lilian Bonnefoy.

_ _Yes !_ s'exclama Oliver en tirant sa voix dans les aigus comme s'il venait d'avoir un orgasme.

_ Il est retourné sur le front Ouest, m'a-t-il dit.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

_ Aucune idée. Je vous fais confiance pour le découvrir ».

Moralité de la situation : gueuler à s'en rompre la voix fait avancer les choses, malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire sur la vertu du calme et de la maitrise de soi.

Animé d'une marée d'interrogations, l'Anglais se précipita en direction du front Ouest, trébuchant une bonne dizaine de fois sur les pierres et les cadavres, se ramassant par terre comme une baleine échouée sur la plage. Son superbe uniforme tout neuf était déjà boueux alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore eu le plaisir de taper de l'Allemand. Au moins, ça donnera l'illusion qu'il s'investissait sur le front (alors qu'en réalité, il préférait trainer avec ses tacticiens ou avec Lilian).

Totalement excité à l'idée de serrer le fugueur occasionnel dans ses bras, le Britannique se mit à cavaler avec toute l'impatience possible dans les yeux. Il se glissait derrière les décombres avec l'agilité d'un chat, un petit frisson lui parcourant le corps. Il avait conscience de s'amuser un peu trop pour une situation aussi critique que la sienne, mais impossible de lui retirer de la tête la jouissance qu'il ressentait à l'idée de retrouver son cher et tendre. Pour un peu, il chanterait de bonheur.

C'en était gênant de voir un jeune homme sautiller dans des tranchées qui tenaient à peine debout. Bien entendu, il s'était encore rétamé comme une loque, au point de s'ouvrir le front en une sale entaille peu profonde. Finalement, Karl n'allait même pas avoir besoin de le combattre, Angleterre serait assez fort pour se tuer tout seul. Risible. Surtout qu'Oliver continuait de sourire comme un dément alors que le sang coulait sur son visage toujours impeccablement propre de toute souillure guerrière.

La laideur du lieu ne l'arrêta même pas. Oliver était tellement impatient qu'il aurait pu courir un champ de mines en chantant gaiement. Si, si. Après des mois sans voir son amant, juste à lui écrire toutes trois heures – horaires nocturnes comprises –, il se sentait pousser des ailes à l'idée de lui sauter dessus.

Son bonheur fut cependant entaché lorsqu'un son pas du tout rassurant parvint à ses oreilles sensibles. Il l'identifia plus ou moins comme étant le choc de deux poids l'un sur l'autre, un choc très brusque, ce qui le rendait inquiétant. Le bruit se déclinait en différents sons qui se suivaient très vite. D'abord, très léger – limite imperceptible –, un sifflement d'air d'une seconde ou deux environ glissait, suivit d'un éclatement sec et fort, avant de s'achever sur quelques petits clapotis rocailleux.

Tout ça très rapidement.

A mesure qu'il s'approchait, ce bruit agaçant se répétait, entrecoupé de moments de pause qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Oliver commença à imaginer que Lilian se battait contre un survivant Allemand. Par mesure de précaution, l'Anglais sortit son couteau fétiche pour se mettre en état d'alerte, prêt à bondir sur l'ennemi pour protéger son bien le plus précieux, son Français à lui et à lui seul.

Grâce au capharnaüm qui empirait, il n'eut aucun mal à localiser le lieu.

Il comprima son dos contre la pierre froide de la tranchée, le cœur tambourinant à lui sortir de la poitrine. Son couteau en main, il était paré à attaquer tout ennemi visible s'en prenant à son amour. Sa petite tête rosée passa discrètement le coin de mur pour espionner la scène qu'il savait avoir lieu tout prêt.

Le choc de l'éclatement le fit sursauter au moment où il comprit ce qui se passait.

Pour le coup, il sentit son excitation se calmer.

Complètement dos à lui – et dos nu surtout –, il reconnaissait son Lilian, débarrassé non seulement de ses armes mais également de tout ce qu'il portait en haut, empoignant à pleines mains des rochers apparemment lourds et rigides, pour les balancer avec toute la haine du monde contre les parois tremblantes des tranchées. Certains éboulements laissaient entendre que toutes les fondations n'avaient pas tenues à sa rage.

Depuis dix bons siècles qu'Oliver courait après le Français, il pouvait se permettre d'affirmer que cet état n'était pas normal. Loin de le cerner à 100%, il le connaissait tout de même assez pour reconnaitre lorsque ça n'allait pas.

Et voir Lilian extérioriser sa fureur de la sorte, ce n'était pas bon signe.

Entendons-nous bien : Lilian Bonnefoy n'était jamais animé d'aucune motivation, d'aucun sentiment, il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête car le monde lui semblait trop con pour ça, et c'était cette philosophie de vie qui en faisait un des hommes les plus calmes (dangereusement calme, hélas) au monde. Alors, en sachant cela, on ne pouvait considérer cette réaction comme « normale ». Elle l'était pour un humain perdant le contrôle de lui-même, mais pas pour Lilian.

Lilian ne craquait jamais.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui le caractérisait et énervait le reste du monde.

Oliver serra les poings. Alors c'était comme ça ? Allemagne avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds ? Ou bien France se purgeait-il de lui-même ? A quoi pouvait-il bien penser lorsqu'il agrippait les morceaux de roches pour les faire siffler dans l'air jusqu'à s'exploser n'importe où ? Vers qui donc se tournaient ses pensées ?

Oliver ne voulait même pas concevoir que **son** Lilian puisse penser plus à Allemagne qu'à lui. Certes, ils étaient guerre, mais il ne le voulait pas malgré ça.

Son regard bleu-rosé sautilla sur toutes les parties du corps de France, glissant sur le dos délicieusement musclé (mais trop tendu) qui continuait de s'énerver. Il voyait le mouvement des muscles sous la peau, ceux qui se tractaient et ceux qui se rétractaient. Une larme de sueur perla le long de sa colonne vertébrale et, au même instant, Angleterre passa ses lèvres contre la trainée de sang qui avait glissée sur son visage, jusqu'à ses lèvres et son menton. Le goût du sang empesta sa bouche, rouvrant ses pulsions meurtrières envers Allemagne.

Sans plus de réflexion, il quitta sa cachette pour s'avancer, n'oubliant pas cependant de ranger son couteau de poche.

Lilian entendit le craquement de la roche sous la semelle et comprit immédiatement qu'il n'était plus seul. Le rocher dans ses mains manqua de partir en direction de la tête du petit mal élevé qui le dérangeait, mais en reconnaissant Oliver, Lilian sembla perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il avait son arme levé au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'envoyer voler à travers la trancher, la pupille excitée de fatigue et les traits durs. Son action resta en suspens, laissant le temps à l'Anglais d'apprécier les courbes et la peau alléchante qui le tentait. Il s'en lécha les lèvres, récoltant à nouveau son sang sur sa langue, ce qui eut pour effet de l'exciter encore plus.

« Bon sang, Oliver ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ici ! »

Et pour marquer son mécontentement, le rocher dans ses mains se vit jeté contre une paroi. L'explosion ne fit pas sursauter le nouveau venu, trop obnubilé par son vis-à-vis et cette fureur qui le rendait sexy.

« Tu ne peux pas me tenir éloigné de ma propre guerre, _my sweet love_. Puis je n'en peux plus de t'attendre ! Tu n'es déjà pas loquace en vraie, mais alors par courriel, c'est pire ! Tu as trop besoin de moi en ce moment pour qu'on vive aussi séparé ! »

Son dernier mot fut presque crié d'une voix fluette, signe qu'il commençait à approcher d'une crise d'hystérie. Oliver ne se gênait pas pour lui faire une scène n'importe où.

« Tu me laisses toujours seul, j'en ai marre ! Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ! Je pensais qu'on passerait la guerre à l'arrière, ensemble, mais tu passes plus de temps sur le champ de bataille qu'avec moi ! Ça m'énerve ! Moi, je veux faire l'amour mais ce gros nigaud d'Allemagne accapare toute ton attention ! Tu ne pourrais pas penser un peu à moi ? »

En théorie, c'était le moment dans la discussion où Lilian soupirait et l'engueulait pour ses idées tordues. Sauf que voilà… il n'en fit rien. C'était même pire que tout puisqu'il sembla gêné au point de détourner le regard. Le cerveau d'Oliver venait de se mettre en veille.

 _What ?_

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas énervé ? cracha le Français en s'essuyant les mains pour y retirer la poussière. Moi aussi, je préférerais m'enfermer à l'arrière, avec ou sans toi. Mais si je pouvais aussi voir Karl et lui mettre la pâtée en direct, ça me ferait d'autant plus plaisir. Tu es trop égoïste, Oliver, je te l'ai déjà dit ».

Ça ne ressemblait pas à une engueulade normale.

L'alerte fut sonnée dans la tête du Britannique. Lilian n'était pas assez blasé ou irrité pour être normal. Il ne l'avait jamais vu passer de la fureur pure à la gêne en aussi peu de temps. France était complètement chamboulé par cette guerre, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Et Oliver, tout idiot qu'il se trouvait, n'avait rien vu venir. Honte à lui.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu allais aussi mal ? demanda-t-il avec la voix brisée par l'émotion. Tu aurais pu m'écrire tes états d'âme… J'aurais tout lu avec plaisir.

_ Ce n'est pas mon genre, tu le sais bien.

_ Lilian… Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Pas la peine, je ne saurais pas quoi te dire, de toute manière.

_ Tu me fuis, Lilian.

_ Non.

_ Donc, tu me veux ?

_ Je n'ai pas à te convoiter car je t'ai déjà.

_ Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu m'as très bien compris. Lilian, est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Oliver s'était approché à ces mots, déboutonnant sa veste d'uniforme pour expliciter ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour satisfaire ses besoins. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que la durée insupportable de ce conflit commençait à peser sur les épaules du Français. Il était frustré. Sexuellement, certes, mais surtout, il l'était de ne pas parvenir à se débarrasser d'Allemagne. Bloqué dans ses tranchées, il était en train de devenir dingue, et ce crétin était trop fier pour avouer à Oliver qu'il apprécierait sa présence, même s'il lui avait bien montré qu'il ne voulait pas de lui sur ce front, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme ça. Angleterre se risquait à penser que Lilian souhaitait le préserver en le protégeant du front. Ça expliquerait qu'il ne se soit pas opposé à sa décision de « rester contrôler les stratégies à l'arrière ».

Le regard mauve parcourait son corps, il le voyait bien. Lilian faisait preuve de retenu mais ses intentions étaient évidentes. Il voulait penser à autre chose, faire autre chose que de combattre et frapper des cailloux quand il pétait un câble.

L'Anglais se risqua à un contact physique osé en se collant poitrine contre poitrine à son homme hésitant. Même à travers son dernier vêtement, Oliver sentait la chaleur de cette peau découverte qui ne le repoussait pas, et même un soupir d'envie caresser ses lèvres.

Avec quelle force était-il en train de se retenir de lui sauter dessus ?

Lilian prit l'initiative de lever sa main pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts, pas sûr de vouloir se lancer dans des attouchements en cette période troublée. Mais son désir était palpable.

Oliver ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression, cette très légère douceur, cette crainte, cette sensibilité qu'il cachait le reste du temps. Tous ses vieux rêves de mariage, d'union, d'amour partagé et de bonheur lui réexposèrent en plein visage. Il avait envie de profiter de la faiblesse de Lilian pour l'attirer vers lui, pour lui prouver encore une fois qu'il était et resterait celui qui resterait à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive.

« Petit imbécile, insulta gentiment – gentiment ! – Lilian en survolant la blessure de son front avec douceur – douceur ! – alors que sa voix semblait plus détendue. Comment t'es-tu fais ça ?

_ Je suis tombé tout à l'heure…, ne put que répondre l'Anglais avec son obsessionnel regard rivé sur les expressions nouvelles qu'il découvrait à son amant. Désolé…

_ Pas besoin de t'excuser ».

Attiré par l'appel du sang, Lilian passa sa langue sur la plaie ouverte sur un large filet coagulé, récoltant l'amertume de ce parfum excitant. Le frisson d'Oliver glissa jusque dans son corps à lui, comme un courant électrique, tandis qu'une sorte de gémissement de plaisir un peu grave lui échappait. Le contact avec ce flux vital les excita tous deux, et ça n'allait pas s'arranger. La langue qui jouait à récolter les gouttes séchées fit trembler Oliver de plaisir, littéralement. Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux en se laissant cajoler dans cette caresse morbide. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi pensait Lilian pour se comporter ainsi mais, pitié, qu'il continu !

La langue glissa sur l'arête du nez, embrassant la peau ensanglantée pour y retirer le liquide qui la tâchait. Un baiser de Lilian, c'était la jouissance d'Oliver. Ce dernier ne se retint pas de gémir pour bien lui signifier qu'il adorait ce qui était en train de se passer. Et il aima davantage cette bouche lorsqu'elle glissa vers la sienne, leur offrant le contact ultime qu'Oliver attendait tant.

Son baiser.

Le goût du sang de leurs deux langues se mélangea avec les soupirs démonstratifs qu'ils abandonnaient, ignorant les mains qui commençaient à toucher le corps de l'autre sans aucune innocence. Rien ne pouvait enchanter plus Oliver que de recevoir les lèvres de Lilian sans être à l'origine du baiser, ce qui était le cas en temps normal. Lilian devait être sérieusement en manque d'affection et heurter par la période déprimante qu'il traversait pour agir de la sorte. Ce serait mentir que de dire que l'Anglais n'appréciait pas. Au contraire.

Leurs pantalons commençaient à se déformer par la preuve de leur plaisir. Oliver le laissa faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait tant il était heureux, et il se tiendrait à cette résolution jusqu'à la fin de leurs ébats. Quoique Lilian veuille, il le lui donnerait. Son corps, son amour, son âme.

Mais quelle idiotie puisque Lilian avait déjà tout ça.

Sous la cajolerie languissante des doigts qu'il sentait glisser sur la peau de son dos, Lilian frémit d'anticipation. Son corps réagissait bizarrement à la proximité de celui d'Oliver. Il savait que dernier avait un certain pouvoir sur son plaisir car étant le seul à l'avoir pleinement satisfait sur le plan sexuel, mais là venait une sensation encore différente. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne rien contrôler mais si c'était avec Angleterre, ça ne risquait pas grand-chose (il l'aimait trop pour lui porter préjudice). Il commençait à se demander si, effectivement, il n'était pas complètement atteint du cerveau avec ces histoires de guerre. A trop vouloir oublier ce connard de Karl, son corps s'était concerté avec son cœur et son esprit pour rester pleinement concentré sur Angleterre.

Et pour le coup, les sensations explosaient en lui, gonflant sa verge et son désir d'un même coup. Mais bien sûr, hors de question de le dire à voix haute. Manquerait plus qu'Oliver utilise cette nouvelle faiblesse contre lui (pour son plaisir personnel).

« Ah ! »

Le cri d'Oliver était partagé entre la surprise et le contentement absolu lorsqu'il fut retourné vers un des murs hasardeux de la tranchée. Il y prit appui avec ses avant-bras en attendant de sentir les mains de France glisser sur son dos, puis ses hanches, avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon. Evidemment, Lilian restait fidèle à lui-même, toujours à aller droit au but et à exalter les sensations au maximum, c'est-à-dire, en les rendant sauvages et incontrôlables.

Oliver sentit un frisson remonter son corps lorsqu'une langue s'occupa à le prépare sans vergogne. Des cris partagés entre la frustration de devoir attendre et la jouissance grimpant dans son échine lui échappèrent. Il aimait le sexe doux, certes, mais quand Lilian le faisait avec bestialité, c'en était d'autant plus jouissif. Attendre d'être préparé avait un côté frustrant. Cependant, c'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il avait la vague illusion d'être aimé en retour. Il avait envie de se perdre dans ces sensations, dans cet amour qu'il imaginait, dans la douceur étonnante avec laquelle Lilian le touchait. Son imagination fit tout le travail, gonflant son plaisir à en faire pulser son sexe face au mur, se libérant d'ores-et-déjà de son liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Un peu plus et il n'allait jouir que des préliminaires. Or, il ne voulait pas s'en contenter, il voulait tout de France. L'union. La sensation d'être plein, de ne plus être seul. Il voulait généreusement partager son corps avec lui, s'offrir selon son bon vouloir.

« Lilian… Lilian, _please_ … _Please…_ _Now… I'm close and it's not enough…_ _More… want more of you…_ »

La langue arrêta sa douce torture sur son entrée et il sentit des baisers hésitants remonter son dos, jusqu'à son oreille qui fut prise d'assaut. Au même moment, la verge puissamment raidie de son amant se présenta contre son anus. Oliver laissa passer une longue plainte alors qu'il patientait encore que son compagnon écarte ses fesses doucement. Mais l'attente ne fut heureusement pas si longue. Déjà, il sentait un membre chaud remplir son intimité, caressant ses parois intérieurs jusqu'à rencontrer la boule de nerf qui patientait dans ses entrailles. Une pression presque innocente sur sa prostate coinça sa voix dans sa gorge. Lilian n'était encore qu'en train de s'ouvrir un passage, il n'avait pas commencé à frapper cet endroit si délicieux. Mais le simple fait de la caresser avait rompu sa voix. Il sentait même ses iris rouler dans ses orbites, vers le ciel poussiéreux des anciens combats.

« _A-again_ … Lilian, _please… I ca-a-an't… can't wait… anymore…_ »

Il espérait avoir été assez clair dans ses espérances. Quand bien même son intimité était resserrée après ces quelques mois d'abstinence forcée, il ne voulait pas attendre d'être pleinement détendu. Le moment était trop beau pour être retardé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus.

Etrangement attentif aux désirs de son partenaire, Lilian se retira petit à petit, appréciant les contacts sur sa verge provoqués par ce mouvement langoureux, puis re-claqua immédiatement pour retrouver sa place en lui.

A partir de ce moment-là, Oliver cessa de penser. A part ses cris et la présence de son amant, il n'avait plus conscience de rien. Participer à la libération, à la jouissance, au bonheur de son Lilian, c'était sa plus grande satisfaction. Jaloux comme il était, Oliver ne voulait être que le seul au monde capable de ça. Si Karl avait commis l'exploit de le faire enrager, lui était capable de l'apaiser. Lui et uniquement lui.

Et puis, il avait déjà énervé Lilian, donc c'était lui le meilleur, un point c'est tout. Karl n'était qu'un menu fretin essayant de rivaliser avec une Angleterre puissante et supérieure. Karl n'était rien.

Un bras entoura son ventre et il eut le réflexe de l'accrocher avec une de ses mains, apaisé de sentir cette proximité ajouter de nouveaux points de contact brûlants entre eux. L'autre main de Lilian voulut se poser sur le mur mais son manque de concentration la fit poser sur celle d'Oliver, un peu de biais. Comme s'il avait été brûlé par le contact, le Français la retira hâtivement, mais ce ne fut que pour entendre une plainte étouffée de son compagnon, qui semblait vouloir pleurer entre deux hurlements de plaisirs.

« _No, please ! Lilian ! Your h-hand… !_ »

En plein dilemme intérieur, le Français semblait lutter pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir, sûrement persuadé que toute marque de tendresse apparaitrait comme une faiblesse, mais sa conscience s'envola finalement lorsqu'il vit Oliver essayer de le regarder, se pliant pour lui montrer ses larmes – de plaisir ou de frustration, qu'en savait-on ? – et là, il craqua.

Lilian Bonnefoy, l'insensible, avait craqué devant cette demande langoureuse.

Il était foutu.

Un bras autour de la taille, une main sur la sienne et son ventre collé à son dos, France accentua la pression qu'il exerçait sur la prostate d'Angleterre, lui faisant tendre les jambes à chaque va-et-vient. Le voir presque sautiller sous ses à-coups rythmés renforçait l'image érotique de leurs deux corps enlacés. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui faire cracher sa semence en un râle rauque et libérateur. Ayant attendu ce moment avec impatience, Oliver relâcha la tension qu'il maintenait dans son bas-ventre, jouissant allégrement contre le mur de terre dans lequel son bras s'était un peu enfoncé.

Fauché par la puissance de son orgasme, les jambes du Britannique se dérobèrent sous son propre poids, mais son corps fut rattrapé de justesse par les bras chauds de son Lilian, qui glissa doucement au sol en le serrant contre lui. Toujours liés par leur point de contact intime, ils haletèrent sans se décrocher, comme si l'autre était devenu une bouée de sauvetage.

Oliver était maintenant sûr que son Lilian était profondément bouleversé par les récents événements. Et la dernière fois qu'il s'était autant remis en cause, c'était lors de la Révolution Française (le monde entier se souviendra longtemps de ses crises existentielle et de ses foutues réflexions sur la place de l'Homme dans l'univers… Un grand moment d'instabilité politique, ça encore).

Au moins, il avait sauvé Lilian de sa dépression, enfin il espérait. En tout cas, il était hors de question de laisser Karl l'avoir à l'usure.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Arthur remonta hâtivement son pantalon, laissant son amant se reposer, la tête sur le vieux tas que formaient leurs vestes regroupées. Il était absolument adorable lorsque le sommeil l'accaparait, ses traits étaient plus détendus, plus doux, comme le Francis d'autrefois, celui d'avant la guerre, celui qui manquait tant. Celui que cet enfoiré d'Allemagne avait blessé.

Une rage renouvelée gonfla la poitrine de l'Anglais. Il en voulait à mort à Ludwig. A mort.

De sa petite besace fétiche, il sortit un vieux papier à lettre et un stylo, en soit c'était le matériel qu'il utilisait pour faire ses rapports mais il allait maintenant leur donner une tout autre utilité.

Il lui fallut un peu de courage pour réussir à s'asseoir correctement après sa soirée passionnée avec son bel Adonis. Pour quelqu'un qu'il avait fallu motiver, il ne s'était pas mal déchainé entre ses cuisses. Soit. La jouissance n'en était que meilleure.

Son sourire s'étira lorsqu'il déplia la feuille blanche. Il avait la haine à la pointe de la plume lorsqu'il commença à rédiger sa lettre.

 _Très cher Ludwig,_

 _Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé – tant mieux dira-t-on, car je ne pourrais certainement pas me retenir de te sauter à la gorge – mais j'ai cependant pris sur moi pour te rédiger ce petit message personnel, félicite-m'en._

 _Tu dois te sentir bien triste, paumé dans ton coin avec des alliés plutôt inutiles. De notre côté, les choses vont mieux que je ne le pensais. Je te passe par ailleurs le bonjour d'Italie, je suis sûr qu'il t'enlacerait s'il te voyait – dommage pour toi, ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'a jamais été aussi bien portant, d'ailleurs – à croire que de se débarrasser de toi réussit à tout le monde._

 _Vois-tu, ta minable guerre commençait à m'ennuyer. Je me suis donc permis de me payer un peu de bon temps avec Francis – car, mon cher Ludwig, tu serais surpris de voir à quel point nous nous amusons en France – et en effet, les journées me semblent plus rose. J'en serais presque désolé pour toi. Pauvre esseulé, lâché par son coup de cœur, obligé de ne compter que sur sa main droite pour passer un bon moment. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait, hélas, puisque je ne suis pas encore assez pitoyable pour en arriver là. Puis, j'ai un si bon amant qu'il serait dommage de m'en priver._

 _Il fait bon vivre près de lui, c'est sûrement ce qui a convaincu Italie pour nous rejoindre. Lorsque je regarde ce cher Francis que tu tentes inlassablement de détruire, si beau et si tendre, j'ai envie de te rire au nez. Tu penses peut-être que tu seras assez puissant pour voler son sourire, mais tu te fourvoies. Cet homme est imperméable à tes attaques, comme un tableau dans une galerie d'art. Il regarde passer les visiteurs sans s'en soucier. Francis, c'est la même chose. Il est un magnifique et pur tableau, une œuvre d'art que ta souillure ne peut pas toucher. Et moi, gardien du musée, je t'empêcherais de poser tes sales pattes dessus._

 _En attendant, ta guerre m'ennuie._

 _Heureusement que Francis est là pour m'aider à passer le temps. Peut-être d'ailleurs que nos nuits seraient plus pimentées si nous demandions à Italie de nous rejoindre. J'y réfléchirais. Après tout, nous n'avons que ça à faire en attendant que tu ne te fasses exploser comme le minable que tu es._

 _Voilà tout. Je m'ennuyais et j'ai décidé de t'envoyer cette petite lettre, juste histoire de te rappeler que, oui, en France, on s'amuse bien. Pas comme dans ton trou paumé de pays à patates._

 _Sur ce, je te souhaite de crever dans les pires souffrances possibles._

 _A. Kirkland_

 _P.S : Russie te propose très cordialement d'aller te faire enculer. A croire qu'il t'en veut encore de l'avoir lâchement abandonné pour courtiser ta salope d'Autriche-Hongrie._

O*0~.o.~0*O

Oliver caressait sensuellement la terre du mur, accolé à elle comme s'il l'enlaçait. Lorsque Lilian s'était retiré de lui pour reprendre des forces – juste cinq minutes, avait-il dit alors que ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'il pionçait comme un gosse –, Oliver s'était retrouver à se pencher en avant pour coller sa joue et sa poitrine à la haute barricade – juste pour reprendre son souffle, avait-il pensé alors que ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'il louchait sur sa propre semence étalée près de son visage.

Il donnerait cher pour voir la tête que Karl tirerait en apprenant que l'insensible Lilian s'était tapé son allié en pleine guerre. Avec la condescendance du Germanique, il aurait été touché dans son égo par pareil marque de non-respect.

En voilà une bonne idée.

Oliver refusa de reconnaitre complètement qu'il était dopé par la jalousie, se rassurant en s'auto-convaincant qu'il s'agissait d'une tactique pour déstabiliser son ennemi. Bizarrement, ça sonnait mieux. Surtout, Oliver ne voulait pas reconnaitre qu'il craignait qu'Allemagne ne détruise sa jeune, nouvelle et merveilleuse vie de couple.

Avant de vraiment y avoir réfléchi, il se retrouva avec son joli papier à lettre aux motifs de licornes – fait main chaque dimanche après-midi, pendant que les gâteaux cuisaient au four – et une plume déjà trempée dans l'encre dans l'autre main.

Sa plume resta cinq minutes en suspend au-dessus du papier, le temps pour lui d'hésiter à faire quelque chose d'aussi inconvenant. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas lieu d'hésiter. Il n'avait aucun regret à avoir tenté Lilian. Aucun regret. Pourquoi en avoir ? Ils étaient un couple, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Oui mais, écrire cette humiliante lettre serait peut-être l'unique regret qu'il pourrait avoir.

Mais Karl le méritait tellement…

Il volait les pensées de son Lilian. Il devait payer, souffrir, regretter.

Oliver avait pris sa résolution.

 _Dear Karl_ ,

 _C'eut été avec plaisir que de t'inviter pour profiter d'une cordiale tasse de thé au coin du feu, néanmoins je ne trouve jamais le temps de t'envoyer une invitation convenable. Nous, nobles gentlemen, avons tant à faire en ces temps de guerre qu'il nous est impossible de faire preuve de la moindre politesse. Quelle tristesse ! Moi qui venais de mettre au point une joyeuse recette composée du sang de tes soldats… j'aurais tant aimé t'y faire goûter ! Lilian adore déjà (même s'il ne l'avoue qu'à demi-mot)._

 _D'ailleurs, il t'aurait très volontiers passé le bonjour, mais nos dernières activités – pour le moins passionnées – l'ont comme qui dirait éreinté. Tu nous excuseras, mon ami, de notre comportement peut-être impulsif, mais nous nous ennuyons ferme, c'est le cas de le dire, puis surtout et au risque de te prendre de court, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point nous nous amusons en France (quelque chose que tu ne dois pas connaitre dans ton pays, pauvre ami). Cuisinez mes superbe gâteau ne me satisfait qu'à moitié, vois-tu, et je ne sais pas quoi faire du reste de mon temps._

 _Les seules choses qui illuminent mes journées sont les yeux de mon Lilian. Je pourrais rester des heures à juste les contempler – j'ai encore oublié ton existence à cause d'eux, aujourd'hui ! Tu imagines ! – et à les apprécier me regarder en retour._

 _C'est pourquoi il serait très agréable de ta part d'arrêter de lutter inutilement. Tu as déjà perdu, pauvre Karl ! Et pendant que tu continues de t'illusionner, je m'ennuie, j'essaye de contempler les yeux de ma belle France. Triste vie que je mène ! Alors, vite, mon cher Karl, vite ! Perds vite !_

 _Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Même lorsque tu seras à mes pieds, je resterais gentlemen. J'essayerais du moins. Si je ne t'ai pas oublié entre temps, bien entendu._

 _Sur ce, je te souhaite de passer une merveille journée (il fait si beau aujourd'hui, le ciel est absolument ravissant !)_

 _O. Kirkland_

Il leva la tête vers ce ciel qu'il disait apprécier. Sa fadeur et la bruinasse grise des éclats d'obus camouflaient le bleu tendre de ces cieux intouchables. Mais bon, faire croire que le soleil brillait en France ferait enrager Allemagne.

Bien fait pour lui.

O*0~.o.~0*O

 _Shhh… Laisse-toi faire, tu ne le regretteras pas_.

« Silence… »

 _Tu ne le regretteras pas_.

« Stop… Tais-toi… »

 _Laisse-toi faire_.

« Non… C'est faux… »

 _Laisse-toi faire, tu ne le regretteras pas_.

« Si… Si ! Tu le regretteras ! Je regrette ! Mais par pitié, stop ! Je suis désolé ! Je regrette ! Je le regrette vraiment ! Pardon ! Mais pitié, stop… C'est ma faute ! Pardon !

_ Arthur, réveille-toi, bordel ! »

La baffe le tira définitivement de son sommeil tant elle lui décolla la joue. Arthur toucha sa peau marquée, devenue brûlante sous la pression du coup, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. La crainte le prit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Ses pensées étaient trop floues pour qu'il puisse y faire le tri raisonnablement.

« A… Allistor… ?

_ Oui, putain de merde ! Enfin de l'écho dans ta tête de con ! Je t'ai entendu gueuler de ma chambre, merde ! Puisque je te disais que dormir avec cette merde allait te porter la poisse ! Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour virer ce putain de tableau de ta chambre !

_ Mais je…

_ Oui, tu regrettes, j'ai entendu, mais moi je m'en branle de tes regrets ! Fait, c'est fait ! Quoique tu dises, quoique tu fasses, tu ne reviendras pas dans le temps ! Alors peu importe ce que tu as fait par le passé, on y est plus ! Tu dois aller de l'avant ! Et si vraiment tu t'inquiètes pour Francis, coupe-toi en quatre pour le retrouver au lieu de rester là, les bras ballants, à pleurer sur ton sort ! Le regret devrait te pousser, pas te retenir ! Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?!

_ O-oui…

_ Bien ! Maintenant, tu pionces et t'arrêtes tes conneries! »

A en juger par le fait que l'Ecossais s'était assis sur le bord de son lit en lui tournant le dos, Arthur déduisit qu'il avait l'intention de rester à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, sans toutefois le montrer parce que c'était la honte. Brave garçon.

Arthur se rallongea, ressassant les mots de son frère comme une bénédiction. Il devait se battre. Pour Francis.

Francis qui, à coup sûr, se battait de son côté.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ?

 _Nous nous amusons en France._

Mais quel con !

Cette hésitation qu'il avait eue avant de commencer sa lettre aurait due l'arrêter. Il aurait dû briser la plume et déchirer le papier, pour annihiler toute tentation de faire cette folie. Tenter Lilian pour le forcer à extérioriser, ça avait la meilleure idée de sa vie, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ruine ses efforts en le condamnant avec cette lettre.

Kidnapper France était la vengeance de longue date d'Allemagne. Il le désirait depuis la Première Guerre mondiale, mais les yeux n'auraient pas dû faire partie de la fête. C'était une vengeance envers Angleterre. Le salop ! Il avait trouvé le moyen de se venger de l'un en faisant souffrir l'autre et vice-versa.

L'amour d'Oliver pour Lilian n'était un secret pour personne – et il n'avait jamais cherché à le cacher. Le Français était sa plus grande faiblesse mais aussi son meilleur stimulant, tout le monde le savait – et s'en prendre à l'un valait toujours des représailles de l'autre (parce que n'allons pas croire que le Français appréciait qu'on lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied en lui prenant **sa** victime favorite). Mais jusque-là, personne ne s'en était pris à Lilian de cette manière, en l'utilisant comme menace sous le nez d'Oliver, que tout le monde fuyait. C'était bien la preuve qu'Allemagne avait gonflé ses chevilles depuis quelques années.

Puis, parmi tous, s'en prendre à Lilian était audacieux. Entre le Sadistic Trio, la fratrie héritière des Romain, plus ou moins unie selon les périodes, et l'amour étouffant d'Oliver, ça faisait pas mal d'ennemis potentiels.

Oliver avait sous-estimé le narcissisme de Karl. Par sa faute, France souffrait seul, loin de tout, loin de lui.

Il avait chanté les louanges des yeux de Lilian et voilà le résultat. La paire de globes oculaires dansait dans son bocal, bien serré contre son cœur meurtrie. Oliver était du genre à regretter facilement, surtout lorsque cela concernait Lilian, mais là, il n'existait aucun mot pour exprimer à quel point il s'en voulait.

Tout était de sa faute.

* * *

 **Maintenant, j'espère que la vengeance morbide d'Allemagne vous semble plus claire… ils sont tous tordus, dans cette fiction !**

 **Je ne sais jamais quoi dire en conclusion, surtout parce que j'ai peur de briser vos réactions quant à l'histoire XD (oui, je me prend la tête) donc je finirais juste en rendant un petit hommage à tous les soldats tombés pour cette cruelle guerre de 14-18, qu'ils soient anglais, allemands, français, italiens ou de n'importe quel pays. Je pense à vous les gars (et maintenant, je pense à toi, Beyond… Tss)**

 **A la semaine prochaine, j'espère !**


	17. Home sweet home

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Haaan ! Pourquoi suis-je toujours aussi excitée quand j'ouvre une page Word ou la page internet de Fanfiction~ ? (l'auteure s'étant suffisamment ridiculisée dans cette simple phrase d'introduction, la suite a été censurée)**

 **Blague à part, je ne peux pas me retenir d'exprimer toute ma sympathique et mon respect envers notre chère Belgique qui, comme vous le savez, a récemment été victime à son tour de la pitoyable lâcheté d'un groupe de plouc dont l'argumentation principale réside en « eh lol ! on va buter ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre ? » « t'es un génie, gros ! ». Merci aux terroristes de nous rappeler que l'homme peut être d'une connerie monumentale (on a tendance à l'oublier). Donc, s'il y a des Belges qui lisent ceci (et je sais qu'il y en a O-O) eh bien… ne vous laissez pas abattre. Les déchets, y a en a partout, et un groupe qui veut se faire respecter par des actes si insensés et contradictoires ne tient absolument pas la route, à mon sens. Donc : bisou à la Belgique ! Je vous aime !**

 **Mais bref, ne parlons plus de ces médiocres détritus de la race humaine, dirigeons-nous plutôt vers quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux (ou du moins, qui donne un peu d'espoir).**

 **Le retour au présent (votre partie préférée, j'ai cru comprendre *commence à effacer les horreurs qu'elle a écrite dans son chapitre 18* Naaan… je peux pas faire ça… J'y ai passé trop de temps et j'y ai perdu toute ma santé mentale ! Vous souffrirez avec moi !)**

 **Ah ! Je profite que ça me revienne à l'esprit (vous allez me trouver bête et niaise) mais je me suis récemment fait la réflexion que le fandom Hetalia français est particulièrement agréable par rapport à d'autres ! Je veux dire… c'est cool ici ! O_O Les gens sont sympas, communiquent, échangent… 'Tain mais c'est le kiff, cet endroit ! J'veux jamais le quitter ! .**

 **Séquence émotion terminée ! Passons aux reviews !**

 **Beyond :**

 **Merci pour les insultes, tu me fais rougir~ ! *se dandine comme une truite hors de l'eau* Mon but n'est pas de te tuer (en tout cas, à la base) mais cette histoire a tendance à s'écrire toute seule… et une fois que le merdier est fait, j'ai pas le cœur à l'effacer (ne lis surtout pas le chapitre 18…) Après, on est bien d'accord : les Angleterres ont un petit pois à la place du cerveau ! (L'orgueil mal placé, t'vois ?) Je crois qu'une review sur deux, tu es choquée ! L'autre moitié, tu dors en paix. Ca doit être bizarre à voir XD**

 **Mimi-chan :**

 **Vu que je publies entre le vendredi et le samedi, ça devrait pas tomber sur tes exams' (j'espère) ! J'ai hâte que tu puisses écrire, et écrire, et écrire encoooore… Tu imaginais pire pour la connerie des Angleterre ? Vraiment ? O-O (je me demande si c'est une bonne chose) Je me demande ce qui aurait été pire… ? (oui, je suis bien curieuse). Par contre, c'est vrai qu'ils font pourris-gâtés (bon, c'était un peu fait exprès, je voulais montrer la puérilité de ces vengeances de vengeance de vengeance et de cercles de haine sans fin)**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Continue d'honorer ta promesse, moi ça me va ! ^o^ Ca me rassure que tu ais ressenti l'atmosphère sombre du chapitre… j'avoue que j'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop ou de perdre trop de temps à faire des descriptions longues et inutiles… Ah, ce sacré Lulu… Ouais, il a touché les points sensibles (mais c'est la guerre, donc ça se comprend, même si ça va trop loin – NePAsPenserAuChapitre18Putain…. – Le lemon dans les tranchés, j'en rêvais ! En fait, quand j'ai commencé à imaginer cette fic, c'était l'une de mes premières idées (parce que ça a un côté malsain, en fait) Merci pour tout ! (et ton cœur de Fruk souffre comme le mien, rassure-toi U.U sauf que moi, je ne tiens que parce que je suis maso)**

 **Katz :**

 **Surprise ! Là où tout le monde s'attendait à de la WWII, je me suis sentit obligée de tout niquer ! Yay ! /shot/ Mais je te comprends teeellement ! Pour moi aussi, c'est inconcevable qu'Allemagne ait fait tout ça ! Mais… mais… le dramaaaaa… o-o Puis, c'est pour la beauté du scénario ! (Et pour ma souffrance personne parce que j'aime me faire du mal). Et le pire, c'est que j'ai pas fini de m'en prendre à l'image de bisounours qu'on a d'Allemagne, toi et moi… Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre correspond à tes attentes, tu me diras, parcr que je l'avais déjà plus ou moins fini quand j'ai reçu ta review (oui, j'essaye d'avoir un chapitre d'avance quand je poste) Et merci de ne pas m'avoir insulté, pour une fois XD**

 **Emse :**

 **C'est un réel plaisir de te revoir ! Pour moi, tout commentaire est bon à prendre, alors n'hésite pas ! Alors oui, le glauque… ah… et encore, tu n'as rien vu (je me dégoute, parfois). On veut tous un Oliver de poche, au moins pour la pâtisserie ! XD Ouais, les Allemands ont de l'imagination à revendre, surtout que là, il s'agissait de vengeaaaance (cette garce responsable des trois-quarts des cliffangher de ma fic XD). En effet, un lemon dans les tranchés, c'est plutôt malsain (ça doit être pour ça que je tenais à le faire). Merci beaucoup, en tout cas, pour ta gentil review *se prosterne à tes pieds* Tu es un annnge !**

 **Nyunyu :**

 **En effet, vous êtes en retard, jeunes fille ! Un mot pour votre défense ? *lunettes carrés rigides qui se remontent sur le nez* C'est du joli, ça ! *clapclap* Heureusement que vous êtes adorable ! Allez, je vous laisse passer pour cette fois, filez ! Bon, j'arrête mon délire, j'suis ridicule XD ! Niveau explication, j'ai sacrifié un muffin sur l'autel du drama pour obtenir ce résultat ! Puis ces Allemagnes trop impressionnables, là ! « 'Tain, ils ont baisés oklm ! Bah comment que j'vais trop leur arracher les yeux pour me venger, lol ! ».** **Houla… C'est quoi cette image mentale que je viens d'avoir ? O_O Bisou!**

 **Je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre détente.**

 **Pas de tag particulier.**

 **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi… Snif…**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVII :**

Au moment où Francis avait posé ses fesses dans le train, il avait eu la folle impression de s'être libéré d'un poids. Mine de rien, passer sa vie entouré d'étrangers qui étaient supposés le connaitre, tout en élaborant un plan pour améliorer un peu la situation de son double, c'était assez fatiguant. Savoir qu'il allait rentrer en France lui redonna de l'énergie et le sourire, au point où il se fit montrer du doigt par une jeune enfant interloquée par sa mine ravie.

Et oui, petite fille, le bonheur existe.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre trop longtemps pour mettre son plan en place. La réunion internationale étant achevée, il allait devoir en faire un rapport à son Président, ce qui lui offrait une occasion en or de piquer le contrat de mariage. Surtout que, depuis ce tragique jour où on l'avait marié comme une jeunette du XVIème siècle, beaucoup de temps avait passé. Avec un peu de chance, le Président actuel ne remarquerait rien et se ficherait des résolutions de ses prédécesseurs.

Sans faire de halte, ne serait-ce que pour se payer un café, il enchaina train et métro pour retourner au Palais de l'Elysée, la valise à la main (chose peu pratique dans les escaliers, avouons-le). Néanmoins, ses efforts furent récompensés car il rentra plus tôt que prévu. Les gardes du Palais lui ouvrirent les portes avec précipitation, comme s'ils étaient habitués à se faire hurler dessus par le Lilian de mauvais poil.

Les pauvres.

Il eut à peine passé l'entrée qu'une jeune femme se glissa à ses côtés, l'air très excité.

« Alors ? Combien de morts à cette réunion de con ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Allez, ne te fais pas désirer et dis-moi qui s'est fritté avec qui ! J'adore les ragots ! Oh ! Ne me dis pas que ce gros nigaud de Flavio a encore provoqué son jumeau par soucis d'orgueil ! Ce serait stylé ! Je l'imagine déjà en train de prévoir un plan digne des plus grands psychopathes de films pour réduire son frère au silence ! Quoique non, Flavio devait surtout être occupé à se faire sauter par Espagne… Hum… Décevant.

_ P-Paris ?

_ Bah oui… Qui d'autre ? Mon pauvre Lilian, t'as l'air shooté à mort. Réveille-toi un peu !

_ Désolé, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Président. On parlera plus tard !

_ Mais attend ! Je veux savoir, moi ! »

Elle lui courra après quelques mètres avant d'abandonner la course-poursuite. Ce devait être le genre de personne à se lasser facilement. En tout cas, Francis avait eu raison de la semer, sa Capitale était potentiellement la plus à même de faire capoter son plan puisqu'elle connaissait ses habitudes et les subtilités de sa personnalité. Déjà que la Paris de son monde était une vraie teigne, fouineuse et compétitive, il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer son pendant inter-dimensionnel (apparemment très friande des rumeurs et des petites histoires loufoques – normal venant d'une ville où tout arrive). Après, puisqu'il était rentré en avance, il y avait peu de chance qu'il ait effectivement rendez-vous avec son Président. En s'y prenant bien, il parviendrait à se glisser dans son bureau « pour l'attendre » et… subtiliser le contrat de mariage.

Il se laissa donc aller à une petite balade dans les couloirs, rassuré de constater que tout était pareil que dans son monde à lui. Ça le dépaysait moins.

Lorsqu'il parvint au bureau du Président, les gardes le fixèrent intensément, comme s'il avait été un probable terroriste.

 _C'est bon, les gars, tranquille_ , pensa-t-il en souriant furtivement. _Je ne vais pas faire exploser le bureau de mon patron, non plus. Juste lui voler un petit papier~_

Ce qui était également un crime, car ce qui entrait dans ce bureau devenait secret défense. Subtiliser ne serait-ce qu'un post-it avec la liste des courses du soir pouvait lui valoir beaucoup de remontrances. Mais bon, il était doué pour les petites entourloupes. Ça allait passer crème.

« Bonjour, salua-t-il.

_ Lilian Bonnefoy ?

_ Qui d'autre ? »

Les gardes s'échangèrent un coup d'œil suspicieux. Evidemment, s'ils avaient déjà vu le personnage, Francis allait avoir du mal à se faire passer pour son double. Il allait devoir changer de comportement avant de se faire arrêter. Pour ne pas paraitre trop suspect, il s'arrangea pour faire croire que son sourire était faux et moqueur. En voyant ça, les deux hommes prirent un air assez agacé mais semblèrent mordre à l'hameçon.

« Vous avez rendez-vous dans dix minutes ici-même, mais le Président vous ordonne de rester dans son bureau, puisque vous semblez avoir de plus en plus d'affinité avec la fuite et la disparition. Vous avez donc pour ordre d'attendre _sagement_ – pour une fois – à votre place, et ne pensez même pas à essayer de sortir ».

Francis resta interdit quelques secondes, analysant l'information.

Il s'était très honnêtement attendu à ce qu'on l'empêche de rentrer par manque de confiance, alors qu'en réalité et à sa plus grande surprise, Lilian était tellement dissident qu'il fallait l'enfermer au lieu du rendez-vous pour qu'il y aille. C'était à la fois comique et pitoyable. Bon, pour l'heure, ça l'arrangeait assez, puisqu'il allait directement être placé là où il voulait aller. Et seul.

On le fit entrer dans le bureau et, à la seconde d'après, la porte lui claqua dans le dos. Avec le verrou. Cordialement, merci, au revoir.

Pour un peu, il s'en serait frotté les mains en se léchant les lèvres.

Sans perdre une seconde, il ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau, visualisant l'apparence du seul et unique papier qui l'intéressait. Il n'avait que dix minutes, après tout.

« Bon… c'est pas ça… ça non plus… dossier DSK, non… COP21, toujours pas… Code de la bombe nucléaire, non plus… Euh… Hein ?! Ah non, ouf, j'ai mal lu… Bref… Dossier taux de chômage… c'est pas ça… Dossier pour les solutions à la crise… il n'est pas très épais, celui-là. Hum… Bon sang, mais où est-il ? »

Visiblement, le Président ne l'avait pas mis à proximité, ce qui était compréhensible, en soi. Dans ce cas, il y avait fort à parier que le document était dans les Archives. En tout cas, s'il n'était pas dans le bureau du Président, il ne pouvait être que là.

Pourtant, Francis aurait cru qu'un document aussi « important » serait à portée de main. C'était bien la preuve que le temps effaçait certaines marques d'Histoires. Il allait lui falloir atteindre les Archives de l'Elysée maintenant.

Enfin, après sa réunion avec le chef de l'Etat…

En priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas le changement étrange qui animait sa Nation…

Sans quoi il finirait en prison pour usurpation d'identité…

Merde, il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec son Président…

Francis sortit un résumé de la réunion, fait à l'arrache dans le train du retour, qu'il déposa sur le bureau, très proprement, avec même un petit stylo posé dessus pour faire joli. Cela fait, il ouvrit la porte, au plus grand étonnement des gardes qui se mirent immédiatement en position de défense.

« Calmez-vous, soupira Francis. Je voulais juste vous dire qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal dans ce bureau, comme une odeur de gaz…

_ Quoi ?!

_ Suivez-moi pour que je vous montre, je vous jure que c'est vrai ».

Les deux hommes à sa suite, Francis leur montra le bureau du doigt, en forçant ses traits à mimer un air inquiet, leur indiquant qu'une odeur étrange et suspecte englobait l'endroit. A la seconde où il les vit s'approcher du meuble, il prit ses jambes à son cou pour filer dans le couloir comme une flèche vers une cible, sous les délicieux cris de protestation des gardes.

En chemin, il percuta son Président, de retour de sa réunion.

« Monsieur Bonnefoy ? Mais que faites-vo… ?

_ Je vous ai mis un résumé sur votre bureau ! Au revoir » !

Et il repartit de plus belle, direction les Archives.

Paris, voyant son chef se faire poursuivre par deux gardes enragés, leur fit un subtil croche-pied lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté d'elle, s'enfuyant à son tour. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait mais c'était bien drôle. Surtout qu'elle jurait ne pas avoir vu Lilian courir depuis des années. Depuis les guerres, en fait.

Du coup, peu importe le plan foireux qu'il avait prévu, ça méritait un petit coup de main.

Grâce à ça, Francis parvint à les semer et à s'isoler dans un couloir annexe, essayant de se repérer dans les immenses couloirs du Palais. Même en y allant tous les jours depuis des décennies, il avait parfois un peu peur de rater un tournant – surtout parce qu'il n'allait souvent que de l'entrée au bureau du Président sans trop visiter le reste de la bâtisse. Mais en faisant fonctionner ses méninges, il se dessina un petit plan mental et parvint à se rappeler du chemin qui l'amènerait à son objectif. Le plus dur du travail serait d'éviter les deux fous furieux qui ne devaient pas avoir lâchés l'affaire. D'ailleurs, pauvre de lui, il devait déjà avoir tous les gardes du Palais au cul.

Heureusement, il arriva sans encombre aux Archives de l'Elysée, tapotant son code secret à l'entrée de la pièce. Il déboula sans surprise dans une très salle remplie de longues étagères, bourrées de caisses et de trieurs qui avaient l'air de le narguer dans toute leur grandeur.

Francis eut un soupir fatigué en les contemplant. Il devait procéder par élimination.

D'abord, trouver la bonne année puisque les étagères étaient, fort heureusement, rangées par chronologie, puis au sein de cet ordre, les noms des dossiers étaient alphabétiquement ordonnés. Il devait juste découvrir comment s'appelait son contrat de mariage.

Etait-ce « Union Européenne », « Contrat de Mariage franco-allemand » ou quelque chose de plus subtil ?

Il toisa la montagne de papiers qui composait chaque dossier.

L'affaire allait être plus longue que prévu.

O*0~.o.~0*O

A l'instant même où Allemagne avait annoncé la fin de la dernière réunion, l'écosystème des Nations fut totalement bouleversé (ça tombait bien, on parlait de pollution cinq minutes avant).

Espagne avait bondi de sa chaise en chopant Prusse par le bras, s'enfuyant à toute vitesse alors qu'Italie du Sud était déjà à leurs trousses. Et trois de moins en à peine deux secondes… suivant ! Feliciano poursuivit son frère pour le calmer – ou pour ne pas être seul, peut-être – ce qui en faisait encore un de moins. Allemagne dû se résoudre à retrouver son frère, bien qu'on sentait – à peine, hein – qu'il se serait volontiers passé de cette tâche. Un petit coup d'œil entre Ludwig et Lilian témoigna de leur récente complicité dans une « certaine » affaire qu'ils avaient prévue. Suite de quoi, Angleterre se leva, la mine un peu fâchée, mais moins boudeur que la veille (ô joie).

Lilian ne s'attarda pas non plus, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il avait un divorce à mener, et que plus vite il le ferait, mieux il se sentirait. Peut-être même pourrait-il trouver un moyen de ré-inverser les rôles avec son double.

Mais alors, il allait se la jouer honnête avec lui-même : il respirait, putain ! Depuis qu'il s'était retiré cette salope d'alliance, il avait de nouveau l'impression d'être libre. Il n'y aurait pas cru. Aux lendemains de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, après ce qu'il avait vécu, il s'était senti de nouveau enchainé lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé son mariage avec Allemagne. A ce moment-là, s'il avait pu se tuer, il l'aurait fait. Surtout après tout ce que Karl lui avait fait subir dans cette cellule. Sur le coup, il avait trouvé ça atroce mais, avec du recul, Lilian se surprit à penser que les premiers mois avaient été les plus doux. Allemagne était allé du plus « gentil » au plus mauvais. Lilian se frappa mentalement d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Comparer une torture avec une autre ne lui semblait pas honnête. Pourtant…

Aujourd'hui, les choses allaient un peu mieux, même si France (quelque que soit le monde, d'ailleurs) n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette cellule. Oliver n'avait eu que des bribes marmonnées par les médecins, mais ignorait le pire. Ce qui était arrivé après qu'on lui ait arraché les yeux… Cette amputation d'une partie de son corps ne lui avait pas semblé être le pire par rapport à ce qui avait suivi.

Si Angleterre l'apprenait, il irait tuer Allemagne sur le champ.

C'était pour cette raison que Lilian n'avait jamais pu se confier. Il savait que c'était la dernière étape à son rétablissement (idem pour Francis, à coup sûr), mais il se retenait et craignait les conséquences.

Il était ridicule.

Pour sa santé mentale, mise à rude épreuve ce dernier siècle, il fallait mieux se concentrer sur un objectif à la fois. Et aujourd'hui, cet objectif était simple : divorcer.

Il attendit d'être dans le train pour attraper son téléphone et chercher le nom d'un bon avocat, d'une réputation discrète mais honnête. Puis, accoudé à la porte du train, juste à côté des toilettes où trois personnes patientaient à la queue leu leu, il passa son coup de fil.

« Cabinet Feufolet, j'écoute.

_ Bonjour, se força-t-il à dire pour le maitre dans de bonnes dispositions. Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy et je désire entamer une procédure de divorce ».

Derrière lui, les trois individus se tendirent et se jettèrent des regards attristés.

« Si je puis me permettre, monsieur Feufolet, je voudrais que ce divorce soit fait le plus vite possible. C'est-à-dire, cette semaine.

_ Oh ! Mais meusieur Bonnefoy, ça ne marche pas comme ça !

_ Je travaille à l'Elysée, j'ai donc de quoi vous payer généreusement. Puis rassurez-vous, ça sera très rapide à faire puisque mon époux et moi n'avons rien partagés. Sans séparation de biens, ça ira vite. Surtout que nous sommes pressés d'en finir ».

Les trois silhouettes se firent des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Deux hommes ? Divorcer ? Elysée ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

« Ecoutez, monsieur Bonnefoy… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

_ Ça ira vite et ce sera bien payé. Où est le problème ?

_ Vu comment vous le présenté, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de louche caché là-dessous.

_ Certes, je ne vous dit pas tout pour des raisons de secret d'Etat, mais croyez-moi, ça ne cache rien d'illégal. Je vous laisse réfléchir.

_ Attendez, je… ! »

Et il raccrocha le téléphone.

Par cette méthode, il espérait lui mettre la pression et entretenir le mystère. Un homme sensé ne résisterait pas à ce défi original.

Lilian se retourna et, au même moment, les trois individus firent comme si de rien n'était même si, lorsqu'il retourna à sa place, ils continuèrent de fixer son dos comme s'il allait leur apporter des réponses.

Le Français sentait ses yeux dans son dos mais n'y fit pas attention. Il ne reverrait jamais ces individus, alors peu importe.

Il arriva à l'Elysée quelques heures plus tard, accueillit à bras ouverts par une garde souriante. Lilian se demandait vraiment si le Francis était contagieux avec son air d'imbécile heureux. Pour ne pas paraitre suspect, il les salua d'un signe de tête et commit l'exploit de leur dire « bonjour » en face. Il s'étonnait lui-même.

Intégré au cœur du Palais, il mit son plan de cambriolage en œuvre.

Déjà, on le laissa rentrer sans problème dans le bureau du Président alors que celui-ci n'était pas encore là. Dire que dans son monde, sa garde passait son temps à essayer de l'enfermer quelque part pour qu'il ne leur échappe pas… Lilian eut une pensée pour le pauvre Francis qui allait en chier, alors que lui profitait allégrement de la confiance que son double inspirait chez les autres.

Cependant, il eut beau fouiller le bureau, aucune trace du contrat de mariage. Comme il s'y était attendu, ça aurait été trop merveilleux qu'il le trouve du premier coup. Le document avait été extrêmement précieux à la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale – car ça avait été un sujet brûlant – mais ce n'était plus le cas désormais. Il devait avoir été envoyé aux Archives, purement et simplement.

C'était donc le prochain lieu où il devait se rendre. Pas le temps de discuter avec le Président maintenant. Il lui laissa toutes ses notes et sortit du bureau. Les gardes semblèrent surpris de le voir quitter la pièce.

« Je dois passer un coup de fil urgent, se justifia-t-il.

_ Et vous ne le faites pas dans le bureau ? interrogea naïvement le garde qui avait oublié d'être con.

_ Je… pensais en profiter pour faire un tour au toilette, à vrai dire.

_ Il y a des toilettes dans l'antichambre du bureau. Je croyais que vous le saviez ».

Bordel… Le gamin était la Raison incarnée.

« Bon, je vais vous dire la vérité, mentit Lilian. J'ai reçu un message de menace venant de Paris (vous voyez qui c'est ? – oui, monsieur) où elle m'annonce qu'elle va venir ici se venger d'une petite bêtise que j'ai faite. Du coup, je vais m'éloigner le temps qu'elle n'arrive, qu'elle s'aperçoive que je n'y suis pas, puis je reviendrais dans son dos (compris, jeune homme ? – oui, monsieur). Bien, à tout à l'heure. Si vous la voyez, dites-lui que vous ne m'avez pas vu, et si vous voyez le Président, dites-lui que j'arrive.

_ Oui, monsieur ».

Bien sûr, Lilian ne revint pas.

A la place, il fila aux Archives, se faisant draguer par l'une des documentalistes qui lui reprochait apparemment d'être « trop distant » alors qu'elle avait eu vent de certaines rumeurs sur son « désir d'aventures ».

Avec un sourire mauvais qu'elle prit pour un sourire joueur, il la dépassa et entra dans la grande salle, à la recherche de son précieux.

« Je peux vous aider, peut-être~ ? revint-elle à la charge.

_ Puisque vous êtes là, pourquoi pas.

_ Ohhh~ !

_ Hum… bref, je cherche mon contrat de mariage ».

Elle déchanta immédiatement, apparemment pas au courant de ce léger détail. Tout de suite, elle se fit plus méfiante.

« Et que voulez-vous en faire ?

_ J'ai besoin de relire les clauses. Dépêchez-vous, le Président va s'impatienter.

_ Bon, très bien… »

Crédule, elle se fit complètement avoir par son mensonge et lui offrit le document en gonflant les joues. Il lui fit un signe de tête et déclara devoir partir donner le contrat à son supérieur. Elle le laissa partir naïvement, avec un petit signe de main.

 _Idiote._

Oui, c'était méchant, mais terriblement vrai.

Le précieux document en main, Lilian quitta l'Elysée par un chemin caché, pas sûr que son Président soit très content qu'il lui ait posé un lapin. Surtout, lorsqu'il s'apercevrait qu'il manquait un document – jamais rendu – dans les Archives, ça allait chier. Il allait falloir faire vite avec cette histoire de divorce.

A ce sujet, Lilian reçu un appel lorsqu'il fut dehors, où l'avocat accepta finalement de l'aider.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du voleur. Le plan était presque à terme.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Victorieux de sa périlleuse entreprise, Francis avait quitté l'Elysée par une sortie de secours avant de trottiner jusqu'à chez lui – bon, chez Lilian, en vrai, mais à ce stade, ça ne faisait vraiment plus aucune différence –, en priant pour qu'ils habitent au même endroit. Heureusement, s'ils étaient capables d'avoir le même code PIN, ils vivaient également dans le même appartement haussmannien, pas trop loin de l'Elysée pour être rapidement présent en cas de soucis, mais pas trop près non plus pour pouvoir se changer parfois les idées. Lorsque Francis avait vécu à Versailles, avec toute la cour de Louis XIV qui lui grouillait autour, il avait cru devenir fou. Un peu d'espace lui permettait de respirer un peu et de ne pas vivre continuellement dans ces histoires de complots politiques plus ou moins inventés.

Cependant, vivre au même endroit ne signifiait pas vivre de la même manière. Après ces quelques jours dans la vie professionnelle de son double, Francis allait maintenant avoir accès à sa vie privé. Car on pouvait apprendre plein de choses rien qu'en étudiant le mode de vie de quelqu'un.

Après un quart d'heure à chercher ses clés au fond de la valise de Lilian – qui n'avait décidément aucun sens pratique –, le Français parvint à ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

La pénombre était complète, à cause des volets fermés. Francis alluma donc la lumière pour éviter de trébucher n'importe où.

Mais lorsqu'il vit l'état de l'appartement, il eut le réflexe de ré-éteindre.

C'était vraiment bête – ça l'avait même fait rire un instant avant que l'horreur du lieu ne se réinscrive dans le fond de ses yeux –, mais il n'avait vraiment pas pu s'en empêcher. Son bon goût l'avait poussé à replonger le lieu dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Il ralluma. Soupira. Inspira. Expira. Se calma.

Aucun. Goût.

L'appartement était tellement insalubre que Francis aurait trouvé plus d'attrait à vivre dans un cimetière. A première vue, il serait tenté d'affirmer que son double avait quelque chose à cacher. C'était tellement le bordel partout qu'on pouvait presque sentir la volonté du propriétaire d'empêcher tout visiteur impromptu de s'aventurer plus loin.

Par « bordel », Francis entendait surtout « beaucoup d'objets étranges réunis au même endroit sans aucun sens ».

C'est-à-dire qu'il y avait quelques meubles brisés – houlala, petit Lilian aurait-il eu une grosse colère ? – et de papiers jetés rageusement au sol, avec… un corset. Francis n'alla pas affirmer que Lilian s'était payé du bon temps dans le dos de son époux (simple pressentiment d'un double) mais plutôt qu'une certaine Capitale s'était crue tout permis. Du peu qu'il avait vu de Paris, ça semblait bien être son genre de rentrer chez lui, de se déshabiller, puis de se prélasser sur son canapé en attendant qu'on lui raconte des histoires.

Surtout que vu la matière, la forme et l'état du corset, il devait être là depuis… l'emménagement de Lilian – à l'époque du baron Haussmann, soit.

Donc, Lilian se foutait de l'état de son entrée.

Bon à savoir. Le reste de l'appartement était-il au même niveau ?

Francis visita sommairement l'endroit et conclut que les seuls lieux propres et apparemment utilisés étaient le salon et la salle de bain. Même pas la cuisine, Lilian commandait des plats préparés à bas prix dans le Carrefour du coin.

La bonne Cuisine française devait mourir dans les mains de cet homme.

Homme qui ne dormait même pas dans son lit. Les draps n'était pas faits alors que, sur le canapé, il y avait une vieille couverture tissée main. Le Français vivait donc dans son canapé, avec son ordinateur, un cendrier et un paquet de documents posé sur la table basse.

Charmant.

En même temps, il n'avait pas de bureau. Dire que dans son monde, Francis avait fait de cet appartement un coin de paradis… Il avait même embauché une dame de ménage pour que l'endroit soit nickel en son absence. C'était donc bizarre de voir ce même lieu en version délabrée, avec seulement deux pièces d'à peu près convenables. Le Lilian allait être choqué en arrivant chez Francis.

Bien entendu, le frigo était vide.

Francis consentit à l'idée qu'il lui faudrait, pour ce soir au moins, sortir en ville pour diner, car peu désireux de rester enfermé là-dedans. Voir pareil négligence lui donnait envie de sortir ses balais pour tout nettoyer.

Avant cela, il essaya de se montrer professionnel, par respect pour les fonctions qu'occupaient Lilian, et écouta le répondeur pour se mettre au parfum d'éventuels problèmes.

« _**Tuuuut… Vous avez 1589 nouveaux messages…**_ »

Super.

Francis n'allait certainement pas tous se les taper.

« _**Reçu hier à 22h45…**_ _Ouiii, Lilian ? C'est Irlande à l'appareil. Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec ton méchant comportement envers mon adorable et merveilleux petit frère, Angleterre ! Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement ! Je travaille à un super projet de destruction de la race humaine pour pouvoir vous laissez, Oliver et toi, vous réconcilier~ ! Il n'y aura plus d'Allemagne ni rien d'autre entre vous ! Parfait, non ?_ »

Oh bordel… Irlande… Qu'était-il devenu dans ce monde de débiles ? Un fou furieux au grand cœur atteint d'un _brother complex_? France n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Puis c'était quoi ce projet illogique de destruction de l'humanité ? Est-il au courant que détruire le monde signifierait les tuer tous ? Non mais quel crétin…

« _**Reçu avant-hier à 14h51**_ _… Il te reste trois jours à vivre._ _ **Tuut…**_ »

Bien, on en voulait à sa vie. Normal connaissant le caractère du personnage.

Bon allez, encore un dernier petit message pour la route.

« _**Tuuut…**_ _France ? Un conseil : ne vas pas au prochain meeting. Ça va tellement être le bordel, je le sens ! Mais je le sens, je le sens ! Je le sens tellement fort ! Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec un pressentiment… Je sais que t'as du mal à accepter tous ces trucs de magie, d'étoiles qui parlent ou de surnaturels, mais je te jure que c'est une mauvaise idée ! Envoie Paris, à la limite… Mais reste chez toi, par pitié ! Façon, tu ne louperas rien ! Rappelles-moi, s'il-te-plait_ ».

Ecosse ?

Toute la fratrie Kirkland lui avait passé des coups de fils, ou quoi ?

Surtout, c'était flippant de voir qu'Ecosse avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. S'il savait le boulbi-boulga que fut cette réunion internationale… ah, rien que d'y repenser…

Francis se frotta la nuque, un peu embarrassé par la masse d'informations qui lui parvenaient. Déjà, il devait des comptes à l'Ecossais – mais éviter l'Irlandais pour des raisons évidentes – surtout que du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, son Allistor avait toujours été un bon confident. Avec un peu de chance, son double était de même – malgré les grosses différences de leurs traits de caractères.

En tout cas, si Francis était là pour cause de magie, il lui fallait bien étudier la chose, surtout si elle était de la main d'un Kirkland. Oui, après avoir discuté avec Allemagne, il semblait que faire de même avec Ecosse soit un bon choix. En y repensant, le Français se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas obtenu de retour digne de ce nom de ses deux « amis » du BFT. Ils s'étaient fait choper, très bien, mais avaient-ils eu le temps de trouver quelque chose dans la chambre d'Angleterre ?

Interloqué par cette question littéralement existentielle, Francis attrapa le téléphone portable de son double et fouilla dans les contacts.

Et merde.

Bien sûr, cela aurait trop beau que Lilian écrive les noms de ses contacts. Tout comme Francis – mais dans un autre registre –, il surnommait ses camarades.

Il fallait donc trouver Espagne ou Prusse dans un amas de « connard numéro 1 », « dangereux malade à éviter numéro 5 », « personne inutile numéro 8 » et d'autres.

La mémoire de Lilian n'était pas à sous-estimer s'il était capable de tous les différencier.

Bon, il supposa que « _Sir Cupcakes_ » était Angleterre, alors il ne commettrait pas l'erreur de l'appeler en ces temps troublés. Par contre, il fallait reconnaitre que c'était poignant de constater qu'Oliver était le seul à avoir droit à un surnom non-irrespectueux. Lilian était un vrai menteur de nier l'aimer.

Un peu au hasard, Francis appela « gros crétin qui ne sert à rien », juste pour voir.

« Bon sang, Bonnefoy ! Je vous demanderais d'arrêter de rendre ma Garde folle avec vos coups montés ! Un peu plus et je vous ferais arrêter pour **trouble en Institution publique** » !

Francis raccrocha.

Bien… « Gros crétin qui ne sert à rien » était donc le Président de la République française. Bon à savoir.

Il appela ensuite « Petite bite » - avec une majuscule, s'il-vous-plait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre alors fais vite ».

Japon donc. Quel méchant cliché…

« Trou du cul de communiste » devait être Russie et « Trou du cul de capitaliste » Amérique. L'instinct de Francis ne le trompa pas là-dessus.

« Le Con du siècle » était peut-être Espagne…

Ou Prusse.

« Allo, Francis ? »

Gagné.

« Salut, Andres. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander l'autre jour mais avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans la chambre d'Oliver ?

_ Que dalle, vieux.

_ Oh… Je vois, dommage…

_ On a tellement rien trouvé que je me demande si c'est vraiment son œuvre… Quoique c'est le plus suspect.

_ On cherche quelqu'un ayant souhaité que je m'éloigne de ce monde, tout de même. Angleterre a plutôt l'air d'être du genre à vouloir garder son Lilian.

_ Ne sous-estime pas l'Inconscient humain. Ton double lui a fait beaucoup de mal, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que, dans une fièvre de rage, il ait eu quelques pensées honteuses à ton sujet. En tout cas, n'écarte pas cette piste.

_ Et Irlande ? Il a l'air hargneux.

_ Moui… Je suis moins convaincu. Quoique c'est vrai qu'il est très bon en magie, il parait. Ce serait bien le seul à être capable de lancer consciemment ce genre de sort et de le réussir. Gardons-le à l'œil au cas où. En plus, je crois qu'il va en Italie dans le courant de la semaine, j'en profiterais pour l'étudier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu foutrais, toi, en Italie ?

_ Je dois me faire pardonner auprès de l'autre couillon de Flavio, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

_ Au temps pour moi. Bon courage.

_ Merci, vieux ».

Francis se demandait si un Kirkland était réellement responsable de ce bazar. Que son Arthur ait voulu l'éloigner, ça ne le choquait pas – après tout, il était du genre rancunier – mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré et étudié Oliver, il se mettait à douter. Pour une fois, les différences entre leurs deux mondes lui posaient un vrai problème. Si la théorie Angleterre vengeur marchait dans un monde, elle semblait foirer dans l'autre. Et vice-versa car si l'Irlande de ce monde-ci était capable de lancer pareil sort, celui de Francis ne le ferait jamais.

Les choses commençaient à se complexifier.

Mais avaient-ils tous les suspects en main ? Accuser la magie Kirkland était logique mais peut-être un peu réducteur. D'autres pays aussi avaient sans doute eut l'envie profonde de l'envoyer paître dans un autre univers, même inconsciemment.

Par exemple… Italie.

Francis supprima immédiatement cette idée de son esprit. Non, même fils de l'Empire romain et de Gaule, il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Feliciano était trop gentil. Oui, mais il avait pourtant toutes les raisons de le faire, dans les deux mondes en plus. Non, impossible qu'il ait puisé au fond de ses entrailles cette magie faiblarde et étouffée. Pourtant, il avait souffert énormément de ces conflits.

Comment savoir ?

Et ne parlons pas de Romano, qui aurait peut-être pu vouloir venger son frère – inconsciemment ou non – mais dans ce cas, il aurait plutôt souhaité virer Allemagne. La magie aurait-elle foirée ?

Et Allemagne ? Lui avait toutes les raisons du monde de se débarrasser de lui… Mais Germania utilisait-il la magie ? Si oui, l'avait-il transmis à son fils ? Gilbert ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce genre de choses, malgré tous les secrets qu'ils avaient pu se révéler au cours de leurs innombrables soirées de beuveries.

En un instant, tout le monde devint suspect.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Tout fier de lui, Lilian parvint jusqu'à l'appartement de son double, le contrat de mariage volé bien caché dans son sac. Le plaisir de faire quelque chose d'illégal lui avait manqué atrocement. Vivement qu'il retourne tricher au casino mafieux de Flavio. Il avait une sacré _poker face_ à force d'être resté flegmatique et morne depuis des siècles. Il les plumait tous sans paraitre suspect. Un jeu d'enfant.

Avec une folle envie de se coucher sans même dîner, Lilian ouvrit la porte de « chez lui » avec une douce impression d'être de retour dans un espace qu'il connaissait bien.

Mal lui en prit en découvrant que, encore une fois, Francis et Lilian étaient deux hommes très, très, très différents, jusque dans leur mode de vie.

Certes, Lilian avait une image mentale de Francis assez frivole et gentillette, mais là, c'était une vraie preuve que Francis était effectivement un imbécile heureux – ou un menteur mimant d'être heureux, plutôt – car son appartement était un tel modèle de fraicheur et de bien-être qu'il en devenait suspect.

Que le sol brille impeccablement, très bien, et on n'en attendait pas moins de lui, mais que tout soit rangé au millimètre près sans aucune tâche ni trace de doigt – pas même sur les fenêtres –, ça faisait plutôt peur. Francis serait-il un perfectionniste compulsif ? En même, s'il n'était pas épanoui dans sa vie affective, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il perfectionne son milieu de vie. Francis cherchait sûrement une vie stable et douce, un petit coin de paix, parfait. Le milieu de vie d'une personne est bien souvent représentatif de ses pensées. Or, l'appartement était **trop** parfait pour être crédible. C'était sans conteste un gros n'importe quoi dans le cerveau de son double, un déni constant. Il aurait voulu que sa tête soit à l'image de son appartement, d'où ses efforts pour en faire un lieu si beau et brillant.

Francis était un psychopathe dans son genre.

Dans le salon, une armée de bouquets de fleurs attendaient, tous mis en pot mais disposés au hasard. C'était étrange.

Lilian lut les cartes qui accompagnaient les bouquets.

 _Cher ami,_

 _Puisse ceci vous faire retrouver le sourire, même si j'aurais été heureuse de partager votre vie. Mais si votre cœur est déjà pris, alors soit. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et bien du courage pour atteindre votre but._

 _Amoureusement,_

 _Mme de Viraine_

Le silence s'imposa à lui, jusqu'au moment où il comprit à quel point Francis était quelqu'un d'aimé. Par un moyen ou par un autre – peut-être avec l'influence de Paris –, les amies et courtisanes de son double avaient tenues à lui apporter leur soutien. Si l'œuvre était affectivement de la main de Pâris, il s'agissait d'une manière de lui redonner le sourire, parce que la Capitale avait dû se douter que cette réunion internationale serait un fiasco total et absolu. Brave fille.

Tous ces bouquets étaient donc des marques de bons sentiments, des encouragements, des gentillesses, offertes purement et simplement pour le simple plaisir de faire sourire un ami dans le besoin. C'était vraiment bien un monde d'imbéciles heureux.

Lilian trouva un petit message sur la table du salon, nullement rattaché à un bouquet, cette fois-ci.

 _Monsieur Bonnefoy,_

 _Je me suis chargée d'arroser tous ces présents mais, ne sachant pas où les disposer, je les ai simplement laissés trôner sur votre table. Vous m'excuserez de ce manque d'initiative, mais je n'ose pas remettre en doute votre bon goût pour la décoration. Le ménage a été réalisé sans inconvénients et le courriel a été récupéré et trié – vous trouverez toutes vos lettres sur votre bureau. En outre, quelques appels ont été passés, je vous conseille d'écouter votre répondeur le plus rapidement possible._

 _Veuillez agréer, monsieur Bonnefoy, à l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués_

La dame de ménage.

Qui devait à coup sûr être une étudiante cherchant à se faire un peu d'argent de poche à côté de ses études – c'était ce que Lilian déduisait de son écriture recherchée.

Il n'y avait que sur le plan sentimental que cet homme était malheureux. En plus de son traumatisme lié à la précédente guerre, certes.

Suivant les conseils de sa femme de ménage, Lilian se dirigea vers son téléphone fixe, où il laissa ses doigts pianoter librement sur les chiffres. Le combiné contre l'oreille, il se laissa choir sur une chaise alors que la tonalité retentissait.

« _**Reçu aujourd'hui à 17h23. Tuuuut**_ _… Allo, papa ? C'est Matthieu. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais bien arrivé et… si tu allais mieux. Tu vas me trouver bête mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu m'éloignes de toi… enfin, c'est juste un pressentiment, mais comme tu es différent depuis quelques jours… Je ne dis pas que tu dois me rendre des comptes ! Mais… bref… Bonne journée…_ »

Vivement que le Francis revienne. Son fils avait réellement besoin de lui.

« _**Reçu aujourd'hui à 14h05**_ _._ _ **Tuuuut**_ _… Lilian, c'est Espagne ! Je ne sais pas quand tu arriveras chez Francis pour écouter ça, mais je voulais au moins te passer l'info. Avec Gil, on a réussi à s'échapper – oui, oui, Gil, c'est grâce à ta génialissime personne mais laisse-moi parler – et du coup, on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait oublié de te dire que notre fouille de la chambre d'Arthur n'avait rien donné de concluant. N'éliminons personne dans nos recherches. Avec Gil, on va tenter de savoir si les jumeaux Italiens y sont pour quelque chose. De ton côté, tu devrais essayer les aînés Kirkland. Bon courage, vieux ! Et vivement que tu retournes chez toi – sans offense, bien sûr._ »

Finalement, ces deux-là était peut-être bien capable de bon sens de temps en temps. Depuis la course-poursuite au _meeting_ , Lilian avait un peu perdu espoir en la capacité du _Bad Friends_ – ou _Sadistic_ – Trio à proposer de vraies solutions. Comme quoi, avec ces gars-là, il ne faut jamais perdre espoir.

Aller voir les aînés Kirkland ? Oui, bonne idée. Ils ne pouvaient pas être pires que ceux de son monde, de toute façon.

O*0~.o.~0*O

La sonnette d'entrée retentit si soudainement qu'Ecosse en tomba de son canapé. Pourtant, il était bien parti pour une petite sieste bien méritée. Qui donc était le fou qui osait lui arracher son moment de bonheur ? En plus, il n'attendait personne en particulier. Mais puisque l'invité insistait sur la sonnette, Ecosse supposa que c'était pour quelque chose d'important.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant tant bien que mal ».

Il détestait être pressé par quelqu'un, ça lui hérissait le poil.

En se massant le fessier, il avança vers sa porte d'entrée, un peu stressé de cette visite impromptue. Déjà qu'il avait récupéré son petit frère il y a trois jours, et que son état le préoccupait, il n'était franchement pas d'humeur recevoir de la visite. Surtout que le petit Oliver l'inquiétait plus de jour en jour. Il était rentré perturbé de cette semaine de _meeting_ , ce qui ne présageait rien de bon sur ses histoires de cœur. Ecosse était à deux doigts de passer un coup de fil à Lilian pour obtenir des justifications (parce que ce n'était pas le petit Anglais qui allait se confier – il l'aurait fait en temps normal, à force d'insistance, mais là, il n'était clairement pas disposé à le faire). Situation de con…

Mais finalement, il n'allait même pas avoir besoin de l'appeler puisque l'invité se trouvait être France en personne. Et ça, pour une surprise, c'en était une.

« Lilian ? s'étonna l'Ecossais avant de se montrer clairement suspicieux face au sourire inconvenant de son invité. Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je suis passé dire bonjour à mon vieil ami.

_ J'avais entendu deux-trois rumeurs disant que tu avais changé mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point… Bordel, Lilian… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, au juste ?

_ Ça tombe très bien que tu poses la question puisque je suis justement venu discuter avec toi. Par contre, ce serait vraiment sympa que tu me laisses entrer. Il pleut, des fois que tu n'aurais pas remarqué ».

Ecosse découvrit alors que le ciel pleurait effectivement, chose dont il ne s'était absolument pas aperçu jusque-là. Il ne prit donc pas plus de temps pour réfléchir et ouvrit sa porte pour accueillir son camarade au chaud. Il allait enfin pouvoir l'interroger et comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, en espérant que le Lilian soit disposé à vider son sac.

Ce dernier prit place _élégamment_ dans le canapé, ce qui était très perturbant puisqu'en temps normal, il se serait plutôt vautré dessus avec mollesse, et ce fut sous le regard suspicieux d'Ecosse qu'il commença à parler.

« Je n'ai entendu ton message qu'hier, désolé.

_ J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'écoutais qu'occasionnellement ton répondeur. Tu as également entendu Irlande, je suppose ?

_ Oui, j'ai reçu son message.

_ Désolé, j'aurais dû le tenir plus. Mais lorsqu'Oliver nous en revenu, il a pété un câble.

_ Il va si mal que ça ? »

A ces mots, Ecosse soupira en se massant les tempes.

« Joue pas au plus malin, tu sais bien qu'il est instable en ce moment.

_ Non, je ne le savais pas.

_ Et bah c'est chose faite. Il ne montre rien mais on voit que ça ne va plus. L'imbécile s'imagine pouvoir nous le cacher en souriant mais on le connait trop. Tu me connais, Lilia, je n'aime pas faire des reproches, mais je crois que t'as vraiment merdé. Alors oui, je suis également au courant qu'il t'a couru après depuis votre enfance, qu'il te suit partout où tu vas, qu'il s'incruste chez toi, et d'autres choses dans le genre, mais tu ne t'es jamais défendu que mollement contre ça. Si Oliver est aussi collé à toi, c'est aussi parce que tu ne l'as pas repoussé assez fort dès le départ. C'est pour ça que je t'en veux de lui avoir fait si mal avec cette histoire d'union franco-allemande.

_ Vous avez l'air de tous croire que je voulais cette alliance.

_ C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

_ Je te reproche de ne pas avoir été assez clair sur ta vie sentimentale. Tu t'es toujours complut d'avoir Oliver dans les pattes parce qu'il prenait soin de toi et t'offrait amour et attention, mais lorsque la Seconde Guerre mondiale s'est achevée, tu… tu l'as rejeté trop facilement. Je te savais égoïste, mais là t'as abusé.

_ Je…

_ Tu quoi ?

_ Si j'avais refusé l'union, on aurait cru que je voulais me venger et ça aurait encore été la guerre.

_ Tu aurais pu refuser le mariage uniquement.

_ Je n'ai pas osé.

_ Quoi ?! Tu te fous de moi, là ?!

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, doucement… Je regrette totalement ce qui s'est passé. D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé d'arrêter tout ça.

_ Pardon ? Comment ça ? T'as pas prévu de faire une grosse bêtise, rassure-moi ?

_ Mais non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je te parle juste de divorce, moi.

_ Divorce ?! »

Ecosse venait de tomber du canapé.

« Et je suis venu te consulter à ce sujet, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une oreille attentive.

_ Un divorce ?! Mais ils ont dit « oui » dans ton gouvernement ?!

_ Ils ne sont pas encore au courant ».

Ecosse, qui s'était relevé, retomba.

« En fait, j'ai volé le contrat de mariage et j'ai appelé une avocate spécialisée dans le divorce en abusant de mon pouvoir, j'avoue. Avec un peu de chance, on en aura fini demain.

_ Demain ?! hurla-t-il alors qu'il chuta à nouveau.

_ Bah oui ! Puisqu'Allemagne est moi n'avons rien partagé dans notre « vie de couple », il n'y aura pas besoin de faire une séparation de biens. On ne vit même pas dans le même pays – et t'aurais vu la tête de l'avocate lorsque je lui ai dit ça ! Allemagne me rejoint demain au cabinet pour finir tout ça. Je me suis même déjà débarrassé de mon alliance, c'est pour dire. Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

_ … euh… je… mais… Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, après… ?

_ A ton avis, idiot ? Je vais réparer mes erreurs auprès d'Angleterre ».

Les choses avaient l'air d'aller tellement de soi pour France que l'Ecossais ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était la frivolité nouvelle de son vieil ami. Il ne se souvenait pas que Lilian soit aussi optimiste et joyeux.

A vrai dire, Ecosse se réjouissait de cette évolution. Son but à lui était le bonheur d'Angleterre, donc le projet de France était plus qu'appréciable. Qu'il annonce de son propre chef sa volonté de faire changer les choses, de revenir aux côtés d'Oliver et d'en finir avec ce mariage ridicule, c'était inespéré et merveilleux.

Mais très étrange.

Venant de Lilian, c'était étrange. Il ne s'investissait jamais à ce point-là.

« J'avoue Lilian que j'ai du mal à croire que tu ais eu cette idée tout seul. Et surtout que tu la réalises. Pour un peu, je dirais que tu as… changé.

_ T'inquiète, ton Lilian te reviendra vite. J'espère ».

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, ça encore ?

Francis clôtura la conversation en se relevant d'un bond, faisant sursauter le pauvre Ecossais face à lui. A voir son sourire, il était totalement heureux de cette nouveauté dans sa situation. En fait, il rayonnait de fraicheur. Non mais ce gogol _ne pouvait pas_ être Lilian. Il y avait mensonge, là !

« Bon, ça ne fait pas très gentilhomme mais je vais être obligé de te laisser sous peu, puisque j'ai rendez-vous avec mon avocate demain dans la matinée. Je te laisse le soin de rependre la nouvelle de mon divorce dès demain après-midi. Les Nations raffolent des commérages, ce serait dommage que ce soit moi qui les tienne au parfum.

_ Pardon ?! Mais c'est quoi le projet ?!

_ Je veux que tout le monde comprenne qu'il est temps que les choses bougent. J'espère être un moteur pour tout l'Occident, qu'ils comprennent qu'on fait vraiment pitié à se terrer chez nous comme des lapins. Puis, avouons-le, c'est drôle ».

Lilian ne lui avait jamais servi un argument aussi ridicule. Depuis quand s'amusait-il à diffuser des rumeurs ? Non, ce n'était pas Lilian, pas possible ! Il était trop… trop… et pas assez… enfin… c'était pas lui, quoi ! Ecosse ne dépréciait pas cet individu mais il avait tout de même une sincère préférence pour son Lilian, le vrai, le silencieux. Bon, 500 ans d'alliance l'avait aidé à apprécier l'individu, certes, mais bref. Ecosse était un peu sceptique sur l'état de son ami. Toute cette frivolité ne lui correspondait pas.

Ecosse avait hâte que Lilian revienne à la raison.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Lilian écrasa son mégot de cigarette sous sa semelle, expirant cette ultime bouffée de poison qu'il s'infligeait en bon masochiste. Sous son vieux parapluie, il contemplait d'un œil lointain le manoir d'Allistor, un peu perdu dans ses pensées, à se demander ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à ce type qu'il ne connaissait même pas mais qui semblait compter pour Francis.

Pourtant, dans la catégorie « je m'y connais en magie », Ecosse était bien placé. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de mêler quelqu'un d'autre à cette histoire de dédoublement des univers ? Lilian savait que tout tournait autour de son comportement et celui de Francis, et il avait de plus en plus envie de croire qu'il pourrait régler ça seul. Pas qu'il croyait en sa minable magie gauloise qu'il essayait de repousser au fond de lui – traumatisme d'enfance, n'en parlons pas –, mais il espérait être lui-même la clé de son problème. Une malédiction avait toujours un but, et donc un moyen d'être contré.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi aller voir Ecosse ?

Eh bien, sans doute pour se rassurer.

Lilian n'avait aucune idée de s'il était sur la bonne voie. A vrai dire, il était incapable d'affirmer à voix haute qu'il voulait à tout prix rentrer dans son monde. S'il réglait les problèmes de Francis, il supposait que l'autre en ferait de même dans son monde, mais même ça ne put le rassurer pleinement. Il avait toujours un peu honte de lui, de son passé, et donc de revoir les membres de son monde. Son monde si sombre et violent. S'il avait pu s'adoucir récemment, ce n'était que grâce aux contacts qu'il avait eu avec ces nouveaux individus, inspirés de ceux qu'il connaissait mais en plus gentils.

En vrai, il était jaloux de Francis Bonnefoy, qui avait tout pour être heureux.

D'un autre côté, Lilian était aussi responsable de son malheur. S'il avait été plus ouvert, il ne se serait pas fait autant d'ennemis. Après, il avait fallu bouffer avant d'être bouffé. C'était ce que son père lui avait appris.

C'était énervant de reconnaitre ses propres défauts.

Lilian avança vers le manoir, trainant des pieds. La pluie l'accompagnait à merveille, et c'était sans doute la seule qui le comprenait vraiment entre ces deux foutus mondes compliqués. Au moins pour ressentir la douce sensation d'avoir tout bien fait comme il fallait, Lilian se résolut à rendre visite à l'Ecossais. S'il n'y allait pas, il aurait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose, de ne pas avoir pleinement rempli sa mission.

Il se sentait un peu soumis à une force supérieure.

Cette même force qui enveloppa son bras pour l'amener à appuyer sur la sonnette.

Littéralement une seconde après, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ecossais furibond, fronçant ses épais sourcils roux avec un cigare fraichement entamé entre les dents. Donc, selon toute vraisemblance, il l'attendait.

« Pas trop tôt, _Frenchie_. Ça fait une demi-heure que tu clope sur mon parvis sans te décider. Je commençais à croire que tu me fuyais.

_ Ferme-la un peu.

_ Non, c'est toi qui va la fermer. T'es chez moi, je décide. Allez, rentre. Tu fais pitié sous ton parapluie noir ».

Lilian se fit tirer par la manche à l'intérieur avant que la poigne forte d'un Ecossais infiniment moins doux que le sien ne s'empare de son pauvre parapluie, complètement trempé et dégoulinant contre le parquet, pour le balancer à même le sol sans ménagement. A nouveau, le Français fut tiré malgré lui – et ça commençait à le faire chier, surtout depuis l'épisode du BFT –, jusqu'à être jeté sur le canapé où il s'étala comme une crêpe.

Allistor avait donc des problèmes à régler.

« Tu sais que tu commences sérieusement à me les briser ? reprocha ce dernier en s'asseyant sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de se relever, un doigt menaçant pointé vers lui. Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre d'Arthur, mais oublie pas que c'est nous qui récupérons les morceaux derrière vos querelles ! Il était déjà bien agacé avant cette réunion, mais là c'est pire ! Qu'est-ce que t'as branlé, _fucker_?

_ C'est compliqué. Et descend de là.

_ J'ai tout mon temps. Et non.

_ J'ai couché avec Allemagne ».

Ecosse se facepalma avec désespoir.

« T'es con ou t'es con ?

_ Je pensais que je me débarrasserais de mes sentiments et de ceux d'Angleterre…

_ Verdict ?

_ C'est inefficace.

_ Sans blague… Mais quel crétin ! Angleterre est revenu avec la mort dans l'âme, Francis ! Tu l'as paumé ! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter qu'il ne pourra jamais tourner la page avec toi ! Comment peut-on s'asseoir sur 1000 ans de vie commune ? Non mais vraiment, tu joues avec mes nerfs, là. Je te jure, je vais aller à l'ambassade allemande pour faire un scandale, si ça continu sur cette pente-ci.

_ Pas la peine, j'ai demandé le divorce, alors maintenant descend ».

Lilian profita du choc provoqué par son aveu pour faire basculer l'Ecossais par terre. A part Oliver, personne ne lui était jamais passé dessus comme ça – et aussi bizarre cette constatation puisse-t-elle être –, ça lui convenait parfaitement.

« Si tout va bien, je serais de nouveau célibataire dans quelques jours. T'es rassuré ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a motivé ? Je t'avoue que je suis perdu.

_ Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, ces derniers jours.

_ Voilà bien des années que je ne t'avais pas vu prendre des décisions aussi rationnelles et intelligentes. Je commençais à croire que t'étais devenu idiot. Oh, bordel de Dieu, enfin ! Qu'ont dit les autres ?

_ Ils ne savent pas encore, tu es le premier – sans compter Allemagne, bien sûr.

_ Oh… je vois. Merci. Et ton gouvernement ?

_ Je leur ai volé le contrat de mariage. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je fasse vite.

_ Encore un plan de con, ça… Bah… Il n'y a rien de compliqué à faire, je ne pense pas que ça puisse foirer. Surtout que vos gouvernements ont d'autres priorités.

_ Je compte sur toi pour faire courir la rumeur du divorce dès demain.

_ Bonne idée ! J'ai hâte de voir les choses bouger un peu dans ce monde d'arriérés ! »

Ecosse venait de recouvrer toute sa bonne humeur, ce qui était en soi une très bonne nouvelle. L'avoir comme allié en devenait plus agréable, surtout qu'il ne se cachait pas pour lui témoigner son soutien total dans cette périlleuse entreprise. Puis il était maintenant sûr d'une chose : il n'y était pour rien dans ce basculement d'univers et n'avait l'air au courant de rien. Ça se sentait. Puis il aimait trop Francis pour lui porter préjudice.

Allistor était un bon gars. Le genre d'ami qu'on aime avoir parce qu'il est sincère et juste. D'un côté, il protège son pauvre frère, et de l'autre il secoue les puces de son vieil ami. Il fallait du courage et de la prestance pour tenir ces deux rôles, surtout entre deux personnes qui étaient en froid. Ecosse faisait bien le rôle de l'intermédiaire, du juste milieu.

France avait maintenant un nouveau plan en tête, une nouvelle destination où il espérait obtenir des réponses claires. A la seconde même où il serait divorcé, il irait reprendre les choses en main et trouverait un moyen de rentrer chez lui.

Parce qu'Oliver commençait vraiment à lui manquer.

* * *

 **Bravo, Lilian ! Une semaine pour t'en rendre compte ! Je te félicite, Captain Obvi… /shot/ ok, ok, je me tais !**

 **Bon sang, cette fiction s'approche de la fin… Han… J'suis toujours un peu triste (le bluzz de la fangirl) mais dites-vous que j'en prépare une autre (sinon, je me tirerais une balle de désespoir !). Et ça sera un UA (j'ai cru comprendre que pas mal de personne avait un gros kiff sur les UA – JeNeCiteraisPersonne – donc voilà U.U Faut juste que je l'écrives XD Et bah on est pas rendu… !)**

 **Naaaaan ! Je veux pas poster le chapitre suivant ! XD Naaaaan ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça… Putain de syndrome du « allez~ ! on va voir jusqu'où je peux aller dans le délire~ ! »**

 **Je sais plus quoi faire de ma vie, là… Façon, vous me pardonnerez tout donc je me fais sûrement du souci pour rien (non mais c'est moi qui m'engueule, en fait…)**

 **Bref ! Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Biz' !**


	18. Morts sûres

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Je suis désolée.**

 **J'ai vraiment joué au con, ça m'apprendra.**

 **Ce chapitre n'était vraiment qu'un « exercice » pour moi, dans la continuité du 14, parce que je voulais voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller dans la description et dans le rendu de l'immondice qu'a été la Seconde (et j'espère dernière) Guerre mondiale (RIP soldats). Du coup, je me suis un peu (beaucoup) emballée… et je crois que je n'écrirais plus ce genre de chapitre avant un bon moment (sauf miracle).**

 **En fait, j'ai dû piocher certaines idées de trucs que j'avais sans doute lu ou vu ailleurs dans ma courte vie… ^^'' et c'est pas glorieux du tout.**

 **Chapitre extrêmement long, d'ailleurs (32 pages, meuf ? Sérieux ? Tu fous quoi en philo ? – lolilol !)**

 **Donc bon, vous l'aurez compris, ne lisez pas si vous venez de vous réveillez et que vous espérez passer une bonne journée avec des feelz de Fruk plein les yeux (faudra attendre le chapitre d'après pour ça XD)**

 **Le plus dur, c'est sans doute que j'adore Allemagne et que ça me fait bizarre, quelque part, de l'écrire comme ça. Après, je pavane en disant que « ouiii, mais tu compreeends… c'est comme France sous Napoléooon… c'est pas vraiment luiii, quoaa… » mais ça reste chaud de le montrer comme méchant (d'où la partie présent supposée montrer que, bah non, c'est un nounours, ce type !) Bref, vive l'Allemagne !**

 **Bon… ça, c'était l'intro de la muerte comme je les aime (subtilité et délicatesse avant tout).**

 **Place aux délicieuses reviews que vous m'avez laissées :**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Si tu savais à quel point j'ai hésité jusqu'au dernier moment à mettre Ecosse dans la confidence… puis je me suis dit que ce serait moins drama dans ce cas (surtout pour le chapitre 19~ nyahaha !) Et vindiou ! Ce 2P!Irlande inventé au fil de la plume ! O_O Lui, je sais pas d'où il sort mais cette histoire de** _ **brother complex**_ **, ça m'excite ! Par contre, j'ai pas prévu de le refaire apparaitre :/ une prochaine fois, sûrement. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus et que l'histoire te tienne toujours en haleine ^^ Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Keur sur toa !**

 **Beyond :**

 **TOI ! Gnon ! Je refuse que tu fasses un truc immonde ! T.T Penses à mon cœur ! On va pas continuer à se renvoyer la balle comme ça, merde ! Q.Q Moi qui t'aimais… penses aux enfants ! (euh, what ?!) Bref… U.U Oui, enfin un Lilian qui prend conscience que voilà, quoi (meilleur argument au monde) ! Moi aussi, il me frustre ce personnage parce que je veux tellement pas le faire OOC (aussi OOC que peut l'être un 2P XD) que je peine à le faire évoluer ! M'enfin bon… adviendra que pourra. Après presqu'une vingtaine de chapitres, je pense qu'on a assez attendu comme ça ! Réveille l'amour qui est en toi, Lilian ! Merci pour tout Beyond, tu es un amour !**

 **Credza :**

 **Alors, déjà, enchantée ! C'est un vrai plaisir de voir une nouvelle tête (bon, au sens figuré, certes, mais vouala quoa U.U) Je te remercie d'avoir lutté contre cette « manie » de ne pas lire tant que c'est pas complet (j'avoue, j'ai fait la même fût une période XD). Normalement, sauf raison grave, il y a trèèèès peu de chance que je ne termine pas cette fic (mais si j'ai un blanc de plus de trois semaines, je vous invite à me spammer par review ou par MP, ça fonctionnera, croyez-moi). Bismarck t'intéresse ? 8-) Curieux mais rigolo ! Je suis contente d'avoir amené quelque chose qui t'intéresse dans cette fiction ! Et je suis comblée qu'elle te plaise ! Un énorme merci pour le commentaire, je fooond !**

 **Nyunyu (je suppose que c'est toi – oui, j'ai passé dix minutes à mener l'enquête et à déduire ton identité dans cet anonymat XD) :**

 **Bon, si ce n'est qu'un jour, je te laisse passer et entrer parmi nous, mais bien parce que c'est toi ! Par contre, si, tu es adorable U.U Quand on laisse des reviews aussi cool, on est adorable (*vois de militaire américain vulgaire* fais pas chier, c'est moi qui décide, gamin !) Nyaha ! Qui peut être à l'origine de ce sooort ? La question est lààà ! (romg, tes théories m'ont fait ma journée, surtout le « lol, c'té dieu » XD J'en peux plus ! Merci pour ton gentil commentaire ! Désolée d'avance pour ce chapitre… vraiment…**

 **Et… les tags… gloups !**

 **/!\ Torture, toujours, ainsi qu'atteinte à la pudeur (parce que j'utilise des termes techniques pour faire style) et beaucoup de folie et de réactions post-traumatiques (je me dégoûte tellement, sérieux…). Chapitre particulièrement sombre qui sert vraiment à pointer du doigt l'horreur qu'a été cette foutue guerre ! (è.é) /!\**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (et comme le scénario m'échappe complètement, je crois que rien n'est à moi, en fait XD)**

 **P.S : la chanson dont il est question est** _ **Le chant des Partisans**_ **, une chanson créée par la Résistance française (paroles de Maurice Druon). Je vous conseille la vidéo Youtube chantée par Germaine Sablon. La nana est tellement convaincue que ça m'a fait sourire. Elle « vit » sa chanson, quoi… XD puis à la fin, elle se casse en mode balek' alors qu'elle chante encore (j'en peux plus tellement que je ris). Un plaisir à voir ! Le pire, c'est que j'adore tellement la musique que j'ai trop envie de la chanter (un truc bien rythmé comme je les aime, j'ai le même problème avec la** _ **Marseillaise)**_ **… Mais c'est pas trop le truc que tu chantes dans la rue ou sous la douche… 'Tain… :/**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII :**

Francis était devenu fou.

Son bourreau avait enchainé les violences, encore et encore, depuis un temps qu'il ne pouvait même pas déduire. Parfois, Ludwig venait donner le coup suivant ou sonner un ordre original pour lui faire du mal. Chacune de ses visites était devenue un moment d'horreur. Francis les craignait toutes. Il avait peur lorsque la porte s'ouvrait et même lorsque quelqu'un passait innocemment devant. Il aurait aimé qu'elle reste à tout jamais fermée. D'une oreille, il passait ses journées à appréhender le moment où la poignée tournerait et où son ennemi entrerait, sourire aux lèvres.

Ce foutu sourire.

Allemagne était tellement confiant de sa victoire sur lui… Il n'attendait que de le voir craquer définitivement, à cause du coup de trop. De la parole de trop. Francis se taisait toujours, il ne laissait passer que les cris de choc ou de douleur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas parlé ? Sa voix était-elle devenue déraillée par ses hurlements d'animal blessé ? Etait-il toujours humain ? Il en doutait. Dans cette cage, il n'était qu'une bête dissidente qu'on punissait. Ludwig lui avait volé son humanité, sa fierté, sa parole, sa prestance. Il lui avait tout pris. A chacune de ses venues, il se conduisait comme le maître jouant avec son animal. Il ne venait pas tous les jours, mais encore trop souvent. Même sans idée de la temporalité, Francis essayait de déduire ses venues dans la prison. Allemagne venait, le battait, l'interrogeait et repartait. Puis cela recommençait. Encore. Puis encore. Et toujours.

Puis plus rien.

Un jour comme un autre, plus rien.

Le bourreau sortit et ne revint pas, Ludwig ne prit pas sa place, personne ne la prit. Un jour comme un autre, Francis se retrouva seul dans sa cage, délaissé et abandonné. Plus de coup, plus d'interrogatoire, plus d'humiliation.

Il avait pleuré de joie, toujours enchainé à sa table d'examen, le corps en sang, défiguré, brisé.

Cette période fut pour lui l'occasion d'une réparation. Il voulait y croire.

Francis s'était d'abord réjouit de cette solitude, de cette quiétude qu'il avait mérité. Ses blessures avaient commencées à cicatriser et il s'était mis à espérer un avenir meilleur. Il imaginait ce qui se passait dehors. Arthur avait réussi à prendre Ludwig par surprise, avec l'aide des Résistantss et des pays alliés. Oui, cet arrêt soudain de ses visites morbides signifiait sans doute que Ludwig n'avait plus le temps de l'interroger, que toute son attention était portée sur le front. Un élément étonnant devait être survenu. Une aide extérieure, peut-être ? D'autres pays avaient-ils rejoins le combat ?

Cela fut sa première période.

Puis vint l'angoisse.

Sa solitude s'était déclinée en une forte appréhension, surtout à mesure que le temps passait. Si les choses allaient mieux pour les alliés, pourquoi la guerre n'était-elle toujours pas finie ? Pourquoi ne venait-on pas le sortir de là ? Et s'il s'était fourvoyé sur toute la ligne ? La guerre n'était peut-être pas proche de la fin, juste en pause. Allemagne s'était peut-être juste lassé.

Et il l'avait abandonné là, en pleine famine. Francis n'avait plus vu ne serait-ce que l'esquisse d'un visage humain depuis que son bourreau s'en était allé. Il n'avait ni eau, ni nourriture, ni contact social. Il était seul dans l'incertitude, physiquement et psychologiquement à bout.

Son corps essayait de se remettre de ses blessures, il lui venait l'envie parfois de bouger ses doigts et ses orteils pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours là et non pas arrachés sans qu'il ne l'ait vu. Ses ongles avaient repoussés, ses cheveux et sa barbe également. Avec le peu de courage qui lui restait, le Français essayait autant que possible de réparer son cœur déchiré et de ménager son corps déraillé. Il faisait un gros travail intérieur d'auto-persuasion, il se rassurait, luttait contre ses cauchemars. Ces derniers étaient devenus ses vrais ennemis.

Voilà en quoi consistait sa deuxième période.

Et vint alors la folie.

Trop de temps était passé.

Qui gagnait ? Pourquoi Ludwig ne venait-il plus le voir ? La guerre était-elle si incertaine pour qu'il soit obligé de rester sur place ? Pourquoi alors n'y avait-il plus de bourreau ? L'effort de guerre était devenu maximal ?

Francis n'avait plus aucune énergie. La faim le tiraillait et sa gorge le brûlait. Sans vitamine ni protéine, son corps n'était devenu qu'une loque incertaine. Il sentait son ventre se creuser à chacune de ses inspirations, au point où il avait l'impression que sa peau touchait ses organes internes. Ses muscles n'étaient plus rien, ses yeux ne s'ouvraient qu'à demi et son reste de motivation s'envolait.

Il se noyait dans ses hallucinations, sans oser un geste, qui lui couterait trop d'énergie. Moins il bougerait et plus il préserverait son reste de force. Quelle horreur que de ne pas avoir la chance de mourir…

Son corps se tendait parfois sans qu'il ne l'ait commandé, comme s'il se souvenait des fouets, des écorchures et de chaque déchirement qui avait écartelé sa chair. Il frissonnait alors et re-sombrait dans une crise de larmes. Puis il lui fallait du temps pour se persuader à nouveau qu'il était tranquille, que c'était fini. Il peinait parfois à y croire mais c'était _bel et bien_ fini Ce genre de crise était suivie d'un soupir d'espoir, puis la lassitude revenait, jusqu'à devenir angoisse, et lorsque l'angoisse est trop forte, les nerfs lâchent, donnant lieu à une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Un cercle sans fin.

Puis un autre jour – pourtant semblable aux autres –, il sembla y avoir du remue-ménage dehors, les hommes courraient dans tous les sens, pressés, criant parfois des « ils sont là ! ils arrivent ! » à tout bout de champ. Mais qui arrivait ? Les troupes nazies de renfort ou les alliés vainqueurs ? Pitié que cela soit la seconde option…

L'esprit gonflé d'espoir, Francis attendait qu'on ouvre sa cage, qu'on vienne le sauver de là.

Il avait tenu bon !

Il n'en revenait pas mais il l'avait fait ! Déjà, il se sentait prêt à tourner la page tant il était fier de son exploit – il n'aurait sans doute pas tenu une semaine de plus sous la torture. Les souffrances étaient finies, il allait juste devoir se reconstruire, même si ça prendrait du temps. Retrouver Arthur lui ferait énormément de bien. Dans ses bras, ses cauchemars s'évanouiront. Oui, ils s'évanouiront. Ludwig ne l'emporterait pas sur lui. Il avait tenu ! De justesse, il avait tenu. A ses dernières limites, il avait tenu !

Des pas pressés s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte, alors qu'un bazar monstre se faisait entendre dehors, comme un grand déménagement. Une retraite, peut-être ? Si c'était le cas, ils s'encombreraient trop de prendre Francis, blessé et mollasson. Si les alliés étaient déjà là, on allait donc le sauver. Dans tous les cas, c'était fini.

Il avait tenu.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme. Seul. Un homme brillant en contre-jour, dont l'ombre se coupait avec celle des individus courant dans tous les sens derrière lui, les bras chargés.

Un ange ? Un héros ?

Oserait-il espérer Arthur ?

« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ».

Hors de contrôle, le corps de Francis se tendit de lui-même sur la table d'opération.

« Je t'avais manqué, _Frankreich_? »

Ses pieds se mirent à frapper le lit, à peine retenu par les lanières. Il ne maitrisait plus du tout son corps, il ne comprenait pas ses réactions. Pourtant, une sirène d'alarme retentissait dans sa tête, son instinct de survie, qui lui hurlait « DANGER ». Il sentit ses dents claquer et son corps trembler. Son cerveau surchauffa parce qu'il essayait désespérément de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ludwig croisa les bras, amusé, puis avança en claquant la porte avec son pied, les enfermant tous deux dans la cellule – et à cette pensée, Francis suffoqua.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Francis ? Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir ? »

La voix faisait peur parce qu'elle simulait un sincère étonnement. Allemagne allait tellement bien que c'était désespérant. La guerre ne semblait même pas l'inquiéter. Bluff ? Que se passait-il dehors ? Fuyaient-ils vraiment ? Où étaient les alliés ?

« Tu excuseras ce remue-ménage de mes hommes, Francis. Ayant grignoté de plus en plus de ton territoire, nous nous sommes décidés à avancer un peu plus vers le Sud. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas bouger d'ici. Ce serait une perte de temps totale ».

En plus des jambes, les bras de Francis aussi se mirent à frapper contre le lit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus contrôler son corps ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Alors les alliés perdaient ? Ludwig allait gagner la guerre ? Il était _bel et bien_ perdu ? Et ses efforts, sa résistance, sa volonté ?

Il était foutu ?

« Pourquoi tous ces gestes brusques, _Frankreich_ ? Tu m'as l'air très énervé… Pourtant, tu as eu le temps de te calmer ces quatre derniers mois. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé, j'espère ? »

A mesure qu'il s'avançait vers lui, Allemagne laissait percevoir ses ondes dominantes Une sorte d'atmosphère victorieuse et sombre s'échappait de lui, pour écraser Francis, pour lui rappeler à quel point sa liberté n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Ce qui le rendait fou, c'était de ne pas savoir ce qu'Allemagne avait prévu.

Ses hommes s'en allaient mais leur prisonnier resterait ? Et donc ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Ludwig allait le laisser là jusqu'à la fin ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi être revenu ?

Il déglutit difficilement, le corps parcourut de soubresauts. Sa tête tanguait et il ne comprenait plus rien. Ludwig était arrivé jusqu'à lui, le fixant avec un air victorieux, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Il semblait lui ordonner de le regarder – et Francis y consentit sans s'être contrôlé. Il ne devait et de voulait pas le regarder. Mais son corps bougeait tout seul.

« Tu as l'air perdu… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il l'ignorait. Ses pensées et son corps étaient en total désaccord.

Ludwig rit doucement, d'un rire qui glaçait le sang. En l'entendant, Francis se surpris à gigoter dans tous les sens malgré son peu de force et la faim qui le tiraillait, car tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était s'enfuir de là. L'alarme dans sa tête continuait de le mettre en garde. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?

« Si tu ne le sais pas, laisse-moi te répondre, _Frankreich_. Je sais pourquoi ton corps se tend de la sorte. Je connais le nom de ce poison que je t'ai administré en te quittant, qui a eu le temps de t'envahir pendant ces deux longs mois de solitude. Tu le sens courir tes veines, non ? »

Un poison ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Francis ne se souvenait d'aucune piqure, d'aucune ingestion suspecte. Et quel était ce poison fonctionnant sur le long terme ? Celui qui le faisait trembler puis suffoquer ?

Ses dents claquaient de moins en moins discrètement à mesure que le visage de Ludwig descendait vers le sien, à mesure que ce regard haineux le parcourrait sans pudeur, jugeant de l'état de son corps. Les muscles de sa mâchoire lui échappaient totalement, il craignait de se mordre la langue dans le mouvement. L'autre s'approchait encore, alors il se sentait tourner un peu la tête, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Ludwig fusse à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sentit son souffle enragé contre sa joue, ses yeux fixés sur les siens alors que lui fuyait son regard.

Puis, contre toute attente, Ludwig incisa la corde qui retenait ses poignets, d'un geste précis. Suite à quoi il ouvrit le haut de sa veste pour mettre à nue l'intégralité de sa gorge et posa brusquement le manche du couteau dans la main de Francis. Lui, ne comprit pas.

« Vas-y, _Frankreich_. Egorge-moi et enfuis-toi. Ce sera ta dernière chance de t'en sortir. Tu veux te venger, pas vrai ? Va ! Je te laisse faire ! Tranche-moi la gorge, fais-moi taire et fuis. Si tu le fais pas… tu sais ce qui pourrais t'arriver ».

Les pupilles dilatées, le Français sentit ses doigts se refermer sur le manche, malgré les tremblements qu'il subissait. Il ne pouvait que supposer que cet acte était un dernier ultimatum, un défi personnel que Ludwig s'était lancé. Peut-être espérait-il que Francis s'en aille pour avoir le plaisir de lui courir après et de le piéger à nouveau. C'était risqué mais surtout, c'était la chance rêvée pour Francis. Cette toute petite chance, cette toute petite lueur d'espoir, il devait la saisir. Il devait trancher la gorge profondément, pour qu'Allemagne mette du temps à s'en remettre. Pas d'hésitation, pas de remord, il devait trancher.

La rigidité de sa main fit s'incruster dans sa peau la marque du couteau, tant il le serrait fort. C'était sa chance.

Mais s'il se faisait attraper, il… Un million d'images, de souvenirs atroces dansèrent devant ses yeux. Toutes les douleurs qu'il avait enterrées resurgirent de ses entrailles, lui portant le coup fatal. Faire du mal à Ludwig et se refaire attraper derrière serrait le pire. Il ne le supporterait jamais. Jamais. Ce regard qui le jugeait, ce regard de bourreau, il le rendait fou. Francis était fou. Fou d'imaginer pouvoir s'enfuir. Mais il serait fou de rester. Que faire ? Frapper, bien sûr. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Faire mal et courir. Trancher net. Net. Net…

Il allait le faire. Les doigts serrés, la pupille sautillante, la volonté regonflée. Il allait… lui trancher… la gorge… Se venger… Un bain de sang…

Par soubresauts imperceptibles, la main qui tenait le poignard se leva lentement vers le cou à nu de l'ennemi.

Bain de sang.

Vangeance.

Et la pression fut trop forte.

Francis s'effondra, lâchant le couteau qui percuta le sol dans un bruit métallique.

Sanglots et larmes parcoururent son visage.

« J'ai gagné ».

Il refusa ces paroles. Non. Tout sauf ça.

Ses jambes se remirent à frapper le lit. Tout sauf ça. Non. TOUT sauf ça. Pas cette voix lente et douce, qui lui entrait dans la peau comme un poignard dans son cœur.

« Mon plan est une réussite totale ».

Sanglots. Regrets. Faiblesse. Rien d'autre ne caractérisait Francis à cet instant. Rien.

« Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? Le poison qui te ronge… qui te brise… »

Quel poison ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

« La peur, Francis, la peur maladive de la douleur. Cette peur répugnante qui entrave l'humain à sa condition de mortelle, celle qui fait de toi un faible. La peur ».

Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus et des sons étouffés passaient ses lèvres, comme un barrissement d'animal.

« Quatre mois. Quatre longs mois de solitude où tu as espéré, craint et essayé d'oublier. Je t'ai laissé le temps de te refaire, de tourner la page sur cet épisode traumatisant de ta vie, puis je suis revenu, Francis, et regarde-toi. Tu fais exactement ce que j'espérais. Ton corps se rappelle de mes poings, de mes armes, de mes coups... C'est une réaction post-traumatique normale. Une victime, qui se sort d'une situation douloureuse, rechute automatiquement face à l'ennemi du passé. Et la peur devient plus grande encore. Tu as peur que je récidive, que je te refasse mal avec les fouets, que je t'arrache à nouveaux les ongles un à un. Tu es à ma merci, tu as perdu… »

Francis tourna sa tête pour l'éloigner de ses paroles véridiques et atroces. Il se sentait effectivement sombrer. Le fantôme d'un couteau glissait sur sa peau et il lui semblait même que cette dernière recommençait à picoter dans les cicatrices qui peinaient à se refermer.

« Tu as perdu parce que tu as peur de moi. Tu as _enfin_ complètement peur de moi ».

C'était vrai.

Francis était glacé d'effroi. Il avait terriblement peur de Ludwig. Une peur maladive qui lui donnait la nausée. Son corps rejetait purement et simplement sa proximité. Il voulait tout sauf un recommencement, car se sachant incapable de tenir. Ludwig avait manipulé ses ressentis et avait déduit ses pensées, comme un scientifique devant son rat de laboratoire.

Francis était un rat.

Un rat effrayé.

« Maintenant que tu as compris ça… Je te laisse dix secondes pour dire avec précision **où** se trouvent chacun de tes foutus Résistants. Et plus particulièrement Jean Moulin. Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre… »

L'alarme hurlait dans sa tête alors que des images lui venaient en tête. Non ! Seule Pâris devait avoir accès à ces images ! Il devait les enterrer plus que ça, les oublier, les déchirer. Déchirer. Déchirer. Déchirer les souvenirs, les faire voler dans les airs et ne plus jamais y repenser.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses lui reviennent ?

« Cinq ».

C'était fini.

Francis avait perdu. L'Allemagne allait gagner la guerre.

Il n'avait pas tenu.

Francis avait fanfaronné sur ses capacités mais tout venait de partir en fumée. Jamais il ne pourrait tolérer un coup de plus. Il était désormais prêt à accepter tout. Tout du moment qu'on le laissait enfin tranquille.

« Six ».

Ses lèvres tremblantes s'ouvrirent et le décor se brouilla derrière ses larmes. Il avait honte de cet échec, mais il lui fallait l'assumer. Avec un peu de chance, Arthur lui pardonnerait un jour sa trahison – même si Francis ne se la pardonnerait jamais. Les mots étaient prêts à sortir, pour condamner tous les courageux qui osaient crever pour leur Patrie. Il allait tous les trahir.

« Sept ».

La Nation allait trahir ses compatriotes. En cet instant précis, Francis fut accablé d'un bon millier d'insultes, tirés tout droit de sa folie, mais qu'il insérait dans la bouche de ses Français et Françaises, contre lui-même. Il se traita de tous les noms, sentit son cœur se déchirer sous le poids de ce crime qu'il allait commettre et qui le poursuivrait jusqu'au dernier jour de sa misérable existence.

« Huit ».

Son corps tremblait maintenant sans énergie, l'adrénaline de la peur retombant. C'était risible. Alors qu'il était enfin résolu à parler, son corps ne lui montrait plus les signes évidents de sa peur. Il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour être effrayé. Et la perspective de savoir qu'il allait enfin se reposer, qu'on allait enfin lui foutre la paix rendait cet aveu moins insupportable. Mais pourtant, son cœur était serré. Il ne voulait pas trahir. Mais il fallait le comprendre : il était si fatigué…

« Neuf ».

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, plus grande, et il sembla reprendre une ultime fois son souffle, sous le regard satisfait et soulagé de l'Allemand. Un degré d'horreur avait été franchi entre eux, mais ils seraient tous les deux coupables. Un bourreau et un traître. Le monde ne devrait avoir aucune pitié pour eux, car ils étaient deux belles ordures.

Des déchets. Des raclures. Des immondices.

Les yeux brûlés, Francis laissa alors s'échapper ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Le temps sembla soudainement s'arrêter. Francis avait les yeux écarquillés de ce qui venait de se passer, il n'en revenait pas. C'était impossible. Comment avait-il pu faire **ça**? Comment avait-il osé ? Le poids de son geste ranima l'adrénaline en lui et son corps se remit à bouger dans tous les sens, alors qu'il commençait à crier et à nier ce qu'il avait fait. Fou.

Ludwig le fixa avec un air vide.

Son bras frotta sa joue, puis il regarda la saleté qu'il y avait trouvé.

Francis venait de lui cracher au visage.

L'acte avait été involontaire. En fait, il leur avait fallu un temps à tous les deux pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. La réflexion s'était brisée lorsque le Français avait commencé à geindre, outré lui-même de son manque de contrôle. Il aurait dû parler mais son corps s'était raidit au dernier instant, il avait imaginé les cadavres de ses Résistants le toiser avec reproche et ça avait été la goutte de trop. Avant de le voir, de le penser ou de le fantasmer, sa salive blanche s'était retrouvée sur la joue de son bourreau. Le peu de salive qui restait au fond de cette gorge sèche et muette. Condamnée à être muette.

Son corps avait _naturellement_ rejeté Allemagne.

Francis ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Très bien. Voyons combien de temps tu tiendras, pauvre miséreux ».

La menace était explicite, laissant planer le doute et l'imagination quant à son déroulement. Qu'allait-il faire ? Non, pas la torture ! Pas ça !

Ludwig se recula et fit face au mur de la prison, semblant réfléchir à quel fouet choisir et ignorant allégrement les cris de peur derrière lui. Le traumatisé n'avait pas fini de sentir l'acier charcuter sa peau. Maintenant qu'ils en étaient là, Allemagne songeait vraiment à l'amputer d'une partie de son corps, pour que Francis ressente bien ce désagrément de n'être pas entier – désagrément qu'il devait déjà sentir avec l'Occupation. L'idée était excellente. Et bonne nouvelle, d'ailleurs, il y avait une charmante petite scie circulaire quelque part dans le bric-à-brac de la cellule.

Il allait marquer Francis au plus profond de sa chair.

Puis il gagnerait la guerre et instaurerait son monde parfait, où il serait enfin heureux.

Une lueur de bonheur emplit le cœur d'Allemagne. Son projet fonctionnerait, il le savait, il y croyait dur comme fer. Ses derniers obstacles étaient Angleterre et ces enculés de Résistantss. En se débarrassant de l'un d'entre eux, il aurait alors le champ libre pour éliminer l'autre « problème ».

« Il va… craquer… »

Ludwig lâcha la scie qu'il venait de prendre, tétanisé par le son qu'il venait d'entendre. Faisant volte-face, il prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de se précipiter vers la table d'opération où crevait son ennemi juré.

Francis venait-il de parler ?

Ludwig se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié à quoi ressemblait sa voix.

Mais il en était quasiment sûr, Francis venait de parler. Ses tous premiers mots depuis le début des tortures. C'était le début de la fin. Enfin !

« Il est presque fini…

_ De quoi parles-tu, _Frankreich_? »

Ludwig s'approcha de lui mais n'eut aucune réponse. A la place, il semblait que le Français s'était évanoui temporairement, en proie à des délires. La fièvre, sans doute. Il ne fallait pas oublier que son pays se faisait violer pendant ce temps-là, ça devait le toucher aussi.

Son regard perçant glissa sur la peau abimé du prisonnier, détaillant chaque parcelle de son corps avec attention, étudiant son état minutieusement. Maintenant qu'il le voyait, il comprenait à merveille l'expression « avoir la peau sur les os ». En effet, il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre dans son corps. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux mois, et ne devait sa survie qu'à son état de Nation. Puis ses lèvres étaient gercées de déshydratation aussi, ça ne devait pas l'aider à se confier. Oui mais, d'un autre côté, subvenir à ses besoins l'aurait fait tenir plus longtemps. Le Français avait la tête dure, plus que son frère aîné ne lui avait dit.

Ludwig passa sa main sur le ventre de sa victime, sentant les contractions faiblardes de ses muscles ainsi que chaque mouvement qu'il faisait dans sa folie. Tout doucement, il la glissa vers son cœur, percevait les martèlements rapides contre sa paume. Une misère absolue se transposait sur le corps du latin. Sa barbe repoussée, ses cheveux secs, longs et sales, ses côtes saillantes, son visage éreinté… tout en lui n'inspirait que la pitié et la honte. Ludwig était heureux d'être pleinement vengé de ses humiliations passées. Il avait gagné cette bataille contre lui. La bataille de l'honneur.

Que restait-il à faire pour le briser définitivement ? Jusqu'où pouvait-il encore grimper sur l'échelle de l'horreur pour atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé ? Comment faire définitivement craquer Francis ?

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa lorsque Ludwig lui attrapa violemment la gorge pour faire glisser sa tête vers l'arrière, exposant sa gorge livide.

Il pourrait le marquer là aussi. Mordre ou griffer. Etrangler ? Non. Il avait besoin que sa voix soit en bon état pour les aveux. N'oublions pas que l'objectif était de le faire parler, pas de lui faire du mal gratuitement.

Enfin… était-ce bien ça qu'avait voulu Ludwig ?

A bien y repenser, il devait avouer être plus d'une fois venu dans cette cellule en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, comme s'il s'était complu à… à le faire souffrir gratuitement. Par habitude. Etait-il devenu un tel monstre ?

Mais il fallait faire mal pour faire parler.

Il devait faire mal. Aujourd'hui encore, il devait lui faire atrocement mal.

La bonne solution aurait été de s'en prendre à son reste de fierté… à sa dignité charnelle… Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pourtant… Francis parlerait à coup sûr si on le souillait de l'intérieur. Mais ce serait honteux de l'avoir avec cette bassesse… Ludwig hésitait, pas franchement chaud à l'idée de faire subir **ça** à son pire ennemi, même s'il le haïssait. Ça… ça, c'était trop vil. Trop disgracieux. Tellement qu'il ne le souhaitait à personne. Combien de femmes s'était brisées à tout jamais face à ça ?

Le viol.

Une des pires choses que l'on pouvait faire subir à un corps, car cela signifiait lui cracher dessus, ne le considérer que comme un objet d'extériorisation des passions. C'était aller à l'encontre de l'intégrité physique d'une personne, de son humanité en somme. Et c'était bien pour ça que le viol est bel et bien « inhumain ». C'est… monstrueux. Tout simplement.

Pourtant, Francis parlerait.

Mais c'était trop monstrueux.

Pourtant…

Mais…

Que faire ?

« Presque…, continuait de marmonner le Français dans sa transe. Qu'attends-tu… ? Vite… Tu y es presque… »

Ludwig n'avait aucun idée d'à qui s'adressaient ces mots mais il en eut des frissons. La voix grave de la victime était rocailleuse, apeurante, ne semblant pas lui appartenir. Le délire semblait brutal. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un homme brisé.

« Vite… Presque… Tu peux le faire… Vite… Hahaha… »

Mais à qui parlait-il ? Pourquoi riait-il ?

« Allez…. Viens… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas finir ? Hahaha ! Allez… Ludwig… »

Il sursauta en entendant son nom. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Une paire d'yeux exorbitée le fixa soudainement, le faisant sursauter. Le visage de la folie était absolument terrifiant. Surtout qu'il s'accompagnait d'un grand sourire absolument pas naturel. Le contrecoup était que, enfin, Francis semblait de nouveau conscient – et donc capable de lui donner les précieuses informations qu'il attendait depuis plus d'un an – ou peut-être bientôt deux, il avait arrêté de compter. Mais était-il en état de dire quoique ce soit de constructif ?

« Alors… Ludwig ? Qu'attends-tu pour l'achever ?

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Qui ?

_ Allez… Tu y es presque… Il va parler… Porte le coup final… »

 _Ne me dites pas qu'il parle de lui à la troisième personne_ , jura intérieurement l'Allemand qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Là, il avait en face de lui une réaction qu'il n'avait pas anticipée et dont il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les professionnels de la torture auquel il avait confié son problème avec son prisonnier lui avaient promis qu'en laissant sa victime seule, il aurait des résultats concluants en revenant. Mais aucun n'avait fait état de ça.

« Francis est prêt à parler… Je sens que toutes les informations dont tu as besoin sont là… très près… Encore un coup dans ses entrailles, dans sa dignité, et tout sera à toi… Ludwig… Ton monde merveilleux est si près que nous pouvons le toucher… Débarrasse-toi des Résistants et tu auras un souci en moins… Et alors… alors… tu pourras éradiquer l'Angleterre en paix… Allez… Vite… Il va craquer… C'est la fin… »

Ce n'était pas Francis.

Ludwig s'approcha de son visage, le fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

« Vichy ? »

L'autre acquiesça, sourire aux lèvres malgré ses tressaillements.

 _Oh merde_ … France était donc à ce point aux portes de la mort pour qu'un nouveau pays se partage son corps ? Mais alors… Francis allait mourir ?

A cette simple pensée, Ludwig sentit sa volonté fléchir. Allait-il vraiment lui ôter la vie ? Lui qui était persuadé qu'une Nation survivait à tout, s'était-il fourvoyé du début à la fin ? L'horreur le frappa. Il n'était pas préparé à cette éventualité. Tuer un humain ne lui posait désormais plus de problème, mais une Nation… c'était très grave. Ludwig avait sauvé son frère de la disparition, mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse sauver Francis si Vichy prenait sa place. C'était l'un ou l'autre.

Et à ce rythme, ça allait être l'autre.

« Ludwig… Tu dois poursuivre ta quête jusqu'au bout… Tu es déjà allé trop loin pour faire demi-tour ! Alors, achève-le ! S'il-te-plait ! Pauvre, pauvre Allemagne ! Rejetée et incomprise ! Mais moi je te comprends ! Nous avons le même but ! »

Que racontait-il ?

Les yeux bleus du Français semblaient s'être éclaircis vers quelque chose de plus brumeux, d'un peu gris, un peu clair… preuve que des changements s'opéraient dans son corps. De gros changements.

Et si Francis était déjà mort ?

« Allemagne… Ecoute-moi… Il faut que tu ailles au bout. Ça n'aurait pas de sens de prendre France en pitié maintenant, pas après tout tes efforts. Il ne mérite aucune pitié ! Il s'est encore foutu de toi, en plus ! »

A ces mots, Ludwig fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

« Tu t'es fait avoir par ce salop ! Il s'est scié en deux avant que tu ne l'attrapes ! L'idiot espérait que transvaser une partie de lui-même à quelqu'un d'autre lui ferait oublier un bout de sa mémoire ! Il voulait n'avoir rien à te dire au cas où tu l'attraperais ! C'est Paris qui possède cette mémoire ! Dans sa tête à lui, tout est mélangé et brumeux. Même en restant la France, il lui faut beaucoup plus de temps et de concentration pour accéder aux informations qui t'intéressent ! Elles sont là, mais cachées très profondément dans sa mémoire ! Je ne les vois qu'approximative… Tu vois ! Il s'est encore foutu de toi ! Que ce soit par Angleterre ou par lui, tu es toujours souillé ! Alors ne le prend pas en pitié ».

Une colère sourde envahit le Germanique. Francis s'était donc encore foutu de sa gueule ? Le sale rat… Voilà qui expliquait comment il avait pu tenir aussi longtemps sous la torture… Parce qu'à chaque coup, la douleur le faisait tout oublier. Ludwig lui avait offert l'occasion de penser à autre chose. Et pendant ce temps, la salope de Parisienne gambadait entre la France et l'Angleterre, une sacoche remplie de dynamites, chantonnant le _chant des Partisans_ à gorge déployée.

« Tu vois, Ludwig ? Personne ne te respecte à part moi. Tous te prennent pour un enfant, un misérable, parce qu'ils ne voient pas la beauté en toi, dans ce projet magnifique que tu as pour l'Europe. Ils nient la pureté de ta race. Même l'Italie n'est pas à 100% convaincue par ton projet, et pour cause, son pays est sous l'influence d'un autre régime. Vous n'êtes pas synchronisés l'un avec l'autre, même si vous êtes alliés. Tu es seul, Ludwig. Ils ne pensent pas à toi. Moi si. Comme toi, je suis trahi. Je suis trahi quand je sens les bombardements d'Angleterre sur mon territoire. Je suis le seul ici qui te comprenne et te soutienne. Alors finissons-en avec ce Francis Bonnefoy. Je te veux, Allemagne… »

Une émotion forte grimpa en lui. Les mots étaient… vrais. Allemagne avait beau gagner des batailles, avec de puissants alliés à ses côtés, il était indiscutablement seul. En conquérant le Nord de la France, il avait conquis un nouvel allié, plus convaincu, plus dévoué, plus honnête. Vichy. C'était sans doute la seule personne de cette guerre à comprendre ce que désirais vraiment Allemagne. La mort pour la mort ne l'intéressait pas. Il voulait purger l'Europe de sa souillure, c'était plus noble.

Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il lui fallait détruire la France.

Succomber à l'appel de Vichy lui semblait agréable. Il devrait peut-être se laisser faire, se laisser aimer… un petit peu. Surtout que depuis quelques temps, Italie semblait le fuir. Comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer Fran… Vichy, leurs deux gouvernements n'était pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

Puis les regards séducteurs que lui lançaient Vichy lui plaisaient assez car ils lui donnaient vraiment l'impression d'être aimé, d'être respecté et suivi dans ses idées.

Et si Francis était déjà mort, il pouvait se le permettre, ce ne serait pas un viol.

Tant pis pour Feliciano.

« Huuum… Allemaaagne… Viens… Allez… »

Il fut exaucé à l'instant, lorsque leurs deux chaleurs se mélangèrent. Ludwig n'en revenait pas lui-même. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. En fait, tout lui semblait irréaliste et lui passait au-dessus de sa tête. Enfin… il voyait bien qu'une nouvelle Nation, née du cadavre d'une autre, lui faisait un numéro de charme pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces.

D'un côté, il était comblé, d'un autre, il était dégoûté.

« Allez, Allemagne… Achève-le… Oui… oui… oui ! Han ! »

Ce n'était déjà plus la voix de Francis, elle était plus aigüe, moins chantante. Mais s'il était mort, alors à quoi servait cette union charnelle ? Vichy pourrait-il avoir accès à la partie enfouie de France ? Cela semblait peu probable. Pourtant, quel autre choix avait-il qu'essayer ? De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus rien attendre de la France. Ne lui restait que le régime de Vichy.

Une pensée logique percuta Allemagne alors qu'il allait et venait dans ce corps délabré.

Si Francis ne s'était pas scié, il aurait survécu. Parce qu'il aurait toujours eu au fond de lui cette partie de la France, la Résistance, ou du moins tous les insoumis silencieux qui attendaient leur chance pour frapper. Mais en se privant de ça, il s'était condamné. Pourquoi avait-il pris un tel risque ? La responsabilité de sa mort en devenait partagée.

Francis était… non… Francis **avait été** un idiot toute sa vie. Et il mourut en idiot.

« Lu-Ludwig… ? Qu'est-ce que tu… fais… ? »

Le Germanique s'arrêta immédiatement.

Cette voix. Ce ton. Ténor, avec un ton plus délicat…

Francis ?

Francis, vivant, qui le fixait avec horreur, totalement statufié.

Que faire ? Et où était Vichy ?

« Ludwig… A-arrête… Stop… Non ! N'arrête pas, Allemagne Finis-le ! On y est presque ! Allez… ! Pitié, non ! Pas ça, Ludwig ! Ne l'écoute pas, fais-le ! »

C'était incompréhensible. Deux être étaient actuellement en train de lutter en un même corps, et Ludwig n'était que le pal complice de l'un d'entre eux. Il ne savait même plus s'il faisait l'amour à l'un ou s'il violait l'autre. Les deux, sûrement. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. C'était trop dégradant pour qu'il l'ait voulu, et pour la victime, et pour lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Vichy l'avait dit, ils étaient près du but.

France était fini.

Dans son demi-délire, Francis sentit ses esprits lui échapper. Il était à deux doigts de tout lâcher. C'était trop. Il espérait que personne ne lui en voudrait d'échouer à ce stade-là, mais il ne pouvait psychologiquement et physiquement plus tenir. Il était souillé, humilié et vaincu. Il était prêt à assumer sa faiblesse, à se prosterner devant Allemagne, à faire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais juste… juste… il voulait juste qu'on le laisse. Ou qu'on le tue.

Il était dégoûté de tout ça, de ce qui glissait entre ses cuisses, de ses pleurs incessants… C'était trop.

Alors qu'il criait à s'en rompre la voix – son misérable reste de voix –, et ça s'était lorsqu'il ne s'entendait pas encourager Allemagne à continuer (mais avec une tonalité vocale qui ne lui correspondait pas), une main froide et douce se posa sur ses yeux, comme pour l'amener à ne plus regarder en face ce qu'il était devenu depuis ces quelques années d'emprisonnement. La main coulissa sur son front, coiffa gentiment ses cheveux, avant d'aller caresser sa joue.

« Maman…, murmura-t-il entre gémissements de douleur ».

Il n'était pas dupe. Bien sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un délire tout droit sorti de son imagination. Ou plutôt, il s'agissait d'un souvenir d'enfance. Ça avait un côté effrayant car s'il arrivait à faire ressurgir de sa mémoire des souvenirs aussi vieux, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait à tout moment avouer ce qu'Allemagne voulait. Il en était à ce point-là…

« Francis, mon chéri…, susurra la voix mielleuse de sa mère. Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était donc bien une hallucination. Même en fantôme, sa mère ne lui aurait pas souri ainsi en le voyant se faire… il n'osait pas prononcer le mot, même en pensée. Mais que lui racontait ce délire ? De quoi parlait-elle, au juste ?

« Ce beau jour où je te chantais mes formules magique, mon chéri. C'est comme ça que je t'ai appris à parler ma langue. Et c'est aussi en chanson que tu as appris le latin et le grec. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait – et parce que son cerveau se faisait retourner dans tous les sens –, il revoyait ces moments sympathiques où il s'asseyait sur l'herbe fraiche d'une prairie incultivée avec sa chère mère (il était si jeune à l'époque que le souvenir lui avait échappé – et il ne se souvenait pas beaucoup de sa précieuse génitrice, en général).

« La formule, Francis. Souviens-t'en… »

La formule ? La formule... Quelle formule ?

Il chercha au fond de sa mémoire, repassant les différentes chansonnettes dans sa tête à mesure qu'elles lui apparaissaient, s'extirpant de ce qu'il vivait, oubliant les mains d'Allemagne sur lui et ses propres cris. Actuellement, son corps et ses pensées étaient séparées en deux entités distinctes.

Oui, la formule !

Il commença à prononcer des paroles en gaulois, une langue qu'il avait complètement oubliée mais qui lui revenait maintenant facilement. Vichy tenta de s'interposer dans sa formule mais Francis se sentit animé d'une ultime et violente hargne, qui le poussa à finir sa récitation, et ce même si Ludwig le prenait pour un fou car ne comprenant pas sa langue.

La dernière syllabe prononcée, sa gorge, son corps, son esprit brûlèrent et il hurla une ultime fois avant de ne plus rien dire, plus rien faire.

La jouissance de Vichy s'arrêta, ainsi que les hurlements de France. Et bien vite, Allemagne se retrouva à toucher un corps qui ne lui répondait plus, qui ne faisait même plus attention à sa présence. Lui-même n'était pas vraiment excité par ce qu'il se passait, son sexe ne s'étant pas bandé complètement – tout comme celui de Francis. Cependant, même si tout ceci était répugnant, cela n'expliquait pas le mutisme nouveau des deux entités, se livrant pourtant un combat atroce. Cette bataille de conscience se voyait toujours sur le visage du Français, atteint d'une forte fièvre le faisant transpirer ou froncer douloureusement les sourcils. Mais la bouche, qui s'ouvrait sur des « o » muets, ne servait plus à rien.

Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Ludwig s'arrêta dans son acte odieux – avec soulagement – et força sa victime à le regarder. Il n'y parvint pas. Si leurs deux visages se faisaient face, les yeux ne se trouvèrent jamais, car ceux de Francis roulaient dans leurs orbites, dans tous les sens, ne se posant jamais.

« Stop, ordonna l'Allemand. Arrête ça ».

Se concentrant sur cette voix qui l'invectivait, Francis sembla enfin le voir, même si ses yeux vitreux laissaient planer le doute. Il se mit alors à rire sans bruit. Littéralement. La bouche s'ouvrait sur un rire franc, qui promettait d'être puissant, mais qui n'en fut rien. Aucun bruit. Rien d'autre que du néant.

Ludwig craignait le pire. Alors il lui donna un coup dans le ventre, pour vérifier.

La bouche forma un cri, mais aucun son ne le confirma.

« Non… »

Ses mains refrappèrent, juste pour être sûr.

Même résultat.

« Non… Pas ça… »

Une marque commençait à percer magiquement la peau livide de sa gorge suante et haletante, une marque noire que le Germanique n'avait jamais vue. Elle avait l'air douloureuse… Et elle était responsable de ce qu'il se passait. Ça ne faisait pas un pli.

Francis s'était rendu muet.

Se relevant brusquement, Ludwig donna un énorme coup de pied dans la machine à volts qui jonchait le sol, hors de lui. Il s'était encore fait avoir, il était de nouveau tourné en ridicule ! Alors qu'il était si près du but ! Par on-ne-sait-quel sort foireux, le prisonnier avait trouvé le moyen de couper sa voix. Ce devait être issu d'une vielle formule gauloise, que sa mère avait dû lui apprendre pour rabattre de force le clapet de ses ennemis, et aujourd'hui, elle avait été utilisée pour un but tout autre ! Allemagne avait envie de hurler, d'extérioriser sa frustration, de frapper, même ! Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon puisque ces deux années à enterrer sa fierté pour devenir un monstre venaient de partir en fumée ?! Francis avait réduit à néant tous ses efforts ! Comment ne pas hurler face à ça ?!

Ça ne valait plus la peine de lui faire du mal. Il n'avait plus rien à dire, désormais. Il ne servait plus à rien. Et vu son état déplorable, c'en était une évidence telle que Ludwig en vint à se dégouter. Mais il ne devait pas regretter. Cette faiblesse serait un premier pas vers sa défaite.

Ses yeux se plissèrent comme ceux d'un chat, dangereux et perçants. Il devait garder la face et sauver son honneur, juste pour sa fierté personnelle. Il approcha donc à pas lent de la table d'opération, attrapant à nouveau ce visage torturé pour attirer son attention.

« Très bien, France. Tu gagnes cette bataille, bravo. Même si tu n'es pas en état de l'apprécier, tu remporte une petite victoire, au prix d'immenses sacrifices dont tu ne te remettras sans doute jamais, et crois-moi je serais là pour te les rappeler si tu ne meurs pas d'ici-là. Maintenant qu'on est à ce niveau, je n'ai plus rien à attendre de toi. Bravo, tu as gagné ta quiétude. Je ne te toucherais plus, je ne te parlerais plus, je ne te verrais plus. Ni moi, ni personne ne passera à nouveau cette porte. La prochaine fois, ce sera la Mort qui viendra te chercher. Jusque-là, tu resteras seul ici. Sans eau. Ni nourriture. Et cela durera bien plus que quatre misérables petits mois, fais-moi confiance. Tu mourras lentement et seul. C'est tout ce que tu mérites ».

Ludwig lui remonta hâtivement son pantalon, pour cacher les marques évidentes de son horrible échec, mais il le laissa poitrail nu pour s'assurer qu'il attrape rhume et angine lorsque l'hiver arriverait.

Et comme ultime marque de douleur, pour que jusqu'à la fin Francis se souvienne qu'il était vivant, il perça sa peau d'une série d'aiguille, directement entrées dans les veines pour que son sang s'y retire. Jamais complètement, mais suffisamment pour être désagréable et douloureux. Puisque le corps de son prisonnier sécréterait continuellement un sang nouveau pour remplacer celui qui partait, il serait condamné à s'épuiser éternellement, à sans cesse fabriquer à nouveau ce liquide vital qui ne s'arrêterait jamais car les veines étaient directement ouvertes depuis l'intérieur.

C'était son ultime coup avant qu'il ne se retire définitivement de la cellule.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Luciano cogna un caillou du bout de son pied, le faisant rouler pitoyablement au sol, n'ayant plus goût à rien, plus vraiment d'appétit, et encore moins envie de sourire. En une période si dangereuse, il aurait dû être à 100% concentré sur le front, sur les bombardements qu'il subissait, sur les avancées du conflit, des invasions, sur les tactiques pour vaincre ses ennemis. Et au lieu de ça, il tapait dans une pierre en déprimant.

Plus ça allait et moins il se complaisait dans ce conflit. Il s'était engagé avec de l'ambition plein les yeux, confiant de sa victoire et heureux d'avoir l'occasion de se racheter auprès de son amour. Seulement, il était face à une situation inédite pour lui, qu'il ne savait pas gérer du tout.

Comment tolérer le fait d'être encore considéré comme un bouche-trou alors que l'on avait fait tant d'efforts pour plaire ? Luciano avait envie de hurler. Qu'Allemagne accorde plus d'importance à sa haine pour le couple franco-anglais qu'à son amour pour lui était la pire situation qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Voir Karl se rouler autant dans l'obsession pure et dure faisait presque peur. Non, vraiment, il était effrayant sur tous les points

Karl était insupportable.

Un gamin pourri gâté qui voulait tout, tout de suite. Et l'autre enfoiré de France qui se sentait obligé de lui tenir tête. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Italie se surprenait à hésiter sur lequel des deux soutenir. Son amant fou ou son frère maso ? De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Karl le tuerait s'il apprenait que ses actes ne faisaient pas l'unanimité.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait assez désœuvré. Toujours rancunier, il présentait qu'Allemagne allait encore avoir besoin de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dès qu'il faisait mine de s'en aller, Italie était rapatrié illico auprès de Karl, qui lui interdisait de s'en aller sans lui avoir préalablement demandé son avis.

Et puis quoi, encore ?

Allemagne avait tendance à se prendre trop au sérieux, ces derniers temps. Italie avait beau être amoureux, il était toujours indépendant dans sa tête. Il se demandait sincèrement s'il ne s'était pas trop emballé avec ses histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose. Pour Oliver, tout semblait aller de soi, même si son amour ne paraissait pas rendu. Pour Italie, c'était encore autre chose. Allemagne semblait l'aimer sans lui dire mais sans s'en cacher, et malgré tout, il était toujours distant. Lilian était distant aussi, mais c'était dans son caractère. Karl, lui… il était supposé être plus vicieux et le montrer. N'oublions pas qu'il était très jeune, c'était toujours un enfant au fond de lui. En même temps, il avait eu une sacrée poussée de croissance récemment. Difficile pour lui de quitter la protection de son grand frère pour devenir un adulte mature.

Sans s'en être rendu compte, l'Italien s'était retrouvé à faire les cent pas devant la cellule de son aîné. Bah voyons… même son inconscient s'y mettait, maintenant.

Devrait-il passer la porte ?

Meilleure question : en avait-il envie ?

Non.

Voir ces deux gosses se battre et se déchirer, chacun à sa manière, ça ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Il allait pourtant bien falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose. Depuis le temps qu'il restait là, les bras ballants, à ne rien faire – sauf taper un caillou qui passait par là – il commençait à s'ennuyer et à stresser. Il aurait aimé aller sur le champ de bataille pour servir enfin à quelque chose. A la place, il avait l'impression de n'être retenu dans ce camp que par caprice de son allié. Et idiot qu'il était, il restait sagement à ses côtés au lieu de partir, juste parce qu'au fond de lui, il continuait de s'en vouloir pour avoir abandonné son amant à la guerre précédente.

Il lui fallait passer cette porte. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait. Sa curiosité malsaine et maladive allait le rendre dingue. C'était très con à dire mais il avait juste envie de s'informer de l'état de son frère.

Quatre mois après lui avoir arraché les globes oculaires, il allait lui refaire face.

Ses doigts tournèrent la poignée, lentement, et il réprima un sursaut de dégoût lorsque l'odeur humide et malsaine du renfermé pénétra ses narines. La sueur et le sang mélangés formaient un ensemble particulier, un fumet repoussant, celui de la défaite d'un homme subissant miles-et-une tortures, en silence, en souffrant. Son frère. Juste son putain de frère aîné…

La porte grande ouverte, ses yeux durent s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Clac. Le coup sec. Puis le sang qui giclait.

Luciano porta sa main à son visage, récoltant le liquide chaud qui venait de le souiller. Son souffle fut plus profond, comme s'il essayait de garder son calme, puis il lança un regard courroucé à son compagnon qui, couteau en main, ne lui répondit que par un froncement de sourcil. Karl n'aimait pas qu'on remette ses choix en question, puis encore moins par ce gros nigaud d'Italien.

Lorsque ce dernier reconnut des entrailles à l'air libre, il releva les yeux vers le plafond pour ne pas s'infliger cette vue. Il avait reconnu certains organes… Quelle immondice… Tout ça parce que France ne pouvait supposément pas mourir. Humain, il aurait déjà abandonné sa vie pour se jeter avec énergie dans le monde de l'au-delà. Or, en tant que Nation, il allait juste devoir supporter que son corps puisse être poussé en-deçà des limites humaines.

Non mais qui survivait et restait conscient avec le bide ouvert ?

Comme si de rien n'était, Karl commença à taper la causette avec lui, un peu pour passer le temps, le tout en trifouillant ce qu'il ne devrait décemment pas toucher.

« Je suis étonné de te voir ici, Luciano. Tu es venu te repaitre des cris de ton frère ? Ou juste venu apprécier la puissance de mon imagination ?

_ Tu es répugnant. Pire qu'une bête.

_ De quel côté es-tu ?

_ Le tien, bien sûr. Mais je t'ai dit que c'était inutile de torturer Lilian. Il ne te dira rien.

_ Ohh… Si près du but, je ne peux pas baisser les bras, quoique tu en penses. Désolé.

_ Tu n'es pas désolé.

_ En effet. Mais dis-moi… Le plafond est-il si intéressant pour que tu le fixes ainsi ?

_ Mes yeux purs et sublimes refusent de contempler cette médiocre scène. Tu m'excuseras.

_ Je ne fais que rendre justice. Personne ne m'a vengé quand cet enfoiré m'a séquestré dans sa cave pour me cracher au visage. Je n'ai jamais été vengé, même pas par toi, alors je le fais maintenant, moi-même, seul.

_ Il va vraiment falloir que tu tournes la page, Karl. Ces histoires de vengeances sont ridicules. Vous me faites penser à deux gosses se disputant dans un parc pour une excuse bidon. Sauf que vous êtes supposés être matures et réfléchis. Tu ne penses pas que ça suffit ? Que vous avez assez bouffé votre race entre les deux dernières guerres ? On n'en a tous ras-le-cul de vos combats. Au moins, quand France se bat avec Angleterre, ils gardent ça pour eux. Mais avec toi, ça prend des proportions ridicules !

_ Je fais ce que je veux.

_ Bordel ! T'es pas un cadeau, parfois !

_ On en reparlera en privé ».

Comme si Italie allait se laisser faire.

« Baisse les yeux, Luciano.

_ Non.

_ Si, regarde chacun de mes gestes.

_ Non.

_ Tu me trahis à nouveau ?

_ Pas du tout. Je ne veux juste pas… voir ça…

_ Luciano. Je vais me fâcher ».

La tension devenait palpable. Entre cette stupide pseudo-dispute de couple, Lilian continuait de respirer par saccades brusques et douloureuses. Parfois, le cri caractéristique d'un animal en pleine agonie sortait de ses lèvres tremblantes. C'était la première fois qu'on le voyait dans cet état, ensanglanté, le corps écartelé et le teint livide. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage sali de terre séchée.

Le petit frère se fit énormément de mal mais parvint à se forcer à regarder la scène, aussi immonde soit-elle. C'était incompréhensible que Karl insiste autant pour une cause perdue. Jamais Lilian ne parlerait. Lui, qui clamait haut et fort ne pas vouloir s'attacher à son peuple de misérables humains, était prêt à endurer les pires atrocités pour eux. Quel pitoyable menteur. Depuis des siècles qu'il se voilait la face, la vérité ne lui avait toujours pas explosée en pleine gueule ? En même temps, le moment était mal choisi pour réfléchir. Le bide ouvert, les organes triturés, il devait avoir d'autres choses en tête.

« Tu es ridicule, Karl…, soupira l'Italien. Tu risques de te faire avoir par surprise à force de passer tes journées ici. Je te rappelle que, pendant ce temps-là, nos ennemis se jettent corps et âme dans le combat. Et toi, que fais-tu ? Tu me retiens prisonniers alors que je pourrais être utile dehors, tu perds des heures à provoquer des petites hémorragies dans son corps, et tout ça pour quoi ? pour deux-trois cris mais aucun aveu ? Réfléchis un peu, Karl. Tu. perds. ton. temps.

_ Laisse-moi le soin d'en juger, répondit-il en soulevant ce qu'Italie jugeait être… le foie de Lilian.

_ Je… erk… Je ne pense pas que tu sois à même de juger quoique ce soit. Ne me fais pas croire que tu fais tout ça avec objectivité ! Même les plus grands psychopathes savent reconnaitre une cause perdue quand ils en voient une. Là, tu ne cherches qu'à faire du mal gratuitement pour te venger ! Comme si tu ne t'étais pas assez vengé comme ça ! Je pense que France a assez payé de ce _Diktät_. Tu peux arrêter, maintenant ! Reviens au front, on a besoin de toi !

_ Non. Je veux savoir où se trouve Jean Moulin.

_ Mais il y a d'autres Résistants qu'on a attrapé et qui se font interroger ! Et ils seront plus faciles à avoir que Lilian ! Pourquoi veux-tu faire compliqué quand ça peut être simple ?

_ Je veux que les Français soient trahis par leur propre Nation, rétorqua le Germanique alors qu'il était enfin parvenu à casser une côte pour l'extraire du corps ».

Luciano commençait à se sentir nauséeux. Il y avait comme un grand voile blanc dans sa tête, c'était la sensation qu'on avait lorsque le sang se faisait plus rare dans la boite crânienne. L'Italien était donc à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. Mauvais, ça… Il avait besoin de rester conscient pour convaincre son allié qu'il faisait une grosse connerie.

A défaut de tenir debout, Luciano prit place sur la chaise, content d'enfin pouvoir poser son corps brumeux. Il ne sentait presque plus ses jambes et ses oreilles commençaient à siffler. Ça devait être un malaise vagal.

Italie ne le remarqua que maintenant mais quelque chose sur la table d'opération était étrange… Lilian, toujours aveugle, semblait allongé sur autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis sous son dos ? demanda-t-il nerveusement à son allié.

_ Un grillage piquant.

_ Un quoi… ? »

Karl ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire, sortant ses mains du ventre de son ennemi. Il empoigna alors la gorge de sa victime d'une main et le tira vers lui, en position assise, faisant s'écouler une mare de sang autour d'eux.

Italie blêmit davantage lorsqu'il remarqua que, effectivement, un grillage était collé au dos de son aîné parce que… des sortes de piques, d'aiguilles épaisses et aiguisées, étaient enfoncées dans sa colonne vertébrale et ses omoplates. Partout en fait, du bassin à l'échine…

Où avait-il trouvé ce truc ?

« Tu vas lui retirer tout le sang qu'il a dans le corps à ce rythme… Et là, tu seras bien niqué parce qu'il ne parlera plus avant un bon bout de temps.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais doser mes coups. Tout est fait pour l'amener aux frontières de la conscience sans jamais le laisser partir.

_ Espèce de grand malade…

_ Je t'emmerde, Italie ».

Allemagne relâcha sa victime qui se rallongea malgré lui, les piques lui perçant la peau encore davantage à cause du mouvement brusque. La flaque de sang autour d'eux coulait de la table pour s'effondrer au sol, goutte à goutte, comme le tictac d'une horloge.

Bien que n'étant pas du genre à se plaindre, Lilian avait une incommensurable envie de… de pleurer, oui. Tout simplement. Ce qu'un banal humain faisait dans ces circonstances-là le tentait de plus en plus. Parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait eu autant mal, c'était face au cadavre décharné de sa pauvre mère, n'ayant pas réussie à supporter trop longtemps l'invasion romaine. Il avait trainé son corps ensanglanté sur un bon kilomètre avant d'être rattrapé et nommé officiellement fils de l'Empire romain. Même s'il se doutait que ce grand homme était bel et bien son père biologique (mais à cette époque, pour des raisons politiques, ça avait été un secret).

Sauf que pleurer sans yeux, c'était difficile. Même si son corps était parvenu à arrêter l'hémorragie de ses globes arrachés, il n'avait pas encore trouvé les ressources pour les faire, en quelque sorte, « repousser ».

Là, non seulement son corps était en lambeau – et il n'aurait jamais cru que ce corps qu'il dénigrait tant lui ferait un jour ressentir ça – mais en plus, il était touché dans son orgueil. Pour un homme sans affect et sans attache, il faisait bien pitié à geindre, baigné dans ses flux vitaux. Et se montrer dans cet état en face d'un membre de sa famille, c'était… sale… dégradant… honteux… Puis devant Allemagne, c'était rabaissant. Il se passait beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop de choses en même temps, tant et si bien que Lilian avait arrêté de suivre. Cette fois-ci, il était purement concentré sur la douleur de sa chair, sur les mains qui glissaient parfois en lui pour arracher un os… Et il haït être immortel. Et il haït sa résistance face à l'inconscience. Si ses esprits n'étaient pas aussi combattants, il aurait eu la chance énorme de sombrer dans un évanouissement libérateur, et ne se serait réveillé que lorsque son corps se serait remis.

Même Oliver ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal, même inconsciemment. C'était même grâce à lui que Lilian avait appris à résister aux souffrances. Mais toute torture avait ses limites. Pour Angleterre, c'était les sentiments qui avaient servis de plafond à l'horreur. Il l'aimait trop pour risquer de se faire haïr en donnant le coup de trop.

« Karl…, recommença Italie. Si tu veux tant arrêter les Résistants, va toi-même les chercher par la peau du cul. Ils trainent sur les chemins avec des sacoches blindés d'explosifs. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas les reconnaitre.

_ Ils se cachent dans les fossés et évitent les zones d'affluence. J'ai beau y réfléchir dans tous les sens, Lilian reste le meilleur moyen de tous les dénicher.

_ C'est ça, cherche-toi des excuses… »

Cette amère réflexion sembla faire écho dans la tête du Germanique puisqu'il fronça les sourcils. Sa frustration était palpable. D'ailleurs, il était beaucoup plus blême qu'à l'accoutumé. Lilian ne se risquerait pas à supputer qu'il puisse avoir une once de regret à commettre pareilles atrocités, mais à vrai dire, il ne semblait pas non plus totalement heureux d'en arriver là.

« _Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines ?_ »

Italie et Allemagne clignèrent des yeux en fixant le visage saccadé de tremblements involontaires du Français. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en une mimique à cheval entre la souffrance et l'extase.

Venait-il de… chanter ?

Surtout, venait-il de parler ?

Luciano déglutit, très clairement mal à l'aise. Surtout qu'entendre à nouveau la voix de son ennemi avait regonflé la confiance de Karl, désormais sûr à nouveau d'avoir une chance de gagner. Pour preuve, un sourire odieux de sale gosse avait fleuri ses lèvres, même si le sens des paroles semblait aussi le rendre amer.

« Que raconte-t-il ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'Italien. Tu es son frère, tu connais les subtilités de sa langue après avoir été sous sa tutelle pendant sa période napoléonienne. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il entend par là.

_ Il parle de toi. Tu souilles son ciel en volant par-dessus son territoire… »

En toute honnêteté, Luciano n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de traduire les métaphores douteuses de leur prisonnier. Surtout qu'elles risquaient de mettre Allemagne en colère. En fait, il risquait d'être tiraillé entre la joie d'entendre à nouveau sa victime parler et la frustration de constater qu'il n'allait toujours pas lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre.

La suite promettait d'être immonde.

« _Ami, entends-tu le cri sourd du pays qu'on enchaine ?_ »

Le regard de Karl sur lui fit comprendre à Italie qu'il avait intérêt à lui rendre compte de chaque parole, même si sa voix rocailleuse et grave rendait certaines syllabes hasardeuses.

« Il te reproche d'être un dictateur pour la liberté de son pays… c'est une invitation au rejet des troupes allemandes qu'il te lance à la figure… »

Karl sembla marmonner un « salop » en fixant sa victime d'un œil noir. Il se ferait une joie de le forcer à lâcher le morceau.

« _Ohé, partisans, ouvriers et paysans, c'est l'alarme_.

_ Il invite ses citoyens à se mettre aux abois ».

Gigotant de malaise sur sa chaise, Italie baissait les yeux, et il sut qu'il avait eu raison quand un son raide de coup de poing bien placé fit hurler son frère. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Vraiment pas. C'était atroce. Et ça pissait le sang jusqu'à ses bottines noires.

« _Ce soir, l'ennemi connaitra le prix du sang et les larmes_.

_ Il te… menace… Toi et tes troupes… Ils vont vous tuer dans la nuit, les Résistants… »

La petite chansonnette s'arrêta un nouveau sous un cri répugnant et un son de chair broyée. Les épaules d'Italie commencèrent à trembloter. Si seulement il pouvait avoir la force de s'enfuir, contre la volonté narcissique de son allié, pour aller se livrer au combat aux côtés de ses soldats. Il aurait une excuse pour partir, une bonne excuse, et Karl ne le retrouverait pas de sitôt, car noyé dans la masse de soldats qui s'affrontait au front. Pourtant, il n'était pas prêt d'être tranquille, maintenant qu'Allemagne lui avait trouvé une nouvelle fonction.

« _Montez de la mine, descendez des collines, camarades…_ »

Regard appuyé de Karl. Luciano soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Il appelle au cas par cas les diverses classes de son peuple… c'est un appel au rassemblement pour lutter contre toi… Bon sang, Karl ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour comprendre, ça !

_ Silence ».

Italie ne sut pas trop si cette dernière injonction avait été prononcée pour lui ou pour Lilian. En entendant un autre coup, l'Italien se sentit blêmir. Pour compenser, il se mit à penser à des choses qu'il aimait, pour ne pas régurgiter son maigre repas dans cette cellule déjà dégoutante.

Après un instant pour se remettre de sa douleur, et la voix de plus en plus éteinte, Lilian reprit, non sans un sourire dans la voix :

« _Sortez de la paille les fusils, la mitraille, les grenades…_

_ Les Français ne sont pas tous désarmés…, se força à analyser Italie. Ou tout du moins, ils ont encore plus d'un tour dans leur sac…

_ Ne te laisse pas impressionner, Luciano. Nous dominons leurs misérables forces. Et de loin ».

Italie n'était pas complètement convaincu. Tant qu'il resterait un Résistant dans ce pays, il ne dormirait pas tranquillement, toujours persuadé qu'un ennemi serait tapi dans un coin de sa chambre, poignard à la main pour l'égorger dans son sommeil.

Pays de fous.

Cette foutue chanson commençait à prendre une tournure violente… pire que la _Marseillaise_ , déjà pas mal dans son genre.

Italie avait peur de ce qu'Allemagne pourrait faire dans un excès de colère. Deux ans à subir le silence d'un prisonnier qu'on essayait désespérément de faire parler, ça pouvait faire craquer deux-trois nerfs, à force. Surtout que dans la catégorie « je te frustre et ça me plait », Lilian avait toujours été particulièrement doué. Il était capable de faire chier n'importe qui, rien qu'avec son petit air silencieux et hautain. En temps de guerre, ça ne jouait pas en sa faveur… quoique…

« _Ohé, les tueurs à la balle et au couteau, tuez vite !_ »

Pas besoin de traduction, c'était suffisamment clair, rien que dans la formulation.

« Tu veux jouer à ça, Lilian ? Tu veux vraiment me mettre en colère ?

_ Karl, je t'en prie… Tu lui laisseras une victoire personnelle à t'énerver…

_ Silence ».

Italie n'était pas loin de la crise de nerf. Son paradis imaginaire, auprès d'Allemagne, lui semblait maintenant devenir une sorte de fantasme inatteignable. Pourquoi donc s'obstinait-il à croire que les choses allaient changer ? Le seul moyen pour Karl d'arrêter sa vengeance, ce serait de mettre définitivement fin à la guerre. Que ce soit les Alliés ou l'Axe qui gagne, il fallait mettre un point d'arrêt à tout ça. En temps de paix, Luciano aurait plus de chance d'espérer une passion rendue. Là, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, son cher amour était trop obnubilé par son projet d'épuration de l'Europe pour penser à lui.

Les cris qui entrecoupaient chaque phrase allaient le rendre dingue. C'était à se demander comment ses cordes vocales pouvaient tenir le choc.

« _Ohé… saboteur… attention à ton fardeau… : dynamite…_ »

Parler lui semblait de plus en plus difficile mais Lilian tenait bon, ce qui était aussi bien une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Avec des paroles si transparentes, Luciano n'avait plus besoin de traduire les sous-titres implicites, il ne servait donc plus à rien. Il avait envie de disparaitre loin de là.

« Tu l'auras voulu, sale trainée ».

Ravalant sa salive, Italie crut halluciner lorsque Karl se mit à… baisser le pantalon… de Lilian… ?

Un tictac interne se mit à retentir dans ses oreilles, accélérant progressivement le rythme au point de finir en alarme qui hurlait « danger, danger, danger ».

Lorsqu'il baissa son propre bas, Karl se retrouva avec un Italien sur le dos qui le serrait fort dans ses bras, le visage larmoyant.

« Arrête… Karl, non ! Je t'en supplie, pas ça ! On est déjà tous des connards, pas la peine d'en arriver là… S'il-te-plait… Viens avec moi, allons nous battre au front… Laissons-le là, tout seul, et partons… »

Allemagne marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il réalisait peu à peu ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sous lui, le Français aux globes arrachés tremblotaient de folie, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres, parcourut de frissons incontrôlables.

« _C'est nous qui brisons… les barreaux des prisons… pour nos frères_.

_ Karl… Laisse-le… S'il-te-plait…

_ _La faim à nos trousses et la haine qui nous pousse, la misère…_

_ Il ne pense plus ce qu'il dit, entend-le. Il est devenu fou. Crois-tu que sa parole aura un sens, maintenant ? Qui te dit qu'il ne te donnera pas de fausses informations si jamais il parle ? Ce serait une cruelle perte de temps pour toi ».

Le Germanique baissa les yeux sur le corps écartelé de sa victime. Il avait les genoux qui baignaient dans son sang nauséabond, et un gros plan sur ses entrailles éparpillés dans l'ouverture béante de son corps. En effet, est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ? Certes, il en voulait à France pour son humiliation de la Première Guerre mondiale, mais en voulait-il à ce point ? Il avait l'étrange impression d'en être arrivé à le haïr juste pour le plaisir de haïr quelqu'un… C'était stupide…

« _Il y a des pays où les gens au creux des lits font des rêves…_ »

Allemagne se sentit visé par cette constatation. Il avait l'impression que France lui reprochait son fantasme de pureté de la race, qu'il critiquait son projet pourtant parfait et justifié. Et juste ça, ça l'énervait.

Sous les cris de détresse d'Italie et les cris de douleur de France, il le pénétra.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! Laisse-le, merde ! C'est ridicule ! Il n'y a que moi qui devrais compter à tes yeux, espèce de menteur ! Moi ! Et je m'en fous d'être égoïste ! T'as pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Et t'as pas le droit de me laisser de côté ! Merde, Karl ! Arrête ! »

Le souffle coupé sous cette intrusion atroce, Lilian se sentit obligé de s'arrêter, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il entendait vaguement son frère cadet insulter son allié et le cribler de reproches, mais les mots ne faisaient pas sens. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait même pas compter sur ses yeux pour lui rapporter les évènements. Il n'avait que ses oreilles et son imagination. Quoique cette dernière se noyait sous un élan de folie.

Dans le fond, que son corps soit souillé de la sorte n'était sûrement pas la pire torture pour Lilian (du moins, c'est ce qu'il se forçait à croire lorsqu'il reprenait momentanément ses esprits), parce qu'il était persuadé qu'une Nation n'était pas un être humain mais un monstre. Alors à quoi bon s'inquiéter pour quelque chose comme un corps ? Un corps, pour lui, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une enveloppe charnelle. Il en avait une simplement pour pouvoir se mêler à la foule.

Un corps, ce n'est rien.

Rien.

Il ne souffrait pas de ce… viol.

Ce n'était rien.

Une fierté personnelle pour Karl, rien de plus.

Rien.

Alors pourquoi avait-il autant envie de vomir ?

Un rire nerveux, très court, très amer, lui échappa.

« _Ici, nous, vois-tu…, nous on marche… et nous… on tue, nous on crève_ ».

Véridique.

La France ne rêvait plus depuis quelques années. Elle ne faisait que crever comme une charogne abattue au vol par un chasseur. Et le chasseur, c'était Allemagne. Luciano, lui, n'était que le chien de chasse supposé ramener la bestiole à son maitre, en échange d'une caresse et d'un bout de pain. Quand à Lilian, il ne pouvait même pas compter sur ses alliés volants pour lui venir en aide. Ce vautour de Russie volait loin et ne s'intéressait pas à le voir crever, une balle dans l'aile. Quand à Angleterre, il peignait bien trop son plumage pour voir le danger.

Serré dans le dos du criminel, Italie tapait son dos sans force, lui pleurant dessus parce qu'il se sentait trahi et oublié. Il était incapable de protéger son frère et il refusait de soutenir son amant. Italie avait toujours été le troisième camp d'une guerre, parce qu'il avait ses idées bien à lui, qui n'étaient jamais complètement en accord avec l'un ou l'autre. Son intelligence le forçait à se prendre la tête sur tout et à se forger une opinion qui, souvent, prenait ses interlocuteurs de court. Comment se faire un allié total de ce genre de personne ?

« Karl… Salop… Salop… Pourquoi t'as fait ça… ? C'est atroce… C'est mal… Et tu ne penses jamais… à moi… Je veux que cette guerre s'arrête… J'en veux plus de tout ça… Tu m'as menti… Salop… »

Le Germanique se laissait taper dans le dos sans rien dire, le regard un peu triste.

« C'est trop tard, Luciano. J'en ai trop fait pour reculer ».

En le sentant bouger dans un sens puis dans un autre, les sanglots de l'Italien redoublèrent de plus bel, brisé intérieurement de ce point culminant dans l'immondice. Il ne voulait même pas regarder l'état de son frère, dont les gémissements égorgés laissaient comprendre que le moindre mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien. En même temps, avec le ventre incisé… Avec un haut-le-cœur, Italie se mit à espérer que l'entaille ne soit pas suffisamment basse et profonde pour que le sexe coupable d'Allemagne ne soit pas visible dans la blessure…

Il eut envie de vomir lorsqu'il imagina cela.

Karl sentit ce rejet qui était prêt à sortir d'un moment à l'autre mais il était trop concentré sur la douleur qui voulait transmettre. Il faisait énormément de mal à Luciano, il le savait, mais… la vengeance…

S'il commençait à remettre en doute la pertinence de ses actes, cela signifierait que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'alors n'avait servi à rien. Ce serait un gâchis énorme ! Non, il devait croire en ses gestes, il devait se souvenir de la souillure qu'était la France parmi l'Europe. Il devait rendre cette vengeance cohérente et logique. Il lui fallait haïr à tout prix son adversaire. Il devait se délecter de ses cris.

Entre deux coups de reins, la folie qui s'était glissée dans la tête de la victime rouvrait ses lèvres gercées :

« _Ici, chacun sait… ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il fait… quand il passe_ ».

Et il continuait sa putain de chanson, en plus ?

Parfait, voilà une raison pour Allemagne de le détester. C'était humiliant de faire autant de mal à quelqu'un et de voir ce quelqu'un continuer son activité comme si de rien n'était.

« _Ami, si tu tombes…, un ami… sort de l'ombre… à ta place…_ »

Luciano exécra cette chanson du plus profond de son cœur. Il avait beau serrer son amant dans ses bras pour tenter de le ramener à la raison, rien que ces quelques mots avaient servis à regonfler la rancœur pourtant en voie d'amenuisement du Germanique.

« _Demain… du sang noir… séchera… au grand soleil… sur les routes…_ »

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible et lointaine.

Italie ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Allemagne espérait que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de tout lui avouer. France sentait en lui le régime de Vichy menacer de sortir, alors il continuait de chanter cette mélodie qui lui glissait dans la tête sans qu'il ne sache d'où elle lui venait. C'était son seul moyen de lutter. Mais bientôt, il allait sombrer… Il allait tout lâcher… Il lui fallait une nouvelle solution pour ne pas tomber dans la trahison…

Et la seule idée qui lui venait en tête était macabre.

« _Chantez… compagnons… dans la nuit… la Liberté… nous écoute…_ »

Mais c'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête. Sa dernière solution à peu près passable. Surtout qu'il ne voulait plus entendre les pleurs d'Italie et ne voulait plus sentir cette chose qui écartelait le bas de son corps.

Dans son aveuglement total, dégoûté, le corps en lambeau, il avait bien compris qu'il ne teindrait plus longtemps. Vichy grondait tel un fauve tirant sur ses liens bousillés, prêt à vendre la mèche et à réduire à néant tous ses efforts. Il était fondamentalement hors de question qu'il le laisse faire.

Hors. de. question.

La situation sembla se bloquer entre un Italien mort de jalousie, un Allemand au bord de la crise de nerf et un Français décidé à tout arrêter.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche, les lèvres retroussés comme un lion s'apprêtant à rugir, tira la langue et…

Italie cessa tout mouvement, la tête redressée par-dessus l'épaule de son allié, une horreur manifeste peinte sur le visage et la bouche tremblotant sur des paroles muettes. Il avait tout vu de ce qui venait de se passer.

Toujours enfoui dans son crime, Karl blêmit à vue d'œil en contemplant le morceau de chair qui avait atterri un peu à côté du corps désormais vide de tout souffle. Le sang s'écoulait et devait déjà avoir gagné les poumons depuis l'intérieur. Ou l'estomac. Karl n'était pas assez à l'aise avec la biologie pour supposer quoi que ce soit. En tout cas, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que Lilian avait finalement trouvé la vraie solution.

Se couper la langue.

Plus moyen de parler. Et mieux encore : il se mourrait et ne se réveillerait pas avant un bon bout de temps. De plus, même s'il se réveillait, il recommencerait. Et Karl ne pouvait pas le bâillonner pour l'en empêcher puisque son but était de le faire parler, donc de lui laisser la bouche ouverte et en bonne état.

Au pied du mur, France avait choisi de se mutiler pour échapper à la torture et à l'aveu. On eut dit Russie pendant l'invasion de Napoléon. Mais en plus pitoyable.

Luciano choisit ce moment-là pour tourner de l'œil. Il en avait trop vu et n'imaginait que trop bien les conséquences qu'ils allaient retirer de ce suicide. Si jamais Angleterre apprenait ça, ils étaient morts. Tous. Même si Lilian se réveillait un jour, même s'il leur pardonnait (par on-ne-sait-quel miracle), jamais Oliver ne laisserait passer ça.

Puis, concrètement, ils avaient un cadavre sur les bras. C'était grave. Même pour un immortel, ce geste signifiait quelque chose, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Lilian, quelqu'un d'extérieur à lui-même, qui ne prenait jamais les choses autrement qu'avec légèreté, qui ne se laissait atteindre par rien. Et là, ce type, lui, **le** Lilian Bonnefoy, venait de s'inciser la langue pour provoquer l'hémorragie de trop.

Karl se retrouva dans une situation tellement abominable qu'elle lui explosa à la figure comme une décharge d'obus. Il pénétrait un cadavre avec le corps gisant de son amant sur le dos, le tout dans une mare de sang.

« Mais… que… »

Il ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi je… »

Qu'avait-il raté ? Il aurait dû gagner. Il y était presque. Il voulait prouver à Luciano qu'il pouvait s'approprier les aveux de leur ennemi juste en lui faisant mal. Comment avait-il pu échouer à son propre défi ? Si près du but ?

« A quoi ça a servi ? »

Deux ans. Après deux ans passés à gâcher son temps dans cette entreprise minable et dégradante, il n'obtenait rien ? Il avait perdu du crédit auprès d'Italie et, en plus, il ne tirerait définitivement **rien** de son prisonnier ?

C'était… invivable.

Mais c'était comme ça. Il avait perdu cette bataille.

La mort dans l'âme, il remonta le bout du tissu qui servait de pantalon à sa victime et se rhabilla lui-même, en silence. Il jetait un regard désespéré au Français, qui se retrouvait, en plus d'être aveugle, muet.

« Maintenant, plus personne ne t'entendra crier. Tu resteras empalé sur cette cage d'acier, sans soin. Ton corps se soignera de lui-même, s'il parvient seulement à obtenir suffisamment de ton énergie vitale pour ce faire. Chaque mouvement rouvrira la moindre de tes plaies. Et tu resteras dans un long coma jusqu'à ce que je te tue définitivement. D'ici-là, tu seras seul et exposé à tous les dangers de l'air et de l'hiver. Adieu, France ».

Il récupéra son allié évanoui, le portant sur son dos en vue de le ramener en Italie. Quand Luciano se réveillera, il sera dans sa capitale, au chaud, dans un grand lit cotonneux. Il en avait bien assez vu comme ça.

Ils étaient déjà fin 1943. La guerre ne durerait sûrement pas plus de quelques semaines. Et après ça, la France serait détruite, ravagée et enfin annihilée.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Prusse décrocha le combiné qui sonnait dans le vide depuis vingt minutes.

« Allo ? Qui est-ce ? Je vous préviens que si c'est une blague…, menaça-t-il avec nervosité.

_ Oh ! _Dios mio, Gil_! Enfin je t'ai !

_ Antonio ? Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu ta voix depuis des siècles.

_ Et moi donc ! J'essaye de te joindre depuis des mois !

_ Désolé, vieux. Je ne suis jamais au même endroit, c'est la croix et la bannière pour communiquer dans ce foutoire. Seuls mes supérieurs et West le savent précisément. Enfin bon… que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_ C'est un peu délicat… En fait, ça fait des mois que je suis harcelé par l'Europe entière pour obtenir de toi quelques infos à propos de Francis… Je sais bien que tu dois tenir ta langue vis-à-vis de ton frère, et crois-moi je suis gêné de te mettre face à un tel dilemme… mais merde, Gil… Deux ans qu'on n'a pas entendu parler de lui. Même Pologne nous a donné de ses nouvelles ! Pourquoi pas Francis ? Est-ce qu'il va bien, seulement ?

_ J'en sais rien, Tonio…

_ Tu déconnes, là ? J'ai interrogé Romano – aussi après avoir peiné longtemps, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir l'entendre – et il m'a fait le même type de réponse. Même Italie est resté muet ! N'y-t-il vraiment que Ludwig qui soit au courant de l'histoire ?

_ Cela me semble évident. En tout cas, il me tient à l'écart de ce genre d'information. Depuis que je ne suis plus un pays, il a fait de moi une sorte de secrétaire, et tu sais bien que je déteste la paperasse ! J'avais essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez à un moment mais il est resté muet comme une tombe. Allemagne garde Francis jalousement comme un trophée de guerre et ne le partage à personne.

_ Je ne peux pas sortir ça à Ecosse ou Angleterre… Ils s'effondraient…

_ Ce sont mes ennemis, Tonio. Je ne m'intéresse pas à leurs états d'âme.

_ Même, tu as un minimum de pitié pour eux. Et surtout, tu t'inquiètes aussi pour Francis.

_ J'ai confiance en West. Il ne lui fera rien.

_ On est en guerre, Gil. Bien sûr qu'il lui fera quelque chose.

_ Il n'enfoncera pas le couteau dans la plaie, je veux dire.

_ J'en doute.

_ C'est mon frère.

_ Ennemi de la France. France dont on n'a aucune nouvelle. Comment crois-tu qu'il doit se sentir, privé de toute attache ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas… et ça me fait peur de ne pas savoir…

_ Je m'en doute… moi aussi j'angoisse de cette guerre… Les nouvelles de l'Asie ne sont pas fameuses non plus… Tout va mal…

_ J'aimerais bien revenir en arrière, parfois… qu'on se retrouve, France, toi et moi, dans un bar portuaire, à l'arrache, comme on en avait l'habitude, et qu'on se bourre la gueule à nouveau jusqu'à plus soif…

_ On rigolait bien…

_ On était con.

_ On l'est encore beaucoup, je pense.

_ Dis… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se revoit ?

_ Bien sûr que je voudrais qu'on se revoit, _idiota_.

_ N'emprunte pas les expressions de Romano, ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

_ Haha ! Il m'a influencé, ce petit ! Essayons de nous retrouver en terrain neutre dans quelques semaines, le temps de se débarrasser de nos corvées.

_ Bonne idée. J'essayerais de te tenir au courant de mes déplacements.

_ Merci, Gil. Je pense que ça nous fera du bien de nous revoir.

_ Sans Francis, c'est un peu… honteux…

_ Il ne voudrait pas que tu te censure pour lui alors ne regrette rien.

_ … Tu as raison… Je dois te laisser mais on reste en contact.

_ Y a intérêt ! »

L'appel prit fin, Gilbert en ressortit plus angoissé qu'auparavant. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger lorsque son petit frère lui reviendrait pour y rester, car là où son frère était, Francis n'y était pas.

Et ça, c'était inquiétant.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Prusse tira une bonne bouffée de nicotine de ce vieux cigare acheté sur le tas. L'épaisse fumée blanchâtre était tellement poisseuse qu'on n'y voyait presque rien. Avec son beau smoking noir taillé sur mesure, Gil prenait à cœur de briser cette image classe de sa pauvre personne en foutant sans honte ses bottines nettes sur la table, les jambes tendues et le siège basculant dangereusement vers l'arrière, mais toujours rattrapé de peu par son pied gauche, qu'il glissait rapidement sous la table pour s'en servir d'appui et reprendre un équilibre parfait.

Les demoiselles du boxon remontaient leurs jupons bien haut en passant devant lui, déçue lorsqu'elles constataient qu'il se fichait éperdument de leur existence.

La seule chose qui le fit relever la tête, c'était l'arrivée rapide d'un bellâtre hispanique au visage fermé et sévère. Avec son ton bronzé et ses cheveux noirs un peu frisés sur les pointes, le bel Espagnol lui prit le cigare des mains pour aspirer le poison, puis lui redonna l'objet incriminé. Lui prit place littéralement sur la table, les jambes croisés, expirant à petites saccades la fumée par le nez.

Ils restèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini son petit manège, ignorant lui aussi les prostituées hystériques qui laissaient dépasser un bout de sein de leurs décolletés plongeant.

« Un bordel, Andres ? T'avais pas plus poétique comme lieu de retrouvaille ?

_ Y a des chambres en haut si tu veux que je te câline.

_ T'es toujours aussi con, mec.

_ Certaines choses ne devraient jamais changer ».

Un silence se passa, sous une musique de bar beaucoup trop forte.

« Pas de nouvelles de Lilian ? demanda l'hispanique.

_ Je ne sais même pas dans quel pays il est… Par sureté, Karl aurait pu l'amener sur nos terres, mais pour être sûr que je ne le retrouve pas, il peut aussi avoir eu l'idée de le laisser en France. Je sais qu'il ne me fait pas confiance. Je n'ai même pas vu Karl depuis… pfff… trop longtemps pour te le dire…

_ Et Luciano ?

_ Sûrement séquestré par l'égoïsme de mon imbécile de petit frère. Italie est collé à lui et, depuis qu'il a retourné sa veste à la guerre précédente, Karl est sur les crocs à son sujet. Je suis sûr qu'il le tient à l'œil pour qu'il ne lui échappe plus.

_ Lilian est pas dans la merde avec ces deux-là sur le dos…

_ Mouais… Doit être attaché dans une cellule, si tu veux mon avis. Je l'imagine bien à dormir sur une vieille paillasse un peu boueuse, avec des barreaux aux fenêtres et un gardien devant sa cage. Au pain sec et à l'eau, à se tourner les pouces toute la journée et faisant les cent pas autour de son lit.

_ Flavio m'a avoué ne pas être très optimiste quant à l'avenir de la France… du coup, j'ai un peu peur pour Lilian. Surtout avec le régime Vichy qui s'impose.

_ Tant qu'il restera des Français, il ira bien. Je te rappelle qu'il est autant Vichy que la Résistance. Alors, certes, il doit être un peu torturé mentale, mais y a aucune raison que l'un prenne l'ascendance sur l'autre. Parce qu'il y aura toujours des insoumis et une partie de la France qui sera libre. A la Révolution française aussi, il était torturé entre deux parties de lui, et il n'en est pas mort pour autant. Façon… t'as déjà vu quelqu'un dire à un Français ce qu'il devait faire ? Karl a peu de chance de le soumettre entièrement comme il le voudrait.

_ Je reste sceptique… Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette histoire. Ça me semble étrange que ton frère se contente d'enfermer Lilian dans une cage sans rien en faire.

_ Tais-toi… pitié, ne sous-entend rien de ce genre. Je ne le supporterais pas… Déjà que je ne suis pas convaincu de la maturité de mon cadet, je ne veux pas avoir à supposer ce genre d'horreur… J'espère sincèrement qu'il sera suffisamment intelligent pour ne rien faire de regrettable. La guerre n'est pas obligée d'être toujours immonde. On a déjà assez bouffée en 14-18…

_ Ok, j'ai compris, calme-toi… On n'en parlera plus, d'accord ? Viens, commandons une bière, ça nous fera du bien ».

Picoler pendant qu'un de leurs amis était enfermé ? Etait-ce bien raisonnable ? Pourtant, il leur fallait garder espoir. Les familles et amis des victimes n'ont jamais que ça à faire : garder espoir. Qui le ferait pour eux ?

Eux qui avaient espérés tirer quelque chose de cette entrevue se sentirent assez abattus de ne rentrer que bredouille, la tête cependant embrumée sous un nuage obscur, provoqué par les quelques verres – et pas que de bière – qu'ils s'étaient enfilés au cours de la soirée.

Ils prièrent pour que la guerre se termine vite. Trois ans, c'était déjà trop.

Et deux ans d'enfermement pour Lilian, c'était pire que trop.

* * *

 **Je me sens sale…**

 **Si sale…**

 **Vraiment, plus jamais (jamais, dans mon jargon personnel, signifie : jusqu'à ce que j'ai une autre raison à but scénaristique de le faire). J'étais un peu obligée d'écrire ça, vu comment je l'avais amené depuis le chapitre 1… C'est ce qui s'appelle se piéger toute seule ! Bien fait, va !**

 **Bon, je n'ai « bizarrement » pas été très descriptive sur la scène incriminée (pas comme dans un vrai lemon, quoi) parce que bon… pas que ça me dégoûte mais si, en fait.**

 **Le pire, c'est de se dire que ça a eu lieu pour plein de gens…**

 **Et mes Frances n'ont pas les bonnes réactions ! Petit message de prévention : si dans la vraie vie, vous subissez un acte attentant à votre pudeur, il faut à tout prix en référer à un représentant de la loi (et parler à quelqu'un, psy ou famille). Parce que ce genre de chose vous bouffe complètement ! (mauvaise expérience dans le train pour ma part, heureusement que les gens ont pris ma défense, quoi… U.U)**

 **Du coup, faites attention ! Là, le contexte est particulier, c'est la guerre, mais les Frances auraient dû se confier à la fin du conflit. Parler, ça fait du bien, n'oubliez jamais ça.**

 **Bon, c'était l'instant prévention.**

 **Du coup, je crois que j'en ai globalement finie avec les immondices. On va retourner dans des trucs plus doux maintenant. Oui parce que, pour ceux que j'ai dégoûté à vie, rassurez-vous: j'arrête le massacre, là. Cette fic n'ira pas plus loin (en même temps, le seul moyen de rendre ça pus ignoble, ça aurait été qu'Allemagne viole Matthieu sous les yeux de son père, mais c'était pas crédible scénaristiquement parlant et, façon, j'aurais jamais pu écrire ça - parce que comme vous le voyez, j'ai toujours une idée pire que la précédente, à mon grand désespoir). Donc, on redescend! Chapitre suivant: douceur et (tentative) humour (ou au moins de légèreté parce que je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire précisément pour la première partie du chapitre 19)**

 **Et si ça peut rassurer quelqu'un, le Fruk revient bientôt et je mettrais plus de fluff à l'avenir (en fait, je me rassure moi-même, pas vous XD)**

 **Bon… é.è**

…

…

 **Bah…**

 **Peace and love ? ^^''**

 ***part en courant avant de se faire tuer***

 **P.S : euh… on… on s'approche de la centaine de review pour cette fiction… Dingue… Je suis sous le choc, sérieux ! O_O Je vous aime tous, putain ! *donne un cookie à chaque lecteur* Cadeau !**


	19. Pas d'idée de titre, v'nez juste lire

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je me demande encore par quoi je vais commencer cette intro… que dire, que dire… ? Je suis assez satisfaite d'en avoir fini avec la partie « vraiment dur » de la fiction, même si le suivant ne promet pas des marguerites non plus. De toute façon, le dénouement approche (chapitre 19/21, les gars, eeeet ouiii) alors je vais devoir entamer une redescente scénaristique (maintenant, les « retournements de situation » seront minimes et ne feront que résoudre les derniers points scénaristiques.**

 **Et c'est pas plus mal !**

 **La partie réponse aux reviews va me sembler longue X3 Vous avez la parlotte quand vous voulez ! (je plusoie totalement !)**

 **Beyond :**

 **Nooon ! Couché, Beyond ! Couché ! Fais pas de connerie et éteins cet ordi ! Y a pas de vengeance qui tienne ! XD Surtout que cette fic vous montre bien ces dangers, quoi ! J'aimerais te promettre que je ne te ferais plus de mal au cœur avec mes feelz' mais vu la nouvelle fic que j'ai sorti, ce serait un mensonge. Désolée, donc~ ! *part en courant, les bras en l'air, en hurlant comme une possédée* P.S (non, pas « Parti Socialiste », espèce de gniouf !) : j'ai pensé fort à toi en écrivant ce chapitre et tu comprendras vite pourquoi. Ciao !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Merci pour tes conseils (je te fais confiance, tu es là depuis plus longtemps que moi – raison pour laquelle tu es ma Sempai~ !) Ahh…. Bizarremen, je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre ce que tu veux dire par « immunisée »… *repense à ce qu'elle a lu sur ff. net et frissonne* Non mais y a des trucs sur ce site, parfois….. B-bref ! Ne repensons pas à ça ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce jeu de point de vue avec le ravisseur t'ait plu, j'avais peur de ne pas trop savoir doser entre esprit de revanche et humanité pour ce cher Ludwig.**

 **Katz :**

 **Deux reviews ? Merci ! Eh bien, je me suis éclatée pour le chapitre 17 à faire cette scène où ils découvrent l'appart' de l'autre (entre un négligé et une diva, fallait bien que ça choque !) Et ta seconde review… well… c'est un roman ! XD Merci ! Ça fait plaisir ! Ja partage complètement ton point de vue sur le fait qu'à l'écris, ça choque moins qu'à voir è.é l'imagination fait tampon et c'est nous qui choisissons d'aller plus loin ou pas. Tellement de suppositions, wahou ! J'espère que ma fin ne te décevra pas trop XD Mais ça fait plaisir de voir des commentaires aussi investis ! Kiss sur toi !**

 **Guimetta-Al :**

 **Re-coucou, toi ! :P Ca faisait longtemps ! Je suis contente que tu sois revenue ! Je ne sais pas trop si je dois être rassurée ou inquiète que ce chapitre t'aie plu ! ^^ Je savais que mes lecteurs étaient des tarés psychopathes ! Et c'est pour ça que je vous aime, entre autre~ ! Plus d'humanité dans cette fic, oui, mais la fin va essayer de rattraper le coup.**

 **Emse :**

 **Sans doute la comparaison la plus claire que j'ai lu XD Une troisième devant son rapport de stage ? XD Vraiment ? J'étais la seule à rire comme une crétine en le faisant ? (en même temps, je me suis éclatée sur la mise en page). Et effectivement, le père Karl devait être bien motivé pour commettre pareil crime sur Lilian (surtout avec Italie derrière, quoi !) mais bon… au moins, c'est fini, ce merdier ! Je te remercie de tout cœur ! Gros kiss à toi !**

 **Miss Alice :**

 **Alors, déjà : enchantée ! Et surtout : mille mercis ! Ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'ai pas pu lire cette review d'une traite tellement je rougissais comme une idiote en baragouinant des « gniiaaaah ! elle est chouuuu » (oui, j'ai l'air très con devant mon tel U.U) Et je ne sais même pas quoi dire pour te signifier à quel point tu m'as fait plaisir ! Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu passeras de bons moments sur les autres histoires ! Merci encore, vraiment.**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Une double-review ? 8) Alleeeeez', c'est la fête ! Le divorce, mamamia ! La meilleure (et seule ?) idée (pertinente) de cette foutue fic ! Oui ! Quel éclate que d'avoir imaginé la Garde de l'Elysée séquestrer Lilian pour que celui-ci daigne ramener son joli petit cul dans les salles de réunion ! XD Et pour le chapitre 18 : t'inquiète, on a fini le merdier ! Façon, j'en pouvais moi-même plus…U.U Merci pour tout !**

 **Nyunyu :**

 **Tu ne serais jamais à l'heure, toi~ ! Ahah ! Peu importe ! Rien ne t'oblige à reviewer, alors c'est déjà génial pour moi d'avoir ton avis, je ne te ferais jamais aucun reproche pour un quelconque retard ! Et vas-tu arrêter avec ces théories farfelues ?! XD Grande folle, va ! *se prend une brique parce qu'elle vaut pas mieux***

 **Credza :**

 **J'aurais fait pas mal de mal à mes lecteurs, finalement é.è Il était temps que j'en finisse avec ces tortures ! Maintenant, ça sera un peu plus rose et comique (parce que sinon, je vais craquer toute seule XD) Au moins, vous avez tous compris que je n'avais pas écris de la violence pour le plaisir de faire de la violence ! Je dénonce, en quelques sortes, même si c'était encore un peu trop maladroit… Bref ! Je te remercie du fond du cœur !**

 **Diantre ! En fait, c'est vraiment les reviews qui me prennent le plus de temps ! XD**

 **Au niveau des tags, je vais me taire parce que sinon, spoil mais… bah… si vous avez survécu au chapitre 18, vous êtes largement prêt pour ce petit délire de fin de chapitre ! XD Alors bonne lecture, mes namûûrs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIX :**

Après une violente nuit blanche due à l'absorption d'un surplus d'alcool, Matt avait réussi à s'endormir au petit matin, complètement brisé à cause du décalage horaire. Ce fut donc avec un franc déplaisir qu'il se vit être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par un appel sur son téléphone portable. Sursautant à cause du bruit fort, il manqua de tomber de son lit et jura avec tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait alors qu'il cherchait l'emmerdeur en tâtant le sol.

« Allo, putain !

_ Matt ! Ton père divorce ! Sors le champagne ! »

Tout ce que le petit avait compris dans ces beuglements était « champagne », et après une grosse cuite, « champagne » était égal à « Satan », surtout que c'était un alcool français et que son père, il ne l'aimait pas… enfin, sûrement… Bref. Lui parler d'alcool lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

Cette réflexion achevée, il commença vaguement à s'intéresser à son interlocuteur.

« C'est qui qui appelle… ? bafouilla-t-il.

_ Ton oncle tout puissant.

_ Oh, putain d'Espagnol dissident de mes deux…

_ On voit que ton papa t'a bien élevé, morveux.

_ C'est pas mon « papa » et je t'emmerde.

_ Que dirais ton « _daddy_ » en entendant autant de grossièretés ?

_ C'est pas mon « _daddy_ ».

_ Quelle mauvaise volonté ! »

Ah ! Ca y est ! Matt venait de comprendre ce qu'Andres avait dit au début de la conversation.

« Comment ça, « ton père divorce » ?! Attend… Mais… Quoi ?!

_ Ah ! Bah enfin ! Je l'attendais, celle-là !

_ Mais d'où tu sais ça ?! Comment ça se fait ?! Tu déconnes ?!

_ Pas du tout ! Je l'ai appris de Gil, qui l'a appris d'Autriche, qui l'a appris d'Hongrie, qui a dû l'apprendre de Pologne, qui a dû l'apprendre de Russie, qui a dû l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne sais pas qui. Du coup, je vais à la pêche aux commérages en prévenant tout le monde. Je me délecte de vos cris de surprise depuis des heures !

_ Mais… M-mais… Je…

_ Et si avec ça, tu continues de dire que tu ne t'intéresses pas à ton paternel, je ne saurais pas quoi te dire à part que tu es un idiot.

_ La ferme ! Qui d'autre est au courant ?

_ La moitié du monde, je pense. Sauf Amérique, on voulait le prévenir vers les derniers pour rabatte le clapet à son égo démesuré.

_ Très bonne initiative.

_ Merci.

_ Je vais me charger de le mettre au courant.

_ Si tu veux. Je ne te priverais pas du bonheur hautement jouissif de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

_ T'as pas des infos plus précises ? Parce que ça ressemble à de la rumeur infondé, cette histoire.

_ Oh, crois-moi ! Je sais des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer !

_ C'est-à-dire ? »

Espagne raccrocha en rigolant, amusé de mettre des vents à son neveu qui devait déjà l'avoir insulté avec tout son répertoire de juron – franco-anglais. Pour ignorer Canada, il fallait avoir des tripes, surtout quand on savait que sa crosse de hockey fétiche avait déjà fait énormément de victimes. Andres avait toujours aimé jouer avec le feu.

Matt se ferait une joie de lui rabattre le clapet et de venger cette insulte faite à sa personne. Pour l'heure, il se frotta le visage pour y ôter la fatigue abstraite qui s'y logeait. Avant d'appeler son imbécile de frère, il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, agacé de voir dans le miroir que ses yeux étaient rouges et ses traits tirés. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il avait dû tirer une latte ou deux en plus de picoler comme un trou.

Il partit se rassoir sur son lit, jouant avec les touches de son téléphone. Avant de définitivement partir dans le monde du sommeil, il voulait que cette histoire soit à peu près claire. Beaucoup de zones d'ombres se baladaient dans cette rumeur, bien qu'elle ne semble pas si incroyable que ça, à bien y réfléchir. Son père en avait eu ras-le-bol de ce mariage erroné – et c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Si on associait à ça son récent changement de caractère… plus rien ne pouvait vraiment le choquer.

Le nom d'Allen Jones apparut dans son répertoire et il prit la décision de l'appeler, au moins pour lui montrer que malgré ses grands airs de « _yeah_ , je maitrise le monde entier et je suis toujours le premier informé de tout, _bitch_ », il n'était qu'une commère de plus dans cette histoire. Et c'était bien fait pour sa grande gueule de con.

La sonnerie retentit dans le vide, et Matt crut sincèrement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le joindre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le « clic » tant attendu retentisse.

« T'es pas sérieux, Matt… Il est 5h30 du matin ! T'as fumé quoi pour passer un coup de fil à cette heure ?!

_ La ferme, mec. Il se passe des choses dans le monde pendant que tu ronfles comme un paresseux. La faute au décalage horaire si on est prévenu que maintenant.

_ Oh, _come ooon…_ , qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

_ Divorce franco-allemand, ça te parle ?

_ … euh… quoi ? »

Matt leva les yeux en l'air, furieux que son jumeau soit un tel imbécile d'inculte.

« Seconde Guerre mondiale, crétin. Union européenne. Mariage franco-allemand. Souviens-toi, t'y étais !

_ Aaaaah, _yeeeeees_! _I remember_! Et ?

_ Lilian divorce de Karl.

_ Ah. Et ?

_ Bordel, mais t'as rien dans le ciboulot mon pauvre ! Les deux pays ennemis qui s'étaient mariés pour éviter une guerre viennent de se séparer – si la rumeur est vraie – alors fais un effort pour saisir les conséquences probable !

_ Tu veux dire qu'il va y avoir une guerre ?

_ Pas forcément ! Ils sont pas cons à ce point-là.

_ Bon, bah tout va bien, alors !

_ T'es sérieux ? C'est tout ce que la politique extérieure te fait ?

_ Tant que ça n'influe pas sur moi, ça n'a aucune importance.

_ Ecoutez-moi cet égoïste… Le dernier au courant en plus.

_ Je t'emmerde, petit frère.

_ Je suis l'aîné.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

_ France me l'a dit.

_ Et tu crois ce qu'il te dit quand ça t'arrange, c'est ça ?

_ Tss ! Cause toujours ».

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin. Matt soupçonnait son frère d'avoir fait bonne figure et d'avoir camouflé son étonnement pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. A peine le téléphone raccroché, il devait s'être jeté sur le numéro d'Espagne ou d'Ecosse pour en savoir plus. En tout cas, ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il le fasse.

Alors que le Canadien allait pour enfin s'endormir, son téléphone sonna à nouveau, lui tirant une insulte qui ferait rougir les nonnes les plus prudes.

« Quoi ?!

_ Ah ! A entendre ton énervement, je ne suis pas le premier à t'appeler.

_ Bien vu, Italie. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_ J'ai entendu la rumeur moi aussi, mais… impossible d'avoir des informations claires et précises. Du coup, je tente ma chance au hasard en espérant que quelqu'un me renseigne.

_ Je ne sais pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Espagne vient de m'appeler pour me dire que Lilian et Karl divorçaient, puis il m'a raccroché au nez quand j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus. Suite à quoi, j'ai prévenu Amérique qui fait semblant de s'en battre les couilles et maintenant, c'est toi qui m'appelle.

_ Oh… Je vois. De mon côté, j'ai été prévenu par mon salop de jumeau qui m'a dit avoir entendu ça d'Ecosse – et je ne savais même pas que ces deux-là étaient en contact, il va falloir que je me penche sur ce problème de la mafia. Alors, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour appeler Karl mais… il a éteint son téléphone. Pareil pour Lilian qui refuse tous ses appels. Et ne parlons pas d'Angleterre, on ignore s'il est vivant.

_ Mais quel bordel… Tout ça pour un divorce ?

_ Ça prouve bien que notre société n'a pas encore pleinement digérée la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Tant mieux que les choses bougent. Y a des moments où si on ne donne pas de coup de pied dans la fourmilière, rien ne se passe. Il faudra penser à féliciter les deux divorcés quand on aura des nouvelles d'eux… Oh ! Attend, j'ai un double appel ! Je savais même pas que c'était possible ! Et c'est Paris ! Je vais l'intégrer à notre appel… juste, laisse-moi le temps de comprendre comment marche ce téléphone de merde…

_ Allo ?

_ Paris ?

_ Elle-même.

_ Manquait plus que ça…, soupira Matt.

_ Oh ! Mais y a du monde ! gazouilla la Capitale.

_ Tu sais quelque chose ? interrogea l'Italien avec espoir. Je trépigne d'impatience !

_ France m'a envoyé les papiers de divorce signés il y a quelques minutes et je viens à peine de les remettre au Président. Du coup, j'ai jugé bon de vous prévenir, mais impossible de joindre Oliver.

_ Karl aussi fait le mort. Et je crois que tu es la seule à avoir eu des nouvelles de Lilian.

_ On peut m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde disparait quand on a besoin d'eux ? ragea le Canadien.

_ Moi, je dis : y a complot ! s'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

_ Alors, c'est vrai ! Ils vont divorcer !

_ Je rectifie, Luciano : ils **ont** divorcés. Les papiers sont signés et la décision est passée. La prochaine fois que vous verrez France et Allemagne, gardez à l'esprit qu'ils sont célibataires ».

A cet instant, un cri de jouvencelle échappa à l'Italien qui semblait être parti bondir dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, on entendait la voix délicate et calme (ironie, quand tu nous tiens) de Romano qui avait laissé tomber sa politesse pour lui ordonner (mais toujours avec classe) de descendre du bureau.

Le problème restait le même : personne ne savait où était les principaux concernés par cette histoire. Et si Italie allait bondir à Berlin dans l'espoir d'harceler celui qu'il aimait, personne ne semblait vraiment prédisposé à aller chercher les deux autres disparus.

Lorsque Matt eut raccroché son téléphone, il resta bien un quart d'heure assis sur son lit à regarder son mur, l'esprit bouillonnant. Paris lui avait certifiée que France avait quitté le territoire pour une destination inconnue. Canada était intrigué, la curiosité piquée à vif par cette évolution dans les relations internationales.

Il jugea d'un œil critique sa valise pas encore défaite.

Puis avec un soupir agacé contre lui-même, il l'attrapa et commanda un vol privé pour la France. Tant pis pour son sommeil, il dormirait dans l'avion. Le monde était en passe de changer, il était donc hors de question qu'il reste chez lui à rien branler, surtout quand ses deux anciens tuteurs étaient portés disparus. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour son père ou son _daddy_ , mais il était juste très curieux.

Et si ça lui permettait de passer à nouveau devant son foutu jumeau trop orgueilleux, il se sentirait plus important que lui, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Allistor alluma son PC, une petite angoisse lui tenant à la gorge. Comme le lui avait demandé France, il allait devoir faire courir l'info du divorce franco-allemand pour servir de modèle de courage aux autres. Restait à imaginer les réactions des pays voisins. Il pouvait en déduire quelques-unes, mais d'autres comme les jumeaux italiens ou même Angleterre ne faisait pas trop d'écho dans son imagination. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison que ça se passe mal.

Amérique leur avait fabriqué un réseau social sur mesure où aucun humain n'était convié, juste pour eux, les Nations, qu'ils puissent communiquer en paix et instantanément. Et si, en temps normal, c'était la plateforme de jeu préférée de ce guignol d'Espagne – trolleur jusqu'au bout de la moindre mèche de ses cheveux –, ça allait aujourd'hui enfin servir à quelque chose de constructif.

L'Ecossais rentra son mot de passe et souffla un bon coup, prêt à lâcher la bombe.

 _« Je tiens de source sûre qu'un truc énorme se prépare dans notre dos_ ».

Rien qu'avec ça, il allait laisser planer le doute et attiser la curiosité de ses paires. En pleine après-midi de week-end – même avec décalage horaire –, ils étaient presque tous connectés, ne serait-ce qu'avec leurs téléphones portables (sans compter ceux qui étaient supposés dormir mais qui faisaient nuit blanche). Les progrès technologiques ne cesseront jamais de l'intriguer.

 _« Enorme comment ? »_ demanda Suisse.

 _« Comme ma bit…_ », commença Prusse avant d'être banni du groupe.

 _« C'est encore le BFT, ça ! »_ renchérit Chine.

 _« Idiot. Ça fait des années qu'ils ont rien tentés… »_ fit justement – trop justement – remarquer Hongrie.

Voyant que, peu à peu, une grande partie des Nations s'étaient rapatriés sur le forum, Ecosse largua la rumeur sans détournement ni subtilité.

 _« Francis et Ludwig vont divorcer »._

S'en suivit d'un silence total sur la messagerie, où Ecosse imaginait sans problème ses pairs, portable en main, ne sachant quoi écrire sur leur clavier tactile, avec leurs grands yeux écarquillés sur cette même phrase qu'ils devaient déjà avoir appris par cœur à force de la lire et relire.

 _« Tu déconnes ? »_

 _« Quoi ?! »_

 _« Quels sont tes sources ! »_

 _« Bon sang ! Autriche vient de s'étouffer ! Il buvait sa tisane quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle ! »_

 _« Lol »_

 _« Merci, Pologne. Ce commentaire restera gravé dans les annales »._

 _« Ahah ! Anal-annales ! C'est trop drôle ! »_ sembla rire Prusse avant de se refaire bannir.

 _« Attendez, mais… mais non… ! Sérieux ?! Mais il s'est passé quoi depuis la réunion précédente ?!_

 _« Ecosse, répond, merde ! »_

Les laissant se chamailler, l'Ecossais se déconnecta sans vergogne, sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'ils virent son nom se retirer de la liste des connectés, les Nations devenues commères hurlèrent à la trahison, ayant souhaités plus d'information. Mais maintenant que la bombe était larguée, ils se sentaient tous obligés d'en parler et de faire gonfler la rumeur.

Allemagne, connecté également, avait du mal à se remettre qu'on ait révélé son secret. Du coup, il se déconnecta également, se promettant de s'expliquer avec ce fichu Ecossais qui en savait trop pour son propre bien.

 _« Mais quelqu'un a vu quelque chose venir ? »_

 _« Bien sûr que non, sinon on en serait pas là, crétin ! »_

 _« Mais quand il dit 'divorce', c'est genre le VRAI divorce… ? Le vrai de vrai ? »_

 _« Vous devenez con, là »_

 _« Attend, mais moi, la question que je me pose, c'est : quand est-ce qu'ils en sont arrivés à cette décision ? »_

 _« T'es au courant qu'on ne connait rien de leur vie privé ? Ils ont eu un milliard d'occasions d'en parler. Surtout que je te rappelle qu'ils se sont 'vus' dans la chambre de l'autre pendant la réunion… »_

 _« Ne reparle pas de ça, tu sais bien que c'est un sujet sensible ! »_

 _« Ouais, mais c'est pour dire qu'on ne sait rien de leur vie privée »_

 _« Il a raison. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, ils ont dû se mettre d'accord pendant la semaine de réunion. Les délais correspondent »_

 _« Mais on va pas entrer en guerre à cause de ça, pas vrai ? »_

 _« Pourquoi on entrerait en guerre ? On est plus dans les années 50, la peur s'est amoindrie. Puis pour un divorce sérieux…, ça ferait aucun sens ! »_

 _« Attendez… c'est Francis et Ludwig ou France et Allemagne qui divorcent ? »_

 _« Francis et Ludwig, il a dit »._

 _« Donc, l'union franco-allemande est intact ? »_

 _« Faut croire »_

 _« Donc, y a pas de problème ? »_

 _« Pour moi, le problème, c'est qu'Autriche s'est VRAIMENT étouffé avec son thé… »_

 _« Le pauvre. Fais lui du bouche-à-bouche ! »_

 _« La ferme, Espagne. D'ailleurs, t'as pas des infos, toi ? »_

 _« Sur le divorce ? Rien de plus qu'Ecosse… enfin, j'avoue, j'étais caché derrière un mur avec Gil quand les deux zigotos ont parlés de la séparation~ :D »_

 _« QUOI ?! »_

 _« ON EST EN TRAIN DE SE TIRER LES CHEVEUX DEPUIS DIX MINUTES ET MONSIEUR SE RAMENE COMME UNE FLEUR ALORS QU'IL SAIT TOUT ?!_ »

« _Calmos, amigos !_ »

« _Il a raison, calmez-vous. Puis façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutre qu'ils divorcent ? Tant que l'union est intacte, on n'a rien à craindre de l'avenir. C'est leur vie privé, après tout_ »

« _Suisse, tu es la Raison incarnée parfois_ ».

« _'Parfois' ?_ »

Espagne se déconnecta.

« _Oh, l'enfoiré !_ »

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à s'enfuir alors qu'on les interroge ?_ »

« _Façon, y a rien à en dire… On s'est fait prendre de court et c'est pas plus mal_ »

 _« Bon sang ! Et comme par hasard, le seul qui a éteint son portable et qui s'est coupé du monde, c'est cet idiot d'Arthur Kirkland ! Jamais là quand il faut ! »_

 _« Il a pris quelques jours de repos, parait-il »._

 _« Etait-ce une raison suffisante pour snober tout moyen de communication ? »_

 _« Va savoir… »_

 _« Au moins, ça lui fera une bonne nouvelle quand il reprendra pied dans la réalité »._

 _« Et sinon, quelqu'un a prévenu Feliciano ? Parce qu'en voilà un autre à qui la nouvelle va plaire »._

A ce moment-là, Romano passa dans le couloir, à la recherche de son jumeau. Depuis leur retour de cette terrible réunion internationale, Feliciano était déprimé et peinait à lui offrir des sourires convaincant. Pour lui montrer qu'il était soutenu, Romano avait tenu à ce qu'ils dorment ensembles et s'était attaché à la mission de protéger le moral de son pauvre frère. Cependant, il avait eu le déplaisir de se réveiller seul, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe puisque Feliciano aimait faire la sieste l'après-midi.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine boule au ventre qu'il fouilla la maison de fond en comble.

En réalité, le petit disparu n'était pas allé bien loin. Adepte de l'air méditerranéen, ses pas l'avaient guidés au jardin, sous un arbre aux fruits mûrs. Il s'était adossé au tronc rigide, le visage résolument tourné vers son téléphone portable, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux dorés, mais sans réelle triste s'y rattachant. Le sang de Lovino ne fit qu'un tour en contemplant ce spectacle, il se dépêcha vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Bordel, _fratello_! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Me dis pas que le bâtard aux patates t'a fait quelque chose ! »

Italie resta silencieux, profitant de l'étreinte pour se rassurer. Aucun mot ne pouvait franchir ses lèvres, il recherchait du calme et du silence. Pour digérer ce qu'il avait appris.

Romano attrapa le téléphone, l'instinct fraternel au bord de l'explosion.

Ça s'enjaillait sur leur réseau social. Apparemment, un gros débat avait commencé et animait le monde entier. Mauvais, ça. Lovino allait encore devoir mettre ses mafieux sur le coup pour obtenir des suppléments d'enquête. Mais avant ça, il lui fallait comprendre d'où venait le débat.

Il remonta la discussion au maximum, cajolant son jumeau qui semblait presque s'endormir dans ses bras alors qu'il lui frottait l'épaule.

Déjà, la source était Ecosse. Donc, en cas d'enquête, c'était chez lui qu'il fallait commencer. Voilà qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Allistor était incorruptible et ne lâchait jamais le morceau quand il savait quelque chose.

Puis vint le sacro-saint message sur le divorce, que Romano dût relire trois fois avant de l'enregistrer pleinement.

Il avait envie de hurler de joie et de pousser un énorme « ENFIN, PUTAIN » pour extérioriser son soulagement. Et il comprit alors d'où venaient les larmes de son jumeau. Il était soulagé et se regonflait s'espoir. Le mariage, c'était un sérieux obstacle à l'épanouissement d'un amour. Maintenant qu'il devenait caduc, il y avait de nouvelles possibilités pour Feliciano de reconquérir son Allemagne.

En se disant ses mots, Lovino chercha immédiatement le numéro de Francis dans le téléphone de son jumeau et passa un appel, impatient de l'entendre de la bouche du principal concerné.

« Ouais, quoi ? répondit la voix du Français.

_ Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

_ Romano, je suppose ? Je reconnais ta douce voix fluette…, ironisa celui qu'on croyait être Francis.

_ Joue pas au con ! C'est quoi cette histoire de divorce avec Ludwig ?! C'est vrai ou n'est-ce qu'une rumeur ?!

_ Calme-toi, crétin de Rital. Je me sens agressé et les gens me regardent bizarrement – yes, yes, _I'm sorry, Madame_ – puis tu vas te choper une crise de nerfs – pas que je m'y intéresse mais bref. Et oui, c'est vrai, nous divorçons ».

Les jumeaux se fixèrent avec un air perdu. « _Yes, yes, I'm sorry, Madame_ » ? Mais où était Francis?

« Euh… et… et depuis quand ?

_ Je viens de quitter cette saloperie d'avocat, les papiers signés sous le bras. J'en ai même envoyé une copie à mon gouvernement et à celui de l'Allemagne, histoire de les mettre un peu au courant de cette évolution. Mais si tu demandes depuis quand j'y pense… uhm… je dirais quelques jours. J'en ai parlé à Ludwig pendant ce merdier de réunion de mes deux.

_ Tu as une façon de parler… bizarre.

_ Ta gueule ».

A leur tour, les Italiens se demandèrent si ce type était réellement leur frère. Francis n'était pas supposé être aussi morne dans sa voix ou avoir un ton aussi ironiquement sadique. Ce n'était pas lui, ça.

« _F-fratello…_ , tenta Italie. Tu… tu vas bien ?

_ Ouais, pourquoi ?

_ Bah… tu divorces, ce n'est pas rien…

_ Bien sûr que c'est rien. Un divorce n'est qu'un tas de paperasse.

_ Euh… Francis… ?

_ … ouais ?

_ Pourquoi t'as eu un blanc ?

_ … J'ai pas eu de blanc…

_ Francis… tu…

_ Je dois raccrocher ».

Individu suspect repéré. Romano commençait à flairer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire. Il avait bien voulu croire que son aîné était perturbé après son histoire de chambre avec Allemagne, mais là, c'était de plus en plus louche. On ne changeait pas de comportement aussi aisément, surtout quand les choses allaient pour s'arranger. Et à voir les sourcils froncés de l'Italien, cette suspicion était partagée.

« Je vais mettre mes mafi… mes amis sur cette histoire, commença Lovino. Je vais leur demander de retrouver France – si c'est bien lui – et de nous dire où il se trouve. J'ai besoin de l'interroger en face.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il s'agit d'un imposteur ?

_ Je le séquestrerais quelque part en attendant de le faire parler.

_ Tu peux éviter de parler de séquestration et d'aveu… ?

_ Désolé.

_ C'est rien… Je peux mener l'enquête avec toi ? C'est mon grand frère aussi, et je m'inquiète pour ce qui lui arrive en ce moment… »

A contrecœur, Lovino fut forcé d'accepter, surtout face aux yeux de chaton que lui offrait son jumeau. Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière cette histoire, surtout avec le caractère doux de Feliciano, qui avait le pouvoir de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de n'importe qui. Et comme il connaissait très bien Francis, il serait le plus à même de pointer du doigt les preuves évidentes que quelque chose de grave se tramait dans leur dos.

Avec un coup de fil discret à son réseau mafieux, Lovino se lança sur la piste de son frère aîné, qu'il devait retrouver coute que coute.

Et à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, le Président de la République française lâcha un courriel que Paris venait de lui remettre, une mimique choquée plaquée au visage. Imperceptiblement, sa lèvre du haut s'était retroussée alors que ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de choc, et son regard éreinté faisait des va-et-vient entre la Capitale et le massage qui jonchait sa table. Elle, lui fit un grand sourire innocent, absolument pas au courant de ce qui s'était tramé depuis les jours précédents. Par contre, la figure horrifiée de son patron valait le détour.

Venait-il vraiment de se faire cambrioler et mener en bateau par son propre pays ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! »

O*0~.o.~0*O

Inconscient du bazar qu'il avait provoqué à l'international, Francis paya le chauffeur de taxi qui venait de le conduire à bon port, avec un pourboire bonus parce qu'il était d'excellente humeur – et c'était l'argent de Lilian, en plus. Un sentiment de liberté l'animait, lui faisant apprécier le vent frais qui glissa sur sa peau lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, bouquet de fleurs à la main.

Quant à Lilian, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à acheter quelque chose d'aussi honteux et féminin qu'un bouquet de fleurs. Mais même les mains vides, il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il avait des choses à se faire pardonner.

Le taxi s'en alla, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cet étrange _Frenchman_ lui avait demandé de s'arrêter en pleine campagne, face à une forêt mal entretenue. Il l'avait payé généreusement, certes, mais pourquoi être descendu en costume avec un bouquet de roses et de lys dans un endroit pareil ? Avec sa belle chemise luisante et sa large veste fraichement repassée, il avait une tête de mannequin posant pour une marque de… d'on-ne-sait-quoi. Ne manquait qu'une cravate et il se serait passé pour un banquier. L'autre France avait une chemise simple et sombre, faisant également tâche dans le paysage de campagne. Mais encore une fois, que faisait-il entre un champ et une forêt, lui aussi ?

Francis attendit que la voiture se soit enfuie loin sur les routes pour avancer entre deux arbres un peu plus espacés que les autres. Selon les coïncidences énormes qui existaient entre les deux mondes, il espérait trouver ici quelque chose de particulier qui existait chez lui.

Et vu le petit chemin qu'il notait sous les branches mortes, il était au bon endroit. Ils étaient au bon endroit.

Il ne marcha que dix minutes où, peu à peu, un franc chemin de pavés apparaissait entre deux brins d'herbe frais. Les arbres commençaient à s'écarter de part et d'autre du chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'un vieux manoir ne s'exhibe à sa vue. Un vieux manoir caché derrière une forêt que personne ne touchait, complètement perdue en pleine campagne anglaise. Le genre d'endroit que personne ne connaissait et où personne n'irait les trouver.

Lui et Angleterre.

Dans son monde, Arthur allait dans ce manoir pour échapper à la politique, un petit Week-end par-ci ou par-là. Francis avait eu la chance de connaitre ce lieu avant que l'Histoire ne les sépare trop. Dans leurs moments de vie commune passés, ils s'étaient réfugiés ici de temps en temps pour s'aimer sans condition. Puis Oliver avait déjà drogué son amant pour l'amener ici de force – et la mollesse naturelle de ce dernier l'avait toujours dissuadé de s'en aller. Qui serait contre un Week-end tout frais payé ?

Ecosse avait dit qu'Angleterre était revenu perturbé, il y avait donc fort à parier qu'il était allé se réfugier en ces lieux, au moins pour faire le point et penser à autre chose. Quel meilleur endroit au monde pour se réfugier qu'un manoir oublié ?

Ce pauvre Oliver devait broyer du noir et Arthur devait cacher ses souffrances du reste du monde. Et si France s'était libéré de ses souffrances et contraintes, il était temps qu'Angleterre en fasse de même. Après autant d'années de douleur, il méritait d'obtenir des comptes. A cet instant, France n'en avait profondément plus rien à foutre de parler au nom de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout de son double. Parce qu'il se sentait un peu être devenu lui.

Arrivé sur le palier, il posa ses fleurs au sol, juste le temps d'ouvrir le faux sol de la petite maisonnée en bois, pur objet de décoration, qui pendouillait contre le mur du manoir, et une jolie clé stylisée glissa dans sa main lorsqu'il eut trouvé le système d'ouverture. Oliver prenait beaucoup plus soin de ses affaires qu'Arthur, s'il allait jusqu'à sublimer sa clé de secours. Lilian fouilla sa poche pour y trouver de quoi forcer la serrure, n'étant pas un adepte des jeux de cache-cache.

Oui, Lilian n'était pas très joueur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Francis reprit son bouquet et entra comme s'il était chez lui – il prenait Arthur au mot lorsque celui-ci lui avait susurré à l'oreille pendant l'amour « fais comme chez toi » –, appréciant le léger fumé sucré qui se rependait dans l'entrée. A coup sûr, Oliver était là. Francis passait peut-être pour un rustre à s'incruster chez lui sans sonner à la porte, mais il ne voulait plus aucune barrière entre lui et Angleterre, et surtout pas une misérable porte. Oliver ne pourrait pas se dérober à lui lorsqu'il le verrait. Et ne parlons pas d'Arthur qui pousserait son canapé jusque devant sa porte d'entrée pour en condamner l'accès. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit dans ses moments de faiblesse.

Dans le doux couloir éclairé par la lumière naturelle du soleil, ils se sentirent avancer avec délice vers cette bonne – ou mauvaise, hélas, selon l'univers – odeur de pâtisserie à peine cuite. Fusionné aux plantes odorantes, ils se sentaient comme pris dans un autre monde – encore un, tiens – mais celui-ci ne les dérangeait pas, puisque beaucoup plus féérique et tendre. Avec les derniers événements, une sorte de lassitude les avait gagnés. Angleterre était la dernière ligne droite à leur projet et ensuite, enfin, ils pourraient se reposer et profiter pleinement de leur vie. Ils se sentaient si près du but… si près de chez eux, de leur monde… Il y avait un quelque chose qui battait en eux dans ce sens. Un peu comme si ces adorables magiciens qu'étaient Oliver et Arthur allaient être la finalité de tout.

Le premier salon était chaleureux, décoré de papier peint de grand-mère qui correspondait plutôt bien au caractère du Britannique. Surtout avec le service à thé en porcelaine qui trainait sur une longue nappe jaune, rependue parfaitement sur la table en bois cirée. Au moins, les odeurs évoquaient l'enfance et la famille, elles étaient délicates et raffinées. Un pur régal à l'odorat. Chez le second, la décoration était d'époque, comme coupée du monde et de la modernité, témoignant de cette volonté puissante de l'Anglais à créer un repaire éloigner de tous les soucis de la vie.

Etirés sur le canapé recouvert d'un plaide blanc cassé, Oliver et Arthur s'étaient endormis profondément, un plateau de biscuit près d'eux (plus ou moins ragoutant), sur la table basse, à peine touché. Ils avaient peut-être fait un peu de cuisine pour penser à autre chose, mais pour déguster le fruit de leur travail, ça avait été une autre histoire. Avec leurs traits fatigués et leur souffle disharmonieux, les deux Britanniques avaient un petit air malade – plus d'amour que d'un virus quelconque. Il était temps de les sortir de là, ils ne méritaient pas cette situation détestable d'être le délaissé. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient subis.

Francis passa à la cuisine pour trouver un vase en cristal, qu'il s'attaqua à remplir d'eau pour y glisser son bouquet de roses et de lys. Cela fait, il alla poser le tout avec discrétion sur la table basse, juste au-dessus des biscuits de l'Anglais. C'était autre chose que Lilian qui se débarrassa de son encombrant paquet de cigarette pour le laisser reposer à deux centimètres des biscuits carbonisés.

La suite du plan allait maintenant se mettre en place et vint alors la scène la plus casse-couille à écrire que l'auteure n'ait jamais faite.

Pas moins de trois heures après, Oliver papillonna des yeux en se tirant de son sommeil réparateur. Un léger mal de tête le gagnait après les mauvais rêves qu'il avait fait, mais plus que tout, il eut un vertige lorsqu'une odeur forte de plante gagna ses narines. Les couleurs et formes se fixèrent enfin, il reconnut alors un vase arborant fièrement un énorme bouquet qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et encore moins placé là. Qui donc avait pénétré son manoir pour lui faire pareil cadeau ? Il fallait être sacrément tordu pour faire ça.

Au même moment, Arthur avait noté la présence dérangeante d'un paquet de cigarettes, véritable anomalie dans ce décor d'époque, surtout parce qu'il ne fumait pas. Arthur grinça les dents à l'idée qu'un cambrioleur ou petit plaisantin soit entré par effraction dans son repaire sacré. Il était prêt à lui balancer au visage ses sorts les plus cruels, par pure vengeance. Parce que, vraiment, celui qui avait fait ça devait être un putain de suicidaire !

Le soir était tombé sur la campagne, diminuant drastiquement la luminosité de la pièce. Mais même malgré ça, deux sources de lumière continuaient de faire vivre le manoir. La première était au bout d'une longue bougie nacrée à peine consumée, posée sur la table à manger. La belle nappe jaune d'Oliver avait disparue pour un tissu blanc, finement brodé qui semblait sortir de ses vieux placards (il reconnaissait les motifs sur les bordures) et une même nappe blanche mais sans broderie pour Arthur (mise vraiment à l'arrache, avouons-le). Le couvert pour deux était mis, dans une installation à la française avec les piques de la fourchette vers le haut, et des serviettes en soie étaient pliés dans le creux de chaque assiette. L'ambiance en était ravissante. Bon, Arthur notait des faux-plis sur les serviettes mais peu importait, ça restait beau.

La seconde source de lumière provenait de sa cuisine, où un bruit de cuillère râpant un saladier retentissait (en plus d'un sifflement chantant dans le monde d'Oliver). Chez Arthur, ça jurait à tout va contre une « putain de sauce de merde ». C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Quel genre d'intrus faisait de la cuisine chez les gens ?

Tout bonnement choqué de cette re-décoration de leur intérieur, les deux Anglais se relevèrent du canapé, tanguant un peu sur leurs deux jambes et vérifièrent qu'ils avaient toujours leur canif accroché à la ceinture (au cas où). Cependant, ils n'eurent pas réellement l'occasion de se mettre en position de défense puisqu'une jolie tête blonde passa la porte de leur cuisine pour les regarder.

France.

Oliver cligna des yeux et Arthur fronça les sourcils.

Le premier intrus lui offrit un sourire radieux avant d'entrer pleinement dans la pièce, vêtu d'un tablier rose bonbon (le seul qu'Oliver ait gardé à portée de main dans toute sa panoplie) sur une chemise blanche un peu ouverte sur le torse et aux manches retroussées sur les coudes. Les cheveux noués en arrière par un fin ruban bleu, le bellâtre essuyait l'eau qu'il avait sur les mains avec la partie basse du tablier. Et le second avait soupiré un « enfin debout » en avançant dans sa direction, l'attitude nonchalante mais toujours avec une aura forte respirant la virilité. Ses vêtements étaient simples mais, pour cuisiner, il avait aussi relevé ses manches – sans mettre de tablier par contre, faut pas déconner, non plus.

Francis était l'archétype même de l'homme au foyer, avec toute la dimension érotique qu'on pouvait y intégrer. Radieux, beau, attendrissant, il avait une aura de père de famille modèle, associé à ce petit regard joueur d'adolescent malin. Une fusion parfaite entre la friponnerie de l'enfance – la jeunesse, l'aventure, la sensualité – et la maturité de l'âge adulte – la mesure, la force, la confiance. C'était un homme à l'allure impeccable, rayonnant d'une splendeur divine et d'une tendresse au fond du regard qui donnait envie de s'accrocher à lui.

Lilian inspirait surtout une sensation de puissance masculine, rien que dans sa démarche ou dans les traits fermés de son visage. C'était le genre d'homme à tenir les autres loin de lui par un système de crainte, grâce à son aura plutôt effrayante. En fait, il s'apparentait plutôt à une sorte de beauté inaccessible, volontairement froide et distante de tout mais qui n'obtenait que le contraire en échange. Sa prestance et son charisme attiraient indéniablement.

Francis était un homme toujours à cheval entre la mesure et la démesure. Il était capable d'une violence inouïe pour porter ses idéaux à leur paroxysme – il l'avait fait lors de la Révolution française – et l'instant d'après, il pouvait chanter la plus tendre des berceuses à ses enfants, prôner l'amour dans le monde et la paix pour tous. Lilian était scié également entre mesure et démesure, mais pas pour les mêmes motivations. Du coup, lorsqu'on les comparait sous cet angle, il devenait évident que l'un ne pouvait pas être confondu avec l'autre.

Cet être marqué sous la dualité qui glissait vers eux sortait tout droit d'une autre planète, ce n'était pas le Lilian qu'Oliver avait connu et pas le Francis qu'aimait Arthur.

Les Britanniques allaient pour leur poser une question sur ce qu'il se passait, mais le long doigt fin de leur visiteur clôtura leurs lèvres, accompagné d'un léger « chuuut » aussi ferme que sexy. Avec leur regard langoureux, les Français pouvaient obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, et si cela fonctionnait déjà avec ce ronchon d'Arthur, le résultat était phénoménal sur Oliver, qui fondit sur place en rougissant farouchement.

Avec des petits papillons dans le ventre, ils se laissèrent guider à la table, une main forte collée à leur taille pour ne pas se perdre – et ils adoraient ce contact chaud entre leurs deux corps – jusqu'à ce que leur escorte les fasse s'asseoir en leur tirant doucement la chaise. La quantité d'effort qu'il fallut à Lilian pour se montrer aussi sympathique n'était même pas calculable. La main qui les liait dû se retirer, mais avant de s'en aller, elle remonta le flanc, puis l'épaule et frôla le visage. Les Angleterre la retinrent en l'attrapant de leurs dix doigts, les yeux emplis d'interrogations. Derrière un petit sourire amusé ou espiègle, les deux France laissèrent deviner toute la tendresse ou l'amusement que leur inspiraient cette bouille d'ange que les deux Anglais partageaient. Francis porta ses lèvres au front d'Oliver, Lilian mordilla l'oreille d'Arthur, et tous deux retirèrent leur main. Le fantôme du baiser irradia la tête entière des Anglais, que la migraine avait quittée. Ils se sentaient détendus et profondément bien.

Les intrus étaient partis avec leurs deux assiettes vides et revinrent avec un met délicat dans chacune d'entre elle. Une viande cuite à la perfection laissait échapper une fumée irréelle, visible avec la faible clarté de la bougie. Oliver jugea l'assiette en soupirant d'envie, reconnaissant un filet-mignon aux morilles, plat typique de son voisin tant aimé qu'il avait découvert un jour en se promenant _incognito_ entre quelques restaurants parisiens. Angleterre n'en ratait jamais une pour se repaitre des avancées culinaires des autres pays, et il le faisait avec d'autant plus de plaisir lorsque la recette venait de son voisin territorial. Quel gâchis que Lilian ne cuisine jamais. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il pu obtenir un repas aussi beau sans savoir cuisiner ? Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais Lilian avait passé les trois dernières heures à suivre un tuto sur Marmiton, faisant pause toutes les trois secondes pour suivre au mieux les mouvements de la mère de famille qui préparait ce foutu plat. Au moins, l'effort était là et il y avait passé du temps.

Dans l'autre, le plaisir était visuel et promettait un régal des papilles. La cuisine de Francis était toujours synonyme de promesse de volupté, une sorte de continuation à l'acte amoureux. Et il n'y avait vraiment que lui qui vous faisait l'amour en vous nourrissant – Arthur en avait à raconter à ce sujet.

« Bon appétit ».

Les premiers vrais mots de la soirée. Avec leur voix grave et leur regard azuré ou mauve, ils avaient l'air de caresser leurs interlocuteurs sans les toucher.

« Bon appétit ».

France sourit lorsque la politesse lui fut rendue et entama son repas avec élégance et discipline, puisque son éducation monarchiste des siècles précédents s'était en quelques sortes greffée à sa personnalité. Lilian avait eu moins de scrupules à se défaire de cette tradition, qu'il trouvait péteuse. Il n'y avait que Francis pour rendre cette « noblesse » presque normale. Ça lui donnait un air majestueux sans être hautain, un raffinement naturel qui le rendait agréable à regarder. Arthur rougit lorsque le regard intrigué de son voisin le fixait avec appréhension. Etre autant observé le faisait gigoter sur sa chaise. Faisant honneur à ce repas parfait, Oliver se laissa aller à une dégustation de la viande tendre, qui avait l'air de fondre sous son couteau. Le piquant de la fourchette qui s'enfonçait dans la chair moelleuse lui rappela ses ébats avec son promis. Quant à Francis, la tendresse du porc qui se détachait sous un coup de dent réveilla ses souvenirs de batifolages plus ou moins violent avec son rival tant aimé.

Puis ce délicieux silence qui leur laissait l'occasion de partir dans des fantasmes et des souvenirs d'union charnelle… Tout était idyllique.

Ils étaient bien avancés dans leur dégustation quand Angleterre jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre des mots sur les récents évènements.

« _So_ … Comment dois-je t'appeler ? »

Le Français sirota son verre de vin, léchant ses lèvres pour y récupérer le nectar dissident.

« Francis. Francis Bonnefoy ».

« Lilian Bonnefoy ».

Oliver inspira le mélange d'alcool et de cire consumé, appréciant les quelques syllabes de ce nom qu'il appréciait déjà sans l'aimer complètement. Il y avait toujours ce simple manque de l'autre, de Lilian, qui lui perçait le cœur. Le nom de « Bonnefoy », prononcé de cette voix grave, fit frémir Arthur. Les beaux souvenirs de ses jours heureux avec lui revenaient danser devant ses yeux.

« Pourquoi tout ça ? »

Les deux Anglais jouirent que France les laisse dans cette position de supériorité, celle de l'interrogateur tout puissant qui commandait les réponses qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Ils en récoltaient un plaisir immense.

« Pour ton courage face à tout ce qui s'est mis entre toi et ton homme. Puis par amour, je pense. Tu restes le double de mon Angleterre, je ne peux que t'aimer ».

Lilian venait-il vraiment de jouer franc-jeu comme ça ? De confier un secret aussi gênant ? Mais il lui arrivait quoi, là ?

Francis se mordilla la lèvre, songeant à son amant perdu qu'il voulait, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, retrouver. Il avait passé bien trop d'années à se fourvoyer et à nager dans son bordel. Il fallait que cela change une bonne fois pour toute.

« Comment es-tu arrivé là ? »

La fameuse question que tout le monde se posait. Qui donc était à l'origine de cette malédiction ? France avait eu le temps de tordre cette interrogation sous tous les sens possibles et inimaginables. Mais tout lui semblait plus clair depuis qu'il avait repris les choses en main et s'était débarrassé de son alliance. La libération de son esprit était totale : il respirait un nouvel air.

« Une malédiction qui m'est tombé dessus après ma connerie avec Allemagne ».

Angleterre se renfrogna à l'évocation de se souvenir et prit sur lui pour ne pas hurler. Pendant qu'il ruminait sa rancœur, France les avait débarrassés de leurs assiettes pour les mener à la cuisine, rangeant l'ensemble des couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Il savait bien que le jeune Britannique avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire la part des choses et se calmer. Ce n'était pas un souvenir particulièrement agréable, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Pour aucun des quatre.

« C'est à cause de cette malédiction que mon France a disparu ? »

France, le faux dans les deux cas, se retourna doucement, contemplant son bel hôte, accoudé à l'entrée de la cuisine, bras croisés avec une petite moue attristée. Non, vraiment, Angleterre ne pouvait pas être responsable de ce sort, même inconsciemment. Ils aimaient trop leur France pour pouvoir penser un instant à les envoyer promener à l'autre bout de l'univers. Arthur, c'était discutable selon les périodes. Quoique…

« Je suis désolé… »

Il n'avait pas pu trouver de meilleure réponse. Et il était réellement désolé de ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement, Oliver était fondamentalement sympathique et ne lui reprocherait rien, puis Arthur n'était pas assez idiot pour engueuler la principale victime de cette histoire. France était assez doué pour s'engueuler lui-même de ses conneries.

« Tout est de ma faute…

_ Mais non, insista l'Anglais. Une malédiction est une malédiction, tu n'y peux rien.

_ Si… Je… Je crois bien que… »

Angleterre remarqua l'intense concentration qui animait son invité. Quelque chose en lui s'activait, comme s'il venait de trouver le sens d'une énigme, et même ainsi, il était tout à fait beau à regarder, surtout avec cette petite lueur d'intelligence qui brillait dans ses iris profonds. On s'y perdrait sans condition.

« … j'ai lancé cette malédiction. C'est moi le responsable ».

Ça se tenait. Lorsqu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de coucher avec Allemagne pour se défaire d'Angleterre, il s'était lui-même rendu compte que sa vie lui échappait, qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie et qu'il avait gratuitement fait souffrir son véritable amour. Ce dernier point était le pire, parce qu'il avait prouvé son manque de crédibilité en tant que partenaire et sa faiblesse. Il aurait dû refuser le mariage et tout envoyer au diable. Après la Seconde Guerre mondiale – qui avait déjà eu son lot d'horreurs –, Angleterre avait cru que, enfin, il pourrait vivre heureux. Ce mariage avait achevé son cœur fragile. Il avait perdu son amant pendant près de quatre ans, puis au moment où il avait pu se réjouir de l'avoir retrouvé, le voilà qui s'échappait à nouveau.

Loin d'avoir été un idiot, même inconsciemment, les France l'avaient bien compris.

Alors il avait souhaité disparaitre. Loin du mal qu'il avait fait, loin de cet époux qu'on le forçait à avoir. Et de ce désir violent, appuyé par cette foutue magie gauloise qu'il ne comprenait pas, était né cet échange entre Francis et Lilian. Ce dernier aussi devait en avoir sur la conscience.

« Lilian a merdé avec toi, et j'ai merdé avec Arthur. A cause de nous, les temps ont été particulièrement durs. Je suis désolé. Sincèrement ».

France était la source du problème et le savait pertinemment. Maintenant qu'il avait appris à pointer du doigt sa faiblesse passée, il voulait réparer son erreur et se faire pardonner. Sa seule hâte était de rentrer dans son monde pour prendre Angleterre dans ses bras. Même Lilian, oui. Un peu de tendresse ne lui ferait pas de mal, surtout qu'il se sentait lasse. Si lasse.

Les Angleterre baissèrent les yeux au sol, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans leur poitrine. Ils venaient d'apprendre beaucoup de choses en une fois et ils avaient comme qui dirait l'impression de comprendre un peu mieux leur amoureux. Francis avait joué la carte du devoir comme excuse et Lilian avait encore joué les hommes distants et froids pour faire croire – comme d'habitude – à Oliver qu'il se fichait de cette histoire de mariage… mais en fait, il avait souffert aussi. Beaucoup. Enormément. Trop. Sorti d'une guerre qui avait brisé son corps et son esprit, on l'avait empêché de se refaire sainement en l'enchainant à une alliance. Avec son bourreau.

Les hommes politiques n'ont vraiment rien dans le cœur. Ils oublient trop souvent l'individu pour se concentrer sur le système global, sur le groupement d'individu pris dans son ensemble. Les sentiments des Nations étaient passés à la trappe pour une paix qui aurait pu se faire autrement.

Les paires d'yeux bicolor et vert clignèrent en sentant poindre une petite humidité suspecte. Ils se juraient de retrouver leur France quoi qu'il lui en coute.

Soudainement, une main caressante passa sur le haut de son cuir-chevelu, touchant avec affection sa tête jusqu'à atteindre son visage. Contre sa joue, elle se fit cajoleuse et rassurante, glissant sous une pommette comme pour y retirer les cernes disgracieuses qui témoignaient des cauchemars de l'Anglais. Après la main, des lèvres se mirent à le consoler, papillonnant sur la peau de son visage par petites saccades délicates.

« _F… ro…g_ … »

« _S-swee… tie_ …

Un instant à peine. Francis l'avait vu un instant. Les yeux rosés étaient passés comme au vert, ou était-ce un fantasme ? Non, il l'avait vu ! Lilian cligna des yeux, pas sûr d'être pleinement dans la réalité.

Les deux visiteurs étaient déjà bien trop près des lèvres de leur hôte, la tentation était trop forte. Quelque chose de leur véritable amour était là, juste en face d'eux, prisonnier d'un corps qui n'était pas le sien, et cette sensation d'avoir enfin l'être aimé devant ses yeux acheva leurs dernières résolutions.

Leurs lèvres volèrent les deux autres.

Oliver se tendit jusqu'à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, puis finit par se détendre soudainement, retombant les talons à plat et Arthur essaya de garder la tête froide malgré ses tremblements d'excitation. La simple action de poser sa bouche sur une consœur réchauffa leur corps, et davantage à mesure qu'ils réalisaient que c'était bien France qui était dans leur bras. Le double de celui qu'ils connaissaient, peut-être, mais cette distance qui les séparait n'était que bien peu de choses. Les liens entre les deux mondes étaient beaucoup trop puissants pour que l'on puisse vraiment dissocier une Nation de son double.

Les bras s'enlacèrent et le baiser s'approfondit en une danse brulante.

Leurs battements cardiaques se mêlèrent jusqu'à la symbiose totale, comme pour témoigner de leur accord commun à ce qui allait suivre. En vérité, à cet instant même, quatre cœurs témoignaient de leur accord.

Francis détacha son tablier et le laissa choir au sol puis, d'un geste convaincu, il attrapa les cuisses de son partenaire pour les amener sous ses bras, se laissant enlacer avec tendresse. Enroulant ses jambes autour de son corps, Oliver se laissa conduire à la chambre en poursuivant ce baiser qui l'enivrait. Lorsqu'il se sentit être posé sur les draps froids tel un objet chéri, une forme de fierté et de jouissance s'empara de lui. Il aimait se sentir aussi aimé et important. Et il fallait le dire : Francis avait le chic pour vous faire sentir comme un roi.

Lilian enroula un bras dans le dos de son partenaire pour le serrer à lui dans un geste possessif. Avec toute sa force, il souleva la silhouette qui soupirait sous ses baisers, curieux de toucher un corps qu'il avait l'air de connaitre sans toutefois reconnaitre. Mais il aima cette nouveauté, cette légère retenue timide qui le rendait adorable et désirable. Et même si Arthur témoignait d'un petit râle mécontent, le fait qu'il s'accroche à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux montrait bien qu'il espérait beaucoup de ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Le visiteur s'allongea de tout son long sur son partenaire pour partager une douce chaleur qui provenait de ses émotions, sans arrêter d'embrasser ses lèvres ou quelques parties centrés de son visage. Une étrangeté se promenait entre eux, cette bizarrerie de se dire que, quelque part dans ce corps qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, se trouvait une partie de l'être aimé.

Oliver ronronna à sa bouche, rendant chaque baiser et chaque caresse avec une non-retenue totale et absolue, ce qui changeait beaucoup d'Arthur et de sa mauvaise foi, même s'il pouvait être passionné au lit. Mais il n'était certainement pas aussi décomplexé en matière de sexe que ce Britannique-ci. Ce dernier s'était accroché à sa chemise sans cacher son intention plus qu'évidente de la déchirer purement et simplement, gémissant contre ses lèvres avec un bonheur manifeste.

« France… »

Meilleur moyen de nommer son amant sans se mentir. L'appeler « Lilian » serait se voiler la face, l'appeler « Francis » ruinerait une partie de son plaisir, alors « France » paraissait le meilleur consensus entre les deux. Arthur en était venu à la même conclusion. Ce n'était ni un mensonge ni la totale vérité. Et les Français ne s'en formalisèrent pas, leur répondant par « Angleterre » pour faire écho à leurs appels. Les caresses intimes s'accentuaient sous la pression de leur désir grandissant, et davantage lorsqu'enfin, les Anglais déchirèrent la chemise embêtante de leur amant pour toucher allègrement leur dos, passer leurs doigts sur la chair chaude, caresser la peau qu'ils voulaient croquer.

Quelques cris de frustration amenèrent France à glisser contre son corps pour baisser les bas – pantalon et sous-vêtement. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un sexe en quête d'attention et ne perdirent pas un instant pour contenter leur douce victime, qui le suppliait d'exaucer ses désirs charnels. Ils le prirent donc en bouche, lui offrant le réflexe de soulever ses hanches pour plus de contact entre ces deux zones intimes. Une profusion de gémissements accentua les mouvements de leur langue autour de la verge. Là où Arthur aurait tenté de camoufler sa voix derrière sa main, Oliver lâchait tout, montrant avec joie tout le plaisir qu'il recevait.

France montra tout son savoir-faire en matière de jouissance et de luxure, passant la langue au bon endroit au bon moment, caressant les bourses de ses mains puis parfois de sa bouche, glissant de haut en bas dans un rythme qui s'alternait en fonction des cris. Angleterre sentit ses cuisses se tendre et se replier quand l'orgasme grimpa en lui. Pour prévenir son partenaire, il avait attrapé ses cheveux et tentait, sans violence, de le tirer en arrière, sa voix étant devenue inutile. Mais le visiteur ne bougea pas, convaincu qu'il lui fallait poursuivre son geste jusqu'à l'extase totale et ne jamais briser ce délice. Angleterre se déversa donc dans un râle libérateur, le dos creusé et les muscles ultimement tendus, puis tout pris fin. Un voile blanc était passé devant ses iris pour l'aveugler.

Francis le regarda se perdre dans son orgasme avec tendresse et Lilian avec mélancolie. C'en fut presque dommage de voir les deux Anglais se remettre de leurs émotions et calmer leur respiration. Mais ils gardaient au fond des yeux, dans ce rose oscillant tantôt vers le bleu, tantôt vers le vert, cette lueur de luxure et de satisfaction. France fut excité lorsque son camarade se lécha les lèvres en le contemplant avec envie. Ce petit air joueur sur ses traits presque enfantins était absolument adorable.

Oliver et Arthur ouvrirent les bras pour inviter leur partenaire à les enlacer, chose que Francis lui offrit avec plaisir et Lilian avec un embarras naïf. Leur sexe à eux, pleinement réveillé, caressait la cuisse de leur hôte et ranimait son désir. Remis de son orgasme, l'Anglais se sentait prêt à poursuivre cette union rafraichissante, ne serait-ce que pour rendre tout le plaisir qu'il avait généreusement reçu. Ce fut donc sans honte ni regret qu'ils écartèrent les cuisses pour les enrouler autour du Français, l'appelant d'une voix languissante pour le tenter.

Une main sur sa cuisse, l'autre dans sa main, France entra la tête de son sexe dans l'antre chaude qui s'offrait, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour laisser le temps à son pauvre partenaire de s'habituer à sa présence. Oliver, pas vraiment habitué à cette lenteur dans les ébats, ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Lilian avait souvent tendance à aller au cœur de l'action pour laisser parler ses désirs primaires, et jusque-là, Oliver ne s'en était jamais plaint. Alors changer pour quelque chose de plus doux, c'était… perturbant. Mais pas désagréable. La sensation de fougue, Arthur la sentit, et il ne se formalisa pas de la légère douleur qu'elle entrainait, puisqu'elle était synonyme de plaisir fougueux et primaire. Une vraie jouissance.

Les jambes tremblantes de l'Anglais appliquèrent une légère pression sur ses hanches, l'invitant à poursuivre plus profondément son chemin en lui. Il se vit exaucer et savoura avec cris et gémissements cette fusion parfaite entre leurs deux corps. France avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer sur toutes les sensations de ces parois intimes qui s'étiraient à son passage pour masser son sexe.

Ses hanches se reculèrent, s'attirant une plainte de frustration qui fut vite comblée par son retour fulgurant au cœur de ses cuisses. Leurs bras s'enlacèrent quand le mouvement s'accéléra. Ils s'imaginèrent l'un l'autre fondre dans les bras de leur véritable amour, et ce fut comme s'ils les sentaient battre à travers le cœur de l'autre. Les deux mondes étaient plus proches que jamais, ils se confondaient et se fusionnaient avec leurs gestes d'affection et ce désir palpable qui dominait la chambre à coucher. Ils ne savaient absolument plus dans quel monde ils se trouvaient. L'intégralité de leurs sens se déréglèrent, comme une horloge dont le coucou était bloqué, avec des aiguilles qui tournaient, tournaient et tournaient dans tous les sens. Ni le temps ni l'espace n'étaient palpables.

Le summum de cette folie arriva lors de l'extase, alors que la fusion était parfaite, que huit lèvres s'étaient trouvées quelque part, ici ou ailleurs, et que leurs yeux se clôturèrent sur une nuit de repos post-orgasmique.

* * *

 **Oh ma Beyond ! Au moment où j'ai lu dans une de tes reviews que tu espérais du Lilian/Arthur et du Francis/Oliver… mais j'ai bondi sur ma chaise ! J'avais peur d'avoir manqué de subtilité quand à ce que j'espérais faire XD**

 **Bon, un peu de comique pour détendre et des feelz' de lemon pas crédible pour finir… Ouais, j'ai pas perdu ma journée XD J'avais plus l'impression d'écrire un plan à quatre à la fin… Ahahah ! Laissez-moi rêver un peu ! C'est trop drôle !**

 **Honnêtement, je ne suis pas du tout convaincue par ce lemon ! C'était n'importe quoi ! Tout ça pour montrer que « ohhhh bah ouiii, les univers sont très liéééés ! Wahooou » ! XD Jetez-moi des tomates si vous voulez !**

 **C'était donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de la partie présent… déjà… J'ai pas vu le temps passer…**

 **Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine… Il va être compliqué à écrire, en fait… parce que j'ai trop de trucs en tête en même temps, du coup c'est le bordel…**

 **Je ferais de mon mieux !**

 **Biz' ! Et merci d'avoir lu ! *vous redonne un cookie parce que ça a l'air de vous avoir plu* XD**


	20. Ephémère

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Je suis au bout de ma vie… Mille excuses pour ce honteux retard !**

 **Je sais que je mérite des baffes ! Frappez-moi ! *se met à genoux, les bras ouverts, poitrine mise à nue* T.T Je le mériiiite !**

 ***se relève***

 **Bon, on arrête les conneries. Vous n'êtes pas venus là que pour m'entendre gémir de douleur, mais surtout pour lire quel genre de connerie je suis capable de pondre. Et bien voilà pour vous !**

 **L'ultime ! Le dernier ! the last one !... chapitre sur la partie passé. Ouaip.**

 **Du coup, le supposé « prochain chapitre » du passé, c'est le premier de la partie présent (donc le chapitre 1, en l'occurrence). Ouais, je sais, ça fait un petit effet de boucle, c'est rigolo ! *cheveux aux vents* ouiii, je saiiiis que c'est claaaasse ! Et pas DU TOUT fait à l'arrache vers le milieu de ma fic où je me suis rendue compte que ça risquait de ne pas tomber juste ! KofKof !**

 **Du coup, va falloir faire du fluff au dernier chap' pour rattraper tout ce que je vous ai fait subir (et peut-être que Beyond aura pitié de moi et ne se vengera pas dans ses fics, mais chuuut).**

 **Alors, les réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Toujours vers les premières à reviewer, je te reconnais bien là ! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas rendue chauve à trop te tirer les cheveux sur mon lemon à quatre de la muerte ! Au moins, je suis contente qu'il t'aie plu, parce que j'étais PAS DU TOUT convaincu que ça allait passer (genre, c'est venu au pif', au fil de la plume). Mais là, je suis rassurée ! Mille mercis et mille bisous !**

 **Beyond :**

 **J'ai tellement pensé à toi quand j'ai écrit ce lemon inversé, si tu savais ! Depuis que tu avais posté cette review où tu l'espérais, je riais sous cape ! Après, ne te casses pas quelque chose en sautant partout, je te veux en pleine forme et entière ! :D Et juste un truc… « sa mère le lama péruvien » ? XD What ? D'où tu sors cette expression, toi ?**

 **Aelig :**

 **Mon amûûûûr ! /PAN/ Comment ça, on peut pas agresser sexuellement ses amies/lectrices ? Depuis quand, Monsieur le Juge ? LAISSEZ-MOI LUI FAIRE UN CALIN ! /PAN/ Ok, je me caaaalme… U.U *prend Aelig pour lui faire un câlin et l'étouffe dans ses boobs/PAN/* Nan, ok, j'avoue, j'en ai pas assez pour pouvoir t'étouffer ! XD Mais câlin quand même ! Ze t'aime ! Surtout avec tes reviews de trois kilomètres ! XD**

 **Katz :**

 **Je t'en prie ! Cette description de la gueule du Président n'était que pour toi ! Je te la devais bien ! Le réseau social des Nations est classé secret défense ! Si jamais quelqu'un tombait dessus… oh… Il y aurait des crises cardiaques ! Rien qu'avec les trolls de Prusse et d'Espagne, ça ferait un joyeux bordel (on tient peut-être un scénario de fiction humoristique XD) Je te kiss, ma belle ! *kiiiiss***

 **Arsenall :**

 **Tu as quelque chose avec les cookies, toi ! T'es la plus réactive quand j'y fais référence :P *te donne encore un cookie parce que t'es trop choupinette* Je suis contente que ce lemon t'ait plu (vu comment j'étais pas sûre de moi en le relisant U.U'') Du coup, je suis contente qu'il ait trouvé son public ! Merci de m'encourager, ça me va droit au cœur Q.Q T'es adorable ! Keur sur toa !**

 **Guimette :**

 **Mais je suis contente d'être contente en lisant que tu avais lu que j'étais contente de ton retour ! (whaaat… ?) Consommons cinq lemon par jour pour rester en bonne santé ! *musique de pub* Les Lemon pervers sont nos amis pour la vie ! Ok, j'arrête ! *te donne un autre cookie* Merci de tout cœur ! Je te fais un gros poutou rempli d'amour et de reconnaissance ! Kiss !**

 **Aelig 2 :**

 **Merci pour cette review inutile finalement assez longue dans son genre XD**

 **Asahi :**

 **Y a tellement de choses dans ta review que je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je vais me contenter d'un gros merci général et te faire un hug tellement fort que ça te laissera des marques *huuug* C'était vraiment plaisant de te lire (et j'ai bien rigolé). Tu m'as fait trop plaisir (j'en ai marre que vous me fassiez rougir comme ça, vous êtes insupportable, ici !) U/U Alors, merci, merci, merci, je t'adore ! T'es un ange, une bénédiction, un don du ciel, une adorable personne et je kiss encore parce que j'en ai pas eu assez Q.Q *kiss* *kisskiss* kisskisskiss*/PAN/ Bon, on a saisi l'idée ! Gne t'aimeuh !**

 **Aelig 3 :**

 **Et c'est un échec ! Mais tu m'as bien fait rire, en tout cas ! XD**

 **Nyunyu :**

 **Je te pardonne ton retard parce que tu me fais bien rire dans tes commentaires ! XD J'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'attendait plus ou moins à ce lemon inversé (peut-être sans vraiment parier sa vie dessus amis wouala quoa) U.U C'était le petit lemon du délire, avec les mains qui tapent toutes seules sur le clavier et moi au-dessus qui leu hurle d'arrêter (si, si, c'était comme ça !) Alors, merci ! *fait voleter des cœurs tout partout* Bisouuu !**

 **Voiiiilà!**

 **Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous lâche la sauce ! Pas de tag particulier à part quelques feelz qui se baladent çà et là, mais dites-vous que la fin arrive et que je suis OBLIGEE de finir sur une note positive (sinon, je me tue, lolilol).**

 **Et bien sûr, les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XX :**

Ecosse pénétra dans l'étroite salle d'interrogatoire.

Murs métalliques, néon aveuglant au plafond, immense baie vitrée derrière laquelle Arthur luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas hurler, puis une table et deux misérables chaises face à face autour du meuble froid et lisse. Sur l'une d'elles, Italie. Italie, crayon en main, dessinant sans regarder son œuvre, les cuisses claquant ensembles. Des pansements sur son corps, une béquille au sol, des larmes dans les yeux.

Il ne s'était pas retourné vers Ecosse. Sa pupille dissidente continuait d'osciller dans la pièce, du néon à la baie opaque, puis vers la chaise vide, puis à nouveau vers le néon. Ses dents claquèrent un peu, mais il se reprit et ferma durement sa mâchoire. Il avait débordé de la feuille et dessinait maintenant sur la table, sans s'en rendre compte. Un visage inhumain, défiguré, résumant à merveille les quelques années venant d'avoir lieu. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'avait pas quitté cet état d'ébahissement constant, signe de son traumatisme. Une défaite après une guerre si violente laisse des traces. Heureusement, la guerre était finie, le procès de Nuremberg venant de s'achever et les blessures se soignaient.

Et pourtant…

Allistor sentait presque Arthur se tendre et poser les mains à plat contre la vitre opaque, concentré à l'extrême sur les moindres mots qui seront prononcés ici. Arthur n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il était éreinté, cerné, affaiblie et toujours pas exaucé. Plus personne ne le reconnaissait derrière ces yeux – avant si beaux et – désormais injectés de sang à cause de la fatigue et du stress. Cinq ans à ne dormir qu'à demi, à hurler dans des cauchemars effrayants, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

La Guerre était finie, mais pas Sa guerre à lui.

Ils étaient pourtant en 1946. La France avait été libérée mais pas entièrement fouillée. Arrêtez les soldats et contrôler les pays vaincus avaient été la priorité. Il demeurait certaines zones d'ombre aux quatre coins de l'hexagone. Les Alliés continuaient pourtant à fouiller ce pays pour libérer les derniers prisonniers retenus dans des camps de fortunes, bâtis à l'arrache, mais les recherches trainaient. L'armée américaine n'avait pas que ça à faire et la France était plus occupée à réparer les dégâts qu'à envoyer au hasard des hommes qui pouvaient risquer gros. Alors non, tout n'était pas parfait.

Et Italie se rongeait le poing sans savoir comment les choses avançaient.

« Vergas…

_ Kirkland… »

La salutation était assez froide mais c'était compréhensible. L'Ecossais était naturellement impressionnant dans sa carrure et l'Italien était incertain sur la suite des évènements.

« Je vais devoir te poser quelques questions ».

Italie prit sa tête dans ses bras, lâchant son crayon. Ce moment tant redouté, il n'en pouvait plus. La guerre était finie et il avait rendu bien des comptes, s'était expliqué et avait tenté de se faire pardonner. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas trahir Ludwig. Il était à bout et ne pouvait rien faire de plus, ne voulait rien faire de plus. Ecosse fixait ce jeune homme avec un regard triste, pas franchement à l'aise à l'idée de jouer le méchant interrogateur devant un chaton comme lui, complètement perdu et sincère dans ses excuses.

« Je croyais que tout était fini…, murmura le vaincu.

_ Pour les humains, tout est en train de se régler. Mais c'est en tant que Nation-homme que je te parle aujourd'hui. Nous avons besoin d'informations que toi seul connais.

_ Ludwig en sait plus que moi…

_ Ludwig ne s'est toujours pas réveillé de son coma ».

Les yeux de l'Italien s'humidifièrent. Amérique, Russie et Angleterre n'y étaient pas allés de mainmorte sur la fin, ça avait été un carnage sans nom. Puis avec le suicide d'Hitler…

« J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je pouvais… qu'est-ce qui reste à avouer ? Je regrette, je le jure… Alors laissez-moi… »

En espérant qu'Arthur ne s'impatiente pas, Ecosse soupira de ce rejet. Il était le seul qui pouvait mener à bien cet interrogatoire. Arthur était à deux doigts de péter les plombs et le reste de la fratrie était plus ou moins blessé, ou alors, ne se sentait pas capable de faire ce boulot efficacement. En tant qu'aîné, Allistor était le plus à même d'imposer le respect et d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Je voulais te parler de Francis…, tenta-t-il ».

Comme les fois précédentes, entendre ce nom fit trembler l'Italien qui resserra sa prise sur son visage, en énumérant des « non, non, non, non » désespérés. Son déni était total, il avait peur de ce qu'il risquait pour sa capture.

« Vergas… Je sais que tu n'étais pas au courant… mais nous avons retrouvé des rapports au Reichtag, qui parlent d'actes de tortures sur la personne de Francis Bonnefoy. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est… est-ce que Ludwig avait un comportement qui… »

Sa phrase ne faisait aucun écho. Feliciano s'était bouché les oreilles et avait collé son front à la table. Allistor n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le flot d'insultes que proclamait Arthur derrière la vitre. Il voulait des réponses, Ecosse ne savait pas comment formuler les questions et Italie ne voulait même pas entendre parler de cette histoire. Il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Surtout que Ludwig avait apparemment tenu à le garder éloigner de cette histoire de torture (parce qu'ils étaient frères, après tout), puis Allemagne n'avait aucun intérêt à faire intégrer Italie à ses projets (pour des raisons de rivalité politique).

Ecosse se leva en soufflant, songeant qu'il allait se faire hurler dessus par son bâtard de frère cadet trop excité. Tout ce qu'il avait provoqué en essayant d'interroger l'Italien, c'était une crise de larmes et plus de frustration. Il était donc aussi mal placé que les autres pour ce job. Trop charismatique. Trop effrayant. Et Feliciano était trop sensible et sensibilisé.

Sortant un cigare de sa poche, Ecosse lança un dernier regard au corps recroquevillé de son prétendu ennemi, ressentant plus de pitié que de colère malgré leur récent antagonisme. Mais Feliciano n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on pouvait réellement haïr. Avec un pas qui se voulait discret, il se dirigea vers la porte et abaissa la poignée pour partir, amer de ce nouvel échec.

« Je le savais ».

Il lâcha la poignée et fit volte-face, les sourcils froncés. Le dos voûté tremblait de regrets.

« La première fois que je suis entré dans la cellule, Ludwig m'a demandé de peindre un tableau pour immortaliser le moment… pour s'assurer que j'étais bien son allié… Puis je n'ai plus eu le droit de rentrer voir mon frère. Allemagne gardait jalousement la clé pour lui, l'unique clé… Alors, un jour où il avait été forcé de retourner auprès de ses soldats, j'en ai profité pour fouiller ses coffres et ses rangements, qu'il avait laissé sur place… et j'ai trouvé la clé… J'ai ouvert la cellule… C'était en 1943… au printemps… et je… je n'ai pas pu entrer… Francis était inconscient et cauchemardait… J'ai pris peur parce que j'en avais déjà trop vu et qu'Allemagne m'en voudrait s'il le savait. Alors j'ai refermé la porte et je me suis enfui. J'aurais pu le sauver… j'aurais dû… mais j'avais peur… »

Un énorme « boom » retentit de derrière la vitre, les faisant sursauter. Ecosse ferma la porte à clé, des fois qu'Arthur ait la mauvaise idée de venir frapper le cadet de son amant sous une pulsion de rage. Au moins, le message était clair, Ecosse ferait barrage de son corps, s'il le fallait, mais Angleterre ne toucherait pas Italie.

« J'ai eu tort, je le sais… »

Feliciano fixait la porte où s'accoudait Ecosse avec un regard vide, s'attendant à tout instant à ce qu'Arthur la défonce pour venir le tuer. Et en toute sincérité, il pensait le mériter foncièrement.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Ecosse. Puisque tu reconnais l'avoir vu, dis-nous où il est ».

Italie sursauta et planta son regard doré dans les yeux verts de son interrogateur. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Immédiatement, Allistor comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'Italie venait tout juste de réaliser quelque chose de grave, quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour le nier et ne pas y croire.

« Non… c'est pas vrai… tu mens…

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Non… Vous… »

En un instant, il sembla perdre trois teintes de couleur, prêt à tourner de l'œil d'un instant à l'autre. Ecosse se sentit obligé de le rattraper avant qu'il ne chute au sol tel un misérable.

« Quel jour sommes-nous… ? marmonna l'Italien en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Le 2 octobre 1946 »

Le monde sembla s'écrouler sur les épaules du vaincu. Sa tête n'exprimait plus que choc et désespoir. D'une main tremblante, il avait rattrapé son stylo et, par-dessus le visage inhumain qu'il avait dessiné, il commença à faire des soustractions et des calculs étranges, le souffle saccadé.

« 2292 jours… »

Ecosse fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Une bonne thérapie semblait nécessaire pour l'Italien.

« 327 semaines… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

« 75 mois… »

Pourquoi était-il au bord des larmes ?

« 6 ans… »

Ce dernier nombre, il ne le prononça que d'une vois lointaine, relâchant son crayon à nouveau, les membres rigides et la peau livide. L'invasion de la France remontait à juin 1940.

« Cela fait 6 ans que Francis est dans cette cellule… »

La constatation tomba comme la lame d'une guillotine, lourde, brusque, atroce. Personne n'y croyait, bien que les chiffres et les dates se mettent à danser dans leurs esprits. Six ans paraissaient trop longs, ça n'était pas naturel. Et pourtant… ils étaient bien en 1946, après le procès de Nuremberg. Et Ludwig s'était arrangé pour que la cellule de Francis soit bien dissimulée, car pendant la guerre, il avait fallu se prévenir des Résistants ou soldats récidivistes.

Naïvement, Italie avait pensé que, la guerre achevée, les Alliés retrouveraient Francis comme ça, comme par magie, pouf ! alors que, non, non, non, on ne retrouve pas des gens aussi simplement. Comme si, au moment où l'Allemagne s'était rendue, le corps de Francis était apparu dans un hôpital, tranquillement et sereinement. Et en réalité, pendant que tous commençaient à soigner leurs blessures, Francis avait encore les siennes d'ouvertes. Il n'était sans doute même pas au courant que la guerre était finie. Et il était seul. Mais depuis combien de temps ?

Italie s'en voulait tellement…

Il fixa la vitre opaque en s'essuyant le visage, car il suait après cette constatation terrible.

Soudainement, il retourna la feuille où le dessin et les chiffres se confondaient, puis se mit à tracer des traits précis et gras. Deux lignes à peu près parallèles, un peu arquées, puis deux gros points au-dessus desquelles il écrivit deux noms, et enfin, une sorte de gribouillage sur le reste de la feuille. Ecosse compris, lorsqu'Italie lui tendit la feuille, qu'il s'agissait d'un plan vite fait, avec fleuve, villes et forêts, parfaitement nommés pour bien se retrouver.

« Allemagne a jeté la clé dans l'eau lorsqu'il a quitté le camp… pour le symbole… Je croyais qu'il plaisantait et qu'il en avait une seconde… alors je l'ai juste suivi quand il m'a annoncé que nous partions… »

 _L'enfoiré_ , pensa Allistor.

« ...mais je ne pouvais pas supporter ce symbole d'abandon… pas comme ça… »

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, avec une main tremblante.

Une clé un peu rouillée par l'humidité.

Ecosse ravala sa salive et attrapa la clé puis le plan, remerciant hâtivement le vaincu qui partit se cacher la tête dans les bras pour se noyer dans ses idées noires et regrets. L'Ecossais ouvrit vite la porte, au même moment où Arthur était sorti de la seconde salle. En un instant, l'Anglais se retrouva en possession de ces biens vitaux, rangeant précieusement la petite clé dans sa poche et dépliant la feuille pour se situer géographiquement.

Un signe de tête et le Britannique était déjà parti. Ecosse lui promit de le rejoindre vite, juste le temps de prévenir qui de droit que, enfin, ils allaient retrouver Francis.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Pendant que Karl agonisait dans son lit d'hôpital, Luciano se retrouvait à poireauter comme un imbécile dans une salle d'interrogatoire où il pensait avoir déjà tout dit. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, Ecosse semblait croire qu'il cachait encore des choses, sûrement parce qu'il avait eu vent de sa fourberie et qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. La guerre finie, Italie n'avait pourtant plus le loisir de jouer au plus malin et de dissimuler quoique ce soit. Malgré tout, Ecosse hésitait à poser ses questions, analysant chacune de ses réponses comme s'il les passait au rayon X.

Au moins, ce n'était pas Oliver qui animait l'interrogatoire.

Et aujourd'hui encore, Ecosse et Italie se faisaient face, dans une atmosphère tendue.

« Tu commences à me les briser, lâcha le Méditerranéen. Pose-la, ta putain de question, qu'on en finisse. J'en ai marre de tourner en rond à deviner ce que tu veux me faire dire. J'ai pourtant juré de jouer la carte de la sincérité. Tu penses que j'ai envie de faire mumuse avec tes nerfs ? Eh bien non ! Je veux juste retourner à l'hôpital ou chez moi. Je paye mes dettes, j'accompagne mes diplomates. Que faut-il de plus pour te prouver ma franchise ? »

Ecosse baissa les yeux en soupirant d'un ai désespéré. Mais à quoi pensait-il ?

« C'est très délicat…

_ Ah bah ça ! J'ai remarqué, en effet ! Ca fait des semaines que tu tourner autour du pot et j'en ai ras-le-bol de jouer aux devinettes. Pose ta question et si j'ai une réponse, je te la donnerais ! Pour une fois que je joue franc-jeu, profites-en !

_ Où… où est Lilian ? »

Il fallut quelques instants à Luciano pour comprendre ce dont il était question. Pendant une seconde, il s'était vu répondre « bah, dans un lit d'hôpital, je suppose » avant de se rendre compte que vu la tronche que tirait le Britannique, il ne devait **vraiment** pas savoir où se trouvait le Français. Genre, ce n'était pas une blague ! Mais bel et bien un état de fait ! La guerre était finie mais Allemagne s'était débrouillé pour qu'on ne retrouve pas son prisonnier.

« Oh merde ! J'y crois pas ! »

Luciano commença alors à craquer psychologiquement. Il jurait contre le mur comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un – Karl, vraisemblablement –, en lui reprochant son impuissance et sa bêtise. L'Italien était véritablement hors de lui, et assez atteint intellectuellement pour parler au mur en toute connaissance de cause. Ecosse se mit à prier pour que cette détestable période d'après-guerre se finisse vite. Il commençait à en avoir franchement marre de vivre autour d'une bande de dégénérés mentaux. A croire qu'il était le seul gentil de l'histoire. Comique.

« C'était pas assez, c'est ça ?! L'enfermer n'était pas assez ?! Fallait en plus que tu brûles les plans sur lesquels la prison apparaissait ! Mais merde, Karl, t'as pété une durite ! Et je suis sûr que tu te rends compte de ta connerie ! Mais je t'ai bien eu ! J'ai re-pioché la clé après que tu l'ais jeté ! Je pensais que c'était un double mais j'ai bien fait puisque, de toute façon, double ou pas, tu pionces dans ton putain de lit pendant que tout le monde s'inquiète pour ce bâtard de Français ! Karl, tu déconnes grave !

_ Luciano, reviens t'asseoir, tu fais peur ».

Se faisant superbement ignorer, Ecosse jeta un regard impuissant à la vitre opaque qui le séparait de son frère cadet.

Celui-ci, sirotant nerveusement une tasse de thé avec un faux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, laissait son grand frère Irlande lui faire un câlin de réconfort. Quoiqu'avec ses globes oculaires écarquillés à outrance, Oliver ressemblait plutôt à un dangereux psychopathe, attendant le verdict de cet énième interrogatoire. Le comportement de l'Italien avait tout d'étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire…

« Mon petit frère chéri…, gazouilla l'Irlandais qui lui caressait la joue. Ne t'en fais pas, on va le retrouver. Laissons juste passer la crise de folie d'Italie et ça ira mieux après.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre. Il me fait des réponses **maintenant** ! répliqua son cadet en tapant du pied comme un enfant et en insistant bien sur le « maintenant » avec sa voix aigüe.

_ Tu veux que je le fasse parler ?

_ Non, tu empirerais les choses. Je préfère t'avoir à mes côtés plutôt que sur le terrain.

_ Owwww ! Mon amour d'Oliver ! Je t'aime à la folie ! »

Pendant que l'Irlandais était reparti dans son insupportable _brother complex_ de stade terminal, Oliver lâcha sa tasse de thé qui alla s'écraser par terre, puis il plaça ses deux mains à plat contre la vitre, comme si son regard perçant allait la traverser pour secouer l'Italien devenu fou.

Ecosse essayait du mieux possible de le raisonner, allant jusqu'à le secouer comme un prunier pour le rasseoir de force sur la chaise. Meilleure technique au monde !

« Italie, calme-toi et explique le problème.

_ Le problème, c'est que cet imbécile d'Allemand a encore laissé sa foutue colère éclater en dépit de tout bon sens ! A cause de ses techniques d'enfant pourri gâté cachant ses jouets de la vue de ses parents, on a perdu France entre deux pauvres arbres de cette forêt de merde ! Je pensais pourtant que vous l'aviez retrouvé ! Mais non ! Bien sûr ! Avant de tomber dans le coma, il a dû se débarrasser des traces de la prison qu'il a bâtie ! Merde, quoi ! Heureusement que je m'en souviens ! »

Angleterre se sentit parcouru d'étranges soubresauts peu rassurants.

En faisant tous les efforts possibles et inimaginables pour localiser précisément et verbalement la prison, Italie réussit au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minute à dresser un plan mental plutôt précis pour se rendre auprès de Francis, décrivant par quel village en ruine il fallait passer, quel marquage au sol leur permettrait de se repérer et combien de temps il fallait marcher une fois la voiture quittée. Comme quoi, même si le temps passe, certaines choses marquent toujours.

Oliver s'était précipité sur la clé en défonçant la porte, faisant sursauter Ecosse qui poussa un cri aigu, mais il disparut tout aussitôt dans les couloirs, poursuivit par un Irlandais inquiet qui ne courait pas assez vite.

Laissés pour seuls, Italie et Ecosse observaient avec un air las cette porte grande ouverte dont les gonds avaient lâchés. Un soupir commun leur échappa.

« Franchement, je ne savais pas que Lilian était encore en cage… Si j'avais su… Puis c'est de ta faute aussi ! Je ne savais pas ce dont tu voulais parler ! Pour un investigateur, tu fais peine à voir si tu n'es même pas capable de formuler tes questions ! Comment pouvais-je les deviner ?

_ C'était pas une question facile à formuler… Je pensais que tu voulais jouer les fortes têtes, alors je cherchais un moyen détourné de te poser la question.

_ Pour que je me piège tout seul.

_ En effet.

_ Quel con… C'est vraiment vous qui avez gagné la guerre ?

_ Je me pose encore la question ».

Luciano sembla bouder et fusiller la table du regard, comme si elle était son pire ennemi. Pas une seule fois, il ne pensa à s'enfuir malgré la porte grande ouverte, ce qu'Ecosse nota avec respect. Pourtant, il ne devait avoir envie que d'une chose : retrouver Karl et rester à son chevet. Même s'il lui en voulait pour certaines choses, il restait précieux à ses yeux. Italie se trouva très fleur bleue d'avoir attendu des dizaines et des dizaines d'année pour un amour toujours pas rendu, mais il était fondamentalement incapable d'abandonner Karl, même malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Il était bien idiot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, maintenant ? interrogea l'Italien.

_ Les crimes de guerre ont été jugés. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ?

_ Je parle de nous. Les Nations humaines.

_ Oh… Euh… Je doute qu'on vous séquestre dans une cave jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. On ne répétera pas la même erreur. D'ailleurs, je vais demander à mes hommes de te conduire auprès d'Allemagne. On n'a plus vraiment besoin de t'interroger maintenant qu'on sait où est Lilian.

_ Angleterre ne va pas t'en vouloir de me libérer ?

_ Il est plus occupé par France que par toi. Il ne s'en apercevra même pas. De toute façon, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité, alors fais juste en sorte de rester joignable, au cas où.

_ Je le serais.

_ Bien… »

L'Ecossais croisa les bras en fixant le sol, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui fallait rejoindre son petit frère pour le soutenir, mais rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il risquait de voir, il avait comme un doute sur la pertinence de cette action… Il devait se comporter en grand frère ! C'était lui l'aîné, bon sang !

Il soupira.

« Garde ! »

Deux hommes sortirent d'une pièce voisine pour se mettre aux garde-à-vous devant lui.

« Accompagnez monsieur Vergas à l'hôpital. Et préparez-moi une voiture.

_ Bien monsieur ».

Italie souhaita bien du courage à son camarade, s'excusant pour ce qu'il allait voir. Cela ne participa pas du tout à rassurer l'Ecossais, mais il avait pris sa décision et devait s'y tenir. La peur au ventre, il grimpa dans sa voiture et partit en direction du port qui l'amènerait en France. Il espérait rattraper Oliver avant que celui-ci ne fasse un génocide.

Et alors qu'il roulait en ligne droite sur une longue route déserte, Ecosse dépassa Irlande, qui courrait à pied (sans doute derrière la voiture d'Oliver qui avait déjà tracé) en poussant des gémissements d'animal.

Famille de timbrés.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Arthur bondit de la voiture militaire alors que celle-ci ne s'était même pas encore arrêtée. Pressé par le temps et par une multitude d'autres choses sur lesquelles il n'arrivait même pas à mettre de mots tant il était bouleversé, il courut entre les arbres serrés de la forêt. Le camp n'était pas loin, caché en catimini des yeux indiscrets. Le coin était bien trouvé, personne de sensé n'irait décemment se perdre par ici, surtout en temps de guerre. Pas étonnant non plus que les troupes Alliées n'aient pas encore fouillées la zone.

De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun soldat allemand. L'endroit était littéralement déserté de toute trace de vie. A l'abandon.

Les soldats à sa suite, Arthur commença à fouiller une à une les grandes tentes à moitié trouées, par ce qu'on supposait être une chute de grêle ou une pluie trop forte, avant de se rendre compte que le décor qu'il avait vu dans le tableau de Feliciano ne ressemblait vraiment pas à ça, mais plutôt à une cellule. Laissant les soldats franco-anglais fouiller les tentes, il commença à arpenter le camp de long en large, jusqu'à comprendre que la cellule de Francis devait être un peu à l'écart, mise à distance volontairement pour l'isoler davantage.

Il chercha donc au sol si un passage de terre retournée à cause de coups de bottes n'était pas visible. En y regardant à deux fois, il repéra effectivement quelques traces s'écarter vers l'Est et suivit la piste comme un chien le ferait. Il avait l'impression que ses tempes tambourinaient au rythme de son cœur malmené. Il était si proche du but.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Francis, celui-ci l'avait forcé à le quitter, disant qu'il s'en sortirait, qu'il survivrait, que tout irait bien ou une autre connerie du genre. Regardez le résultat. Arthur avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Et il serait toujours inquiet tant que son cher et tendre allié ne serait pas dans ses bras, et à l'hôpital si possible.

La clé qu'il cachait dans la poche haute de son veston lui brûlait le cœur.

Ses pas se confondirent vite avec les rares traces de bottes des Occupants et à force d'empressement, une toute petite bâtisse apparue entres quelques chênes mourants.

Arthur arrêta sa course, le souffle coupé devant les efforts qui avaient été déployés juste pour fabriquer une unique cellule. Il ne se fit pas d'illusion, la pierre même pas bétonnée de la cellule venait d'un autre bâtiment démonté pour l'occasion, une chapelle abandonnée, par exemple. Ludwig avait commis l'atrocité que de fabriquer une prison avec les pierres d'une bâtisse sacrée, juste pour son ennemi juré. En toute honnêteté, Arthur avait déjà fait fabriquer une cellule spéciale dans son précieux bateau du XVème siècle, juste pour Francis, lors de leurs jeux de bataille navale post-moyenâgeuse. Mais… là, c'était morbide. Certes, il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une journée pour fabriquer ça, mais se donner autant de mal pour une prison, c'était cruel.

En essuyant son visage d'un bras, l'Anglais attrapa la clé qui attendait toujours dans sa poche, puis alla la placer dans la serrure poussiéreuse de la porte blindée (Allemagne s'était vraiment cassé la tête à commander une porte pour séquestrer Francis ?) Il y eu une résistance dû au mauvais état de la clé et de la serrure, mais finalement le « clic » rassurant retentit. Arthur n'aurait pas eu la patience de forcer la serrure ou d'attendre de l'aide.

Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver, de ce qu'il avait manqué, des symboles évidents de son impuissance dans le conflit qui venait de sévir sur le vieux continent et il avait également peur de perdre son calme face à la vérité. Il se souvenait de son déni lors de la réception du tableau de Feliciano. Il s'était convaincu que ce n'était qu'invention, et maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Il ouvrit la porte de ses mains tremblantes.

Et six ans de désolation coulèrent devant ses yeux.

Francis s'était souvenu des derniers mots de Ludwig : ''ni moi, ni personne ne passera à nouveau cette porte. La prochaine fois, ce sera la Mort qui viendra te chercher'', et ce seul souvenir avait provoqué en lui les pires angoisses. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait que par saccade et ne pensait qu'avec parcimonie. Tous ses sens étaient troublés.

La Mort avait ouvert la porte, en silence, mais n'était pas entrée, prenant son temps pour examiner sa délicieuse proie. Elle s'offrait le luxe d'apprécier chaque couture de la pièce, les fouets aux murs, couverts de sang séché, les cadavres d'ongles arrachés qui pourrissaient près de la machine à volt, ou juste, le meilleur spectacle, son fichu corps attaché et mourant. Temporairement muet. Les veines encore ouvertes. Non, ne pas y repenser. Avec la Mort, il n'y a pas à avoir honte de son état, car elle est l'entité la plus tolérante qui soit. Quelques soit votre origine, votre couleur de peau, d'yeux, votre identité, vos crimes, votre physique, elle vous prend tous sans exception, sans faire de favoritisme.

Elle avança de quelques pas, on l'aurait cru incertaine mais Francis savait qu'elle profitait de la vue avec allégresse, tandis que lui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle vienne le cueillir.

Le pas n'était pas assuré, saccadé. Elle avançait, s'arrêtait, regardait, avançait, s'arrêtait, regardait, jusqu'à le rejoindre. L'inventaire complet de la pièce était passé en revue, le moindre détail s'était incrusté au plus profond de la rétine du visiteur. Son imagination ferait le reste.

A son chevet, un peu au-dessus de lui, la silhouette semblait s'assurer que c'était bien lui – et on était en droit de s'interroger vu son état physique. Mais oui, c'était bien lui derrière ces cheveux longs éparpillés et sous cette barbe recouvrant deux joues creusées à l'extrême. Ses pupilles bleues ne parvenaient pas à se poser sur la silhouette inconnue. Il n'en voyait qu'une ombre mouvante et incertaine, comme un rêve.

Une goutte éclata contre sa joue. Premier contact qu'il avait avec l'extérieur depuis des années. Estomaqué, il était tout simplement estomaqué ! Une goutte venait de le toucher ! Quelque chose venait d'entrer en contact avec lui ! C'était un « contact » ! Un vrai ! Il prit peur. Il n'était plus habitué. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Sur sa gorge marquée par le sortilège de mutisme, un unique mot se dessina.

' _Pitié_ '.

Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? A moitié délirant, presque aveugle, le corps en lambeau, il n'avait plus rien que son reste de conscience à protéger. Si on le lui prenait, il ne serait plus que néant. Et ça l'angoissait.

Son mot, unique et premier depuis tout ce temps, parut se détacher de sa peau pour résonner dans la cellule, rebondissant doucement sur les murs pour prendre tout l'espace et le meubler. Un mot, c'était mieux qu'un cri. Mais ce mot lui attira une autre goutte, suivit de sa sœur, et d'une autre et bientôt il fut noyé sous une vague de pleurs, sans reconnaitre la voix qui l'appelait.

Une main douce se posa sur sa joue, doucement, toute caressante, mais Francis s'en alarma et retint son souffle en attendant le coup qui devrait suivre. N'en sentant pas, il perdit ses derniers repères et sentit son corps tenter des mouvements pour meubler le vide de son esprit, à défaut de le meubler de vraies pensées crédibles. Les spasmes revinrent, timides car il n'avait plus d'énergie.

« Chuuuut… c'est moi… c'est moi, _my love_ … c'est fini, tout va bien. Je suis là, d'accord ? Calme-toi… »

Il ne le voyait toujours pas, ne l'identifiait toujours pas. Son cerveau n'avait plus la force de réfléchir et d'analyser, mais la chaleur de cette main commença à le rassurer, parce qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas frappée. Elle caressait dans le même sens sans changer d'angle ni de vitesse, en toute honnêteté et douceur.

« C'est moi, Francis… C'est Arthur. Je suis là… Je ne te laisserais plus, c'est promis… »

Les mots glissèrent sur lui avec la main, chaleureusement, délicatement, rythmiquement. Le sauveur était venu, ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, où l'espoir était mort avec le retour inespéré de Ludwig. Cette fois-ci, il pouvait y croire, ça ne semblait pas être un rêve. C'était donc bien Arthur ? Il ne reconnaissait pas son odeur et à peine sa voix, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait eu le temps d'oublier tout ça depuis le début de son occupation.

Une paire de lèvres se posèrent sur son front, lui donnant un frisson de terreur.

« Un médecin ! Vite ! »

Arthur avait appelé à l'aide de toute la pleine force de ses poumons, sachant que l'acoustique de la salle ferait résonner sa voix. D'ailleurs, un groupement d'oiseau stagnant dehors s'était envolé par peur. Derrière, les soldats donnèrent écho à cet appel, réclamant un médecin par bouche-à-oreille.

« Tu es sauvé… La guerre est finie… et… et… l'Axe a été vaincu… Tout s'arrangera vite, tu verras. Je serais là… »

Arthur s'était montré parfait jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin. Il le rassurait, lui parlait, annonçait ce qu'il jugeait important pour mettre Francis au courant de ce qu'il se passait, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien fini et qu'Allemagne ne le toucherait plus.

« Oh bordel ! C'est quoi ça ?!

_ Allistor, dégage de là ! _Get out_! »

Pendant que Francis se faisait ausculter, il semblait qu'Arthur fasse de son mieux pour empêcher les curieux de venir. La rumeur de sa libération avait déjà courue parmi les Nations, plus vite que prévue. Lorsqu'Arthur avait quitté son frère aîné pour retrouver son amant, Allistor avait dû faire passer le mot bien vite avant d'aller à sa suite. Ça expliquait les disputes que Francis entendait au loin – et il fut soulagé que ses oreilles fonctionnent à nouveau.

« _You git !_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé de ramener les enfants !

_ Ils m'ont suivi, pauvre cloche ! Tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait leur cacher ça ?

_ Tu veux qu'ils voient leur père dans cet état ? Renvoie-les tout de suite !

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils ne rentrent pas dans ce… truc… Par contre, tu n'empêcheras pas Mathieu de voir son père, sois-en sûr. J'ai à peine essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait rester en arrière que, déjà, il m'a hurlé des contre-arguments à la figure. Il a bien pris de France du point de vue intellectuel. Peut pas s'empêcher d'argumenter à tout va et de démonter les propos des autres. Quant à l'amerloque, il a pris de toi son côté chiant. Laisse tomber, ils feront ce qu'ils veulent. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est cacher la cellule et détourner leur attention vers _lui_ ».

Arthur sembla tiquer puisqu'il y eu un silence gênant. Au-dessus, le Français voyait un vieux docteur retirer doucement, une à une, les aiguilles de ses bras, avec un sourire désolé.

Cela fait, on lui banda les bras pour faire coaguler le sang, puis on le plaça sur une sorte de brancard pour pouvoir le sortir de ce lieu clos.

Il ne se souvenait même plus du soleil. Alors, lorsqu'il le vit éclater par le ciel froid d'automne, il ferma les yeux pour s'en protéger. Puis peu à peu, il se fit la remarque qu'il serait triste de ne pas en profiter après en avoir été si longtemps privé. Presque timidement, il rouvrit ses paupières et respira à plein poumon l'air délicat de la forêt.

Plus loin, Ecosse et Arthur discutaient, mais leur attention était souvent détourner vers lui. Une partie d'eux rêvait de courir à ses côtés pour continuer de le rassurer, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne feraient que gêner le médecin. Alors, ils restaient là, à appréhender l'arrivée imminente des jumeaux nord-américains. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'ils allaient en foutre, de ces deux-là. Déjà, Arthur avait eu l'intelligence de fermer la cellule à clé et de confier cette dernière au général en chef chargé de sécuriser la zone.

Au loin, un bruit de frein retentit.

« Je te laisse les gérer, déclara l'Ecossais. Ils ne m'ont pas écouté la dernière fois que je leur ai parlé, ça ne va pas changer maintenant. Va donc faire ton job de père ».

En marmonnant une insulte à peine voilée, l'Anglais se précipita vers l'origine du bruit, tandis qu'Allistor profita d'avoir écarté son frère pour se poser aux côtés du médecin.

« Monsieur, j'ai une demande à vous faire.

_ Je vous écoute, mais faites vite… Je dois lui donner les premiers soins.

_ Bien sûr. Je voulais juste que vous évitiez de préciser à mon cadet, Arthur Kirkland, l'étendue des dégâts que vous noterez sur votre patient. Tenez-moi informé, mais restez vague avec Arthur. Moins il en saura et plus je serais à même de contenir sa colère. Il y a des choses qu'il ne doit pas savoir… pas de votre bouche…

_ Je comprends. Vous avez ma parole ».

Ils eurent un regard entendu puis l'Ecossais se recula pour le laisser travailler. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner le regard du visage de son ami, surtout pas alors qu'enfin, ils l'avaient retrouvés, vivant à peine. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvés Pologne dans un bon état, il fallait que ça empire encore. Ludwig ferait mieux de remercier le Ciel d'être trop faible pour affronter en face les conséquences de ses actes, même si, aussi enragé soit-il, Allistor reconnaissait qu'Allemagne en avait aussi pris pas mal sur la gueule, assez pour qu'on n'en rajoute pas plus.

Ecosse vouait une affection particulière à France, c'était marqué dans leur histoire, et le voir dans cet état lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs concernant une foutue guerre ayant durée un siècle. Quoique même Arthur n'avait jamais fait mal de cette façon-là. Pas avec ces méthodes ou cette intensité.

De derrière les arbres apparurent deux têtes blondes, en tenue militaire, retenues gauchement par un Arthur dépassé par les événements. Le pauvre Anglais s'accrochait aux vêtements de ses enfants pour essayer de les ralentir, argumentant comme quoi ils devaient se calmer. Mais allez dire à des enfants qu'ils ne devaient pas courir au chevet de leur père blessé, surtout Canada – gardez-vous de dire à Canada ce qu'il doit faire lorsque cela concerne sa précieuse famille.

Ecosse ne fit rien pour les empêcher d'avancer, il aimait voir Arthur galérer. Celui-ci parvint à les retenir par le bras avant qu'ils ne bondissent vers le corps souffrant qui gisait en attendant les secours.

« Ne vous approchez pas plus ! menaça l'Anglais. Vous allez déranger le médecin ! Attendez comme nous qu'il lui donne premiers soins ! »

Alfred, pour une fois, fut le plus raisonnable, et convainquit comme il put son jumeau de se tenir tranquille. Matthieu était particulièrement bouleversé de ce qu'il voyait. Il trouvait horrible d'avoir son père, longtemps disparu, juste sous le nez, sans avoir le droit de lui tenir la main – de plus, il avait beau appeler son nom de toutes les façons et avec toute son énergie, Francis était soit trop faible pour tourner la tête dans sa direction, soit inconscient. Dans tous les cas, c'était frustrant.

Et pourtant, quel soulagement !

Parce qu'il était là, sous leurs yeux, vivant, après tout ce temps.

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, comme si le reste n'avait plus aucune importance, Arthur et les deux nord-américains accompagnèrent France dans le véhicule de secours comme une famille unie, et Ecosse avait observé cet amour dans leur regard avec une émotion mélancolique et un amer regret coincé au creux de la gorge, parce que cet Enfer aurait dû être prévenu plutôt que vécu, preuve que l'Europe entière avait des torts, et pas des moindres. On avait beau dire que c'était fini, certaines choses n'étaient pas prêtes à se refermer.

Ecosse avait peur que la France ne se remette sans Francis. Parce que c'était l'humain qui avait été touché le plus profondément. Une Nation comme la France était capable de se remettre, avec le temps, de ces horreurs, mais un humain pouvait-il oublier ça ?

En attendant que Francis ne se remette, il allait juste falloir empêcher Arthur d'achever Ludwig. Cet imbécile serait bien capable de ne pas comprendre la moralité de l'histoire et de renchérir dans cette politique de vengeance, juste par rancœur et par amour. Ne jamais sous-estimer les sentiments d'Angleterre, ils avaient joués plus qu'on ne le pensait dans son histoire politique.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Dans son abominable torpeur, Lilian luttait contre ses cauchemars pour garder sa conscience intacte. La folie, il y avait trop goûté et ne souhaitait pas y succomber à nouveau. Pourtant, il était incapable d'affirmer haut et fort qu'il était encore dans le monde de la conscience. Tout était trop… noir. C'en devenait mystique.

Lilian n'avait aucune notion du temps ni de l'espace, et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait parler pour faire raisonner les mots sur les murs et en calculer la distance. Sans langue, c'était déjà plus compliqué.

La blessure dans sa bouche avait cicatrisée mais le petit bout de chair n'avait pas vraiment repoussé, à cause du manque de soin et d'énergie. Parce que oui, il était physiquement au bout de ce qu'il pouvait subir. Encore un peu et son corps allait passer en hibernation et tout simplement arrêter de fonctionner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reçoive de vrais soins. Rester allongé sans bouger ne le fatiguait pas, mais avoir son dos empalé sur une cage de ferraille sans boire ni manger, c'était très dur à vivre.

Dire qu'il pensait avoir tout vécu.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à savoir qu'Allemagne ne reviendrait jamais ici, comme il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Seule la mort passerait à nouveau ces murs et, après tout, était-ce réellement une tare ? Elle au moins serait douce. Ça changerait de ce monde de dégénérés où seules la violence et la haine régnaient en maîtresses. Parfois, Lilian se demandait s'il aurait pu être un chic type, sans tout ça…

Se rendant compte que ses pensées partaient en vrille, il se mit à imaginer autre chose. Lui ? Un chic type ? Ridicule.

Son dernier exercice pour ne pas se laisser tomber dans les hallucinations était de se souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Il sollicitait toutes les cases de son cerveau afin de se remémorer les lieux qu'il appréciait, qu'il côtoyait, dans les moindres détails. Il tenait bon en imaginant à la perfection son vieil appartement, ou bien même le visage d'Oliver. Surtout, il se souvenait beaucoup plus facilement des crises de folie de son voisin territorial que de son visage lorsqu'il était normal.

Monde de dégénérés, oui.

La faim le tiraillait atrocement. Que faire pour l'oublier ?

Il se trouva tellement misérable qu'il en vint à espérer qu'on ne le retrouve jamais. A quoi bon se montrer aux autres dans cet état ? Il n'avait pas envie d'afficher sa faiblesse aux yeux de tous. Et surtout pas d'Angleterre, qui avait dû se taper le sale boulot sans lui. Lilian aurait honte de lui faire face après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Son corps n'était plus qu'un lambeau estropié et souillé. Déjà qu'avant, il n'avait pas été connu pour sa grande pureté… Maintenant, en plus de ses pensées sombres, il allait devoir se coltiner ce boulet de corps.

Si seulement Vichy pouvait prendre sa place et se faire écraser par les Alliés… France serait mort et Vichy serait mort. Parfait. On aurait buté les deux souillures d'un même coup.

Tout à coup, un fracas sembla explosé contre la porte de la cellule, le faisant sursauter. C'était un peu comme une mouche s'écrasant sur un pare-brise, sauf que là, c'était un truc énorme qui s'était viandé contre une porte en ferraille rigide. Pas rassurant donc.

Etait-ce la mort ? Ou un obus ?

Non, la première était plus subtile que ça et le second aurait rasé le mur.

On abaissa vingt fois la poigné avec rage, ce qui fit monté une sorte d'angoisse dans la poitrine du Français, puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que le son métallique d'une clé qu'on insère gauchement dans une serrure ne se fasse entendre.

Avec toutes les peines du monde, Lilian parvint maladroitement à faire basculer sa tête dans sa direction, faisant craquer ses os. Il avait dû bouger un muscle des épaules car le pique ferré de son omoplate lui fit atrocement mal. Il jura mentalement à cause de la douleur (et s'il avait eu sa langue, il aurait ragé à voix haute – dans le cas où sa voix ne serait pas morte entre temps à cause de la déshydratation).

Un pied agacé défonça la porte sans aucun état-d'âme.

A cause de la violente luminosité, Lilian fut forcé de fermer les yeux. L'intrus venait de lui cramer la rétine avec ce simple geste, et le voilà maintenant en contrejour comme ces héros gerbant de roman policier.

La silhouette eut une sorte de tic nerveux qui lui fit pencher un instant la tête dans un angle inquiétant, puis un sanglot d'enfant lui échappa et, finalement, l'inconnu se jeta sur lui.

Son dos, putain…

La grille de ferraille s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans sa peau, continuant de caresser ou de percer ses os et sa chair. Lilian ne put qu'émettre une plainte étouffée, papillonnant des yeux et suant tellement qu'il tendait ses muscles par réflexe pour endiguer son mal.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde suffisamment stupide pour se jeter sur le corps d'un blessé.

Oliver Kirkland.

S'il avait eu sa langue, France l'aurait insulté par tous les noms d'oiseau possible. Heureusement (ou pas), il était muet et délirant sous les coups de la douleur. Ça y est, il commençait à voir flou et à voir des fantômes danser devant ses yeux. La folie… Lilian devait être tellement rassuré de voir une silhouette qu'il connaissait qu'il était en train de se laisser aller et de lâcher prise, sûrement parce qu'il voulait croire qu'il était entre de bonnes mains.

Ouais, considérer Oliver comme une « bonne main » était peut-être un peu suicidaire mais bref. Au moins, c'était un visage familier. Un visage certes baigné de larmes, mais un visage familier malgré tout.

Il y avait quelque chose de très gratifiant dans le fait d'être pleuré par quelqu'un. Tout de suite, on se sent plus important. Et Oliver avait cette capacité de vous chérir plus que sa propre vie, ce qui le rendait tantôt naïf et tantôt attachant. Là, à l'heure actuelle, il était assez mignon à prononcer son nom entre deux paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes (alors que c'était plutôt lui qui avait l'air de vouloir être rassuré).

Plus concentré sur la douleur dans son dos que par autre chose, Lilian se demanda si l'Anglais allait se rendre compte qu'il tirait une corde sensible en s'appuyant sur lui de la sorte pour le serrer dans ses bras. En tout cas, le Français avait une impression de distance vis-à-vis de la scène. Il ne la vivait pas complètement, alors qu'il aurait dû se réjouir d'être retrouvé. Etait-il blasé à ce point-là ? Ou son corps était-il entré dans une phase de déni puissante ?

Et est-ce qu'Oliver allait un jour se rendre compte qu'il lui faisait mal ?

Heureusement, un médecin arriva bien vite et envoya bouler l'Anglais qui se mangea le sol en pleurant de soulagement (scène bien ridicule, dans un sens, même s'il restait mignon). Ecosse suivit et aida à retirer la cage de fer de son dos, une fois le choc passé. Entre deux hallucinations, Lilian entendit le docteur prévenir l'Ecossais qu'il était en train de tourner de l'œil. Du coup, ce fut Angleterre qui termina la tâche, pendant que son frère aîné était parti se ressourcer au soleil.

La douleur des plaies ré-ouvertes était atroce, mais on apposa sur lui de quoi stopper toute hémorragie.

« Sortons-le, je ne vois presque rien dans toute cette pénombre ».

Le corps flasque de Lilian fut porté, non sans encombres, jusqu'au monde extérieur. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, le soleil lui avait cramé la rétine. Mais la brise était si douce qu'il se détendit presqu'aussitôt, alors qu'on bandait ses plaies. Il ferma les yeux pour visualiser qu'effectivement, la guerre était finie. Cette quiétude dans le paysage allait bien de pair avec le retour de la paix.

« Canada, tu n'aurais pas dû venir…, soupira Oliver en se dirigeant apparemment plus loin ».

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et Lilian était maintenant trop détendu pour se risquer à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'en avait plus la force, et même plus l'envie.

De toute façon, ce n'était que son fils. Il fallait bien qu'un jour, il prenne conscience que ce père dont il avait peur n'était en réalité qu'une lope comme une autre. Un bout de chiffon sale piétiné au sol. Le choc que ce devait être pour Matt, surtout qu'il ne pipait pas mot. Lilian imaginait sans mal son regard le décrire de la tête aux pieds, pour bien imprimer cette terrible image dans sa mémoire.

La Seconde Guerre mondiale, quel fléau.

« _My love…_ , susurra Angleterre en étant revenu lui caresser le front. Je suis là, maintenant. C'est fini… »

Jamais ces simples mots ne lui avaient fait autant de bien. C'était fini, pour de bon.

La main glissa sur son front puis descendit à sa joue. Et là, France sentit une paire de lèvre caresser les siennes.

« Je ne te laisserais plus jamais ».

Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Francis comme Lilian resta allongé dans un lit d'hôpital des jours et des semaines et peut-être plus – ils n'en savaient foutrement rien. Les deux Français étaient à mille lieux d'imaginer que, quelque part dans l'univers, quelqu'un avait vécu la même chose qu'eux, et avec la même intensité. En attendant, ils étaient finalement sauvés, alors ils ne voulaient pas s'apitoyer sur leurs sort – les autres le faisaient pour eux, heureusement. Les contacts physiques étaient toujours quelque chose d'assez tabou mais, par bonheur, les Frances n'avaient pas eu à subir le supplice de la confrontation. Que ce soit contre Allemagne ou le reste du monde. Quand quelqu'un venait les voir, ils simulaient le sommeil pour ne pas avoir de comptes à rendre, et encore moins entendre ces minables phrases de réconfort.

Seuls les mots d'Angleterre pouvaient percer la barrière de leurs oreilles.

Angleterre venait le voir tous les jours pour s'occuper de lui, pour lui parler et résumer la situation au mieux.

En politique, c'était Paris qui avait pris la relève en son absence, ne se gênant pas pour hurler pendant les réunions internationales, avec cette hargne qui représentaient bien la passion dont étaient capables les Parisiennes. Elle faisait des synthèses précises de chaque réunion et déposait les comptes-rendus sur la table de chevet de son patron, avant de le laisser se reposer, sans un mot.

Le temps passa comme ça, où France était dans sa bulle, loin de tout, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à se soigner efficacement. Les moments où Angleterre lui rendait visite étaient les plus agréables, les plus vivants. Sa voix lui semblait toujours assez lointaine, parce qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis des années, mais elle rassurait son âme. La quiétude d'une salle d'hôpital silencieuse, avec la chaleur d'une personne qui l'aime, c'était une sorte de petit paradis, modeste mais agréable. En tout cas, Francis et Lilien s'y sentaient à l'aise.

Puis un jour, Angleterre s'était assis sur le bord du lit, coiffant les cheveux de son amant d'un geste attentionné et en se mordant tristement la lèvre. Le Français lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas mais n'eut aucune réponse. A la place, le britannique s'écroula sur lui pour l'enlacer et pleurer de tout son saoul. Et il était parti quelques heures plus tard, sans un mot. Il fallut attendre la visite d'Ecosse pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Salut, vieux…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je suppose que mon frère est déjà passé te voir.

_ En effet. Et il ne m'a pas adressé l'esquisse d'un mot, il a juste pleuré en silence.

_ C'est de ma faute, j'ai laissé échapper quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre. En discutant de toi avec mes autres frères, je les ai mis au parfum de ce que tu avais… vécu… Enfin, de ce que le médecin m'a dit, j'entends. Du coup, je ne savais pas qu'Angleterre serait caché derrière un mur pour nous espionner. Maintenant, il est au courant de certaines choses que tu as subites…

_ Plus précisément ?

_ Les électrochocs. Les ongles… Le fouet.

_ Juste ça ?

_ C'est déjà beaucoup pour lui.

_ Tant que ça s'arrête là, il oubliera vite. Laisse-lui du temps ».

Ecosse garda sous silence la mention du viol, puisque France sembla volontairement l'éclipser. Angleterre n'en savais rien, fort heureusement, puisque l'Ecossais n'avait pas trouvé la force d'en parler avec ses autres frères en revenant de son entretien avec le médecin principal. Maintenant, ils espéraient tous deux qu'Arthur reste calme et ne s'en prenne pas au corps encore comateux - mais plus pou longtemps, apparemment - d'Allemagne. Manquerait plus que ça.

Non, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'Angleterre craque. Surtout pas maintenant.

France se savait être la seule personne capable de le raisonner si jamais il lui venait l'idée de se venger. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Il attendit donc patiemment le lendemain qu'Angleterre ne vienne le voir, et fut d'ailleurs soulagé lorsqu'il entra, comme à son habitude, dans la chambre. Au moins, il n'était pas dans sa cave à préparer une malédiction.

A le voir aussi réactif, Angleterre cligna des yeux avec surprise avant de s'approcher timidement de lui. Francis ouvra les bras avec un air tendre et Lilian avala sa salive de gêne en faisant de même.

« Viens ».

Angleterre s'y jeta à corps perdu.

L'étreinte fut emprunte d'un malaise du côté Français, qui mit quelques minutes à muter en réconfort, puis enfin en soulagement. Ses derniers contacts avec un « corps humain » ne lui avaient pas laissés de souvenirs particulièrement agréables. Heureusement, Angleterre agissais comme un ange de consolation, une forme merveilleuse de douceur qui venait presque effacer l'horreur des années précédentes. C'était agréable de se perdre dans ses bras, d'inhaler son odeur, de caresser ses cheveux courts et de poser les lèvres contre sa joue.

Un peu en tremblant, l'Anglais vint s'essayer à un baiser, que le Français ne refusa pas bien qu'il se sente assez sale – trop, en tout cas, pour oser entacher la pureté d'Angleterre – à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cellule. Mais son égoïsme prit le dessus, il avait trop besoin de cette tendresse, et le Britannique était le seul en qui il vouait une confiance aveugle. Alors il rendit le baiser avec l'impression à la fois terrible et libératrice de se perdre, de ne plus s'occuper de qui il était. Il se fichait de tout, appréciait juste de s'en remettre aux lèvres et aux paroles réconfortantes de son plus proche allié.

C'était si bête mais si bon. Enfin, après tout ce temps, ils étaient de nouveau réunis, libres de s'enlacer avec passion et tendresse, dans un monde qui ne demandait qu'à enterrer les erreurs passées. Cet amour plus ou moins avoué qui les liait allait enfin être consommé. France guérissant de ses blessures, il devenait alors possible d'envisager un monde où ils vivraient sans ces horreurs, comme un vrai couple. C'était ce qu'ils espéraient silencieusement. De la tranquillité, un temps infinité de douceur avec une personne capable de les comprendre. C'était la moindre des choses pour tout ce qu'ils avaient bouffés les années précédentes.

Trois coups à la porte.

Angleterre se rendit compte qu'il était monté sur les genoux du blessé pendant sa manœuvre, à moitié avachi sur son corps pour mieux sentir sa chaleur, puis il se recula en rougissant pour privilégier une position assise sur le bord du lit, tenant néanmoins les mains de son amant pour simple geste réconfortant.

Un homme entra, se présentant comme étant un diplomate.

« Monsieur Bonnefoy… Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger de la sorte, mais le Président tenait à… vous tenir au courant des futurs événements, qui vous concernent directement et qui vont avoir lieu dans les années qui vont suivre. La guerre étant finie, il faut maintenant penser à la paix et à un moyen efficace de la préserver pour les générations à venir. Les prochaines actions que nous entreprendrons seront décisives pour l'Europe…

_ Venez-en au fait ».

L'homme déglutit comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il allait dire, détournant un instant le regard – ce qui fit redouter le pire au couple en face.

« Monsieur… Vous… Il a été décidé que vous épouseriez Ludwig Beilschmidt. Pour former l'unions franco-allemande et servir de modèle à… l'Europe ».

La seconde moitié de la phrase, France ne l'entendit pas. Le simple nom de son bourreau avait suffi à accaparer toutes son attention, et il en fut de même pour Angleterre, qui se tendit en écarquillant les yeux. L'information ne voulait pas s'imposer à leurs esprits, alors ils restèrent là, béats, la bouche ouverte, les doigts encore entrelacés, à juste tenter de réfléchir, de comprendre pourquoi on leur imposait cette nouvelle torture, pourquoi est-ce que même cinq ans de guerre n'avaient pas suffi à les purger de leurs crimes passés.

Pourquoi leur refusait-on un amour et une vie paisibles ?

« Je conçois que cela paraisse choquant mais… les gens ont peur. Cette union est l'unique moyen de prouver à tous que la France et l'Allemagne sont réconciliées et… ne feront plus jamais de telles choses… C'est pour l'avenir. Pour les enfants qui naitront dans ce monde. Pour leur bonheur ».

Angleterre était outré de ces arguments supposés provoqués l'empathie et le sens du sacrifice. Que c'était bas !

« Je sais…, murmura France en s'attirant un regard scandalisé de son partenaire. Je… Dites au Président que j'y consens

_ Non ! clama l'Anglais.

_ Si. Je le ferais… je le ferais… »

La vie s'était à nouveau enfuit de leurs yeux. A ce moment-là, Lilian et Francis avaient tout compris, tout le drame de leur existence, toutes les responsabilités qu'ils devaient maintenant porter. Ils n'échapperaient jamais à leurs obligations et aimer était une cruelle erreur dans la vie politique. Ce mariage devait avoir lieu, pour la paix du monde et pour la leur.

* * *

 **Tu le sens le « subtil » raccord au chapitre 1 ? Tu le seeeens ?! HEIN ?! KofKofKof !**

 **Voilà, voilà… *lisse les plis de son T-shirt* Je… je vois pas trop comment conclure décemment cette partie. Pourtant, ça fait toujours quelque chose de conclure une histoire. Il reste un dernier chapitre, mais ce sera pour le présent… En ce qui concerne le passé, je vais vous faire un aveu :**

 **A la base, je voulais juste mettre en scène la politique internationale des années 1870 à 1941. Sauf que comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai vachement débordé. En fait, j'avais préparé quelques chapitres d'avance quand j'ai débuté cette fic et, déjà, je sentais que je partais plus loin. Donc, j'ai un peu revu mes plans (je trouvais ça pas cool de finir ma fic sur la guerre de 14-18). Donc voilà, tout ça pour dire que la fic d'origine ne couvrait que la moitié de ce que vous avez lu (et encore, la partie passé était supposée être à part de la partie présent, alors que là, j'ai combiné les deux).**

 **CETTE FIC FAIT N'IMPORTE QUOI ! O-O**

 **Mais j'assume !**

 **Alors, encore une fois, je vous embrasse tous ! Très fort ! Lecteurs anonymes ou pas ! Merci de me suivre sur mes fics, vous êtes adorables !**


	21. Deux Cœurs réparés

_**Deux Cœurs brisés**_

 **Vraiment désolée ! Je vous ai lâché avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de la fic, c'était pas cool XD Foutus exams !**

 **Mais enfin ! Oui, enfin ! Le dernier chapitre de ce truc qui m'aura tué ! Oui, madame ! La fin ! The last one ! Die… die… euh… Ende ? Comment on dit en allemand ? Merde ! Je suis trop nulle dans cette langue ! XD**

 **Allez, j'arrête de dire de la merde, promis !**

 **Les reviews :**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Merci pour la review ! Ouais, dur-dur de boucler une fic basé sur une alternance régulière, j'en aurais bavé un peu. Je suis contente si ce 2P!Irlande de l'impro absolu t'a plu, faudrait développer l'idée à l'occasion~ ! :D Sinon, oui, y a quelque chose d'un peu pute dans le fait qu'Arthur et Francis se retrouve et là : lewl, en fait vous allez pas pouvoir en profiter parce que troll ! Si tu veux, on reconvoque le Ludwig psychologue d'Interdiction pour leur suivi mental XD**

 **Beyond :**

 **Gros câlin et gros merci pour ton commentaire ! -hug qui fait plaisir- La boucle est bouclée, ce dernier chapitre est donc l'imposteur de cette histoire ! Elle me force à finir sur un chiffre impair ! Argh ! Bon, que ta review soit décousue ou pas, je vais rien dire parce que ça me fait bien rire ! XD L'important, c'est que tu ais passé un bon moment. Je te kiss fort, fort, fort !**

 **Emse :**

 **Tiens ! Une revenante :D Je t'en prie, prends place, mets-toi à l'aise ! Je méritais ce boycott de review, façon U.U. J'ai été trop puputte dans cette fic (bon, ça devient une sorte d'habitude mais bref !) Voilà le dernier chapitre tant attendu (?) qui va déboucler la boucle (en un sens, c'est vrai !) Du coup, j'espère que la fin ne de décevra pas ! Bizou !**

 **Alice :**

 **Coucou, toi ! Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce chapitre soit apprécié O-O Je suis choquée ! Mais agréablement, bien sûr ! Un chapitre avec des feelz et des retrouvailles, ouiiii, évidemment que ça fait battre le kokoro ! (owo) Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais apprécié ta lecture, ça fait énormément chaud au cœur d'entendre (de lire, plutôt) ce genre de commentaire. Tu es adorable, merci encore un milliard de fois ! Kiss !**

 **Arsenall :**

 **C'est vrai que ne pas t'entendre reviewer était bizarre, j'ai failli lancer le GIGN et le MI6 à ta recherche ! U.U Heureusement que tu es revenue d'entre les mooorts ! :P Contente d'avoir bourré assez de feelz pour répondre à tes attentes ! Mais c'est vrai que toutes ces questions méritaient d'être posées, c'est vrai U.U 6 ans, c'est long, surtout dans ce genre de situation. Enfin bref ! Pour parler de choses plus joyeuses : merci ! Merci beaucoup et voici sous tes yeux ébaaaahis le dernier chapitre ! Je t'embrasse, ma belle ! – kiss –**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Du coup…**

 **Euh…**

 **Mes propres feelz m'avaient achevés, donc je me suis permise de finir cette fiction sur du léger (avec de suuubtiles expressions humoristiques qui trainent partout pour prouver que j'étais à bout de nerfs) et du cute (j'espère que ça en est… c'est toujours un peu compliqué de juger son propre travail, en fait…)**

 **Donc, nous y sommes ! Le dernier ! Je vais chialer, bordel… Q.Q**

 **Bonne lecture ! /pleure/**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXI :**

Arraché des griffes du sommeil, Francis papillonna des yeux en soupirant d'aise, la peau toujours un peu suante de ses ébats nocturnes. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux ne distinguèrent que de vagues formes indistinctes et aucune couleur, comme si elles avaient été avalées par la nuit. Contre son corps chaud, il sentait toujours celui d'Oliver, prit d'un sommeil profond, qui ne faisait absolument aucun bruit, à tel point qu'il aurait pu se faire passer pour mort.

Les rares sons qu'il aurait dû émettre en bougeant dans ses draps semblaient étouffés. A vrai dire, l'atmosphère paraissait plus mystique que jamais, surtout puisqu'elle se couplait au corps nu et étendu de cette belle silhouette. Ce devait être la faute au sommeil et à l'épuisement de tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'alors. Francis ne savait tellement plus dans quel monde il était que son imagination se mettait à lui jouer des tours. Et celle-là, il s'en méfiait.

S'extirpant de la maigre couverture à peine jetée sur son ventre, il s'assit en bordure de lit, se frottant le visage pour reprendre ce qui lui restait d'esprit. Une pointe de déception venait de naitre dans son cœur. Il aurait aimé que cette fichue malédiction qu'il s'était jeté ne soit détruite dans la nuit de passion qu'il venait d'avoir. Ayant reconnu ses torts et les ayant plus ou moins réparés, il avait naïvement espéré que cela suffirait à inverser la balance. Quel bonheur cela aurait été que de se réveiller non pas dans le lit d'Oliver – adorable dans son genre, là n'était pas la question – mais dans celui d'Arthur, qui devait l'attendre impatiemment si cette théorie des univers parallèles liés était toujours de mise (aucune raison qu'elle ne le soit plus, d'ailleurs).

Du coup, il se sentait un peu lasse de revenir au point de départ. Dès que l'Anglais serait réveillé, il le mobiliserait pour travailler sur ces fichus portails, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Il voulait à tout prix rentrer chez lui.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'accoutumer de cette obscure torpeur, si bien qu'il releva la tête pour chercher la porte du regard, avide de se passer un peu d'eau sur la figure.

Puis là, le drame.

Il prit très exactement trente-huit secondes pour enfin réaliser que, de un, quelque chose n'allait pas dans la pièce, de deux, il n'était plus seul – Angleterre non compris –, de trois que ce quelqu'un était un quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ! Puis cela fait, il lui fallut encore le temps de réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait, puis la raison de sa présence, puis les conséquences. Finalement, trente-huit secondes, c'était raisonnable pour tout ce charabia émotionnel qu'il venait de s'infliger.

Dopé par l'adrénaline, il se redressa immédiatement, l'œil brillant, rencontrant le regard franchement sceptique de son double. Son double qui était parfaitement parallèle à lui, assis sur un lit où une silhouette faisait dos (comme Oliver, en soi). Pour peu, Francis en aurait pleuré de joie. Lui, qui s'était cru condamné à poursuivre ses recherches magiques pour un jour avoir le plaisir de rentrer dans son monde, était en réalité déjà dans l'entre-deux, ce fameux lieu de nul-part où il avait échangé sa place une semaine auparavant. Son soulagement n'en fut que plus fort, car il avait une sensation d'achèvement et de perfection, car tout rentrait dans l'ordre, à sa place, et après tout ce bazar, ce n'était pas un luxe de sa part.

Il bondit sur ses deux jambes, complètement nu mais peu importe, et avança de quelques pas au centre de la pièce.

Lilian sentit qu'il allait enfin mettre un point d'arrêt à toute cette merde et, très franchement, ça lui faisait plaisir. Se faire trimballer d'un univers à l'autre en plus d'avoir été kidnappé par ce terrible BFT, ça lui avait remué les entrailles pour au moins deux siècles. Il ne blaguait pas quand il disait rêver d'un lit au calme, avec éventuellement Oliver pour s'occuper de lui. Au moins, qu'on lui foute la paix.

Alors il s'étira mollement puis se releva, laissant le bel endormi qui partageait son lit dans le même état qu'Oliver, soit un immobilisme complet, tant et si bien que les deux Français comprirent qu'ils ne se réveilleraient pas dans cet entre-deux monde. C'était leur moment à eux.

« Sacré aventure, sourit Francis.

_ Plus jamais.

_ Content de voir qu'on partage au moins cette même idée. Je désespérais de nous trouver des points communs.

_ Ta gueule ».

Ahhh, Lilian ! Aimable, charmant et poli en toute circonstance ! Quel plaisir !

Francis ne retint pas l'insulte, connaissant maintenant à peu près le caractère de son double. Il ne fallait pas voir cette insulte comme une atteinte à sa personne mais comme une simple ponctuation de phrase supposé intimer le silence. Après, il était envisageable de s'imaginer que le soulagement de voir cette situation arriver à son terme le soulage au point d'insulter tout ce qui était susceptible de l'énerver. Parce quand on en a chié pendant des jours, des mois voire des années dans leur cas, on n'avait pas forcément envie d'entendre l'ironie mordante du premier glandu venu. Puis sachant que Lilian et Francis avaient des caractères bien opposés, ça n'allait pas les aider à sympathiser. De toute façon, après cette histoire d'échange, ils n'avaient plus du tout envie d'entendre parler de l'autre pour le restant de leur vie. Au moins.

Mais ça leur faisait tout de même un petit quelque chose au cœur d'être de nouveau dans cet endroit onirique, face à face. Pas qu'ils allaient fondre en larmes dans les bras de l'autre, mais ils reconnaissaient que ça faisait du bien de tourner la page. Surtout que si la première fois, ils avaient eu l'impression de fonctionner en symétrie parfaite, il leur semblait aujourd'hui assister à un décalage marqué entre eux. Tous deux devaient avoir changés en leur for intérieur, et ils ne pouvaient pas avoir évolués dans le même sens. Ils étaient peut-être le double de l'autre, mais ils préservaient chacun beaucoup de différences. Un bienheureux contre un misanthrope.

« Bon, pas que tu me fais chier, commença Lilian en se frottant la tête avec agacement, mais je vais me barrer tant qu'il en est encore temps.

_ Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. J'espère que tu n'as abîmé personne dans mon monde.

_ Sinon quoi ?

_ Je t'en voudrais ».

Lilian fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

« Aucun mort, contente-toi de ça.

_ Tu me fais peur, là… »

Lilian l'ignora et commença à se diriger vers le lit où dormait paisiblement Oliver, ne s'intéressant pas au fait de stériliser son début de conversation avec son double. Discutailler à poil, dans un rêve, avec son double maléfique (quoique c'était plutôt lui, le maléfique de l'histoire), alors qu'ils venaient de passer une soirée chaude avec le double de leur amant respectif… c'était pas trop son délire. Francis n'avait qu'à se taper la causette tout seul, lui allait pioncer tranquillement dans son lit et oublier ce merdier.

Laissé à l'abandon, Francis gonfla les joues puérilement avant de grimper lui aussi sur le lit qui lui revenait de droit, la tête haute mais boudante. Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre comment fonctionnait le Lilian. Avec ce qu'ils avaient vécus, ils auraient au moins pu se sortir un petit « bien joué quand même, bro », histoire de se dire que, quelque part dans cet univers, quelqu'un d'autre en avait chié avec ces histoires de couples brisés par un mariage à la con qui avait brisé trop de cœurs en même temps.

Au moins, Lilian restait fidèle à lui-même, chose souvent importante dans la vie.

Et même s'il restait une belle ordure au fond, Francis lui souhaitait silencieusement tout le bonheur du monde parce que, ayant survécu dans un univers rempli de psychopathes et de tueurs amoraux, on ne pouvait pas lui souhaiter autre chose.

L'idée de ne plus se revoir, de juste partir comme ça, en une nuit, leur parut assez dérangeante, mais ils ne voulaient pas risquer de rester et de perdre l'occasion de rentrer chez eux. Les deux Anglais endormis devaient avoir hâte de retrouver leur Français à eux, en plus. Pas de remords à avoir, ils pouvaient bien penser un peu à leur gueule après tout ça.

« Bonne nuit, enfoiré ! salua une dernière fois Francis en tirant la couette sur lui.

_ Ta gueule, sourit l'autre en faisant de même ».

Francis enroba le corps fragile de son cher Arthur d'un geste amoureux, épousant la courbe de son dos avec son corps, partageant leur chaleur dans ce geste à la fois doux et osé, un contact physique qui leur avait manqué atrocement ces derniers temps. Il entendit Lilian se coucher également, peut-être en faisant de même – quoiqu'il ne l'avouerait jamais car c'était un geste bien trop tendre pour une brute sans cœur comme lui (il avait une image de marque à garder intact, après tout).

Une immense satisfaction les gagna, comme une détente liquide qui coulait dans leurs veines pour endormir chacun de leurs membres un à un. Ce sommeil soudain devait être le marqueur de la réalité qui reprenait ses droits. Bientôt, ils devront se réveiller chez eux, de telle manière que ces dernières décennies n'apparaitraient plus que comme un immense cauchemar, conséquence de leurs mauvaises actions passées. Ils avaient bien retenus la leçon que jouer avec les sentiments de leurs proches, au nom des relations internationales, devait être l'une des pires idées au monde. Et de loin !

Alors ils fermèrent leurs paupières sans regret, sans une pensée pour leur double, car tout ce qui les intéressait désormais, c'était le corps tant aimé qui se collait à leur peau avec une tendresse réconfortante.

Et dans cette ambiance de plénitude, ils s'endormirent comme des enfants.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Et si d'un côté, Francis eut l'impression d'avoir à peine eu le temps de fermer les yeux avant de se re-réveiller, il ne put que constater que son corps était entièrement reposé malgré ce faux sommeil et ce nouvel échange inter-dimensionnel, et qu'il se sentait complètement relaxé après ces décennies de souffrances. Alors, pour bien reprendre pied dans la réalité, il se frotta le visage avec sa main libre, l'autre s'étant retrouvée sous le cou de son partenaire, et papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscure chambre à coucher. Les rideaux à demi-fermés laissaient passer un filet de soleil, suffisamment épais pour qu'il puisse distinguer son environnement.

Il était bien dans la même pièce que celle où il s'était endormi, mais pourtant, elle différait en certains points, que ce soit à causes des vêtements jetés au sol ou, plus particulièrement, du nouveau partenaire qui partageait ses draps. C'était déjà la deuxième fois mais Francis continuait de se dire que, décidemment, se réveiller avec une personne différente restait quelque chose de très perturbant. Surtout quand on avait couché avec la veille. Même si c'était des doubles.

Pris d'un ridicule doute, Francis voulut tout de même vérifier que c'était à Arthur qu'il avait affaire. Si jamais il était tombé dans un troisième monde parallèle, il jurait qu'il allait se pendre pour de bon. Mais heureusement, il reconnut les mèches blondes sableuses de son partenaire et le bout de visage qu'il pouvait voir en se pliant un peu sur lui. Avec son bras bloqué, il n'allait pas partir bien loin. Tant mieux puisqu'il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de partir.

Avec son bras libre, il passa sur la hanche de son Anglais pour l'amener contre lui, collant leurs deux corps chauds dans un contact électrisant. Francis avait l'impression de redécouvrir sa peau, son odeur, le son de son souffle ensommeillé. Rien qu'avec ça, il se sentait de nouveau détendu et heureux. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de ne pas s'en prendre une dans la gueule lorsqu'Arthur immergerait de son sommeil. Certes, il la méritait, mais ce serait bien d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient finis avec les retrouvailles chaleureuses et larmoyantes. Quoique connaissant Arthur, il était capable de d'abord lui en coller une, puis de lui hurler dessus, et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine directement après. Son sens des priorités était souvent hasardeux lorsque ses émotions prenaient le dessus.

Ému par l'air adorable de son amour endormi, Francis joua doucement avec les mèches broussailleuses qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ça y est, il se rappelait de leur texture comme si c'était hier. Son nez alla inspirer le mélange de savon et de sexe qui parfumait son corps et le manque qu'il avait ressenti depuis toutes ces années s'envola, parce qu'enfin, il l'avait dans ses bras. Après tout ce temps, il avait réussi à le récupérer.

Francis resta à observer son sommeil, caressant parfois sa petite tête blonde avec tendresse, posant même ses lèvres dessus de temps à autres comme gage d'amour.

Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Cela commença par un léger étirement du cou, sans doute parce qu'Arthur devait sentir que sa position devenait inconfortable – surtout après y être resté une nuit entière –, puis un soupir devant certainement être une tentative plus ou moins aboutie de bâillement. Francis resta bien calé contre lui, son souffle chatouillant ce petit cou sensible, le bras bien enroulé autour de lui pour les maintenir le plus près possible. Au bout d'un moment, l'Anglais dû bien sentir qu'il était enveloppé dans autre chose qu'une simple couette puisqu'il chercha à tâtons à identifier ce qui le serrait autant.

C'est là que leurs doigts se trouvèrent.

Arthur sembla en avoir le souffle coupé, ne s'attendant pas à se retrouver lové au réveil dans une odeur qu'il connaissait mais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à sentir après les derniers événements. Il s'était tendu, la main remontant sur l'avant-bras qui l'enlaçait, apparemment en proie à un énorme doute concernant l'identité de son partenaire de lit. Francis savait bien ce qu'il se demandait : Lilian ou Francis ?

Comme pour répondre silencieusement à cette question muette, le Français posa ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne, un geste qu'il lui avait souvent fait par le passé et qui était en quelques sortes sa marque de fabrique. Le souffle qu'Arthur avait retenu s'échappa d'une volée et il fit de son mieux pour se retourner dans ses bras et lui faire face.

Son visage exprima un vif choc lorsqu'il plongea la tête la première dans une mer sombre mais infiniment bleue, dans deux orbes débordantes d'amour et de soulagement, avec ce sourire hésitant entre la félicité totale de l'avoir enfin dans ses bras et la timidité d'un petit garçon conscient qu'il avait pas mal de choses à se reprocher. Le rendu de ce mélange d'émotions avait quelque chose d'adorable.

« C'est pas vrai…, chuchota l'Anglais en tâtant le doux visage qui l'observait ».

Les joues étaient chaudes, la peau tendre et les lèvres humides. Il était bien là, ce n'était pas encore un de ces rêves désespérés ou une hallucination.

Arthur entoura son cou de ses bras pour plonger son visage dans sa poitrine, humant son odeur, réalisant enfin pleinement que c'était bien lui qu'il touchait. L'idée de lui en vouloir ne caressa même pas son esprit tant il était soulagé de l'avoir à nouveau contre sa peau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enchainé les erreurs de parcours ces quelques dernières années et qu'il était enfin temps de reprendre les choses en main. Alors, plutôt que de lui faire des reproches, il voulait juste profiter de ces retrouvailles, l'enlacer, le sentir répondre à son affection.

Un peu timidement, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour partager leur soulagement suite à cet échange magique. Un peu de stabilité dans ce bas-monde !

Désormais complètement sorti de ses rêves, Arthur tripota aveuglement sur sa table de chevet, avec une seule main, dans l'espoir de trouver le bouton pour allumer sa petite lampe de lecture. Francis fut plus rapide en trouvant l'interrupteur sur le mur au-dessus de lui d'un coup sec. D'abord un peu aveuglés, ils fermèrent les yeux quelques instants pour se remettre, puis les rouvrirent progressivement.

On avait l'impression qu'Arthur le redécouvrait des pieds à la tête. En même temps, fallait le comprendre. Il avait eu le temps de perdre la tête avec le double maléfique de son amant qui s'était tapé l'incruste entre temps. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, il y allait avoir besoin d'explications, même si Francis n'avait pas les outils nécessaires pour bien comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. S'il y en avait bien un des deux qui était incapable d'expliquer quoi que ce soit en matière de magie, c'était bien lui.

« Comment es-tu revenu ? s'enquit Arthur qui devait être perturbé de n'avoir senti aucun mouvement pendant son sommeil.

_ Je crois que… euh… encore une faille spatiale pendant la nuit. Je ne sais pas… On demandera à Allistor à l'occasion ».

Voyant qu'ils étaient aussi paumés l'un que l'autre, ils laissèrent en suspens la question du pourquoi du comment pour se concentrer sur les vraies sujets qui les brûlaient.

« Francis… Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais… pendant que tu n'étais pas là, Lilian t'a fait divorcer d'Allemagne…

_ Oui, je le sais. J'en ai fait de même dans son monde. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ce mariage, pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu te dire, tous les mensonges, et aussi tous les actes irréfléchis que j'ai pu faire… Et je sais qu'on pourrait en lister pas mal.

_ T'as même pas idée d'à quel point ».

Ah, une petite pique ! Ce ne serait pas Arthur sinon. Mais comme il avait entièrement raison, Francis ravala toutes ses répliques mordantes et plus ou moins humoristiques pour baisser la tête comme un chiot. Comme prévu, l'Anglais n'osa rien répliquer face à cette technique vielle comme le monde qui fonctionnait encore à merveille sur lui, et se hasarda à une petite caresse discrète pour montrer qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire mais que – oh hein ! – fallait pas déconner, il n'allait pas le reconnaitre à voix haute comme ça, non plus ! Au moins, l'idée de pardon était là, c'était le principal.

« Tu m'as manqué, Arthur. Encore pardon pour tout ».

Vu qu'il reçut un câlin en échange de cet aveu des plus sincère, il supposait que ses excuses étaient acceptées et qu'il avait dû lui manquer un peu aussi, même si en étant remplacé par un double, y avait des chances que ça ait minimisé sa douleur. Ou pas. Mieux valait penser à autre chose qu'à cette histoire d'échange, sinon ils allaient perdre la tête à se demander pourquoi une telle chose avait eu lieu et comment. A choisir, ils préféraient se bécoter comme des imbéciles heureux plutôt que de perdre leur reste de santé mentale. Puis personne n'était là pour les critiquer alors pourquoi ne pas se faire plaisir avec des mots doux ?

« Donc tout est réglé ? continua l'Anglais en roulant sur lui avec espoir. Je veux dire… tous nos problèmes sont réglés, non ?

_ A priori. En tout cas, je me battrais pour que ce soit le cas désormais, au lieu de me laisser faire au nom de valeurs ou de morales abstraites. Je t'ai un peu trop sacrifié ces derniers temps, il va falloir que je me rattrape. Et que je me fasse pardonner en bonne et due forme ».

Arthur compris que le message caché là-dessous ressemblait à « je ne te lâcherais pas la grappe jusqu'à ce que je sois absolument sûr que tu ailles bien et que tu ne doutes plus jamais de ma passion pour toi », ce qui laissait place à un autre message caché du style « je vais tellement m'occuper de toi que tu vas finir par en faire une overdose » et qui laissait place à un autre message caché se résumant en « prépares-toi à faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif ». Réjouissant.

Les joues rouges de gêne, Arthur eut le réflexe de dissimuler son visage en enlaçant son partenaire, faignant de réclamer un câlin pour ne pas avoir à se justifier, la tête ayant bien trouvée sa place dans son cou. Il jura quelques fois en entendant des inepties telles que « tu es adorable comme ça » mais ne le tapa pas pour autant, ce qui laissait entendre qu'il était soulagé au point de n'en avoir plus rien à foutre des perches tendues vers lui. Un Angleterre qui ne prend même plus la peine de taper sur un France est un Angleterre claqué ou au fond du trou. Francis allait devoir se plier en quatre pour le ramener à la lumière. En règle générale, dans ses périodes de déprime, Arthur reprenait goût à la vie après quelques semaines en tant qu'invité privilégié de son Français. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça échoue maintenant.

Oh mais ça alors ! Allaient-ils encore sécher quelques semaines de boulot pour juste se retrouver loin de tout et faire un gros doigt à la politique ? Ce ne serait pas du tout leur genre, voyons !

Rien qu'à imaginer comment il allait mettre à profit ce kidnapping improvisé, Francis souriait de toutes ses dents.

En effet, en ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à Arthur, ça devenait plus facile d'oublier ses erreurs. A vrai dire, l'un comme l'autre semblaient pressés de tourner la page, que ce soit sur la question du mariage franco-allemand que sur ce monde parallèle peuplé de fous furieux psychotiques.

Et les deux amants étaient prêts à rester dans ce lit sans bouger jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Même avec une bombe au cul, ça semblait mal parti pour les faire décoller de là. Rien ne remplace jamais le moelleux d'un lit et la tendresse de bras aimants qui vous y attendent avec affection. Surtout quand il s'agissait de retrouvailles et de repentis. S'enlacer aussi simplement leur semblait être la meilleure activité au monde car elle les rassurait quant aux projets de l'autre. Dans les deux camps, l'humeur était au pardon et à un retour à une situation stable.

Alanguis dans une paresse reposante, les deux hommes laissèrent passer une bonne partie de la matinée à rester comme ça, ne s'intéressant pas une seconde aux coups de téléphones qu'ils devaient avoir reçu pour leur soudaine disparition. Francis s'était retrouvé à jouer gentiment avec les doigts de son partenaire, lui-même assis le dos contre sa poitrine parmi les oreillers et la couette défaite. Sentir leurs corps nus se toucher dans cette douce simplicité leur permit de se détendre davantage. Entre eux, les choses semblaient déjà aller mieux. Mais il y avait encore quelques petits sujets qu'ils devaient aborder avant de définitivement tourner la page.

« Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais osé te dire…, commença le Français. Parce que j'en ai honte… Mais c'est vraiment la dernière chose qui me retient au passé et qui m'a poussé à tout faire pour unir l'Europe, quitte à te laisser pour ce mariage à deux balles ».

Le dos d'Arthur se tendit sous cette révélation. Il avait bien compris, à l'intonation de son amant, que ça allait être LE sujet douloureux de la journée, le dernier point qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé et qui risquait de remettre en doute leurs positions et rôles dans cette histoire.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut pesant mais obligatoire, le temps que Francis cherche les bons mots pour exprimer cette déchirure à peine refermée dans son cœur. Après six ans de torture, il n'avait pas eu la force de parler à qui que ce soit de son enfermement et des vices qu'il avait subi. Et s'il n'en voulait plus à Allemagne – tant par lassitude que par compréhension (ayant eu une période de folie semblable sous Napoléon) – le fait que rien ne soit jamais sorti ne l'aidait pas à définitivement se débarrasser de ses démons. Puis, lorsqu'il y avait réfléchi posément, il n'avait pas jugé raisonnable d'en parler à Arthur, qui aurait été capable de déclencher un incident diplomatique par pur esprit de vengeance. Mais, d'un autre côté, Francis ne voyait pas comment poursuivre une relation normale avec lui sans partager ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Quitte à passer le restant de sa vie à ses côtés, il avait tout intérêt à le mettre au courant, au moins pour se décharger définitivement de ce poids. Parce que s'il avait pardonné à Allemagne, il ne s'était pas tout à fait pardonné à lui-même d'avoir été aussi… fragile… de s'être laissé piéger… d'avoir été incapable de ramener Ludwig à la raison… et d'avoir été responsable de cette situation. Toutes ses actions passées lui avaient été comme renvoyées à la figure en puissance mille. Et ça, Arthur devait le savoir. Il était désormais assez calme et avait suffisamment de recul pour réagir sans violence extrême.

Alors, Francis descella les lèvres et lâcha une partie de sa vie dans un discours qui, bien qu'improvisé, était tellement clair et limpide qu'il avait dû inconsciemment le préparer pendant des années, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet instant pour tout avouer. Et il parla, parla, parla… le regard dans le vague, droit contre la nuque d'Arthur qui l'écouta sans broncher, sans l'interrompre, sans un mot.

Francis ne s'entendit pas parler, il avait l'impression d'être totalement extérieur à la scène, un peu au-dessus. Ni colère, ni rancœur ne vinrent obstruer son jugement. Il décrivait sans trop de détail mais sans ellipses ce qu'il avait subi et ressenti, pourquoi il se sentait coupable et justifiait donc ce besoin qu'il avait eu d'accepter d'épouser Ludwig malgré ça. Sa voix s'apparentait plus à un murmure qu'à un franc discours, mais c'était largement suffisant pour eux deux.

Arthur ne laissa pas un mot lui échapper, serrant entre ses mains les avant-bras qui l'enlaçaient en quémandant du réconfort. Honnêtement, il avait mal au cœur en entendant de telles atrocités mais ravalait courageusement ses larmes. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait beau avoir essayé d'imaginer ce que Francis avait subi, il avait été très loin de la vérité, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas osé trop affabuler sur ce qu'il ne savait pas, par crainte d'avoir raison. Et si d'un côté, il était outré de ce qu'il entendait, une partie de lui était soulagée d'enfin savoir de quoi il avait été question pendant son absence. Mine de rien, ne pas être courant avait mis ses nerfs à vifs et avoir finalement accès à des réponses soulageait son cœur. Surtout qu'il comprenait bien que Francis se purgeait dans cet aveu, qu'il libérait une part sombre de lui-même. Et surtout, le Français faisait suffisamment confiance à Arthur pour lui avouer ses faiblesses et ses peurs, malgré les siècles pour le moins houleux qu'ils avaient subis précédemment.

Alors la vérité continua d'affluer, jusqu'à ce que le dernier mot fût sorti comme un point d'arrêt, comme le dernier rempart d'un cœur avili et maltraité qui n'aspirait maintenant plus qu'au repos et à la réparation. Leurs doigts s'enlaçaient sur la couette, en silence, et ils restèrent tous deux muets. L'un parce qu'il se remettait de ce geste symbolique pour son avenir, l'autre parce qu'il digérait une réalité cruelle qu'il aurait aimé changer. Et juste comme ultime point final à ce discours :

« Merci ».

Merci pour l'avoir écouté et merci pour être resté à ses côtés.

Une simple petite larme traitresse perla sur la joue de l'Anglais pour s'écraser sur leurs doigts. Il se tordit vers l'avant pour y déposer ses lèvres.

« Non. Merci à toi ».

Car il lui avait enfin parlé.

A son tour, Francis tira leurs deux mains gauches pour y poser les lèvres, puis les fit dériver sur la nuque tendue de son amant bienveillant.

« J'aurais encore besoin de plusieurs années pour tout encaisser, avoua le Français entre deux baisers papillons. Mais quand ce serait fait… j-j-je… je… »

Arthur fut surpris de voir son partenaire bégayer alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à se confier quelques minutes plus tôt. Et il n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre où Francis voulait en venir avec ce début de phrase. Début de phrase qui, décidemment, ne voulait pas venir, même après cinq minutes d'hésitation et de demi-mots mâchés.

Inquiet, l'Anglais se retourna pour lui faire face, pas trop intéressé par leur nudité à tous les deux, car trop obnubilé par le couple de bouts de chairs qui retenaient un autre aveu que Francis ne parvenait pas à faire sortir.

« Je… Quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre pour moi… en moi… Je… Tu… »

Leurs quatre yeux étaient si liés qu'il semblait impossible de les séparer. Arthur n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher du regard tant qu'il ne lui aura pas dit cette dernière chose.

« Tu.. T-tu… »

Mais pourquoi ce blocage ?

Arthur ne comprenait pas. N'avait-il pas prouvé qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il ne le jugerait pas ? Qu'il continuerait de l'aimer malgré toutes les embûches pouvant se mettre sur leur chemin ? Qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'il le protégerait avec tout l'amour dont il était capable ? Pourquoi donc lui refusait-on cet ultime aveu ?

« Tu… Tu voudras bien… m'épouser ? »

Par réflexe, il avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais son cerveau n'avait pas réussi à digérer assez vite l'information. Alors il resta là, la bouche ouverte, les yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait, puis il se surprit à s'auto-bâillonner de sa main comme s'il craignait de hurler et remarqua de ce fait qu'il commençait à trembler. C'était peut-être à cause du précédent aveu, du fait que le dernier mariage en date leur avait causé tellement de souffrances qu'ils ne voulaient même plus en parler, ou à cause de leur fatigue des dernières années, mais cette déclaration les immobilisa purement et simplement.

L'épouser ?

Unir leurs deux destins et montrer aux yeux de tous que l'un appartenait à l'autre et vice-versa ? Empêcher un nouveau mariage de convenance pour ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé ? Vivre heureux ensembles comme ils en avaient tant rêvés ?

Arthur comprit et se jeta dans ses bras.

Il avait compris tout ce que cela signifiait.

Francis avait beau avoir subi de nombreuses abominations, il acceptait de mettre son bonheur entre les mains délicates d'un partenaire en qui il avait entièrement confiance. Même après un faux mariage qui lui avait gâché son avenir, il était prêt à réessayer, avec Arthur, parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour ne pas lui faire cette proposition.

Cette fois-ci, l'amour de Francis était infiniment plus fort que son dégoût pour son passé. Il avait jugé Arthur plus important que tout et l'avait placé en première place de ses priorités. Et il n'en fallut pas plus.

« _Yes, Francis. Yes, of course_ »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion en imaginant leur future famille. Qu'on les prenne pour des imbéciles heureux ou des cons trop romantiques, ils s'en fichaient. Venait un moment dans la vie – pour la plupart des gens – où le besoin de se poser avec une personne qu'on aime devenait une nécessité. Et quand on est immortel et qu'on a subi les pires horreurs qu'un homme puisse connaitre, ce besoin n'en devient que plus fort. Alors ils estimaient légitimes d'unir leur vie de la sorte, peut-être sur un coup de tête, ne serait-ce que pour se prouver que plus jamais ils ne laisseraient la politique briser une félicité qui leur avait coûtée pas moins de mille ans.

Et alors que leurs corps s'aventuraient à mettre en pratique la promesse d'union que ce futur mariage sous-entendait, Arthur lui demanda à plusieurs reprises de répéter cette demande fabuleuse qui lui gonfla le cœur comme une bouée. Désinhibé par la réponse pour le moins enthousiasme de son promis, Francis avait eu de moins en moins d'hésitations à se répéter, jusqu'à ce que ce fougueux « épouse-moi » devienne une logique en soi.

Ils firent l'amour comme une sorte de première fois, dans le sens où ils avaient l'air de découvrir le corps de l'autre, avec les zones sensibles, tout en se souvenant du meilleur endroit où toucher, où poser ses lèvres, où lécher. Et lorsque Francis pénétra son fiancé, il l'avait fait avec une patience et une douceur telle qu'il n'y eut absolument aucune douleur (cela devait également être dû au fait que l'Anglais s'était déjà offert la veille). En tout cas, leurs corps ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, avec lenteur, pour profiter au maximum de la moindre sensation. Les lèvres se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se séparaient, glissaient sur la peau de l'autre et retourner à la recherche de leurs consœurs.

Francis avait beau lui avoir dit souhaiter attendre que les choses se tassent pour lui demander sa main, ils avaient l'impression de s'être déjà mariés dans cette union érotique et amoureuse.

Avec un peu de chance, Arthur n'aurait pas à attendre si longtemps que ça pour voir son doux fiancé poser un genou à terre et lui présenter une alliance qu'il aura mis des semaines à choisir.

Peut-être.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Un peu comme si le destin avait choisi de s'opposer puérilement à l'autre monde, celui des doubles maléfiques se déroula un peu autrement. Armé de son subtil détecteur de Lilian – car il semblait qu'il en soit pourvu depuis le temps qu'il le stalkait – Oliver s'était comme pris une décharge électrique qui l'avait réveillé d'un bond, comme un chat. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ressenti quelques ondes magiques autour de lui pendant son sommeil post-coïtal et ça ne lui disait rien de bon.

Et vu la façon avec laquelle on l'entravait, il avait presque l'impression d'être emprisonné et cela lui fit peur. Sa cage était composée de deux bras puissants qui le tenaient tellement fort qu'on aurait dit que le bourreau était réveillé et faisait de son mieux pour le retenir. D'expérience, Oliver ne connaissait qu'une personne capable d'autant de force dans son sommeil, une personne tellement habituée à taper partout et sur tout le monde pour se faire respecter qu'il en venait à avoir ce genre de comportement durant son sommeil, et cette personne, c'était Lilian Bonnefoy.

Animé alors d'un espoir relatif, il essaya de bouger dans cet enlacement involontaire sans trop risquer de l'énerver et de s'attirer ses foudres.

Ou alors, autre option, ce n'était pas Lilian mais un échange magique avait bel et bien eu lieu pour lui foutre un troisième double sous le coude (très mauvais plan). Ou Francis n'avait pas bougé et partageait ce point commun avec son Lilian. Tout était possible à ce niveau. Cela le motiva encore davantage à remuer car la perspective d'être en danger à cause d'un autre problème magique ne l'enchantait pas des masses. Et bien sûr, à gigoter comme une truite sur un arpon, il avait réussi à réveiller son partenaire de lit qui, il faut se le dire, paraissait agacé d'avoir été tiré de force de son repos bien mérité.

« Tu vas arrêter de bouger, bordel ?

_ L-L-Lilian ?

_ Bah oui, sombre idiot. Qui d'autre ? »

Ces délicieuses paroles amoureuses dès le réveil ne pouvaient définitivement venir que de lui. En temps normal, Oliver aurait noté cet agacement et se serait contenter d'avoir l'unique privilège d'être dans ses bras, mais le temps n'était actuellement pas normal.

« J'ai des raisons de me poser la question, non ?

_ Ouais, ouais… »

Incroyable, Lilian venait de lui concéder cette vérité sans tomber dans un agacement injustifié ? Ce voyage temporel l'aurait-il adouci ?

« Dis… je peux te regarder ? quémanda l'Anglais en continuant de bouger dans un sens puis dans l'autre pour se dégager.

_ Quel enfant…, marmonna son pseudo tortionnaire sans toutefois laisser transparaitre une quelconque animosité – ce qui était déjà étrange en soi ».

Lilian dégagea sa proie qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui faire face, les mains déjà en train de glisser sur les joues de son amant pour palper ce corps tant réclamé. Le regard violacé, fatigué et las qu'il reçut en échange lui fit mal au cœur. Quelque chose chez Lilian avait changé, c'était comme s'il était prêt à s'ouvrir pour la première fois de sa vie. Après des centaines et des centaines d'années à bouffer sa race dans un monde qui le haïssait, ce devait être la goutte d'eau qui mettait le feu aux poudres. Sauf que même complètement claqué par sa vie, Lilian gardait un part d'orgueil qui l'empêchait de se lâcher tout à fait. Mais Oliver était déjà comblé d'être suffisamment important à ses yeux pour qu'il le laisse plonger dans cet océan de souffrance qu'était son regard.

« Lilian… Tu veux parler un peu de ce qui s'est passé… ?

_ Ah quoi bon ? Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

_ Ne dis pas ça avec un air aussi défaitiste, tu vas me déprimer !

_ Comme si c'était possible de te déprimer ».

Oliver ne put masquer un petit sourire fier, ayant l'impression de se faire en quelques sortes complimenter pour cette force de caractère qui lui avait bien servie dans sa vie. Cependant, ça ne décoinçait toujours pas la situation et Lilian avait toujours cette attitude un peu distance, presque fragile. Derrière la lassitude, ses yeux montraient clairement un soulagement à voir que tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre. C'était perturbant de le voir aussi expressif.

« _Love…_ Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

_ C'est pas plutôt à moi de dire ça ? Après tout ce bordel que t'as subi… »

Etait-ce un rêve ou le Français sous-entendait être potentiellement responsable du mauvais état mental de son compagnon ? Encore un peu et l'Anglais allait fondre sur place en retombant dans ses fantasmes d'adolescent (oui, les mêmes qui l'avaient convaincus que faire la guerre à son voisin serait un superbe argument pour l'inviter à l'épouser).

« Tu es revenu, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin ».

La sincérité quasi puérile d'Oliver était touchante, tant et si bien que même quelqu'un comme Lilian pouvait le remarquer et l'apprécier. C'était quelque chose d'assez incroyable de constater que l'Anglais pouvait se satisfaire de choses aussi futiles que la présence de son amour et se laver complètement les mains des choses matérielles. Mais d'un autre côté, ça rendait le cadeau Noël plus difficile à trouver. Pourquoi Lilian pensait à ça maintenant, au fait ?

Le Français fit l'effort de tolérer le câlin tueur qu'il reçut après ce bref bout de discussion sans rouspéter. Il se trouvait un peu trop conciliant en ce moment. Attention à ne pas perdre le respect qu'il inspirait naturellement avec ses regards tueurs ! Mais ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de sentir que son sort inquiétait quelqu'un en ce bas-monde. Et il avait tellement craint de finir totalement isolé qu'il remettait très sérieusement en question son comportement à l'égard d'Oliver.

« Franchement…, se mit à soupirer le Français. M'aimes-tu encore après tous mes coups de putes ?

_ Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama son partenaire en grimpant dans les octaves tant il était indigné qu'on puisse douter de son affection. Et je continuerais à t'aimer jusqu'à ce que tu me retournes mes sentiments !

_ Ça fait dix siècles que je les ignore partiellement… Comment tu fais pour garder espoir ?

_ Ne sois pas idiot. Tu sais très bien que je ne te lâcherais jamais. Je te veux, je te veux et je t'aurais ! »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il le serra plus fort contre lui avec un regard sérieux teinté de folie.

« Même si mon corps et mon esprit sont souillés de médiocrité ? »

Oliver ne parut pas comprendre tout de suite de quoi il était question, puis il fit vite le rapprochement avec la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Avec un petit décalage, il eut un regard gêné, comme s'il se reprochait de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher ce massacre, puis laissa son doigt faire des petits cercles sur le matelas.

« Tu n'es pas plus souillé que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. On est tous des ordures dans notre genre, personne n'est pur ni foncièrement bon. De toute façon, ton corps ne t'a jamais particulièrement intéressé, je sais que tu ne le vis que comme une enveloppe obligatoire pour exister mais sans réel intérêt autre que de servir de support à ta vie. Alors mets de côté ce qui s'est passé pour te concentrer sur l'avenir. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire de mal. Tout est fini, tu peux enfin te détendre.

_ Eh bah justement… Je crois que je commence à m'intéresser à mon corps… A ce que j'ai ressenti et… je ne sais pas comment le dire. Je sais bien que tout est terminé, mais je garde une rancœur envers moi parce que j'ai l'impression de m'être trahi.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas, tu étais prisonnier ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire dans ton état ?

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué un milliard d'occasions de ramener Karl dans le droit chemin, juste par orgueil. Parce que je me disais que malgré tout… je me fichais de mon cœur alors peu m'importait qu'il me frappe ou me viol. Je voulais juste le faire enrager ».

Voyant Oliver redresser la tête avec une mine outrée, Lilian sentit qu'il allait devoir développer un peu cette histoire de viol qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire. Maintenant que cette période sombre s'éloignait, il se savait en mesure d'empêcher l'Anglais de faire une connerie par représailles. Avec deux ou trois arguments basés sur le contact charnel, il arriverait à lui faire passer l'idée. En attendant, il prit la décision de se décharger une bonne fois pour toute de cette dernière chaîne qui l'entravait à son passé, en expliquant ce qu'il avait vécu sans diaboliser ni dépénalisé les crimes ayant eu lieu. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais il en vint à bout, vidé de son énergie et comme repu. Finalement, parler pouvait faire du bien parfois. Parfois. N'abusons pas.

Pour une raison inconnue, Oliver s'excusa comme s'il était coupable, la mine de plus en plus sombre. Lilian passa un petit moment à l'appeler pour le maintenir dans la réalité, craignant une crise de folie intempestive. Comme prévu, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques caresses pour obtenir toute son attention, même si ça partait plutôt en crise de larmes de la part du Britannique qu'en câlin. C'était France qui avait bouffé mais c'était Angleterre qui pleurait. Paye ta logique. C'était à se demander si Britania n'avait pas greffé un cœur en sucre à son marmot. Pourtant, niveau horreur, Oliver était plutôt doué, mais dès qu'on touchait à son Lilian, il basculait soit du côté de la folie meurtrière pure et dure, soit il devenait cette espèce de petite chose toute mignonne hypersensible. Difficile de le suivre, parfois.

Après, Lilian devait bien avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose de gratifiant à entendre quelqu'un pleurer pour vous. Il se sentait clairement aimé dans ce genre de moment.

« Allez, calme-toi. Tu l'as dit, c'est du passé. Karl et moi avons enterrés la hache de guerre et je suis libre, maintenant. Il n'y a plus aucune raison de pleurer.

_ Sauf si ton Président te la fait à l'envers ! gémit tristement l'Anglais. Imagine qu'il prenne mal ton divorce et qu'il t'oblige à te marier à nouveau avec Karl !

_ Ça n'arrivera pas. En tout cas, je refuserais.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il aurait de très bons arguments !

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

Lilian avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'Oliver lançait ce sujet avec une idée derrière la tête. Ses larmes étaient déjà sèches – il s'était calmé trop rapidement pour être honnête – et une brise de malice brillait dans son regard rosé et bleuté. En fait, à mesure que la discussion avançait, le Français avait l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup et ça lui donnait l'impression d'être mené en bateau.

« Tu devrais… je ne sais pas, moi… le devancer ! proposa innocemment l'Anglais ».

Donc, en clair, il était en train de conseiller implicitement au latin de l'épouser lui pour empêcher un éventuel coup de pute de son Président, qui le forcerait à se marier à nouveau avec Karl. C'est fou comme Lilian avait acquis un logiciel naturel de traduction pour les plans tordus de son partenaire, au fil du temps.

« Oliver, putain…

_ Quoi ? Avoue que c'est un super plan !

_ Dans tous les cas, je serais casé et…

_ Et quoi ?! bouda le Britannique. Tu me préfères largement à Karl, non ? Puis, ça ne changerait rien à notre relation, à part qu'elle serait officielle ! De toute façon, mariés ou pas, je tues toutes les personnes qui te collent de trop près, alors qu'est-ce que ça changera ? »

Cette argumentation de dingue…

« Tu ne veux pas vivre avec plus de… stabilité ? Avec quelqu'un qui t'aime ? »

Bien sûr que oui, que croyait-il ? Après tout ce bordel, qui ne voudrait pas retrouver le calme ? Il voulait juste une vie un peu plus paisible et relaxante, et éventuellement quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. En effet, Angleterre semblait être le meilleur parti. Mais renoncer à cette pseudo liberté que lui offrait le célibat… Quoiqu'avec quelqu'un comme Oliver dans les jambes, il se demandait s'il avait un jour été réellement « célibataire », puisqu'on lui avait demandé un milliard de fois s'il était en couple avec la perfide Albion ou s'il jouait juste avec. Cet amalgame était bien le signe que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, reprit l'Anglais. Je ne vais pas t'attacher dans ma cave pour te garder rien que pour moi, même si l'idée m'excite. Tu as toujours été du genre libre et solitaire, je le comprends… mais ça me ferait plaisir que… bah…

_ … que je te montre ma fidélité en acceptant ta main.

_ … moui… »

Le traducteur s'était remis en marche au bon moment. Oliver attendait une sorte de déclaration d'amour implicite. Tu parles d'un tortionnaire ! Comme si c'était facile pour Lilian d'assumer des sentiments avec lesquels il n'avait pas grandi ! Cela dit, les arguments de son compagnon tenaient debout et le persuadaient presque.

Stabilité.

Confiance.

Affection.

C'était peut-être sa période post-guerre et post-voyage temporel qui voulait ça mais l'idée le charma complètement. Bon, il savait bien qu'Oliver ne tiendrait pas ses promesses et l'étoufferait complètement au nom de son amour, mais Lilian se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était capable de remettre l'Anglais à sa place quand il le fallait, même si cela impliquait de lui faire bouffer ses propres biscuits empoisonnés. Non, vraiment, ça ne changerait rien à leur relation pré-Guerres mondiales, à l'époque où tout allait encore à peu près bien. Pour avoir survécu près de 1000 ans à ce dingue, Lilian avait mis au point des limites pour garder un peu d'intimité. Et s'il l'épousait…

Evidemment, ça fuserait dans tous les sens, ça hurlerait, ça baiserait sauvagement, mais ça serait stable.

L'idée le tentait de plus en plus.

« Allez, Lilian… Je prendrais soin de toi ! »

Ça, il n'en doutait pas. Par contre, Oliver allait sûrement « trop » prendre soin de lui. Lilian avait intérêt à préparer des piqures bourrées à raz-la-gueule de somnifères pour survivre. Voir de charger son fusil.

« … Fais… fais ce que tu veux ».

Et c'était tout, parce que fallait pas déconner, il n'allait pas exprimer à voix haute son soulagement de voir tant de choses s'arranger du même coup. Puis, si son enculé de Président se décidait à lui faire un coup en traître, c'était effectivement une protection suffisante pour empêcher tout mariage arrangé.

Oliver poussa un tel cri de joie qu'il en fractura le miroir, brisant presque les tympans de son fiancé (qui se sentit près à revoir son avis, tout à coup). Il avait les yeux qui brillaient d'une telle excitation qu'il semblait prêt à vomir du bonheur liquide. Lilian se fit étouffer tellement fort dans une étreinte, pourtant prévisible, qu'il fut obligé de frapper son partenaire pour pouvoir respirer. Pas compliqué de voir quand Oliver est content. C'était quelqu'un de naturellement démonstratif, après tout. A ce sujet, Lilian pouvait d'ores-et-déjà se lancer un pari à lui-même pour déduire combien de temps ce secret allait le rester avant de tomber dans les oreilles du monde entier. Et à coup sûr, il allait déformer la réalité à son goût… Des fois, Oliver n'était pas un cadeau. Un vrai gosse intenable.

Si son rire n'avait pas été teinté d'un brin de folie, il aurait presque été adorable.

Lilian était en train de mettre en forme une série de plans de secours dans sa tête pour survivre aux attaques affectives de son – et il peina à penser le mot – fiancé, lorsqu'il se fit sauvagement embrasser. Il en était pourtant au plan F, dommage. Angleterre était en train de rire – toujours comme un psychopathe, cela va de soi – en réalisant qu'après mille ans à espérer, son plan démoniaque arrivait enfin à son terme.

« Ohhhh ! Mon Lilian ! Je vais nous préparer un mariage merveilleux ! Et un voyage de noce mortel ! »

Tandis que le Français était en train de réfléchir à la manière dont il devait interpréter ce « mortel », Oliver listait ses fantasmes de cérémonie les uns après les autres, clamant même qu'il voulait être conduit sous une arche fleurie à dos de licorne. Lilian lui fit comprendre en un regard que c'était hors de question, suite à quoi, sans aucune logique, l'Anglais changea de sujet en lui grimpant dessus sans vergogne, en disant que s'ils ne faisaient pas l'amour _ic et nunc_ , il allait exploser de désir. Au sens propre du terme.

Trouvant l'image mental de ce genre de situation particulièrement dégueulasse, Lilian ne fit aucun mouvement de refus, chose qu'Oliver interpréta immédiatement comme un « vas-y mais je ne t'implorerais pas à voix haute ». Ahhh, l'orgueil ! Même à moitié traumatisé, France restait de mauvaise foi et mollasson. Un plaisir !

Après, pour la partie « mollasson », on pouvait se poser la question vu la vitesse à laquelle son sexe banda sous les cajoleries d'Oliver, toujours aussi passionné pendant l'amour. Il ne se gêna pas pour lui ravager la bouche et laisser courir ses mains sur son torse nu. Leur peau quémandait celle de l'autre, plus de contact et de chaleur, comme de vraies retrouvailles. Et lorsqu'ils se furent unis dans une série de gémissements provocateurs, il y eut une telle satisfaction dans leurs yeux qu'ils n'eurent aucun doute sur la nécessité de leur mariage. Pour le plaisir d'être en paix, d'être aimé pleinement jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, pour juste rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdus dans leurs âneries. Entre deux-trois « _love you_ » que lui balançaient Oliver tant il sentait que son orgasme serait violent, Lilian trouva la force de lui répliquer un petit « je sais », pour ne pas trop faire son crevard sans avouer qu'il tenait plus à lui qu'il ne voulait bien le faire croire. C'était dur, la vie d'une tête de con malhonnête. Toujours obligé de se cacher.

Après, Oliver était suffisamment lucide pour comprendre le sous-entendu, ce qui eut pour effet de le déchainer davantage. A le voir monter et descendre au-dessus de lui, Lilian gagna peu à peu la jouissance ultime, heureux de se laisser aller comme il le voulait sans se soucier d'un contrainte quelconque.

C'était peut-être une erreur de se jeter dans la gueule du loup de cette façon, mais Lilian refusa de revenir sur sa décision. Oliver était et resterait une personne en qui il avait confiance et besoin. Et ce fut toujours avec cette petite pensée égoïste qu'il atteint l'orgasme avec lui, l'esprit déjà parti dans un avenir meilleur.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Lovino était en pleine fouille de l'appartement londonien d'Arthur, à la recherche des deux disparus. Derrière lui, son jumeau était en train d'apprécier le joli service à thé qui trônait dans le vaisselier. Voilà pourquoi il n'emmenait jamais Feliciano avec lui lors de ses fouilles, il avait tendance à être discret par tout et rien – et avouons-le, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien.

« _Idiota !_ Vas-tu bosser sérieusement au lieu de laisser tes miasmes contre cette vitre ?

_ Vee ? Désolé ! Euh… euh… On cherche quoi déjà ? »

Romano méritait une médaille de patience.

« Ton connard de frère et son connard de rival buveur d'eau chaude ».

Mais ça manquait de preuves là-dedans. L'appartement était normal. Vide mais normal. Aucune trace de fuite ou de kidnapping, le propriétaire avait tout simplement disparu dans la naturelle en envoyant tout le reste du monde se faire mettre. C'était tout lui, ça. Lovino allait devenir dingue s'il ne trouvait pas au moins un indice.

Feliciano commença à jouer avec les livres de la bibliothèque quand un « bip » retentit, leur coupant le souffle. Deux secondes plus tard, une alarme retentit, des barreaux se fixèrent aux fenêtres et le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds. En un hurlement strident, les deux jumeaux Italiens se souvinrent qu'il ne fallait jamais entrer par effraction chez un Kirkland sous peine de mal finir.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Arthur pouffait de rire, allongé dans son lit, en fixant sur son téléphone les images que lui envoyait la caméra de surveillance de chez lui.

« Arthur, à quoi tu joues ? demanda un Francis à moitié endormi contre lui.

_ Je joue à un jeu vidéo.

_ Toi ? Jouer à un jeu vidéo ? Tu rigoles ?

_ Je te jure.

_ Et c'est quoi le but ?

_ Eh bien… Tu es le propriétaire d'un appartement piégé et tu dois faire fuir deux rats entrés par effraction chez toi en activant des pièges au bon moment. C'est un jeu de stratégie.

_ Bizarrement, ça te ressemble bien, comme application. A croire que le créateur s'est inspiré de toi ».

Arthur lui envoya un sourire cynique puis l'embrassa en poursuivant sa « partie » comme si de rien n'était. Il allait bien s'amuser.

O*0~.o.~0*O

Le téléphone sonna pour la huitième fois. Lilian le contempla avec ennui, assis dans le fauteuil du salon alors qu'Oliver dormait encore à l'étage. Quelqu'un était littéralement en train d'harceler l'Anglais depuis une demi-heure, c'était à se poser des questions. N'en déplaise au stalker, Angleterre était à lui pour au moins les trois semaines à venir, et personne ne viendrait l'en empêcher. Mais, par pure curiosité, le Français jeta un coup d'œil à l'appareil en espérant reconnaitre le nom de sa prochaine victime.

 _Matt Williams._

Là, ça changeait la donne. Lilian se sentit presque obligé de répondre, même s'il avait conscience que ça ne collait pas trop à ses habitudes. Mais il se souvenait de sa discussion avec le Matthieu de l'autre monde. Une perle, ce gosse.

« Oh, c'est pas trop tôt ! Enfin !

_ C'est Lilian ».

L'interlocuteur fut coupé net dans son élan en réalisant que, de un, France était effectivement avec Angleterre, de deux, il était en possession de son téléphone alors qu'en temps normal, ça aurait dû être l'inverse.

« O-o-où est Oliver !

_ Il dort.

_ Ah... Euh... Et... Et pourquoi il est avec toi ?!

_ Parce qu'on avait une discussion à avoir.

_ Euh… ok… mais… m-mais… euh…

_ Oui il va bien, oui je prends soin de lui, oui nous partons longtemps loin de la scène internationale, enchaina le Français avec un léger sourire fier alors qu'il devinait toutes les questions.

_ Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

_ Voyage de noce ».

Ça avait un côté jouissif de prendre les pauvres innocents par surprise, Lilian se régalait du cri outré qu'il entendit à l'autre bout du fil, ainsi que de toutes les interrogations qu'il reçut en prime. Il ne répondit que partiellement, et avec des phrases courtes, le temps de s'amuser un peu, jusqu'à ce que son fils ne comprenne qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de trop lui en dire. De toute façon, Matt s'arrangerait pour contacter Oliver en privé et lui, au moins, lui dira tout de A à Z, rien que pour le plaisir de commérer.

« Ah, et pendant que j'y pense, reprit Lilian alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher. Il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion, toi et moi.

_ Ah bah ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi, j'en ai des choses à te dire, espère de… de… ! »

Ça n'alla pas plus loin. Ils crurent que leur prochaine discussion finirait en dispute, pourtant ils avaient tous les deux la ferme intention de s'expliquer plus en détail, comme ils l'avaient promis au double de l'autre. Et avec cette mentalité, pourquoi ne pas espérer une réconciliation ?

Lilian raccrocha, un fin sourire aux lèvres et bientôt rejoint par un Oliver repu de sommeil qui l'enlaça par derrière. Le Français râla pour la forme mais garda en lui cette nouvelle flamme qui lui faisait penser que tout allait désormais rendre sa vie plus agréable.

En tout cas, il y croyait.

Et les deux France enlacèrent leur promis avec un sourire satisfait.

* * *

 **Et. C'est. La. Fin.**

 **OwO**

 **Je fais quoi, maintenant ?**

 **Bah, pour commencer, je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu le courage et la patience de tolérer ça jusqu'au bout, vous méritez un cookie ! Vraiment, merci ! Parce que ça fait plaisir d'être suivi !**

 **Du coup, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mon autre fic, qui risque d'être encore plus longue que celle-ci. Amateurs de feelz, bonsoir, c'est pas fini ! :P**

 **Comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas clôturer dignement une fiction après la partie « remerciement ». Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce chapitre ne vous plaira pas justement parce qu'il est trop léger par rapport aux autres ! *réfléchit* Ce serait le drame !**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher votre dernière review sur ce truc, histoire de me rassurer quant à ce que je viens de poster XD (ouais, je sais jamais à l'avance comment vous allez réagir, vous m'avez surpris un milliard de fois).**

 **Du coup, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous quitte pour d'autres aventures plus ou moins abouties !**

 **Et puisque ça ne fais de mal à personne : encore merci !**

 **Biz' !**


End file.
